Becoming
by kmi85
Summary: Faith goes back to Sunnydale after getting a glimpse of a soulless Buffy through a dream guided by a demon. Season 6 my way. B/F CHP 79 added. I highly advise you to go back to ch78 or even a few chapters back!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay newcomers...if any... story starts slow, first chapters ('til 4) are short and might be weird. Currently, I've posted 67 chapters so far, so you have a long way to go and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**BtVs and AtS characters, so not mine.**

Visibly shaking sat the little girl. Well, that pretty much depends on your point of view, the little part of course, and pretty much the _girl_ part also…

Sitting before the mass of people, sat the girl waiting to be trialed. It was not the people that gave a reason or an explanation to the girl's shaking. No, it wasn't either the punishment she was sure she was going to be judged with. No. it wasn't either the _thrill_ to trialed. No, and it certainly wasn't the fear of what would come after getting sentenced. No, this girl wasn't shaking because she was afraid of what would happen to her. It was what it would happen to _her_ she was afraid of. Oh no, she wasn't worried about herself as much as she was worried about the other girl.

Final verdict: Guilty. Even if she had been judged 'Not guilty' by an amazing miracle of a lawyer and pretty much obliviousness of the present, it wouldn't change the fact that she was guilty of everything she had been charged for. Even more.

So that verdict was pretty much what she expected. It only served to confirm what she feared. She would be kept away from _her_.

In short, she didn't mind going to prison. It meant a roof and food for 25 years. She didn't have to worry about getting a job, or seduce to get at least a meal or something to eat once in a week. So pretty much she didn't care about that. If only she had known a few hours earlier, she wouldn't have given herself in. No one could save the soulless person Buffy was to become. Not with the only one who could fight, stop and save her behind bars.

If only she had known…


	2. Chapter 2

**BtVs and AtS characters, not mine.**

* * *

Now, everybody knows how things with Buffy went down in Sunnydale. Pretty much we fought; ended up in big ol' L.A. Miss goody-two-shoes came after me to stop me from killing her boy. Ended being sponsored by the Big Guy. B didn't like. Council came to finish me off. B, as expected but also as unexpected by some, heck! Even I was surprised, didn't let the council have their way with me. This pretty much means she ends up saving my ass. Then, poof! I disappeared and went to give myself in. Even used the 'I'd like to make a confession' shit. Huh, pretty much surprised everybody. Including my-hot-self. Well but that was before anyway.

So yeah, trial day arrives and I got about 8 hours before it begins. I'm pretty much exhausted and decide to take a lil' nap. Now, here is where things get interesting. Obviously I'm being held up at the station, so there's no mattress or anything, and if they had it one, would be far from comfortable. So yeah I'm tired and all but still can't get to sleep. Then suddenly is like I'm hit by a wave of sleepiness and find myself in deep sleep. Let me tell ya something. It was far from peaceful. I have the usual nightmares, then some days just freaky dreams and then some more nightmares. Oh but this one, was so much a nightmare as a really bad joke, far from funny. So yeah, pretty much a nightmare but no, y'know? Not my nightmare… just a sour dream. But also as is common in us Slayers, dreams are sometimes prophetic. Pretty much means that stuff that bumps in our dreams, pretty much end up bumping in the night. The catch is that the stuff in our dreams don't like just being in dreams and end up sorta happening. Right. Back to the non-peaceful dream. So this demon guide guy or whatever shows up saying something about B becoming, in short, soulless. And obviously I'm like 'Yeah right, miss goody-two-shoes? What are you, high?' that got me some glares and a demon eye roll. So obviously he goes on about appearances and shit, and some more about how what's inside not always reflects on the outside or some shit like that.

Eventually he gets to show me some bits of what's to happen. He also shows me some bits of B's life, but what stands out more is the image I get next. Here comes some scary shit. So I'm getting glimpses of stuff right? Some with 'audio' other just 'visuals'. Anyways he shows me B. Ol' beautiful B. Blonde hair, short in height, same eye color and stuff right?. Now, trust me when I say it did look like B, moved like B and was B, but...no. This wasn't B, it couldn't be B. This B had no life, no traces of life in her eyes. No traces of recognition… no traces of Buffy. Such empty eyes…

Her _prey_ didn't much matter. Still if it were human she wouldn't kill, but that didn't mean she couldn't and wouldn't have fun with them. No, not sexually. She would tease, trick and torture them, even beat them if they had something she wanted. This B held no remorse. She was lifeless. In her eyes there was anger yes, and I could catch a glimpse of pain, but most of all, it was oh so empty. No, it wasn't the Slayer within her that had taken control. It was all of those bottled up emotions and complete sense of nothingness, that emptiness had taken over her soul and mind. Her spirit. Breaking it, tainting it. That's what frightened me the most. Such a beautiful, active and joyful person becoming a living dead. Maiming, torturing and destroying without regret, remorse or any kind of emotion. The way she slayed… It wasn't just the slaying and the duty she'd always seen it as. It became about inflicting pain and terror on the prey. It became about suffering. It became about cruelty and the slight pleasure she took from it. It was about trying to feel something. It isn't something I'd have expected to ever see in Buffy. It's a look I wore once, and trust me, I didn't like it. I have to find out what happened to B to be wearing _that_ look. It's a look I've only seen in my nightmares. My coma nightmares. That smirk she got after she'd plunged the knife in my gut. That cruel smirk followed by a blank stare.

I wanted to believe the demon was just messing with my head but I had a hunch he wasn't. That, _that_ Buffy would be the one walking and slaying in Sunnydale. Not their Buffy. Not Buffy.

So that was what I was shaken up about in court. Man, I woke up shaking and it lasted almost a week. It wasn't just what I saw, but what I felt throughout the whole thing. Everything felt so intense. And the thing is that it brought back memories and stuff that I'd felt before, making it even worse. Things I had forgotten, or at least hidden at the back of my mind. It just made it worse. Add that plus all the shit that went down on Sunnydale, Finch, the Professor…

I looked like a junkie without its fix. The jerks at the court probably thought I was afraid of them. Yeah right, as if. It wasn't me I was worried about. No sir. As usual, all comes back to Buffy.


	3. Chapter 3

**BtVs and AtS characters, not mine.**

* * *

That was over 2 years ago, give or take.

When it became clear that I was going to jail, I made a promise to myself that I'd anything in my power, meaning behaving, to leave the joint earlier. And escape if it got to it. Of course with twenty something years to life of sentence it was kinda difficult.

I didn't tell Angel or anyone about it cuz for some reason I knew I was meant to be the one fighting and stopping her. And kill if it came down to it.

Quite frankly, time passed and nothing happened and I was beginning to think I had been played.

That was until I heard Buffy had died.

Angel came to visit and he just sat there. He looked at me, didn't say anything and I knew. I needed to hear it. We sat there for 10 minutes in silence, each lost in thought. Then Angel said the words, to which I just nodded.

After a while I said,

"I know…"

We stayed there just holding on to the phone, but far away from that place… Visit time was over, the buzzer rang and Angel just got up. I muttered an "I'm sorry" and then he left. Didn't get to see him much afterwards.

I don't just know the day Buffy died. I remember it. More importantly, I felt it.

I was showering when it happened. I was hit by this wave of energy, of pain and relief, that knocked off the ground and made me hurt my head. Knocking me unconscious.

Man, I was lucky I wasn't doing weights when it happened. Otherwise it woulda crushed my precious body.

Behold!

It did not just knock me out. It left me in a fucking three day coma! I spent about a week in the infirmary.

I don't know if it was like this for B when Kendra died, but damn it almost killed me.

Now, I said I knew when Buffy died cuz I felt it. I also felt when she was brought back. The confusion and the fear. That's when I felt it. The emptiness, the sadness, the deception. The warm buzz and feeling of our slayer connection? Not so warm anymore. It felt disrupted and freezing cold. Fuck! that freaked me out. Still does.

* * *

I got some news today. It turns out the Mayor did some shit to break my connection to Finch's and the Professor's murders…

So they pretty much have no evidence to charge me with. Therefore I'm only getting charged for the L.A thing. That, plus good behavior and word has it I might be getting out next week.

Needless to say I'm surprised and thrilled I'm getting out. Still, I dunno, it feels wrong y'know? They're getting me get out to easily. I still gotta pay for my crimes, even the ones I wasn't charged with. Especially those.

Anyway, what's important now is that I'll be out in no time and heading to Sunnydale to help be. Yay for me! …right.

Angel has come and visit a few times. Seems he's pretty busy. I don't care he stopped showing after B died. I mean he musta been broodier than ever when Buffy was dead. I'm glad that he doesn't look _that _broody anymore. I know, I know sounds impossible but he really doesn't. Still he hasn't told me what the hell happened in SunnyD.

I get the feeling he doesn't know pretty well and I guess I just hafta go to Sunnydale and find out. Huh, I think I'm not gonna get as much answers as I'm gonna get doors closed on my face. More like stamped on my face. Yay, going to see the scoobs again.

*sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

**BtVS and AtS characters, so not mine.**

* * *

I'm out and well it is daylight so Angel's not here. There's this Gunn guy instead. He said Angel woulda come but he's pretty busy, plus with his severe sun allergy it wasn't such a good idea. Damn, is it sunny today or what?

Anyway, he gives me this envelope where there's a letter from Angel and some cash. Basically it says that he's sorry he couldn't be here and that there's some cash for me to get some clothes and food.

Gunn is pretty cool by the way, liked each other right away. We have some common grounds together. Crappy past, street life and whatnot.

He takes me to this hotel where they're all staying. There I meet Fred, pretty, sweet girl, and Wesley and Cordy. Of course they didn't welcome me but at least they're letting me stay here and apologize. Angel has a nice place here. Gunn and Fred are pretty much with me the rest of the day till noon which is when I got to see the Big guy. It seems things here in L.A are not going to well. I feel the freaky vibe.

Angel offers me to stay here and work with him but I decline and say there's something that I must do first.

Angel being Angel knows that by something I mean Sunnydale and Buffy, so he tells me that maybe now isn't really a good idea. I, being I, says that I need so show them I've changed and help with whatever's going on in there. Cuz my slayer is getting really bad vibes, pulling me towards the hellmouth. I guess he knows that whatever he says I'm still gonna go so he just tells me to be careful. That he'd be here if I need something or someone. Then he gets all sentimental and stuff and tells me how proud of me he is, of the person I've become in such a short time.

Hey, don't look at me like that! If there are any waterworks, there are yours man, cuz, Big Faith here, so not crying. It still got to me what he said though.

He hands me some more money to "go to a nice place" where I can stay. After that he takes me to a hamburger place. Cuz seriously, where would you go after having semi-decent food for two years? I had three big burgers, big fries and two cokes. Man, I was hungry. So A just sat there and we talked while I was gulping down food. He even smirked at me. I guess I was being a pig.

After that he took me to the bus station. I can't seriously thank the guy enough. He's done a lot for me, and if I ever get the chance to repay him, I will.

So yeah I'm on the 8 pm to Sunnydale. Said my goodbyes, thanked him and he just nodded saying that I didn't have anything to thank him for. Yeah right.

"Do whatever you have to do and if you need anything or just someone to talk to, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks, Big guy." I turned around and went towards the bus.

"And Faith, good luck." gotta love the big guy.

Again, needless to say I'm scared shitless. Well, scared no, cuz you know, I've got a reputation and stuff yunno.

_Sigh_

This is going to take a while so I opt to sleep. Of course me being Faith, have this gig going not so much on my side. Yeah, you got it, more nightmares. Yay! Nightmares!,

Seriously, what's this 'Yay" stuff?

Plus, and it made my day, the bus driver made I wild turn and I ended up banging my head hard with the window! Fuck! Pissed me off…'tupid driver…

Then he lets us know that we are about an hour and a half away from SunnyD. I start panicking, damn, I don't even know what I'm gonna say when I run into Buffy or any of the scoobs.

Maybe it's just me, but I don't think a 'had a dream about B be becoming all soulless-like, which some demon - nonetheless – told me she would become like, and eventually evil' is gonna quite cut it, coming from me…

Okay, my plan is, to stay in the same crappy motel and maybe go check out my apartment if money becomes and issue. Plus I could sell it or something. Not really dying to go there. Not Sunnydale at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Eventually we stop at Sunnydale's Bus Station. I'm really looking forward to getting my ass kicked. Make that kicked, stepped over and handed to me back again all bruised and stuff…

Oh well, better hurry up. Just hope I'm not too late.

I think Sunnydale's way of greeting is by giving me the same old, crappy room I had before. Telling ya, this? my personal hell. It hasn't changed much at all. Oh wait, it's shittier which kinda seemed impossible but…this is SunnyD after all.

Wait, why is the motel greasy-guy starting at me like I've grown another head?

"What you looking at?" I ask.

"You done talking to yourself darling? The game's on, and I don't give a shit what this room looks like, don't like it? Go somewhere else. Either way, I'm watching the game." He says and walks away muttering, "Crazy bitch…telling ya, the insane one are always the hotter ones…damn."

Huh, some much for talking to yourself you bastard.

"Whatever." I say. Okay I woulda punch him before, but I've changed. Doesn't mean I'm not itching to kick his ass. I wouldn't mind clocking the guy. Although the thought of making physical contact with him grosses me out. Seriously, doesn't he know about soap and showers? I think that really is the only reason why I don't punch him.

The thing about jail? All that time you spend by yourself and thinking of what you did can lead some times to talking to yourself. Making that inner monologue, not so inner.

So much for looking sane…

* * *

I decided to lay low for a while, at least for the night. Even though the evil vibes here got me itching to slay and I can barely stay still, not that I ever could before even becoming a slayer, but since I first felt it, it got me even jitterier. Although jail time -reflection time- had me very still; sometimes I could just sit there for hours barely moving, and wouldn't even realized the time I spent there sitting like a rag doll. I still don't like to be still but I guess now I can at least stay still for a while.

The slayer connection tells me Buffy is nowhere near the motel so I don't have to worry about facing her tonight. The freaky feeling with the connection has increased 10 times fold. It makes me wonder what would it feel to be right in her presence, or even on the same block.

So yeah, the coldness of the connection has me freezing my ass off even though is fucking warm outside. It's that kind of annoying cold that gets through your skin and hits the bones and everything in between. The kind that hurts and annoys you as hell cuz you can't get rid of it, even though you are practically lying on the fire itself. That kind of cold. The emotional one that shakes your very core. The worst of all, cuz it pretty much takes over you; over every emotion and every thought. Every attempt at a positive thought becomes null. Irrational thinking, more than usual, kicks as hard as it can hit. Things you would never thought of doing, or even thinking about, start forming in your head. Crazy ideas. You look for something to burn you, and you itch for that burn again, over and over again. And its not the good kind of burn. No, you go for extremes, you make yourself be noticed. You tease, you break, you humiliate, expecting to feel some kind of regret, pain, joy, anything; anything other than void. Cuz you pretty much go for doing the wrong thing, because doing good, seems pointless, less fun. It seems pointless because you've failed so much at it.

So the feeling or lack of it consumes you. It devours you.

It shatters a person till they see no hope and no light.

You try to get away from the disapproving glares and stares. Glaring won't change you. Staring won't help you.

It's the horrendous feeling that makes a person think they are worthless of everything, even of life.

You don't think you can be saved, you are not worthy of even trying. It is hell within you. Everything is corrupted, damaged and broken. And if it isn't, by your own hands, you'll taint it; you'll humiliate it till you break it. The hint of fire, the spark that ignites it, that, which is offered by the darkness, is hard to resist.

Falling and falling. That's how you feel. Every time you hit bottom you think you can't fall lower, that it is as far as you get. Somehow, you manage to break that bottom and fall harder into another. Bottom after bottom, you hit. You surprise yourself when you fall lower. Your only hope, if you still got any, is for somebody praying to rescue you and your soul. Longing for somebody to catch you in mid fall; somebody's arms to reach out for you. Humanity is rapidly leaving you. What you thought. What you were. Who you were is not even a long lost memory; it's merely a blurry glimpse. A shadow that looms over your mind, but you can't quite make out what it is. What once was familiar is unfamiliar now. The tug in your brain telling you to recognize something as familiar is merely an itch which you don't care to scratch choosing to ignore it and hoping it away so you don't feel threatened by it and the shame it brings because it makes you feel weak and that's something you can't afford. You become nothing; just another vessel for darkness to reveal itself. Right or wrong are undistinguishable.

Fortunately I did have someone to catch me. It made me sick every time I fell lower. I wanted to stop. I wanted to be stopped; I couldn't bring myself to do it. The only way to be stopped was by somebody's hand, stopped for good, for the greater good. I corrupted and destroyed whatever I could, hoping somebody would kill me. I wanted it to stop hurting, to stop feeling so empty.

The deal with the Boss… figured he'd get me to do some dirty job, while I could play spy for the scoobies or something. Kill some demons, scaring others, that's what I was made for, right? But jeez when the whole thing with turning Angel into Angelus went down, even before, when they found out I was working for the Mayor, they didn't even considered I could be playing both sides. Of course later even if it crossed somebody's mind, the idea was shattered when I threw the weird thing at Angel. Still they coulda approach me or something. Guess they thought I was far too gone.

Everything I did haunts me. I can imagine just a little or a great part whatever, about how Angel feels like. Although for him is hundred times worse and the guilt he's been carrying around for hundred years still eats at him. I can only imagine what he went through upon receiving his soul. Had he been like any other dumb vampire I don't it would have affected him so much. Let's face it; Angel is not your regular vamp. In fact he is pretty unique, and as Angelus, Angel was a real bad boy. I know that for what I did, I deserve the pain and nightmares that it brings.

Killing the professor only served to strengthen the trust the Mayor had in me. The thing is, and, it pisses the hell out of me is that he saw right through me. He knew how it affected me, and that I wanted out. He never sent me again to kill another human. But one was enough.

It really pisses me off that he knew I could be his downfall. I was. He knew it and still cared about me. I needed someone and he was there for me. He was pretty sure, had they looked at me differently, I'd be pouring out everything I knew. They didn't and B didn't try hard enough. That, was his only hope. He was always aware that his Ascension could be ruined by the broken girl that had become part of his 'family'. So he tried his 'best' with me. A sugar daddy in a way. Believe it or not he asked me one day why was I there with him. What was I doing with him when I could be with _them_ fighting the good fight.

"_Oh, don't give me that look Faith. I've said it before. You are strong woman. A smart girl. You might not be at your best right now, it works for me though!_

_But believe me, I've seen evil and when at look at you, I don't see it. Yes, there's darkness in you. In the wrong hands you could be evil, as so could anybody else. Darkness can come out of every person. I've seen the hunger in your eyes when you slay. The darkness in them, but Faith, that darkness of you is the one of a hunter. The one of the slayer. What I'm getting at is that, what happened in that alley was an accident. The rush of the kill blinded your senses. It didn't make you evil Fai, it was a mistake. _

_I just want you to know that you can change, I mean not now, Oh no! that wouldn't work out for me. That would mean I'd have to kill you, and frankly, that'd break my heart. Pardon me the pun Faith, but have faith in yourself. You are such a young, capable young woman. You may not think it or the other ones can see it, but you are a really strong person._

_This is not the path for you. I've seen you struggling. It is in you to change Faith. Not somebody else Faith, don't let it destroy you. _

_Now, how about we go get some ice cream? I hear there's an all-you-can-eat special for Mayors."_

I know, not what you expected. Not what I expected. The problem was that I believed I was evil. That there was nothing I could do to make it better. It wasn't gonna bring the Professor or the Deputy Mayor back. That I'd always get that look from them. The disgust, pity and disapproval pouring out of them in waves of hatred and despise. It's not like I don't care what they think anymore. It's just, well I get now what he said yunno? About me being the only one who could change myself and make it better.

I was lucky to have two people there for me. In the Mayor's case to give me a little hope. I know B tried to help me. It just wasn't enough. I needed to hear from her that it had been an accident, not my fault. Even though I'm sure she had good intentions, all she did was rub it in my face.

So I guess when I woke up from the coma, and found no Mayor around it pissed me off that she had taken him from me. I was realistic enough to know that either he'd come out alive or she'd come out alive. It didn't surprise me that they manage to stop him. I guess I just felt lonely. I mean for me it was a day out. One day he is there, eight months later he isn't. All of that in a day's time.

Okay, back to the present. I've been her for about a week now. Got a job at a bar at Sunnydale's outskirts. It's not so bad, the outside it's shitty yeah but I'm sure Buffy won't be coming out here, so for now my butt is safe. Plus the bar, or nightclub, is pretty decent.

I know I came here to help and stuff but I just wanna get some cash to get some clothes and food, after those nights patrolling. At least I can take care of one of the double Hs.

A close encounter with Xander, had me hiding in a horrendously fetid alley. It smelled awful! I was only there for about thirty secs. Duagh! It still makes me gag every time I think about it. So why bother thinking about it? I have no fucking idea, it just pops up in my mind. Maybe it is home for some nasty smelling demon or something. Gotta check it out. I'm taking some gas mask though, and baby wipes cuz, ew!

Aside from almost running into Xander, haven't seen any of other Scooby. Which makes me wonder why hasn't B come and kick my ass. I mean she must sense I'm here right?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I'll be honest with you. The only season I've watched, all of it, has been the third one. In my opinion the best one. Aside from that, I saw most of the final season and few episodes here and there of the others. So idk much about time lines and what happened between 3 and 7. I just know Buffy died and stuff. Like major details but that's about it.

* * *

Chapter 6

Since being brought back by her 'friends', Buffy had been out of it. It was plainly visible for everybody. They all thought it was because the hell dimension experience she had had. The torture she had endured. When in reality it had been really peaceful. No demons, no worries. Pure bliss. She could finally rest, no carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. After all she deserved it. And it was taken away by her friends; people she calls family.

They thought they were doing the right thing. And in a way they were, she could have been really in hell. They could finally save _her_. If only they knew they'd brought her back to it. God, she felt empty.

It was their love for her that ripped her from heaven.

She loved them, she really did, but right now she despised them. She wanted to be angry at herself for thinking about it. She just couldn't shake the anger it brought to her. Their inability to let go brought her here. Their sense of righteousness; which felt more like selfishness. She couldn't blame them though; she would have done the same thing if she believed a loved one was in hell. She would have ripped somebody from heaven in her ignorance. That pissed her off.

With each passing day and week Buffy 'seemed' to get better. At least that's what everyone thought. Every smile, hug and kiss given was fake; was forced and it evoked an uncomfortable feeling inside her. Everybody seemed to buy her act. Even Tara, who she knew could see auras, seemed to buy it. Although out of everyone she noticed that Tara was the only one who could see something was off with her. Then again Buffy didn't blame her for not noticing or knowing exactly what was going on with her. After all she was ripped from somewhere. It was hard to get back on the rhythm of this life and place. And it was when she noticed Tara staring at her across the living room after Dawn hugged her for the third time that day that she made the decision to talk to Tara. Maybe not tell her about heaven, but having someone to talk to who she knew out of all of them was less likely to judge her. And Tara's quiet personality was a blessing. There was so much noise around them. They always expected so much from her.

Looking at the reflection on the mirror became a burden. She didn't recognize the person staring back at her. It was despairing to do so. The lack of feelings, emotions had her extremely frustrated. And when she got to finally feel something it was overwhelming. It came hitting her hard and left her so quickly that she almost fainted and the feeling after was horrendous.

The first days and weeks she kept hoping she would wake up from this nightmare. Hoping it would be a nightmare; a bad dream. From the few hours of sleep she got, in her dreams there was always present a sense of relief accompanied with pain. She didn't feel like she was sleeping at all. There was always the reminder of the place she had been in, and the place she had once called home. The same scene everyday. Hell.

Aside from her already messed up life, she was messing it even more. She'd slept with Spike. The thought of it, of _him_ made her gag. It was disgusting. It only happened thrice, but still three is a fucking big number next to zero. It was that same disgust that drove her to do it. It was the only way she could feel. Even if it was a bad, uncomfortable feeling. She embraced these emotions, the glimpse of them whenever she felt them. It was enough to get her through the day.

* * *

Weird. About a week ago there had been a shift in the energy around the hellmouth. Buffy felt it, and she figured that sooner or later the new evil in town was gonna show it's ugly face, and they'd eventually come out winners. That's what they did.

One day while in the Magic Box, while all of them where together and sharing about each others day, a few demons here, few demons and vamps there; Buffy wondered if they had reach out for help in the L.A gang. Had it only been the scoobs and Spike here? Did they contact Angel to help out? What about her sister slayer? Had she been asked for help? Had she refused it? Did it even cross their minds that having another slayer around in the hell mouth was probably the best way to guard it? Had Faith crossed their minds, when they made the decision to now guard Sunydale? To bring her back?

Faith… she hadn't thought of her much. The memories that name brought, the feelings that once were rejected, were now welcomed. They few times she thought of the rogue slayer made her feel like her old self again. As close as she could get. Though she didn't allow herself to think so much about the other slayer. Instead, she dwelled in the coldness that surrounded her.

The energy, the presence she felt with last week's shift in energy was a little bit familiar. She'd felt that presence before hadn't she?

It couldn't be _her_ could it? Angel would have called if the rouge slayer had broken out of jail wouldn't he? Plus it felt different. It felt disrupted, like broken or something. It never felt like that before so she was sure her sister slayer wasn't in town. Plus knowing Faith, she'd have been annoying the hell out of her already.

Everything felt so wrong here…

* * *

FPoV

It's been a week an a half since I got here. I've spent my time working and picturing possible scenarios regarding my approach to the scoobs. So far all I managed to come with is that my ass is gonna get kicked. Plus I have a feeling that no matter what my planed approach is, I'm gonna be meeting them in the worst possible time or when I least expect it.

I've been wanting to call Angel, but have refrained from it cuz I figure it's my gig, so it has to be me no one else that takes the initiative and stuff. Of course I know he'd be thrilled to give me some deep and meaningful advice and talk; that's just the way he is.

I just don't get why B hasn't shown up. Maybe she is just waiting for me to show my face and take me to some torture chamber and torture the hell out of me. Huh…

So I've decided to patrol today a hot spot which B must patrol too. Wish me luck…

* * *

I've been patrolling for a while now and so far no signs of B. I've handled some demons, a newbie and wannabes. It's been quite an eventful night actually.

It is past midnight when I spot a couple of demons. They looked kinda easy so I just go and start fighting them. Turns out they're pretty strong and weirdly enough one just leaves in the middle of it. So I just focus my attention on my actual rival so I can get this done and hunt the other one.

Agh! The stupid thing got some lucky shot and hit my ribs pretty hard. Fuck! I think he broke two.

"Fuck! You gonna pay for that!"

We end up rolling around in the ground, but because of my bruised ribs I end up bottom. I hate bottom. I manage to roll him off of me and twist its head snapping its weird neck. The fucking thing doesn't die though. After that, it just gets on its feet and comes at me walking with its head wobbling all over. That's when notice a weird gem embedded on its chest. So I take my knife out and thrust it on the gem but I'm not taking any chances so I take my stake out and then I stake it where its heart should be. It finally dies and when I'm about to hide it behind some bushes it disappears leaving the purple gem behind. Well I least I don't have to bother about hiding it anymore.

I ran in the direction the other demon took off. Not surprisingly I end up in another cemetery. That's when I see her. She is slaying the fuck out of him. It isn't like she's trashing him all around but her moves are those of a hunter. Cold. The moves of a slayer. Quick and mortal. From where I stand I see she has the upper hand and I also can tell that she has had plenty of opportunities to finish it already. She lets the demon believe she's lost the upper hand only to come back with a blasting upper cut. All of this, with no quips, no puns whatsoever. Not a word uttered. The only sounds made are the ones from the fists hitting hard flesh and grunts from the fight taking place.

In my distracted state I failed to notice two vamps taking advantage of it. I dust the first one pretty quickly. The other one swings a punch to my ribs which made me see stars. Still I take him out just as something slams my head pretty hard. And when darkness comes and I succumb to it, is when I fail to notice that it was friendly fire that knocked me out.

* * *

Angel woulda called wouldn't he? Apparently not. If who she was seeing was who she thought she was, then it meant Angel hadn't realized yet she was missing. What the hell was she doing here?

So she did what she thought was logical. She hit her. Hard.

* * *

'_The fuck?'_ Whatever hit me must have felt really emotional about it. Man, my head hurts like hell. Groggily, I open my eyes. Everything's a little blurry and when I close my eyes there's a shower of fireworks behind my eyelids. It's in this waking up state that I remember where I was before and feel my instincts kick in and I stand up trying to figure out where and who/what my foe is. Wherever "here" is, is freezing. It takes me a second to realize I'm at the Mansion. Big déjà-vu. Now I know why it's cold. There is only one reason why I'm in this particular place and only one who could've brought me here. I can feel her now completely. It's awful. She is standing a few feet apart. I don't dare to say a word. We then lock eyes and stare at each other for a few minutes.

Waiting. Always waiting…

"Why are you here Faith?" Buffy asks me, but it is clear she isn't going to wait an answer, so she keeps going.

"What are you doing here? Another one of your games? Cuz quite frankly Faith, I'm not in the mood for whatever twisted game you've got planned. So whatever it's you've come up with, you might as well know you're wasting your time Faith, cuz I'm not gonna play anymore".

After that Buffy just leaves.

I could say it went better than I expected. Yeah she did hit me, and yeah she was pretty emotional about it but I'm still alive. Less bruises too.

Then again, she might be leaving me here for some demon to find, or let me die from starvation. Huh…

And with these lasts thoughts, my tired and in pain head, orders my body to get some rest.

* * *

BPoV

I don't even bother telling anybody –including Angel- that Faith is here. The guys would make a fuss of it, and I really don't want to deal with any of them right now. It will only lead to questions and planning and them looking up for answers in me, which gives me a headache.

So I just left her there, hoping that whatever she's got planned disappears of her mind and leave me alone. I have enough as it is.

I found myself going back to check on her I guess a few hours later. I must have hit her pretty bad cuz she didn't even twitch when my stake fell off my jacket.

I notice she is shivering. Maybe she's sick; because outside its pretty warm and in the mansion the temperature is just right.

I sit a couple of minutes in the couch reveling in the warmth that I suddenly feel.

About two hours later I wake up and leave for work before she does.

* * *

FPoV

My grumbling stomach woke me up. I slept for about 7 or 8 hours is my guess. Feels good, hadn't sleep that much in a while, although I wouldn't call it sleeping as much as a concussion. My head still throbs like hell.

I did feel somebody moving around. I believe it was B so I guess that's why I didn't react at all. My slayer must have felt safe. Although it probably isn't a good idea to be unconscious in the presence of who may want you dead.

She hit me hard.

The cuffs are still around my wrists; guess she didn't want me running around.

I have two options:

Wait for Buffy to come back or;

Yank the chains 'til something pops; preferably not me though.

I opt to wait and see what B has in store for me.

* * *

BPoV

About 3pm I head out to the mansion after getting out of my work attire, and bring what was supposed to be my lunch to Faith.

It feels like the Angel thing again. I even surprise myself almost going to the Butcher. As much blood as Faith has in her hands, I'm sure she doesn't drink it. Nuts.

Anyway, I head to the mansion after walking down memory lane; literally.

Let's check and see if dear F is still there.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 7

Buffy is actually surprised to see Faith still there and very still. _This year couldn't get any weirder, _she thinks to herself. She doesn't bother to say hello and just tosses the bag of food in Faith's direction.

"Thanks." Barely shrugging in response she goes to sit on the floor in front of the other slayer.

Faith just ate in silence while she wondered why the blonde slayer was doing what she was doing.

After she's eaten her lunch and a few minutes pass, she builds up the courage to speak.

"Listen B, I know you told me that If I -"

"Don't."

"I just wanna-"

Faith sighs and waits for a couple of minutes before speaking again.

"About your question from last night…" She stopped waiting to be interrupted. Only when she was sure the other slayer wouldn't, she continued "I'm not here to play any games. That's not me anymore; I've-"

"Don't." Buffy growled again

"Buffy I wanna show you I've changed."

"Don't bother Faith."

"B, I-"

"Don't! Shut up. Just shut up! I don't care, so just don't." It was clear the venom in her voice and eyes, so Faith didn't push it.

An uncomfortable and frustrated silence came. While Faith seemed to be weighing what to say and not to say. On the other hand, Buffy used the silence as a refuge away from her problems, from her family. She was using Faith as a distraction; some place to hide from _them_.

Faith contemplated what to do and say to show the small slayer she'd changed.

She wasn't stupid she knew it would be hard. And she knew there was an even bumpier road ahead of them than there was before, but if they could work together, the road would get less bumpy every time. That's what she hoped for.

"I know –wait just hear me out- I know is stupid to ask, but, uh, are you gonna let me out of here today?"

_Snort_

Faith expected a sardonic laugh, a kick, a punch, whatever, but Buffy just snorted and delivered in a cold tone of voice her answer,

"Yeah, that's stupid."

"Well, I do have to get to work tomorrow, so I guess is not a problem then."

"What? You're giving me permission to keep you here?"

"No, that's…I was just rambling to myself." _That's it Faith, go and make it worse, why wont ya? _Faith thought to herself.

"Real sane, Faith, real sane." And with that the older slayer gets up and leaves.

Sigh.

* * *

Faith just spent her time looking around and walking through the mansion after getting rid of the shackles. It wasn't easy, for her ribs hadn't healed yet, and the lack of bandaging probably made it worse.

Apparently the mansion hadn't changed a bit. She wonder who bother repairing the broken doors and windows. That query brought and image of the "Brooding Vamp" fixing and repairing the mansion. Probably taking special care so everything would be happy with itself and whatever could be happy would be happy. The image brought a smile to her face.

* * *

It was bout 3pm again the other day when Buffy showed up.

"You still here?" She asked quirking her eyebrows at Faith, who was without the shackles.

"I don't like to be chained."

"Yet you got out of them and are still here."

"Well I-"

"Why are you still here Faith?" Buffy interrupted again.

"I thought, I don't know, I'd say it but you won't hear it."

"That's right. Oh My Faith! You grew some brains, was it something in the jail's food?" At Faith's silence and obvious dislike of her comment she kept going. "What, you wanted me to believe you have 'changed" by sticking around after getting out of those?" she asked pointing at the shackles.

"I was waiting for you to come by before I went to back to work."

"Who you gonna kill now?"

"Listen-" Faith said with an obvious edge in her voice now "That's not me anymore."

_Snort_

"Riiiight"

"I work at a bar just outside Sunnydale. It's not great but it is enough to-"

"Listen. Faith. We are not pals; we never were; and we sure as hell won't be now. So don't waste your breath telling me things which I don't care about. In fact, leave. Leave Sunnydale. You wanna show me you've changed? You wanna make it up to me? Then leave Faith. I have enough problems to deal with, to deal with another one. I don't need another pain in the ass."

Buffy then turn to leave, and she was just about getting through the door when Faith's words stopped her cold.

"Is this like the Angel thing again? Do your friends even know I'm here? I'm guessing no, cuz they haven't shown up with torches yet. Why are _you_ still here? Why come back with food if you want me gone? Or is it a fight you were expecting when you came back to check on me? Tell me."

"Shut up." Buffy said in a warning tone.

"If a fight were to ensue, would you fight with all your might, or would you put on a show for good measure and let me end it?"

SMACK!

With that Buffy left leaving Faith to stare at her disappearing form.

* * *

Everyone was at the Magic Box when the blonde slayer got back from the mansion. Buffy decided to blow some steam off after her 'talk' with Faith in the room Giles had set up for her to train.

Two hours later feeling somehow better and relaxed, she reports to Giles about the demons she fought two nights ago.

"Here," She hands Giles the gem she got from the demon. "It had this embedded on its chest. I had to hit it to weaken it. Apparently it doesn't die if you stab him in a vital organ. The weird thing is, that it broke when I hit it, and then the demon disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Giles asked

"Yeah, the gem was all that was left."

"You say you broke it," At Buffy's nod, the ex-watcher continues "Well evidently is not broken, and there doesn't even seem to have a scratch at all… We'll do some research, good job Buffy." Giles have Buffy a small smile.

"Well I'm gonna get ready so I can get back to work."

"Again?" Dawn pipes in "You just worked this morning"

"I know, it'd only be a couple of hours. A girl called in sick and I'm covering up for her. They're paying me extra so it won't be in vain to endure more burger-y torture."

"You want us to do the patrolling?" Asked an eager Willow

"No!" Buffy replied a little to quick and loud "I mean, no, Will, thanks. I don't want any of you guys running into one of those demons. They are hard to kill... A pain in the ass." Yep, she was definitely referring to both Faith and the demons.

"Oh, but is okay Buffy. There's this new spell a learnt that I've wanting to try on patrol mode." In her excitement Willow missed Tara's disapproving look. "It's supposed to protect you using the demons energy and essence to weaken it so you don't get hurt at all!"

"Perhaps it would be better to do some research first, then we look for ways to engage it. We don't know what hitting the gem really does; and there might be some other ways to kill them. If Buffy can't patrol, then we just send Spike." Giles said not worried at all if the bleached vampire ended up being just another pile of dust on Sunnydale's streets.

"Yeah, Giles is right. Anyway, see ya later." A couple of goodbyes accompanied the closing door.

"Giles, don't you know anything about this demon? Not familiar at all?" Dawn asks an already distracted Giles.

"What? Ah. Oh no Dawn. I can't say it sounds familiar to me. Perhaps it would be better to start looking for the gem's origins. It may give us some reference to a demon kind or cult using them. Anya, does this look familiar to you?" He asked showing the ex-vengeance demon the gem.

"Are you going to pay me to answer?"

"I'm already paying you. Now, please answer."

"With that attitude you're not gonna get an answer, grumpy-English man."

"Anya!" Exclaimed Giles. The ex-demon always managed to get him irritated.

"Babe, please just answer. It would save us lots of time if you did happen to know." Xander practically begged.

"Fine! But you better give me lots of orgasms for my trouble!"

"Ahn!"

"Does this look familiar to you? Yes or no?" Asked a clearly exasperated Giles.

"No."

Everybody groaned.

* * *

"Haven't seen you in a while, luv"

"Go away Spike."

"It's been quite an eventful night hasn't it? I could give you a hand…or more."

"Just go away! You value your undead life? Then leave, or I may just stake you."

"Then why haven't you? You coulda done a while ago. Admit it, you like having me around."

"Listen up, the only reason you are still around is because of Dawn." She really hated being questioned about her actions. She was not gonna have it again. First Faith, now Spike. What a day...

"And before?"

"Back then, just because you were useful not because I liked you. I can barely tolerate you."

"Well, it seems to me like you have found another way to make me _useful._"

"It wont happen again."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that slayer. I'm the only one you can really _be_ with pet. Not with your friends. You can let go with me. So you gonna keep coming back for more, because you need it."

Annoyed as hell, Buffy bites. She throws a punch then another, followed by kicks and a blur of violence. They end up rolling around in the grass. It is like this, that Spikes manages to undo her pants buttons, taking advantage of the motion and the slayers smaller size to get on top, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Admit it, you want it!" He goes down to kiss her roughly just as she manages to get her right arm free of his grip, and punches him in the nose breaking it.

"Get off of me!" She pushes him aside and straddles him to bring down a shower of punches. Spike, taking advantage of this position; bucks his hips to meet the slayers

This enrages Buffy even more and she continues to beat him up.

"Ha ha! That's it! Harder luv!"

Finally, is the consideration, the thought of giving in and fuck the vamp right there, because of the awful day she's had, that does it. She gets up and kicks the vampire between his legs. Hard.

"Don't you ever. Touch. Me. Again." Emphasizing each word with a kick to the already battered body of the vampire.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Hi! Sorry about the delay on chapter 7. I thought i had already published it.

Anyway, in this chapter there's much going on. Just some hindsight and whatnot.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 8

Rain poured down on the streets of Sunnydale at 5pm on a Friday noon. With only a few minutes for darkness to take over light, Sunnydale's demon population starts to get ready for a night out. Anxious they wait for the shadows and darkness to reign over this cursed city, to come out from their hiding places and terrorize those few unfortunates who fell pray of their wicked games.

It was no secret to the human population of Sunnydale that strange things happened everyday and probably had been happening since the town's beginnings. It didn't stop the people from still wanting to live their life and ignore the weird, gruesome deaths, with a hint of paranormal to them that surrounded them. It happened so much that people wasn't so shocked anymore and started to see it as an everyday life occurrence. Still, loses were mourn by those victim's families who hoped they had paid attention to the scandalizing death rate in Sunnydale and moved from out of there. It was written in the town's history. But who liked history anyways? Why bother with stories of death people and the likes?

It was this kind of thinking that allowed the demon population to settle down more comfortably. Plus the big hell mouth and all, was a pretty big attractor of demonic activity. It just couldn't be ignored by them. And whatever human who bother with even trying to find out what was behind the gruesome deaths was dealt with and delivered as a nice meal to a hungry demon.

Noon found Tara staring at the rain drops hitting against the Magic Box's windows. Everybody, but Buffy, was immersed in books while chatting a little so as to relax while still managing to do some research and keep a friendly environment.

Tara, having taken a break from the many books she had already looked into, mused over Willow's overactive use of magic. The redhead was becoming more engrossed and dependant on it each day a little bit more. It had Tara worried. She had discussed her worries with Willow but the redhead always said she had control of it. When in reality it was the magic that had control over her. She just hoped the young Wiccan stopped using it for personal purposes. She feared the power on Willow. She feared Willow would take the magic a little too far in her conviction that it was _her_ that was in control not _it _and start playing with the darker magic.

In her reflective state Tara also mused over the absence of the bleached vampire who had been absent for the past week. He usually was around to bother them and stare shamelessly and lasciviously at the blonde slayer. Maybe Buffy had finally dusted him, or at least hurt him pretty bad. _Buffy,_ she thought, s_he looks so sad… _Tara wasn't as oblivious as the others. She could see that something was wrong with Buffy, something deeper within the blonde slayer. She didn't need to see her aura to see that there was something bothering the slayer. That she was struggling to get through each day.

She wanted to talk with the blonde but Buffy was always making herself scarce. She noticed Buffy tried not to be alone with just one or two people for an extended period of time. Whenever that happen she always had an excuse, such as 'I'm tired. I'm gonna rest for a little while,' to flee the room. So it was hard for Tara to get a minute with Buffy alone without calling attention to them and having the others over worrying about something going on. Besides, she knew the blonde slayer was adamant to attention. She needed to think of ways to approach the slayer without the rest knowing.

Plus she also needed to talk about a shift she had felt a few weeks before. A presence. A familiar presence. She couldn't quite pinpoint it yet, but she thought it should only be told to the blonde slayer. She already knew how her girlfriend would react, and with the magic being the first thing on Willows mind nowadays, it would be better to be quiet about the matter.

She was fairly certain about whose presence that was.

Finally she went back to the research table to help a bit. After all she'd been standing by the window for the past hour and a half; her legs were tired, she need to sit.

"Anything yet?" Asked a sweaty and dripping Buffy, coming from a long run around Sunnydale.

"Buffy! You are gonna pay for the damaging floor – which you are dripping all over – I don't want it to come out of my salary so go and damage someone else's floor !" Exclaimed a scandalized Anya.

Not that she cared about the store. But if it needed repairs, Giles would surely take from her salary to repair it. That was unacceptable.

"And good evening to you too Anya." Offered Buffy with a sarcastic smile.

"Hello Buffy, perhaps it would be better if you got changed into some dry clothes first, then we discuss our progress in the research." Said Giles.

"Or lack of it." said a tired Xander

"I'll get change then." said Buffy giving them a small smile.

Buffy had spent the afternoon jogging and running around Sunnydale. It helped clear her mind. She was glad the bleached vampire hadn't shown up again for a while and that she hadn't had any encounters with the darker slayer. In all, it had been, as close as it could be, a wonderful week. The demon activity hadn't been that high and her adversaries hadn't been neither so easy nor so hard. So Yeah, a nice week. And the rain just seemed to make it all better. For now anyways; she hated slaying when it was raining because the vamp dust stuck to your clothes. So running in the rain; the feel of it against her skin; washed with it, some of her worries away. She knew they would be back, but she relished the sense of freedom the rain brought to her.

She ventured out to the outskirts of Sunnydale to see the bar Faith worked at. It wasn't that bad. She expected something nasty, or vulgar. At least it looked decent. After that she went past the mansion and then to the motel area. In none of the places she went to, did she feel the other slayer's presence. At least she didn't feel she was close to her or anything so she thought the other slayer had skipped town. _Oh well, it just gets better_ she thought to herself.

So there she was changing her clothes in a good mood at the magic store. She just hoped it'd stop raining by the time she went out to do some patrolling.

"Okay, I'm all dry and changed, so what do we have?" she asked once she came out of the training room.

"Nothing, unless you consider 'a slight headache and definitely aching eyes' something." said Xander, rubbing his eyes.

"That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, we have nothing so far, not in the demon books at least, we still have some gem books and a few of this to check."

"I'm waiting for a book about gems that demons embed on themselves to make them stronger. It should arrive tomorrow. It's not so common. That is why it's hard to find."

"Well let's just hope that there was only one demon here, I haven't seen any other on patrol."

"Have you asked around Willies?" asked Tara.

"Yeah, I've asked around, so far nothing."

Buffy met Tara's eyes. The blonde Wiccan was looking at her more intently. She cocked her head to the side, silently asking Tara what was wrong.

"Uhm, I believe there might be at least one more here." Tara spoke

"Why would you say so, sweetie?"

"Well, I felt a change in energy about a few weeks ago. With Buffy having fought this demon about two weeks ago, it must have been the demon's presence that provoked the slight change."

She finished her sentence looking at Buffy directly into her eyes just enough for the blonde to notice before she dropped her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well after everything that has happened in the past months, the hellmouth's energy has been shifty so is hard to discern whether it is balancing itself again or if there is just another visitor coming to town".

Tara didn't meet the blonde's eyes again, but she didn't need to, for it was clear Tara wasn't telling everything she knew to the others. And for that she was grateful. Tara briefly raised her head to give the slayer an almost imperceptible smile. _Yeah, now we are partners in crime_ Buffy thought giving Tara a brief nod and a small grateful smile.

All of this went unnoticed by the rest of the scoobies. Only time would tell if keeping this a secret was a wise decision. After all, Faith had been right. She hadn't told them and she had no intention to do so. Even if the other Slayer was already gone.

* * *

Faith was in a forest just outside Sunnydale. She'd discovered this place a while ago and she used to come here to relax and think a little. It was a beautiful place. There was a lake that always managed to freshen her up for it always was a little cold. _Just the right temperature._

She'd come all the way here from her motel room in shorts and a tank top; her workout attire. She'd been here for a while already, about 3 hours. She jogged around the lake, did some pushups in a clearing, pull- ups in a tree and finally swam a few miles in the lake. She loved this place. When Buffy, Willow and Xander were at school, she always came here. Sometimes she camped out here. That's why she missed all the Scooby meetings. The ones she was invited at least. Plus who would wanna be in a school library talking about a bunch of demonic crap when they could be out in a lake taking a swim and getting a tan? Nobody. She wasn't so much of a 'nature' person, but it was a break from the city's alleys, noise and weird odors. Plus the place was totally worth it.

After she 'joined forces' with the Boss, she rarely came out here, but when it got to be too much she either went to the beach or came to the lake. Swimming always helped to clear her mind.

Last week after her encounter with the petite slayer, Faith left for work which she left about 5am. Then, she just went straight to the motel to get some rest. The following days, she went to work right after a quick patrol and ended up getting back to the motel at 5 or 6 A.M. So she took the afternoons to work out a little of bit and relax.

Last night she called Angel to talk about what had happened so far. They talked about how Sunnydale hadn't change a bit. About the demon she fought the night she met with Buffy and the weird gem it had. He said he'd never seen it but had heard about it. Nothing specific, just that they existed. She also got herself a cell phone so Angel could call her whenever she wasn't in the motel.

They didn't talk about Buffy much though. She told him about the mansion and stuff and he said that it was gonna take sometime, that she should be persistent. She also spoke with Gunn and Fred, both of them wished her luck and told her she was welcome in L.A.

_"The Fang gang could use a slayer."_ Gunn said.

_"You just wanna see me in action."_

_"Got me right there."_

_"Anyway thanks, I might be going to L.A next week for the weekend. So get ready to do some damage. Gotta go, ya got my cell number right?"_

_"Yeah Okay slayer take care, just call us to let us know if you're coming or not."_

The bar she worked at wasn't so bad. They had nice Friday and Saturday night shows, the music was nice not so loud but loud enough to have a good time. The people she worked with most were part-timers; most of them from UC Sunnydale. So overall everyone was nice. Mike and Alex were fast becoming her friends. All of them were really nice and working with them was fun. So Faith was glad. Things were looking good for her so she wasn't that preoccupied with the situation.

Right now she was laying on her back in the grass staring at the sky waiting for the oncoming sunset to leave for work. She had to work today a short shift from 7 to 11 pm so she had time to do some patrol after work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

"Hey." Buffy softly greeted Tara in the Magic Box's training room

"Hi."

"Listen, thanks for not saying anything." Buffy nervously bit on her lower lip.

"So it is Faith then."

"…pretty much…" Buffy said lowering her gaze to the floor

"It's okay don't worry. I just hope… Willow… well you know how dependant on magic she's become and we know _she_ isn't Willow's favorite person…"

"Yeah…she still playing with it, isn't she?"

Tara held Buffy's gaze before she looked away and voiced her earlier thoughts.

"Buffy, if you need to talk or… anything really, I'm here."

Buffy looked at Tara in gratitude. At least somebody else knew about Faith and that felt good actually, not carrying around the weight of it on her shoulders. At least, lessens it.

"I know, and hey, I just well, I know you-_we_ need to talk about Willow also… so, yeah, I'm here for you too, okay?"

"Thanks, whenever you're ready, just come and we'll talk."

Both briefly embraced each other, and for once Buffy didn't feel the need to pull away immediately.

"Okay, I'm gonna patrol now, see ya later."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Tara

"Wait, you're not keeping her in a cage or anything are you? "

Buffy chuckled

"Nope, kinky though." she winked at Tara and left.

"OH! no! that's, no, I-"

And with that Buffy left a very stutter-y and flustered Tara to get rid of the _very_ interesting images that popped in her head.

_Ugh! Bad Tara! Bad Tara!_

_…Nice…_

* * *

Gosh I'm turning in to Faith! '_kinky though' _what the hell was that? Boy, did I enjoy Tara's expression. Now I get what Faith does it.

Oh speaking of Faith, I'm sure glad she's gone! No more Spike, no more Faith. What else could a girl ask for?

Wait…Tara didn't say anything about Faith being gone. Ugh! I hope her witchy-energy-sensor-radar-thingy is broken or something. That or she failed to mention she didn't feel her anymore. Yep that must be it! Now let's go and slay some demon ass!

Yeah, I'm feeling good today.

* * *

FPoV

Wow! I feel like I could slay for years! Going to the lake sure did me some good! Had a great workout 'session' I'm telling ya I feel like I could slay in this life and the other, non-stop!

This night has been crazy, there's been lots of baby vamps walking right through my stake! And the claw-y and leather skin demons have been out today too! I've kicked some ass tonight! Man is crazy, is like some evil wannabe is throwing a party or something and every demon wants to go. Here is how it's been;

New Vamps: 15

Regular Vamps : 10

Claw-y demons: 4

Some lizard kind of demons: 2

Ass kicked so far: 31

Level of awesomeness: Endless!

But who's keeping track?

And it's not even past midnight! Man I missed slaying…

I wonder if B is patrolling tonight, would be fun to slay together. I'm gonna see if I can find her or something, but first I'm gonna slay the hell out of this vamp.

I feel like the energizer bunny. I guess it must be from all the activity tonight.

Yeah I'm buzzing!

* * *

"And that's one more for Buffy the Kick Ass Vampire Slayer! 27! And still going! Come on bring it on dead-meat!"

Oh tonight is been beyond busy, but I'm enjoying myself too much to care about how much dust I've breathed.

Unfortunately Spike hasn't _accidentally_ gone through my stake yet. Just when you need him he doesn't show up. He must be hiding in his crypt watching his soup operas. What a sorry excuse of a vampire he is.

I've been keeping an eye out for one of the gem demons but apparently the one I slain was here all by itself.

With a final thrust to the female's vamp heart I dust the ugly creature and then I kick the other vamp in the sternum and before he can hit the ground he is dust.

"29!"

Okay, enough with the alleys! I'm gonna check the cemeteries.

I should go to Willy's first and check what's going on tonight. This is beyond not-normal.

* * *

Both slayers were unaware of each other. The buzz caused by the increased demon population had their slayer-connection dulled. The adrenaline was pumping through their veins like a raging fire and the slayer within was in full control tonight. Senses heightened to the point were they could fight their opponent blind folded, feeling and anticipating each move. Both were like panthers stalking through the night. Their prey only noticed them when it was too late.

Restfield cemetery was packed with activity. Demon's flying over tombstones; vampires attempting to hold down the slayer, other's fleeing the weirdly strong brunette or blonde girl they happen to stumble upon on… It was fairly loud and full for it to resemble a normal graveyard. Then again, it was Sunnydale.

Each slayer was fighting at least 15 fiends. Regular vampires; one or two scaly looking demons and whatever the hell those weird ones were. It was crazy.

With all the commotion around them, the Slayers failed to notice they were practically fighting back to back. They were slaying so feverishly that the demon count was reduced to 4 vamps and 5 demons in a matter of minutes.

Faith took out a vamp and performed a spinning kick knocking a demon into his pal, while using her momentum to decapitate another vamp with her sword. The demons on the ground got up with an angry growl, effectively blocking her view of Buffy.

Meanwhile the blonde slayer was having an agitated fight of her own. Delivering a swift kick to a demon's ribs she spun around and backhanded the vamp, which was trying to sneak up on her from behind, in the face and then drove her stake right through its dead heart. Not even stopping to assess her opponents' location she dropped down to her knees just as a vamp flew over her body in an attempt to tackle her. She got to her feet and kicked the scaly demon that had gotten to its feet and kicked it again in the bruised ribcage and grabbing the back of its head drove her knee into its face. Picking out her axe from the ashes of a vamp that took it from her, she swung and stroke the demon right on its neck with the very sharp axe, effectively decapitating it.

Having taken out a vamp that came out of nowhere Faith was left fighting a very strong looking demon and a vamp. With a punch to its windpipe, a knee to its stomach and a twist of its head the vampire turned to dust.

The gruesome sight of demon remains, blood and dirt scattered all over the scene was oddly captivating and entrancing by the synchronized dance of the slayers slaying their prey. The feral look, the hunger in their eyes was enthralling. The energy emanating from them was strong, powerful and addictive. The more they gave in to the primal senses and cravings in their beings, the stronger it got. No words left the slayers' lips. Throats were filled with guttural growls and grunts as a warning of the power within. The few smart and lucky ones to get away sure did pay attention to this territorial and powerful warning by fleeing the scene.

It was over the midst of splattering blood, the rush of fire through their veins and dropping sound to the ground of the last demon that their eyes met.

There was no Buffy or Faith. The only recognition in them was the slayer within them. They just couldn't figure out whether it was a good thing or not. Threat or ally.

There was only a way to find out.

They circled and analyzed each other.

Then they engaged in a simple fight. Throwing powerful and strong punches and kicks, but not their strongest. They took and gave equally.

They ended up in the ground rolling each other to get the upper hand. The older slayer having just a stronger scent to warn of the other of her power and Faith's younger and untamed but quite satisfied slayer scent having a deliciously tempting effect on Buffy's slayer put a dilemma on who should be on top. Of course having been around for longer than Faith was an indication of dominance and power but there was no doubt that both were equally powerful, and deadly.

Finally inhaling each other's scent and feeling the familiar touch, recognition started to kick in and break through the haze they were in. Although recognition got them as far as to know their own names.

Arms pinned above her head by Faith's hands Buffy looked into Faith's dilated pupils and took in the beauty of this being on top of her, just as Faith did the same. Turning them over, Buffy pressed more firmly her body into the younger slayer stretching out to her full height on top of the brunette.

Feeling and seeing each other easier than when they were fighting, finally brought home who they were.

_"What the hell?" _was their shared thought

Confusion was written in both of their faces. Then they both took in the very intimate position they were in. Buffy jumped to her feet like she'd been burnt with fire.

"Whoa!" Both exclaimed

"What did…What the hell are you still doing here Faith?" Buffy asked while Faith got to her feet

"I told you I was gonna stay… and what the hell did just happen? How did you get here? When did you get here? How did I get here? Man my head is killing me."

"Great, you are drunk. My, I see how you've changed. Now you get drunk and patrol."

"I'm not drunk you idiot. I know how I got here okay? I was patrolling what I meant is that I don't remember feeling…seeing you patrolling as well."

"Well yeah, me neither. In a way I do, but it's kinda blurry"

"So…" Faith shrugged.

"Back to my question. What are you doing here Faith? I thought I told you to leave."

"Yeah well I said I'd stay. Plus you should be happy I did cuz tonight has been wicked crazy."

"I'd never be happy with you around."

"Well you gonna have to get use to it cuz I'm staying. From what I heard and seen Sunnydale could use another slayer."

"What are you saying? That I'm not enough for this town? That the hellmouth it too much for me? Let me tell you, this has been my town for 6 years and I've made it safer and I've gotten my job done, which is more that can be said of you!"

"I'm not saying you haven't. I'm just saying the hellmouth it's attracting more demons than usual, and you could use a hand. Plus I'm a slayer too. I belong here were the hellmouth is."

"No Faith, you don't. You have no place here. If you want a hellmouth, then go to Cleveland cuz you're not wanted here."

Faith just sighs and balls up her fists.

"Listen, let's just finish tonight's patrolling. It's only, what? 2 A.M and look how many we've crossed paths with."

"Whatever… just don't get in my way. You go that way, I'll go this way." Buffy said.

"I was thinking, maybe we could patrol together." Faith said shrugging.

"Fine whatever, just be gone by tomorrow." Buffy sighed dejectedly.

"Sure thing." Faith said looking around with a satisfied grin and hiding it from view

"I mean it. Be gone by tomorrow. Adios." Buffy said glaring at Faith hearing her careless remark.

"I know you do."

Buffy sighed again. Faith wasn't gonna go away so easily was she?

* * *

Locked away in the Magic Box, the purple gem shone brightly throughout the slayer's primal encounter.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So B, how many have you slain tonight?" Asked Faith while fighting a group of vampires

Buffy staked a vamp, moving onto the next. "I don't know.I lost count. Lots though."

"Do you have any idea why it's been so crazy tonight?"

"No, I'll just have to ask Giles what especial event goes around tonight."

"Hey, remember the night you knocked me out and dragged me unconscious to the mansion?"

"…"

"Well, there was this couple of weird demons. I had to hit some weird gem on its chest, and then the ugly thing just disappeared."

"Wait, was there one more?"

"Yeah I only saw two. One just ran away, but I'm guessing that's the demon you were fighting."

"Yeah, I took the gem to Giles to do some research and find out about it."

"I talked to Wesley and he's doing some research. Angel too, he said he's heard of them but doesn't-"

"Wait. Angel knows you're _here_?" Buffy asked clearly pissed

"Uhm yeah." Faith answered taking a step back from Buffy who suddenly was focused on her

"Oh, ha ha. No, that's is priceless. You'd think he would call to let me know you're on the run and on your way here. What's he playing at? Did he break you out of jail?" Buffy made her point about how she felt about it by twisting the vampire's head off.

"What? No! I'm not on the run Buffy, I didn't break out of jail, okay? They let me out, I did my time." The dark slayer replied taking a particularly smelly vamp. _Man did he stink or what?_

"Right, because killing 2 people, torturing and playing with other people while siding with a demon to take over the world equals 2-3 years on the penal system!" Buffy rolled on the ground to avoid being tackled and killed with her own axe.

"No it doesn't. I wasn't charged with murder okay? Just breaking and entering and some other stuff."

"Ha ha! Unbelievable! And what? did they let you out on good behavior too? Is that what you're gonna say next?" Hitting a vampire, that looked suspiciously like Spike, with gusto.

"Actually they did!" Kicking a vamp right on hideous face

"I'm not stupid Faith. There's no way you could have gotten out of jail so quickly with two murders on your back and God knows how many more I don't know about!"

"It was just two okay! Just Finch and the Professor! Which by the way the first was an accident in which you happened to be and play part in! And don't you think I know that? By the penal system, had I been judged and charged with murder I would be rotting in jail. But I wasn't. And I'm here to make up for what I did, by doing what I was meant to do. By being a slayer. I can help so much more being her than locked in jail."

"I don't know why you even bother to be here." Buffy growled "Fine. Let's say, yes, you got out. Go and be a slayer, that's if you can, somewhere else. Not here Faith. Not again. You're not welcome here anymore." The blonde staked a vamp to emphasize.

"Have I ever been?" Faith turned to glare at her, then resumed her fighting. "I mean Sunnydale could have been in flames and run over by demons but still I was the last person you would ever call to help. I was always your last choice. And why? Cuz you're friends liked me better just that one second. And then you managed to fill their head again with "'ust Buffy Matters' and feeling sorry for yourself and how the slaying made your life so difficult, when I could help you with the burden you saw it like. I wasn't competing against. But you've always seen me as a rival. Never an ally."

Faith punctuated her words by swiftly staking a vampire and sending another one flying with a high kick to its chest.

"Oh, c'mon, now who's feeling sorry for themselves? And remember the night you helped me with my 'burden', remember what happened? You killed a man!"

"Now that is bullshit, _we _killed a man! You were there too! YOU threw him at me! You were about to stake him!"

"Cuz I thought he was a vampire!"

"Well so did I! It was an accident! What part of 'an accident' do you not understand? What, you thought I went 'Oh! a human! Let's stake him!'?"

"Well didn't you do that to the Professor? Didn't you kill him?"

"Yes, yes I did. And no matter what you think I'm not proud of it! I hate myself for it."

"Yeah well you should."

Feeling a little sheepish, Buffy staked the her last vamp and then turn to look at Faith who was busy with her own.

"Yeah well I am." Faith gruffly replied. "Whatever, I'm starving. I know just the place for some really good Buffalo wings and baby BBQ ribs, plus you get soda free refill after your second glass."

"Uhm, Faith, you do know we are in Sunnydale right? There's no T.G.I Fridays nor an Applebees or something of that kind right?"

"Oh I know girlfriend, but like I said, I know just the place, you just haven't looked hard enough."

"…" Buffy just stared at Faith

"C'mon B, I know you're starving too. Plus I'm buying. Free food. Yummy." Faith flashed her a toothy smile and wiggled her eyebrows

"Alright fine…you better make sure I don't regret coming along. And those ribs better be good."

"Trust me B, you'll love them"

Buffy eyed Faith suspiciously…

"It's a bar isn't?"

"Why would you say so?"Asked Faith pretending to be offended

"Well it's you."

"You'll see when we get there Princess"

Yes. Faith was smirking smugly.

* * *

"Here we are. Whaddaya think?"

The place Faith took Buffy wasn't bad at all. It was kinda cozy actually. The clientele was mainly late night shifters and middle age couples, who most likely were medicine Professors at UC Sunnydale and doctors in Sunnydale or nearby hospitals. Buffy actually recognized the Dean of Medicine among them. Some of them were actually pretty obvious wearing scrubs under their clothes. She figured they came here after a long – and most likely- stressful night to unwind and chat and have a few drinks. It explained why they were up at 3 am and in a bar. Or that she hoped. Unless they were demos posing as humans… but she didn't get any evil vibe from them.

The bar wasn't actually packed. It couldn't hold too many people just about 50 would fill up the place.

"See? It's not bad at all."

Buffy sat at a table at the back while Faith went to order the ribs and drinks.

"So B, never been here before?" Faith asked while putting down two beers on the table.

"Nope. Never seen it either."

"Well that's cuz you probably never come this side of town."

'The Place' –bar's name- was in a quaint corner between some alleys making the perfect spot for the brunette slayer to have stumbled upon.

"There's not much to do out here."

"True. Oh wait I forgot to order the wings."

Buffy watched Faith talk to the barman. From what she could see Faith was a regular customer. And a fond one at that, because who she could assume was the manager or at least owner came to greet Faith and planted a big one on the darker slayer's cheek followed by –what looked like- an affectionate bear hug.

The bar owner was in his late 50's and seemed to be a very kind man.

Buffy quirked her eyebrows. She never seen anyone –aside from Angel- hug Faith. And what made it weirder was the fact that _Faith _was _hugging _him back. Not kicking his ass or anything.

"What did just happen? Did _you _just hug him back?" she asked when Faith got back.

_Ugh she saw everything_

"Uh, yeah" Faith answered blushing a little, thanking the Gods that the light hid it from Buffy. Or at least she hoped it did.

"Did you get yourself another sugar daddy?"

_Another? Is she fucking serious?_

"What? No B! Edward is… just a friend of mine you could say."

"Aha…"

"Stop being such a perv. I used to come here after patrolling so we bonded. He puts extra spice and sauce whenever I feel like blocking my arteries. Plus he lets me have extra of whatever I'm having with no charging and soda refill. Both his son John, the barman, and him were a little freaked out with my eating 'abilities' at the beginning but they've gotten used to it."

"Huh." Buffy took a swig of her beer and thought about what faith just shared with her.

"Huh… what?" Faith asked clearly confused.

"Huh."

They stayed in silent for a while until the food arrived.

"There you go ladies. Enjoy." One of the waiters said while giving them a slight amused look. _Does the little blonde eat that much too? _He pondered.

"So B, you still go to college?" she asked while putting food on her plate.

"No." Buffy simply answered with no further elaboration.

"Why?"f

Buffy stared at Faith for a while. She didn't want Faith to believe she was giving her another chance or trying to be friends with her or anything like that, but she also didn't want to be in an uncomfortable silence. IT leads to dwelling on her thoughts and she wanted to be as far away from her mind as she possibly could.

She found out she couldn't be as passionate hating Faith as she may have been before she sacrificed herself. The flame was still there but lately it looked more like a spark.

Plus the food was delicious. She hadn't had such great wings and ribs in her life. And Faith was buying so she decided to share with her too.

"Well, as you know being a slayer goes against any kind of normalcy. It was fun at the beginning. Normal life and such but there is always an apocalypse looming around and over us and it's hard to deal with both when education and slaying take so much of your time and slaying is obviously more important that getting a degree. Also finding out that you are broke puts college education in the unaffordable part of the chart."

"Broke? How?"

Buffy took a deep breath before continuing her tale.

"My… mom's hospital bills were too high and keeping the house and taking care of and supporting Dawn is expensive. Without a steady income, or an income at all, it gets pretty rough to keep everything in order."

"Dawn?"

"Yes, Dawn."

"Is she a family member of yours or something?"

Buffy stared at Faith.

"You're kidding me right?"

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't know who Dawn is. You never talked about your family. Is she a cousin?"

All Buffy did was stare at Faith incredulously.

"What did you smoke Faith?" giving Faith a look narrowing her eyes.

"I swear I don't know who you're talking about B." Faith was getting a little bit pissed off with Buffy looking at her like that.

"Dawn, my little sister."

_Whoa what? That I did not expect_

"Whoa! Wait you have a sister?" she asked wide eyed. "How come I didn't know about her? Did she use to live with you father?"

"What? Faith you know her. Remember she used to hang on and around you all the time?" At Faith's blank look she kept going. "Remember christmas eve? You two made a semi-snowman and ruined my favorite scarf… No?"

Faith was even more confused now. She had spent christmas eve with Joyce after Buffy left. There was no Dawn or anybody else for that matter with them that night.

"You were like her favorite person. All she did was talk about you and how cool you were." Buffy bitterly added. "Well that was before you locked her on the closet and held my mom hostage."

Faith ignored that last part for a sec and tried to remember the kid. She was sure she would remember someone who idolized her.

"I'm sorry about that."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry about your mom Buffy."

"Well now it's too late to apologize to her isn't it?"

"Yes is it."

They finished the rest of their meal in silent. Both thinking about the elder Summers.

"Anyway B. I think I would remember if you had a kid sister."

"You really don't remember her? You're not shitting me Faith are you?"

Faith shook her head.

"How could you not remember Dawn? _Lil' D_? _Squirt_? _Lil' Monster_? Nothing? The tantrum thrower annoying sister of mine?"

"Not ringing a bell."

"Well that's weird."

"D'you want another one?" Faith asked signaling the beers.

"Yeah, sure…" Buffy answered absentmindedly.

_Well that IS weird. How could she not remember her? Everyone else does… Faith lived in a Dawn-less Sunnydale. How did Dawn's 'presence' alter my memories? What...how is life without Dawn like? Is Faith reality different than mine? Do we have different realities?_

Buffy's musing was interrupted by Faith sitting down and putting down the beers. She guessed she had to tell Faith why she had a sister which might be the cause by she wasn't in her memories, but she also wanted to find out how it had been without having Dawn around.

"So, according to you, how did you...we spent that christmas eve?"

"Well, after I arrived something with Angel happened so you told me to stay the night with your mom and that you would tell me what happened and then you left. So Joyce and I just had dinner and then watched some old movies and stuff like that. Then I ate your dinner… some of it. And then it started to snow, which was really weird by the way, and your mom made us some hot chocolate and we went outside and stayed there for a little while."

_So the thing with Angel did happen too. The only thing missing is Dawn overjoyed state at having Faith over. And Dawn herself._

"I see…" Buffy looked at Faith who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Your mom even threw a snowball at me." Faith shared smiling fondly.

First genuine smile and fond look she had ever seen on Faith.

Picturing her mother throwing her darker counterpart a snow ball also put a smile on her face. A genuine one too. It had been a while…

Faith suddenly snorted

"She even made up the rule that because I was a slayer she could throw as much snowballs as she could in a minute and I could only retaliate with one every 20 seconds... Then we went inside and about an hour later, you showed up."

Buffy felt jealous of Faith for having shared that with her mother. She couldn't complain much though. After all it was her that decided to skip christmas with her family to save the suicidal vamp that was the love of her life.

It still bothers her that she kinda forgot –you could say- about her mother when she went to college. Figures it would take Faith showing up and using her mother to get back at her, for her to realize how alone she was without her there. Yes she had Dawn but, her mom had had her little girls together and the three of them formed a family, and suddenly Buffy was not there anymore. And it wasn't like when Buffy had really been there, while living with her mother, that she had been much _there_ but they had an understanding and took care of each other.

Every time Buffy came home from patrolling she felt relieved to be coming back home to a normal mom, an annoying bratty sister and a love filled household.

Still she smiled at Faiths anecdote…at the thought of her mom being care free and having a good time.

"I think I know why you don't remember her."

"You do?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Well… you gonna share why?" the rogue slayer asked expectantly.

"Not yet. I have to make sure first."

"Okay." Faith softly replied

She smiled inwardly. The other slayer had –unintentionally or not- agreed on spending more time with her. Things were definitely looking not bad at all.

* * *

After having a few drinks and leaving "The Place" the chosen two were finally on their way back to Sunnydale.

"Thanks." Buffy offered reluctantly.

"You're welcome."

"I still want you gone."

"Of course you do."

"I mean it Faith. Be gone by tomorrow. Today would be much better."

Faith sighed.

"Okay. Tell ya what. I'll stay until we know why it was so crazy tonight and after I get some info on those weird demons. Then, if you still want me gone, and you don't need me anymore I'll leave."

"What do you mean if I still want you gone? Of course I'm gonna want you gone."

"We'll see. So we have a deal?"

Buffy stayed silent for a while pondering about what to do.

"Okay, but If you really piss me off then you better be gone."

"Okay, no pissing you off."

"And lay low for a while. Don't go around walking like you own the place or anything. Just stay out of sight, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. So what happens if I cross paths with any of your friends? Or your sister for that matter, which by the way, I don't know how she looks like so…"

_Damn, Faith has a point. She doesn't know Dawn at all._

"Nothing happens cuz you're not gonna cross paths with anybody. Just go to work and then patrol. Try to avoid the Magic Box and the campus please. Just… lay low. And if you do end up crossing paths with someone they are most likely to go and let me know so… we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

_Everyone except Willow. I just hopes she calls me instead of trying a spell on Faith._

"And try, really try to avoid Willow if you do see her please. Unless you want to end up being a frog or something."

"Okay… got it. Low profile means no turning into a frog. Anything else?"

"Stay out of my way too. If I need you I know where to find you."


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took me so long to update! this chapter is actually pretty long, so i've divided into 3 parts, but lets just call them ch 11 ch 12 and 13. Still havent finished but I'll try to update faster next time.

Thanks to all that are reading my story and reviewing,

Anyway, that said, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11

It's been a week since I last saw B.

I spent last weekend in L.A mostly helping out cuz the City of Los Angeles is crazy as hell. It seems to be buzzing almost like Sunnydale has been this past weeks. But chasing after demons can be such a pain in the butt in there cuz;

A: It's so much bigger than Sunnydale.

B: It has a ridiculously amount of demons posing as humans.

C: Said demons; and others; actually WORK and OWN actual BUSINESS.

D: There are a lot of places where they can hide.

So yeah, a pain in the ass. And yeah, of course I enjoyed myself! Hell yeah! It got me so charged up it was crazy, the H&H had me nuts. It had been a while so I had my itch extra scratched. I know it sounds like I'm a whore and stuff but I got needs. Who doesn't? Plus it wasn't like I fucked the first guy I saw and then passed onto the next. It was actually a nice guy who was on the lookout for the same thing. A hot & sweaty night one stand of eye rolling and toe-curling sex. No strings attached.

Anyway, Wesley told me he hadn't found much about the demons. In fact he didn't find anything at all. He did have this theory about the gem after I told him about the stuff that happened with B and the town buzzing with demons.

According to Wesley, the gem, either breaking it, or just the presence of the demons, messes up with the hellmouths energy. Or something like that. He said that perhaps by breaking the gem, it attracts demonic essences and that might be why it's been so crazy out there. He couldn't think of a reason why the gem regenerated itself other than some spell or a high mystic/magical significance. Although he did say it was just a theory, because things have been crazy as well in L.A.

"Perhaps I could talk with Mr. Giles to cross reference some books and find out more about it."

"That's okay Wesley. I'll let him know about your 'theory' and have him call you if he finds something or whatever."

_Everything was going well until that 'whatever'…it got me a look_

"As you wish."

"Okay, well I'm heading out. Thanks for the help Wes -ley. Call you when I get there Big Guy. Later guys."

I talked with Angel about Buffy's sister, asking him if he knew about her. He made a weird face at first, as close as he could get too anyway, and later said that he did know about her. And apparently I did too. What is weird is that he seemed to grimace every time I asked him about her. As if he was try to remember. He basically said the same thing B said. Pretty girl that seemed to throw herself at me anytime she could whenever she saw me. Like any sister, she said didn't like her older sister and the two of them where always fighting with each other and Dawn said I would have been a much cooler sister than Buffy. Like any kid sister or sibling, her goal was too piss Buffy off as much as she could, though they love each other to death. Sounds like someone I know.

Again, I think, something like _that_ I would remember.

I mean is not like I get that kind of…adoration like _ever_.

On the ride over I thought about at least letting know Giles that I'm here. I mean, Giles is a nice guy, and it would help him knowing exactly what happened in the cemetery the other night to find about those stupid demons. Plus, if he gets a call from Wesley saying I told him about the gem, so he doesn't freak out or anything. Anyway, I dunno. I think it would be better.

It would be so much better if they all knew I'm here instead of running into me or something like that and getting turned into a fly or a frog. Not that I would ever be safe about that one. I know Willow has wanted to turn me into _something_ for some time now.

So yeah I'm gonna try to convince Buffy about it.

* * *

Its night already and I'm patrolling the graveyards.

Oh, look! There's B… And that's not a happy face…

"Where the hell were you?"

"Well, hello to you too B. How have you been?"

"How have I been? Where the hell were you Faith? I needed your help with some nests and you weren't here like you said you would be!"

_Man, she's pissed!_

"Um, I've been here all the time."

"Yeah, well you were _not_ here last weekend."

"Oh, yeah, no I wasn't."

"Well?"

"I was in… L.A."

"…"

"Angel needed help with something."

_Now she looks even madder. Probably not the smartest thing to say…_

"Oh, Angel needed _help_ with something. Of course, why wouldn't you run all the way there just to 'help' him."

'_Help' him…what a bitch!_

"Well yeah. L.A 's been crazy too, they needed a hand so I went to help."

"Faith, correct me if I'm wrong but…I do recall you telling me that you would help _me _with the slaying. Not in L.A, but _here_ in Sunnydale."

"Look B I know, but I couldn't exactly call you or show up at your place to let you know I was going away without bumping into anybody. I couldn't find you either during patrol so…"

"Whatever Faith. Why did I even bother to think I could count on you? I've always known how _reliable_ you are."

"Wait don't go."

"…"

"Let's just exchange numbers, that way if you need me you can get a hold of me. And if I need you or find something you might be interested in, I can give you call."

"I do get the whole point about communication yunno? No need to explain."

_What? She's really bitchy today._

"Okay…"

So we exchange cell numbers and stuff. I might tell her about letting Giles know. Which probably, isn't such a good idea seeing how moody she is.

All the time we were talking she was taking out three vamps all by herself.

Needless to say, I think the vamps were actually grateful when the stake pierced their hearts. She totally kicked their butts.

We start walking through graves side by side looking for some more action.

"So…"

"Faith, I'm really not in the mood for talking."

"I know, but let me ask you something, have you found out anything about the demons?"

"No. So far nothing,"

"Wesley has a theory. He says that maybe the gem is what's attracting so many demons to Sunnydale…aside from the hellmouth that is."

"Why?"

"According to him, when we broke the gem, it might have activated something or whatever and that might be why is been so crazy. That or the demons did something."

_Or another apocalypse is coming…_

"Yeah, Giles said something similar."

We finally found 4 vamps and they were dust in no time.

"How are things in L.A?"

"It's wacky out there. You know how big L.A is so the demons can hide everywhere. Plus there's the Wolfram & Hart Evil Associates INC law firm deal."

"Yeah…"

_Yeah I know. She was asking about Angel, but if I mention him once more she might go ballistic._

"But everybody is fine. They seemed to work good together."

_Lame…_

"Listen, I was thinking that maybe you should tell Giles I'm here."

"Why?"

"Well what if he gets a call from Wes telling him about me telling him about some weird demons and the gems? Don't worry I told Wesley I'd tell Giles about his thoughts but knowing him he may still wanna talk to Giles himself, from watcher to watcher to discuss it."

"Why did you have to tell Wesley?"

"Because I wanted to find out about the demons. Plus, that way they could do watcher-y stuff together and yunno, find about it faster."

_Watcher-y stuff? Together? Only Faith would manage to make that sound dirty…Ugh! Images!_

"Ugh! Thanks. A lobotomy is in order." Buffy says grimacing. Pretty much giving an idea of what kind of unwanted thought crossed her mind.

"Dirty mind you got there Girlfriend."

_Damn right I'm smirking! _

"Me? You were the one that made it sound like _that_."

"It's not my fault my voice is so fucking sexy. Everything I say sounds dirty."

"Yeah that cuz most of what you say is dirty." Buffy pointed out.

"True."

See, this is what I like between Buffy and I.

I mean, we might be killing each other one minute and the next we're laughing together.

Are we seriously that fucked up?

"Why don't you go and patrol the alleys. That way we cover more ground in less time."

"Getting rid of me twinkie?"

"I'm serious, I skipped patrol yesterday. And it seems you did most of your rounds in the graveyards, so go to the alleys."

"Some nest or something I should know about?"

"No."

"Okay, see you later then."

* * *

Honestly I don't know if I was pissed at Faith for not being here or for coming back at all. It really did piss me off that she wasn't here when I really needed a day off, but at the same time it pissed me off that she came back so, I don't know. It's actually pretty simple. I'm just pissed at her.

I told her to patrol the alleys cuz I think the guys are coming to bring me some food or something, or Spike may show up too so…

Angel hasn't even given me a call to apologize or something. I thought now that he knows I know Faith is here he would… anyway, Faith did say that he was pretty busy running the L.A gig.

Faith is probably right about telling Giles. It's also possible that he tries to contact Wesley for some info, or the other way around. I know I _should_ tell the guys, but Giles is probably the only one who isn't going to get mad at me and try to turn Faith into a monkey or something. Well I don't know how Xander is going to react but I know he's going to get mad. He might not want to turn her into something, but he might want to turn me into a bug. And Dawn… well she might actually kick Faith hard and glare at her. Out of everyone, aside from me, she is the only one who would physically attack Faith and not be afraid at all. Yeah, I'm proud of my little sister.

Tara has been helping me with my emotions, or lack of, by meditating and exploring whatever it is I'm feeling. I haven't told her anything yet, but I'm pretty sure she notices and might have an idea. Plus I know she knows about auras and stuff, and my aura has got to be really weird and messy. The thing about Tara is that you feel relaxed around her. Her aura, her presence, exudes peace so it's been really easy to trust her and let her help me and stuff. We don't talk much. Words are just not necessary when she can read more deeply into you that you probably know and could express.

We've been trying to think of a way to let them know Faith's here. Although we know they'll probably bump into her, we still like to fool ourselves that I'm gonna tell them or something. Or Faith herself. Tara is worried about Willow's reaction. We know she is most likely to cast a spell on Faith.

I know Faith's changed. It's obvious. You can tell just by looking into her eyes. And the time I spent with her has shown me that too. Maybe the guys could see that, but I doubt it. I'm not saying I'm going to forget what she did or even forgive her for that, but we have to move on. And the guys should really see that having Faith around is probably a good idea; she is a slayer after all.

_Random thoughts in my head…._

Last week, Giles, Tara, Willow and I were talking about Giles' theory and the general wackiness of the hellmouth and Willow suggested yet another spell to block the energy or something.

"While that's probably the best way to stop it, I reckon it would be unwise to do so. We have no information so far about these demons, and a blocking spell might make matters worse. It's the hellmouth after all."

"But I could…I could-"

"Will, Giles's is probably right. I mean if things were that easy this wouldn't be a hellmouth and we wouldn't have an apocalypse every year."

"I know, but it could be helpful, that way we could find out something."

"Yes, Will it would. Which doesn't necessarily make it a good thing either. What if it makes it so much worse?"

"What if it doesn't?" Willow said getting a little defensive.

"Will just lay off the magic for once."

"What are you implying Buffy?"

"Nothing Will. It's just that you've been using magic a lot lately. It would be better if we do this the old way, yunno research and stuff."

"But using a spell _is _research."

"Sweetie, they're right. It may make matters worse. Let's just keep doing research."

"All I'm saying is that we could perform some minor spell-"

"Willow, that's enough." Tara snapped. "You've been using magic for just about everything lately. It worries me that you've been so much into it, that all you wanna do is keep using it. And you know that's an improper use of it. So please, stop. Okay? We'll find a way."

"Fine, I just wanted to help."

"We know, and we appreciate it, but it's better if we do not disturb the balance any further."

"Okay, I get it. No magic."

When Willow left, Giles said that probably a small spell could be perform without disturbing much the hellmouth's energy.

"I'm worried about Willow too, so is best if we keep this between us. Perhaps getting this store aided to her… obsession with magic. Not to say that I might be responsible for her getting into it at all."

"It's not your fault Giles. It's not anyone's fault really, she just needs some… guidance."

"I've talk to her about it, but she just keeps saying she's in control. And Mr. Giles you know how out of control magic is. Especially for her. She has a lot of raw power in her, and she hasn't learned how to work with it yet. She's powerful, and she knows it. I'm afraid she going to start practicing with black magic and get swollen by it."

"Don't worry Tara, Will's smart; we just have to keep her away from it for a while."

Needless to say Willow was a little grumpy throughout the week, but I think it needed to be said. Now she knows it isn't just her girlfriend that's worried but Giles and I are too. I just hope she doesn't opt to 'prove us wrong'.

* * *

Anyway, back to the present

"There's the Buffster. Brought you some popcorn and a vanilla milkshake. Aaaand ta-da! Some Skittles."

"Thanks, Xand. Where is Anya?"

"She's counting money and planning how to get people to pay her, when she says something nice or something like that."

"The usual then." I say while shoving some popcorn into my mouth. Yunno, all lady-like.

Xander just shrugged in agreement.

"Hey guys." I greet Willow and Tara.

"Hey."

"So Buff, how's it been."

"It's been really slow actually. I'm ready to call it a night. Did you guys bump into anything?"

"Nope. Not a thing. I must say, I'm not complaining though." Xander says.

"Let me finish this and then we can go home."

"So Buff have you encountered some other weird demon?"

"You've just described every demon Xand."

"True."

"This week I've only seen vamps."

"That's probably good."

"Wait, you guys are here, so who's Dawn with?"

"Spike."

_Ugh! He had to show up._

The guys notice my sour expression.

"Yeah, I thought he was gone too." Xander says.

"Doesn't matter. Dawn likes him so… and he'll keep her safe. Anyway, anything on the gems?"

"Nothing. Giles even called the council but they said they couldn't give information to him, since he no longer worked for them. Can you believe them?" Willow says.

"When will they learn?"

"Yeah, but he finally got in touch with a friend of his, a watcher, so he's going to research and try to smuggle some books out."

"Well that's good." Buffy said. "I'm done, let's go home."

"Oh let's watch a really bad movie and eat lots of candy!" Willow proposed.

"I'm up for that, do we have ice cream?"

"I think we do."

"Then we are all set up for a night of sugary fun."

"Let's go then."

Yes, talking with Tara and, I admit, with Faith has 'tamed' me down a little bit. I'm more relaxed around people. Not much but it's definitely better. I'm getting there. And this kind of nights are the ones I can just relax and lay there watching TV, doing something that doesn't require thinking, or any kind of brain activity. That's good right?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Uhm, Giles you have a minute?"

"-hold on a minute please. Yes, Buffy just give me a second to finish this call…"

"Sure."

I sat at the research table. Giles and I are the only ones at the store.

"What is it Buffy?"

"Uh, remember about a month ago when Tara said she felt the energy of the hellmouth shift a little?"

"Yes I do."

"And that was about the time when those demons appeared right? Well, what if it wasn't just the demons that caused the shift in energy?"

"What are you saying Buffy? Have you found out anything about what's going on?"

"Well no, but… I might as well just say it… I think whose energy Tara felt was Faith's."

"Faith? You think she's back?"

"No, I don't think she is back. I know she's back...?" I tell him a little sheepishly.

"You know? For how long have you known?"

"I was slaying the gem demon when she showed up."

"…"

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not. I'm glad you told me. I'm guessing the others don't know."

"Just Tara does."

"When did she get out?"

"_When? _Don't you mean how?"

"I'm afraid I have been keeping something from you too. I've been keeping in touch with L.A, specifically with Wesley and Angel. When Faith went to jail, I contacted Angel to see how she was doing. Needless to say, he was a little reluctant at first but when I told him about my reasons he acquiesced. Then I started to look for the police records on Faith and realized she was suspected of murder, and only been charged with breaking and entering, as well as robbery and assault.

I started working with Angel and Faith's lawyer to find a way to reduce her sentence. That's when Faith's lawyer found out that the Mayor had Faith cleared of all charges. At first she was charged with murder and the other minor ones, but when she couldn't be proven guilty, her sentence was reduced.

It's imperative that you understand why I did what I did. I failed Faith not only as a watcher but as a person. And I feel things would have gone very differently if only I had paid more attention to her. I should have known…

Please understand that Faith can do so much good out here that in jail. She is a slayer after all. She… it's her destiny to fight the forces of darkness as it is yours. Confined in a jail it's not where she should be."

I sit in silent for a while processing everything Giles said while he patiently, yet anxiously, waits for my reaction.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I know how you would've reacted back then. I didn't want you to be worrying about Faith getting out someday, when you were dealing with Glory. I'm sorry I kept this from you, for so long."

"What would you have done if Faith had shown up earlier and attempted to do some more damage? What Giles?"

"I know she wouldn't. I know she won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Giles sits down in front of me.

"For once, you've know she's been back for about a month now, and didn't tell us anything. She gave herself to the authorities Buffy. She confessed. She could have run away, but she didn't."

"That's not reason enough to believe she won't be trying anything."

"Perhaps it isn't, but you want to know what also let me to have faith in…Faith? When I read Faith's confession about Finch's death, there wasn't a single thing that indicated she'd been with you or anybody else for that matter. She knows the world needs a slayer. She could have said you were with her, and with Kendra's unfortunate ending, you could have been in prison with her.

She had the power to run, and never been found, getting away with it. But she asked for help. She showed she wanted to change. And that's enough for me. I failed her, and I have to give her another chance, to give myself another chance. To make this better. "

"I don't know Giles. That's quite a secret."

"I know," Giles takes my hand in his, "but Buffy, you must believe she changed too if you are hiding her from us. From them. She is not evil. She never was evil. Just misguided…lost."

"You're right." I give him a slight smile and gently squeeze his hand before taking my hand away. "She's changed…"

"I'm sorry I kept that from you. I don't like to keep things from you. I hope you can forgive me."

"It's okay Giles. Having Faith around is probably the best thing that has happened this year so far."

_Oops, I think I just said more than a wanted. _

Giles gives me this weird look, before I try to mend my slip.

"…after being brought back of course."

He keeps giving me that look….

"You know I'm here for you right?" _Oh dear_, "You know you can count on me…I-I care for you deeply. If- well, if you need to talk to somebody you can come to me."

My eyes glisten briefly, and I give him another genuine smile which he returns.

"Thanks Giles…"

_I might have been wrong. Tara is not the only one that knows something's bothering me. Something's wrong with me…_

We may don't have these moments too much, and we are never completely comfortable with these 'moments' either but I know we both need them. We both like them. It's an uncomfortable kind of comfort. A comfortable kind of uncomfortable comfort. Word of the day: Comfort.

"So," Giles clears his throat, "Where's Faith staying."

"Oh, she is staying at the motel."

"At that dreadful place? I can get the guest room ready so she can stay there."

_Wow, he really is serious about Faith._

"I don't know Giles, the guys…"

"We need to tell them Buffy. We know secrets are no good."

"I know, let me…I'm just worried about what would Willow do. You know get a little magic-trigger happy."

"Yes, I understand."

"Faith thought it was important that you knew she was here. I guess she was right. Wait, does she know you kept in contact with Angel?"

"I don't know I don't think so."

"Did you know she was coming back?"

"No I didn't. I guess I expected her to someday do. I haven't talked with Angel since…for a while now."

_Since I died._

"Oh. Ah yes, Faith told me she also had an encounter with the gem demons. She said she only saw two, the one I fought and the one she fought. The same things with the gem happened to her too. She also told me she spoke with Wesley and it seems the two of you arrived at the same conclusion."

"Well then I may call Wesley myself…But tell me first, what did you do when you saw Faith?"

"I knocked her out and dragged her to the Mansion."

There's a hint of a smile in Giles' disapproving stare. I guess he knew I would do something like that.

"What happened after?"

I told Giles about what I did, what Faith told me, the deal Faith and I made about her staying, and finally about the weird thing that happened in the cemetery, minus some _minor _detail.

"Well that is indeed weird. Has this ever happened to you before?"

"The only time I could think of acting like that, is when I was all cave slayer like."

"Huhm… If Wesley and I are correct, the gems indeed might be contributing to the shifting balance in the hellmouth."

"I guess."

"Wait, you said Faith killed another gem demon. Do you happen to know what she did with the gem?"

"Uh, no."

"Perhaps we should ask her. Meet me today at my place before you patrol. Have her come with you."

"Okay, I will. Ooh I'm late for work already, see you later then."

"Good luck. I'm going to call Wesley. Do…Do you want me to give Ang-?"

"No, that's okay Giles. Bye."

"Take care Buffy."

* * *

After talking with Giles this morning, and leaving for work, I had multiple thoughts crossing my mind. It'd never occurred to me that Giles would want to get in touch with Faith and help with her…redemption, but Giles is a good man, and he believes in second chances, so it shouldn't be that much of a surprise.

Everything he said… he feels so guilty for not being there for Faith… And I know he is right. He was..._we_ all were too wrapped up in our 'complicated' lives to truly see what we had right in front of us, _in so many ways… _Had we know what 'complicated' really was… maybe things would've turned to be so much better. But what did we know? We were teenagers, everything seems complicated. We were teenagers trying to lead a normal teenage life while dealing with vamps and werewolves and all the wackiness that goes around here. Faith was just too much for any of us. The year before she arrived had been a nightmare. It was an emotional overload, it left us drained. So I guess we turned our heads and walked the other way when it was so obvious she needed - wanted help.

Now, don't get me wrong, I know I tried to help her, I tried to reach for her, in to her, but she always escaped my grasp. And Faith, being the way she was being made it kinda hard. I know I tried. Believe me I do, but I know I should have tried more, harder. Should have pay more attention to her, whenever she got to close I'd shun her out, and whenever I did she'd shun me out too. We tried to get along, and we did, it was brief, but it felt so good. It was brief and the only thing I would change it for, would be for… having more of that. Like I said, things would have been much easier, or at least better. Cuz easy and Faith, don't go in a sentence together; much less, easy, Faith and Buffy. The chosen two…

Anyway, I'm on my way to Faith's motel to pick her up and then head to Giles before we patrol.

* * *

_Knock-knock_

"_Hold on a sec!" _Faith's muffled voice comes from inside the motel room.

A minute passes and Faith still hasn't answered the door.

_Ugh! What's taking her sooo long?_

_Knock-knock-knock!_

"_Hold your fucking horses!"_

_Such a nice language she has…_

_Knock-knock!_

_Let's just piss her off!_

_Knock!-Knock!-Knock!_

"_Jesus fucking Christ!" _Faith goes to open the door, "What's your fucking problem? Are you d- Oh, it's you B. What's up? What's the rush?"

Faith opens the door obviously just having come out of the shower, wearing a _very _short towel around her torso.

_Ugh, I probably should have waited just a little longer…_

"So…" she asks, "Uhm, B? Eyes up her/e" she says making _up_ motions.

_Eyes…up…What? OH! _

"What? Oh, yes, I know that… I was just… well you… I was just looking at the…legs in your small scar- I mean! At the small scar in your leg! Not that I would be, cuz no, and it's you. And it's me so…yeah. No…"

_Busted Girlfriend! Who knows? Maybe B finally got out the stick up her ass! Let's play her a little._

"Oh this one?" Faith says showing her a little scar she recently got in her thigh, moving the towel a little higher.

_Oh God! Faith has great legs…I feel like-What? No Bad Buffy! Bad! I should hit myself with a newspaper…I'm still staring…OH! She's looking at me, I think she wants me to say something…Think Buffy Think!...staring…_

"Uuuh…"

_That's the best I can come up with? _

Faith feigns ignorance…

"What's wrong B? You okay? You look a little hot. Come inside, maybe it's the heat outside. Come in."

Faith moves to let the blonde slayer in and then closes the door.

Buffy blushes a deep shade of red and then clears her throat trying to regain some composure.

"Uhm, I'm Okay. No, not that scar, the one on your shin. Anyway, get dressed so we can head to Giles'."

"Giles'? You told him?"

"Yeah, he is expecting us to meet him there before we patrol."

"Okay sure, let me just get dressed."

Faith was tempted to just throw the towel right there and tease Buffy a little bit, but the blonde looked serious now, and she probably would kick her or something_. _Plus she was a little nervous about going to meet Giles.

It was only when Faith went to get dressed in the bathroom that Buffy let out a sigh.

_Ugh! What's wrong with me! _

She then started to look at the room. Strangely enough it was the same room the dark slayer used to stay in. It hadn't changed much, except for a few new stains, but overall it was just like if she had walked into Faith's motel room 3 years ago. She wondered how Faith felt about staying there.

_Did she ask for this room? Somehow I don't think she did…_

"I'm ready, let's go." Faith said sounding a little nervous.

"Is Faith nervous? Are you nervous Faithy?" Buffy cooed.

"Shut up. I'm not nervous, just- just shut up and lead the way."

After a block away Faith jogged a few steps to catch up to Buffy.

"So… what did you tell him?"

"That you been here for over a month now, the thing with the demons, the wackiness the other day and Wesley's theory."

"So, what did he say? Did he call the prison to verify I hadn't escaped?"

_Now why didn't I do something like that? I should have called the prison…Nah, too much work._

"No he didn't."

"So what did he say?"

"You can ask him when we get there."


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you reviewers! I get all happy and giddy when someone reviews!

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13

_Knock-knock_

"_Come in!"_

Buffy and Faith come in, and find Giles on the phone with a numerous amount of open books scattered all over the table.

"Hello girls, I'll be right with you, please take a seat." Faith just stares at him incredulously lifting an eyebrow. He acted like they'd seen each other just yesterday, "Yes, yes, that would be lovely. Thank you for your cooperation. No, no send them to the Magic Box. Yes, indeed it is a rather ridiculous name, but- okay, yes, Thanks again_." _

Giles hang up, took off his glasses, rubbed his brow and stared thoughtfully at wall.

"Uhm, Giles?"

"What? Oh yes, yes, I'm sorry I got a little distracted…" he got up and sat in the arm chair so he could face both slayers; Faith on the floor by the couch and the blonde slayer on the couch. "Faith, it's great to see you. How have you been?"

_Uhm, wait what? Why is he acting so cool?_

"Uh, good I guess…"

"That's good. Why don't you sit in the couch?"

"It's cool G-iles. Thanks, I'm okay here."

"Very well. Er…Would you girls like some tea?"

"Coffee would be great." Buffy said receiving a glare from Giles.

"Yes, please."

Buffy stared at Faith with wide eyes, while Giles went to put the kettle on.

"What?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"So I like tea, so what? What's wrong with it?" Faith said almost pouting.

_Did she pout? Okay, where are the cameras?_

Buffy just arched her eyebrows.

"Stop staring at me like that…" The brunette slayer complained.

"Since when do you like tea?"

"I've always liked it. It's nice."

"Well I for one am glad you like tea. All these kids ever drink is a diabetic, sugar-charged coffee with too many things to be decent and healthy."

Buffy just glared at him.

"Hey, they're good!"

"So Giles, did Buffy tell you about Wesley's thoughts on the gem?"

"Yes she did. In fact I called Wesley this morning and exchanged theories."

"So have you found anything?"

Giles got up and filled to cups with tea, then brought them over with some cookies, putting a cup in front of Faith.

"Thanks."

"Unfortunately no, we haven't. We believe we might be right about the gems. What we also need to find out is what were the demons doing here, and, of course, what kind of demons. Faith, when you slew that demon, how did you do it?"

"Well, I thought snapping its neck would do the trick but apparently not. So it got to its feet and that's when noticed a weird gem embedded on its chest so I took my knife out and hit it breaking it, and then I took my stake out and plunged it on its heart."

"I see… what about the gem?"

"I don't know. I left it there cuz I took off to find the other one, which B was taking 'care' of. "

"Perhaps you could take Buffy there to see if you can find it. It might be useful."

"Sure thing."

"I spoke with a friend at the council. He got his hands on some books and he is going to send me a transcript that seems to be just what we're looking for. Also, about tomorrow, there might be arriving some books about gems and demons, and embedment. So it's only a matter of time. Buffy do you happen to know if Spike has found anything."

_Spike? The bleached vamp?_

"I when I saw him he said he hadn't found anything. He says went to Willy's to 'get some info' my guess is that he got drunk. But he said some demon talked about a 'pretty purple gem'."

"Well what did the demon said?"

"Apparently some demons got into a fight so it was a mess and then Spike couldn't find the demon."

"I see… have him track it down."

"Okay."

"Uh," Faith began. "And idea just occurred to me… you may not like it."

"What is it Faith?"

"I could… I just remembered the Boss-the Mayor had some books stored in warehouse by the docks. I could, yunno, bring some of them or something…"

"Er…That would be great Faith. Do you know how to access them?"

"I might need you, or Willow, to come with. I'm sure there has to be some kind of…protection around it, a spell or something."

"There might be some valuable volumes there… It's imperative that we gain access to them. Some demons might be looking for them. The Mayor did own a vast quantity of transcripts, and books…I assume that's how he gained his knowledge, and acquiring them had to be essential..." Giles trailed off.

It was obvious that he was talking to himself. The girls could practically hear the gears grinding in his head. And the possibility to own, to take a look at what could be potential historical books containing the bases and beginning of magicks and ritualistic practices, brought an almost childish glee to his eyes.

"Uh… earth to Giles."

"What? I'm sorry." He said smiling apologetically. "Yes Faith, that's a good idea. You girls should go and check the warehouse to see if the books are still there. Inform me if you see any kind of symbols around the storage facility. Anything that might indicate a spell or protection. Buffy we might have to inform Tara to perform a spell. When you get to the warehouse please give me a call. And watch out for any demons. And girls…please be careful and discreet. I know how you two can be."

"Don't worry Giles; I'll make sure B behaves."

"Okay girls, you better go. Faith could you be so kind and give me your cell phone number?" Giles said taking out his cellphone.

"Wow Giles, look how technological you've gotten."

"He doesn't know how to use it… you should see him trying to text."

"I'm still in the room you know…"

"Here, let me save it, what name should I put it under?"

"Yours would be fine."

"You sure? What if one of the scoobs meddles or something?"

"Then just save it with an F, I'll know it's you."

"A'ight. Let's motorvate then, see you Giles."

"Goodbye. Oh, take a picture with the cellphone's camera of anything strange and send it to me."

"Giles, you won't even be capable of opening it."

"I love your faith in me, Buffy. Now go or I'll have you helping Anya at the magic box."

"Ugh! Okay! Okay! Don't get so pissy! See you later…grandpa!" Buffy said closing the door behind her.

Giles muffled response could be heard.

"_I'll have you know that I'm not old enough to be a grandfather. Someday I'll conquer this technology and- I'm talking to myself aren't I?"_

Outside walking towards the cemetery, the slayers laughed at Giles expense.

* * *

"I don't see it B." Faith said looking for the gem. "It was around here."

"Well, it either disappeared or something took it."

The slayers looked around some more before finally giving up.

"B, Spike is a bleached vamp right?"

"Yeah… why?" Buffy warily asked.

"Why is he working with you guys?"

"He is useful."

"But I thought he was you know William the Bloody. Does he still have that chip?"

"How do you..?"

"Body swap."

"Yeah he still has it. Since then he has been around. Since he can't hurt humans then he fights demons. He is a pain in the ass, but he took care of Dawn when… I was gone."

"But… what if the chip stops working?"

"Well, if it stops working and he just goes back to being a _real_ vamp, then we slay him."

"Yeah but what if you find out the chip stopped working when you come home and he's got his fangs on someone's neck?"

"I don't know Faith!" The blonde slayer replied getting a little bit exasperated. "I know at least I can trust him with Dawn. I don't think he would hurt her even if he goes 'bad' again. Of that I'm sure. Dawn's what matters."

"If you say so."

"Well I do." Buffy angrily retorted.

"It's just that…nothing forget it."

"What?"

"I mean, he… he is a vamp Buffy, you cannot expect him to be a good puppy and behave if his chip fails. He is not… he doesn't have a soul. How can he be trusted?"

"Oh like you could be trusted. You weren't a vamp when you did what you did, or were you? In my book, that makes you so much worse that a vampire."

"You don't know anything! So what is it you're telling me, you cheering now for the Vamp team? To see how many vamps you can bring to the 'good side'?"

"At least he can be trusted! YOU don't know anything! He was here for my sister when he didn't have to. He took care of my friends, my family, when he didn't have to. He was here for my sister when I wasn't."

"Because of a fucking chip in his head! You know without it he would be planning to kill you, just like every other vampire."

"He's part of the team whether you like it or not."

"So I guess I can be a part of the team now. I mean, I've killed. I've taken a life. I've played with people. That's a requisite to get to be a part of your group isn't? I mean, aside from you scoobs. Angel. Spike. Vamp. Vamp. Only this time this vamp doesn't have a soul. "

"What is wrong with you anyway? What is it to you? Three Years ago it was you who was trying to kill me."

"I wasn't trying to kill you." Faith then sighs "I guess it just pisses me off that you can trust vampires but not me. "

"Angel is a vampire, yunno? In case it escaped you."

"I know what he is. But he has a soul. Spike doesn't."

"Funny, years ago, you couldn't even grasp the idea of Angel being different from all other vamps."

"Whatever…If you say he can be trusted then _maybe_ he can be trusted." Faith looked around. They'd just arrived at the warehouse district. She looked for the one the Boss sometimes visited. "We're here. It's the last warehouse on the left."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, c'mon."

The warehouse the books were in was the most isolated and smallest one of them all. While they were on the way there, they saw three vamps speaking in hushed voices on the side of the warehouse.

Faith saw them first and hid behind a crate taking Buffy by the hand and pulling her down.

"I'm telling you, the snake used to keep magical stuff stored somewhere here." Vamp number 1 said.

"Perhaps you heard wrong. I don't know why we even bother to look for it anyways. We searched everywhere, and there's nothing here." Vamp 2 said looking around.

"The boss says he needs the books to properly cast the spell. He's also going to kick our asses if we fail him again so keep on looking!" Vampire number 3 practically barked. He seemed to be the leader.

Buffy and Faith looked at each other.

"Okay, well this is the last one. I don't see any mark here either."

"Let's check it anyways."

The vampires climbed one of the many crates, and broke a window so they could get in. The slayers waited for a beat before they followed them in. They stood at an upper catwalk while the demons were looking around the many boxes, crates and few desks downstairs.

"What is it supposed to look like anyways?" The dumbest looking vamp, if that's even possible, asked.

"Ugh! For the umpteenth time I DON'T KNOW! Just keep looking. Boss said it should have vestiges of magic."

The vampires moved stacks of crates and opened boxes around. They also opened several empty safety- boxes. They opened a few trunks that had what seemed to be holy water and spell ingredients and several rags.

"Ugh, what's all this shit? Should we take anything from here?" Vamp 1 asked sniffing a bag that had some yellow powder and making a disgusted face.

"I think a found it."

Vampire 2 and 3 joined the other vamp that was kneeling in front of some boxes. When he moved one box to the side, the floor revealed to have some markings on it.

"That looks like magic symbols right?"

"Yeah, keep moving boxes."

The vampires started to move the boxes and crates away from what seemed to be a semi circle. In the middle, there was a smaller crate with a small centered blue circle on each side of the crate.

The vamps went to open the crate and took out a big trunk. Between the three of them they took the heavy trunk out, putting the crate aside then positioned the trunk within the limits of the semicircle.

"Well open it." Vampire 3 ordered.

"Why me?" the dumbest said.

"Just do it!" the leader said hitting him on the head.

The trunk had a simple lock on its front. There didn't appear to be any visible mark and symbols on it. Nor did the trunk for that matter.

When the vamp went to open the trunk a loud ZAP was heard along with a blinding light. The force of the protective spell threw them several feet away.

The slayers were forced to close their eyes when the strong flash of light hurt their eyes. When the opened them and looked that, they saw one vampire had turned to dust.

"_What the hell?" _Faith hotly whispered.

"_I don't know. I'm just glad that wasn't us." _

Below the remaining vampires groaned and rubbed their heads.

"What the hell was that! And where the fuck is Steve?"

"I think _that_ is Steve." Vamp 1 said pointing to the pile of dust."Dude, I'm outta here. Fuck that shit, we'll just have to tell the boss to bring some warlocks or something cuz I ain't coming near that shit again. C'mon let's go."

The vamps ran away leaving through the warehouse' main door.

"What do we do? Should be follow them?" Buffy asked standing up and heading towards the stairs.

"I dunno. You heard them their boss wants whatever is in there, so they might be coming back. Let's just take the pictures and call Giles."

"Okay we'll just keep an eye on the warehouse."

The slayers got to the floor below. Faith took out her cell phone and sent the pictures to Giles while looking around.

"Hey Giles, we're here. Faith is sending you the photos to your cell phone. Yes, we found it. Actually it wasn't us, some vamps were looking for it too. Something about their boss wanting books for a spell." Buffy told Giles what happened with the trunk. "Yeah he turned to dust…"

"_What kind of markings do you see?"_

"Uhm, well the trunk is within a semicircle… Oh, on the floor inside the semicircle there's a small blue circle with some smaller circle on it and some… symbols. I don't know Giles, funny symbols."

"_Oh, the cell phone is ringing. Okay, it says '1 New message' now let me open it. Okay, I think I got it. Tell Faith to take a closer picture of the trunk."_

"Faith, Giles says to take a closer picture of the trunk." Faith's moves to get closer. Only when she is close enough Buffy asks "Wait! Is it safe?" adding just a hint of worry for good measure.

Faith hesitates and looks mildly panicked. "Jesus B! shoulda asked before I got this close!"

Buffy just smirks, rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Giles says is okay as long as you don't try to open it."

Faith just huffs at her.

"So what do we do? Okay. Yeah. Okay we'll keep an eye out for them. Bye."

"What did he said?"

"He's on his way over to the Magic Box to pick up some herbs and stuff to perform a spell."

"So we'll just wait for him then."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hello? Yes Tara, I'm terribly sorry to bother you. Could you meet me at the Magic Box? Thank you. Take care."

Giles made sure to pocket his cell phone and whatever notes he scribbled down along with some books before closing the door and heading to his car.

He thought about Faith for a moment. She sure looked different. Gone were the childish-like features she sported before. Gone also was the heavy makeup she used. Faith had matured into a beautiful woman. Her beautiful features had been somewhat obscured by the makeup and a hardness to her eyes that came from life's harsh treatment and experiences that made her grew up faster than any other kid. He knew, because he saw it on _his_ children's eyes. Only Faith's were the more tortured and tormented ones.

A look now Buffy's eyes bear.

Yes he wasn't blind. He wasn't stupid. He knew something was bothering Buffy. Something had happened when she was brought back. He should have known the gang would attempt something. But he thought they'd consult him at least. They knew the risks. Yet they took them. Because it was Buffy.

And now the darker slayer was back. Maybe Faith could help Buffy, and not just with the slaying, but to go back to the way she used to be. There had always been something between them. Something that connected them in more ways than just the slaying. And although there had been consequences when they both were so 'free', those days were Buffy had finally, if briefly, embraced her calling and welcomed it, those days he had seen his slayer happy. Faith somehow manages to balance Buffy. They both balance each other. Halves of the same coin. And that is what they are. Slayers. One dark. One light. Perfect balance.

Now, he didn't think Faith was evil. No. He meant darker in the way that perhaps the original slayer and the first slayers had been. Darker in the way that she is filled with raw instincts and lets herself be guided by it. Untamed.

And that's where the watchers come in. He or she must guide the slayer. He or she must help the slayer to fight the forces of darkness being a step ahead of their foe. Training instincts and developing them even further by using methods of meditation and sparring. The watchers in essence, help the slayer to exploit her instincts even further; to look within herself and know herself, to know the slayer, to learn to control and trust her instincts.

A watcher is not supposed to care for his charge. His duty is to keep the slayer as much as he can. But if the slayer were to die, then his job is done, there would be another slayer. So why worry? But that is according to the council. Perhaps the first watchers bonded with the slayer and couldn't bear the lost? He knew he wasn't the first to care for his slayer. There had been so many. But the council still made the rule and still stands by it. That's where he failed them. That's where he fulfilled his duty as a watcher with Faith. He had been so drained with the events that took place. He had been so concerned for Buffy that his love for her blinded him from Faith. Yes he'd seen she was troubled but he didn't do anything. He behaved just as he had been taught.

He had been fascinated with Faith. She was everything the council didn't want as a slayer. A slayer conscious of her power. She was wild and driven by impulses. She brought life, a radiant energy to slaying he hadn't seen in Buffy. So maybe that's why he thought it wasn't necessary to act like a parental figure to her. If Faith could take care of the slaying, then Buffy could focus on her life and try to deal with all the emotional baggage of the last year.

He realized how selfish that was. Faith needed guidance. Needed a lot of training for her impulses. He could only guess how much work Faith's previous watcher had to go through to get the girl to control herself a little bit. Or maybe she didn't. Maybe Faith had paid attention to her, and it was her death that drove Faith wilder. He doesn't know because he never talked to Faith about it. Still it couldn't be denied that Faith's nature is a wild nature.

When he saw the slayer again, he couldn't quite frankly know how to behave or anything. So he opted for a 'cool' and nonchalant approach. He was certain that they needed to talk and apologize but it wasn't to be in the presence of anybody else. Just the two of them. And he knew Faith knew that too. In time, when the right opportunity presents itself, they'll know.

* * *

In his contemplative state, Giles almost missed the Magic Box. He recognized some of the symbols and took some herbs and books he had home to perform a spell. The spell was very easy and simple. Though he knew the trunk was most likely to have more than one protection spell on he wanted to figure out what spells could be used.

He then got out of his car and went inside the store where he found Tara waiting for him at the table.

"Hello Tara. Thank you for coming is er… Willow around?"

"Oh you wanted her to come too?"

"No, no. That's good news actually. Tara I asked you to come is because I might need your help to break some protection spells."

"Oh sure, what kind of protection spells?"

"I don't know yet. I got some herbs in my car that would help us with a minor spell. Perhaps we should take some different ingredients to perform stronger ones." He pulled out his cell phone. "Here, there're some photos of the symbols used."

Tara looked for the pictures folder and looked at the them.

"Where did you get this?"

Giles looked around making sure Anya or anybody else was in the store. When he was sure it was just the two of them, he sat in front of Tara.

"Faith sent them to me." Tara looked up sharply "Don't worry dear Buffy told me you know. She told me just this morning."

"What's Faith trying to get?"

Giles told her about the books the Mayor kept in the warehouse and what happened to the vampires.

"There are some dark symbols there. We might need stronger spells."

"I know, but is better if we see for ourselves what it is we're dealing with."

They quicly exchanged ideas about which spells should be used and what books, powder and herbs, and whatever they might need to take. When they were ready they got into Giles car. After all, the slayers were waiting for them and he knew just how 'patient' they were. It seemed patience was not a slayer's virtue.

When they got there Giles took out his phone and called Buffy asking for directions. Then they rushed inside and closed the door behind them carrying a small bag full with ingredients and some books.

"What took you so long?" Buffy asked twirling a stake in her fingers clearly bored.

Giles rolled his eyes and ignored her. He looked around and couldn't spot the darker slayer.

"Where's Faith?" He asked.

"Up here!"

Giles craned his neck upwards and spotted the slayer in the upper catwalk walking towards the stairs.

"Hey, Tara right? Faith. Only this time in my body. Hotter right?" Faith said when she spotted the shy witch, winking at her.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm Tara. Nice to meet you." Tara said blushing a little.

"Well now, if we could get started…"

Faith went to sit next to Buffy while the ex-watcher and Tara moved towards the trunk. They looked at the markings on the floor and the strange semicircle. That's when Tara noticed the semicircle was in fact a full circle.

"Mr. Giles look. The vampires didn't uncover the whole circle. We should move these."

"Yes, Buffy, Faith come here. We need you to move this crates."

The slayers grumbled a little but needless to say they were happy to do something that didn't involve great thinking.

When all the crates were out of the way, a full circle with numerous symbols could be seen.

"There seems to be some dark spells here. They might require some blood…as usual."

"Why doesn't it surprise me?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes.

"Okay, let's do the simple spell."

Tara took out a small vial with some white powder on it. She poured it over the trunk. The powder never once touches the truck but instead reveals a magic force field.

"_Sis modo dissolutum. Exposco validum scutum. Diutius ne defendas a manibus arcem intendas." _Tara chants.

The force field dissolved. Tara poured some more white powder revealing another force field.

"Okay, we have one down, let's do same spell again. The both of us."

"_Sis modo dissolutum. __Exposco validum scutum. Diutius ne defendas a manibus arcem intendas." _Tara and Giles chanted together.

Again the force field dissolved and another one appeared.

The slayers just looked at each other while Giles and Tara tried to figure out what other spell or modifications they should use. They started chanting again some other spell.

"I don't know about you but this magic stuff has always freaked me out a little bit." Faith said.

"Yeah, me too. It freaks me out even more when I know how many job nuts out there misuse it."

"Yeah…" Faith nods her head towards Tara's direction "She still Willow's girl?"

"Why, you gonna hit on her? Or in your case, hit her?"

"Ha ha ha. Very funny. Was just wondering that's all. She is kinda pretty though."

Buffy threw her a dirty look.

"You better don't be thinking of hitting on her or messing with her you got it?"

Faith just looked mildly perplexed and the arched her eyebrows.

"Jeez B you got a crush on her or something? No need to get all defensive on me, I was just pointing out something."

"I don't have a crush on her. Just don't mess with her. Tara is a really good person and messing with her is just low."

"Okay, I got it. But just so you know, again, I'm not here to mess with anybody okay?"

"Whatever…How do you know anyway." Faith raised a brow. "About she being Willow's girlfriend."

"Oh, when I met her during the body swap. Red was all over her. They were all over each other actually." At Buffy's wide eyed look she rushed to explain "Jeez B, not that I found them doing the dirty or anything. I just meant, yunno all that touchy and lingering looks between them. Was pretty obvious. Plus Red always did strike me as all into the girl-loving."

"She did? How come?" Buffy asked arching her eyebrows.

"Oh common B! I'm not saying that I thought she was gay, but at least bisexual. I think the girl had a crush on you even."

"What?" Buffy practically screeched.

Faith winced and covered her ears while Tara and Giles looked over at them before continuing with the spells.

"Ow B! don't do that again! Didn't know you could be _that _loud."

"Wow, I thought only Dawn could be that loud." She looked a little bit embarrassed. "Anyway, screechyness aside, what do you mean you think she had a crush on me."

"Oh c'mon B. There you come all strong and mighty and girly and 'fighter of darkness', kicking ass for breakfast and slaying beasts for lunch. That's every girl's dreams."

"Yeah, every gay girl's dream." Buffy said rolling her eyes again.

"True, but so is Willow." Faith shrugged. "That's my point."

Buffy just looked at Faith and huffed.

"Whatever. It's just you weird freaky kind of thinking."

Faith shrugged again. "Just like you used to check Cordy's ass."

"Wh-what?" Buffy spun her head around and spluttered.

Faith started to laugh so hard she had to clutch her stomach and fought to stay upright. Buffy gave her another dirty look before she punched her in the arm.

"Ow! Hahaha you- you should've seen your face B! hahaha pri-priceless!"

Buffy slapped Faith on the head and finally the rogue slayer stopped laughing, she was still smirking though.

On the other side of the warehouse Tara and Giles looked at them briefly before exchanging a smile and kept on gathering the necessary stuff.

"Whatever. That just your dirty lesbian fantasies involving Cordy and Willow."

"No, in MY lesbian fantasies there isn't just Cordelia and Willow on it, there's also you, and now there can be Tara. What do you say we add her to the mix?" Faith asked wiggling her eyebrows and winking.

"Ugh you're such a pig." Buffy tried to sound disgusted hitting Faith again but a little smile could be seen on her lips.

"You keep hitting me like that, and I'm gonna think you are flirting." Faith said flashing her dimples.

"Yeah, yeah, in your dreams Faithy." Buffy replied smiling a little.

The sorcerer and the Wiccan seemed to be finishing yet another spell.

"Faith, Buffy why don't you girls go outside and make sure no one's is coming. This might take a while."

"Sure." The slayer said in unison before getting up and leaving.

"She is different." Tara said.

"What?" A confused Giles asked.

"Buffy. She is different when Faith is around." When Giles looked at her questionably, she elaborated. "Her aura. It shines. It's different."

Giles looked at the direction the slayers had taken. "Yeah she is." He softly replied. "She's always been." He said fondly. Focusing again at the task at hand he asked. "Do you reckon we should try another spell using some sacrifice, like blood for instance."

Tara made a face she didn't like spells that required sacrifices. "Perhaps. Let's try this one and at the end we offer the sacrifice." Tara said pointing at another and started gathering the herbs.

Outside the slayers started walking around while keeping an eye on the warehouse. So far only a demon had ventured over there and he had been slain with gusto by Faith.

"Not fair. I call the next one." Buffy grumbled

"Hey, I saw it first. Seems fair to me."

"Yeah but I threw the first punch."

"Whatever Girlfriend. Next one is all yours."

"I'm glad I have your permission." Buffy sarcastically remarked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Another half an hour went by and Tara and Giles were still working on the trunk. As for the slayers, only a couple of vamps showed up to distract them a little.

"Ugh! I'm bored as hell!" Faith complained kicking a pebble.

"Yeah well you were the one that suggested we looked into that fricking trunk."

"I was trying to help! Whatever, you're grumpy, I'm grumpy let's just go and check if they're done. Those vamps don't seem to be showing up anytime tonight anyways."

Tara and Giles looked tired. They had beads of sweat in their foreheads and were trying a stronger-more serious- looking spell when the slayers came in. Something in a bowl seemed to be burning stronger when the circle illuminated itself with a white light and the symbols lit. Then a rush of wind came out of nowhere and when both Tara and Giles that were sitting in the ground within the circle sagged a little form exhaustion when they stopped chanting.

"You guys Okay?" Faith asked looking a little worried, nearing Tara to help her up, while Buffy helped Giles.

"Thanks." Tara replied softly.

"No problem. Did it work?"

"It should have. We would've tried some more spells to remove all the force fields but we don't have enough material to do so."

"So we did some spell that would break the outer barrier so we can move the trunk." Tara elaborated further.

"Yes, girls, now be careful. Let's take the trunk to my car. Don't touch the lock tough. Don't even think about opening it."

"Okay… Faith c'mon."

The slayers went towards the trunk looking a little skeptical about it.

"You said it 'should have' worked. Did it?" Buffy asked Tara.

"Yes it did. I'm sure. Don't worry just do what Mr. Giles said and you'll be fine."

Tara then started to gather everything they used and put it in the bag. She went towards the door to open it wider so Giles could bring in his car. The slayers got the trunk in the car's trunk and then got in the car with Giles and Tara to head to Giles' home, making sure that nobody was watching them. Tara and Faith in the back and Buffy and Giles at the front."

"Nice ride Giles!" Faith said excitedly.

"Why, thank you Faith." He said smiling.

"You should have seen him at the beginning with it. He could barely drive." Buffy snorted.

"I'll have you know that I was quite capable of driving it, which is more than can be said of you. It can be quite difficult to drive with automatic transmission when you're used to the opposite."

"What? Hitting the horse so it starts to move?"

"My car was not old at all if that's what you're implying."

"I'm not implying that your car was old. Just you."

Buffy, Tara and Faith laughed softly while Giles threw Buffy a dirty look.

"So let's see how the sound works." Faith said while reaching over and turning the radio on. "No, boring. No. Hell no!" she said while checking different stations.

"There leave it there." Buffy said laying her hand over Faith's to stop her from changing the station.

_And everything that I do is out of lovin' you  
La la la la la la la... do do do do do!_

_[Minnie Riperton – Loving You]_

Everybody made a face. Buffy looked really embarrassed.

"You're kidding me right?" Faith said with her lips twitching trying not to laugh.

"I swear I thought I was another song! I had no idea!" The blonde slayer rushed to explain.

Faith just laughed and changed the station.

"Hell yeah!" She said while raising the volume.

Eagles – Hotel California (Live acoustic version) 's last 3 minutes was on.

Giles and Faith sang together the rest of the song, gaining raised eyebrows and smiles from Buffy and Tara.

_Mirrors on the ceiling,  
The pink champagne on ice  
And she said __"__we are all just prisoners here, of our own device"  
And in the master__'__s chambers,  
They gathered for the feast  
The stab it with their steely knives,  
But they just can__'__t kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was_  
_Running for the door_  
_I had to find the passage back_  
_To the place I was before_  
_"relax," said the night man,_  
_"We are programmed to receive._  
_You can checkout any time you like,_  
_But you can never leave!"_

Giles and Faith sang together the rest of the song, gaining raised eyebrows and smiles from Buffy and Tara.

When the song was over Faith leaned in again to change the station. She stopped when she heard Linger by The Cranberries.

Giles looked at the girls in his car, just relaxing and behaving like any other oblivious person in Sunnydale. He winced when the three girls decided to raise their voice higher and sing louder. They laughed at his expression. Then Tara and Faith sang beautifully the chorus.

_But I'm in so deep. You know I'm such a fool for you.  
You got me wrapped around your finger, ah, ha, ha.  
Do you have to let it linger? Do you have to, do you have to,  
Do you have to let it linger? _

They spent the rest of the ride talking and making fun of each other. The four of them were actually disappointed when it was time to get out of the car_._ Giles actually had driven even slower to prolong the nice time they were having. He hadn't heard Buffy laughing a while, or Tara for that matter. And he hadn't laughed himself lately. Plus listening to the easy banter between the girls and light bickering between the slayers was a nice change from everything. So he drove slower enjoying himself and giving the girls the small piece of peace and normalcy he could give. Giving it to himself too.

"Well thank you Tara for helping me with the spell. You should now go home and rest. I know it left me exhausted. Girls, walk Tara home."

"Sir, yes, sir." Buffy said.

"C'mon G.I B, let's go."

"Thanks again. Have a good night. And be careful." He said pointedly at the slayers.

"Goodnight Giles." Tara and Buffy said. "G'night G."

Then the slayers and Tara left Giles' home.

"So where do you live Tara-girl?

"In Buffy's house."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, Tara and Willow moved in to take care of Dawn. It's nicer. Makes the house warmer."

"What about Xander? Does he live with you guys?"

"No. He has his own place. He lives with his girlfriend Anya."

"Wow, things sure have changed."

"Tara what are you going to tell Will? You know about you being out here and not there." Buffy asked.

"Well I was practically doing some research. I'll tell her I was at Giles'."

They were about two blocks away from the Summers' residence when Faith stopped.

"B I'll wait for you here. But don't take long."

"Okay, Okay I'll be quick just let me grab some holy water. I forgot."

"See ya later Tar."

Faith sat by a bench while the blondes headed towards home.

Buffy rolled her eyes and when she was sure she was out of Faith earshot she spoke.

"She already has a nickname for you. I think your Tara days are over."

Tara laughed softly. "Yeah she does. Doesn't bother me though, I kinda like it. Does she have nicknames for everybody?"

"Yeah. Willow's is Red. Xander's the Xand-man or X-man. Giles' G-man or Jeeves. Dawnie has a lot. Lil'D, Lil' Monster. Twister. The brat. Sunshine. Pretty much Lil'-whatever crossed Faith's mind."

"Dawnie was fond of her wasn't she?"

"Yeah she was."

"What about your nicknames. I know she calls you B."

"Pretty creative isn't she? Well she calls me B most of the time. Sometimes she uses, twinkie, princess, miss goody-goody, girlfriend, miss uptight…"

"Girlfriend?" Tara asked lifting an eyebrow

Buffy blushed a little bit.

"Not in the way you and Willow are girlfriends…I think… She just calls you whatever she feels like calling you. You should consider yourself lucky if she calls you by your name. I've been B from the beginning. Never Buffy or even Buff, just B."

"Do you not like it?"

"No. I mean, I don't know. It used to bother me, but, I guess I got used to it. If she'd stop calling me that then I wouldn't feel like I was talking with her at all. But don't tell her that! She might let it go up to her head and she would be bragging about it forever."

"Don't worry I won't." Tara said smiling a little.

They entered through the front door and Tara quickly said goodnight before she practically dragged herself up the stairs. Meanwhile Buffy went to the living room and took out a small knife and some Holy water and a spare stake. She tried to be quick so she wouldn't meet with anybody. The rustling of a leather coat told her she hadn't been successful.

"Heading out luv'?"

"Spike, go to Willy's again and track down the demon you saw. Also try to find out about a new big bad or something." Buffy said closing the front door, followed by Spike.

"I'll walk you to the cemetery."

"I can walk myself. Now leave."

"Oh c'mon luv, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Which was more than fine by me."

"You know I'm still gonna walk you there, right pet?"

"You mean stalk. Spike really, just go to Willy's and look for anything on the gem."

"Fine, luv. See ya later then."

When Spike was about a block away, Buffy started walking towards Faith's direction, and almost jumped out of her skin when the dark slayer spoke from behind her.

"What the hell took you so long?" Startled Buffy spun and punched Faith in the face."OW! Fuck B!"

"Faith! You know better than to sneak up on a slayer."

"I didn't! I thought you'd heard me coming."

"Well sorry." When all Faith did was stared at her, Buffy asked. "What? It was your fault. You deserved it anyway."

"Right, so where should we head to now?"

"Dunno. Let's do the sewers." Faith groaned. "I know I know. There are some that are 'clean'. Don't worry. They're like pseudo-sewers or something."

"Okay, they better be clean though. I don't wanna be stinking all week. You think maybe we should check the warehouse today?"

"Yeah probably."

* * *

"I thought you said it was clea-clean –ugh! Take that- down here!" Faith said

"It is!- ungh- it used to be!"

The slayers were fighting a groups of demons that had made of the 'clean' sewers their home. The demons were kinda like sick- green in color and had what looked like a trump on their faces, with a really bad case of the uglies and skin flapping all around.

"Eeek!" Buffy squealed when she stepped over a 'don't wanna know' mucousy substance, that had her sliding on her feet trying to keep balance while ducking a punch from a demon. "Ow! My butt!Eeeew! It's all over my jeans!" She complained when said balance couldn't be found.

"Do that again!" Faith said swinging a small sword cutting the demons flesh.

"What?" Buffy inquired getting up and kicking a demon right were his balls should be. When the demon didn't do anything aside from growl Buffy tried another approach.

"Do –fuck!- do that – oooh wicked gross!- do that again B!" From where she slashed her sword against the demon a muddy and slimey substance started to come out and had some kinds of bugs on it.

"What? I'm not gonna – Hey you already ruined my jeans how about sparing my jackect!- I'm not gonna fall again in my ass just cuz you asked!"

"No that twinkie, the squealing!"

"What?"

"Just squeal!"

Buffy just looked confused and then did as Faith asked. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

The demons covered their ears and started twitching in pain. If Faith hadn't been so busy doing say, slaying, trying not to get killed and never give them upper hand, she would have covered her ears too; instead she just winced. _Damn! It can't be normal to be that high!_

Buffy saw what her squealing did to the demons and took advantage of their weakened and distracted state to slay the one closest to her and started heading for the ones on her side that were trying to get away.

Faith slew hers too and quickly rolled to the left avoiding the demon that tried to hit her head with a baseball bat. Then on the ground she spun and delivered a spinning kick knocking three demons to the ground, quickly getting up thrust her sword into a demons sternum taking it out and fending off the next demon in line.

Finally outside, the slayers took a deep breath of fresh air. Out of the two of them Buffy was the one most covered in grime. Her butt and legs were covered in the yellowish gooey substance and her boots looked more like they were yellow stained with black than the other way around. Faith only sported a spot on her knees and a little bit in her left thigh.

"Liking your slime covered yellow butt B. Looks good on you."

"Oh shut up. My boots are ruined too! Great!" Buffy said exasperated and gesturing wildly. "Let's just go and check the stupid warehouse." Faith walked silently by the irate slayer's side. After a couple of block Buffy whined "Agh! I can't stand it! It's all sticky and getting hard and it's freezing my butt!"

"Then let's get you changed."

"The house is too far away. I can't walk like this any longer."

"Walk barefooted and in panties then." Buffy threw her a dirty look. "Just kidding!" Faith said showing her palms in surrender. "C'mon, let's go to mine. We can take a quick shower and change, cuz I can't stand the stench any longer either, then we head to the warehouse 'kay?"

Buffy just nodded and turned towards the motel.

When they got there Faith walked ahead of Buffy to unlock and open the door, the blonde slayer moved to go in, the rogue slayer stopped her and pulled her beside her. "Wait B. You can't come in covered in that shit."

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Take off your boots and pants then you can go in."

"What? I'm not stripping my clothes off out here." The blonde slayer said outraged.

"Why not?" Faith replied already taking off her boots and unzipping her pants.

When the blonde slayer realized that at least she wasn't gonna be the only one stripping right out there, she looked around making sure nobody was watching. "Fine." She grumbled hurrying to take of her boots trying hard not to touch the goo.

When Faith was done she went inside, only in her panties and shirt, to look for a garbage bag were they could put their clothes in. She went outside again with the bag and found the smaller slayer struggling to get her pants off. "Ugh! Stupid thing!"

"Need some help B?"

"No! I can do it myself! It's just that…Ugh!" She said frustrated that the damn jeans stuck to her and wouldn't come off. She blew out a hard breath and sighed. "Maybe, I do need help." She admitted grumblingly. Faith only arched an eyebrow. "Fine, I DO need help, now help me!"

"With that attitude you won't be getting out of those pants anytime this week."

"Faith don't make me hit you." When the slayer didn't move Buffy resorted to pouting. "Help, please." She said wearing an annoyed expression. "I've half of my butt freezing out here."

Faith laughed and moved to help the smaller slayer. She stood in front of Buffy starting to pull down the jeans. When the fabric didn't move she pulled a little harder making the blonde stumble a little.

"Hey! Don't make me fall."

"Sorry B. They're stuck really tight." She crouched while Buffy laid a hand on her shoulder with the other on the door frame to support herself and started to pull again. This time the jeans came down partially just a to Buffy's knees still stuck to the back of her thigh. "A'ight B. Hold on tight while I pull your jeans off." Faith said placing herself underneath the doorsill on her motel room.

Buffy placed her hand, the hand on Faith's shoulder, on the other side of the door frame. Faith yanked hard and even though the two of them almost fell, the jeans barely moved an inch.

"Alright, let's try to get one leg out first. Lift your left one." It took Faith a while but she finally freed the slayer's leg. "Same thing with the right one, ready?" Buffy nodded and lifted her right foot of the ground. After several attempts Faith lost her patience and yanked hard tumbling backwards falling on her ass while the pants sailed over her head and the blonde slayer fell flat on her ass.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

Buffy glared at Faith while the dark slayer grumbled.

"This… your fault." Buffy grumbled rubbing her butt.

They glared at each other before facial twitches appeared and smiles formed on their faces and started laughing hard like two crazy people.

The laughter eventually died and Faith went to help Buffy up.

"C'mon B, up!" She said while pulling on the smaller slayer's arms. "Let's get you some clothes."

"No tight leather pants."

"Like your worthy of my leather pants. Here…uhm… let's see…" Faith said looking for something that would fit the blonde slayer.

"Oh, how about these?" Buffy said picking up some very nice jeans.

"Oh hell no B! What if we end up all grimy again? No, choose something else Princess."

"Fine. Uhm…Oh! Okay this tank top and those jeans, with those boots!"

Faith just glared at Buffy.

"B, you're going to wear your grimy boots cuz I'm not letting you ruin these for me. Now, about the pants… 's better if you wear some sweatpants."

"Fine." Buffy pouted taking the pants from Faith. "I'm gonna shower." She said heading to the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Faith busied herself trying to clean her boots and her pants. The goo came off relatively easy, considering how hard it had gotten, but she doubted the goo in the blonde's pants would come off. Hers just had minor spots, not like the blonde's that were huge and had so much more. The boots were easier but it left some kind of stain on them which pissed her off but maybe with a more thorough clean the stain would go away. She knew she still needed to wash her jeans in hot water for the thing to come off, but she wanted to remove the stains as quickly as possible cuz sometimes the longer you waited the longer the stain stayed and harden and your pants got ruined beyond repair.

The scent of shampoo and soap filtered Faith's nose making her turn just when the blonde slayer opened the bathroom's door and a cloud of steam appeared.

"Had a cold shower didn't you? Jeez B any hot water left?"

"Whatever, hurry up."

"Oh me? I thought you were never gonna leave the shower. Anyway, clean your boots while I shower, there's some water and a rag outside."

Buffy groaned. "Lend me some sneakers. I don't wanna wear those boots again."

"Fine, but you better clean your boots, I think you can still salvage them. "

Ten minutes later the dark slayer came out of the bathroom just wearing a towel and started talking to Buffy. The older girl interrupted her when Faith threw her towel and started to get dressed. "Whoa! Faith! Nakedness!" She said and quickly turned to look the other way closing her eyes while trying hard to hide her flushed body and banish the image of Faith's wet body. _I'm losing it, I'm really losing it! _

"Oh c'mon B, we're both girls. Plus you already been _inside _my body, so don't get all shy on me."

Buffy gasped at the _unbidden_ image in her head and turned to look at the other slayer. _Bad idea! _Turning around again she replied. "Not in the way you're implying! I've been inside your body as in…mind and soul! Yes mind and soul."

"So you're basically telling me you've been fantasizing about being _inside _me?"

"I have not! Stop saying it like that! I was in your body but not like that! Now get dressed!"

"Or what you gonna dress me?"

"I uh… yes! Well no, I don't know! Now hurry up!"

"Relax B. You can turn around now."

"Faith, you… ah forget it."

"What? I thought you just didn't want to look at my naked goods what's wrong with me in my underwear?"

"Yeah nothing I just assumed 'you can turn around now' meant you were already dressed." Buffy said sitting on the bed.

"Whatever, so what are you going to do tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Just asking."

"I don't know. I end my shift tomorrow at six I think. No wait, tomorrow's Saturday right?" Faith nodded "Nice! I don't have to work this Saturday. I guess in the morning I'll go to Giles' or the Magic Box to see if he's figured out how to open the trunk."

"Oh. Let me know then. You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing."

"B, everybody can sing."

"Yeah but not everybody sings good."

"True. So you like how I sing."

"No, no. It's just a nice singing, that's all I'm saying."

"So you like it."

"No."

"Yeah, you do."

"…"

"You want me to sing something for you?"

"Haha like what?"

"Dunno."

"You serious?"

"Yeah why not?"

"I'll think about it." Buffy said with a skeptical face.

After a pause, Faith's voice interrupted the silence.

"_Lalalalalaaa doooo _hahaha. What was that anyway?"

"Shut up." the blonde slayer blushed.

"Oh c'mon B, I bet you sing that while you shower." Faith said bumping Buffy's shoulder.

"Shut up! I told you, I thought it was another song." Bumping Faith back harder.

"Riiight." The dark slayer rolled her eyes smirking.

The slayers walked the remaining blocks to the warehouse submerged in a comfortable silence.

"See anything?" Buffy asked when they got to the warehouse district.

"'Nope. Let's climb to the roof."

The girls climbed up the stairs to the roof and looked around. The top of the roof provided the shadows they would need to hide from view.

"So… did your sugar daddy use to bring you here and show you all the nice trunks and books and told you to pick whichever held your attention?" The blonde slayer asked when they were on top of the roof, looking around for the best spot to watch without being seen.

"Wha-?" Faith looked at Buffy incredulously. "What the hell B? We were doing fine. Why the sudden bitchiness?"

Buffy sighed, "I know I'm sorry. I was just, I dunno. Trying to make conversation I guess." She said looking a little sheepish.

"You guess? And you pick that?" Faith angrily retorted. "Let me tell ya B, your conversation skills have gotten really bad."

"I know I know. I'm sorry." The petit slayer turned towards her counterpart and noticed how pissed off Faith looked. "Hey, look I'm sorry 'kay? Let's talk about something else then… like… I dunno…mmm…"

"…"

Buffy sighed. "I really don't know what we could talk about, without getting all grrr on each other. So, help me out here…"

"Okay… how about… your sister?"

"Dawn? What about her?"

"You told me you might know why I can't 'remember' her sooo, maybe if you tell me more about her I might actually remember or something."

"Right. Uh well, I haven't talk to Giles about it. Remind me to please. But I think…Well the thing is that… Dawn isn't really my sister."

"She isn't? What, is she adopted or something?"

"No, I mean. She IS my sister but…she isn't."

"Okay B, gotta give me something more cuz I'm not seeing your logic."

"Let's just say… Dawn was sent to me. She, well she was a ball of mystic energy." At Faith's dubious look, she elaborated. "I know. She is the Key. Some monks sent her to me, in the form of a sister cuz they knew I would protect her no matter what."

"The Key?"

"Yes, the Key. The Key was created to tear down the barriers between dimensions, and a hell God was on the look out for it so she could return to her own, from where she had been banished. Some monks found the Key and they turned it into Dawn so that Glory, the hell God, couldn't find it. Turning the Key into Dawn, the slayer's sister, my sister, meant that they had to alter everyone's memories to make us believe that Dawn had been with us all along."

"Wow, that's…wow. So how long has she really been with you?"

"Well about a year and a half."

"So I never met her. Not in my time here at least. But according to you, I did, so how come I don't have her in my 'memories'?"

"I dunno. It's not like Dawn is the only one who knows she met you. I mean, I know you met her, the guys know, it's in all of our memories. Maybe the spell didn't work for you. Or you know, you being so dense, maybe it didn't get through your head."

"Hahaha. Shut up." Faith jokingly narrowed her eyes at Buffy. "So I'm the ugly duckling. No surprise there."

"Oh don't worry F I'm sure you'll remember her." Buffy said bumping Faith.

Faith smiled, "So Princess what's your job like at the Meat Palace."

"Doublemeat Palace." She corrected her. "Well, it's not so bad actually, other that you get the grease and hamburger smell all over you. And they show you a very, _very_, explicit video about how the chicken and cow that never met, meet and end up in the hamburgers. I don't think you need to be that explicit."

"Maybe they do it, so you, the employees, don't wanna eat the food."

"Maybe. Except that working there kinda takes the hamburger appetite out of you."

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up working there?"

"Polite now, aren't we?" Faith just waggled her eyebrows. "Anyway, I tried to work at the Magic Box. Didn't work. Xander's construction site; didn't work."

"How come?"

"Strange things kept happening. First I tried Xander's site. Three demons showed up, I slew them, and in the process trashed the place, saved the workers and guess what," Faith raised her brows, "What?" Buffy sat on the roof's top with the brunette, "Nobody saw the damn demons. I mean, a guy was crying like a little girl and a saved him and the next thing; everybody is looking at me like I'm crazy. According to them I went nuts and started to trash the place. Needless to say I got fired."

"How about the Magic Box?"

"For starters I was bored even before I started. So, there I am, right? First customer comes in, and on my way there I help another customer to pick out some candle. Okay, so this lady comes in looking for a mummy hand. I go to the basement, find the mummy hand and it attacks me. I mean how are you supposed to sell the thing if it comes alive and attacks you? So anyway, I 'slew' it with a dagger, and I was even going to give the dagger for free to the lady, but she get's pissed telling me that the damn thing doesn't have any value now that it's dead."

"Wow, how was your second customer?"

"That's it! There was no second customer. It was the same scene and lady all over again. I tried to sell her the hand in every single way I could think of and if she wasn't satisfied the thing would repeat itself all over again. The woman coming into the store, the guy with the candles, Giles rambling to himself... So at the end I opted to tell the lady that we'd ship it when we had another functional hand. And ta-daa Buffy got her first sale. But Buffy forgot to charge the shipment fee. So Buffy gave up."

"Has Buffy found out why any of that happened?" Faith mocked.

"No, Buffy has not-I mean, I haven't." Buffy said blushing a little and narrowing her eyes at the other slayer.

Faith laughed making the other slayer smile.

"So F, how about you?"

"F?" Faith inquired.

"Well you call me B; I might as well call you F. You are not the only one who can give out nicknames, yunno?" Buffy said playfully narrowing her eyes.

Faith laughed again, "Yeah, whatever girlfriend, but mine are original. Do as you want."

Buffy just stared at her. "What is so original about 'B'?"

Faith shrugged. "I called you by your initial first. That makes it original and special."

"Oh, does it?" The blonde slayer quirked her eyebrows.

"Yep. Admit it girlfriend, you love it." Faith said flashing her toothy smile and waggling her eyebrows.

Buffy lost momentarily lost herself in Faith's eyes. _She looks beautiful when she smiles... _With that thought Buffy cleared her throat looking away. "In your dreams Faithy, in your dreams." She said blushing and smiling. _God, get a grip!_

"So Faith, how about your job at the club. How is it?"

"Oh you know me B, happy to work there. It's actually nice to work there. People are nice the music isn't bad. You should come one of these days. I'll be your bartender."

"Hahaha, for real?"

"Yep, you'll like it. It doesn't look like much but it actually is nice. Wednesday's and Friday's are wicked. It get's packed."

"You only work at night?"

"No. You see, it is kinda like a bar-club. People come and go after morning is over. So I can work both, afternoon and evenings. When the nighclub starts it just gets crazy. I think most of the clientele are college students. Sometimes we get people from L.A."

"Wow, seems busy."

"It is. If you want I can get you a job there, if you don't wanna work at the hamburger place anymore."

Buffy thought about it. It would be nice to finally leave the Doublemeat Palace, but on the other hand...it would mean she would have to cross paths with Faith more often than she'd like. Or so she thought.

"I don't know. Thanks though. I wonder what Social Services would say if they found out I'm working at a nightclub. They'd probably would take Dawn away from me."

"Probably. What do they care anyway? It wouldn't be like you were working as a stripper. You know I wouldn't get you that kind of job, don't you?" Faith asked Buffy earnestly.

Buffy teased "Wouldnt you? I know you would love to see me stripping."

Faith bit down her lower lip, and raised a single eyebrow, "And I know you would _love _to strip down in front of me."

Buffy laughed and playfully punched Faith's arm. "Again, in your dreams F."

"Hahaha! OW! I think you broke it!" The dark slayer said rubbing her arm.

"Oh don't be such a baby."

Faith laughed again. "Anyways, you'd still be providing for your sister. So what do they care?"

"I think I better stay in the Doublemeat Palace. Don't wanna risk losing Dawn."

"Well if you change your mind let me know."

"Well, now that we're sharing... why are you staying at the motel?"

"Why, already want me to move in with you? We're moving too fast baby." Buffy smacked Faith's head, "Smart ass." Faith chuckled. "Ow, B what's up with the violence?" Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Why am I staying at the motel? Well, where else?"

"Yunno there're nicer places you could stay. I mean, it's not the only motel yunno?"

"I know B. I'm not planning to stay there forever. I just needed a place to crash that wasn't so expensive while I got a job, plus I already knew the place. Now that I got a job, I can look for a place. Any suggestions?"

Buffy digested what Faith said. She had asked the brunette why was she staying at the motel, instead of asking her why was she still here. _Might as well ask her to come and visit me and have a cup of tea. _She wasn't throwing the slayer out of town. She practically was inviting her to stay. And that meant she was okay with the idea of the other slayer staying. This meant she had to tell the scoobies. And that was something she really didn't wanna do.

"Giles, told me that if you were interested you could stay at his place if you wanted to."

"For real?" at Buffy's nod she continued. "Wow, I'll thank him when I see him, but no thanks. It'd be pretty awkward, wouldn't it?"

The blonde slayer snorted. "Yeah, it would be funny though. I can imagine Giles crawling up the walls seconds after you move in. I mean I drive him mad with just my visits; imagine you staying there."

"Yeah. But he would be too English to throw me out right after I move in. He would wait... say... a week? 2 weeks?"

"You honestly think he could last that long."

"Hey, I'm not hard to live with. I do my laundry, I know how to cook. I'm not that messy, I actually clean, so he might throw me out cuz i dunno, played music too loud or whatever."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, what you thought all that time living alone I wouldn't know how to take care of myself? To cook? Die from starvation or high cholesterol from all the burgers I would've eaten?"

"Wow. Look at you Faithy! You're all domesticated!"

"Shut up. And you, can you actually cook now? No, let me rephrase that, can you actually boil water without _burning _it?"

"Hey, I'm not that bad! Look I even work at a fast food place. I can make burgers and fries!"

"That's cuz you only have to deep-fry the fries and flip the burgers."

"So not true. There's also yunno, ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, lettuce, cheese and else involved. Oh Bread! Bread too."

"Sure, keep fooling yourself hun."

"I'll make you the best hamburger you'll ever have." Faith looked at her. "Deal."

Buffy's eyes widened. "What? No, I was only bluffing."

"Uh uh. You gonna turn down a challenge girlfriend?"

"Well, when you put it like that... Deal, but... is not fair. I wasn't blessed with any cooking skills." Faith chuckled. "Damn you! Damn me! Why can't I turn down a challenge! Oh but I need to get something in return if I win, then what do I win?"

"Cuz you're a slayer. Tell you what, you make the best hamburger ever and I'll make you the best pizza ever. Deal?"

GGGGGrrrrrrrrgghhh!

Buffy's stomach loudly grumbled in anticipation, making the slayer blush.

"What the? Was that your stomach?" Faith asked barely suppressing her laughter. When the blonde slayer looked at her with a deer caught in the headlights look and blushing furiously while covering her stomach with both hands, the brunette exploded in laughter.

Shortly after Buffy joined in. They were careful not to fall of the roof even thought they were clutching their stomachs and rolling all around.

"Shhh we're- we're supposed to be on-on on a surveillance mission out here." The brunette slayer managed to croak out, before laughing again.

"Ow, ow, my stomach hurts." Buffy rolled over to face Faith and laid a hand on the shaking brunette's shoulder. "Stop. Stop. You gonna make me laugh harder."

"Seriously B, what are you housing there, a demon? Hahahaha when was the last time you ate girlfriend?" Faith asked when she gained some control.

"Shut up. I guess that was the way my stomach was letting you know that we got ourselves a deal. I'll make you the damn hamburger and in return I get pizza. And it better be good."

"Trust me, it will."

The slayers lay there on the rooftop watching the star filled sky side by side enjoying each other's presence and bantering lightly 'til the first light of dawn.

"Wow! Well I better get going, Dawn is probably pissed I didn't come home." Buffy got up and offering Faith a hand.

"Yeah, this was a bust. I'm starving, wanna get something to eat?" Faith asked when they were descending the stairs.

"No thanks, I really don't wanna upset Dawn. When you get your memories back, you'll know what's like to deal with a pissed off Dawn. It's not pretty, I tell you, not pretty."

"So, come by today? For your clothes I mean."

"Yeah, sure. Or I dunno. I'll call you. We might need to go to Giles' again, so…"

"Okay, just lemme know." The brunette slayer started walking towards the Motel's direction.

"Bye." Buffy replied thoughtfully.

_I should…_

"Faith!"

The brunette turned when she heard her name called by the blonde slayer a few meters away.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…I uh… nothing. Forget it…"

"Okay… call me if you need me."

This time Buffy let the slayer disappear from view before turning on her heels to go home.

_Had a great time…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Good morning Sunnydale." Buffy excitedly exclaimed when she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Buffy." Tara politely replied flipping some pancakes.

"Hi Buff! Why so chipper this morning? Did you kick lots of demon ass? Met somebody? Somebody in the alive kind of sense?" Willow asked.

"Do I have to have a reason to be in good spirits?" Buffy teasingly asked wearing a fake, yet convincing, wary look.

"What? No! Of course not! I mean yes you do, but well, not YOU you. YOU as in people. People usually have a reason to be chipper so…" Willow nervously trailed off.

"Relax Will, I guess I'm chipper without a reason."

"Had a nice night?" Tara asked with an impish smile.

"Yes, you could say that. Except the part where my jeans got ruined and stuck to me like a second skin by demon goo. Other than that had a relaxed night."

"Can't we save them?" Willow asked referring to the jeans.

"Nope. They're beyooond repair. My boots got ruined too. Although Fa-*cough* although I think we can still save them." Buffy got out in a rush almost stumbling over her words.

_God! That was close! I hope Willow didn't notice…_

"Well bring them over and we'll see what we can do about them."

"Oh, no. That's okay Will."

"But Buffy. Boots. You kinda love boots. And if we can repair them the better for you, that way you don't have to spend money on other pair only to get them ruined too."

"Yeah, but… I kinda lost them."

"You kinda…lost them?" Willow skeptically asked.

"Yeaah. A… demon stole them."

"A demon stole them…and you let it get away with it?"

"Well, you see I went to kick his ass but then a bunch of demons appeared and while I slew them the boot-robber got away."

"Oh… that sucks. So you had to walk back barefooted?" Willow asked dubiously.

"With just my socks on my feet." Buffy said nodding.

"And you still chipper? Wow, I admire you." Said Tara trying to deviate Willow from Buffy's lame story.

"Yeah. Plus, and that's a big plus, I don't have to work today so…Be happy for me!" Buffy said smiling.

"We're happy for you." Tara said passing some pancakes to Buffy who ate them in record time.

"Gosh, do you always have to be such a pig?" Dawn asked sitting in front of Buffy next to Willow, greeting both Wiccans.

Buffy just glared at her.

"Hello Dawnie, funny shapes?"

"Yes, please." Dawn said smiling. "So why are you so hungry? Don't think I didn't hear you come in, very late might I add, and rummaging through the fridge."

"Had a long and late patrol. I have all the right to be hungry. Couldn't find much that didn't require cooking." She said narrowing her eyes at Dawn.

"Yeah but why do you have to be such a pig?"

"Shut up."

"Whatever Miss Piggy." Dawn looked up and thanked Tara for her funny shaped pancakes. "I didn't know you bought a new pair of sneakers." She said starting to dig into her plate.

"What?" Buffy asked confused.

"Gosh Buffy, you're so dense. New pair of sneakers. In your room. Upstairs."

"I don't- OH! Those. Yeah… bought them yesterday." She said nodding. "So, why aren't you at school today?" Buffy said quickly changing the subject.

"Saturday Buffy? No school on Saturdays…" Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Right. Saturday. I knew that."

"So what are we doing today?" Willow asked.

"Oh, didn't Mr. Giles say something about getting some books today?"

"Ugh, great! More research." Buffy groaned laying her head down on the table.

"Yes. Finally we can find out more about the gem and the demon."

"Well, that's a good thing."

"So, aside from researching, what else are we gonna do?"

"We could, rent a movie or something. Oh, we could have a picnic! It's a nice sunny day outside. Or maybe go to the beach!" Willow said excitedly.

"Oh, that would be great. I'm in desperate need of a tan." Buffy said, eyes sparkling with the idea of spending the day on the beach.

Plus, it was sunny. And a sunny day meant no Spike for most of the day. Yes, she was happy.

* * *

The four if them spent a good two hours at the beach before heading back home, getting a change of clothes and showering before heading out to the Magic Box.

They had invited Giles, Xander and Anya, but Xander couldn't because he had to work, and Giles and Anya already had customers, plus Giles was waiting for the books.

"Look at you girls! All tanned and refreshed! Except for you Will, you kinda look like lobster." When Willow narrowed her eyes at him he continued. "A refreshed lobster!" He said grinning uneasily.

"Do YOU want to look like a refreshed lobster?" Willow said glaring at him teasingly before giving him a smile.

"Ahem, physical resemblances aside… The books shipped from England just got here. We have research to do, so please…"

Xander groaned. "It's Saturday… can't the gem wait a little longer?"

Giles just ignored him.

"Well you guys have 'fun' researching, I'm gonna go work out."

"That's so not fair. Want a sparring partner Buff?" Xander asked.

"Actually I do. But you'll have to wear all the cushioning suit and stuff."

"Ok. As long as no other man sees me getting my ass kicked by a girl, I'm okay wearing the offensive suit."

"Ahem. I'm afraid it's going to have to be another time. Right now we need to focus on this."

"Ok, if you need me, you know where to find me."

Buffy left for the workout room, while the rest of the scoobies, and Dawn, started flipping through the books related to gems, demons and talismans.

After a while Giles went to the workout room to talk to Buffy.

"What's up Giles?" Buffy said punching the bag. "Found something yet?" She said turning around facing him.

"No, not yet. You seem to be in a good mood today."

"Yep."

"May I ask why that's is?"

"Yes, you may." Buffy said with an awful 'British' accent.

Giles frowned at that. He didn't know why Buffy was trying to speak with an Australian-kinda-Irish accent. "Er…Well?"

"Oh, ah… well I'm just in a good mood."

"Did you have fun yesterday with Faith?"

"That's sounds like we were in a piñata party or something." Buffy said smiling.

Giles gave her a small smile. "Let me rephrase that, how did patrol go?"

"Now, that's more like it. Well, the warehouse was a bust. Nothing showed up."

"Did you find the gem?"

"Nope. Faith showed me where she left it and we check the area around it and stuff but there was nothing. I'm guessing something took it."

"I see… How about Spike, did he found anything?"

Buffy groaned at the mere mention of the bleached vamp. "Not that I know of. I met him when we dropped Tara home and sent him to Willy's tp get some info on 'the boss' and gem."

"Well done. Did you encounter any other demons?"

"Yes. In the sewers. Ruined my pants. And boots."

"How many?"

"Mmm… about 9 or 10. Looked kinda greenish and had way too much goo inside them. Nothing special about them."

"I see. Buffy about Faith… we need to tell them she's here."

Buffy sighed. "I know, I know…"

Giles gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm afraid we might need Willow's help with the trunk."

"The trunk, meaning we have to tell them how we got it, meaning Willow is gonna get mad, meaning they'll think Faith is planning something and probably trapped something there that as soon as we open it is gonna rip our heads off."

"Er… yes. If you want, I can help you with Faith. We can tell them we found out about the same time."

"You would?" Buffy smiled. "Thanks Giles, but… Okay. I'll tell them I knew she was back for a while now, but didn't think she was here for some more games. Then, you can come in and rescue me telling them what you told me about Faith and stuff. Sounds good?"

"Yes, sounds good."

"So…give me a minute here and we'll tell them."

"I'm afraid it's best if we wait for another day. Right now we need to be focus on the demons. I'm afraid the magnitude of Faith's return might distract them from that."

Buffy nodded. "Okay, so let me know 'kay?"

Giles turned to go. When he was about to open the door he turned. "Buffy? It's nice to hear you laugh again." He said giving her a small smile before leaving.

Buffy looked at him. "Right back at ya." She said after Giles left.

* * *

"'_Sup girlfriend? You miss me already?"_

"Get your ass over to Giles' now."

"_You sure now how to talk to a girl B. No wonder."_

"Shut up."

"_Aha. Listen it's gonna have to wait a while. My shift ends in… 40 minutes."_

"Whatever. Just go to Giles' when you're done. Call to let us know when you're coming."

"_Didn't know you were into phone-sex." _

"*sigh* Walked right into that, didn't I?"

"_You kinda did B. Listen I gotta go. Call you later."_

"Sure, bye." Buffy hanged up.

It was noon now and she was at Giles' to get the trunk to the Magic Box. That's why she called Faith for. She needed her to help her carry the trunk.

It was a drawback that Faith couldn't be there for another hour. She was kinda hoping to get the trunk to the Magic Box without anybody being there.

_Oh well we'll see how it goes._

"Is Faith coming?" Giles asked coming from the kitchen sipping from as cup of tea.

"No. She can't be here for another hour. So what do we do?"

"In that case, we should get back to the Magic Box. Did she say she'd call?"

"Yep, I told her to call when she was on her way over."

"Good. Help me with these books, will you please?" Giles said opening a box that had several books on dark magic.

"Wow, this is dark magic Giles. What do you want with it?"

"Flip through some of them. They might have something on talismans and such."

"Okay, so why do you keep them here?"

"These are of my personal collection. Also, it is best to keep them out of reach of curious hands."

"You mean Willow right?"

"Yes. But also I mean any… wannabe."

"That's good. Wait. You have dark magic books in the Magic Box."

"Yes but they are not in sale. It is mostly for research purposes. It's good to have them handy from time to time."

"This one seems to have stuff about talismans." Buffy said flipping through a thick book and showing it to Giles.

"Good, let's take that one and… let's take this compendium too. Let's go."

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Willow asked looking up from a book.

"We went to Giles' place to pick up some books." Buffy said handing Anya one book while passing Tara the compendium.

"I'm hungry." Anya complained.

"Wow, it's way past lunch!" Dawn said looking at Tara's watch.

"Yeah me too." Xander said getting up. "Fancy a steak hun?" Anya nodded. "Well we'll see you later."

"Yeah we better go get something to eat too. C'mon Dawnie let's go." Willow said getting up along with Dawn.

"Buffy, Giles are you coming?" Dawn inquired.

"I think I'm gonna workout some more. Meet you at home later."

"I better stay. We get more customers at this time of the day. We'll order something."

"Okay, see you later then."

"Tara."

"Yes Buffy?"

Buffy came closer so the others wouldn't hear her. Not that she had to cuz the others were already out of the shop.

"Could you please try to keep them away for a while from here? Faith's going to help us bring in the trunk so…"

"Sure, I'll try, but is it going to take long? You know Anya is going to come back as soon as she's done. Plus we still need to do a lot of research…"

"_Tara, c'mon! I'm starving!" _Dawn bellowed.

"I'm coming!"

"I don't think we will. Thanks, I'm sorry to put you through all this trouble."

"It's okay. See you later." Tara said before rushing out towards her hungry girlfriend and little Dawnie.

"We're ordering pizza." Buffy said turning to look at Giles.

"Please eat something healthy! Let's go home. On our way over we can get something to eat."

With that watcher and slayer were on their way back to Giles' place, not before locking the dark arts books, and shop safely.

It was 5 pm by the time Faith got to the ex-watcher's place.

"Okay, girls. Same thing you did yesterday. Avoid touching the lock."

"A'ight."

"Sure. Uhm, Giles don't you think you should, yunno at least _pretend_ you're carrying the trunk as well. I mean ordering two girls to carry around a very heavy trunk without you moving a finger, they might call the cops or human rights. Slavery and such." Buffy said leaning down to pick up the trunk.

Giles gave her a weird look. "You might be right, but this is Sunnydale, so… live with it."

"Smartass…" Buffy playfully mumbled.

"I can hear you. Language young lady." Giles scowled.

"C'mon B, let's take this to the car."

The slayer got the trunk out of Giles' living room into the trunk of the Giles' car.

"Ready? Seatbelts on please." Giles asked once they were all in the car.

"Done." Both slayers said.

"So…uhm… Is there gonna be, you know, anybody in the Magic Box, when we get there?" The dark slayer asked shifting in her seat before leaning in and turning on the radio.

"Oh, Faithy is nervous." Buffy teased.

"Shut up. I'm just wondering. That way I'll know if I have to hide behind you when Willow casts a spell or something." She said shifting in her seat looking for a comfy and relaxing position before drumming her fingers on her thighs.

"Well you can relax. There's no one there."

"Cool."

"Faith have you eaten?"

"Nope, not yet. Was gonna do it after leaving work but Buffy called asking oh so nicely to get my ass over you're place so…why?"

"Perhaps we could get something to eat after dropping off the trunk. We haven't had lunch yet either." He said looking at her over the rearview mirror.

"Okay." Some minutes passed before Faith spoke again. "Oh B, the stain came off my jeans. Yours? Not so much. You're boots are still there, when you gonna pick them up? I'm about to throw them out, they're still covered in that shit."

"You tried to wash my jeans?" Buffy asked incredulously turning in her seat to face Faith.

"No I didn't. I just looked at them and saw they were a lost cause. I mean mine didn't have that much and it took me a while. I can only imagine yours."

"Yeah, ruined beyond repair. You can throw away my boots too. They have officially disappeared."

"Officially? Why?"

"Well, uhm… I was telling Willow about my ruined pants and boots and she offered to find a way to save the boots but then I told her I didn't have the boots and that I had to walk home in just my socks."

"Aha… and how did that happen? Why were you bootless?"

"_Ademonattackedmeandstolethem"_

"I beg your pardon?" Giles asked.

"What?" Faith asked.

Both Giles and Faith deciphered Buffy's mumbling.

"A demon stole your boots?" Both asked in unison, before laughing.

"Whatever." Buffy sullenly said. "It's was the only thing that came to mind!"

"Yeah, girlfriend. I think I can speak for both, Giles and I, that was _incredibly_ lame!"

"I must agree." Giles said.

"Whatever." Buffy pouted. "I don't like you two getting along anymore." She said glaring at the window.

"Oh c'mon B! You know it wasn't too… credible. Did Willow buy it?"

Buffy sighed. "I know. I don't think she did, but who cares?"

She cared. Faith cared. Giles…not so much.

Finally the arrived to the Magic Box's back entrance.

The slayers went into the store while Giles went back to his car to park it in front of the store.

Suddenly the muffled sound of fighting was heard.

The slayers rushed out of the store to find a demon attacking Giles.

Giles wounded, limping and barely conscious was rushed into the store by the slayers. The girls quickly slew the demon in the back alley. When they were about to reach the Magic Box's back entrance a demon jumped out of nowhere colliding with the blonde slayer knocking her unconscious.

Faith, lacking any kind of weapon proceeded to kick the demon away from the fallen slayer, she performed a roundhouse kick to the demons face taking advantage of the dazed demon to throw him into a wall pinning it there with her body and twisting its neck killing the beast.

She rushed to the blonde slayer's side just when the girl was starting to come to.

"C'mon B let's get you into the shop." She said draping the girl's arm over her shoulders.

When she was inside she spotted the research table where Giles sat clutching his head, where he sported a bleeding gash breathing heavily.

"Yo, Giles, you okay?" Faith asked, eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

Giles merely grunted.

She maneuvered the smaller slayer into a seat just as the Magic Box's hanging doorbell rang, indicating someone's entrance.

Faith looked up from her spot checking the blonde slayer's head.

"_Faith!"_

Faith heard somebody call her name before a blinding bolt of green energy hit her sending her flying into a book case knocking her unconscious.

"_Willow! Don't!"_


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you reviewers! And thanks to whoever is reading the story!

Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 18

Willow, Dawn and Tara were getting back from the Summer's household when they met Xander an Anya outside the Magic Box.

The five of them went in.

"It was really funny wasn't it?" Dawn said looking at Willow.

"Yes it was." Willow said before looking back into the store.

Everybody stopped dead in their tracks when they saw a barely unconscious Buffy and bleeding Giles with Faith hovering above them.

"Faith!" Dawn called.

Seeing the dark slayer again made Willow's blood boil and her eyes turn black. She extended her hand from which a bolt of energy was released, enveloping the dark slayer and throwing her into a book case.

Tara froze when everybody noticed the presence of the dark slayer.

She quickly turned to assess her girlfriend's reaction but she was too late when she saw Willow extend her hand.

"Willow! Don't!" She muttered a protective spell but it was too late to reach the rogue slayer.

The sound of raised voices and something hitting something brought the blonde slayer out of her daze.

She turned in the direction of the dropping sound.

"Faith!" She quickly got up from her seat but a wave of nausea hit her before dropping to her knees.

"Buffy!" Xander quickly went to help her up.

Anya and Dawn went behind the counter to look for the first aid kit.

Behind them Tara was having an argument with a black eyed Willow.

"Willow! How could you?"

"Now it's not the time for you to nag me Tara. Faith's back!" Willow said, her eyes returning to their normal color.

"She wasn't doing anything! She was checking up on Buffy!"

Just then the dark slayer stirred and Willow raised her hand again.

"Enough!" Tara said muttering a blocking spell safely protecting the dark slayer.

"What's the matter with you?" Willow demanded.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you Willow! You're using magic for everything! Stop and think for once!"

Xander helped Buffy to her feet before Buffy broke from his grasp and along with Giles went to check on the dark slayer.

"Willow!" Buffy and Giles reproached turning to look at the redheaded Wicca before checking Faith's head for any wounds.

"Help me put her on the table." Buffy asked Xander.

Xander on his part was little confused absentmindedly doing as he was told.

When Faith was on the table, Anya rushed to Giles side sitting him on a seat before treating his wounds.

Giles on his part regarded her with a small smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked his slayer.

"Yeah, are you? You were hit really hard."

Giles winced when Anya started cleaning the gash on his forehead. "You could say. At least I'm wasn't knocked unconscious."

"That's a new one." Buffy said smiling slightly.

Dawn approached her sister. "Are you okay?" She glared at Faith's unconscious from. "Did she hurt you?"

"Of course she did!" Replied Xander finally coming out of his stupor. "It's what she does!" Joining Willow and Dawn in glaring at Faith.

Tara moved to Faith side repeating the blonde's actions. "No, she didn't." She tersely replied.

"Why are you guys acting so weird? Why isn't Faith tied yet and locked in the basement?" Dawn asked.

"What happened?" Anya, aside from Tara, seemed to be the only one not bothered by the slayer's presence. She was unconscious, not much she could do to her in that state, she thought.

"Thank you Anya." Giles said once the ex-vengeance demon was done. "We were outside when we got attacked."

"Figures that would be the first thing she would do when she got here." Willow angrily remarked.

"We weren't attacked by her." Buffy hotly remarked. "We were attacked by some demons." She clarified. "Giles was outside and he got attacked first. Faith and I slew the demon and then something jumped on my back making me hit my head knocking me unconscious."

"How do you know it wasn't Faith?" Xander asked.

"Because she helped me."

"And how do you know she didn't plan it so that the demons would attack you before she came in to save you pretending to be on your side?"

"I just know, okay?"

Dawn stared all the time at her sister. Something wasn't right.

"How long - how long have you known she is back?" She asked in a small voice. Hurt evident in her tone.

"Dawnie…" Buffy tried before Dawn turned on her heels and locked herself in the workout room.

"Is it true?" Willow asked. "You knew she was back and you kept it from us?"

"Guys-"

"It's like the Angel thing all over again." Xander said. "I can't believe you Buffy. Where you waiting for her to choke us to death before telling us 'Oh hey guys, guess what, Faith is back'?"

"Let's calm a little bit, shall we?" Giles asked.

"You knew too?" Willow angrily asked. "Why didn't you tell us? Why keep her a secret? For god's sake you two! Have you lost it?"

"Because I knew how you would react!" Buffy said clearly pissed off. She didn't have to tell anybody what she did or didn't do with her life. "Because I knew something like what just happened was going to happen!"

"And what is that?"

"You are using magic to solve your problems!"

"Not the magic thing again!"

"Yes, Willow. The magic thing again. Do you ever use your own hands and brain to do anything these days?"

"She is dangerous! How could I not try to stop her when she has hurt us - YOU before?"

"Did you even stop and see what it was she was doing?" Buffy asked flinging her arms.

"Would you want me to wait and see what a demon is doing before he attacks me?"

"That's is not the point here Willow."

"It isn't? I'm sorry but, it might be just me, correct me if I'm wrong, my eyes seem to be looking at Faith. Faith, who tried to kill us before. Faith, who hurt you so much. Faith who sided up with the Mayor!"

"She's not here to hurt me. She's not here to hurt any of us."

"How can we trust you judgment Buffy, when you trust a vampire and a psycho slayer? How can we trust your judgment this time Buffy when you trust two murderers?" Xander asked.

"Oh c'mon Xander now it's not the time for you to bring up your hatred for Spike!"

"When is it then? When his chip stops working? When he starts chasing us down and sending us freaky messages with death animals?" The man asked. "You know I would hate to say I told you so, but would not refrain from doing so."

"He is not Angelus!"

"He isn't Angel either! He doesn't have a soul to stop him! He has a piece of technology that could fail at anytime! Do I need to remind you he used to hang with Angelus, Darla and Drusilla?"

"And what about Faith?" Willow added. "She doesn't have a chip to stop her Buffy. And apparently she doesn't have much of a soul either."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Giles bellowed hotly getting up from his seat. "Let's state the facts; Willow your using too much magic. Yes, Spike has a bloody chip in his head that could fail at any time. Yes, Faith is back. Yes, Buffy and I knew. No, she is not here to hurt any of us! So could we please stop arguing?" He said sending a penetrating stare towards Willow and Xander.

Everybody tried to regain their composure. Giles seldom raised his voice and when he did it was because he was really pissed off.

Dawn came out of the workout room when she heard raised voices. She saw her sister hotly defending Faith from Willow's and Xander's accusations.

She jumped when Giles raised his voice. She knew he must really be upset to raise his voice, so she made herself as small as possible behind the counter hiding from everybody's wrath. She sure as hell didn't want Buffy's ire to turn towards her. Her sister could be scary when she really wanted to. Although she knew she should be mad, and she was, at her sister for not telling her anything, she knew that Buffy had to have a greater reason to trust the rogue slayer wasn't going to try anything funny.

"When is she going to wake up?" It was Anya's voice that broke the silence.

"Uhm, in about fifteen minutes." Tara replied.

"Good, that way we can still lock her in the workout room with no problem." When she received a glare from Buffy she explained. "We're still open, you know? They'll probably think we're doing some sacrificial ritual with Faith laying unconscious on the table. We can't risk losing customers. Losing customer means losing money!"

Tara and Dawn offered her a small smile.

Anya turned to Xander but he didn't even pretend to smile at her. His eyes, just like Willow's were glaring both at Buffy and Faith. The blonde slayer glared right back unrepentantly.

"I said enough." Giles' voice was low but it was strong enough to bring the glaring to a halt. "Xander please help Buffy to move Faith to the workout room."

Buffy and Xander did just that, placing down Faith over a workout mat.

"Now, let's clear some things up." Giles said encouraging everybody to take a seat.

Giles then proceeded to tell his side of the story. He started by telling them how, feeling guilty and feeling he had failed Faith and himself, he started to work along with Angel to get her out of jail. He ignored angry huffs and questions until he was done telling everything he did to get Faith out in an earlier release.

He then looked at Buffy and encouraged her to speak.

"I found Faith the day I slew the gem demon."

"What a coincidence don't you think?" Willow dryly replied.

"I was just finishing slaying the demon when I noticed Faith battling some vamps and just when she dusted the last one I hit her on the head knocking her out." Buffy said ignoring Willow.

"50 points to that." Xander replied.

Buffy glared at him. "Anyway," she said through gritted teeth, "I took her to the Mansion and stayed 'til she regained consciousness. We exchanged some words and I told her to leave, then I left. Some days later I met with her again and told her to leave but Faith was, and is, here to stay."

"So what? You just gonna let her stay? Just like that?" Willow asked.

"No, not just like that. I don't know if it has escaped any of you but…having another slayer might be, oh, I dont know, really useful?"

"Yeah, but a saner one would be oh so much better!" Willow retorted.

"Faith's changed." Giles said.

"Riiiight." Xander said rolling his eyes.

"S-she has." Tara said.

People turned to look at her.

"She has." She said with a stronger voice.

"And how would you know that?" Anya asked flipping absentmindedly through a magazine.

"Because of her aura."

"Are we supposed to trust her aura? She might have altered it or something." Willow said dismissively.

"No. We're supposed to trust me. And she hasn't altered her aura. Unlike you, she doesn't depend on magic."

"Ditto." Buffy said.

Willow glared at Buffy before turning to her girlfriend. "I can't believe your taking her side."

"I'm on my side." Tara remarked.

"Whose side, Faith's side or my side?" Buffy asked Willow quirking her eyebrows.

"Oh, you mean there's a difference?" Willow said glaring back.

"I'm in no one's side. I'm on my side." Buffy said backing up Tara. "It just happens that most of us agree that you are using magic for everything. Which might mean, wait! Let me do the math…that you are in fact using too much magic!"

"This isn't about me. This is about Faith! How can you just trust her after all she did to you? Or is it that you forgot what she did?"

"I haven't forgotten because what she did, she did it to me! But I do happen to notice that she's changed and she deserves a second opportunity."

"A second?" Xander exclaimed. "This would we like the fourth opportunity you've given her. Tell me Buffy why is it so that the people who hurt you the most, are the people you seem to give the most opportunities to? Huh?"

"Did we ever truly give her a second chance? Did we give her a chance to explain? I know you tried Xander once and it almost got you killed. I understand where you are coming from. I know I tried. But we didn't try hard enough."

"She almost killed me when I tried, Buffy. Unlike you I have no slayer powers, no slayer healing, no slayer strength to go toe to toe with her so it might have escaped YOU that trying harder for me would have probably meant death."

"She was lost. Confused." Giles supplied.

"I'm not saying I've forgiven her. I'm not saying it was our fault. All I'm saying is that we made mistakes when it came to her. And yes we are guilty in some way or another. Starting with me. All I'm asking you is to give her a chance."

"So she can break your heart again Buffy?" Dawn asked in a low voice but clearly emphasizing her words and position.

Buffy look startled at Dawn. _What? What is she talking about…?_

"What are you-"

"I don't know about you, but I don't like to see you hurt." Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"But she's not gonna hurt me anymore Dawnie. Not us, not anybody."

"I just got you back. I don't wanna lose you again Buffy." Tears spilled from Dawn's eyes.

"You're not going to."

Everybody turned at the sound of Faith's voice.

"You! How dare you waltz around in here again? What are you playing at Faith?" Dawn angrily asked standing toe to toe with the slayer when Faith came further into the room.

"I'm not playing any games. I'm here to make up for what I did." She said staring deep into Dawn's eyes making the younger girl swallow her bitter words and retreat a few steps back with a thoughtful expression.

Willow bitterly laughed. "Like you ever could."

"Maybe I'll never can. But at least I'm willing to try and get as close as I can to make it."

"Faith you tried to kill us all. One doesn't just get over it so easily!"

"I never tried to kill you!"

"Didn't you? My throat begs to differ." Said Xander.

"I was confused. I was scared! I, I didn't mean to, I just wanted you to leave me alone."

"Well thank God Angel just happened to be there, otherwise…"

"I know. And I'm sorry, I really am." Willow and Xander snorted. "And I'll try to make up for it. I'll try to make it better."

"You can't make it better. Well, you know? There might just be a way. Just go the hell away!"

"No, can't do." Faith resolutely said. "The people I hurt are here. Those are the people that I have to make up to and I won't do it by being away. I can show you I've changed and how sorry I am for it by being here. Not anywhere else. I'm gonna stay here whether you like it or not."

"We don't want you here!"

"Have you ever?" She angrily retorted. "And it isn't yours to decide whether I can stay here or not. Free country isn't it?"

Two of the original scoobies glared at her. Faith seemed unfazed.

"I don't know what the big deal is. I mean, I'm an ex-vengeance demon. I maimed men for breakfast. And I'm part of the group. You people trust me. I don't see what the big deal is."

"Ahn, this is different."

"How so? I chose to be a vengeance demon and enjoyed what I did. How does that make it any different? Plus, you've trusted psycho people before. Well not so much people as vampires but, yunno. Angel. Spike. See?" She said before flipping through her magazine again.

Faith looked at Anya weirdly. _Wow, she was a demon? Wait. Hey I'm not a psycho!_

"Uhm, thanks…I guess." Faith said running a hand through her hair.

"You're welcome. As long as you stay away from Xander, it's fine by me if you stay here. Stay away from Xander! He is mine."

"Yeah sure, all yours." Faith said smirking.

"We're all tired. Maybe we should resume this conversation some other time. Like Buffy and Faith said, Faith is here to stay so… live with it for christ's sake!"Giles said lacking the patience to be too English.

Tara, Buffy and Faith smirked briefly.

"Let's just… let's order some pizza. I'm starving. We still haven't eaten anything." Faith said.

Giles grunted in reply. He was starving as well. He didn't care if it was something as unhealthy as a pizza just as long as it got him out of this cold atmosphere.

"Uh! Right there with you. Let's order five extra large." Buffy said going over to the phone. "You guys want any?" She asked looking around the room.

"We just ate." Tara and Anya told her when the others didn't even bother to grunt or shake their heads.

"More for us then." Buffy said shrugging. "You're buying." She told Faith.

"What else is new?" The dark slayer asked shrugging and leaning on the counter.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Giles, Buffy and Faith were eating their pizza while Tara, Anya and Dawn did research on the gem. Willow and Xander were pretending to, but it was clear they weren't when every now and then they huffed and threw a dirty look at the slayers.

"There's something else we should tell you." Giles said after having is last slice. "We have acquired a trunk that may contain useful information on magicks, rituals and forces of darkness."

"How…did you acquire it?" Willow reluctantly asked. Despite being in a not so happy state, she couldn't help her curious nature from asking.

"Buffy and Faith found it on patrol." Giles said omitting the 'Mayor' part and the more likely to cause more arguments details.

"Some vampires were looking for it. Said something about their boss wanting it to perform a spell or a ritual." Faith supplied.

"Would their 'boss' happen to be you?" Xander asked without looking at her.

Willow scoffed. "Don't give her that much credit."

Giles took off his glasses and massaged his temples choosing to ignore them. "The girls called me, and we moved the trunk to my place." He took a deep breath again. "The trunk is surrounded by protective spells. I performed a few ones but I'm afraid I can't do it by myself. And I was lacking the material to perform stronger ones. "

Giles omitted entirely Tara's presence throughout the whole night. He figured telling Willow her girlfriend knew about Faith and helped them with something magical, without telling her, wouldn't be such a good idea if Tara could get through Willow to make her stop using magic for everything. The resentful red headed Wicca would probably think her girlfriend was on Faith's side. The only person, out of all of them, who could make Willow stop was Tara; and Willow herself, but it didn't seem likely she was going to. He only hoped that the redheaded Wicca realized how far she had gone with it before it was too late.

"Where did you put the trunk?" Anya asked.

"It's in the workout room." Buffy answered. "We have to be careful though. When some demon when to open it, it threw him, and the others, back some feet and the next thing we know, is that the vamp that tried to open it is dust."

"Sounds tricky." Dawn said.

"Yes, it is tricky. Anya, could you please take a look at it and tell me if you recognize the carvings and the left side?"

Giles discovered the carvings while taking a closer look to it this morning before heading to the Magic Box.

"I'm on it." Anya said walking towards the workout room.

"Please do try not to touch the lock. I wouldn't even touch the trunk, just to be safe."

"Yet you make us carry it all over the place." Faith said.

"You're slayers, you can take it." His expression and voice were devoid of any emotion, but the slayers knew he was kidding. "Anyway, I'm afraid-"

"Wait. Stop. Just stop okay?" Willow said, "Do you really expect us trust Faith? To accept she is back and act like nothing happened?'

"Willow I thought we had already agreed to-"

"No YOU agreed with Buffy to have her back. You two made that decision by yourselves excluding us. I mean, we are a group aren't we? We are a team, so I think our opinions should have some value in the decision-making don't you think?"

"I already told you, I'm not here to cause harm." Faith said.

"And you think we should trust your word? When have you given us something to trust you?" Xander replied.

Willow got up and discretely took some motherwort from a jar lighting it up.

"If you are here, to really try to mend things up, then you shouldn't mind if I make you talk." Willow said

"What?"

"Willow!"

Willow waved the burning motherwort at Faith who was standing next to Buffy and quickly chanted. _"Enemy, enemy be now quiet. Let your deceitful tongue be broken. Let no truths be unspoken!"_

"Willow!" Tara reproached.

Faith felt tingly all over. Not a good tingly but the kind that felt like she had bugs running all around over her body.

"What are you doing here Faith?"Willow ignored her girlfriend's not so happy expression.

"Willow! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"Buffy said.

"It won't harm her if that's what you are so worried about. Now answer Faith, are you here to do harm?"

"I told you already Red I'm not!"

"That's enough Willow!" Giles and Buffy barked.

Giles knew that Willow wasn't controlling Faith to tell the truth. The burning motherwort had the effect to make her unable to lie. Faith would be unable to lie for a few minutes now and that probably would do them good to hear that Faith was here to help, but still, Willow used magic again and that really pissed him off.

"What's with you two? Why are you so protective of her? Why the sudden change to Faith's team?"

"We are not protective of her! On the other hand, we are worried about you! It's the fact that you use magic as if you depend on it to live!" Giles said.

"Oh c'mon! I'm in control of it, there's no need to be worried about me."

"No you are not!" Tara, Giles and Buffy said.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to agree with them Will. As much as I know magic can help us to figure out stuff, like if we are being lied to, I also know how much it can hurt us." Xander said looking a little sheepish for agreeing with 'Faith's defenders' "You are using too much magic. I thought you would have learned by now that it can't be played with. When… the thing we did, with the spell to…you know which one. That was freaky. It looked dangerous. You almost died."

"I was in control Xander, and you know that. And the spell worked didn't it? I mean it was for a good reason! It's not like…are you- what are you saying?"

"Will, it worked. It did. And I can't tell you how happy I am about it but, all I'm saying, all of us are saying is that you have to stop using magic for everything."

"I told you, I'm in control! What is wrong with you guys? I'm not a newbie I know what I can and can't do!"

"It's the reckless use of it that bothers us." Giles said pinching his nose.

"I know what you told me Giles. How stupid you think I am. And that I can't be in control of it, but I think I proven you that I can and I am."

"Willow, I trust you. You know I do. I just don't trust you as much as I did before."

"Yet you trust Faith." She looked at Buffy and Dawn. "I took you –we took you out of hell! Do you think that would have been possible without magic? Are you saying you want to go back? You want her to go back? Why am I suddenly the bad guy here?" Willow said staring at everybody's eyes.

"No that's not what we're saying!" The scoobies rushed to say.

"Yes!" Buffy said.

Everybody turned to look at her.

Buffy suddenly realized what she said. "I-" Buffy's expression turned to a panicked one.

"What are you saying Buffy?" Dawn asked in a hurt tone.

"Are saying you want to go back to hell?" Anya asked having returned from the workout room when she heard raised voices.

"No! I just…"

"What Buffy?" Dawn demanded.

"I was in heaven! At least I think that's where I was! I wasn't in hell alright?" Buffy looked perplexed. She couldn't stop the words from leaving her mouth. It's like she couldn't lie. Suddenly realization kicked in. _Willow's spell! I can't lie!_

Everybody stared at her. They were flabbergasted.

"What are you saying Buffy?" Dawn asked again.

Buffy looked pissed. She couldn't lie because of Willow's spell. Yet another. "I just. Agh! I just, I think I was in heaven. I wasn't in hell like you thought I was. I was done. No more demons, no more burdens… free. Relieved. I- don't get me wrong. I understand why you guys did it. And I probably would have done the same thing…but, I just…"

"Free of any burden…do you mean free of me?" Dawn asked.

"No, Dawnie! Of course I don't! I'm…" _Ugh! I can't lie! _"Of course I don't sweetie. I love you. All of you! It's just that…I still haven't…I'm not used to being back. I know a while has passed but it's hard to get used to it. When you saw me up there Dawnie, in the tower remember? What was the first thing I said?"

Dawn looked down. "You asked… if here, if this place was hell…"

"And it wasn't because of you…the streets were filled with fire! Demons running all around… I was confused. I could barely see and everything seemed so loud... But you guys make it better. I'm really getting better. It just takes a while."

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Willow asked.

"I didn't wanna hurt you. All of you were so glad I was back that telling you, you brought back a mopey slayer would be… I dunno. I didn't want you to be sad. I need you to be happy for me to feel happy… I guess I thought that if you were happy I would learn to live again in this world… Yunno I love you guys. I'm sorry I kept that from you. I really didn't wanna hurt you."

"Why are you telling us this then?" Anya asked.

Buffy looked down. She then turned to look at her counterpart. She noticed Faith had connected the dots. She nodded.

"The spell…" Faith said. "She was standing next to me when Red…"

"Oh my Goddess Buffy! I'm so sorry!" Willow said near tears.

"It's okay Will…"

"No it isn't we…we took you…we ripped you from heaven! Oh I'm so sorry! I…I- we were-I was so selfish..."

"I'm sorry Buff, we- we thought we…" Xander stumbled to say.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry you had to go through that…" Anya said.

"Oh child…"

"It's okay guys. It really is…let's just… let's focus on the trunk and what really matters okay?"

Everybody was still shocked and staring at Buffy with pity and guilt in their eyes. She couldn't stand it.

After a while, Faith broke the silence.

"Anya right?" Faith said. "Did you recognize the carvings?"

Buffy looked at Faith and silently thanked her with a smile.

"Uhm…oh yeah, yes I did. It's a form of ancient guarding and protective spells. We should have the book to translate some scriptures and the ritual to break them. It must be in the dark arts section."

"Yes, uhm, that would be lovely. Anya please go get the book?"

Anya went to get to book while the rest of the scoobies, Dawn and Faith stayed in an uncomfortable silence.

"B, you wanna…I dunno, do some sparring or something?"

"Uhm actually I do but… we have to figure this out first."

"We're so not the researching type. C'mon it's been a while! Let's I dunno 'figure' this out and then spar a little, that okay with you twinkie?"

For once Buffy was loving every minute of Faith's nonchalant attitude. She knew the slayer was doing it to distract her and _them_ from the whole not-in-hell-but-in-hell-now thing, and she was grateful. Plus, Faith was the only one that didn't look at her with pity in her eyes, nor did she apologize for her current situation.

She knew that Giles and Tara suspected something but it hit them hard because it never crossed their minds the magnitude of Buffy's torment.

On the other hand, well she wasn't paying attention but she never heard Faith gasp or anything at her revelation. Maybe the younger girl knew? Could she have known? She probably should ask her but it wasn't something she wanted to talk about.

All in all, she was glad she got that out of her system. She hadn't thought of doing it but as much as she had hated it, for once one of Willow's spell did something good. Not like -okay she wasn't being fair- she knew her best friend was a very good wicca but well the spells tend to come and bite her in the ass. Strangely enough, the ones that don't require that much, those ones practiced outside of the impending-doom reality, those of mere diversion and curiosity, are the ones that come out wrong. The others, the ones that require much thinking and responsibilities and whatnot, the bigger ones, the ones in the bigger picture, actually work. _Huh… now that's a thought_.

"B? You looking at me weird." Faith asked edging away. "You okay?"

"What? Oh sorry, just thinking. Er… what were you saying?"

"Pervy thought's B?" Buffy rolled her eyes. "Sparring. I was asking you if you wanted to spar with me for a while."

"Sure…twinkie." Buffy said rolling the word around her mouth… _Nah, it doesn't sound good. Faith? Twinkie? Nah!_

The slayers looked at each other both frowning and scrunching up their faces, "Nah." they said in unison before laughing.

"I'm so not a twinkie."

Buffy gasped. "And I am? How come?"

"I dunno, you just are. Maybe it has to do with the fact that a twinkie is a 'Golden Sponge Cake' that's you."

"Now you calling me cake?"

"I'm not. I'm just calling you twinkie."

"Yunno, twinkie is a cute, teenage girl don't you?"

"All I'm saying is that you're 'twinkie' to me. If you think I'm calling you a 'Golden Sponge Cake' that's up to you. Or if you think I'm calling you a 'cute' girl that's up to you too."

"Huh…"

"Just keep in mind that you are no longer a teenager…"

"Are you calling me old?" Buffy said punching Faith. "I'm soo not old!"

"Ow! B! I was just kidding! Fine you wanna fool yourself then go ahead-OW! Okay, okay I take it back! Jeez!"

"You better take it back. So… you think I'm cute." Buffy said with a smug smile.

"Whatever." Faith said halfheartedly glaring at her.

"You totally do! A big softie you are Faith! But nobody blames you, after all my charm is irresistible." Buffy said all Queen-like.

Faith snorted. "Yeah, right. Keep fooling yourself Princess."

This time she moved away from Buffy's reach.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

God, she felt good.

The slayers heard a throat clearing behind them and turned.

"If you girls are quite done doing…what you were doing…Uhm, could you please retrieve the trunk and bring it over to the table?"

Buffy blushed a little when what Giles said, sounded like… and implication, also when she turned to look around and everybody was staring at them as if they had just popped out of a hat. Except for her little sister, and Tara…and weirdly enough Giles. And also Anya… so that just left Willow and Xander looking perplexed.

Dawn merely raised a very, _very_ impish eyebrow while Tara gave her a small smile and the ex-vengeance demon had midly pleased expression. _That can't be good. _She thought.

_Oh! They heard what we were talking about! *sigh* _

"We were doing nothing! I dunno what you talking about! And yes, we now go to retrieve the trunk." She finished putting on a determined expression, although she failed miserably when she continued blushing.

She felt Faith moving behind her.

"Cute." The dark slayer leaned down and said when she was right next to her.

As expected, it made matters so much worse.

The blonde slayer was a fire-y tomato.

A very happy fire-y tomato. But they didn't need to know that.

She shook her head and shrugged before following the dark slayer.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi. So I've just realized that my scene 'breakers' - or whatever they're called - which are supposed to be "***" have been not appearing in the chapters so it might be confusing for you to know when a scene starts and ends. I'm sorry, I could've sworn I've seen them posted. In all my word files they are but when i paste the chapters here they disappear so I've opted for a line. Again, I'm sorry. I hate when a scene is not properly signaled as being over.

* * *

Chapter 20

"There you go." The slayers said putting down the trunk on the table.

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked when he was done closing the blinds and putting the closed sign on the door.

"Now we research. I already know which spell we should use…Er…girls?" He turned to the slayers. "Could you put the trunk over there, on the floor?"He said sheepishly.

The slayers groaned.

"We are gonna start to charge you every time you ask us to move it again." Faith said grabbing one side of the trunk.

"In fact that would be…30 dollars. It's really cheap. 5 dollar the moving."The blonde slayer said grabbing the other side of the trunk and moving it's new destination.

"Seriously Giles, I think it's just that you like to watch us getting all rough and sweaty. Like a strong woman don't ya?"

Giles looked flabbergasted.

"What? I- uh..*sigh* You enjoy making fun of me don't you?" Giles said taking off and polishing his glasses.

"We kinda do." Faith said winking.

"If you're quite done… please go make fun of someone else. Now, Anya hand me the book please. Thank you." He turned to look at Tara "Hand me that will you? Thanks." He drew a circle around the trunk with some sand. "Now, Tara sit on my right…Willow sit on my left. Girls, place your left hand over the trunk."

Giles, Tara and Willow were positioned inside the circle with the trunk between them; the three of them forming a triangle.

"Now girls chant 'The Breath of Entropics' while I start chanting the other. It's imperative that you keep your hands on the trunk at all times. Willow, when I finish chanting, join me and start chanting with me again. Tara, while we're both chanting place with your right hand the raven's feathers in the middle of the trunk above your left hand and Willow's. Then start chanting again the simple spell again."Giles looked around. "Willow, you memorized the spell right?" Willow nodded. "Very well then. When you are ready girls…"

The three of them took a deep calming breath and checked that every ingredient was in order. Then they started.

Giles poured down some white powder on the trunk to reveal the force field.

Willow and Tara started chanting.

_"Sis modo dissolutum. Exposco validum scutum." _The girls chanted while Giles lit a candle "_Diutius ne defendas a manibus arcem intendas" _The Wiccans finished their part.

The circle around them lit.

Giles started chanting his spell. When he was over he started again simultaneously along Willow who lit another candle before starting. Tara readied herself to place the raven's feathers. She placed two long feathers over her hand first, then over Willow's, before chanting again.

The sand circle around them started shinning brighter than before, while Willow and Giles chanted louder and stronger. Both had their eyes closed and the candles in front of them burned faster.

Buffy had instinctively placed herself in front of her sister to protect her from any harm.

Faith was standing right next to Anya wearing a skeptical look.

Anya was making sure everything went according to plan. She was checking Giles and Willow were chanting correctly and then she started chanting something herself under her breath.

Dawn, Xander, Buffy and Faith turned to look at her when they heard hushed words.

"What's she doing?" Faith asked the blonde slayer moving away from the ex-vengeance demon.

"She's chanting a protection spell." Dawn stated like that was obvious.

Buffy looked at her. "Okay, how do you know that?"

"I live with two Wiccans, duh. Plus yunno it's kinda obvious."

Buffy glared at her before looking back towards the main chanting's direction.

The energy in the room was palpable.

The Wiccans and sorcerer started sweating and sagging a little when they repeated the chanting for the third time.

Suddenly the raven's feathers levitated over the trunk, before being enveloped in a fire-y light.

The rush of wind that had begun when the chanting started became stronger.

The shinning edges of the circle seemed to levitate. No longer was it traced on the floor.

The chanting increased its intensity before the lights went off.

Tara, Giles and Willow continued chanting and the only light on the room came from the feathers, the circle and the candles.

Willow's and Tara's left hand started trembling on the trunk. They were meting some resistance to keep them there. Giles reached over and placed his hand between the Wiccans'.

The slayers being paranormal-sensitive, felt the different energies that emanated from the chanters.

They both realized that the stronger one seemed to be coming from Willow.

Anya stopped for a while before beginning to chant again this time louder and faster. She sagged a little and Xander could barely restrain himself from holding her. He didn't know what could happen if he did touch her but he didn't wanna find out in case it was something bad. The energy he could feel in the room was really freaking him out. He really didn't like magic.

The lock and carvings on the side started to shimmer.

Willow opened her eyes.

They were black.

She continued chanting and when the trunk started shaking she threw her head back.

"I DEMAND THEE, BREAK THIS LOCK AND HOLD WHAT'S HIDDEN NO LONGER! BREAK!"

Willow's roar freaked the hell out of everyone.

The rush of wind stopped and the feather's dropped gently on the trunk. What remained of Giles' candle, kept on burning. The circle simply dissolved in the air.

Willow's candle was a puddle of wax.

The sorcerer and the two witches sagged before dropping the ground exhausted. When their heads hit the ground almost gently, the three exhausted chanters fell asleep right away.

When they felt it was safe to move towards them, the slayers where there in a second.

"Giles, Tara, Will? You okay guys?" Buffy asked checking them over.

Xander helped a sagging Anya to a chair before moving to his friends' side.

"Will? You okay?" He asked shaking the Wicca's shoulder.

Faith moved to help Tara while the blonde slayer went to her watcher's aid.

"I think they're asleep." Dawn said bringing Anya little water.

"Let's move them to the mats." Faith said carrying Tara towards the workout room.

Xander carried his childhood friend while Buffy tried to accommodate Giles' bigger from in her arms.

_I bet Giles was big as a baby. I big baby… _The thought popped into the blonde slayer's mind.

She ended carrying him awkwardly.

It was a funny picture.

They laid them on the mats carefully before putting some water bottles down on a table in from of the mats so if they woke up they had something to drink.

They went back to Dawn and Anya.

"You okay Ahn?" Xander asked his girlfriend running his arms up and down her arms and back.

"Yeah, just a little tired. It got a little extreme at the end. I can chant but I'm not too strong. Protecting them was a little difficult because of the intensity of the spell. It drained me out quickly."

"Well you did well. Very well." He said placing a kiss on top of her head when Anya smiled weakly.

"So what do we do know, should we wake them up or something?" Faith asked sitting next to Dawn.

"Let them rest for a while. I imagine Giles wants to see what's in there."

"What's in there anyway?" Dawn got up to open the trunk.

"Dawn don't!" Buffy said before dragging her sister back to the table.

"What's the matter Buffy? They just broke the spell, I'm not gonna go flying or turn to dust or anything when I open it."

"I know, but we still don't know what's inside the trunk."

After a while Xander spoke.

"Guys…we need to do something about Willow. I don't know about you, but that last part freaked me out."

"That was some serious shit."

"Yeah… let's, I dunno. I think Tara is the only one that can make her see how dependant she's become." Buffy said.

"Yeah. Plus, with what you just told us… I think she's gonna want to stay away from it for a while. Hopefully anyway." Anya said yawning.

"All I know is that I'm worried about her. And Tara is too. She's tried but Will just dismisses everything she says, telling her she's being paranoid. You know how Willow gets with magic. I know Giles wouldn't have asked her to do another spell if he didn't really need her."

"I dunno about you B, but what I felt coming from Willow, was really strong."

"Yes, she's gotten stronger." Xander said briefly glancing in Faith's direction. His tone held a hint of warning. He wanted her to know that Willow was no longer floating-pencil gal. She could do some serious damage now… which was exactly why he was so worried.

"It's kinda contradicting that we asked her to stop with the magic for a while and then we ask her to help us WITH magic." Buffy said shaking her head before laying it on the table.

"Anyway, where did you guys get that trunk? What if it doesn't have anything? Or-or a poltergeist or something." Dawn asked.

"Oh no, no more poltergeists." Anya said groaning.

Faith just looked confused.

"So where did you get it?" Dawn asked poking her sister.

"_Inawarehouse." _Buffy mumbled to the table

"What?"

"In a warehouse." This time the blonde slayer spoke clearly.

"Learn to speak." Dawn said rolling her eyes. She stared poking Buffy again. "So… where? And why were you guys in a warehouse?"

"In the warehouse district by the docks. I heard some vamps interested in the warehouses so we went to check it out. Plus is one of the places I don't patrol too often." Buffy said swatting Dawn's hand away.

Buffy was currently between her sister and Faith. Dawn sat on her left and Faith on her right. On Faith's right Xander sat, and on Xander's Anya.

"Back to Willow… Anya, what was that last part? Did Willow do something different?" Xander asked.

"What she said at the end was actually what they had been chanting in ancient greek just translated. Although she did 'demand' for it to open. She commanded. I guess the spell had been weakened and they were quickly getting tired, so Willow channeled more of her powers to unlock the trunk and remove all the protective barriers."

The rest nodded pensively reflecting on the events of the day.

"We just wait then..." Xander said drumming his finger on the table before wrapping her arms around Anya again.

* * *

Half an hour later, Tara began to stir.

It took her a while to wake up.

Five minutes later, she opened her eyes and lazily stretched out her arms yawning.

Half a minute later, everything that happened that day began to sink in.

"Goddess!" She said bolting right up.

Tara felt the world around her spun out of control. She was so tired…She took a deep breath closing her eyes and breathing easily. After a while she looked around and realized she was at the Magic Box's workout room.

She turned to look at the two figures laying side by side next to her. "Willow? Baby? Are you okay?" Getting no response but her girlfriend's deep breathing, she shook her a little, "Will? Sweetie?"

The redhead on her part mumbled something incoherently stirring a little falling asleep again.

"Mr. Giles?" She asked.

Nothing. They were spent.

And so was she.

She recalled the last part of the spells the three of them chanted.

She was focused on everything. She was chanting the 'Breath's of Entropics' automatically. She felt Giles' magical energy. She felt hers rushing through her veins. She felt Anya chanting a spell. But most of all she felt Willow's. And it felt so strong. So… delicious. Dangerous. So tempting.

Willow's power was the sort that anybody would want to try. It was raw so it was exploitable. It was young and powerful.

She knew her girlfriend wasn't stupid. But magic has always been like an adventure to Willow.

She knows she's powerful. Goddess, does she know.

Tara knows that any witch and warlock would love to have Willow as an apprentice. So many things to teach her. So many things she could be taught and actually learn. They would love to say "I created that Goddess. I helped on that! My student." Or others, which are always on the hunt for someone like her girlfriend, "I created that monster."

When Willow 'demanded' for the lock to break… it scared the living hell out of her. She felt Willow's power through her very pores. Leaking. She felt her heartbeat speed up and beat like a strong and steady drum. Relentless. The hairs in the back of her neck stood up. There was static in the air.

And at her girl's command the spell was broken. The lock was unlocked.

Before that, just as Willow finished barking her orders, and before the lock opened, there had been a moment of silence. Utter silence.

Calm before the storm.

Tara opened her eyes.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

Her girlfriend's eyes were black, black veins adorned her face, and her beautiful red hair had turned black too.

She felt a rush of air hitting her face… She felt the sound of wind. Felt the heat form the candles and the circle around her. She felt the energies. She felt the power.

And for the first time she saw Willow's true aura and essence.

It was beautiful. Yet…

There was black tainting the spotless white.

Behind Willow was a black presence… just waiting to enter her girlfriend's body.

There was a shadow looming over Willow.

It was death.

It was corruption.

It was pain.

Somehow, Tara knew this wasn't because of the spell.

She was being warned about something. _Something_ was showing her something.

She couldn't figure out what.

It was so brief.

Everything between the lock opening and Willow's incantation…Everything lasted less than a second.

It was brief... and yet it was so long.

She had seen Willow aura before. It always attracted her. It was pure and so colorful.

But something was showing her _more_. More than just Willow's aura.

She didn't like to go around and looking at everybody's aura. To her, it was like an invasion of privacy. It was. She only used her abilities when she was in doubt. When something didn't feel right.

It wasn't like she choose to, but sometimes she could just see somebody's aura without even wanting to. Sometimes it was just right out there. Most of the time it was because it was a cry for help. Most of the time, the auras that she could see right out there, were the ones from people who hid themselves behind walls. People who were afraid to be hurt. People that had been hurt a lot. People that wanted to be noticed. People who wished to be loved.

The kind of people that showed no emotions. The kind of people who seemed like they didn't have a care in the world.

Those people that hid behind personas, the people that appeared to have no feelings.

That kind of people. The kind of people she knew felt the most.

That's why she had been able to see Buffy was in fact Faith with the body switch deal.

Buffy's body exuded a disrupted aura. Something was out of place there. A slayer was in the body, yes, she could see it. But it wasn't the slayer that usually was in that body.

She saw a flash of color every time Faith had been in Buffy's body. The aura couldn't settle for any emotion other than rage. It changed. It switched but always came back to anger and desolation.

The aura was blurry so she knew somebody else was in that body.

That was how she could tell.

When she saw Buffy wearing Faith's body, Buffy's aura was so plainly visible. It was blurry because she wasn't it her body but her emotions were settled. Her aura wasn't it conflict. Her mind and heart weren't. Faith's were.

Buffy's aura didn't switched colors every second. Faith's did. She went from being sad to being extremely pissed. From being content to being tired. Never happy...

It was a mess.

And yet… like most of the people, Faith's aura was her heart.

It was right out there for everyone to see.

Yet nobody bothered. That's why they bought Faith's act.

Crazy? Psycho? Pffft! Faith's was just troubled. She was confused as hell. She was sad.

She wanted what everybody wants; to be loved.

So she did a comparison. Again, not that she had wanted to but, Faith's aura was out there. And so was Buffy's. More than before. Maybe it was a slayer thing…

Anyway, she did a comparison from Faith's aura when she first 'met' her to Faith's current aura.

It was still messy but it was more organized. The slayer had some peace within her. She had found herself. A little bit, but that was some progress.

That's how she knew the younger slayer meant no harm.

_I'm thirsty…_

Tara got up and went to take one of the bottles.

She drank the water while she checked on Willow's aura.

It was just as it had always been. A little greedy but still as she had know it to be.

What she had seen had her scared.

She needed to talk with somebody about it.

Maybe she could tell her mom. Her mom could guide her.

God, how she missed her…

She wanted to ask Giles. She would have to talk to him sometime later. She wanted to know if he had been shown the same thing. Or maybe the slayer had.

She could talk to Faith. She wouldn't ask Buffy. She had too much to deal with.

The dark slayer would help her. She could get Angel or anybody else to help her.

She needed to get in contact with the coven.

They would know…


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tara was broken out of her musings when Dawn opened the door to the workout room.

"Hey." Dawn said softly before walking into the room closing the door slightly.

"Hi." Tara said smiling tiredly.

"Are you okay? You guys kinda passed out after the spell was finished."

"Yeah, just a little tired. I feel like I could sleep for weeks. I can only guess what Giles' and Willow must feel like."

"It was pretty intense huh?"

"Yes…"

"Do you wanna go home? You really look tired."

"No it's okay. We better let them rest for a little while. When they wake up we can all go home."

"And what if they wake up tomorrow." Dawn asked.

"Then you'll have to sleep on a book case." Tara said teasingly heading out. "I'm kidding." She said lacing her arm through Dawn's before leaving the workout room. "If they don't wake up in a half an hour we'll just have to wake them up."

"Oh! We can draw mustaches on them!" Dawn said excitedly before Tara went to sit in Faith's abandoned seat.

"As fun as it sounds, I don't think Giles is going to be too happy about it. He might make us do more research or memorize a book and test us about it." Buffy said standing next to Faith legs who was on the counter. "How are you Tara?"

"I'm fine. Just really tired."

"So we see." Faith said smiling slightly before starting to twirl her stake again.

"Have you opened the trunk yet?" Tara asked yawning a little bit.

"Nope. We decided its better if we wait for Giles. He would flip if we open the trunk without him." Buffy said.

"Plus we don't know what's inside." Faith said. "So Tara-girl, any chance you know what's inside the trunk? I dunno, like, can you feel what's inside or something?"

Tara smiled briefly. "Actually I can. If you're asking if there's a creature in there, then the answer would be no."

"But…?"

"But there's something strong there. It might be another spell. It might even be a spell that casts a creature or a poltergeist or something like that when the trunk is opened."

"So we better wait then… How do we open it? You guys gonna cast a protection spell or some shit like that?"

"Language." Buffy scowled slapping Faith's knee.

Faith just looked at her weirdly. "Whatever Girlfriend."

"Uhm, yes, we should cast a spell." Tara said answering Faith's question.

"Do you think Giles is gonna want to do it today? I mean, I'm tired, you're tired, and the two back there are still out so…It's better we do it tomorrow." Anya said resting her head on her arms and mumbling into the table.

"Yes. How do you feel about doing a last spell?" Tara sheepishly asked Anya. "We should – and yes I know we just undid them- but be should cast a protective incantation or a clouding spell."

"Ughn! You're right. Let's wait fifteen minutes and then we try 'kay?" Anya said groaning. "You people are like bunnies. Evil!"

Tara shrugged. She was in no rush to cast the spell.

Faith gave Buffy a weird look and poked her. "Evil? Bunnies? Care to explain B?"

Buffy sighed. "Anya thinks bunnies are evil. She even wore a bunny custom in Halloween. She's absolutely afraid of them."

"Really? How come?"

"I have no idea. That's just who she is."

* * *

Half an hour later Anya and Tara finished the clouding and protective spell while Giles and Willow gulped down water and ate some cookies.

"All done. Can we go home?" Anya whined sitting on Xander's lap resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes hun don't worry."

"I believe that's a good idea. Girls…" He looked at the slayers.

"Yeah, yeah, move the trunk." Buffy said shuffling her feet in her way towards the trunk. "C'mon Faithy."

Faith's cringe at the nickname went unnoticed by the blonde slayer. She definitely didn't like it. It wasn't because she considered it bad. It just brought memories. Bad memories.

"Sure B."

The slayer moved the trunk to the basement and put it behind some boxes and crates.

"So, patrol?" Faith asked once they were back in to main room.

"Yes. Patrol the docks again but it doesn't have to be a priority. Do try to found out about what or who this 'Boss' is and whatever you find out report to me tomorrow. Unless, you know, it's of extreme importance." Giles said sipping from his recently brewed tea.

"Same old, same old." Buffy said. "Can you drive yourself home? If you can't, I'm totally available for driving duty." Buffy said with a hopeful tone.

She loved to drive. People just didn't seem to like it.

Giles looked panicked.

"Er-"

"I can drive you there." Faith said. "B can walk her sister and the wiccans home and then I can meet B somewhere." She looked at Xander and Anya. "Do you guys need I ride?"

"We have my car." Anya said.

"How come I get to walk while you drive?" Buffy said pouting.

"Uhm, thanks Faith but I don't..." Giles trailed off.

"Relax G, I can drive. Pretty well as a matter of fact. Not like B over here."

Buffy glared at her.

"Look, we'll give them a ride and you two take Giles home." Xander said getting up.

"So...?" Faith asked.

Buffy scoffed "Forget it Faith he's not gonna-" She opened her eyes wide when Giles handed his car keys to her sister slayer. "What? How come she – and I- this is so not fair! Why don't you let me drive? You never let me drive." Buffy huffed, pouted and crossed her arms.

"I'm afraid it is because you're driving abilities are more like… driving disabilities." Giles said already heading out to the store's entrance.

"For all you know she could be terrible!" Buffy said walking next to him and huffing.

"I guess we'll find out." Giles said holding the door open for everyone to leave the Magic Box's before safely locking it.

"Bye guys, take care." Xander said holding open the passenger's and copilot's doors for Anya and the tired Wiccans before getting in and starting the car driving away.

"Bye." Buffy said. She turned to look at Faith glaring at her and getting into the back seat.

The rogue slayer just wiggled her eyebrows leaning in and bragging "He likes me better." She said before getting into the driver's seat.

"So not true."

Finally the brunette started the car. "Let's get you home Giles."

Giles looked a little skeptical at first but then he relaxed when he didn't have to grab onto a surface and pray to God for it to be over.

The brunette slayer drove pretty well. She wasn't going too fast but she wasn't going slow either. A steady rhythm. It actually lulled him to sleep. That, and he was too damn tired.

_Bloody spell…_

He woke up when the car stopped at his place.

He yawned and got out of the car.

He thanked Faith who passed him his car keys and bid goodnight to them.

"So not fair…" The blonde slayer spoke after a couple blocks away from her ex-watcher's place.

"Oh c'mon B! I heard stories about your lack of driving skills. They tell me it's not pretty."

"Well it's plenty pretty! People just aren't used to such amazing driving skills."

Faith raised a single brow. "Whatever Princess." She said draping an arm over the blonde's shoulders. "Let's go patrol the graveyards."

Buffy stiffened at in the embrace first before relaxing.

"I can drive." She said looking down and pouting.

Faith looked at her. "Mmm… how about some ice cream to cheer you up, B?"

Buffy's eyes glinted with excitement when she looked up at Faith. "Really?"

"Really really." The dark slayer said smiling and gently squeezing the girl's shoulders and pulling her a little bit closer.

* * *

"You're spoiling me." Buffy said licking her ice cream cone.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. My diet is ruined with you here. I mean, wings, ribs, beer, pizza and now ice cream… are you planning to get me all fat?"

"Hahaha me? Nope." Faith said eating from her ice cream cup.

"Ha! Anyway, no activity today? It sucks." She said swinging her legs while sitting on a grave marker.

"Give them some time. They must be getting ready to roam the graveyards. And if they're not here we could always go to checkout alleys and stuff."

"But the graveyard is soo much cleaner!"

"Right there with ya."

After a finishing her cone Buffy stared at the brunette.

_I wonder…_

"What?" Faith asked clearly confused. "Do I have something on me cheek?" She said rubbing at it.

"What? Oh no. Nope. Nothing. No, I was just thinking if you remembered Dawnie or not."

"I… I don't know. I mean… I don't but, I feel like I do. I mean, like, she feels familiar or something." She looked at Buffy. "Gotta say, I don't care if she used to be a ball of energy or whatever, but she is a Summers' girl. She has balls. Must be a Summers trait or something."

"Yeah." Buffy smiled fondly. "She does. Guess we got that from mom."

Faith nodded.

"Hey so how come Anya used to be a vengeance demon and is now with you guys?"

"Well, she used to be THE vengeance demon. Like totally adored; pretty good at her job, which consisted of maiming men and such. She used to be the' Patron Saint of Scorned Women'. So basically she granted wishes -you know the kind of angry wishes you make when you are extremely angry and upset- dark wishes to women who were really pissed at their boyfriend or husband. She granted the wish but added her own special modifications or just made it extremely bad, which in the demon-y sense would be pretty good. And she is pretty old. Like a thousand and something old."

"Wow. So how did she end up stuck with you?"

Buffy raised an eyebrow to which Faith just shrugged. "Whatever. So yeah, she came here and enrolled in Sunnydale's HS so she could easily grant wishes. So anyway, I think she granted a wish and anyway her amulet got destroyed and lost her powers. Anyway after a while she left Sunnydale but then came back because she was attracted to Xander and then, well she thought that if she, yunno, with Xander, then she would stop feeling the way she did, it didn't happen so they been together for a while now, and now she is part of the group."

"Huh... very… _peculiar_."

"What is?"

"Well you know. You guys can't seem to… I don't know, relate with normal people. Or yunno _people_."

Buffy seemed offended.

"At least we have friends."

"What? Oh no, don't take it the wrong way. I mean, I meant that yunno, Xander's girlfriend used to be a demon. Willow's girl is a Wicca, and yunno, Willow too and… well you know. You…"

"Well you ruined the only _normal_ relationship I had when you slept with my boyfriend in my body."

Faith sighed. "I'm sorry. Really I'm."

"Whatever. Plus he wasn't really 'normal' either." Faith looked at her weirdly. "He used to be part of secret military organization that captured demons for research and experiment with them."

"Bleached boy's chip." Faith added.

"Pretty much." Buffy twirled her stake while she walked through some tombs. *sigh* "Can you blame us? I mean, we're far from normal, so it would make sense that our acquaintances, and relationships lack that normalcy as well. It's dangerous to involve someone who is oblivious to all of this." She said gesturing with her stake at the graves.

Faith hummed in response.

They walked in silence out of the cemetery and through the streets for about fifteen minutes before they heard the terrified cry for help of a girl in close to the campus.

"Let's go!"

The girl was being tormented by three vamps.

"Hahaha, I love it when the scream!" The vamp said poking her and getting close to her face with his game face on.

"What's the matter baby? You don't find me attractive anymore?" The girl whimpered. "That's a shame cuz I still find you very pretty."

The girl started crying again. "Please don't hurt me please!"

"Oh don't be such a baby! We're gonna have fun." The second vamp said before going for her neck.

The girl closed her eyes and suddenly felt the strong hold on her arms disappear.

She opened her eyes to see a brunette girl with a stake in her hand retreating her arm back and a blonde girl with her arms crossed. She looked around. Only two disfigured guys left.

"Yep, we're gonna have fun." Buffy said punching a vamp.

"Slayer!" Faith's adversary said

"Vampire!" Faith mimicked punching him.

Buffy turned to look at the girl. "You run! Go somewhere safe!"

The girl nodded before running away in shock.

The slayers slew the vamps in synch. They turned to look at each other and almost high fived when suddenly the hairs in the back of their necks stood up.

_Vampires_

They stood back to back when ten vamps came into the alley. Five from each side of the alley.

"Faith!" One vamp said making the slayer frown.

"Faith? Well, well, well. If it isn't the Mayor's kid. Came back to join us?" A very strong looking vamp spoke.

"Faith? The Rogue Slayer?" one dumbfounded vamp asked.

"Oh goody I'm famous!" Faith said feigning enthusiasm.

"Though she was dead."

"I heard she was in prison."

"I heard she joined Angelus."

"What? I heard she was leading a pack of demons in New Hampshire."

Faith frowned. Buffy shook her head. "Okay, where do you get these stories from?" The blonde slayer asked. "Read my mind B."

"I heard she was death too!"

"I heard she killed her!" One vamp said pointing at Buffy.

"Well one thing about slayers is that they don't seem to stay dead." The leader spoke again before lunging at Faith.

"Right back at ya!" Faith said dodging his attempted punch and grabbed it's neck pulling it down and kneeing him on its stomach hard.

A vamp grabbed her shoulders from behind and another approached from her front. She used the vamp behind her as support when she raised her legs to kick the approaching vamp on its face breaking its nose, before head butting his friend.

The vamp released her and she took advantage of the vamp in pain staking him swiftly and turning to stake the one behind her.

The leader grabbed her ankle and pulled making her fall on her back. He straddled her immobilizing her arms with his legs punching her in the face.

"What you gonna do Faithy? You're daddy is no longer here to protect you! And now you're back with the slayer. How pathetic is that!" Faith angrily shook him of and decapitated him with a hell of a kick on its head.

_Fucking asshole._

She smirked with amusement and pride, before getting to her feet and kicking a stupefied vamp.

"Hey you gonna fight or what?" She asked the vamp.

The vamp looked at her and seemed to rethink whether he should fight her or flee.

Faith looked at the vamp that looked like he wanted to flee before rolling her eyes and staking it.

She turned to her last vamp and danced with it for a while before getting bored and staking it. She then turned to look at the blonde slayer fight her last opponent.

The blonde slayer went in for the kill before Faith stopped her.

"Wait B! Let's try to get some info out of him."

Buffy shrugged and pinned the vamp. "Who's the boss?"

"I don't know!"

"Wrong." She said punching him on the face. "What do you know about the boss? What does it want here?"

The vamped shocked his head. "You're gonna kill me anmyway."

"You tell me and I make sure it won't hurt. Much." Buffy shaking him a little bit. "What does 'The Boss' want with a trunk?"

"I don't know who 'The boss' is!"

Faith rolled her eyes. Time to scare him a little bit. "You know who I am?" She asked the vamp.

The vamp turned his head towards her. "Y-yes. You're Faith. The dark slayer."

Faith nodded smiling coldly. "Then you know what I like to do."

The vamp actually started shaking. "Y-yes."

"You know I like to make it last…" She said lowering her tone adding to her already husky voice a sensual and dangerous purr, trailing her stake down his jugular to his heart.

The vampire actually whimpered. "Okay okay! I'll tell you!" Buffy raised her eyebrows and stared at Faith. Faith didn't look at her but shrugged. "H-he, he used to be a wannabe witch. He got turned but didn't stop practicing and learning about dark magicks." Buffy shook him again. "Okay! Then uh well I don't know the drill but I think he wants to open the hellmouth or cast a spell to isolate Sunnydale so nothing can go out but everything can come in, attracting demons or something like that! It's lame!"

"Where you working for him?" Buffy asked.

"No no, Jonas was." The slayers looked at him blankly. "Yunno? The bigger one? The one who thought himself as the leader?" He looked at Faith. "T-the one y-you kicked his head off?" Faith smirked and nodded. "Well he was trying to get us to join Mark, but nobody knows who he is so nobody is joining. So they're recruiting baby vamps and Mark goes out himself and turns people so they stay with him."

"Mark?" Faith ask incredulously and rolling her eyes.

"I know. He likes to be called Markuz." The vampire said rolling his eyes. "So… can I go now? I'm gonna be late for poker night."

"Is he powerful?"

"I don't know. I haven't met him yet, but I heard he has a vast knowledge of dark magic."

"How old is he?"

"Mmm… I think I heard he was like eighty or something." He said nodding. "So… can I go?" He said flashing his fangs in an attempted smile.

"Yeah just one more thing…" Buffy said before staking him. "That'd be all." She turned to look at the brunette girl by her side. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know." She sighed. "I've heard stories about me, yunno, this wicked kick ass dark slayer that tortures every vamp, demon or human just for fun."

"Aha." Buffy said and started walking towards the warehouse district.

"Seriously. The thing is that, when I first got here, some vamps got _reckless_ and they tortured a couple of demons and then spread the word saying that it had been me. These demons were friends with Kakistos. They had helped him throughout the years and stuff and they were like his favorite pets or something like that. So it only worked to piss Kakistos even more. And then when I, when I was with the Mayor well, yunno, bad place and stuff so… then the L.A thing…word got out I was out of control."

Buffy nodded absentmindedly and kept walking.

"You kinda were out of control." Faith looked at her with a raised brow. "Okay, you were _totally_ out of control."

"I know…B I-"Faith said stopping and turning to look at the blonde.

"Don't." Buffy said turning her head away.

"I need to B." Faith said running a hand through her locks.

"Faith…"

"I know you don't wanna hear it, but-"

"I know you are. I just don't wanna _know _you are. I don't wanna hear it."

"That is not gonna stop me from saying it or feeling it."

"I know. I know. I just really don't wanna hear those words right now in any context."

"Okay B. You said you know I am, so… that's something right?"

"I guess…" Buffy said once they reached the warehouse.

"Good. Okay so… surveillance mission again?" Faith asked climbing the stairs.

"Yeah, but just for a little while." The blonde said following suit.


	22. Chapter 22

Hi, so this chapter is pretty much Dawn-centric; not much happens but some flashback and stuff.

Anyway enjoy.

::Chapters 23 and 24 are some kind of special episodes so let me just check them one more time and I'll post them pretty soon.

* * *

Chapter 22

Dawn was laying on her back staring at the ceiling in her room.

So much had happened.

_Faith's back. There's a new bad in town. Buffy… Buffy was in heaven. Willow was practically given an ultimatum…_

Faith was back and her sister was okay with it! She was even hanging out with Faith!

_She's gone crazy._

Faith… it had been a while since she last thought of her. She really liked Faith back then but then the dark slayer had to screw it up and hurt her sister and her mother.

That she could not forgive. She had hurt her family. She hurt her.

From the beginning, Dawn had always liked Faith. She was so cool with her not-a-care-in-the-world attitude. So much cooler than her sister.

She always treated her as if she were another adult or at least the slayer's age.

Faith used to visit her at school and they'd talk in recess.

Or when Buffy was so busy with her Angel drama to pay attention to her, the dark slayer would hang out with her at home even taking her to the park and stuff and buying her ice cream or talking about boys and such.

You could say Dawn kinda had a crush on Faith. But then again everybody seemed to.

_Okay, I did have a crush on her I guess._

Faith was always nice to her and always made sure Dawn was okay. She taught Dawn some moves without her mother and sister knowing about it. Faith taught her how to punch and kick. Although she did say she still had to be careful and to not go out at night, she also told her that for men it was always down there she had too hit. It even worked on vampires! It worked like a charm.

Yes, she liked Faith. Faith was really cool. She told her stories about demons and vamps she'd slain, unlike her sister.

Faith used to visit her at night and bring her chocolate and cookies whenever she could, climbing up to her bedroom window.

Then, one day Buffy told her to stay away from Faith. She didn't tell her why she just told her mom and her that Faith was no longer welcome.

_"Why?"_

_"Just don't talk to her anymore Dawn. She's not our friend anymore. She is dangerous!"_

_"You're lying! You just don't like her hanging out with me! You're jealous!"_

_"Dawn! Just do as I say!" Buffy's tone held hurt and determination. "Please Dawnie."_

_"I hate you! I wish she was my sister!" Dawn said before running up to her room slamming the door._

_"Dawn!" She heard her mother call._

Dawn cried herself to sleep that night. Her sister had to be wrong or jealous, whatever. It couldn't be true.

Two days after, she ran away from school and went to visit Faith at the motel, but the brunette slayer wasn't there. She did it again the other day but still couldn't find her. Needless to say her mom was pissed she skipped class but Dawn didn't care much. She was upset; she needed Faith.

About three days later, she heard a knock in her bedroom window.

_Dawn saw the dark slayer standing on the other side. Faith looked tired. "Faith!" She squealed before running to her bedroom door and locking it._

_"Hey!" She said once she opened the window. The dark slayer came in. _

_"Hey D-oomph!-"Dawn threw her arms around Faith hugging her tight. _

_"I've missed you! Where have you been?" Dawn rested her head on Faith shoulder._

_The dark slayer hugged her back fondly running a hand through Dawn's hair. "I've missed you too." She said getting out of the embrace and sitting on the windowsill. "I've been… busy."_

_"With the slaying?"_

_"…yeah…" The dark slayer looked in her pocket for the chocolate cookies she had brought Dawn. "Here."_

_Dawn caught the cookies and smiled. "Thanks!" She trapped her lower lip between her teeth. "Buffy…Buffy says you're not longer welcome here."_

_"She does?"_

_"Yeah. But that's just her right? She said you're no longer our friend and that if I see you I should run the other way…she says you're dangerous."_

_Faith sighed looking out the window. "She's right Lil'D… I'm in a bad place right now…"_

_"I can help you! See, all you need is a friend! I'm your friend!"_

_Faith smiled. "I know D…but it…it would be best if we stop hanging out. You're no longer safe with me."_

_"What are you talking about, what happened?" Dawn asked in a small voice. "Of course I'm safe with you! I've always been. You wouldn't hurt me. I know it."_

_"Please Dawn. Just…stay away from me if you see me again 'kay?"_

_"You're just like her! I thought you were different! You don't like me. You don't wanna see me happy! Just like her!"_

_"No Dawnie, it's not that! Believe me, I would like to still be your friend and hang out with you. Believe me. I do like you Dawn. You're- you're like a sister to me. You know that. But… I'm not the best influence 'kay? Far from it. If you keep hanging out with me you'll get tainted. Damaged. Like me. I don't want that for you. I don't want you to be a screw up…" Faith said looking down with tears in her eyes._

_"What happened Faith?" Dawn asked again. "You can trust me."_

_"Not with this D. Not with this… I did something bad… that's all you should know. Something really bad and messed up… and I couldn't take it… I couldn't face what I had done. And then I screwed it up even more. And now I'm trapped. I can't get out… She doesn't trust me anymore… she never did… and I don't blame her… I wouldn't trust myself. I don't trust myself."_

_"Faith…"_

_"Goodbye Dawn." Faith said stepping over the windowsill._

_"Wait." Dawn said. She went to hug her._

_"Promise me you'll do as she says."_

_"I don't wanna."_

_"Dawn."_

_"Okay, okay. I promised. I'll still love you."_

_"I love you too. I still will. But I'm not so sure you'll do anymore."Dawn looked at her questionably. "Don't worry. I'll hate me too." She said hugging the girl one last time. "Goodbye kiddo."_

_Dawn said the slayer drop gently from the ground before blending into the night. _

_"Goodbye Fai." Dawn said closing the window and laying on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks._

That was the last time she saw Faith before the slayer woke up from her coma.

That was the last time she saw her. She did as she was told. She stayed away from her, but she always itched to go and visit her. She missed Faith terribly.

She remembered the day after Buffy's graduation coming home, how messed up her sister looked.

She saved the world again. A lot of people lost their lives helping. Angel left her.

Buffy looked tired. Really tired. She hadn't slept. She called them in the early morning to tell them it was safe to come home.

Her mother didn't hesitate and woke a sleepy Dawn dragged her to the car and drove home from L.A.

When they got there Buffy was in the couch watching tv in her pajamas. When they came into the room Buffy showed them her diploma.

_"Congratulations honey! I'm so proud of you!" Joyce said hugging her lovingly running a hand through her tired daughter's hair. "School is finally over!" She said laughing and pulling away. "Did everything… go well? Willow, Xander…"_

_"They're okay. Everybody's fine. We finally made it. That calls for celebration right?" Buffy said smiling weakly._

_"It does honey. It does. Baby, go to sleep. You look tired."_

_"Yeah you look like a zombie!" Dawn remarked._

_Buffy glared at her. Her mother looked at her disapprovingly."Dawn… Buffy go get some sleep. I'll make some hot cocoa and take it up to your room." Buffy nodded and stood up heading for the stairs. "And Buffy? We're home now. We're safe."_

_The blonde slayer nodded again dragging herself up the stairs. _

_Ten minutes later her sister snuck into her room after her mom brought her the steamy beverage._

_"You look like hell." Dawn said sitting in her sister's bed._

_"Thanks. I love you too." Buffy replied rolling her eyes._

_"Whatever. So… what happened?"_

_"We beat the bad guys. We won. Same old, same old."_

_"Then why are you so down?"_

_"People died Dawn. People got hurt… and… Angel left."_

_Dawn looked sorry for her sister. "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay."_

_"That sucks." _

_Buffy chuckled weakly. "It does. But… it's okay yunno? It's better for the two of us."_

_"What happen to your neck?" Dawn said pointing to the blonde's red skin._

_"Long story." Buffy said evasively._

_Buffy really didn't wanna talk about what happened in graduation day like ever. She knew her sister would ask about her. But she just…couldn't._

_"I'm sorry Buffy. I know you told me not to, but… I really got to ask."_

_Dawn heard her sisters tired sigh. She hadn't asked about Faith in a while. She learnt not to. Every time she did her sister would get mad or sad and would leave the room or change the subject. Sometimes, she'd overheard her sister and friends talk about Faith. The way they talked about her made her sound like the bad guy. And Dawn realized that Faith was on the other side. She was working with the bad guys now. That's what the dark slayer had told her but she couldn't understand back then. So if Faith was with the bad guys and her sister was a good guy… then they had to have fought. Two slayers. Two equals._

_Somebody who could beat her sister. Somebody who could beat Faith. The outcome couldn't be pretty._

_"…What about Faith?"_

_The blonde slayer sighed again closing her eyes and sinking further into her pillows. "She…she left. She'll be alright."_

_'Left…?' Dawn thought._

_"You mean she's-"_

_"She'll be alright Dawn. We all will be fine. She was hurt. She'll be fine. She will." Buffy said rolling on her side giving her back to Dawn._

_Somehow Dawn thought her sister was trying to reassure herself. Not her. _

_Her heart ached when she saw her sister's shoulders shaking from restrain. She leaned down and hugged her pressing a kiss to her temple._

_"Everything is going to be okay." She said mimicking her mom and sister's reassuring caress, running a hand through her sister's hair. "I love you."_

_Dawn stayed for a little while before getting up and going to her room._

_Buffy needed to cry. Buffy needed to be weak. Moreover, she knew her sister never wanted to look weak in front of her. She was supposed to be the strongest one of them. She was the strongest._

_She granted her sister's wish and went to sleep._

_'She'll be fine.' She repeated over and over again before sleep claimed her._

Faith had been hurt. Faith was in a coma.

Faith had been hurt by her sister.

A lot had happened in graduation day and the day before it. She saved the world again. A lot of people lost their lives helping. Angel left her.

A lot had happened to Buffy.

Dawn remembered everything that had happened after Faith woke up.

Buffy was sad again. Her sister had been really mad at Faith this time. So was Dawn. She had hurt them beyond belief.

Now, Faith was back. Buffy was hanging out with her.

Seeing the dark slayer again made Dawn dizzy with all the mixed emotions. She was angry at her, yet she was glad she was back.

Faith had been a big part of her life. And in some way she guessed Spike had been sort of like her replacement.

They both were bad ass but they were big softies too. They both were dark and cool.

God she was messed up.

Now Faith was back, looked her in the eye and told her she wouldn't lose her sister again.

Dawn lay on her bed thinking about that first second their eyes had met for the first time in years.

Faith looked at her. Faith seemed to look just right through…. Something was wrong. Faith saw her but… didn't.

Faith couldn't remember her. Fatih didn't know who she was. Faith didn't know her.

It hurt. It hurt like hell.

She wasn't in Faith's memories.

Everything had been just and act. A made up life made by the monks.

She was a lie. She shouldn't exist.

It hurt almost like when her mother didn't recognize her. Because Joyce shouldn't. She wasn't her kid. She wasn't a kid. She wasn't human.

But then again… she was made to be. She was. And she wouldn't let Buffy's sacrifice be in vain.

She was a Summers.

When Buffy had jumped she had made that very clear. And Dawn finally understood. It didn't matter what she had been. It matter what she was right now.

She thought it was over. She would fit again right in just as like she had been made to do.

Now, the dark slayer, her sister, her friend, didn't know who she was.

Faith didn't know how much pain she had caused her.

Faith wouldn't knock anymore her room's window.

Faith wouldn't remember all the times they laughed and hang out.

She was just B's sister in Faith's mind.

And that wasn't enough for Dawn. It never would.

* * *

_Back to the present…_

Earlier that night, Xander drove Dawnie and the Wiccans to the Summer's residence once they left the magic box.

Dawn barely said hi to Spike who was at the porch and went straight up to her room.

Xander was about to leave when Willow called out to him.

"Spike, can you stay with Dawn?" Willow asked him.

Spike nodded and entered the house going to the living room and turning on the tv.

She turned to Xander. "We need to talk. Somewhere else."

Xander nodded and motioned them back to his care. "Let's go to my place. I'll drive you guys back later."

Twenty minutes later they got to Xander's place.

* * *

Willow , Tara, Anya and Xander were having beer and talking on Xander's dinner table.

They had been discussing for a while Buffy's situation.

Tara told them they should stop worrying and wondering how it was for Buffy and start to worry about how to make it better for her here.

Willow unsurprisingly suggested performing another spell to make Buffy forget she ever was in heaven.

It lead to a heated argument – on Tara's part- which ended with Willow promising to stay of magic for a month.

"Go a week. One week without magic."

Willow replied excitedly. "Fine. Fine, that's easy!"

Tara nods unconvinced. "Go a week, and then we'll see."

Willow's face falls.

"I don't know, I just ... think we both need some ... I don't know, space." She sighed. "Oh, I can't believe I'm saying this."

"Are you saying you're gonna leave me?" Willow asked in a small voice.

"All I'm saying is that we need to work out your…magic addiction. Go without using magic for a week. Just a week. Then we'll see."

They stayed there a few more minutes before Xander drove them back.

The exhausted wiccans fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.


	23. Tabula Rasa

**BTVS not mine. Tabula Rasa not mine either. Borrowed script parts from twiztv com and modifed some parts to fit my story. **

* * *

Chapter 23

Willow kneels by the fireplace, taking a large piece of Lethe's Bramble from the bag and puts it in the fireplace.

She lights a match setting the flowers on fire.

_For Buffy and Tara, this I char,  
Let Lethe's bramble do its chore._

As she chants, she takes out a crystal out of her pocket holding it to the flames.

_Purge their minds of memories grim,  
Of pains from recent slights and sins. _

_When the fire burns out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast.  
Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa, Tabula Rasa._

She lights a match taking out a crystal out of her pocket holding it to the flame.

* * *

"Should we open the trunk now?" Dawn asked standing next to the table where Anya and Tara were thumb wrestling.

"Perhaps we should wait till lunch hour." Giles replied going over a list of books he ordered taking a look at his wristwatch.

Willow looked around before taking out of her pocket a small greenish glowing crystal before pocketing it again.

"Ugh. I'm gonna work out." Buffy said coming into the store from her short jog around the block.

"Hello Buffy, how did patrol go last night?" Giles said and took a sip from his cup of tea.

"It's good to see you too Giles. I'm fine by the way." Giles smiled apologetically. "Well we now have some info on who 'the boss' is."

"Enlighten me."

"Okay… calls himself Markuz, real name: Mark –not too creative- he was turned, and before that he used to be a warlock wannabe and after getting turned he kept himself busy getting good at magic and using dark magicks and stuff."

"I see…I've never heard of him. What does he want?"

"The vamp said that he was looking to… isolate Sunnydale. He was looking for ways to keep anything from going out but anything could come in. Attract demons and such to open the hellmouth or something like that. The vamp wasn't too sure."

"I see… Same old then…" Giles said absentmindedly cleaning his glasses. "Do you happen to know if he has a mark or something distinguishable?"

_Oops… forgot to ask what he looks like._

"Uh, no, but I do know how old he is! Eighty. Oh! Nobody is joining him cuz nobody knows who he is so…"

Giles snorted slightly. "That's not very helpful, but good job Buffy, I believe now our job is going to be much easier."

"I'll go change then..."

Two minutes later Faith came into the store.

"'Sup?"

Willow, Xander and Dawn glared at her.

"Hello Faith." Giles cordially said.

Tara gave her a small wave.

"Hi!" Anya said waving her hands. "Are you going to buy something?" She asked excitedly.

"Uhm, no. Some other time maybe… A candle or something." She said frowning and looking around thinking about what she could possibly she buy from the store.

"That's good. Candles are good. We have candles! I'll give you a candle, or as many as you'd like and you give me money!"

Faith looked slightly perplexed. "Uh, I guess."

"In case you haven't noticed, she likes money." Tara helpfully supplied giving her a small smile.

Faith shrugged. "So Giles, did Buffy tell you how patrol went?"

"Yes, she did."

"Have you opened the trunk yet?"

"Why? You're that eager to watch us die?" Willow coldly replied.

Faith rolled her eyes and ignored her.

"Not yet, we'll wait until lunch time to open it."

"'kay. So, is… B here?" She asked looking around.

She knew the blonde slayer was there and could hear her in the workout room but it would be rude to stroll around the place as if she owned it.

Dawn glared at her crossing her arms. "What, wanna hurt her already?"

Faith looked at her. "No."

"Whatever." Dawn said huffing and leaning against the bookcase.

"Ahem... She is working out. Feel free to join her." Giles said smiling her way and going back to the list.

"Sure." Faith shrugged.

After a while Willow spoke.

"Why don't you just tie a ribbon around Buffy and give her as a present to Faith."

Giles just looked at her calmly sipping from his cup before shaking his head and going back to the book list. In other words, he ignored her.

Faith heard Willow's replied.

_Kinky Red…Kinky_

She thought to herself mentally and outwardly smirking.

* * *

"Yunno girlfriend, you're friend out there wants you to be given as a present to me with a ribbon around your body." Faith said eyeing her up and down.

Buffy was punching the bag when she heard Willow's reply and Faith's entrance but she didn't turn around to acknowledge it.

_And boy am I glad._ She thought when they hairs in the back of her neck stood up, feeling she was being watched, and she blushed. Faith's husky tone and remark didn't help at all.

_At least I can pretend my face is all red and hot because I've been working out…. Yes, I can admit to myself I'm blushing; doesn't mean she has to know; it's not like I'm blushing because of what she said. Or even what Willow said. I'm just… blushing…a good ol' fashioned blush... just being my blushy self... just blushing... and babbling apparently… to myself...*sigh*_

"You're such a perv." She said delivering a high kick.

"Me? I haven't said anything B. Red's words not mine. And that's just your dirty mind talking."

Buffy turned to look at her. "You don't need to say it. It's in your tone." She rolled her eyes going back to her previous activity.

"Aha. Then why are you blushing?" Faith teased.

"Uh, hello? I'm working out."

"That doesn't explain why you're face is all red."

"I've been working out for a while now Faith. That's why my face is red. Now move back you're crowding me."

"Whatever girlfriend." Faith said sitting in a nearby table. "I know you just got here B."

Buffy's eyes widened.

_Shit! Busted!_

"Whatever. Are you stalking me now? The last thing I need is another stalker."

"I'm not- B- wait another?" Faith arched her brow.

Buffy said nothing.

"Another B? What do you mean? Who's been stalking you?"

"It's nothing forget it."

"B."

Buffy sighed. "It's Spike. He thinks he is in love with me so, he stalks me whenever he can, which pretty much is every night."

"Should I be worried?"

That made Buffy turn around. She arched her brows. "Why would you be worried about?"

Faith looked slightly startled. "Uhm… I mean, I meant to say 'we', yunno, as in, should 'we' be worried?"

"Aha…"

"Yunno, you're the slayer and stuff. Wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything." Faith's cheeks held the slightest hint of a blush.

Imperceptible to a human's naked eye but perceptible to a slayer's enhanced eyesight.

Buffy rubbed her eyes.

_I must be dreaming, she can't be blushing! It's Faith! She doesn't blush!_

She did a double take. "Faith… are you blushing?"

Faith looked panicked and quickly masked her expression with her usual casual one. "Pff you're hallucinating B. So do you know what we are doing today?" She said shrugging and tucking her hands in her back pockets.

Buffy looked bemused. "Don't change the subject! You were totally blushing!"

"What did you smoke B? It's me. I don't blush. I'm totally bad ass."

"Yes you were! Oh my God I can't believe it! You blushed! You don't blush!"

"Shut up. I totally didn't. That wouldn't be badass at all." Faith said walking to the weapons chest.

"Oh yeah. I made you blush. I don't know how but I made you blush. I deserve a prize or something!" Buffy said beaming with a very smug expression.

"How about me with a ribbon tied around my body?" Faith said turning around and facing the blonde slayer.

Buffy's smug expression was instantly replaced by a full blown out blush and a widening of her eyes.

_Yeah, thought so._

Faith thought and smirked winking at the flushed slayer.

_Urgh….mmm…grrr…._

Buffy's brain fried.

"B, you okay girlfriend?" Faith asked her when the blonde kept that faraway look in her eyes and her pupils seemed to dilate.

_Fuck! That's freaking hot._

Both slayers thought.

"Uhm…B?" Faith said waving her hands in front of the blonde. "You okay?"

_I think I broke her. I didn't even say anything!_

Faith worriedly –yet proudly- thought.

"I'm coming." Buffy suddenly said.

Faith's eyes widened.

"What…?"

"I'm coming!"

Faith's mouth opened and closed.

_Whaaaat….?_

Buffy shook her head and looked at her. "I'm coming." She said again.

Faith scrunched her brow and looked at her questionably.

Suddenly Buffy's brain caught up to her mouth and she blushed again widening her eyes. "I mean! I'm coming! I mean, somebody's calling my name!" She said quickly turning around and rushing to the door.

Faith just looked extremely confused.

_Okay? What d'just happen?_

* * *

Buffy came out of the workout room practically running and almost stumbling on her feet.

"Who called my name?" She said panting slightly and still blushing.

_God I need some air… and a cold shower…a VERY cold shower. I might have to skinny dip in the North Pole or something. Yep. That'd work._

"…on Monday." Dawn said looking at her.

_Wha…?_

Buffy shock her head. "I'm sorry what?"

"Gosh, how can you be so dense? And why are you all red?" Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"I uh-"

The Magic Box's door opened and a smoking blanket mysteriously walked in. It was later tossed around to reveal a very _peculiar_ Spike.

"Spike?" Giles inquired.

"Holy moly." Anya said.

"You need to give me asylum." Spike said.

He was wearing an old-fashioned brown suit with a bow-tie, and a padded hat with earflaps.

"I'll say." Xander said.

"No need to get cute." Spike replied taking of the hat throwing it down. "It's a disguise. Happens there's a bloke I'd rather not see just now."

He walks farther into the store hopping up and the counter sitting down.

"You met him, I believe?" He asked looking at Buffy. "Toothy bloke with the baby-seal breath?"

She had met him a few nights ago while she was patrolling and Spike was stalking her yet again.

Spike owed the shark demon some kittens and was collecting Spike's debt.

At least that had been its intention.

Spiked fled while the shark demon was offering her a job. A debt collecting job.

_So lame…_

Everybody stared at Spike.

"It looked like a shark." Buffy supplied rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna work out again."

The blonde slayer took a few steps before she fell to the ground, followed by the others, falling asleep instantly.

Giles ending up resting his head on Anya's shoulder.

Tara falling asleep on the table; Dawn, Xander and Willow on the ground and Spike on the counter.

* * *

In the Summer's residence, all that remains of the entire Lethe's Bamble bagful left by Willow by the fireplace are ashes.

* * *

Several hours later Buffy begins to stir.

She opens her eyes to find herself lying in a slightly dark room with people sleeping all around.

"Huh?"

Just then, she sees a redheaded girl stir awake next to a brunette boy. The redhead gasps and moves away when she realizes she's snuggled with a complete stranger. Xander gasps too before giving Willow a small seductive smile.

"Hey."

"Hey…" Willow says uncertain.

Anya and Giles wake up. Giles notices he's drooled a little and wipes his hands on the first thing he has in handy. Anya turns around when she feel someone behind her wiping their hands in her blouse. She turns to look at Giles.

"Hello?" Giles says confused.

Spike rolls over on the counter and ends up falling to the ground.

Dawn wakes up startled at the noise and shrieks.

"Who are you people?" She asks slightly panicked.

Buffy gets up, finding a light switch turning the lights on before she walks to the shrieking teenager.

"It's okay. I don't know anybody here either." She reassures.

Suddenly the workout room door opens revealing a very confused Faith.

"Where the hell am I?" She asks.

"Uhm…" Tara looked around. "A magic shop?" She said taking weird books and looking at weird things in jars.

"Who are you?" Faith walks to the counter and looks at everybody. She raises her eyebrows when a bleached man wearing a ridiculous suit appears on the other side.

Xander scrambles to his feet. "Okay, who are you freaks?"

Willow looks at him and asks. "You don't know me?"

"Not a clue."

"But you were just all like, 'oh, hey.'"

"Yeah, 'cause I thought you were a girl and I'd remember…"

Willow grabs her breasts. "Well, I am a girl! I'm... not sure... who I am exactly..."

Xander raises his voice and gestures wildly. "Okay, why was I on the ground? And why are you all staring at me? Is this some kind of psych test? Am I getting paid for this?"

Anya chimes in. "Oh! We're getting paid for this? How much are we getting paid?"

Giles gets up. "It's not just you. Does anyone remember anything?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Giles smiles a little. "Well, maybe we all got ... terribly drunk and this is some sort of, uh, blackout."

"I don't think I drink." Dawn said uncertain.

"I-I don't see any booze. I don't feel any head bumps." She looks around "I don't see Allen Funt."

"Who?" Giles asks confused.

Xander starts panicking. "Okay. I'm not panicking. I'm not. I'm not. Stop looking at me like I'm panicking!"

"Hey, hey, take it easy, guy. Okay, no one's hurt, right? And, and none of us look all hatchety-murdery, so ... we're probably safe. Here. Wherever here is." Buffy says.

Willow starts looking around just like Tara had done a while ago. She goes over to the counter, looks at the jars behind Spike.

"Weird books with weird covers, like," She picks up a book from the counter "'Magic for Beginners' Oh!" She looks at Tara "You were right!"

Tara smiles a little getting up. "This is a magic shop. A-a-a real magic shop."

"Well, maybe that's it. Maybe something to do with magic happened-" Buffy says.

Giles scoffs interrupting her. "Magic? Magic's all balderdash and chicanery. I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing. Except I seem to be British, don't I? Uh, and a man. With ... glasses." He said removing them. "Well, that narrows it down considerably. We'll all get our memory back, and it'll all be right as rain."

Spike snickers. "Oh, listen to Mary Poppins. He's got his crust all stiff and upper with that nancy-boy accent. You Englishmen are always so..." He pauses and cocks his head. "Bloody hell! Sodding, blimey, shagging, knickers, bollocks, oh God! I'm English!"

Giles put his glasses back on and dryly replies. "Welcome to the nancy tribe."

Spike seemed to be considering something. "You don't suppose you and I ... we're not related, are we?"

"There is a ruggedly handsome resemblance." Anya helpfully replies smiling a little and nodding her head.

Giles looks at her and smiles with pleasure puffing out his chest.

He looks over at the bleached man. "And you do inspire a, um ... particular feeling of ... familiarity and ... disappointment."

Spike walks up to Giles, scowling. They look at each other.

"Older brother?" Giles inquires pointing at himself.

Spike scoffs. "Father." Giles looks at him outraged. "Oh, God, how I must hate you."

"What did I do?" Giles replies confused and offended.

"There's always something, and what's with the trollop?" He said pointing at Anya.

"Hey!" Anya replies offended.

"Her?"

"I saw you! Sleeping together."

"Resting together." Giles corrects him.

Anya looks down at her hands. "Look!" She says holds up her hand with the engagement ring. "It's okay. We're engaged."

"Oh." Giles smiles slightly.

"It's a lovely ring."

Spike rolls his eyes. "Oh, great, a tarty stepmom who's half old Daddy's age."

Anya glares at him. "Tarty?"

"Old? You little twerp, I'm young enough to still get carded." Giles remarks.

Willow's eyes widen. "Carded! Driver's licenses! ID's!"

Everyone pats and reaches into their pockets and bags to dig out any kind of I.D.

Xander looks at his wallet and takes his driver's license. "It's me! 'Alexander Harris.' Cute picture. Hey, I exist."

"Xander…I like it." Faith said smirking and winking at him.

Xander looks over at her and smiles seductively. "Hey."

"Hey." Faith said winking again.

"I'm Willow Rosenberg. Heh, Willow. Funny name."

Tara looks at her. "I think it's pretty."

"Whadda you got?" The redheaded Wicca asks her.

"Uhm. Tara, and look, I'm a student at U.C. Sunnydale."

"Me too! Maybe we're study buddies!"

"I don't have a wallet." Dawn said disappointed.

"Don't worry. Me neither. But here, look."Buffy reaches for Dawn's necklace. "Dawn. That's gotta be your name. You're Dawn."

Dawn looks down reading her necklace upside down. "Or…Umad."

"I'm, uh, called Rupert Giles."

Anya looks at him fondly. "Rupert."

"Rupert." Spike snickers and giggles.

"You're not too old to put across my knee, you know ... sonny. Anyway, what did I call you?"

Spike examines his clothing, finds a label on the inside of his suit jacket. "Uhm… 'Made with care for Randy.'" He looks disgusted. "Randy Giles? Why not just call me 'Horny Giles,' or 'Desperate for a Shag Giles'? I knew there was a reason I hated you!"

"Randy's ... a family name, undoubtedly." Giles lips twitched.

"Oh. I'm Faith." The brunette slayer said taking out a VIP club card that read 'For: Faith' "At least I think that's me…" She say uncertainly before shrugging.

_Whatever…_

Willow notices a name on her jacket. "Oh, hey, I have a name on my jacket. Harris."

"Harris? That's my last name. Maybe I have a brother and you go out with him. Or maybe you go out with me."

"Well, we did wake up all snuggly-wuggly. Maybe you're my boyfriend." Willow reasons.

"Either that, or I got one pissed-off brother out there somewhere." He said smiling.

"I'm Anya!" She says mispronouncing her name, standing by the cash register.

When everybody looks at her, she explains. "Um, this key fits this lock. And, uh, the forms ... next to the cash register say that, uh, Rupert and, and Anya own the shop together."

Giles frown slightly before going over to Anya. "This is _our_ magic shop? Uh, well, that's very, uh, uh, progressive of me."

Faith walks over to the table and leans against it. She looks at Buffy. "Hey." Giving the blonde slayer a dimpled smile.

Buffy looks at her and smiles shyly. "Hi."

"So, what's your name?"

Buffy looks a little sad. "I- uhm-"

"You don't have a name?" Dawns asks.

"Of course I do. I just don't happen to know it."

Dawn looks at her excitedly. "You want me to name you?"

"Oh, that's sweet, but I think I can name myself. I'll name me ... Joan."

Dawn makes a face. "Ugh!"

Faith snickers.

Joan looks offended. "What? Did you just 'ugh' my name?" She looked at Dawn and Faith.

"No. I just ... I mean, it's so blah."

"I don't know, somehow I feel like…I know you're not Joan." Faith furrows her brow.

"I like it. I feel like a Joan."

Dawn chuckles. "Fine, that's your purgative."

"Prerogative." Buffy corrects her.

"Whatever, _Joan_."

"Whatever, _Umad_."

They speak in unison. "Boy, you're a pain in the-"

"Boy, you're bossy!"

They look at each other concluding they are sisters and hug.

Spike turns to Giles "You never showed me affection like that!" Giles looks confused and disturbed. "I'd wager..." He said looking disturbed himself.

"We should go to the hospital or something. Maybe they can help us." Buffy said. "Well, we need to figure out what's going on. We need to get help."

"Looks like Joan here fancies herself the boss." Spike remarks rolling his eyes

"We have no idea what's wrong with us. I think a hospital's our best bet." Faith agrees.

They all start walking toward the door. Xander offers Willow his arm, and after a moment of hesitation, she takes it.

"Any suggestions on how we're gonna get there?"

Anya fiddles with Giles' clothing. "Uh, yes, let's, um, let's head out." Giles says nonchalantly.

"We'll just ask for directions Jo." Faith said shrugging,winking at Joan.

Buffy smiled back at the nickname and blushed. She got closer to the door opening it and was met with three _very_ disfigured guys with fangs standing there.

"Aaaaaahhh!"


	24. Ch24TRasa

Here you go. Part 2 of my Tabula Rasa episode. If Tabula Rasa is a fave of yours...I may or may not totally ruin it for you. Let's see how it goes.

Oh, one tiny thing... people I need to know whether you're liking, hating, loving, despising etc... the story so please read n review... doesn't have to be a long review or anything, a simple smiley or word is enough.

Anyway, thank you for reading it and thanks to those who reviewed!

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 24

_"We'll just ask for directions Jo." Faith said shrugging, winking at Joan._

_Buffy smiled back at the nickname and blushed. She got closer to the door opening it and was met with three very disfigured guys with fangs standing there._

"Aaaaaahhh!" They all scream before Buffy closes the door and then they huddled together in front of the window wearing perplexed expressions.

"Did you guys see that?"

"Vampires!" Randy and Faith say.

"Maybe it's Halloween." Tara supplies.

Dawn looks unconvinced. "It doesn't feel like Halloween." She replies.

"Even if it is, those guys are definitely not kids, and those are definitely not costumes. Faith and Randy are right. Looks like we have vampires." Xander says.

Something bangs at the door.

_"Slayer!"_

"They're definitely not knocking for candy." Anya said.

"Okay, doors, we need to check to see if there's other doors, a-and make sure they're locked and put large objects in front of them. Come on." Willow and Xander go to the back.

Buffy frowns. "Monsters are real. Did we know this?"

"I think we did." Faith says pensively.

"I don't know, but we n-need our memories back. We have to get to a hospital." Tara says looking at the slayers.

"As, uh, proprietor of a magic shop, I propose we fight them. We can use things here in the shop, you know, magic ... tricks or whatever."

The vamps continue banging.

_"Send out Spike!"_

Giles frowned a little. "They seem to want spikes"

A bulb lit on Randy's head. "Oh!" He gets up walking farther into the store before coming back carrying a generous amount of stakes. "Let's give 'em these."

"Well done."

They all pick up stakes and examine them.

"But wait, what are they going to do with them?"  
_  
"Slayer, come out and play!"_

Tara frowns. "'Slay her' that's just what they said before .Th-th-they're gonna use the spikes to-" She says looking very distraught.

Buffy interrupts her "To slay someone? A female someone! Who do those jerks think they are?"

"Bloodsuckers. They kill by sucking blood. Take it easy, Joan." Anya replies.  
_  
"You guys!"_ Willow's voice is heard from the back.

Willow and Xander return. "There's trap door in the basement, it seems to lead to the sewer."

"Let's go!" Anya says.

They all get up, huddled in a mass together, and start rushing toward the back.

Suddenly the window bursts in and one of the vampires appears. All the scoobies scream and run for the back.

The back door bursts open revealing the other vampire. They all scream some more and back away.

A vamp goes past Xander and grabs Spike, slamming him up against a bookcase. Spike looks scared.

"You owe us!"

"Fine! Take your damn spikes!" Spike pulls the stakes from his jacket and tosses them at the vamp. They clatter to the floor. He tries to go past but the vampire stops him.

"Don't be stupid." The vamp replies.

"Get your hands off me, you son of a bitch! " Buffy says struggling to get out of the hold of a vampire.

Faith goes over and pulls on the vamps neck shirt pulling him away from Buffy. Her force sends him flying a few feet away. "Wow! Wicked!" She says before going after the vamp and starts fighting.

Buffy knees the other vamp in the groin and punches him. The Scoobies stare at the girls in amazement.

The first vamp pushes Spike back against the wall again. Buffy runs over and pulls him away.

"Hey! Stay away from Randy!"

She stakes the vampire just as Faith stakes hers. A cloud of dust partially obscures the view of each other before piling down in the ground.

The Scoobies and Buffy watch in complete wide-eyed perplexity, while Faith sports a satisfied smirk.

"Whoa!" Dawn exclaims.

"What did you guys just do?" Willow asks.

"Uh ... I..." Buffy looks befuddled.

"We just totally kicked ass J! That's what we did!" Faith enthusiastically said.

"I don't know." She looks at Willow before a smile starts forming in her lips. "But it was COOL!" She says looking at Faith and high fiving.

The others slowly begin to smile too.

"The boss ain't gonna like this! I'll be back. And I won't be alone!" A vamp says before leaving the store.

Spike shuts the door and locks it behind him, then drops the metal security grate down over the broken window.

"I think I know why Joan's the boss. I'm like, we're superheroes or something!" She says pointing at Faith and herself.

The others stare at her. Xander slumps to the floor fainting.

"We rock." Faith said putting her arm around Buffy's shoulders.

A loud snap was heard along with a very visible spark. The slayers broke apart.

"What the hell?" Faith asks rubbing her arm.

"I don't know!" Buffy says looking at her.

Faith frowns a little before going over to the broken window, checking the demon activity.

"Okay. I've got a plan." She says turning around and looking at everybody.

"I'm all ears."

"They seem to want bleached boy over here. And I seem to be pretty strong. Wicked strong. So, you guys go through the sewers to get to the hospital, and Randy, Joan and I'll give the monsters a run for their money."

"That's your plan?" Randy asks raising an eyebrow.

Faith looks at him defiantly. "Pretty much. You got a better bleached boy?"

"Right." He said frowning.

"I'm not leaving the shop. I have to protect the cash register, and ... do some spells." Anya says.

"Oh. Well, magic might help, yes, it's worth a shot." Giles said standing next to her.

"All right. You work on that then. We need to go. Ready, Randy?" Buffy says.

"Ready, Joan."

"Let's get this party started then." Faith says moving towards the door.

Spike steps forward.

"Um, son. Come here. Um, please." Giles says, a little apprehensive.

Randy looks at him uncertain. "Um..."

"Yes, um..." Giles said.

Randy goes over to Giles and they hug awkwardly, then Randy pushes Giles away.

"Right." Spike says.

"Good, then." Giles awkwardly remarks.

Randy and the slayers go out the front door. Willow, Xander, Tara, and Dawn go toward the back. Giles and Anya stay where they are.

* * *

The vamp and slayers sprint down the street with the shark demon's vampires hot on their tail.

One vamp grabs Randy by the shoulder and turns him around. Randy morphs into vamp face and hits the other one, sending him flying.

Joan stops running and looks back.

"Randy!"

"Hey, I'm a superhero too!" Randy enthusiastically exclaims smiling and lisping slightly.

Joan sees his vamp face and turns around screaming and running away.

"Hey Joan! Wait up!" Randy said running after her.

Faith looks back when she hears Joan scream and sees a bunch of vamps running after them.

She runs a down couple of streets and hides in an alley.

Joan runs by the alley and she feels something grab her arm.

She screams and tries to break free.

"Shhh! Joan it's me. Faith." The brunette slayer says pulling her close and covering her mouth.

Buffy relaxes.

"I heard you scream. What happened?" She said whispering and standing very close to Joan.

"It's Randy! He's a vampire too!"

"I knew something was wrong with him! He didn't feel right. Plus what's with those clothes and that hair?" Faith said making a face.

Just then a group of vamps ran by chasing after Spike.

Joan pulls Faith closer to her holding her arm. Their bodies two inches apart.

They look out of the alley's entrance watching as every vamp runs by.

When the vampires were gone, Joan turns to look at Faith. "You did? How did you know?"

Faith looks at her. "I don't know. I kinda felt it. I got a weird vibe from him."

Buffy furrows her brow. "You felt it?"

Faith suddenly moved closer, making the blonde gasp at their sudden body contact.

A vamp ran by completely missing the slayers.

Faith waited for a while before replying. "Yeah," she answered looking out the street before turning her head towards the blonde girl. "Just as I feel you."

Faith suddenly noted their proximity.

Both girls started breathing harder and heavier.

Buffy swallowed. "Y-you feel me?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah…"

Buffy nodded. "And how do I feel to you?"

Faith swallowed hard looking at the girl's eyes. "Warm… like there's something connecting us…"

Buffy nodded again. "…I-I think I feel you too…"

Faith brushed a strand of hair off Buffy's face. "You feel…right. Very right…"

They started at each other's eyes before closing them and leaning in.

The sound of something hitting the ground very near interrupts their approaching lips making them jump and break apart.

"Joan! Faith! There you are." Randy said scrambling to his feet and hitting another vampire, still wearing his vamp face.

The slayer's look uncertainly at each other blushing a little before springing into the fight and out of the alley.

"I'll go back to the Magic store to see if anybody is okay." Faith said to Buffy.

"Okay, I'll look for the hospital."

They dust a few vamps before running away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Randy miserably asked.

* * *

Faith got to the magic store and knocked on the door. "It's Faith! open up!" She snuck a glance through the metal security grate and saw a bunch of bunnies around the store's floor and bookcases. "What the hell?"

Giles made his way through the bunnies to get to the door. "Faith! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine G-man. Five by…five." She made a face at that, shrugging and shaking her head. "What's with all the bunnies?" She looks over at Anya frowning when she sees her standing on the table with a book with a green misty cloud above her head.

"Hible abri, abri voyon!" Anya says and more bunnies appear. "Ah!"

Giles rolls his eyes. "Good God woman! Put that book down!"

"This book brought the little monsters; it'll take them away!" She said looking for another spell.

Faith turned to Giles. "Have the others come back yet?"

Giles shook his head.

"Okay, I'll go find them. You guys okay here?"

Giles nodded. "Yes, I believe bunnies are harmless. We'll be safe."

"How can you say that?" Anya said turning around and gesturing wildly at him. "They're evil!"

"You sure you're okay here Rupert?" Faith asked uncertain. Giles nodded. "Okay, you guys stay here. I'll find the hospital to meet with the others." Faith said before leaving through the front door.

POOF!

"Aaah!"

More bunnies appear.

* * *

After a few blocks, Randy finally catches up with Buffy and grabs her arm. She turns, grabs his arm with her other hand and flips him over onto the ground. She kneels, straddling him and holding him down.

"Bloody hell, what are you doing?" Randy asks genuinely confused.

Joan furrows her brow. "You don't know who you are…"

"Right, none of us do, and we're being chased by-"

"You're a vampire!"

Randy looks shocked. "How can you say - I, me, a vampire? No."

"Check the lumpies. And the teeth."

Spike puts his hand up to his face, feels his forehead and teeth. Buffy sits up but remains straddling him. He lifts his head to look at her.

"I kill your kind, you know?"

"And I bite yours. So how come I don't wanna bite you? And why am I fightin' other vampires?"

Buffy just frowns.

Spike gets a look of revelation on his face and lifts himself up onto his elbows.

"I must be a noble vampire. A good guy. On a mission of redemption. I help the hopeless. I'm a vampire with a soul".

Buffy frowns. "A vampire with a soul?Oh my god, how lame is that?" She snickers.

"Right there with you J." Faith frowns at the position they are in really not liking it nor the way Randy looked at Joan.

Buffy realizes she's still straddling Randy and scurries up to her feet.

Faith glares at the vampire. "Are we supposed to not kill you?" She said standing in front of Joan blocking her from Randy's view.

"I guess not." Spike says defensively getting up a little apprehensive about the dark haired girl.

They glare at each other some more before another round of vamps shows up.

The three of the start fighting again.

* * *

Back at the magic store, Giles and Anya argue about the woman's several failed attempts at getting rid of the bunnies while they hide behind the counter from a very unfriendly creature that Anya unknowingly called forth.

"Look what you've done, you lunatic woman!" Giles says whispering and looking through a pile of books in his lap.

"Don't blame me, you snobby, snotty, thinks he's so great kind of jerk ... and I feel compelled to take some vengeance on you." She hits him over the head with her book.

"Ow! God, I wonder what _compelled_ me to ask a crazy woman like you to marry me!"

"What?" Anya asks offended.

"Yes you heard me! Crazy!"

"Of all the nerve!"

Anya hits him again with the book in her hands and pulls off her engagement ring and throwing it at Giles. It bounces onto the floor and rolls out in front of the counter, with a tinkly metal noise.

The growling noises coming from the beast continue.

"Now look at what you've done! That thing is gonna eat my ring." Anya says upset.

Giles looks mildly embarrassed and continues looking through his book.

* * *

Xander and the girls grapple with a vamp.

The only man in the group valiantly fights the vamp giving the girls a chance to get away.

* * *

Randy and the slayers combat the oncoming waves of suited vamps.

* * *

Giles whispers "Fatas ... venga ... mata ... waray!"

Blue light flashes through the store, and the growling noises stop. Giles and Anya look up, then get up to peek out at the store. . The bunnies, monster and green cloud are all gone.

"Oh ... that's better." Giles says only to widened his eyes a second after when another fiend appears.

Anya accidentally conjured an animated skeleton when she finished casting her spell a second after Giles pronounced the words that got rid of the growling creature. Rolling his eyes at Anya and scuffing to his feet, he takes a sword to battle the fending corpse and moves towards it.

Anya smiles sheepishly turning to flip through the book that made the evil bunnies appear.

"Get a different book! *grunts* Put that book down, do you hear? Not ... that... [ducks a sword thrust] book!" Giles yells.

* * *

At the sewers, the vampire punches Xander in the stomach and then the face. He throws Xander over a piece of pipe. Xander lands on his back on the ground.

"Alex!"

Dawn throws the piece of wood to Xander, who catches it and uses it to stake the vamp as he attacks. Xander and Dawn stare as the vamp turns to dust.

The wiccans on the ground, close their eyes as they approach their lips to each other.

He groans before getting to his feet walking forward and steps on fallen the black crystal that emits a green light as it breaks. Its crunching sound resounding loud in the sewers' walls.

The spell is now broken.

* * *

Finally Anya casts the right spell and practically sways.

"Oh Rupert! it was so brave how you battled the skeleton." She says moving around the counter and standing in front of him.

Giles beams puffing out his chest and blushes slightly. "Yes, well, it was nothing." He says modestly.

"Oh, thank goodness." Anya spots her ring and rushes to it putting it back on.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Giles says coming to stand next to her.

"No. Rupy, I'm sorry. You were right. That was the wrong book."

"Oh ... um ... [stutters removing his glasses] Yes, it was. But I'm, I'm still sorry."

"Don't leave me."

"Oh, Anya,"

He closes the remaining distance between them and kisses her passionately bending her backwards.

* * *

Willow and Tara stiffen as a wave washes over them and stare at each other.

Tara pushes Willow off her with tears in her eyes and wearing a disgusted and hurt expression.

Xander lifts his foot off the broken remains.

Tara stands up, still giving Willow a look of disgust. Willow stays sitting, looking up at her. Slowly Willow looks down, feels her jeans pocket and finds it empty.

Dawn goes to stand by Xander, both watching Willow. They look down at the broken pieces of crystal. All stare at Willow.

Willow sits up looks at Tara before getting up and following Xander and Dawn.

Tara wipes her tears and dejectedly follows them.

* * *

Anya and Giles abruptly open their eyes as they are kissing.

* * *

Buffy dusts a vampire looking very pleased with herself.

"Don't mess with Joan-" She breaks off sagging slightly before a vamp pushes her to the ground; her back hitting the ground with an inglorious thud.

Faith slays the vamp that pushed Joan before a wave hits her and makes her stumble to the ground on top of the small slayer.

She braces herself instantly on her arms to avoid crushing the smaller girl.

Buffy's face twitches as if in pain before she feels a soft and warm but steady weight on top of her.

She shakes her head. "Faith?"

The brunette slayer shakes her head too before rasping out "B?"

Faith shivers a little. The cold is back again.

Spikes looks disoriented for a while before a vamp grabs him from behind and he instinctively fights back.

A vamp takes advantage of the slayers distracted state pulling Faith off Buffy and battling the slayer.

Buffy starts to get up but a vamp jumps on top of her pushing her back on the ground. He grabs her shoulders sitting her up.

Faith quickly dusts her vamp before staking the vamp on top of Buffy.

Buffy moves her legs accidentally causing Faith to lose her balance, falling again to the ground with her legs straddling the blonde slayer.

Faith held onto Buffy's right shoulder for support moving her right arm away so as not to accidentally stake Buffy or poke her eye out.

Spike turns around dusting the last vamp and turns to look at the slayers misinterpreting the scene.

"Buffy!" He runs over her and pushes the dark slayer off her, growling slightly in pain and grabbing his head.

Faith gets on her feet and moves toward Spike to stake him.

"Faith, no!" Buffy shouts.

Faith stops a millimeter away from Spikes chest. Blurry images of the past partially clouded her vision.

She blinks starting to breathe faster and heavier and staggers on her feet.

She moves away with a faraway look on her face looking down at her trembling hands before running away into the night.

Spike starts going after her before Buffy's voice stops him.

"Don't." She said still on the ground.

Spike turns to look at her.

The shark-headed demon walks up behind a few meters away from them.

"You're an odd duck, Mister Spike. Fighting your own kind ... palling around with a Slayer. And whoa, that suit! Chutzpah must be your middle name. Uh, hey, look, um ... about our little debt problem, it's okay, I don't need the kittens."

Spike grabs the demon by the front of his suit, and pulls him close.

"You'll get paid. I'm no welsher."

"Right, sure." He gets out before Spike puts him down "You're good for it, I know that. I'm just going to, uh ... yeah." He clears his throat and walks away quickly.

Spike turns, sighs and walks over to Buffy.

"You alright?" He says offering Buffy a hand.

Buffy ignores it getting up by herself giving him an angry look. She scowls at him before running away.

Spikes sighs defeated and watches her go.

* * *

In the Magic Box, Giles and Anya awkwardly start cleaning out the place and avoiding eye contact talking nonsense to evade talking about the kiss that transpired between them.

Giles holds a broom, sweeping.

"Well, this place certainly needs a good tidying." He says fidgeting.

Pan across to Anya vigorously scrubbing the round table.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Yes." Anya says making brief eye contact with Giles before picking up some books off the floor. "We should get that window repaired."

"Yes dear, err...Anya I mean, yes..." Giles clumsily replied.

* * *

Back at the Summers' household, Tara packs her clothes and stuff in boxes before leaving to her dorm room back on campus.

She passes next to an upset Dawn on the porch who storms to her room angrily before Tara could say something.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Faith ran. She didn't stop. She just… she just needed to get away… her chest felt constricted. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes burned and she felt something wet her cheeks.

_God, everything…I-I_

She couldn't think. Thousands of images were dancing in front of her eyes. She couldn't hear any sound surrounding her; not the sound of the honking car that almost collided with her; not the sound of drunken teenagers stumbling through the streets. She just heard her heartbeat and the pounding of her feet on the asphalt. She heard voices, cries, shouting, yelling, weeping… Her past was tormenting her.

_God, everything feels so_…

She ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going. She let her feet take her whatever they wanted… she just needed to get away.

She couldn't stop feeling the blood in her hands…

* * *

Buffy went back home.

She made sure everybody was okay.

She found Willow on the bathroom floor crying and no sign of Tara. She knocked on her sister's bedroom door and once the girl opened it, she sat with her and Dawn told her what had happened.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Buffy asked Dawn.

"I think so…Are you? I mean, with everything-"

"Shhh. I'm okay."

"… what about… Faith?"

Buffy sighed. "We'll be okay. Get some sleep." Buffy leaned down and placed a kiss on her sister's temple before getting up going to her room and changing her dirty clothes to some nice jeans and a black comfy cotton sweater over a black tank top before leaving the house.

A few blocks away she met with Spike, who was back to his normal self, wearing his usual clothes.

She sighed. "Not now Spike." She said with venom in her voice.

Spike opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again nodding.

"Stay with Dawn. Make sure she's okay." She said before leaving again.

Buffy sighed once she was out of Spike's sight.

She stopped a few feet away from the cemetery where she had been buried.

She always avoided walking past her tomb during patrol.

Now, she needed to see it.

Because Buffy Summers might still be buried in there.

Her mind was going into a huge overload as well as her feelings.

She remembered clawing her way out of the coffin; how her lungs burned; how constricted her chest was, how loud everything was and how her eyes burned like hell.

She had tried to get past it. And you could say she had. But now… everything was back. Everything assaulted her brain, her senses at the same time. She felt dizzy… she felt dead…

_Back to square one…._

She sat on the grass and closed her eyes.

There was… something pulling at her… something calling her… something familiar…a flame.

She tried to banish everything that had happened to her. She tried to put it behind. But she still could see everything so clearly. Like it had just happened only minutes ago. Everything bad that happened to her felt like it had happened at the same time.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

She did some exercises Tara had taught her to meditate.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She repeated it for a while.

Then, she focused on the ground beneath her fingers; the sounds of the night; the feel of the wind against her skin.

Buffy tried to organize her thoughts and emotions.

She took a last deep breath before a sob escaped her mouth.

Buffy sat there on her grave and sobbed like she hadn't done in a while. She wept for her mother; her sister; for her friends; for her. And it felt liberating.

She felt a weight lifted from her shoulders. Her chest no longer felt so constricted, so…heavy.

She cried before she started to laugh uncontrollably.

She probably looked like an insane person but she didn't care and she didn't stop.

After a while, she chuckled, regained her composure and stood up.

_Ah…That felt good._

* * *

"Hey." Buffy said.

"Hey." Faith softly replied without turning to look at her.

Buffy found the brunette slayers standing in the alley were a human had been staked in the heart by a slayer.

It was the first time she visited the alley since the accident happened.

The brunette was staring at the place where the deputy mayor's body sagged and slumped when Allan Finch took his last breath.

After a while Faith spoke turning to look at the blonde slayer briefly. "Lemme guess…Willow?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah… pretty much."

Faith sighed. "Everything feels so…resent. So _vivid_."

Buffy nodded and took a step closer to the dark slayer."I know…" Buffy looked down and saw Faith's bloodied knuckles. She took Faith's hand. "Your hand."

Faith looked down at their hands before she pointed with the other at a damaged brick wall. "I blame it. It started it." Faith looked at her smiling weakly.

Buffy smiled briefly before letting go of Faith's hand. "Let's get that clean and nicely bandaged."

Faith looked back to where she had been staring for the past hour and a half. "It won't go away…" She said in a quiet voice.

Buffy barely heard her even though she was standing next to her and had an enhanced hearing.

"What won't go away?"

Faith raised her hands and stared at her broken knuckles. "It. It never goes away. It'll never go away."

Buffy looked at her confused. "Faith, what are you talking about?"

"The blood. It'll never wash away. My hands are forever tainted with it."

Buffy didn't know what to say, so she didn't even bother.

Five minutes later Buffy heard the brunette slayer sigh. "C'mon B. Let's go." She said taking Buffy's hand. "No point in reliving the past if you can't change it."

Buffy let herself be guided through the alleys and streets.

Faith stopped after a few minutes had passed. "Uhm…where are we going?"

Buffy snorted. "I don't know. I've been following you."

Faith looked at her weirdly. "Uhm no. I been following you. You pulled me right and I turned. So that means I've been following you."

"Well three blocks away you turned left and I followed you. Plus," She raised their joined hands. "You took my hand and have been pulling me all along."

Faith narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "No I haven't." She sighed. "Okay, so we've been following each other around without knowing where we are going."

Buffy shrugged before gently letting go of Faith's hand. "So… we are we going?"

"I dunno. Where are we?" She looked around.

Faith smiled when she spotted 'The Place' a few blocks away.

"C'mon girlfriend. I know where we're going." She said walking away.

Buffy rolled her eyes and followed.

* * *

After greeting the owner and his son, Faith ordered something and then went to wash the blood off her knuckles.

Faith sat down putting down to cold beers on the table where the blonde slayer sat. "I ordered some Caesar salad, you want some?"

Buffy raised a single eyebrow. "Salad? You ordered a salad…" She said dubiously.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" She said a little defensive.

Buffy raised her hands showing her palms. "Nothing, I just thought you would order something else."

"Whatever. It's big enough for two. It's really nice. Plus you were the one that said I was spoiling you and wanted to get you fat."

"Contributing to my diet?" Buffy asked rolling her eyes when Faith nodded and shrugged. "So, how come this place is open? I mean is Sunday night. In two hours is midnight."

"Edward closes on Tuesdays and sometimes on Mondays. Rest of the week is open."

Buffy nodded. "I see…"

Faith took a swig of beer. "Gotta tell you something B… I'm not too fond of Willow right now."

Buffy sighed nodding. "Yeah… me neither. She was only trying to help…"

"…yeah…"

"Tara told her yesterday to go without using magic for week. She barely lasted five hours, would be my guess."

"I guess now she's gonna stay off of it right?"

Buffy shook her head. "I wouldn't be so sure… Let's hope she does."

After a while Buffy asked. "How did you know you're name was Faith?"

Faith shrugged before taking out the VIP card and passing it to Buffy.

Buffy took it and rolled her eyes smiling a little. "Figures… It could have been somebody else though."

Faith shrugged. "I figured since I was the one carrying it, then it had to be for me. If it wasn't, it didn't matter." She thanked the waiter when she brought the salad. "So B, why Joan?"

Buffy shrugged. "I don't know. I like that name I guess."

"Like Joan of Arc."

"What would you have named me?"

"Bambi."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Bambi?" She turned bright red when some people turned their heads toward her.

Faith laughed. "I'm kidding. I don't know. Why?"

Buffy shrugged. "You- you said something. You said I didn't feel like a Joan."

"I don't know. It's like I knew your name but didn't. Like even though the spell messed up with my memory I still knew you… or something like that."

Buffy scrunched up her brow. "Out of all of us, you seemed to be the one that had at least an idea about what was going on. You recognized the vamps…Spike did too… and you said you thought we knew monsters were real."

"I don't know I just felt we knew that stuff. Maybe it was because I was farther away from the rest of you."

"Huh… well I did too. I guess it's like I knew Dawn was my sister or something. I did felt protective of her."

Faith started digging into the salad, placing it in the center of the table offering Buffy a fork so she could eat too.

Faith snickered. "You should've seen Giles and Anya back at the Magic box."

"Why?"

"Okay so I knock on the door and Giles opens it. The first thing a notice is a bunch of bunnies. Then I see Anya standing on top of the table with a book, desperately chanting and making more bunnies appear."

Buffy smiled. "She does hate them."

"Yeah. So I ask Giles if they're gonna be okay there and he says that he doubts bunnies are gonna harm them, then Anya turns around and starts moving her arms around wildly while claiming bunnies are evil."

Buffy swallowed the salad in her mouth and then chuckled lightly. "How about 'Randy Giles'?"

Faith laughed. "That was awesome. The way Giles and Spike started bickering was priceless."

"Yes. Remember before we left when Giles asked Spike to get closer so they could hug before leaving?"

"Man we should've filmed it or something. I loved when Giles told Spike. 'You do inspire a sense of familiarity and…disappointment.'" Faith said mimicking Giles' accent doing pretty well.

Buffy laughed. "Hey wait, I just remember something. You totally flirted with Xander."

Faith's eyes widened a fraction. "No I didn't."

"Yes you totally did!"

"Whatever."

"You find him attractive."

Faith sighed. "Whatever blondie. I admit Xander does have a nice sex appeal, but that's about it."

"Aha." Buffy said smiling and pointing at her with her fork. "Busted."

"Anyway, Willow and Tara were totally gay. Giving each other looks and stuff."

"Yep. I also liked Giles and Anya. You know, thinking they were engaged. It was pretty funny."

It was pretty obvious both were avoiding talking about the incident in the alley.

"Messed up day. At least we got some fun out of it."

Buffy nodded and took a sip of her beer. "Okay, something just occurred to me… You got your memory back, right."

"Aha, just like the rest of you."

"Then, did you get your Dawn memory?"

Faith frowned and focused on everything Dawn. "Mmm… no, I don't think I did…" Buffy slumped a little. "Can I ask you something?" Buffy nodded. "Why is it so important to you that I remember her?"

"It's…it's not to me. It's to Dawn. You were a big part of her life and stuff so… It would hurt her to know you don't remember her. It would only remind her of what she used to be."

"Well we'll have to ask Giles. I still feel some familiarity to her I just can't tell why or what. Well I know why now."

"Giles right. Forgot. I told you to remind me to ask him about it."

"I guess I forgot too."

* * *

"So B, how you doing?"

Buffy turned to look at Faith who was hopping tombstone after tombstone.

"Uhm, okay…? Why?"

"Well you know, with the whole memory deal… and everything coming back at once and feeling so 'fresh'… so… I guess I just wanna know if you're okay."

"I'm okay I guess. I've been dealing with it and getting over it for a while now, so it wasn't as difficult as I thought it would be. So, I'm okay."

"You let it out." Faith guessed.

Buffy sighed. "I did, I think I needed it. I'm not gonna lie to you, it did hurt like hell getting all of those memories back… specially… well, yunno. But it's getting better. It's gotten better so…yeah."

"Well, that's good then right?"

"Yep… Uhm Faith, er…"

"Yeah B? What is it?"

"Can I ask you… You didn't… When I-you-… forget it."

"What is it B?"

"Nothing, just, forget it."

"Okay… you know you can… well, this whole thing between us is new, I'm mean like, well you know, I thought it would be different… so, if- if you wanna like, talk or whatever you can like well you know…" Faith trailed off awkwardly looking away. "I thought you woulda locked me in a cage by now or shipped me somewhere overseas or something."

"Don't tempt me."

"Kinky B."

"Perv. I just well I don't wanna deal with any more drama…"

"So what you're basically telling me is that you're giving me a break."

"You could say so."

"Well I'm here for you or whatever…"

"Aw aren't you the softy? See I told you, underneath all that bravado and badass attitude of yours there's a big puddle of mush."

Faith glared at her. "Whatever. Just trying to be nice."

"Aw, don't get mad, I was only joking. You are a total badass." Buffy said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you forget it. Trying to ruin my rep B?"

"Me? Nah. What makes you say that?"

They started walking again through graveyards and inspecting a few crypts dusting a few unlucky vampires.

"Xander's gained weight." Faith supplied after a brief silence.

"What?" Buffy asked turning around.

"Xander's gained weight."

"Xander's gained- okay, yes, he has… are we talking about weight now?"

"No, was just making conversation. I just noticed he's gained weight, that's all."

Buffy smirked shaking her head. "Okay, how about Willow?"

"Has she gained weight? Mmm… I don't know, I don't think so."

"How about me then?"

"You seriously think I'm gonna answer that?"

"So, what? Are you saying I've gained weight?"

"What? No, I just know whatever answer I give you I'm gonna get punched. So I figured I better don't give you an answer."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "You still gonna get punched anyway." Then, hating herself for it, she stared down at her own body running her hands up and down checking for body fat. "I'm not fat."

"Never said you were."

"So that means I have lost weight… and that means you thought I was fat back then!"

"What? No, Ow!" Faith rubbed her bruised arm. "What? No B, I mean c'mon look at you! You are not fat at all."

"Then why are you being so mean?"

"I'm not, B… to tell you the truth you're still the same. No body fat, nothing. Okay, yeah, maybe you've lost a little weight… but, well you were dead so…"

"So what, are you calling me a skeleton?"

"No *sigh* No, B. Look you are perfect. But now that I think about it, you need to eat more often. I'm not saying you are anorexic or anything; just need to have a healthy diet."

Buffy glared at her. Faith was right she wasn't eating enough nor at the right times, skipping meals and eating a lot or merely something. She sighed. "It's that why you've been 'feeding' me?"

Faith chuckled. "No B, that was me being nice. Get use to it."

"Whatever. You're one to talk, healthy diet? Burgers, ribs, beer and whatnot doesn't sound like a healthy diet to me."

"True, but it's not like I eat that stuff all the time. I eat healthy stuff too. Lots of fruit and veggies."

"Okay, Miss Nutritionist…"

"Seriously. Just wait until I get a place and then I'll introduce you to my refrigerator."

Buffy smiled. "'kay… if you say so. So, have you checked any apartments yet?"

"Nope." Faith said twirling her stake. " Say, would you like to come with me and check some? Really don't wanna do that alone, that has to be extreeemly boring."

"Do I get to pick your place?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"No, you get to help me find a nice place. Plus you know Sunnydale better than I do, so… what do you say?"

"Okay, I'll help you. We could ask Giles or Tara to help us. They both looked for a place before, so they'll know."

"Sure, thanks."

They patrol for another hour before calling it a night.

"Okay, I'm beat so…" Buffy says.

"Yeah, so see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, just call me around- oh wait, I uh, have a thing tomorrow in Dawn's school so, Tuesday okay for you?"

"Sure B, no problem. Gimme Tara's number and I'll call her to narrow it down for us."

"Sure. Call her around 10 o'clock she has a free period at that time. Call me tomorrow?" Buffy asks already walking down the street.

"Sure. Thanks, see ya later." Faith watches her leave before turning on her heels.

A good meters away, Buffy halts.

"_Faith?" _Buffy calls softly.

Faith stops not sure if she actually heard the blonde calling her name.

"Yeah?"

"_How do I feel?" _The blonde slayer has her head down avoiding eye contact and her voice barely audible.

Faith turns to face her fully and ponders for a while, unsure about what to say. "Cold."

Buffy nods and looks up the moon. "_Figures._"

"But it's getting better. It's gotten better. You feel… warmer… and- and right." The brunette slayer looks uncomfortable for a while. "Good…" She finishes off nervously.

Buffy looks at her with a small smile. "Goodnight Faith." She says turning away.

"G'night B."

Faith sighs after standing there for a while before turning on her heels again and going to the motel.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Tara currently sits by one of the picnic tables on campus flipping through some books and taking notes, thoughtfully chewing on her pencil. It's been a week since the Tabula Rasa incident and now she's staying at the dorm room on campus after breaking up with Willow.

"Last I checked, pencils didn't classify as a food supplement."

Tara turns around and spots Faith standing a few paces away from her.

"Oh, darn! Really? I was having so much fun!" Tara playfully pouts.

"I know, I know. The five year old kids didn't take it very well either." Faith smiles sitting down in front of her.

"I think you've just become their bogeyman."

"They'll get over it." Faith shrugs indifferently and smiles. "What's up Tar? Ready for an extremely boring afternoon of real state grumpy guys and way too high prices on dingy places?"

"All set. Just let me finish reading this paragraph and then we can go."

"Sure, take your time."

Faith waits for Tara, flipping through some of the girl's books with a mixed look of bafflement and pure boredom as her eyes and brain try to take in some of the confusing information and complicated wording to make studying even more afflicting and irritating than it usually is.

"Okay, done. Let's drop this at my dorm and then we can go home hunting." Tara get's up and starts gathering her stuff.

"'fess up blondie. Do you even understand half of what these books have in them?" Faith says showing some of the books she carrying for Tara.

Tara smiles reassuringly. "Yeah, you just have to get the gist of it, and that's it. Although they do tend to use lots of extensive wording to say practically nothing and few words to say a lot; it does get kinda annoying." She stops at her dorm room digging her keys out of her backpack. "Here we are." She holds open the door for Faith. "You can leave those at the desk."

"Wow, you got this all for yourself?"

"Yep. No roomie. I'm not complaining though. It would be hard to explain all the herbs and magic books."

"Not really. I think if you shrug and say something like, 'It's Sunnydale. Deal with it,' would be pretty explanatory. Or you could be like any other college student with your personal stash."

"True, true. Still I'm happy with my own space."

"Right there with you. I'm not into sharing my stuff. Especially getting stuck with some wacko. I've heard stories about crazy roomies and in B's case, a demon roomie."

Tara chuckles grabbing a sweater and a newspaper. "Yeah things do get crazy around here. Aside from all the hellmouth stuff, college students are messy as hell." She walks out of the room and locks after Faith steps out.

"I would be one of those messy roomies."

"Now, how do I know you would?" She says nudging the slayer and steering her through the massive crow of people and out of the building.

Once they are out Faith breathes in the fresh air, walking away from campus. "Man, I felt like Simba did when there was the stampede. Is it always this full of people?"

"Ha, and now it's the time when you see less people in the corridors. Try walking here in the morning, it's impossible. Don't worry Simba, you're safe now."

"Ha! What are you Zazu? As if! If anything I'm Mufasa."

"Nah, Zazu would be Giles. You do know Mufasa ended up dead, don't you?"

"What?" Faith gasps adopting an incredulous look.

Tara panics. "I-I'm s-sorry I thought you-you had seen the movie! I mean, you were the one that brought it up!"

Faith laughs and Tara glares at her teasingly before releasing a sigh of relief. "Relax Tara-girl, I've seen the movie. I know how it ends. Anyways, if anything, I'm like… Mufasa he was totally kick ass. Or that crazy ass baboon, Rafiki. Was he awesome or what?" She says smirking

"Wow. Never woulda thought you were into Disney, Faith."

At this Faith's smirk wipes off her face. "Shut up. I'm not… I just happen to like that movie."

Tara chuckles. "Relax. It'll be out little secret."

"Good, good. Don't tell anybody. Rep and all."

"I won't. Plus everybody likes that movie. And I'm sure it is the only kids movie you like."

"Damn straight."

"How about Finding Nemo?"

"Awesome, loved it. Loved the little- hey! Wait!" Faith stops when she notices she's fallen prey on Tara's trap.

Tara laughs a little bit. "Oh relax Faith. Kids movies are great." Faith huffs before smiling. "That's what I thought." She takes the newspaper out of her backpack and hands it to Faith. "Here, I took the liberty of encircling some of the most interesting places and those I know aren't bad at all."

The blonde felt at easy with Faith -strangely enough- and she knew some would argue and most would consider her crazy, she felt calm around the brunette slayer. Faith's presence was soothing and relaxing. Tara knew she had grown more confident about herself with Willow and the scoobies but never to a point where she would feel so at ease with someone like Faith, who probably exuded everything but calmness; who carried herself like she owned the world; but all she felt around the dark slayer was utter relaxation.

"Wow, thanks Tara. That makes it so much easier." After a beat. "You didn't have too, yunno?" She says a little uncomfortable.

"It's okay, I wanted to."

"Did you really?"

At Faith's raised eyebrow, she smiles. "Okay, not really my idea of spending my free time in but if it takes my mind off things then, I'm in. Plus, it's what friends do right?"

"It's not all that friends do." Faith says practically purring before smirking and chuckling. "Well you get to get your mind off all things bad, courtesy of Faith, otherwise known as 'The kick ass slayer'."

"Okay, kick ass slayer, didn't you have an appointment with a realtor in about, say, ten minutes?"

"Shit! Well, he's trying to sell the place so, he can wait."

* * *

"Okay, thanks I'll think about it." Faith says leaving the sixth place they visited. "Ugh! This is tedious! I'm done!"

"Tedious? You truly are tired. C'mon." Tara says pulling her along. "We still got two more apartments to check."

"I don't wanna."

"C'mon, let's just check those two; they're just a few blocks away from here. Don't be such a baby."

*sigh*"Fine. Aren't you tired yet? And I'm not being a baby."

"Yes, but we're near so let's just get this over with."

* * *

Half an hour later…

"Thank you, lemme think about it and I'll give you a call." Faith says visibly more excited.

"So, whaddya think?"

"Wow. I'm glad you made me check this out. I think this is definitely going to be my place."

Tara smiles. "See? I told you it was worth checking it out."

"I think I can afford it. Gonna have to work my ass off to keep it but… it's worth it."

"Plus for a loft they don't ask that much."

"Yeah, that's weird… I'm not complaining though. Plus it's really nice. I have to show it to B, d'you know where she is?"

Tara checks her watch. "Wow, it's almost three! Uhm, she must be working. She had a PT conference at Dawn's school this morning so I guess she took the noon shift."

"Okay, then let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I know this great Italian place."

"Sounds heavenly."

They get to the Italian place and take a table by the window. They start talking again after the waiter takes their order and get interrupted by Faith's ringing cell.

"'Sup B? Thought you were tagging along?"

"_You were supposed to call me remember?" _

"I did. You probably were at the parent-teacher thing."

"_Oh." _A beat. "_Mmm… [she checks her missed calls] Oh yeah, yes you did. My bad. So what are you up to?"_

"I'm gonna have lunch with Tara, what about you?"

"_Leaving work. Going nowhere."_

"Oh, why don't you come join us? We are at…" She trails off looking at Tara expectantly.

"Alessandro's; she knows where."

"Alessandro's."

"_Okay, I'll be there in five or ten minutes tops. Tell Tara to order for me, she knows what I like."_

"Okay, see ya." She says ending the call. "Twinkie says you know what to order for her."

"Yup."

Tara calls the waiter and orders the blonde's lunch.

"So, Faith, ever thought of going to college?"

Faith looks affronted. "Me? Nah, not my life. Wouldn't even know what to study."

"You'd be surprised with the amount of people that are in their third or last semester and suddenly drop out because they realized they didn't really wanna study that."

"Yeah, so I figured, why bother? Plus, I don't know, what I would like to study. Medicine sounds nice, but let's face it I'm totally ADD, plus it take like a lot of years and money and time so, nope."

"You like medicine?"

"It's nice, although I do hate hospitals… so… probably wouldn't manage to focus. Yunno, with the wanting to get out of there."

"Yeah. Never thought you would like that."

"Never thought about it either. But, if I wasn't a slayer I'd probably like to study it. Like I don't know… be a kick as surgeon. I've got mad skills."

"I'm sure you do."

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" Buffy says taking a seat next to Tara and in front of Faith.

"Me having mad skills."

"Ha, you? I sure would like to test that theory."

"Oh, you would huh?" Faith says doing her trademark eyebrow waggling and sexy smirk. "Just name the time and place and I'll take you for a ride."

"Perv." Buffy blushes and raises her glass of water to her lips to hide her blush glaring at Faith. "Okay, I walked right into that one." She says putting down the glass. "How did it go?"

"Well Tara here dragged me from place to place for about two hours."

Tara rolls her eyes. "It was worth it in the end, wasn't it? Faith here seems to think she's found the place."

"Oh really, what's it like?"

"You gotta see it B. It's awesome. It's a nice loft, has a nice kitchen, it's well kept and the best part? It has its own rooftop access, a nice balcony and I can afford it. So yeah I think I found it."

"Wow, that was fast. I thought it would take us at least two weeks or something."

Tara quirks an eyebrow at Buffy's 'us' but none of the slayers seems to take notice.

"Yep. So, I gotta check stuff first and I'll call the guy tomorrow."

"Well, since you didn't let me pick your future place for you, I get to decorate it for you."

"No way B. You look like the kind who likes to make everything look really girly."

"Oh c'mon!"

"Nope."

"Don't worry Buffy, we can buy her a nice housewarming gift…. With lots of pink; and flowers."

Faith groans. "No, please don't. Then I would have to throw it away, and that would mean you would waste your money."

"Oh c'mon Faith, let us decorate." Tara says.

"Yeah, c'mon Fai. Plus knowing you, you'll keep it' Spartan', and we can't have that, can we?" She looks over at Tara.

"No we can't."

Faith narrows her eyes at them. "I still haven't signed any papers yet and you're already planning on decorating it? Unbelievable. Plus what's wrong with Spartan? I don't have to waste my money on stuff I won't need or use. Plus, I'm running on a low budget, so unless you're planning on an Extreme Makeover, it's gonna stay Spartan."

Buffy and Tara look at each other before simultaneously pouting and pulling out the puppy eyes. "Pleaaaaase."

"Sorry girls, it won't work on me." After a while, Faith anxiously starts tapping her fingers on the table. "Those won't work on me, so don't even bother." As one, the blondes start pouting even more and looking the very picture of despair. Faith huffs sulking and starts drumming her fingers faster, alternating looks from checking the place out to the pouting girls. She huffs some more narrowing her eyes at them before almost pouting herself. With a final sigh, she relents. "Okay, okay. But just a few stuff."

The girls beam instantly.

"Yay!" The said in unison.

"God, you guys seriously just devolved."

"Whatever." Buffy says rolling her eyes. "Nobody's immune to our charm."

"Whatever." Faith says half-heartedly. "So, any word on the trunk?"

"Nope. I'm surprised Mr. Giles hasn't called us yet."

"Well, last week was kind of freaky so… we all were exhausted afterwards." Buffy says.

"I still I'm." Tara says rubbing her neck with a sad look and her face.

"Ditto."

* * *

Faith, Buffy and Tara walk randomly side by side through the streets of Sunnydale, comfortably chitchatting and joking with each other.

"That was Giles; he wants us at the Magic Box." Buffy says pocketing her cell phone.

"Let's go then." Faith says.

"Uhm guys, I'm gonna go get some sleep and catch on some studying." Tara says.

"You sure? I think Giles is calling us to open the trunk, don't you wanna know what's inside?" Buffy asks.

"Nah, not today, I'm really tired, but if you need anything just call me."

"Oh, okay, sure, let's walk you there then." Buffy says lazing her arm with Tara's.

* * *

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Oh, Buffy could you please tell Dawn I'll pick her up at school?"

"Sure, I'll let her know. Take care." She says hugging the blonde briefly.

"See ya later then Tar, and thanks for your help."

"You're welcome. Bye. Have fun."

Tara walks away and into her dorm leaving the slayer standing by the campus.

"So, how do you think Tara-girl is doing with the whole break up thing?"

"What's with you and nicknames?" Buffy asks shaking her head. She finally voicing the question she's been meaning to ask for so long.

"What about it?"

"You have nicknames for everybody!"

"I'm awful at remembering people's names so, I've noticed that giving them a nickname was, one: so much shorter, two: much easier, and three: I would eventually remember the name."

"But you got our names in really fast."

"Yeah, but cuz I paid attention. Plus you guys have weird names so that much easier to remember. Plus, that's just something I do, I don't even mean to it just comes out naturally."

"Aha… [dubious] Well, you know my name and you still give me like thousands of nicknames."

"Aaw, but yunno you love them, right twinkie?" Buffy glared at her. "Anyway, back to my question, how do you think Tara is doing?"

*sigh* "I don't know, Willow took it pretty hard, and well Tara seemed okay today, so… I'm guessing she's not. It's gonna be hard for them both. Ha, for all of us. We've always been so used to seeing them so… in love that well it's weird seeing them apart."

"Well, she did seem okay today. You'd be surprised by how a mousy looking realtor can take your mind off things. Especially when he's obliged to try to sell a dingy place and make it seem like a haven. I really don't envy that guy's job."

"Can't say I do either. So how can you afford the place?"

"Uhm, Angel gave me some money precisely for that when I came here so… and honestly I'm tired of the freaking motel so… I wasn't planning on using it but… well now that I have a job I can pay it back."

"Oh."

"You mad?"

"What no, why?"

"Well, you tend to get mad whenever I mention Angel so…"

"No, is okay I'm not mad. So, if you can afford it and if it is as nice as you say it is then you better call the guy to let him know you're talking it."

"Already did." Buffy frowns. "When you went to the restroom, the guy called to give me his wife's number so I could contact her if I decided to take it, so I told him I thought it over and decided I wanted it."

"Wow, that was fast."

"Well it did get me thinking that with such a low price somebody would want it too so…"

"When are you signing papers and stuff."

"Tomorrow we'll close the deal. Wanna come? I'll show you the place."

"Sure, just lemme know."

The slayers finally arrive to the Magic Box.

"Hello girls? May I ask how your day has been?"

"Five by five. Found a new place."

"Had a PTC at Dawn's school. Grades are dropping. Then, one of the teacher's had the indecency to tell me it had to run on the family; either that or that I'm a 'bad influence for you sister Ms. Summers' so… Oh and I forgot to put mustard on a really pimply guy's burger; and if you think about it I was really doing the guy a favor but no, Mr. Pimply had to have mustard on his burger. So… my day has been kinda crappy. How about yours Giles?"

"Yes, well… uh, it hasn't been quite as… busy a-and dexterous as yours, you could say it's been good. *clears throat* Now, Faith you said you found a new place?"

"Yep. Closing the deal tomorrow."

"Well that's good. I didn't know you were looking for a place."

"Well I started looking for a place last week and now I've found it."

"Oh, well that was fast… Can you, pay for it?"

"Yep. It's all covered."

"Okay good. Congratulations. Now, let's open the trunk shall we?"

"Are you sure? I mean, you feel up to it? What if there's more spell to be performed?" Faith asked.

"Yes, well the only way to find out is if we open it. We've already removed the 'locking spells' if you may, so I see no problem."

"Sure, c'mon B." Faith said walking to the basement.

"I'll be right there in a sec." Buffy said. "Uhm, Giles? What if we need magic, like Faith said; I mean it's, well, Willow is upset her magic could get kinda wonky you know?"

"Yes I know dear, but like I said we've performed the proper spell to get rid of the locks, now we only have to open it. If indeed there's another spell to be cast, then we only take a look at what's inside and then if Willow's not feeling up to it, we could always do it some other day. Now I suggest you join Faith, you know how patient she is not."

As if on cue…

"_B! C'mon! What's taking you so damn long?" _

Buffy and Giles look at each other smiling slightly before the blonde does her trademark roll of eyes.

"Well I better go, wouldn't want Miss Attention Span to get bored…"

"_Twinkie!"_

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"


	27. Chapter 27

There you go.

Thanks to those reading, and to those that r&r.

Hope you like it.

Oh, and virtual cookies for everyone! Those who have reviewed get even more virtual cookies, even add some brownies!

* * *

Chapter 27

_"B! C'mon! What's taking you so damn long?" _

_Buffy and Giles look at each other smiling slightly before the blonde does her trademark roll of eyes._

_"Well I better go, wouldn't want Miss Attention Span to get bored…"_

_"Twinkie!"_

_"Okay, here I am, what's your-" _The blonde slayer says opening the door to the basement..

"Aaaaah!"

Buffy comes running into the basement after hearing the very girly shriek and so not like her sister slayer, finding Faith running around in circles.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Aaaah! Get it off me! Get it off me!" Faith says looking at her back and shaking it.

A cobalt blue tarantula falls to the ground and the brunette slayer wastes no time in slaying it.

"The motherfucker bit me! That's what you get for attacking me! Don't complain!" She tells the dying tarantula.

Buffy stares at her for a while longer before bursting in laughter.

Faith turns to look at her embarrassed at being caught talking to a tarantula.

"Shut up!" She says narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Did you [O_o?]- did- did you just shriek?" Buffy doubles over holding her stomach. "Hahaha! priceless! '_Aaaaah_' hahahaha!"

"Shut up! I did not shriek!"

"It's everything alright?" Giles comes into the room with an axe in hand looking ready to fight.

Buffy turns to look at him and starts laughing again.

Faith glares at her.

"What happened?" Giles asks.

"Nothing. B is just being her crazy self over there."

Just then, Giles notices the dead tarantula and the very obvious stake through it.

"What- what happened? Why is the _Haplopelma lividum_ slain?"

"Well, um, hallelujah thingy attacked me. So I- yeah…"

"It attacked you?"

"Yes, I was over there [she points at a table were a few jars and tanks stand] just taking a look around waiting for _Buffy_, when out of nowhere the fucking thing jumped on my back and bit my shoulder!"

"I see… yes, well they are very aggressive…well, that's a shame, that one was a very unique specimen… it's enhanced with magic." He says moving around to check the tarantula's tank and sure enough it was open. "Well, uh, I would say I have no idea how it got out of here but it seems the tank was opened. Did you, by any chance, open it?"

_Oh…_

"Oh…uhm that was its tank?" Faith smiled unsurely.

Giles sighed. "Yes, yes it was. Luckily we have another one…"

"Wait wait wait, rewind for a second. You say it is magically enhanced? That's, does that mean like what, I'm gonna grow spider legs now? Or- or like spider man, web?"

"Oh, dear… it bit you."

Buffy's laughter increases in the back ground.

"'Oh dear'? That's all you have to say? A fucking mutant tarantula bit me and that's all you have to say? Am I gonna die? Or you know start eating bugs? Cuz that would be pretty disgusting and-"

"Faith, Faith calm down… If I'm not mistaken its bite is just going to cause you pain and… well you might develop weird eating habits, yes but it's nothing to worry about-"

"_If? If_ you are _not mistaken_? Nothing to worry about?"

"Well I'm not sure… but it's only temporary and it might make you dizzy for a while and your slaying abilities might deteriorate but as I said, it's only temporary."

"Wha-? How temporary are we talking about?"

"Let me check your wound, will you please?"

"Nothing to worry about." She mocks. "You may die a horrible painful death, but there's nothing to worry about." Faith glowers at Giles, turning around showing her wounded shoulder to Giles moving her hair to the side and glaring at the blonde slayer. "This is all your fault you know that?"

"Oh c'mon Fai! It's just a bite. You have slayer healing, you'll be good as new in not time. In the mean time, yes you might feed on bugs and web your way around the world but… it's all…Five by five."

"I'm really not liking you right now, yunno? How do you feel about spider webs B? Huh? I might just roll you in one."

"It's okay Faith, the wound it's already healing you might just feel woozy for a while but I believe no mutations might occur." He says patting her shoulder. "You should be okay. There's nothing to worry about."

"Oh… Okay, good. So no future bug eating diet, spidey senses or webbing?"

"I'm afraid not Faith. You'll be alright. Now, could you girls please-"

_"Giles? Special customer. Money."_

Anya's voice interrupts him. "Yes, well I'll be upstairs, you know what to do." He says walking up the stairs to the store.

"C'mon Spidey, we've got a trunk to move."

"I hate you."

"Oh, you know you love me." Buffy says cooingly.

"In your dreams twinkie. C'mon let's move this." Faith says grabbing one side of the trunk.

"Are you afraid another big mutant spider might attack you?"

"Shut up."

"You know, you shriek reeeeally girly."

"Shut up."

* * *

"One trunk to go." Buffy says putting the trunk down in front of the table.

"Yes, thank you girls. Now," Giles clears his throat. "let's open the trunk."

"Need any weapons in handy?" Faith asks.

"Well, that might be a good idea." Giles says leaning down to open it.

"Wait! Shouldn't we wait for Willow or something?" Buffy asks.

"We already have two slayers, a sorcerer and a room full of weapons. If anything were to happen we can handle it." Anya says, eyes devouring yet another brides' magazine. "Oh, but try to _not_ break anything if we get attacked, then we would have to replace things and that would require money to be spent! Oh and remember Faith, if we get attacked your duty is to protect the cash register. That's our number one priority."

Faith just eyed her curiously.

"Err…yes Anya, now…" Giles rubbed his hands together bending down, removing the lock and placing in on the table, only to be picked up by Buffy who eyed it curiously before placing it back down. "Let's…" Giles tried to raise the trunk's top but it wouldn't move. "Okay, perhaps it's stuck…" He tried again and again and it wouldn't open. "Bloody thing…" He was starting to get irritated and the slayers could see his body shaking and muscles straining with exertion. "Oh, sodding trunk! Now what?" He said delivering a very un-Giles-like kick to the trunk's lower part. "Open!"

The women in the store stared at him like he had grown a _third_ head.

Faith coughed to hide her smirk.

Buffy cleared her throat making Giles jump slightly. "Uhm… Giles….?"

"Er…Uh, sorry I got a little carried away you could say, uh…"

"It's a'ight G we've got it." Faith said motioning Buffy to the trunk.

Again, the girls tried to open the trunk but even under the slayer's combined force and strong tugs it just wouldn't open!

"A'ight now it pissed me off! Open the fuck up!" Faith was on the verge of picking the trunk and throwing it against a wall. _It might work… _"Let's just throw it against the wall."

"Uhm, no girls I don't think that would be wise." He sighed dejectedly. "It seems it just doesn't want to be opened…"

"But you took care of the lock and stuff… shouldn't it open?"

"Yes…" He said cleaning his glasses and shaking his head. He sat on the floor and began inspecting the trunk closer running his hands down to the carvings.

Faith went back to the table and grabbed the lock and started opening and closing it, tossing it from hand to hand and playing with it while keeping her eyes on the trunk. After a while she felt as if her hands had gotten warmer but she paid no attention to it enjoying the warmth.

"Uhm… Faith?" Anya said locking down at the slayer's hands.

"What?" She followed the ex-demon's line of sight down to her hands and saw the glowing lock. "The hell?" She said putting it down on the table, where the glowing ceased instantly.

"Uh.. why was it glowing?" Buffy asked.

"I-I don't know. Did you feel anything Faith?"

"What? No, no, well I did feel my hands get a little warmer but that's it."

"Hmm…" Giles said pensively cleaning his glasses. "I see… Did you feel it as soon as you took the lock or after a while?"

"After a while."

"Uh huh… Buffy, pass me the lock will you?"

Buffy gingerly picked the lock and passed it to Giles.

"Let see…" He kept his hands on it for a while and noticed it stayed as cold as it had been. "Hmm… Now, Buffy you hold the lock and tell me if you feel anything."

The blonde slayer closed her hands around it concentrating and after a while she sensed a little buzz coming from the lock and placed it down on the table. "It's buzzing. An energy kind of buzzing; like… a presence or something."

"I see… Faith?" He gestured the slayer to pick it up.

Sure enough, after a while it started buzzing and getting warmer. "Okay, warmth…" Faith said distracted. She looked down when she felt the warmth intensify and spread and noticed the lock was gradually glowing stronger along with the heat. "Wow…" She said enthralled and feeling the buzz increase and spread throughout her body. "Wicked…"

"Oookay…weird." Buffy said scrunching up her brow feeling a little uneasy.

"Hmm…" Giles said observing the glowing object. "Yes well," he cleared his throat getting out of his reverie. "I'm sorry girls but I'm gonna have to ask you to move the trunk one more time-" The slayer's groaned. "to the workout room. We're still open and I think is best if nobody else knows about the existence of this trunk… it might be…yes… the carvings on the side…the lock and the spells..." He trailed off obviously talking to himself now.

The slayers looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure moving trunks from place to place does not come with the job of a slayer. Either that or I didn't get the memo." Faith said grumpily picking up the heavy trunk.

"Or being bitten by mutant tarantulas." Buffy said teasingly, helping the girl carry the trunk.

"Shut up." Faith said glaring at her.

Buffy just chuckled.

* * *

"C'mon Spidey, let's spar while Giles gets here."

"Oh no B, I don't wanna hurt you. You know, at your age, even the wind can hurt you. Don't wanna take advantage of my elders." Faith said circling the petite slayer.

"Oh I think you're afraid I'll kick your ass. Let's face it Faith, we know how this is gonna end. Me top. You bottom."

"I don't do bottom blondie."

Both slayers readied themselves, sizing each other up.

"Oh I think today your doing bottom F."

"Ready to get your ass kicked B?"

"C'mon Faithy gimme your best shot."

"You sure you can take it?"

"I know I can."

They circled each other some more before Buffy threw the first punch.

Faith expertly deflected and threw a punch herself connecting with the blonde's stomach.

"C'mon B! Is that all you got?"

"Nope." She feigned a right jab and punched the brunette slayer's cheek.

They continued sparring for about five minutes when they were interrupted by Giles' arrival.

"I'm sorry girls. Demanding customer." He looked at the slayers current position. Buffy had Faith in a headlock while the brunette slayer was getting ready to break free. "I see you are sparring… we should schedule sparring sessions between you two. Now, shall we?" He indicated the trunk.

Faith broke free and threw Buffy over her shoulder.

"Hey!" Buffy said landing ungracefully.

Faith shrugged. "Don't get distracted. Don't drop your guard. It's in the handbook; look it up."

Buffy pouted. "We're not over yet."

"Whatever blondie. I still won this round. Don't be a sore loser."

"Yes well, Faith's right. You shouldn't have let your guard down."

Buffy glared at him. "Don't get all watcher-y on me now."'

Giles ignored her. "Faith could you please stand next to the trunk and hold the lock in your hand?"

"Sure."

Faith takes the lock in her hands again. After a while it starts to glow.

"Hmm…" Giles mumbles tapping his chin and putting his hands in his pockets. "Now touch the trunk."

The slayer crouches to touch it.

After a while, the carvings on the side start glowing.

"What the hell?" Buffy asks a little freaked.

Faith closes her eyes feeling the buzzing and energy from the trunk and lock.

Giles observes this and nods to himself. "Yes… Faith?"

"Hmm?"

"Try to open the trunk."

"Okay…" she takes the lid and opens the trunk with no resistance at all. "Wow…"

"How? The two of us couldn't open it… how could she?"

"Well that was a bit anti-climatic wasn't it? I'm afraid the trunk and lock have a recognition and restrictive spell."

"So…?"

"Some sort of…signature. Only those selected can open it."

"Wait so… like a members only spell?"

"Yes… in other words, yes."

"But why would Faith- Oh…" She said trailing off. _The Mayor. "_Why couldn't you detect it before?"

"It's a very.. sneaky spell. Although strong magicks were used, there are almost no traces of it. You don't wanna clue the enemy with the knowledge that only appointed ones are the, well, are the only ones able to open it. In fact, there is no trace of it. The only trace here would be the lock. And Faith herself."

Faith barely heard their voices. She was looking around the trunk and moved some books around and froze when she saw something familiar.

"Faith?"Buffy asked sensing the girl's distress.

Buffy and Giles stood next to the frozen slayer and looked down at the box she had in her hands.

Buffy took the box out of the slayer's hands and opened it stiffening as well.

She opened it and saw a very familiar and distinctive shape in the empty foam.

It was the empty case of the knife the Mayor had given Faith.

Faith's knife; the one she had been stabbed with; by Buffy.

"Girls?"Asked a worried Giles.


	28. Chapter 28

I kinda love this chapter...

* * *

Chapter 28

_Buffy took the box out of the slayer's hands and opened it stiffening as well._

_She opened it and saw a very familiar and distinctive shape in the empty foam._

_It was the empty case of the knife the Mayor had given Faith._

_Faith's knife; the one she had been stabbed with; by Buffy._

"_Girls?"Asked a worried Giles._

"Girls? What is it?"

"Uh, there's... *clears throat* there is a bunch of books there, G-man." Faith said physically shaking her distress off and leaning down again to explore the trunk.

"May I take a look?"

"Sure, go ahead." Faith moved out of the way.

Buffy looked down at the empty box in her hands tracing her fingertips over the small beautiful engraving on the lid;

_Firecracker_

She placed the box on a nearby table before turning to glance at Faith briefly. The dark slayer ignored her look and was unconsciously, yet protectively, tracing the scar in her abdomen over her clothes.

The blonde swallowed hard through the sudden lump in her throat lowering her head trying to get rid of the tears that sprung from her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a deep breath.

"Yes... this is quite extraordinaire... there's... The Black Magick Compilation II on Forth Called and Wicked Creatures! It's amazing! It was thought this book had been destroyed over five centuries ago! There's... Bloody hell, Krakir's Urn! A-and the...there's a conglomeration of things here!"

"I think he's in heaven..." Faith teased.

Buffy looked at her smiling briefly before turning her head away.

"Uh, Earth to Giles?" she said.

"What?" He asked distractedly. "Oh would you look at this? It is absolutely marvelous!" He said flipping through various books.

"Giiilesss?" Faith singsonged.

"Oh my-What is it dear?" He said, elbows deep in the trunk. He turned to look at them and the girls smiled at the childlike glee and smile of the grown up. "Crystals, books..."

"Rupert Giles!" Buffy playfully, yet convincingly, bellowed.

Giles straightened instantly and lost his smile. He turned to look at the slayer noticing their raised eyebrows and smirks. "Yes... er...uh, you were saying?" He said glaring at Buffy. Being called by his full name made him think of younger years when his parents, berating him, bellowed his name in anger for his rebellious attitude.

"Having fun?" Buffy said rolling her eyes to which Giles responded with a mild smile and halfheartedly glare.

"Um, guys?" Faith said calling from, partially, inside the trunk, "Look." She said holding out a gem.

A purple gem. Like the ones the demons had.

"And..." She said reaching out for a book. "This."

Giles took the book while Buffy took the gem.

"Well that's very... helpful. We've just recently acquired this same book, only in a much newer and undoubtedly less valuable one and we had to pay a lot for it... but, this is ten times better. It has more content than the other and is an exquisite book."

The book described spells and rituals in which the use of gems was required and gave vast information about the demons and places where they were once located and where they could possibly be found. Aside from that, the book had a few notes scribbled in the margins of the pages and had a few modified spells to fit the purpose of the user.

Still, after a quick look in the book's index and turning to the desired page, Giles found little of the gem's power and common usage.

"Well, it seems there's not much information about these demons the... Kghirk'l.. but at least we have a name now and more information than we have been able to get in this last month." He tapped his chin. "Hmm... it seems Mayor Wilkins didn't know much about them either... there has to be a ritual." He looked at the girls. "Well I suggest we look into these tomorrow. I'll take these home. As for the rest, we can ask for the other's assistance in researching. In the mean time, I suggest you girls prepare for patrol and try to find as much as you can about Mark's interest in the gems. Now could-"

"Yeah yeah, we got it, move the trunk right?" Faith said cracking her knuckles. Giles gave her a sheepish smile. "Wait, what about the... well you know the whole lock thing, how are we gonna explain to them how I was, I am the only one who can open it?" She said already moving it to the basement with the blonde slayer holding the other side with Giles following them carrying a few books.

"Well, it's up to you Faith... we can tell them who this trunk belonged to..."

Faith sighed putting down the trunk. "Yeah, whatever, it's not like they don't hate me already... So, see you later then." She said turning on her heals and leaving the store.

Giles turned to look at Buffy inquiringly. "Did I say something offending?"

"No, no you didn't... she just needed a little air. Well I'll see you tomorrow then, do you want me to let the others know to meet us here tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be lovely thank you." Buffy nodded and turned to leave. "Buffy?" He said approaching her. "Are you okay? You two looked troubled back there... did something happen between you?"

"Yes I'm okay, is just this whole Mayor thing, brings back not very happy memories..."

"Yes I understand. I was rather self-centered wasn't I? I got engrossed with the trunk, the books and-"

"It's okay Giles, it's not your fault... Oh, and could you... the box Faith was holding back in the workout room, could you... yeah, could please take it home with you?"

Giles furrowed his brow but smiled reassuringly, pulling Buffy to his arms. "Yes, don't worry." His brain threw him an image of the empty case and finally he putted the pieces back together. "That was her..." He felt Buffy stiffen in his arms. "We cannot change the past Buffy. I trust you know that... but we can make the present; the future so much better and try to make right for our past wrongs. You two are going to be okay. I've seen it... the past is in the past. It has to stay there. Make the best of what you have now. Enjoy the friendship you're building with her. You just have to deal and move on."

Buffy wrapped her arms tight around him before pulling away with a sigh. "I'm so tired with dealing with things."

Giles caressed her face. "I know that child, if I could make it all better you know I would, but Faith is worth it. And I know you know that too."

"I almost killed her... how can I make that right?"

"It was a difficult time for all of us. We were all confused and... we can agree none of us were at our best. Take it one step at the time. Eventually, you're going to have to talk about it and it's going to be difficult and arduous and you may not agree with many things you two did and didn't but you have to remember that there's no reason to dwell in the past; it's pointless. Worry about the present and future. That's all of us can do; try to be our best with ourselves and the ones we hold dear."

Buffy smiled slightly. "Thanks..."

"There's no reason to thank me. Now, go get some rest. You look tired."

"I am. I'll take a short nap then leave for patrol. Good bye Giles."

"Take care Buffy." He said watching her go.

A few minutes later, Giles walked to the workout room and took a bag out to deposit the books, gems and the knife's case in, before closing the door to the room and joining Anya in the register.

Inside the bag and safe box –where the other purple gem is stored- the gems began to glow.

* * *

A few of days later, a Friday noon, everybody got together in the Magic Box.

"Yes, well, thank you all for coming." Giles said sitting down at the research table.

"Another apocalypse?" Xander asked wearily. "Cuz I gotta tell you, everything is working great for me and I don't wanna lose that just yet."

"No, Xander. I called you all to help with research." As expected, moans of boredom were heard throughout the store. "On Monday, as you all know, the girls and I opened the trunk, and found numerous books that could help us unravel the mystery of the gems." He said and suddenly felt very… Scooby-Doo-ish. _I'm sure that word, uh, expression doesn't remotely exist. *sigh* I've spent too much time with them, haven't I?_ "That was rather… cliché." He took off his glasses and started polishing them, frowning.

"Do we know what the demons are? Yunno, aside from being demons?" Willow stammered glancing at Tara briefly before looking away.

"Yes. They are called the Kghirk'l. This demon species are very rare in this dimension. That's as far as I could find out, before I- well, before I fell asleep." He admitted guiltily.

"So we get to do your homework." Dawn supplied smirking.

He glared at her playfully before continuing to clean his glasses. "Yes. Now, these are the books I found some sort of reference to talismans or gems' use in rituals." He said indicating a pile of books, most of which seemed old but held roughly four hundred pages each. "Now, I've already sorted through these books," He indicates another pile, "and they held information on mystical energies, which, if Wesley and I are correct and the gems do in fact attract mystical energies and forces, might be helpful."

"But there hasn't been like, waves of baddies in a while, that only happened at the beginning." Anya supplied.

"That is why I suggest we research so we can find out whether or not, the demon's presences caused the disturbance in the balance."

"I'm assuming there was no trouble opening the trunk." Xander asked.

"Uh, no." Giles said glancing at Faith.

"Uh, well there was this thing with Faith, where the lock started to glow, but no, oh and they [she signals the watcher and slayers] almost ripped their muscles trying to open it, but at the end, ta-da open trunk." Anya said beaming happily at her detailed summary.

"Who did the trunk belong to anyway?" Dawn asked. "Or, yunno belongs to, did you guys, like, steal it and now there's a really pissed off somebody or something out there who's going to want to claim it?" Dawn rambled.

"Wait, you said the lock started glowing?" Willow asked cutting off whatever answer Dawn would get.

"Yes it did."

"Why?"

"Well, it uh, it, there, we tried to open it but we were met with some resistance. It was when Anya noticed the lock was glowing in Faith's hands that I realized the trunk might have been protected by a recognition spell-"

"Which would only open to somebody chosen to." Willow finished off thoughtfully.

"Yes. After a while of being held, Faith and Buffy felt the buzzing energy of the charm. The girls then moved the trunk to the workout room and it was there were we opened it."

"But I couldn't feel any remaining spells."

"Neither did I." Tara replied.

"So, wait, rewind, did it only glow when Faith held it?" Dawn asked

"Yes."

"Why would it-" Xander asked

Willow laughed bitterly. "Hahaha. I can't believe it. Think about it Xander, why would a trunk that has a recognition spell glow in, say, recognition, when Faith holds it? Either she did the spell herself, which I highly doubt, [she turns to stare at the slayers and openly glaring at them] _she_ could have done, or the trunk belonged to none other than Richard Wilkins III otherwise known as the Mayor, aka Faith's sugar Daddy!" Faith's eyes threw daggers at Willow. "And you knew." She said glancing at Buffy and Giles." You three are suddenly the best of pals, aren't you? Keeping things from all of us."

"Willow-"

"No don't Willow me Giles! What are you gonna do when she stabs you in the back. I would hate to say 'I told you so!' cuz, oh wait, I told you so!"

"I've already told you I'm here to help you!"

"Yeah, to help us die faster!"

"If I'm not mistaken you almost got all of us killed with that stunt you pulled a few weeks ago."

Willow clenched her teeth. "Well I wasn't the one aiding a derailed politician in his ascension that got killed plenty of people throughout the years and in graduation day!"

"And I'm not the one with the addiction problem."

"Faith that's enough!" Buffy bellowed.

"Yeah right, how about your killing addiction?"

"Willow!" Tara sternly said.

The riled up girls walked away from the table and stood miles away glaring incessantly at one another.

The air was almost crackling with tension. It might as well have been, because the girls' bodies were filled with static.

A few minutes passed with the others shuffling uncomfortably.

Giles cleared his throat and began speaking. "Yes. As Willow says, the trunk belonged once to the Mayor."

"I guess it belongs to her now. From evil to evil. From one psycho to another." Willow bitterly said never breaking eye contact with the brunette.

"Careful, I might just not be able to restrain myself." Faith said seething.

"Is that a threat?"

"Should I make it one?"

Giles sighed audibly letting it slide. "The trunk's contents are a variety of crystals and books which could come in handy. I also found antiquities and rare books that were once thought to have been destroyed or lost."

"The Mayor's personal stash." Willow bitterly added.

"Sounds anything like yours?" Faith retorted.

"I don't know, wanna find out?"

"I already know what it looks like. A bunch of lies."

"Just like you." Willow said taking a step closer.

"I wouldn't eat more than I can swallow if I were you." Faith advanced surely but slowly.

"I can stop you from doing anything with as much as a thought."

"That's enough!" Giles finally yelled.

"Think you can take me?"

"I know I can take you. You gloat when in reality you have nothing to gloat about. Being a slayer doesn't exactly make you a God and smart, yunno?"

"Getting high on magic doesn't either."

They were now about four feet from each other. In Willow's hands steady balls of energy were forming; whereas Faith's pupils dilated making her eyes almost black with a beautiful golden glint disrupting the darkness.

"You are nothing. You've always been nothing."

"I know ways to make this nothing [she says gesturing to herself] become everything to you."

"I don't sleep with sluts."

"Trust me I wouldn't sleep with you either. I wouldn't even have to touch you. The human mind is very fragile and easy to manipulate, if you know just where to push."

"You would know. You are the psycho of us all."

They were suddenly flying in different directions with and energy ball containing them in.

"Enough!" Tara's hands were glowing and Giles held an open book in his hands.

"I've had it with your immature behavior! There are more pressing matters at hand than your childish bickering. Now you either stay and help or you leave!"

They glared at each other some more before relenting and moving towards the table to pick a random book.

Willow took her book up the stairs and to the Magic Box other section, while Faith moved wordlessly towards the basement.


	29. Chapter 29

Looove this one. 3

Can you believe I had already written ch 32, but just finished shaping 29-30 up and am still working on 31? Oh, and 32 might just become 33... it's crazy I tell you, crazy, crazy.

Anyway, enjoy

I apologize beforehand if the contents of this chapter are not accurate with the actual meaning of runes. I only checked a couple of web pages and decided to just take the info out of one so... *coughs* deal with it *coughs* xD

Oh, yesterday -24- was my birthday, so.. congratulate me! it's an order! kidding, you don't have too.

* * *

Chapter 29

_Willow took her book up the stairs and to the Magic Box's other section, while Faith moved wordlessly towards the basement._

"That was…uncalled for." Dawn spoke somewhat afraid. _And kinda… cool__._She thought.

"Feisty is what it was pet."

Everybody turned to look at Spike who had sneaked in the middle of the verbal brawl between the witch and dark slayer and had gone unnoticed by the others. Needless to say, Giles, Xander and Buffy groaned at the sight of him and sound of his voice.

"Spike!" Dawn beamed. "What are you doing here? It's just one o'clock."

"Figured I might give you a hand with research." When everybody stared at him dubiously, he rolled his eyes. "A'ight. My tv broke and I got bored."

"So you decided to risk becoming a vampire flame and consequently turning into a pile of ash so you could bore us with your presence?" Xander asked. "How nice of you."

Spike narrowed his eyes at him smirking sardonically. "Gotta say, the rogue slayer really knows how to get the dark side out of Red. I give her props for that."

Xander rolled his eyes. "Shut up and help."

Spike walked to where the Summers girls sat. "So what am I looking for?"

Buffy groaned and started flipping through some books while an excited Dawn explained to Spike what they needed to research.

"Spike, what do you know about Mark?"

"The warlock wannabe? Not much. To be honest I've never heard of him. Well, there was this one time about... ten years ago where I think a nest got wiped off by one warlock or something but nobody knew who he was or anything so it might or might not, be him."

"I see... any information on the gems?"

"I tracked the demon that mentioned them."

"And?" Buffy exasperatedly asked.

"Let's just say that it wasn't because of my tracking abilities and more for my sense of smell. The poor bloke had his throat sliced and tongue pulled out. The place was full of guts and bugs."

"You just had to check what smelled so putrid, didn't you?" Xander asked. "That's so like you."

Spike just mimicked him with exaggerated expressions. "_That's so like you._"

"Did you see anything that might've indicated as to who did it."

"There was a stone embedded in his chest with a few runes."

"What runes?"

"Couldn't take a good look. As soon as I touched it, it disintegrated along with the demon. It singed my fingers." He said showing him his healing skin. The burning red giving color to his pale complexion.

"Hmm... and you are sure it was a rock and not a gem? Or a talisman?"

"I'm sure. It looked like a rock and when I touched it, it felt like a rock. The thing is, I think I recognized the Thurisas rune."

"Thurisaz? Are you sure? Was it reversed?"

"Er… I guess it depends on the angle…"

"So you don't know."

"What does it mean?" Dawn asked.

"Well it means a lot of things, depends on the context and the use of other runes but basically is a symbol for change, disturbance and conflict. Danger and misfortune. Defense."

"Well that can't be good." Buffy sighed resigned.

"Whatever the use is, it mostly thrives for destruction and malice. It also stands for male sexuality and fertilization. As well as purging and cleansing fire."

"As I said, that can't be good."

"Anything else?" Giles asked.

"No, no signs of anything else. I'll ask today about them." He turned to look at Buffy. "You coming with?"

"We can cover ground much faster if we go our separate ways."

"Okay then. I'll ask doe-eyes to hunt with me. Get to know her and see if all the stories you tell me about her are true."

"I don't think she would like to go with you."

"Why not? I'm a nice vamp."

"Faith is… trigger, er…stake happy. Trust me she won't stop dusting you just because you are helping us."

"Better yet. A little bit of a thrill right there. I've fought with you, wanna see how she fights."

"Trust me, you don't wanna be in the receiving end."

"She's all dark and fierce. I like her attitude." Spiked said taken.

Buffy glared at him. "I'm sure that's not all you like."

"She would be an awesome vampire." He said almost wistfully.

"Stay away from her."

"Why? Afraid she might like it? You jealous Slayer?"

"Shut up. I'll never be jealous of you."

Various heads cocked at that.

Spike frowned. "You mean, her, you'll never be never of her."

Buffy coughed. "Whatever. Now, shut up and help. Giles I'll be in the workout room." He looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes. "I'll be researching, don't worry. See? I'm taking these books with me."

After she was gone. Spike turned to look at Dawn. "Your sister is very weird, pet."

Dawn spaced out a little bit before answering. "Yeah… weird." She said narrowing her eyes at the entrance to the workout room.

* * *

Several hours later, found Xander precariously on the verge of falling asleep and drooling all over Giles' new, precious acquisitions. Not that he minded but the librarian might bewitch him or something. Although that scary and awfully hairy demon he was currently looking at, seemed to be beaconing him into starting a drooling match and drifting into a deep slumber.

"Xander!"

Unfortunately, that glorious and deeply desired slumber was never meant to be; for Xander had been awakened by the non too gently push and slamming of a book to his head by his precious fiancé.

"Ow! An! I would have expected you had been able to find gentler ways to wake me up." He said rubbing his aching head.

"Well, you've told me that talking about and having sex in front of your friends is rude. I don't see what the problem is! A little bit of voyeurism never hurt anybody! In fact it aids people."

"An! We had a talk about this remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. I should not bring sex up when we are in the company of such boring and prude people. And Dawn."

Dawn glared at her.

"Those are not my words." He told everybody. "Now, what is it you need that you have woken me up ever so sweetly, hun?"

"Well, I was bored. If I'm not allowed to fall asleep, you aren't either. Besides you were close to ruining Giles' book and he might have made you pay it and trust me, you don't have the money to pay for it."

"Yes, remind me how poor I am."

"I was only looking out for you."

"Thanks."

"You are very welcome." Anya said very pleased at herself for her unselfish and protective behavior.

"Uhm, guys? I think I found something." Dawn said scooting closer to Giles to show him. "Here, it says _'Those of the Ghrig'kl dimension are gifted with the ability to channel and capture energy at the precious core their heart and essence is.'_"

Giles gave her a smile. "Good work Dawn." He scanned the page, eyeing it rapidly before continuing where Dawn left off. "It also says _'As uncommon as these creatures are outside the Ghrig'kl realm, it is known that Kghirk'l once were the responsible__,__ in one of their few the multi-dimensional journeys, for the rupture in the ancient Jeela dimension, home to Jekz demons and pacifist N'urvk, causing it to be swallowed by darkness.'_" Giles sighed and rubbed his chin. "Well at least now we know I was right about my theory."

"I'll go get Faith." Dawn said before bellowing her sister's name and waking towards the basement. "Buffy! _I _found something! Come here!"

A second later, Buffy came out of the workout room with a disheveled look. She had obviously been sleeping.

"What's going on?" She asked y'awing. "Where's Dawn going?"

"To the basement to get Faith."

"Faith? Why would she get faith in the basement? Do you have a church there?"

Anya rolled her eyes. "He means Faith. Your dark and sexy counterpart. Yunno, the one you ogle all day long? Your better half?" Buffy opened and closed her mouth; she didn't know whether to be offended or embarrassed. "The cool one?"

"Okay enough! I got it. Faith." Buffy glared at her. "And I do not ogle her all day long." She narrowed her eyes. "I don't ogle her at all, period."

Anya snorted rolling her eyes with and expression that said; _sure, keep telling that to yourself. I know what I'm talking about_; to which Buffy just narrowed her eyes and continued glaring at her.

"Buffy, did you find anything?" Giles asked with somewhat impish expression.

"I- uh, no."

"Tell me something, how nice of a pillow those books were?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Hey, it's not my fault those books are so boring. I had all the intention, and I read some it's just they are so… boring; and dull; and demon-y."

* * *

"Faith?" Dawn asked opening the door to the basement.

"Yeah?" Faith asked looking up from a book.

The dark slayer had actually found the book interesting and had been flipping through it for a good two hours.

"We need you upstairs." Dawn walked the few steps down to the basement's floor.

"Sure." Faith stood up and put away a few books inside the trunk but keeping the one she held in her hands. "Did Giles found something?"

"I found something." Dawn announced with pride.

"Well good job lil' D." Dawn looked sharply at her at that. "What is it?"

"N-nothing." _She doesn't remember. *sigh* It's just her being her nickname-y self. Nickname-y? _"And it's Dawn." She narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, Dawn it is then. Sorry."

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes.

"You are too much like your sister."

"That can't be good now can it?"

"It depends."

"I guess… So anyway let's go."

"Wanna tell me what you found?" Faith asked tentatively.

_Yes! _"Not really." She said glaring at Faith who just shrugged in response. "Ugh, fine. Okay so I found that these… Kghirk'l demons are from a place called… Ghirk'lk or something like that and that the gem, which in the book it's called the 'core', it's sort of like a conductor of energy. It can store –capture- and channel energy. And that's pretty much it. Oh, and they are like, totally responsible for the destruction of a dimension, or city or something." Dawn explained with glee.

"Huh… you are like a little watcher you know that?" Faith said frowning a little bit.

"You think?" Dawn started walking up the steps.

"Yep. Just don't wear tweed or any other form of it."

"No tweed; got it. How about some glasses?"

"I think you'd look good. Good but dorky. So… as long as you don't polish them as much as Giles does, I think it would be okay."

"Or do that clucking sound with his tongue he does when he is mad."

"Yeah, if you're mad just say it."

"I will." Dawn gave her a small smile before standing next to Spike.

"Jeez B, was the book that entertaining?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "I researched."

"Of course you did B." She flashed her dimples. "That's why you have the imprint of a demon marked on your cheek."

Buffy raised her hand to her red cheek and rubbed at it.

"We meant to tell you." Xander said.

"But you looked funny." Anya supplied.

"Hence, the silence." Tara corroborated.

"Gee thanks, I know I can count on you guys when I go out wearing mismatched clothes and my shirt backwards."

"Of course you can, that's why we are here." The slayer's sister replied.

"Okay, so Squirt- sorry, Dawn here told me what she found on those books. Anything else?"

"Well, Spike found the body of the demon that might have held information about the gems, slaughtered in a crypt with a rock in his chest and some runes carved on in."

"What do they mean?"

"I couldn't take a good look. Just recognized one."

"The Thurizas rune. It could mean conflict, destruction and-" Giles started relating his knowledge on the aforementioned rune.

"Which basically means doom. Same old song." Buffy interrupted.

"Aha…" Faith furrowed her brow. "Hold on a sec." She said opening the book in her hands. "Hmm… here, '_Rune Carving. Embedment of a rune on a body, dead or alive, is used as means of protection or warning. If the bones of the Mother are used as vessels for the rune, a shift in the balance of forces might disrupt the energy in the dimensional planes causing ruptures and openings between worlds.'_" Faith paused and flipped the page. "Also mmm… here, _'Raidho, Uruz and Gebo; Chariot, Auroch, and Gift; are the most commonly used runes to open and close portals. Beware of any rune carved in blood and on Gaia's bones, for the doors to hell dimensions are soon to be open and all hell shall rise upon you.'_" Faith closed the book and looked around finding the shocked stares of most the scoobies. "What?"

"Did you, actually research?" Xander asked clearly shocked opening his eye wide.

Faith shrugged. "Well… yeah, didn't you?"

"Kind of. I just didn't expect you to. I think none of us did."

"Oh Faithy, you are all responsible now." Buffy teased.

"Ha ha ha. Whatever. I just found it interesting, that's all. And don't get used to it. Me and books don't go together."

"In any case, good work Faith. It will not be necessary now to research about these runes, since you have already found the meaning of it. Now, we should focus and whoever is carving these runes, whether is Mark or somebody else. Willow did you find anything on the gems?"

"It is known that these gems or talismans are used for or as energy portals, so I'm guessing, whoever called the demons is wanting to open something, which I'm sure it has to be the hellmouth."

"Okay, so what do we do now?"

"We need to find the other gem and whoever wants it. Also, there has to be a way the demons got here. They were either summoned or were here in this dimension for a while and for some reason came to Sunnydale. You three keep patrolling and stay alert for any mention of runes, Mark and gems. The rest of us are going to do more research and try to inform ourselves better. We could perform a spell that could trace the energy of any journey the demon had in the gem to see where they were before. Also, the gem could be of help tracing its companion with a locator spell or an essence locator one."

"A'ight. I'm gonna get something to eat. Meet you in two hours at your place?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would like to patrol with me." Spike said.

Faith frowned before shrugging. "Sure, whatever. Meet you by the docks in two hours." She turned to Giles. "Is there something you need from the trunk? Should I leave it open?"

"Mmm… no, I don't think I do. Perhaps is best to leave it open, if you don't mind dear."

"Sure, whatever." Faith went to the trunk and left it open before coming up the stairs. "Well, see ya later."

"Wait! You should stay. Who's up for some pizza?" Buffy said and everybody, except for Giles raised their hands. "Okay, then let's order some." She said already dialing the restaurant's number.

"Uhm, I can go get it… I need some air. I can get you something else to eat Giles." Faith offered.

"Anything healthy should be fine dear." He said passing her some bills. "This should cover it."

"Did you order already?" She asked Buffy who was on just hanging up.

"Yep. Just say is for the Magic Box."

"'kay, be right back."

"Wait, we'll go with you." Dawn said putting jacket on and ushering Tara..

"Sure, let's go."

Once they were gone, Buffy sighed resigned.

"What about me?" The blonde slayer pouted.

* * *

"So what are we getting Giles?" Dawn asked.

"Mmm… I was thinking Greek or something; think he'll like it?"

"Yes."

"Then Greek it is. I know this great place. Let's go."

"So Faith, Buffy told me you got a place."

"Yeah, a loft. It's awesome. Doesn't have anything yet but, whatever I don't mind. All I need is a comfy bed and a tv."

"Oh, you bought a tv?" Tara asked.

"Nah, not yet. I bought the bed and pretty much that's all it's gonna have for a while."

"So, it's bare?" Dawn asked. "Empty?"

"I bought it with some furniture but, I wanna get my own yunno? Good thing is, that I don't have to worry about getting a freezer. I should probably get a microwave and cutlery...and cookware." She added as an afterthought. "Oh, when I get a tv and some DVD I can invite you guys over and have a movie night or whatever."

"That'd be nice." Dawn said smiling a little. "But you definitely need to get a microwave for the pop-corn."

"There are other ways to get some pop-corn, yunno?" Tara teased.

"I know, but microwaving it is so much faster and easier." Dawn rolled her eyes. "Oh, and if you invite Buffy over, don't let her get anywhere near the kitchen. Can you believe she burnt pop-corn in the microwave? I mean, it has instructions and a button that says 'pop-corn' and she still managed to burn it."

"Your sister and cooking don't go together kiddo. It is only when she eats that they add up."

"She's such a pig. What is it with you slayers and food? You're always hungry!"

_And horny. _"Your sister doesn't 'crave' just a non-fat yogurt after slaying, does she?"

Dawn and Tara snorted. "Try to find something to eat after Buffy comes home from slaying." The younger Summers retorted. "I'd say that non-fat yogurt is the last thing on her mind."

"I think she devolves." Tara said nodding seriously.

"She actually growled at me once when I tried to eat some of the food she was having!" Dawn said laughing. "She is such a Neanderthal."

"I try not go downstairs to get something to eat after she gets home." Tara added.

Faith chuckled. "Figured. It's the slaying it, makes us hungry and-"

"Horny." Dawn finished her sentence for her and received raised eyebrows from the others. "What? I overheard you talking about the 'double H's' back then." She said defensively. "Plus, it explains why she eats like she's never been fed. And the other… well I rather not to think about it." She said shuddering.

"It's not like she humps everything she sees, is it?"

"Faith!" Tara said scandalized yet she was smirking.

"Ugh! You are still as gross and pervert as ever!"

Faith paid no attention to the horrified teenager. "That would be worrisome. I mean, imagine coming into the living room and finding your sister humping the shit-" Dawn covered her ears singing very loud. "out of the arm chair?"

Tara chuckled blushing slightly. "You're evil."

"I do try to be my best." Faith said winking and laughing at the still singing Dawn.

"Is it over?" Dawn asked Tara, who nodded. "Good." She turned and punched Faith in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Pervert."

"Prude."

"Psycho."

"Monster."

"Pig."

"Brat."

They smiled at each other before walking into the Greek restaurant with a smiling Tara following them in.


	30. Chapter 30

Quick note: xD! thank you readers, reviewrs and special thanks to Spyffy, Smalville-HarryPotterfan13 and Nappy for wishing me a happy b'day. I know a bunch of people whose b'day is on june too! it's nuts!

* * *

Chapter 30

"Okay," Tara, Dawn and Faith, put down the food and drinks. "Here you go, G-man; got us some Greek."

"Thank you Faith." Giles received the food with a smile and sat down on the table.

"Oh, I thought you were having pizza." Buffy said passing Dawn some slices.

"I am." Buffy rolled her eyes. "What? I'm hungry? Plus, remember that talk we had. Eating healthy?"

"Yeah, yeah. _Healthy_. Whatever Spidey." Buffy snickered.

"What kind of pet name is Spidey?" Dawn asked.

"You know how weird your sister is."

"Hey! I'm not weird."

"…and small." Faith and Dawn said in unison.

"I'M NOT SMALL!_"_

"And screechy." Willow added.

"Okay, that's it." She grabbed a pepper and threw it at her sister and the red headed witch. "I am not small. People are just taller than I am which doesn't mean I'm small. Just not so tall." She said sulking.

"Oh, c'mon B! We wouldn't want you any other way!"

"Yes, Buff, you are the screechy little weird thing that keeps us together." Dawn tormented her sister, producing smiles and laughter in the room.

"Okay, you have just called this on yourself. Community service for you, and no friends or phone for a week."

"I was only kidding! Plus, you can't stop me from talking to my friends."

"Perhaps, but I'll sign you up for that community service your teacher was so empathically talking about."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would." Buffy said causing Dawn to glare at her.

"Midget."

"Big Foot."

* * *

"Oookay. So, do we have any plans for the weekend?" Xander asked after they finished their meal. "I mean, aside from the gems and stuff. Something… normal?"

"We could window-shop, and, and, make fun of people at the mall. Or have a picnic." Willow supplied.

"Or go to the beach!" Dawn beamed.

"I'm up for some sun basking glory." Xander said raising his hand.

"Oh, me too!" Said an enthused Anya.

"Me three." Tara smiled goofily.

"Okay, then. The beach it is."

"I know I nice spot, you guys should go to. I can tell you where it is."

"Us guys? You are going too Faith."

"I am? Uh…"

"Yeah, you should come too." Dawn said.

"Uh, sure, but…" Faith looked at Willow

Willow sighed. "Look, we relax and we try not to fight and get along as best as we can."

"Okay then, I'm in. You going Giles?"

Giles blushed. "Uhm, well I, *clears throat* I, uh…"

"C'mon, Giles. You have something better to do? Or is it that you are shy?" She looked around and found the shocked and slightly perturbed stares of the others. "What?"

"You are, officially, the only one intrigued by Giles' choice in swimwear."

"What's wrong with that?" She turned to Giles. "Do you like, what, wear a Speedo?" Everybody groaned and Giles took of his glasses and started polishing them vigorously. Faith chuckled. "Trunks? Or…" She paused for dramatic effect.. "a mankini."

"Ewwww!"

"Faith!"

"God!"

"I'm dead, I'm dead. I've died. I'm dead." Dawn repeated over and over again.

"Dear lord! Heaven forbid!"

"You're wicked Slayer. I like it." Spike said smirking.

The brunette laughed her ass off at everyone's expression. Anya and Spike seemed to be the only ones not disturbed at all. The latter snickered as an image of mankini-wearing Giles projected into his mind. And then he frowned thinking it was kinda creepy the fact that he was even picturing it, and thanked whoever listened to a vampire's prayer, that nobody could read his mind.

"You are OFFICIALLY disturbing!" Buffy said punching Faith.

"Oh c'mon B! It's not like Giles is fat and ugly! Sure he has gained a few pounds but…" Faith said making Giles frowned and look down at his body.

"Eww!"

"But she's right. It's obvious Giles once was very attractive as a young man." Anya said before her eyes widened and she remembered the kiss she had shared with the English man. "Not that I find him attractive! But I did notice. I mean is noticeable. And, and he still is, in a way attractive. Except for the wrinkles and… the belly. That scar is oddly appealing." She said making Giles both, glare at her and blush.

Xander raised his eyebrows at her. "An? Okay, I'll pretend I didn't hear what you just said. And, I'll say that it has to be a side effect from being a demon for so many years."

Giles cleared his throat loud and glared at Xander. "I'll have you known that I've always been attractive to women and it is not caused by a side effect of anything." He turned to Faith. "If you are quite finished… tormenting all of us; I would like to let all of you know that my swimwear is more than appropriate and adequate for my age. And yes… it is a Speedo." He grinned deviously, making the brunette slayer smile and the other's eyes roll back in their heads and bodies twist and shudder in disgust.

"Giles!"

"I hate this place!" Dawn whined covering her ears. "Why can't you all just be normal?"

"Now dear, I would be delighted to go with you to the beach. It's been a while since I relaxed and basked in the beach."

"No!" The scoobies rushed to say.

"I do not wear a speedo to the beach, nor do I own one. It was a joke. I can make one of those once in a while, you know?" He said dryly.

"If you could refrain from that kind of jokes, we would gladly appreciate it." Xander huffed.

"Will, I think we do really need now that spell you did." Buffy said rubbing her temples.

"I'm glad to know that I'm the cause of you future nightmares." Giles got up and put on the kettle.

Buffy turned to Faith. "What in God's name makes you say things like that?" She said incredulously. "My brain almost fried!"

"C'mon girlfriend, if you weren't such a prude, it would not bother you."

"You two have just totally traumatized us. As if we didn't have enough already." Dawn said glaring at the ex-watcher and smirking slayer. "You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Of course I am." Faith replied. "C'mon Bleached boy, we have some vamps to dust."

Spike nodded and got to his feet.

"Can I go?" Asked a hopeful Dawn.

"Dawn…"

"Buffy, please! I mean, it's going to be okay. See, Faith is here now, so I could go with you guys. I mean, a vamp and two slayers, I couldn't be safer!"

"Dawnie, we've talked about this before."

"Fine." She huffed crossing her arms.

"C'mon let's go home. I thought you were hanging out with Janice today?"

"She's grounded. Please?"

"No, Dawn. We can do something fun and not dangerous, a movie night, right Will?"

"Yep, lots of movies and ice-cream."

"Are you coming with us too?" Dawn asked Tara.

"Er…" Tara glanced at Willow. "Sure."

"Good! Let's go then."

Buffy turned to look at Spike and Faith, who were standing by the door, unsure.

"Uhm, so… see you later?" She asked Faith.

"Sure B. We'll meet at the Restfield cemetery in, say…" Faith turned to look at Spike who shrugged, "What, like in three hours? Just gimme a call. See ya." Faith turned to go and joined the wiccans outside.

_We'll meet you…? Three hours? By themselves? Together? _Buffy groaned.

"See? No need to worry, slayer. I don't know why you got so worked up, pet. We'll get along." He smirked and leant to say, "I'll take care of her, she's in good hands."

"You are disgusting."

"I didn't say anything." Spike frowned.

"Just stay away from her."

"See ya later luv." Spike turned, making his leather duster ruffle dramatically.

"Ugh! I can't stand him!" Buffy said once Faith and Spike were gone.

"Don't worry, you're not the only one." Xander said giving her a half hug and his goofy smile. "You, uh, you think that's a good idea?"

Buffy frowned. "What?"

"Well, you know Faith and Spike. You know both of them are kinda… wild; and together? It could be messy."

"I don't know. I don't like it either."

Xander huffed. "He has a thing for slayers, what if he falls for her? I mean, Faith is all Spike likes. Slayer and well, crazy."

"Yeah…"

"You know what? I just thought of something. It's probably a good thing, you know how Faith is, she'll probably dust him in no time."

"Yeah… you think he's going to try something?"

"If he has any brains at all, he wouldn't."

"Think they'll get along?"

Xander stared at her for a while. "Faith gets along with everybody. If you're worried they are going to get together like that, then I think you know Faith, and well, Faith might be Faith, but she has very clear what her place is and which point of the end Spike belongs to." He stared at her for a while, making her feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?"

"_Buffy! Tonight would be good!" _Dawn called from the street.

"Buff, please tell me you don't feel anything for Spike." He asked seriously.

"What? No, no. No, Xander no, I was just… worried, that's all."

"Buff…"

"Xand, nothing but disgust and hatred. Happy feelings really." She said sarcastically.

He saw she really meant that, and visibly relaxed.

"Then why are you so worried?"

"I-I don't know. I just don't like the idea of the both of them getting along."

He sighed before giving her arm a slight squeeze. "Buff, the only vampire Faith tolerates is Angel. She might get along with Spike, because both of them are alike in some ways, but as soon as he tries anything or even looks at her weird, you know how that's going to end. And that's a pile of dust and a merrier life for me." He turned to leave leaning over her shoulder. "Oh, and green? Definitely not your color." He smiled, before taking his girlfriend's hand and pulling her towards the door. "Okay, see you tomorrow Giles."

"What? I'm not even wearing green today. And I look good in green." She said pouting

"I don't think he quite meant it in that way dear," Giles said putting an arm around her shoulders and steering her to the street, locking up the store. "I'll drive you girls home."

_Oh… I get it now. I am sooo not jealous. _

"Why are you talking to yourself? And what would you be jealous about?" Dawn said making a face. "You're so weird. I call shotgun." She said climbing to the passenger seat with her trademark grin.

Buffy groaned when she had to sit between Willow and Tara.

_Awkward…_

* * *

"I see all the stories are true." Spike said ducking a punch and delivering one himself. "You are wild one, luv."

"Is that what they say about me?" She grabbed a vamp's head twisted it off.

"Buffy never slays like that. She," he takes a punch to his stomach growling letting out his demon, and kicks a vamp in his face shattering several teeth, "doesn't enjoy it as much as you do."

"Yeah, well I was built for this." Faith slew the last vamp.

"So I see." He leered at her.

"You got the wrong slayer pal."

"You sure about that?"

She walked closer to him. "I won't hesitate. I'm not like B, Spike; I have nothing to thank you about."

"Hot-blooded. I like that. But don't worry pet," He lighted a smoke, offering one to Faith who declined. "My eyes are on the other slayer, although I wouldn't mind take you for a ride."

"Never did like being second best."

"Trust me, you aren't."

"Are you really in love with her?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"Well it's B after all; she seems to make vamps fall in love with her. You, Angel."

Spike huffed. "Angel." He spat. "Why do you have to compare me with that bloke? Mr. Forehead, all broody and no fun."

"Well, you both fell in love with Buffy. Although instead of a soul you have a chip. That's unoriginally original."

"Plus, only Angel was in love with Buffy. Not Angelus. I'm in love with her, demon and all."

"Vamps." Faith shook her head rolling her eyes and sighed. "Anyway, we've met before you know?"

"I think I would remember pet."

"I was wearing a different body."

"Pity."

"You seemed okay with it."

Spike frowned and then nodded. "The body swap. With Buffy."

"She fill you in on that whole deal?"

"Told me it went down. Failed to mention who was driving her skin around."

"I may have said a few things…" She smirked.

Spike turned to look at her and stopped walking, looking into her eyes. "Like you could ride me at a gallop 'til my knees buckle, squeeze me 'til I pop like warm champagne. That's not the kind of thing a man forgets."

"Should've known it wasn't blondie behind the wheel. She'd never throw down like that." Faith starts walking again smirking.

Spike chuckles. "Oh, you've been away."

"Don't even tell me little Miss Tightly-Wound's been getting her naughty on?"

"Not of late." He said dryly.

Faith frowned. "Anyway, how would you know?"

"Well-"

"Hey guys!" Buffy said coming from behind them and interrupting the conversation, having obviously heard the exchange between them.

"'sup B? Little sister all tucked in?"

"Yep." Buffy walked between the slayer and vamp, hating to be close to the latter while being glad to separate the former from him, not that they were walking really close but still... "So, anything new?"

"Not much."

Buffy turned to Spike. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Getting rid of me slayer?"

"Believe me, I would love to. I thought you had poker night."

"Yeah, in about twenty minutes. You should come."

"I don't think so. You play for kittens, that's just cruel. And low."

"Whatever, slayer. If you two change your mind, you know where to find me." He said stepping on the cigarette butt and walked away.

"Was it just me, and Spike apparently… or were you really getting rid of him?"

"Mmm… I guess you could say it seemed like I was. So, yes, I was getting rid of him."

"Wow, can't wait to have me all for yourself can you B? You can't help it, can you?"

"Oh yes, of course Faith, you caught me!"

"I knew it."

"What you gonna do, punish me?" As soon as the words left her mouth, the blonde slayer frowned rolling her eyes.

Faith raised her eyebrow surprised. "Well, well, well, look what the cat's brought in. Finally you've given into your carnal self, haven't you?"

"I don't learn do I? I keep getting myself in these situations."

"Maybe it is cuz you like it. You're twisted like that B."

"Shut up. I did not mean it that way."

"Aha… I know for a fact that you keep more than a pair of cuffs in that 'weapon' chest of yours."

"For the beasts, Faith."

"I can be quite the beast." Faith smiled.

Buffy smiled and rolled her eyes. "You did not just say that." Buffy laughed. "I'm sure you can."

"I can't believe I said that either. That was awful wasn't t?" Faith shook her head. "How about the whip? You have a whip, can't deny that's kinky."

"Which, may I remind you, was a present from you and your kinky mind."

"Yeah, but you still have it, so I figured you've already used it or are waiting to."

"What makes you think I still have it?"

"Well I don't know if you have it _now_ but you had it two years ago. So, I guess I just _know _you still have it. Why would somebody throw away something like that anyways?"

"I'm not sure I understand how your reasoning works." Buffy frowned smiling.

Faith shrugged. "Me neither. It just is."

"So, when are you inviting me over to your place?"

"Eager much B?" Faith said waggling her brows.

"See! It was just an innocent question and you turned it to something sexual!" Buffy poked Faith in the ribs causing the slayer to wiggle and laugh.

"Whatever B. You should be used to it by now."

"Just when I think I could get used to it, you go and say something makes that me realize how I'm never going to get use to it. I don't think I'll ever be."

"When am I going to invite you over? I dunno, just let me get a tv or a stereo or something, cuz there's pretty much nothing to do. And I'm not gonna let you ruin my kitchen, so don't say we could try baking."

"Aw! That sucks."

"Yeah well blondie, if you weren't such a hazard in the kitchen I would let you try baking or even put a kettle on without burning anything."

"I'm not that bad. The Doublemeat Palace still stands, doesn't it?"

"Well that's cuz you are not the only one working there, otherwise… but I guess you have gotten better at it. I still wouldn't leave you by yourself in the kitchen with something in the oven or something cooking. That's like inviting doom over to bake some cookies."

"I'm not feeling so happy anymore." Buffy said pouting.

"Aw, c'mon B. I was only… calling it what it is."

"…"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry… we could, *sigh* and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, we could try… baking something if you like. I'll even let you use the oven."

"Gee, thanks." Buffy turned her head away to hide her smile and sagged her shoulders to look even more deplorable.

"Oh c'mon B. I was only kidding. 'm sorry a'ight?" Faith stopped and grabbed Buffy's arm, halting her too. "I'm sorry. I won't make fun of your cooking disadvant- abilities anymore." Faith ran a hand through her locks, and mumbled. "For today, anyway."

"I heard that." Buffy narrowed her eyes.

Faith looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Caught me. Sorry." When Buffy kept scowling at her, she started shifting uncomfortably on her feet, getting anxious.

Buffy smiled internally at Faith expressions. The brunette would get a tough face on and then change it into an uncomfortable one and then again back to her famous 'whatever' expression only to shift again into an almost pouting and worried one.

Faith was feeling _this_ close to crossing her arms behind her back, looking down to her toes, fiddle a foot on the ground and pout. So instead, she tried her best to avoid looking like a five year old and started drumming her fingers on her thighs on kept on shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"Beee..." Faith practically whined and poked the blonde's ribcage. "B, I'm sorry." Buffy just turned her head away again to hide her smile and hoped the brunette couldn't tell she was on the verge of laughing hysterically. "B… c'mon. Don't be mad." Faith sighed. "Buuuffyyyy. B…."

If Faith wanted to not sound like a five year old, she totally failed.

Faith saw the blonde's shoulders start to shake. "Oh, shit, no B, don't cry! Shit I'm sorry! I-" Buffy snorted, but Faith mistook it for a sniff. "C'mon B! don't cry."

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" Buffy cracked up.

Faith recoiled surprised and a little pissed. "What..?"

"You're too cute Faith!" Buffy kept laughing. "Oh my god, you totally pouted! So cute." She got out in between laughs.

Faith huffed angrily. "Jesus B! You gave me a scare right there you moron! I thought I'd fucked up again!"

Buffy got her laughter under control. "I'm sorry."

"…"

"I'm sorry… is just… you looked cute with the pouting and all." She smiled.

"Don't do that again…."

"Oh c'mon Faith, I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"…" Faith huffed again and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"Whatever." Faith said and started walking again.

"Faith." Buffy sighed when the brunette didn't stop. "Faith!" She went after her and took her hand. "Are you really mad?"

Faith stopped again and looked down. "Whatever B."

"Look, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Buffy gave the slayer's hand a tug pulling her closer.

"Just don't do that again B." Faith looked up and Buffy startled at the emotions in her eyes. "I really thought I'd screwed up again Buffy."

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad." Buffy squeezed the brunette's hand, before pulling her into a one sided hug. "I'm sorry."

Faith stiffened before returning it awkwardly.

It was usually Faith the one that initiated physical contact between them and Buffy tended not to respond back. So it surprised her when Buffy hugged her because the blonde only touched her hands to pull her somewhere or to get her attention.

After a while…

"Er… when did we start hugging?" Faith asked.

"Just about now." She smiled and tried her damnest not to nuzzle the brunette's neck. "Way to shatter the moment." Buffy sighed tightening her hold around the slayer before pulling away.

"Sorry." Faith smiled unsurely.

"Whatever, pouty." Buffy teased and moved away from the brunette successfully avoiding a swat to her arm.

Faith narrowed her eyes at her. "Kitchen-wrecker."

Buffy glared playfully before pushing open the graveyard's door motioning Faith to exit. "C'mon Spidey, after you." She said gallantly.

Faith snicker walking ahead of her. "You just wanna check out my ass."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure thing Faithy." Buffy rolled her eyes, closing the door and following the brunette. "In your dreams." She tried. Yet she failed miserably as her eyes went of their own accord and checked out Faith's firm behind. "In your dreams…"

_I'm screwed…_


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry guys... wasn't actually planning on doing a beach trip chapter... :D... yeah... so... I tried to work one out but it just wouldn't come out, but there are gonna be some mentions of said day so, be happy.

Ooh! got lots of reviews for the past chp! thank you, lots of virtual food to y'll!Anyways i'm tired, so i'm gonna get some rest.

Nappy! you finally joined us! that's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 31

"Duck!" Faith warned the blonde before sidestepping a punch aimed to her gut.

Buffy did as she was told and saw a sharp axe sailed through the air just were her head was a second ago. "Thanks!"

"No problem."

The slayers were fighting three cloaked demons, with red leather-like skin and creepy black eyes. Even though the demons knew little about physical combat, and were defending themselves with brute force and mere instinct, they had proven to be difficult adversaries and were giving the slayers a hard time.

"Agh! Just die already!" Buffy said punching one of the demons on its stomach and jabbing her knife on its chest, just where she hoped its heart would be. The demon shuddered one last time, stumbling to the ground and laying still. "Finally!"

One of the remaining demons growled angrily and shouted something in its native tongue to the slayers, before Faith's rival pushed her to the ground and the demons muttered something, making a cloudy and bluish bubble appear before it wrapped around the slayers. Once the cloudy substance dissipated, the girls looked at each other uncertainly.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Faith asked, charging towards the demons.

After an arduous trade of instinctual and experienced blows, the slayers sighed in relief as the demons dropped dead to the ground.

"What was that?" Buffy asked referring to the bubble.

"I don't know."

"Did you feel anything? Tingly, weird, anything?"

Faith shrugged. "Not more than usual."

"Yeah, me neither."

"Think, they screwed up?"

"I suppose they did." Buffy rolled her shoulders back and forth relieving sore muscles. "We have to tell Giles about them. Never seen them before."

"Think they came here because of the gem?"

"Dunno. Might be." Buffy sighed shaking her head. "Anyway, where to now?"

"Tough guys." Faith said flexing her muscles. "I don't know B. Where d'you wanna go?"

"We can patrol some more if you like?" The blonde offered somewhat reluctant.

"Sure, if you feel up to it that is." Faith tried to sound eager, which she didn't.

"To tell you the truth, those demons kinda wore me out." Buffy smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. I feel like I got hit by a trunk and run over by a bulldozer. And an elephant."

"Add a rhino to that and you get me; a very sore Buffy." The blonde massaged her battered body. "I don't wanna go home yet." Buffy admitted.

"What do you want to do then?"

"What could we do at two in the morning?"

Faith waggled her brows. "I'm sure you know what we could do."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm too tired to hit you, so punch yourself."

"Wow, Buffy Summers let a chance to hit me pass. We're all going to die!"

"Oh shut up. I'm just tired. I'll hit you tomorrow."

"What you gonna do? Spank me?"

"Faith…"

"Buffy…"

"…"

"Prude. You loved the visual."

"Of course I did."

"Yes!" Faith said punching the air.

Buffy smiled and kept walking, eager to leave the graveyard behind.

"I know. Let's go to my place's rooftop. The night is nice and we can just hang there."

"Got a romantic dinner rolled up your sleeve Fai?"

"With candles, pasta and all." Faith teased, draping and arm over the blonde's shoulders. "And a Venetian guy singing on a gondola over the non-existent Venetian canals of the rooftop. That romantic enough for you?"

"Mmm..." Buffy tapped her chin thoughtfully. "It'll do."

The blonde had both of her arms by her side, with one hand in her pocket and the other holding the stake. Hugging Faith back would make things awkward. So she kept her arms by her side.

Everything was okay when Faith draped her arm around her, but if she were to return it, they would both stiffen after a few seconds and part awkwardly away from each other.

It was weird because they could walk and be fine all night long with Faith's arm casually draped over her shoulders but if Buffy did the same, it would only make things more than just a nice and friendly hug. It would remind them of how much of a casual hug it was not and how much the both would enjoy if it stopped being one-sided, yet at the same time, how much that thought terrified them and how complicated, or not, it would make things. A prolonged physical contact initiated by Buffy Summers for more than a few seconds after Faith initiated one would take things to a whole new level and it would mean talking and accepting things and that frankly freaked the hell out of both of them.

"I'd better be!" Fatih smirked. "Good." Faith said squeezing the girl's arms. "Let's go home then."

_Home is where the heart is…_

Somewhere, somehow, in the back of her mind the sentence resonated loudly in the blonde's head. Only, it didn't scare her some much lately.

Buffy smiled happily.

"Let's go."

* * *

Buffy swung her feet back and forth on the rooftop's ledge. "This is nice." She turned her head upwards and gazed at the stars. "It's nice up here… calm."

"You think?" Faith asked passing Buffy a Sprite and popping hers open.

"Yeah." She glanced back towards the dark slayer who was putting down a big workout mat and a few pillows and cushions on top with a blanket just in case it got cold. Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Are we camping out here?"

"I woulda brought a sleeping bag or something, but it just so happens I don't own one, so this would have to do, so don't complain." Faith sat next to the blonde.

"I'm not complaining. Although that dinner you promised me is nowhere to be found."

"Sorry B. The Italian guy canceled; he couldn't make it. We couldn't have a romantic dinner without the gondola and singing and the ride through the canals." Faith smirked. "So, star gazing it is."

Buffy laughed. "Would you really do something romantic?" She turned her head towards the dark slayer. "I mean, _somehow_, you don't seem to be the romantic type."

Faith gasped in mocked offence. "How can you say that?" She swatted at the blonde. "B, I alone, me by myself, that's romantic enough isn't it? I'm romantic, which doesn't mean _I'm_ romantic. I'm just that awesome."

Buffy chuckled. "How modest of you." She snorted. "Your idea of romantic is what? Probably a ride through the woods at full speed and then a nice night of slayage, followed by-"

"Amazing sex?"

"Amazing sex."

"What do you know twinkie? I'm full of surprises." Faith shrugged. "Plus, that is like my everyday life so why would I offer that as a romantic date? Plus, I don't do romantic… I don't think I would even know how to do it; what to do, that's more your thing." Faith said unsure looking down and taking a sip of her soda.

Buffy looked at her before taking in the amazing view of Sunnydale and looking up the sky again. "Well… I think this is a good start. What do you know Faithy? I think you have it in you." She said pointing to the makeshift bed.

Faith smiled briefly, and you could say somewhat shyly, before narrowing her eyes, composing herself. "Pff, you might be more tired than I thought."

Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, deny it all you want Faithy. I've already seen it."

"Whatever B." She frowned. "Are you really hungry? I- I could make you something if you want. Yunno, if you are hungry, cuz if you're hungry then you should eat. Eating is good." Faith stammered babbling and frowned clearing her throat. She did _not_ stammer, let alone babble!

"No. I'm okay. Thanks though."

"Sure."

They stayed in companionable silence for a while.

"I… missed this." Buffy moved to the mat and rested her back against the pillows on the ledge, next to Faith's legs.

"What… the workout mattress?" Faith asked looking down at her, cocking an eyebrow.

Buffy sighed and glared. "No, you idiot. This." She moved her arm back and forth between them. "This. Us… you." She admitted in a whisper.

"Oh…good." Buffy narrowed her eyes at her. "I-I mean… uh… well… good… cuz well- I…" She stopped, clearing her throat picking at none existent lint on her pants "… I…missed this, you, too."

Buffy smiled a friendly smile. "Good."

"Good." Faith said smiling slightly showing her dimples. "So, tell me about that demon roomy you were stuck with."

Buffy groaned. "Ugh! She was horrible! Downright evil. Extremely cheery, played Cher all day long. Borrowed my sweaters and completely ruined them. She hung Celine Dion posters! That's just evil! She played and played that damn song over and over again, labeled her food, even eggs! Awful I tell you. Awful. I suffered during my time with her. She had rules for everything!"

"Yikes… that sounds like… hell, actually." Faith cringed.

Buffy nodded. "It was. It really was. And I kept telling everybody she was a demon but nobody believed me! It was frustrating! She had me considering murder. Good thing she was a demon. I knew she just wasn't right. You can't be that peppy. That's just not normal."

Faith laughed. "I guess it can't." She sat next to the slayer. "Here." Faith said handing Buffy the blanket. "You look cold."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks."

* * *

A good hour passed and found the slayers talking animatedly, yet an air of sleepiness surrounded them.

"C'mon, B." Faith said yawning. "Let's go get some sleep." Faith stood up and gathered some pillows in her arms, offering a hand to Buffy. "I'm beat."

Buffy took the offered hand, and stood up wrapping blanket more tightly around her. "I'm beat too." She got through a yawn and smiled. "Is it that obvious? I should probably go."

"Nonsense B. Stay here." Faith said walking down to her apartment, closing the door to the roof after the blonde passed through the doorway. "I'm gonna brush my teeth." She said once she got to her room.

"Okay." The blonde said moving towards the couch In Faith's living room.

"Uh uh, B. You're going to sleep in my bed." Faith spoke through the toothpaste foam in her mouth.

"But-"

"Nuh, uh." Faith scurried back to the bathroom. "Top drawer. There are some shorts there if you wanna get changed and some shirts in the closet." She said poking her head out.

Buffy nodded and moved in autopilot. She looked through the drawers and picked some black shorts and a white t-shirt, and changed while the dark slayer was getting ready for bed. When she was done, she sat on the bed and slowly laid back running her hands through the cool bed sheets and enjoying the brunette's essence impregnated on them.

Faith came out of the bathroom in her boyshorts and put the jeans aside, taking of her shirt and bra and putting on a tank top, making Buffy's eyes bulge when she saw the brunette's breasts stand proud in the chilly air. Faith then walked to the bed and turned the light off getting in bed with the flustered blonde, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like they'd done it a thousand times before!

She didn't know who she had survived 'beach day'. It was no secret Faith had an amazing body, but watching her in her bikini getting a tan and playing around in the beach had almost given Buffy a stroke. It was hell and heaven right there for Buffy. She felt like covering the brunette up so nobody could see the alluring body she had. Everybody openly stared at the brunette slayer and it was obvious they'd liked what they saw. The wiccans and Giles blushed, although the grown man looked at her like the beautiful woman she was and not in a disturbing kind of way. Xander was close to drooling while Anya had a pleased smile and almost missed Xander's expression but when she noticed she hit him. And Buffy? Buffy was winning the blushing contest. She made the lobster next to her feel ashamed about not being red enough! She could have sworn she saw her sister blush and stare at Faith but nah, Dawnie? Boy, was she glad that Spike couldn't be there perverting Faith with his eyes! Hell yeah! She was feeling territorial and she would have covered everyone's eyes if she hadn't been in such a mess. Not that she had a reason to feel territorial… and you could say jealous but…

_Poor Mr. Lobster…I think I might have scared Xander when I growled at him. It was unintentional! He was just staring too much… not that I cared, but still… there are limits right? And he has a girlfriend. It wasn't jealousy at all. What would I be jealous of? I was just being my growly self, not that there anything good about it… *sigh* why do I even ramble in my thoughts? _

Buffy thought remembering her behavior during said day.

_Ah… that was a good day… happy thoughts._

"G'night B." Faith said snuggling to her pillow and falling asleep.

"N-night." Buffy was rigid in bed. She didn't dare move a muscle.

_This is going to be a loooong night._

She thought getting comfortable and quite contrary to her belief, she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"Mmm…" Buffy mumbled sleepily, snuggling further into the warmth beneath her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and shut them when the light coming into the window hurt her sleepy eyeballs. She stretched languidly her back and before giving it another try and opened her eyes. She tried to move an arm but found it dead under her 'pillow' and moved the other one that was slightly more 'alive' and frowned when she heard a moan coming from her pillow.

"Huh…?"

She rested her weight on one elbow and raised herself blushing when she noticed she had been using Faith as her personal pillow and mattress, but snuggled into her again. Her frown deepened further when she found her hand was missing under the bed sheets and moved it again only to hear another moan come from the sleeping slayer and in her groggy state, she peeked underneath the sheets, only to pale and blush at the same time about her numb hand's current position.

Her hand was happily, and pervertedly, resting on and _cupping_ Faith's panty covered womanhood.

_Oh My God! Ohmygod ohmygod!_

She tried to move her hand away, but Faith shifted into a position where her hand was firmly trapped between her thighs!

Buffy gasped.

"OH MY GOD!" She muttered.

_It's okay Buffy. You can do it…. Shit! if I move my hand she might wake up and see how much of a perv my wandering hand is! I just have to do this… slowly… yes, slow is good. Bad Buffy! Bad Buffy!_

Faith mumbled something in her sleep and Buffy paled further when she realized the brunette slayer was close to waking up.

_Why do these things happen to me? Okay, I have to do this fast! God… Ugh! Why is my hand so unresponsive? Wake up!_

Buffy took a deep breath and freed her hand from the strong clasp of the brunette's thighs. She sighed in relief and rested her head back on Faith's chest.

"Comfy B?" Faith asked groggily.

"Agh!" Buffy jumped about a mile only to fall on top of the brunette when her arm, unresponsive and under the dark slayer, refused to leave its new found home. "F-Faith!"

"Geez B, you haven't even bought me dinner yet and here you are throwing yourself at me." Faith said smirking. "Again, comfy B?"

_Did she notice? Did she notice? Of course she noticed! OH MY GOD! She is going to think I'm such a perv! A molester!_

"I-uh, I-I'm sorry I didn't', I-I it's not my fault!"

Faith furrowed her brow. "Oookay… what are you talking about B?"

_Oh… think, Buffy think!  
_

"Nothing nothing. It's just that, well I had this dream, where…uh, my hand went missing and uh, yeah, so it had a mind of its own, or-or it was under a spell so, and when I tried to catch it, and then, then this big monster came and-"

"Okay hold on B, I don't understand a word of what you're saying. You're still asleep." Faith chuckled.

_Of course she doesn't! What are you talking about Buffy! God you're such a mess, make something up!_

"Well, uh, I apologized in case I hit you during the night."

"Uhm, well I don't think you did B. Now, I need to use the restroom so…" She said moving Buffy off her.

"Yeah. Listen I gotta go so…"

Faith turned mid way to the bathroom. "Don't you wanna have breakfast first?"

"No, thanks. Dawn is gonna kill me."

"Okay, let me use the restroom, I'll be right back."

Buffy changed herself into last night clothes, making a face when she saw a grimy stain on her shirt.

"Ugh."

"Something the matter?"

"Hey, could I borrow a shirt?"

"Sure. You still have my sweatpants, don't you? And my sneakers."

Buffy slapped her forehead. "Oh god yes, I'm sorry Faith! I'll bring them over today."

"It's cool B. You sure you don't want any breakfast?" Faith said handing her a shirt.

"I'm sure, thanks. Could I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead blondie."

While the blonde cleaned herself up and fixed to resemble a decent human; Faith occupied herself fixing some breakfast.

Buffy emerged from the bathroom and got a whiff of the brunette's breakfast making her stomach grumble and mouth water. She descended the stairs to the main floor and went to the kitchen following the mouth-watering aroma.

"Mmm… smells good."

Faith handed her a cup of coffee. "Made enough for two if you change your mind."

"Coffee goodness." Buffy smiled goofily. "Wow, never thought I would actually see you so domestic Faith."

"I'm a box full of surprises." Faith handed the slayer a piece of toast which the blonde slayer devoured. "Thought you didn't want breakfast?" She said smiling.

"Oh I do, but if I don't get home, like, yesterday, Dawn's is going to kill me." She stole another piece of toast and ran for the door grabbing her jacket and cell phone. "See you later."

Faith chuckled at the blonde blur that had just left her place. "Bye B." She smiled and like her sister slayer, devoured her breakfast.


	32. Chapter 32

Hello, hello! I'm still working on chps 33 and 34 so it might take a while 'til I update so... that's cuz I like to have at least 3 chapters ready before I upload so...

Here you go! Hope you like it,

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 32

Buffy got home around 9 am, taking off her shoes and hoping Dawn decided to stay in bed 'til noon.

She opened the door and peeked around, making sure the coast was clear, before dashing to the stairs.

"Nice of you to join us."

Buffy cringed and turned towards the voice that interrupted what she had previously considered a successful mission.

Dawn was standing in the doorway to the dining room with her arms crossed over her pj clad chest, glaring at her sister before walking to the kitchen.

Buffy sighed.

_Please, please, please. Don't let her be her teenage moody self!_

She sighed again and walked to the kitchen greeting Willow who was sipping from her cup.

"Hey Buff." Willow tried to mask their awkward situation with a cheery greeting.

"Hey Will."

Dawn placed her cereal bowl on the table just a tad too hard.

"Hey Dawn."

Dawn huffed and prepared her breakfast.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed the night out."

"That's just it Buffy. It's not the fact that you weren't here that bothers me; is the fact that you didn't even call to let us know."

_Oops…_

"I-m sorry, you're right. It's just that, Faith and I had a late night slaying and I know I should've called, but I was too tired and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow." Which was partially true.

"You stayed the night over at Faith's?" Willow asked trying to hide her wariness.

"Uh, yes."

"That's Faith's shirt." Dawn pointed out, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like her sister wearing Faith's clothes. "It's the second time I see you wearing something of hers."

"Yes, yes it is. Mine is all grimy." She said showing them her dirty shirt ignoring Dawn's suspicious tone.

Willow clenched her jaw.

"Ew Buffy. We're trying to have breakfast over here."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Good morning." Tara said coming into the kitchen from the backyard.

"Tara!" Dawn got up and wrapped her arm around the blonde wiccan.

"Hey Dawnie." She turned to look at the room's other occupants. "Hello Buffy. Hi Will." She greeted; her eyes lingering on the redhead.

"HI." Willow smiled goofily and unsure waving her hand.

Tara shook herself out of her reverie. "Have you had any breakfast yet?"

Dawn shook her head, and pointed at her bowl. "Was about to."

"Do you want some pancakes?"

"Yes please!" Buffy answered.

Dawn let go of Tara and glared at her sister. "She was asking me, moron."

Buffy poked her tongue out and Tara smiled. "I was actually asking all of you." She said moving already towards the pantry getting the pancake mix out.

Buffy glanced at Dawn's bowl and considered, over a second, if she should eat it.

"Buffy! That's my breakfast!"

"Whatever." The blonde said over a mouthful of cereal. "You're not gonna eat it now anyways, you're having pancakes."

"Ugh! manners Buffy."

"I'm hungwy."

Willow laughed. "Really? Couldn't tell."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the laughing girls and shrugged reaching for a banana.

Tara turned to look at Buffy taking in her attire frowing at the unfamiliar shirt. "Are those… last night's clothes?"

Buffy nodded. "Just got here."

"Miss Piggy over here spent the night at Faith's." Dawn said shamelessly pointing at her sister.

"Oh really?" Tara said raising an impish brow, which, unfortunately, Willow didn't miss, making the redhead frown.

"Really, really." Buffy said greedily eyeing the plate of pancakes the blonde was setting up, and completely missing the blonde's arched brow.

Tara chuckled and passed the blonde slayer the plate. "Sorry Dawn." She told the pouting teenager. "Your sister seems to be starving. I'll make you funny shaped ones. Will, you too?"

Willow smiled. "Yes please."

Once everybody had plates with a tower of pancakes, for Buffy a second plate with a bigger tower, Tara finally sat at the table with her own plate of pancakes.

"So, Buffy, any weird stuff happened yesterday?" Willow asked.

Buffy seemed to have not heard the question and continued wolfing down her breakfast.

"Uh, I think now it's not such a good idea to ask anything." Tara said briefly touching the redhead's hand making Willow blush, and the both of them exchanged shy smiles.

"I think we've lost her." Dawn mused staring at her sister, completely missing the Wiccan's turmoil. She poked her sister's shoulder who swatted her hand away seemingly growling.

"Did you guys hear that? Did she just growl? She growled at me!" Dawn said stupefied. "Oh my God! My sister is a total Neanderthal!" She said shaking her head incredulously and laughed along with the Wiccans.

Buffy turned her head at the sound of laughter swallowing the last of her breakfast. "What? What are you guys laughing about?" She turned and saw a shiny red apple in the fruit ball. "Ooh! Apple, pretty!" She grabbed it and was about to bite it when the strenuous laughter coming from the others made her jump. "What?" She said pouting. "I wanna laugh too."

* * *

"Giles, hi."Buffy said coming into the magic store. "Anya, how have you guys been?"

"Big order, lots of money."Anya said happily opening the cash register and sniffing some bills. "Ah, the scent of money. The scent of happiness."

Giles gave the slayer a look that said _please, ignore her._ "Buffy, we're fine, how about you?"

"Fine."She said dropping her exhausted body in a chair. "Had a long day at the Doublemeat."

"I see." Giles said handing her some cookies and a glass of water. Buffy thanked him with a smile. "How did patrol go?"

"Fine. I'm still sore. What do you know about some, cloaked, red demons, skin like leather, about Xander's height and black eyes?"

"Did you slay it?"

Buffy nodded. "Yep. Three badies. Faith and I had hard time. They didn't seem to know how to fight hand-to-hand but they sure had a nasty right jab."

"Mmm... it could be a number of different species. I need more information to give you an answer."

"Mmm… well, they did some mojo and a bluish bubble appeared but nothing happened."

"What happened exactly?"

"I killed one of them and that seemed to enrage the others and they muttered something making that thing appear around us, but it didn't do anything, and then Faith and I slew them."

"Huh… well it could be the Engrden, the Ulz or the Nugrij." He rubbed his chin. "You say they didn't seem to know how to combat. Do you know if the only used magic once?"

"I think so." Buffy shrugged grabbing a pencil and doodling on a piece of paper.

"Well, it sounds like it could be the Engrden. Are you sure nothing happened?"

"Yep. Faith didn't feel anything either."

"I still recommend we perform a spell on both of you to see if there are any lingering traces of magic."He sat down on the table. "Have you talked to Faith today?"

"This morning. She gets off work at 5."

"I'll let her know we need her here." Giles went to the phone, and dialed the brunette's number.

"Hello Faith? How have you been? Good…" Giles smiled when he heard the brunette's infamous 'five by five'.

"Hey Buffy."

"Oh, hi Tara. How are you?"

"Good, good." She sat next to the slayer. "So…?" She leaned in close.

"So… what?" Buffy asked clearly confused.

"Faith?"

Buffy blushed. "What about Faith?"

Tara chuckled, and took the blonde's hand lead her to the workout room, closing the door behind hear and sitting them on the mats. "Buffy… you're blushing." She squeezed the slayer's hand. "You know you can tell me anything. No pressure." Tara smiled and sighed. "Okay, what happened?"

"Nothing happened!"

_I molested her in her sleep. No biggie really._

"Buffy relax, I'm talking about patrol. What did you guys do?"

"Oh well…"Buffy related how patrol went and described the demons to Tara.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, we didn't feel anything. But Giles insists we should get 'checked'."

"Don't worry; I'll do it when Faith gets here. So what did you do next?"

"The demons tired us out, but I didn't wanna go home, so we went to her place instead and talked until we were practically passing out in the roof."

"D-did you talk? You know about…"

Buffy looked at her. "You mean… about the past?" Tara nodded. "No, no, we didn't. I don't think we're ready to yet."

"It's better if you take your time, but don't let it bottle up. Much."

"I know." She hugged Tara. "Thanks." Pulling away, she squeezed the wiccan's hand and took a deep breath. "Tara, Faith does not remember who Dawn is."

Tara gasped. "Goddess, does Dawnie know?"

"No, no. I don't think we should tell her."

"But, I saw them so… comfortable with each other when we went to get the pizza."

Buffy smiled wistfully. "They were?"

"They were so natural; even joking around." Buffy smiled wistfully. "Have you told Giles?"

"I've forgotten. Is there a spell we can use to give Faith back her memories? Or well, to put the memories into Faith's head?"

"I-"

"Hello Tara." Giles said glancing up briefly from a book. He closed it and stared at the girls. "Oh, sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Buffy shook her head. "Actually, I have something to tell you."

"Of course dear, what is it?"

"Close the door please." Giles walked further into the room, closing the door. "I've known for a while and had forgotten to tell you; Faith found out about Dawn because I told her."

"You mean, about being the Key." Giles asked trying to decipher what his charge told him.

"Yeah that, and... well Faith doesn't remember Dawn at all." Buffy paused gauging Giles' reaction. "Giles, Dawn is not in Faith's memories. The spell didn't work with her."

Giles took of his glasses. "What? How? Are you sure? How can that be possible?" He started polishing them. "I-uh, the spell the monks performed was a very powerful one. I don't see how it could have failed. This-this, Buffy, Faith is the only person we know who wasn't affected by the magicks." He paused a moment. "Do you know if Faith's seen Dawn's form?"

Buffy scrunched up her brow. "No. I'm sure she would've told me. She probably would've said 'B, there's a fucking green ball of energy!' or something like that."

"Yes, well, imitations aside... We would need to perform a spell. Tara, can you help me with that?" Tara nodded. "Thank you dear. Now, Faith should be here in half an hour. I need to ask her, what she feels around Dawn." He sighed. "I'm guessing Dawn is unaware of this. This is going to break Dawn's heart." Buffy and Tara nodded sadly. "Right now, I can't think of any spell we could use. The magicks are really powerful. The spell did not weaken nor vanish after we found out about Dawn's origins." He sighed again and reclined against a small nearby table. "I cannot think of a reason why the monks would leave out Faith." He shook his head. "It's not that. No. Faith is in Dawn's memories. We've seen them together; interacting with each other. Something has to be blocking out the spell." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It could be that, because Dawn is actually about a year and half old and Faith wasn't here in when Dawn 'appeared', the spell got confused or something. Maybe the energies within Faith are blocking out the 'intrusion'. Or we just need to give it time and spending time with Dawn might eventually bring back the memories." Tara mused.

"Hmm... yes, it might be." He cleared his throat. "Tara, help me gather the ingredients we need for the spell to check any traces of magic in the girls, will you please?"

Tara nodded getting up and walking out of the room.

Giles cleared his throat rubbing his hands together. "Buffy, this might sound rude, but, have you ever felt anything _with_ Dawn? I mean, coming from Dawn?"

Buffy frowned. "Never."

"I see…"

"_Giles? Customer." Anya's voice rang through the store._

"I'll be right back."

Buffy nodded at sat alone in the workout room.

"_What do the two of you do anyway? Closed doors, secret-y stuff. I didn't think you would go for much younger women Giles. Plus I thought Buffy was like a daughter to you. That's just wrong! You are such a pervert! You know? I've always wondered about the two of you. And now Tara? Hmm!" _Buffy heard Anya close the register and move around the store and rolled her eyes.

_Giles cleared his throat and stared apologetically at a customer handing her a book. "I assure you dear, it's nothing of that kind. It is offending you think of me that way." _

"_If you hadn't closed the door, I might have believed you."_

"_Anya, Mr. Giles is right. We were just talking."_

"_Look I don't care what you do but don't scare customers away!" _Anya huffed walking to her precious cashbox.

Buffy rolled her eyes lying back on the mats dozing off. After all, she was tired.

* * *

"…_Beee…"_

"_Buffy… Beee… twinkie…"_

A somewhat muffled voice filtered through the blonde's ears and dreams.

"_I'm a bee…" _Buffy mumbled in her sleep. "…_Bzzz__..._"

Somebody chuckled. _"Beeeee! C'mon sleepy head, wake up."_

Buffy groaned rolling to her side.

"Buffy!"

"_Fivemoreminutes_."

Faith sighed kneeling next to Buffy, grabbing the blonde's shoulder and shaking her softly.

"B! C'mon, wake up." Faith sighed when the blonde shook her off and fell asleep again. She grabbed the slayer's shoulders again and shook her harder.

"Aaah! Earthquake!" Buffy opened one eye moving her still shaking head everywhere. "Earthquake!"

Faith snickered and stopped shaking her. "Yes B, earthquake; now get up."

"…I'm a bee..." Buffy squinted her eyes trying to focus on the blurry shape that was Faith.

"Yes, you are a bee." Faith sighed again and Tara, who was standing next to her, smiled down at the slayers.

"Faith? Were you my earthquake?" Buffy sleepily cocked her head to the side connecting a few pieces together.

Faith smiled at Buffy's cuteness. "Yes, now get up."

Buffy nodded before laying her head on the brunette's lap. "_Getting up." _she sighed happily snuggling into her new found pillow.

"Summers, wake up." The dark slayer poked the smaller girl's ribs.

"…_mmhgtm'm comfy here…"_

Faith rolled her eyes when the blonde's breathing turned into a soft snore. "Oh my God B! Mr. Gordo is dead!"

"What?" Buffy said unsteadily sitting up. "Mr. Gordo! Nooo!" Buffy frowned. "Wait…what?" She looked at the now laughing girls. "He's a stuffed pig, he cannot die." She stated in as a matter of fact way, and glared at Faith.

"Ow!"

"You're evil. Don't mess with Mr. Gordo."

Faith smirked. "Sorry B, but you just wouldn't wake up."

Buffy ignored her and rolled her eyes yawning. "I was having a nice, happy dream. Happy Buffy." She looked up and noticed how close they were blushing. "Uh…"

But Faith missed the blonde's expression when Giles came into the room.

Buffy stared at Faith some more when she felt a gaze solely focused on her, meeting with the blonde wiccan's smile and gleeful eyes, making her blush some more and look away. She lowered her gaze to the wooden floor and glared at it for no reason. Tara's smile widened when the other blonde snuck a glance at her pouting for all she was worth.

"Very well then, let's get started." Giles said moving to the ajar door opening it to a degree where what they were doing would still remain somewhat hidden to prying eyes. Once he noticed Anya he stared pointedly at her indicating to the open door with one of his hands. He saw Anya roll her eyes.

"I've got my eye on you." She frowned. "Not like that." She made a V with one of her hands taking it to her face and placed it in front of her eyes before moving her hand back on forth between them. "I believe this is the gesture." She gave up and pointed at him. "No funny business! You'll scare the clientele away! And if you're so desperate go to a brothel!"

Giles sighed.

* * *

"Okay, done." Tara exclaimed.

"Already? Well, that was fast." Buff said stretching out.

"There's a small residue of magic on both of you." Giles said.

"So? What is it? What does it do? What's the diagnosis?" Faith asked.

Tara glanced at Giles. "It could be an altering spell. A mind altering spell. Have you been experiencing any mood swings? Weird thoughts? Like, 'I wanna kill you all' thoughts? O-or 'Burning trees is fun and I like to hang upside down while I'm watching them burn!' kind of thoughts?" Tara asked.

Buffy and Faith frowned. "No really, no."

Giles and Tara hummed.

"Where do you get ideas like that?" Faith asked the wiccan smiling, to which the blonde smiled back sheepishly.

"College." Tara deadpanned. "May take a look at your auras?"

Both slayers shrugged.

Tara concentrated a little and focused on the slayers. "Well, your auras are intact." She turned to Giles. "I still think is a mind altering spell."

Giles hummed again nodding. "It would seem so. It hasn't gone active, would be my guess."

"Good." Buffy said. "Then we can find a counter spell and get rid of it."

"W-we can't." The slayers frowned. "I mean, we can find the counter spell, as a matter of fact I already know which one to use, but we can't get rid of it if it hasn't gone active."

"What? So we just wait?" Faith asked.

"Yes."

"But that can't be good. I mean, 'I wanna kill you all' are not exactly happy thoughts."

"We cannot use a counter spell if there is no spell to get rid of." Giles said making the slayers cock their heads. "What I mean is that whatever the demons did may or may not work. We can't defend ourselves from something that is not attacking us."

"In other words; the demons could've screwed up." Faith retorted.

"Yes, exactly." Giles cringed at the dark slayer's wording.

* * *

"Are these the demons you saw?" Giles said handing the slayers a book.

The slayer's nodded and went back to their thumb-wrestling.

Giles rolled his eyes at them. "They are call the Engrden. It seems they are very pacifist and harmless demons."

Faith raised a brow at him. "Our bodies beg to differ."

"Yes well, as I said, it seems. Their wisdom comes from mystical planes and knowledge is based on the use of magic. May I ask, did they attack you?"

"Uhm... they were carrying battle axes around, and-and they looked at us menacingly." Buffy reported.

"But they didn't attack you."

The slayers swap glances. "Mmm... no, but we weren't gonna wait for it."

Giles nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"If they were good demons... well I don't know about you but they should make them wear signs." Buffy sighed.

"Interesting... what would bring them here?" At everyone's stares he elaborated. "Aside from the obvious of course... if they are demons vent on maintaining the balance and are inclined to peaceful resolutions then, they could be of great use... could have been."

"Sorry."

"It makes me wonder why did they only use a spell to guard themselves from you? They could have killed you and yet here you are, unharmed." Buffy cleared her throat. "Well not unharmed, but they could have used and extraordinary variety of spells and yet, they only used one. One which is effects have not appeared yet. "

"Well I don't know about you but I'm glad to be alive." Faith said.

"I assure you, we all are terribly glad you are alive. That is not what I meant."

"Don't sweat it G, I know what you meant." Faith smiled at the watcher.

"Good. Now, as I was saying, this could be a good thing. There might be demons trying to maintain the balance and are here to stop whatever it is that's unbalancing the hellmouth's energy."

"I'm not complaining if we get any help, but how do we know which demons should be killed?"

"We could ask Spike what demons has he seen and then I could provide you with the information. In any case, it doesn't mean you shouldn't be wary of them. As slayers you are often, both, maintaining and unbalancing this energies, and it is probable the demons would like to keep you from doing that."

"Well that's... unencouraging." Buffy sighed.

"Oh but don't worry, most of these demons actually cheer for the slayers team." Anya said arranging some books and jars. "Worst case scenario they'll chase you down and poke your eyeballs out while they skin you alive and then perform a ritual, having cleansing baths with your intestines, but really, you shouldn't worry about that; as I said is isn't as common as you'd think."She hummed. "It's an honor to be invited to those rituals. They are actually pretty fun. Except when they have bunnies. That's just wrong."

"Anya... how's that humanity thing going for you?" Buffy asked disturbed and in response Anya just shrugged.

Both slayers looked horrified and swallowed at the imagery of their very painful deaths. Faith made a face. "Straightforward. I like it." Her face turned pensive. "Me dying... not so much."

Anya smiled happily at herself. "See? I can be of help. Now you don't have to lock yourselves and do disturbing things behind closed doors."

Giles and Tara rolled their eyes while Buffy made a disturbed face.

"So you saying you wish to join us?" Faith asked waggling her brows.

Anya's eyes widened. "Could I?" she scrunched up her brow. "What am I saying? So you DO, do disturbing stuff!"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Faith." Buffy said taking a sip from her bottled water.

"Give me a call if you ever wanna find out or join." Faith smirked.

Anya nodded and glared at the smirking slayer. "You know? I might just take_ you_ up on that offer."

Faith's smirk widened. "Just me? Not complaining."

Anya stared at Faith and smiled. "I like you." She turned to Buffy. "I like her. She's not boring as your usual choice in partners. She's actually very sassy. Why don't you keep her? She looks like she could give you lots of orgasms and boy, do we know how much you need those!"

Buffy chocked on her water sending her into a coughing fit. "An-ya!"

Faith cocked her head and proceded to rub the coughing slayer's back giving her light taps.

Giles took of his glasses and started mumbling to himself while Buffy and Tara blushed. The only ones enjoying everything were Anya and Faith.

"What? She's nice, hot, dark and supposedly crazy, she's your type."

Buffy looked up apologetically at Faith. "Sorry. I really don't know what drives her." She coughed one last time mumbling, "Must have been all those demony years. That can't be good to your health."

"Seems she's already found me a suitor." Faith smirked.

Anya stared absentmindedly up, "Maybe, if I wasn't with Xander..."

Buffy looked at her. "Yes, but you are with Xander, so stay away!" She said a little too quickly and mentally cringed. "... cuz you're already in a relationship and that would be cheating." The blonde said ignoring the looks she was getting from everybody taking another sip of water.

"I could talk to him, but that would mean sharing him... and that's a no." Anya finished seemingly ignoring Buffy's warning. "But I could _not_ share him but have him share _me_...hmm..."

Faith smiled amused. "It's always nice to know how much I'm wanted."

"Don't let it get to your head." Buffy sneered.

"Oh too late. It's already there." The brunette slayer gave her a cocky smile.


	33. Chapter 33

Okay, I once thought of this chap as # 30, then 32 and it turned out to be chap 33... I wrote it ages ago haha I think I wrote it when after my Tabula Rasa episode so... anyway I'm still working on the other chps and I'm suffering a major wirter's block it's gonna take me a while to update. Let's hope not! but...

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 33

"C'mon B! move your lazy ass!" Faith said running through the graveyard chasing after a pack of really coward vamps.

"I'm just giving you some advantage! Wouldn't want you to feel bad when I leave you far behind!"

"Oh c'mon girlfriend you know I'm faster."

Buffy smiled. "Yeah right." She said under her breath and sprinting faster to catch up to the brunette girl.

They corner the pack of demons getting rid of two out of six pretty quick.

"Let's show us what you got." Buffy said tauntingly.

"You'll burn in hell when the doors to the underworld open!" Hissed one vamp.

"Blah blah blah death! Is that all you ever do?" The blonde slayer deflected a punch and delivered a jab to a vamps chin, grabbing his arm and throwing him onto his friends, making them all stumble to the ground.

"Vamp Bowling B?"

The blonde slayer shrugged.

After a while, the slayers disposed of the vampires leaving a fair amount of dust behind.

"What now?" Buffy asked.

"Now we have fun, c'mon B, let's go to the Bronze."

"Faith wait." She said grabbing the brunette's arm.

"What is it Twinkie?"

"This." She said pulling the slayer's head down to meet her lips in a scorching kiss.

Faith moaned and walked the blonde slayer back against a nearby wall pressing their bodies together.

Suddenly she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her lower abdomen. She gasped and opened her eyes only to stare back at the blonde's cold eyes.

"There, there Faithy… d'you really think I would trust you and let you back into my life? Silly girl." She said licking Faith's lower lip.

Faith looked at down and saw _her_ knife sticking out of her gut and her blood spreading quickly in her shirt.

"B…?" She rasped out confused.

"What is it sweetie? Does it hurt?" Buffy said sliding her hand off the hilt and into the wound coating her fingers with blood. "Gosh, I've always loved your blood…it's so beautiful." The blonde slayer took her bloody fingers to her mouth and cleaned them with her tongue closing her eyes in ecstasy, opening them a second later and kissing the speechless slayer. "It tastes good doesn't?" She removed the knife from the slayer's gut making her stumble in pain to the ground. The blonde slayer straddled the brunette's hips, leaning in closely to kiss her lustfully. "What's is it F? Cat got your tongue?" She leaned her head down and kissed her way up the slayer's collarbone to her neck. "God, I'm gonna miss this." She said before plunging the knife again into the girls abdomen making her scream in pain. She kissed the slayers earlobe and whispered, "Bye bye Faithy." Before thrusting the knife into the other slayer's heart.

* * *

Faith woke up with a gasp clutching her gut and swallowed a mouthful of water.

_What the fuck?_

She looked around and saw she was underwater!

She swam to the surface but something grabbed her ankles. She looked down and screamed when she saw the decaying hands of Allan Finch and the Professor's holding onto her leg firmly with rage in their eyes.

She kicked harder and faster but it seemed she was getting further away from the surface rather than reaching it.

She kicked and tried to free herself from the hold but she was quickly running out of oxygen and the lake was getting darker and colder.

She felt something crawling up her torso and locked down only to find their faces inches apart from her. With a last kick and shake of her body, the corpses dragged her body into the depths of the lake cursing, scratching and laughing at her.

* * *

The blonde slayer woke up startled only to find herself free falling.

She sucked in a breath terrified of the speed she was falling at. She fell through a very familiar portal only to hit the ground with a dull thud, making the air leave her lungs. She took a minute to compose herself before rubbing her bruised back and getting up on her feet.

She looked around and turned when felt a strong grip on her shoulder.

"Angel?"

Angel smiled sweetly before cracking a mischievous grin. "Wrong. Guess again." He said slapping her hard.

Buffy panicked. "Angelus?"

"Yeah baby? You missed me?" He grabbed her tossed her around making her hit a crypt's wall.

Buffy got on her feet swaying around trying to find some balance.

"B! Help!"

She turned towards the sound of the brunette slayer's voice.

"Yeah, be a good girl and save the damsel in distress." Taunted Angelus.

She ran to Faith finding Spike holding her against his crypt and Drusilla dancing around with her doll.

"Let go off her!"

Spike turned to look at her and rolled his eyes. "Okay." He said letting go of the brunette. "You're not fun slayer." He said before pouncing on her.

Angelus watched with delight before swatting the bleached man away and grabbing the blonde slayer by her shoulders lifting her up and twisting her arm.

Spike went to Drusilla and started to dance with her humming happily and leering at Buffy.

"She's damaged. Like a wounded stray puppy in the streets looking for love she looks in all the wrong places." Dru deviously sing-songed. "Poor puppy. Who's a bad bitch?"

Buffy screamed in pain trying to break free. Angelus threw her against a grave marker that broke upon impact with her body. He pulled to her feet before grabbing onto her shoulder and started punching her repeatedly in the face and gut.

"You are damaged." He said letting go of her and staring down at her bruised body. "You are completely twisted, you knew that Buffy Summers? That's why you look for somebody to fix, because you think of yourself as the greatest thing on earth. That's why you dated that weak man my [he rolls his eyes snickering] 'other' self is. Out of pity. That's why you fucked Spike, and I gotta tell you, Oh no, I didn't see that coming. Finally decided to have a little fun? And finally, that's why you fell for Faith. Oh, but I can't blame you. She's a thing of beauty." At that, an arm wrapped around Angelus' hips revealing Faith to be the owner of it. "She is so twisted... you really do know how to pick them." He said turning around and making out with Faith. He bit on her lip drawing out a little blood and drinking it greedily. "Mmm...Slayer's blood. You really oughta try it."

"What's the matter B? Don't like what you see?" Faith said bearing her neck out to Angelus so he started to lick at it. "Or... are you feeling left out?" Faith slid her hands down the vampire's trousers and grabbed his member making him buck and groan. "Mmm...so hard."

"What- how- why?" Buffy stammered.

"'What, how, why?'" Faith mocked her. "You truly are no fun girlfriend. Miss fucking goody two shoes. Always so superior with everybody else. 'My life is so hard.' You were giving such an amazing gift but all you do is use it for the greater good. God, all you do all day is whine! It's just makes me wanna make you shut the fuck up! "

"That makes two of us." Angelus said leaving Faith's neck to suck on her earlobe making the slayer moan.

"Although the thought of making you scream makes me wicked...wet." she said purring and running her hands up and down Angelus' body, grabbing his hand and sneaking it into her pants. The vampire rubbed her center and coated his fingers with her wetness. "What do you say love? Shall we make her scream?"

Angelus chuckled happily detangling himself from the brunette. "What do you say Buff? Are you up for some torture?"

Buffy looked at him defiantly, but for some reason she couldn't move nor speak.

"Mmm... A, I can smell her. I can smell how wet you are Buffy. Aren't you a naughty girl?" She straddled the blonde and ran her hands up and down the girl's body.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

Faith laughed. "But B, that's all you have ever wanted me to do... to fuck you senseless." She cupped the blonde's breasts giving them a little squeeze. "You can't lie to me twinkie. I could smell how wet you were that day at Angel's mansion. You think he couldn't smell you either? I can smell you B. Don't forget that." She positioned her sex over Buffy's and started grinding into her making the blonde slayer gasp. "Yeah... You like that don't you? Always fantasizing about me... you have a dirty mind Summers, your problem is that you want to be good for everybody. When we know that beneath all those lies you tell yourself and everybody, there's a beast like me, begging to be freed." Faith took out her knife and started carving into Buffy's skin random patterns. "We would love to have you in our... group." The brunette slayer leant to lick the girl's blood. "Mmm... so good. As I was saying, we would love to have you, the real you, in our group..*chuckle* God only knows you might be crazier than us, but... no. Miss Goody two shoes can't get that stick out of her ass. Because it wrooong. So it is much fun to torture you than simply killing you. Who knows? You might grow to like it. You know how Angelus is, and Spike and Dru are dying to play with you for a while. So be a good girl and we might make it hurt not so much."

Buffy seethes and turns to look around finding herself alone with the slayer.

"But, you know I'm selfish and I don't care how much they want to make you suffer because you're mine and no one else's."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why not? You killed me before, now is my time to kill you." She said taking of her tank top and revealing two ugly scars; one on her abdomen and the other on her heart. "Plus... it's so fun!"

Faith plunged the knife randomly, sometimes deep sometimes superficially for a while making her scream and cry out in agony.

"That's it B! Scream! That's music to my ears." She took the blonde's hands and lead it into her panties. "See how wet that's got me? You wouldn't want to disappoint me, would you?"

Buffy glared at Faith and tried to push away the girl but she was too weak.

"Uh uh, you do as I say. Now... frankly B, I thought I would enjoy this way too much but... it happens that I'm getting kinda bored. So..." She plunged the knife in the same place Buffy had stabbed her. Buffy cried out in pain. "How's that feel B? Good?" she smirked pleased with herself. "C'mon lover, give us a kiss." She leaned down and claimed the slayer's lips forcefully. "Mmm... I've had better." Faith started trailing the blonde's fresh wounds with the tip of her knife, leaning down to lick at the wounds. "Oh c'mon B! Have some fun! No? Okay then [she slashes the blonde's arm hard] How about now? Enjoying it yet?" She leant down and whispered, "This is how's meant to end between us. One of us dead. Did you really think we would love each other? That I would love you?" the brunette slayer began hitting repeatedly the blonde's face and torso, before stopping again running her hands gently over the petit slayer's face. "Well, let me make love to you."

For several painful minutes Faith showed the slayer the true meaning of pain until the blonde slayer begged her to stop. Faith licked and sucked on her earlobe one last time. "Good night B." She said stabbing her heart.

* * *

Faith opened her eyes feeling the water around her and hands disappear.

She looked around and saw the battered body of Buffy tied in a chair in the Summers' living room.

She went to help her but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who had been hurting the blonde. It was her. Faith.

Faith's double appeared behind Buffy with a variety of pointy things.

Faith couldn't move from her spot at the entrance of the living room.

She saw her double use various types of torture techniques on Buffy, who was barely conscious.

"Came to join us Faithy?" Asked her double. "Oh c'mon this is fun! You're not fun anymore." She said pouting. "Well B over here has been plenty fun, but I'm afraid there is just so much you can break somebody and I think we can agree B's... quite broken by now. C'mon Faith, join me."

Faith felt a pull in her gut. She closed her eyes in pain and when she opened them, she saw she had somehow merged with her double. "Now, let's say bye-bye to Buff shall we?"

Faith tried to stop her hands from hurting the battered slayer but she could only watch helplessly as she delivered fatal blows. "Let's let her in on a little secret shall we?" Faith caressed Buffy's face. In the back of her mind she felt her double laugh in delight. She felt the pleasure it gave her, and she felt sick. "I knew you were playing me that day at mansion." She whispered pulling Buffy's head back. "World's best actress after all." She kneeled by her sister slayer and licked her neck and stabbed repeatedly the blonde's chest. "Bye bye, B." She whispered once the blonde's heart beat for a last time.

* * *

A burst of light partially blinds the stunned slayers. Each of them opens their eyes to find themselves in a white bright empty corridor that seems to stretch forever, separated by a few yards.

"Faith?" Buffy asks wearily.

"B?"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know I was… I-I was, are we sharing a dream?"

"I don't know. I think we are."

The sound of drops hitting the ground reverts through the corridor making the sound almost deafening.

"Water?" Faith asked.

"I think so." Buffy looks around and her eye catches a very distinct color and texture. "Faith! You're bleeding!"

Faith looks down and sees the blood coming from her open wound in her abdomen pool at the floor and staining her clothes. "Why B? Why did you do it?" She asks accusingly.

"What? Faith I-" She feels the weight of a the knife in her hand. She tries to throw it away but it is firmly held by her hand. "I didn't I-I" She stumbles over her words and sees Faith fleeing away by one door. "Faith Wait! I'm not gonna hurt you! I'm sorry!" She says going after the slayer. She opens the door to find herself in a labyrinth version of the corridor. "Faith?" She calls out.

"Looking for me lover?" Buffy turns around and feels the sharp object pierce her skin, finding Faith smirking at her crazily. "Oops. Shouldn't run around with sharp objects."

"B!" The blonde slayer turned around and realized Bad Faith and her spilling blood were gone. "Run!"

Buffy turned to look at Faith questionably before none other than Kakistos appeared around the corner with a bunch of minions. She caught up to the fleeting brunette. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!' She said turning left and getting them deeper into the labyrinth.

The slayers abruptly came to a halt when they spotted the Mayor, with his hands in his pockets. "Firecracker! Nice of you to join us!" He clapped his hands. "Milk?"

Faith frowned and saw the blonde slayer coming to stand next to the Mayor and hugging him fondly.

"C'mon Faithy! We are all you want." The blonde said. Faith turned to go and take the passage in her right away from them when she came face to face with Buffy. "Uh uh uh! You're staying." Buffy's fangs suddenly elongated plunging her them into the stunned slayer's neck and drinking greedily.

Faith weakly fought back feeling her life source escaping out of her into the blonde's mouth.

Buffy opened her eyes and found her mouth filled with a familiar substance before her eyes widened and she pulled back from the weak slayer. "Faith! Oh god! What have I done?" She blinked and when she opened her eyes again she found herself in the mansion standing before Angel with the sword she held in her hands deeply embedded in her lover.

"B-Buffy?" Angel rasped out before being sucked back into the portal.

"No!" She cried before falling on her knees.

"C'mon B, up." Faith said getting her to her feet with a sweet smile on her face. "Shh… it was just a bad dream."

The blonde looked around and found she now was in the bronze. She felt arms encircling her from behind and turned to find Angel nuzzling her neck tenderly and swaying her around. "Hey."

"Faith? Angel? What's going on?"

"Shhh..." The former kissed her lips while the other nuzzled her neck.

Buffy felt something slipping from her hand and heard the metallic clatter of her ring hit the floor. She bent down to pick it up and found the decaying and accusatory features of Angel and Faith glaring at her.

"This is your entire fault! The day we met you was the day everything began to fall apart! You ruined our life!" Angel bellowed.

"God no, please I, I didn't… I was only, I-I, please I'm so sorry." She said with tears running down her face and once again falling to her knees.

"So pathetic." Faith said full of disgust. She bent to pick her up and felt the blonde tense up and gasp.

The younger girl shook her head and looked around in confusion and looked at the girl in her arms, seeing a stake embedded in the girl's heart. The stake firmly held in her hand. "What? Oh God B! I-I'm so sorry. I- please don't die!"

"I hate you." Buffy's voice was filled with venom. She stabbed Faith before she breathed one last time.

* * *

Buffy woke up with a gasp clutching her chest and looking around horrified, before turning the light on and stumbling into the bathroom splashing water on her face; her tears mingling with the cool liquid.

"Wha... what'd just happen?"

She stared at her reflection noticing her puffy and bloodshoot eyes.

"What have I done? What did I do?" She sat on the cool floor hugging her knees to her chest. "It is not real... it was just a nightmare, just a nightmare..."

_Blood... sweet and warm... let it spill..._

_

* * *

_

Faith cried out in anguish and pain waking up from the nightmares, panting and struggling to breathe. She tried to sit up and a gasp escaped her lips when she felt a stabbing burning pain in her gut.

She looked down at her abdomen. She was bleeding.

Her scar was a fresh wound and so was the blood tainting her bed sheets.

"What...?" She stared at the blood covering her hands. "What the hell's going on?"

Faith got up and took out the first aid kit trying to stop the blood loss unable to stop her thoughts from running wild and untamed in her head.

"What did I do?" She asked echoing the blonde's question and running her hands through her hair lying down on the floor.

... _over the doors of hell... From beneath... let it burn..._


	34. Chapter 34

Ok, here you go. I won't update as fast as I would like to cuz... yunno I'm still suffering from that writer's block but here you go.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 34

Faith took her hand off her wound noticing how slayer healing was already kicking in. She got up and went to the kitchen for some ice and water from the freezer, drinking the latter while pressing the other to her wound.

"What the fuck is going on?"

She was glad that, although the wound _felt_ deep, it actually wasn't as deep as it had been, so she didn't bleed to death.

It wasn't the first time the scar ached but it was the first time it bled. She would wake up sometimes feeling as she had been stabbed again and as if she had the knife deeply embedded in her gut, but when she reached her hand to it, she would found the hilt missing and her scar being just what it was; a scar; healed skin.

Her vivid nightmares were the reason why she had a cell to herself and as isolated as possible from everybody else's without being in solitary confinement. It was not as if she would was a sleepwalker and would hit somebody, but rather the trashing and sometimes shouts that had the prison make some exceptions with her, such as letting her sleep during the day so she wouldn't disturb anybody or letting her stay in her cell whenever she wanted to; take night strolls (in the company and under the watchful eye of the guards obviously) through the complex and walk in the yard.

Although she had had some amazingly disturbing and mind shattering nightmares that had the Warden considering having her transferred to an asylum, it had never been like this. She had never bled for no apparent reason. Yes, sometimes she would wake up with a scratch or two but she could easily see that she had caused them to herself in her sleep; so this time when she woke up and found an open wound and just not _any_ wound, with no claw marks nor any kind of sharp object nearby that could have been used, she panicked.

She started wondering if her counterpart had the same dreams. Had they really shared a dream? If so, why would they share something so twisted and violent? Things had never been like that between them, and she hoped they would never be.

She had had her share of craziness but not to that extent. At least not with _her_. The person she was on those dreams related to her in a way but she was sure most of that craziness was added. Everything was so twisted and made as much sense as a cow swimming in a lake calling herself a goose would. A bonnet wearing cow at that.

What was the point of those dreams? To show each other the extent of the power they had? How dark they could be? Really were? How it could have been like _that_ had they fallen prey in darkness claws? What was going on? The darkness within them? You could not call those dreams prophetic, could you? That wasn't meant to happen, was it?

The demon had shown her a soulless Buffy but not like that. The soulless girl she saw looked more like an animated corpse compared to this wild one. This other version of the blonde looked more like... her. Like she had been in L.A; crazy; psychotic.

She once told the older girl _they_ were the law. Unstoppable. Rulers. Their way was the way. Chosen to protect at all costs; not restrained buy human laws if the sacrificing of one life meant saving the life of millions. The chosen two. An unstoppable force. A prophecy and a legend. They were the ones chosen, not them. Born to do it, die doing it. Simple as that. Whatever got in the way should be taken out.

Faith should have been taken out. Yet here she was in her version of redemption because the blonde could not kill her and her lover couldn't let her be killed.

What was the point of those dreams then? Were they meant to be enemies? To turn on each other and fight to the death until one only one was standing? Who tipped the balance and who kept it? Was it really meant to be just a chosen, the chosen?

But there had been something. She heard something while she was dreaming and when she woke up. She just couldn't make it out.

It was the hissing whisper of a snake in her ear. The flames licking at her skin, bruising and wild. A promise of something. A warning. A breathy voice full of wisdom and dread foreshadowing something she should be aware of. What it was, she didn't know and the dreams were not helping at all.

Should she be weary of Buffy? Of herself?

Was that it?

_

* * *

_

Buffy woke up with a sore upper body and bags under her eyes in the cold tiled floor of the bathroom.

She got to her feet and stared at her ghostly reflection in the mirror. Sighing, she splashed some cold water on her face before grabbing her toothbrush and weakly brushing her teeth. When she was done, she locked the door and removed her clothes shaking her body for any bruises she might not be aware. Her hands move of their own accord towards her abdomen resting on the place she had inflicted a wound in someone else. She sighed again and filled the tub with lukewarm water before slipping in and closing her eyes.

Buffy didn't mind -in fact she didn't notice- when the water had turned uncomfortably cold. She submerged and held her breath for as long as she could with her eyes tightly shut, graceful that she couldn't feel her warm tears slid through her cheeks.

Warmth didn't feel right.

The cold kept her from feeling the hot blood in her hands. How it had slid through her fingers, tainting her hand with the precious red. How she had to throw away her shirt when the brunette's blood wouldn't come out. How good it had felt when the warm liquid was leaving her body nestling itself on Angel's body. How sickened she felt when Faith's blood held some appeal to her.

Warmth didn't feel right, because when she came back, when she was brought to life again, she felt as if she was on fire. And now, her spark of life was quickly dissipating once again.

* * *

The older slayer dragged her freezing and aching body out of the bathtub wrapping herself up in a fluffy towel before going into her room.

She stared at her messy bed and pondered whether she should sleep off her weariness but quickly dismissed the idea not wanting to risk another bad dream filled slumber. She dressed in comfy, yet trendy, sweatpants and slipped on Faith's hoodie, sighing when her nostrils caught the brunette's unique aroma.

* * *

"Wow, you look like hell." Dawn bluntly told her sister once she entered the kitchen.

Normally Buffy would have a comeback at hand or make a smartass reply but today she only smiled – or attempted to- and rubbed her tired eyes dropping into a chair. "Yeah."

Dawn frowned and neared her sister. "Buff, what's wrong?"

Buffy shook her head and attempted another failed smiled. "Nothing. Didn't get much sleep."

"Hey guys! How's-wow Buff, you look like hell!"

Buffy chuckled. "So I've been told."

"Are you okay? You look a little sick." Willow touched her friend's forehead. "You're a little hot. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"No." Buffy looked at her worried family and filled a glass with water taking a few pills for her throbbing headache. "See? It's just a headache, I'll be fine really. I just didn't get much sleep."

"Shouldn't you catch up on those hours?"

"Nope. I feel like taking a walk actually." The blonde grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl and walking to the back door. "See you later."

"I still think you should rest!" Willow called after her.

"_I'll have that in mind!"_

Dawn turned to look at Willow and the both of the frowned worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?"

Willow sighed. "I don't know. So... funny shapes?" She asked moving towards the pantry.

Dawn smiled. "Yeah." She replied somewhat uncertain noticing the wiccan's awkward face.

It wasn't like the both of them were uncomfortable with each other, it was just that the house felt empty with just the two of them.

* * *

Giles was just leaving his place when he found the brunette slayer in front of his building.

"Well hello Faith."

Faith smiled but Giles noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes. "'sup G?"

"Leaving for work. Would you care to join me?" Giles wanted to ask what was bothering the girl, but he knew that Faith would tell him when she was ready. After all, she was the one on his porch.

"Actually... I was thinking we could talk?"

"Sure dear, do you want to take a walk?"

Faith shrugged and followed Giles who walked in the direction of a park.

They sat in a bench in front of a beautiful pond with ducks swimming and refreshing in the water with the occasional elderlies throwing bits of bread at them.

"What is it dear? You seem troubled."

Faith took a deep breath and stood up pacing in front of her ex- watcher. "Last night... I've always had this very realistic dreams right? I mean... I, well sometimes they seem so real that I can't discern whether I'm living it or dreaming it." Giles nodded prompting her to continue. "When... when I was in coma I think I- there was always a pattern in my dreams and that pattern was Buffy and me being stabbed by her. It repeated over and over again in different scenarios but I always ended being stabbed, no matter how much I ran she always found me. And throughout all that time everything felt so real..." Faith sighed and sat on the grass next to the bench. "Anyway, I guess me being all crazy and stuff kinda made matters worse and my dreams intensified even more. So much that I had a cell of my own and slept during the day so I wouldn't wake up anybody. But still no matter how real it felt, I would always wake up and know that it was just a nightmare. A dream. But yesterday... yesterday was awful." She looked up at him and Giles gasped at the tears in her eyes and how lost she looked feeling his own eyes welling up and that's when he noticed how Faith had kept her hand in her abdomen all the time. "Giles, yesterday was crazy... It had never been like _that_... so intense." She got up again and started pacing. "Giles, I woke up this morning and I was bleeding." Giles' eyes widened. "In here." The brunette signaled her gut.

"Dear lord." Rupert Giles ran a hand through his head. "Are you okay?" Faith gave him a _clearly-I'm-not _look. "That was stupid I'm sorry. Is it... open? Has it healed?"

Faith shook her head. "No. It already healed."

"Was it deep?"

Faith sighed. "That's the thing... it is merely superficial but I bleed like I had been stabbed in my sleep. I mean I woke up cuz I felt I had been stabbed and still had the knife in me but there wasn't anything. It still took a while 'til it stopped bleeding. This has never happened before." She looked at him. "I think, I think Buffy and I shared the dreams... at least one. Please don't tell her about this."

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is it safe to assume that the dreams were anything but pretty?"

Faith snickered. "Violent and a half. The stuff we did... we hurt each other bad there Giles. We _killed_ each other... over and over again. I _enjoyed_ it. She enjoyed it. We were completely out of our minds! There was so much blood and rage and confusion... everything was so overwhelming. It truly was a nightmare."

Giles stood up and rubbed the distraught brunette's back. "I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

"It has to be the spell."

"The spell the demons..."

"Yes. A mind altering spell. We need to perform the counter spell as soon as possible." Faith and Giles started walking.

"Wait! Please don't tell Buffy about the wound."

Giles stopped and looked at her square in the eye. "I won't dear. This is something you have to resolve for yourselves."

Faith nodded. "Thanks."

He gave her a friendly smile followed by a quick one-arm hug. "Don't worry dear."

* * *

Buffy took a jog through Sunnydale ending up in the Mansion. She stayed there for a while before deciding to head to the magic box and talk to Giles before leaving for work.

It seemed the dreams were on loop on her brain and over and over again she went over them trying to figure out what had happened. She wasn't sure but she felt at some point she had shared her dreams with Faith. And if that were true... well that was a big step back for them.

She had never had such wild dreams. True the prophetic dreams were anything but nice, but something of this magnitude had never occurred.

She walked her weary body through the store's entrance and came face to face with the girl that had seldom left her thoughts.

When she met the other slayer's eyes she knew. They had shared the dreams.

Buffy looked down and stared at her feet clueless as to what to say. "Hey..."

Faith nodded in acknowledgement. "Hey..." She said guardedly making the blonde slayer tear up.

Giles cleared his throat uncomfortable with the sudden suffocating tension. "Buffy... please have a seat." Giles cleared his throat yet again.

The blonde did as she was told while Faith stood next to the counter far away from her.

"Buffy, did you have a troubled sleep?" Buffy nodded. "Faith experienced some nightmares as well. I believe is the spell the demons casted. I have already begun mixing everything we need but it is going to take a while to be ready so we can stop the effects it is having on both of you."

"They were just dreams right?" Buffy said in a small voice causing the Giles and Faith's throats to tighten.

Giles sighed. "Yes. But if we let it go on, it might become reality. The spell alters your state of mind making you do things you wouldn't normally do or even dream of doing. If we let it go on it is going to alter your psyche and you won't know if you are dreaming or not."

"Faith I-I'd never... I, Faith please I..." The blonde stumbled over her words. How could she say she would never stab the girl when she had done it already?

"Buffy, is okay. Just dreams remember? A spell. Not us."

"Faith I-"

Faith sighed. "I know Buffy, I know. Just... not now." Faith said crossing her arms head cast low.

_Buffy_... The blonde slayer thought. _Buffy... not B... _

Buffy got up. "I uh, I have to go. See you guys later."

Giles watched his 'daughter' with sad expression before turning to face Faith. "I'll let you both know when we can perform the spell."

Faith nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Faith? Don't push her away." Faith nodded reluctantly. "Don't let her push you away either."

Faith gave a last nod before she followed her sister slayer's step, leaving a worried Giles behind.

Anya's head peeked out of the room along with her body and walked to him coming from the basement. "What was that all about?"

"I'm afraid things are bound to get a little tense around here. Could you be a dear and let the other's know to come here as soon as they can?" Giles walked past her and retreated to the basement.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Thank you all for coming." Giles stood by the counter holding a steaming cup of tea.

"Where are Buffy and Faith?" Willow asked frowning.

"At work."

"So, what was so urgent?" Xander asked.

"As you may or may not be aware, yesterday night Buffy and Faith ran into three Engrden demons who casted a mind altering spell upon them." He made a pause. "This morning I was made aware that the spell in fact had worked."

"How?" Willow asked.

"The spell interferes with the girl's dreams displaying a rather violent version of themselves. My conclusion is that by getting them into such vivid and specific situations the spell will influence them permanently making them unable to discern what reality is and what is not, cornering them into taking life or death situations therefore defending themselves from the other only with one possible outcome." He took a seat next to Xander. "Unfortunately, I can't draw more conclusions since I haven't talked with the girls yet. Faith came to me and described me some of what they experienced, but I'm afraid we need Buffy's side of the story too."

"Did they share the dreams? Slayer dreams?" Tara asked.

"I'm afraid so. To what extent I am not aware, but Faith did mention she felt Buffy throughout some of the dreams."

"We need to know what happened." Tara said. "I know both of them are likely to not tell us everything that happened and I don't blame them but, I think there's more to those dreams; more to the spell."

"Yes… until then we just have to wait until we can perform the spell."

"But, what happened?" Willow asked.

"It is not my place to tell you what Faith confided I me, but we have agreed on telling you that the girls killed each other several times and that it was highly vivid."

"You mean they felt _everything_?" Xander asked.

"Yes; I'm afraid so."

"Wow, no wonder Buffy was so down this morning." Willow replied wide eyed.

"This is the second time they share dreams right? I mean, Buff said she shared a dream with Faith after she put her in a coma. I'm still not over how freaky that is." The beady-eyed man supplied.

Willow shrugged. "As far as we know; they might have shared more dreams but they might not be conscious about it."

"In any case we've always known that the slayer connection between them has always been stronger, more attuned than Buffy's and Kendra's. It is only normal that it escalates to higher points during their sleep."

"Mystical energy reinforces during physical rest." Willow said.

"The bond strengthens in their dreams." Anya said.

"You know what they say, that what you dream is what you want. Who you are in your dreams is who you really are. The subconscious shows you things you crave for, what you don't want to accept you truly want; what you are; who you are."

"So you are saying Buffy wishes to kill Faith? I don't think so Will." Xander shook his head.

"No, no. I guess that's where the spell comes in. It messes up with what you are and desire." She made a pause. "Like shows you your doppelganger or something. Like you other self or dark self."

"...What they are capable of doing…" Xander nodded slowly. "Like if they had been raised to do evil that's how much evil they would do?"

"Exactly."

"An untamable force." Giles agreed.

"Ying-yang. The spell exploits that theory to a completely new level. Instead of showing them their usual selves, it shows them that dark side of them times a hundred".

"But I mean we already know how dangerous that is but… look, for example we know Faith and what she did right? I mean, wouldn't it be easier to lure her back into it?"

Tara shook her head. "I don't think Faith was ever into it." When they looked at her weirdly she explained. "She might have touched it. But I don't think Faith was ever… embraced by it. I don't know about you, but I couldn't think of something more dangerous than a truly dark and rogue slayer."

Giles nodded. "I agree with you. She had a small taste of it, but it wasn't more than her own insanity and doubts. She saw a glimpse of it and refused it. That's why she's here. A slayer is a weapon and if it were to fall in the wrong hands… hell, have mercy on us."

Willow and Xander nodded reluctantly. "Okay… so, what's the point of this?"

"I'm afraid I don't know yet."

"Do you want us to talk to them?" Tara asked.

Giles nodded. "Yes, but do not pressure them into anything. I would like for them to come to us but time seems to be running short for us."

"I don't think Buffy will open up to me." Willow said sheepishly. "I mean, it's a Faith matter and well, I've kinda always dismissed every chance Buffy wanted to talk to me about her, plus you know, Faith and I not the best of friends."

"I'll talk to her." Tara said.

"Then who gets Faith?" Xander asked. "Cuz I've been there, done that and didn't like it."

"I will talk to her. She's already opened up to me about this." Giles turned to Tara. "The counter spell is not going to stop it right away. They are going to have more nightmares for at least another night. I was thinking we could perform another spell to lessen the effects."

"You could." Willow said. "But it might lessen the effects of the counter spell."

"Or make it worse." Giles agreed.

"So, are we meeting them here?" Xander asked.

"Yes but I think it would be a good idea if we talk with them somewhere else... Tara, get Buffy to meet you somewhere. I'll be out with Faith. I'm meeting her at my place in... twenty minutes." He stood up and gathered his coat. "We'll meet back here in two hours. Willow, I suggest you look into finding a spell that doesn't interfere with the other. Xander pick up Dawn from school." The carpenter nodded. "Good, I will see you all later. Tara, do you want me to drop you off at Buffy's?"

Tara nodded. "Yes please. Bye guys."

* * *

Giles drove slowly. After all, knowing Faith she would show up at least fifteen minutes later than agreed and he was also giving Buffy time to arrive home.

"What did Faith tell you?" Tara inquired.

"She told me she's always had very graphic, very powerful dreams, very stirring nightmares but yesterday's were more perturbing than ever. They killed each other, played with each other and felt everything they did and was done to them. I guess their connecting severed the spell."

"What about Buffy?"

Giles sighed and took a right turn. "She looked very distraught this morning but she didn't say anything. I believe she came to talk to me but seeing Faith threw her off balance." He stopped at a red light. "Faith mentioned something about her coma." Tara frowned. "It seems she had a repeated dream in which Buffy would always come after her bearing the knife and stabbing her. No matter how much she ran, Buffy always found her."

"You think in these dreams Buffy stabbed her as well?"

"I don't think. I know she did." At Tara's look he explained. "Faith woke up this morning with an open wound."

"Goddess!" Tara gasped figuring out which wound.

"Yes. Keep it to yourself please. Try to find out if Buffy was hurt, physically hurt as well."

"Is Faith okay?"

"She said it bled for a little while but that's it. That is why she woke up." Giles rubbed his chin. "I think we should call Spike; have him get one of the demon's bodies. We might be able to get rid of everything faster than with the spell."

Tara nodded. "I think that's a good idea." Giles pulled over and she got out. "Thank you. We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

Buffy entered her home throwing her backpack harshly on the floor.

"'m home!" She sniffed the air and got a whiff of a delicious aroma coming from the kitchen. "Mmm... smells good."

"Hello Buffy."

"Tara, hi."

Tara handed Buffy a steamy cup of tea along with some home baked cookies. "Heard you weren't feeling so well."

"Thanks." Buffy smiled and followed the wiccan to the living room sitting next to her on the couch.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Tara smiled and bit into a warm cookie. "But I need to know if there was... anything prophetic, anything the dreams tried to tell you."

"Aside from the fact that Faith and I are meant to kill each other?" Buffy bitterly said.

"If that were true, there would only be one of you right now."

"What if it's true Tara? What if we are really meant to kill the other? What if-"

"Buffy stop. If that were true you would have kill each other the second you set eyes on the other. Did it happen? No."

"But I almost killed her."

"Did you want to kill her?"

"No!"

"Do you want to kill her?"

"No!"

"Then listen to me. Buffy, the spell is twisting everything up. That is why I need to know what else happened, this dreams are trying to tell you something but I assure you it has nothing to do with you killing each other."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Why aren't you?" Tara asked. "I've seen you both. _Really _seen you. You auras can't lie. I've seen how you are with her, how you light up with her and how she does with you. Trust me; what you auras tell me is very far from wanting the other dead." She placed a comforting hand on Buffy's thigh. "I know you don't want to talk about it but if you wish I could take a look and try to figure it out."

"No. That's not something I even want to know about, to remember... I don't want to traumatize you or anything."

"That's okay. Why don't you tell me how it started? What was the first dream like?"

"Uh... It was pretty normal actually. Faith and I were chasing after some vampires; we slew them and, and then I-I... then I... then, well then... yeah..." She sighed. "Then the second dream, I fell through the portal and ended up in a cemetery with none other than Angelus, Drusilla and Spike. To say it was twisted is an understatement... then Faith got back at me, but I don't... I don't think we shared that dream." She paused and cocked her head to the side. "Wait... one of the vamps said something... something like 'when the doors of hell open you'll die' or something like that. I think I've heard that so many times that it is drilled to my head."

"It could mean something."

"Then there was this part where Faith and I realized we were sharing the dreams. We were in this... long white corridor and it got even freakier cuz we were helping each other then one of us turned against the other. I mean, we saw Kakistos and the Mayor... Angel..." The blonde slayer got up and started pacing the room. "I killed her Tara... and I enjoyed it. I felt amazing whenever I saw blood coming out of Faith's body. I could feel her enjoyment as well whenever she hurt me."

"Buffy, it was just a nightmare. That is not you."

"But it could be me... it could be us."

"I won't lie to you. Yes, it could be, it could have been but it isn't and it won't. That might be another reality or something... if things had gone differently but Buffy, look where you two stand now. You are working together, side by side as it is meant to be." She pulled the pacing slayer into the couch again and hugged her rubbing circles on her back.

"Thanks." Buffy hugged the wiccan tightly. "You always make me feel better."

"Well, that's me." Tara said before her face started getting a little blue. "Buffy, as much as I love you and love to make you feel better... breathing is becoming an issue."

Buffy pulled away sheepishly. "Sorry... slayer strength."

"It's okay." Tara smiled taking a deep breath. "Can't help you if I'm not breathing. Now tell me, how did you feel when you woke up?"

"Dreadful... I felt empty. Numb. Broken... awful." She paused. "You know, now that I think about it, there... there was something... I felt like there was something I knew; something I should know about, but... I don't know what."

"That's good!" Buffy raised her eyebrows. "I mean, n-not g-good because there were all those horrible things but good as in we now know the dreams really were trying to tell you something. We just have to ask Faith if she felt that too."

"So... what do we do now?"

"Now we head back to the Magic Box."

"Is Faith going to be there?"

"Yes. Now c'mon; be brave Buffy."

"Brave Buffy is currently unavailable; would you like to leave a message?"

"Tell her to get to the Magic Box as soon as she can."

"But she's in an isolated tropical island; the message will take some time to reach her. Oh how I envy her."

"C'mon Buffy, the sooner we do this, the sooner we get rid of that horrible spell."

"...I can hear the sound of the waves lapping against the shores..."

Tara raised her eyebrows at the daydreaming slayer. "Oookay... let's go."

"She's probably having some Pina Coladas while tanning in a beach full of tan well-built guys... probably having of two those guys rubbing some sun screen lotion on her... relaxing on the beach..." Buffy pouted getting up. "I wanna be brave Buffy." She put on a determined face. "I'll be Brave Buffy."

"I love how you just totally talked yourself into it." Tara said following Buffy out the door.

"I'm efficient like that." She made another face. "And apparently crazy. I got problems."

"Who am I to disagree?" Tara joked making the other blonde glare at her.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Two hours later, the spell was successfully performed and the slayers were asleep in the workout room for the spell to work faster.

"Why would the demons want that?" Tara asked. "I mean, if those demons wish to keep the balance a confrontation between the slayers is bound to end up with one of them dead and the other severely hurt."

"Two birds, one stone." Willow replied.

"Yes but in a way it doesn't make any sense. Look, these demons, the Engrden, practically drip magic of their pores. If they wanted the slayers to kill each other they would have cast another spell." She looked at Giles who was nodding to himself. "When I took a look at their auras nothing was disrupted."

Willow mulled it over. "You think this could be a prophetic dream of some sort."

"Yes."

"Faith and Buffy killing each other?" Xander asked lost.

"No." Giles took of his glasses. "I see where Tara is coming from. There has to be more to the dreams."

"Role reversal." Dawnie and Willow said in unison smiling at each other. Yeah, they are smart alright?

"Yes." Tara nodded. "Buffy mentioned something about a vampire saying 'when the door of hell opens, you'll die."

"Okay, I'm officially lost." Xander said stopping their ranting.

"What we are saying is that if the slayers are busy killing each other, who's killing the slayers? What are the demons doing? If there's a confrontation between them then one of them has gone all bad and crazy or the two of them have but they realize there's only room for one rogue slayer. They are killing a human instead of slaying demons. A shift in energy. The biggest and strongest foe, the one that can take them out is their absolute equal. Themselves. A confrontation of forces. "

"Okay… a little less lost."

"Wait let me see the demons." Anya asked gesturing for the book. "Aha! I know these fellas. They are actually called Jhgikl'r Engrden Nhjivrl."

"The ghjghjr what?" Xander asked.

"Jhgikl'r Engrden Nhjivrl. Easy." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"For you."

"Anyway, I think humans shortened to something they could pronounce."

"You mentioned you know the demons." Giles prompted.

"Yes. Well never actually met one of them but know of them. They work with the PTB."

"And..."

"And? That's it. That's all I know. I think they help with prophecies, premonitions and such."

"So they are good demons, right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes. Although you can never be too sure. The PTB aren't a favorite among anybody. Be it demons, wizards, monks and such. That is why the demons work WITH the power's and not FOR the Powers. The Powers are sometimes too complicated and rather demanding. Oh, and selfish."

"Yes well, now we have to wait and see if the girls can remember whatever message was sent across."

"Isn't a little dangerous to have them sleeping so close to each other?" Dawn asked. "I mean, they did have all those nasty dreams."

"Don't worry dear, the counter spell is effectively blocking out the nightmares and any wicked thoughts."

"But you said before they are going to have more nightmares for at least one more night."

"Yes but the counter spell is, well, fresh and it is at its strongest right now, giving them a chance to rest peacefully and make up for last night's lost sleep."

* * *

Faith stretched snuggling into the warmth beside her before opening her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Buffy's peaceful features, and then the trail of drool from the blonde's mouth to the mat.

She chuckled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind the girl's ear making the sleeping slayer mumble something and snuggle into her hand. The brunette thanked whatever spell the sorcerer had performed feeling her wariness slip away if only a little and relaxed next to her sister slayer enjoying the warmth of their connection.

She smiled and gasped when the blonde wrapped an arm around her and rested her head on her chest mumbling some more before her breathing settled into a soft snore.

_Uh... now what? What do I do?_

Buffy snuggled further into Faith and draped a leg across the brunette's body.

_Okay, okay, don't freak out. Freaking out! What do I do? This is... this is... strangely good... No! No! I don't cuddle! _

"_...Mr. Gordo... don't die..._"

Despite herself, Faith couldn't help but laugh at Buffy and find her endearingly cute.

"Wow... shaking..." Buffy said opening one eye. "Boobs. Round boobs." She opened her other eye and tilted her head up noticing the dark slayer. "Faith. Faith's boobs." Her open eyes widened comically. "Yagh! Boob! I mean Faith!" Buffy said disentangling herself from her counterpart. "Faith!"

Faith laughed harder. "Jesus B, one day you throw yourself at me, the other you jump away from me as if I had some contagious disease. Really, make up your mind girl." Buffy glared at her. "Plus you were totally cuddling up to me."

Buffy blushed. "Sorry. I tend to do that."

"It's okay B. One minute longer and I woulda had to throw you off or you would have drool all over me."

"I don't drool."

Faith gestured to her cheek and pointed at the floor. "I think the mat begs to differ."

"Whatever... one minor incident. Plus I was tired I had all the right to drool. For all I know that's your drool." The blonde wiped her cheek clean.

"Okay. Ew."

Buffy shrugged noncommittally. "I was asleep, you and your drool plotted against me." She cleaned the drool nonetheless. It wasn't like it was a pool; it was just a little bit.

Faith laughed. "Yeah right."

Buffy straightened up and sat in a lotus position. "Are we... are we okay?"

"Mmm... yes? No? Kinda?"

"So, we are not okay but... we're okay. For now."

Faith sighed and draped an arm over her head. "I guess... I mean... we need to talk about that, about everything... but how do we know when it is the time to?"

"Do you feel like now is the time?"

Faith rested on her elbows. "Not really. I don't want to talk about it just because of some nightmares pushed us into it."

"Me neither. Maybe we'll know when the right time comes."

"Maybe we will." Faith smirked. "Cliché."

"Faith... did you get the feeling we needed to know something when you woke up?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah but I couldn't tell what."

"Did you slay with me? In the dreams I mean."

"Uh, yes, that's how it started."

"Then you heard what that vamp said."

"Yeah, something about the gates to the underworld opening or something."

* * *

"So that's it. 'You'll die when the gates to the underworld open.'" Buffy announced.

"The hellmouth would be my guess." Xander said.

"Somebody is going to try to open the hellmouth. Mark perhaps?"

Faith frowned. "I don't know about you but this guy sounds like pure blah blah blah and no action to me."

"I hope you right dear, but we know better than to underestimate our enemies. After all, he could be in the possession of the other gem. That's enough for us to be wary of him."

"Have you tried that locator spell yet?"

"Yes. Nothing showed up. Not even the ones we had. The gems must carry a cloaking spell with them."

"How about the other spell?"

"I tried a minor one to try and see where they were before but I couldn't risk opening a vortex to another dimension."

"Cranking up the juice is bound to open a portal. Got it." Faith said.

"Yes..." Giles agreed with her

"So what do we do now? I mean both of us felt like there was something we should know and... well, we still don't know what so..."

"And you said we are gonna visit Bizarro Zone one more time, so do you think we'll get more prophetic stuff?"

"Yes. That's why the counter spell doesn't stop it immediately."

"But whenever we get prophetic dreams they aren't so violent." Faith said making everybody look at her weirdly. "They are mostly confusing and stuff." She felt the need to explain.

Faith got prophetic dreams? Apparently.

"Well this was given to you and practically forced into you, so it is not a regular slayer dream."

"Is it still going to be so violent?" Faith asked the ex-watcher.

"Let's hope not dear."

* * *

Nightmares plagued the slayers by night again making them trash around and faces contort in pain and fear with small sounds escaping their throats and mouth.

The energy in the hellmouth as usual had risen during the night.

In a dungy room, somewhere dark and cave-y, a single purple gem lit the surrounding darkness and a swirling passage was revealed in a tiny burst of energy. The room was light up and runes and unknown languages and dialects could be seen written on its walls, floors and every available surface.

A gust of wind invaded the cave carrying the tiniest sound of chanting voices vibrating in deep guttural synchronicity.

At the school's basement; the hellmouth's seal began glowing with the smallest flicker of white light while the ground shook in what could be described as an Earthy sigh, barely registering in the thousands of seismometer around the world, not enough to cause any kind of seismic activity but enough to agitate and make the underground creatures stare greedily at the door to the world they once had had access to and the thousands of portals that very door would open and could open to.

* * *

Buffy was fighting Faith on the rooftop.

_Buffy_

She plunged the knife and punched Faith hard on the head knocking her out.

_Buff_

She carried the brunette firefighter style away from the building and walked slowly but surely towards the souled vampire's mansion, impervious to the brunette's blood staining her clothes.

_B_

She opened the mansion's doors with a kick and went to her boyfriend's room dropping the brunette unceremoniously on the ground and watched as Angel drank from the slayer.

_Anne_

When the vamp had his fill, making sure Faith remained alive like the good _man_ he was, Buffy walked to him and staked him, watching him turned to dust with a surprised and pained expression. She knelt by Faith's side and turned her over, driving her stake into her heart.

_Summers_

She chuckled and dipped her fingers into the girl's wound using some blood to paint her cheeks red and the girl's lips with the crimson color before kissing the death slayer's lips.

She smiled maniacally and tapped the dead slayer's cheek.

"Two birds... one stake."

She cackled again and skipped all the way out of the mansion.

"Two down…seven to go…"

_Murderer_

* * *

Blood. Guts. Severed arms and legs. Piles of dust and rumble. Everywhere.

_Faith_

Sweat dripping into her eyes clouding her view. Her throat raw from all the screaming. Her arms and legs held in the iron grip of her foes being forced to watch. Tears escaping her eyes mingling with her sweat and sliding down her cheeks.

_Faithy_

Diana being tortured and slaughtered right in front of her. Torn into pieces as if she were a piece of paper.

_F_

Kakistos cackling maniacally holding something that was belonged inside Diana's body.

_Firecracker_

Faith broke away from the grip and dusted the vamps that were holding her, but she didn't notice when that happened.

She had her sight set on Kakistos and the sword laying a few feet away from her.

_Whore_

She heard Kakistos shout out an order and the next thing she saw was the decapitated heads of demons and vampires rolling by her while she kept walking towards the ancient vampire.

_Scumbag_

She felt his heavy claws grab her neck and before he could squeeze, she sliced the sword on his face opening and awful gap and felt him let go off her howling in pain.

She felt to the ground breathing heavily and let a sob escape her throat when she recognized one of her watcher's eyeballs in the ground.

_Trash_

Faith stood up and ran as fast as she could to get away from it.

Never stopping 'til she got to Sunnydale.

Only in this nightmare, she never made it out of the warehouse district. Never made it out of Boston.

Because there _she _stood. Waiting for her. Along with _them_... and the blood in her gut and hands never washed away.

She was home.

_Psycho_

* * *

_Make her bleed... _

_"Buffy! Please don't!" _Faith howled in pain.

_Make her pay..._

_"Faith! Don't do this please! Snap out of it!"_

_She deserves it..._

_"Agh! B! Buffy! Please! Stop! No more please!"_

_She's made you suffer..._

_"Shut up bitch! Just shut the fuck up Buffy!"_

_She's made us suffer..._

_"This is MY town! I'm the slayer! You are trash! A mistake!"_

_Let her bleed..._

_"Fucking goody-two-shoes!"_

_Let her suffer..._

_"You are a whore! A psycho! You are NOTHING!"_

_Kill her..._

_"This was meant to be MY town! You ruined it! You took everything from me!"_

_How does it taste?_

_"You are disgusting! When I look at you all I see is trash! I despise you!"_

_Kill her..._

_"You should've stayed dead like you were meant to! All you are now is a reanimated corpse! Nothing but a zombie!"_

_Good?_

_"I'm the better slayer. I've always been. And I won't let a slut like you ruin it for me!"_

_Kill her..._

_Murderer_

* * *

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

_"_Bloody hell! Who can it be knocking at this ungodly hour?" He rubbed his sleepy eyes and checked the clock on the bedside table. 5 am. "Oh, not so ungodly... Hold on a second will you please?" He got up from bed grabbing his robe on putting on before descending the stairs and going to the door to stop the incessant knocking. He opened the door and paled at what he saw.

Faith looked like a ghost. She was clutching her abdomen and could barely breathe, let alone stand, leaning against the doorway. "Giles? Something is wrong. Something's happening." She said before she passed out.

Giles caught the swaying slayer in his arms and carried her to the couch inspecting her wounds. His first instinct was to take her to the hospital, but when he saw where the blood was pouring out from he frowned and ran to the guests' bathroom getting the first aid kit temporally stopping the blood loss.

He stood up and took his phone out dialing a number while he gathered some herbs to prepare some ointment that helped wounds heal and close faster.

"Spike! I need you to go to the hospital and get me three pints of A+ now!" He kneeled down next the sweaty slayer. "I don't care you daft! Use the bloody sewers then and get bring the blood back as fast as you can!"

Giles got a book out muttering a spell and blowing some white dust over the brunette, before mixing furiously the herbs trying to get the ointment as fast as he could. He kept the slayer as stable as he could but without the blood there wasn't much he could do. When he finally got the ointment done, he rubbed some of at the sides of the open wound muttering something under his breath and watched as the dust particles over the brunette's body drifted into the wound and glowed brightly along with the unguent healing the bruised body.


	37. Chapter 37

I'm working on the following chapters so it's gonna take a while cuz that writer's block seems to be ever present but I'm slowly breaking out of its hold.

Please let me know what you think. Did I confuse you?

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 37

Spike got to the hospital and stole four pints of blood. He figured it would do much harm to have another one handy, and if it wasn't needed he would gladly dispose of it.

As he run through the sewers and neared the ex-watchers home, his enhanced sense picked up the weakening and dying body of a human. Knowing he was needed he increased his pace and left the sewers, covering himself up with his trusty blanket, blanching when he realized who's blood he could smell from miles away.

Giles turned as Spike almost ripped the door off its hinges with his unceremonious entrance.

"What happened?" The blonde asked passing Giles the blood.

Giles arranged everything and stuck a needle in the slayer to start the blood transfusion. "I don't know."

Spike walked around the couch and inspected the wound under Giles' weary gaze. "It looks as if she was stabbed…"

Giles nodded. "It would seem so, yes."

The bleached vamp frowned. "But… this scar is old… years old." He frowned again and he remembered something the little bit had told him. '_Buffy stabbed Faith… it was awful.' _"Wait… hold on a second… what's going on here? Did Buffy, no, did she, did they fight again? What happened?"

Giles sighed. "I really don't know. I don't think Buffy did this."

"You think she did this to herself?" Spike asked incredulously.

"No, no. She seemed disturbed when she got here."

Spike sniffed the air one more time. "She's been bleeding for at least an hour and half."

"Dear lord." Giles sat on the armchair next to Faith's head. "It hasn't been constant. I saw the wound heal and open again. Faith had already stitched up her wound which made me think at some point it had stopped and it has been healing and bleeding at intervals…" He sighed again running a hand through the dark slayer's mane. "I've already cast a spell to stop the wound from opening again; the concoction should help it heal faster."

"Is this about that spell and those Engrden demons?"

"Yes. She bled the first night as well. Could you find their bodies?"

"Not even one. Not a hair. Nothing. There was nothing."

Giles rubbed his forehead. "Bloody hell!" He felt useless. Faith was bleeding to death because of some nightmare! And there was nothing he could do aside from waiting 'til it stopped. "I don't understand why this is happening. Why would a wound open when it healed years ago?"

"Maybe because it hasn't healed yet?"

"You mean... emotionally." Giles guessed.

"Yes."

"It could be, but it still is a brutal way of showing how much of an emotional burden it is!"

"I agree with you. Should I call Buffy?"

"No. I don't know. Let's wait for Faith to get better. As you said this is an unhealed wound. Whether it is Faith's or Buffy's we don't know but it is something I know both of them are in no hurry to find out."

"But she's bleeding to death Giles. Buffy is going to find out."

"I know Spike! Just let me think! Let me find a way to stop this."

Spike nodded. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Monitor her. If the wound opens again rub some ointment." Giles said grabbing a bunch of books and putting them on the already crowded table. "We need those demons. We need to know why."

* * *

"We need to take her to the hospital."

"There's nothing they can do Spike."

"She's gonna die in here if we don't do something!"

"I am doing something! It's more than any doctor could do! Don't you see her wound keeps opening? How are you going to explain that?"

Spike huffed angrily. He was getting anxious. He was sitting next to Faith on the couch constantly applying the ointment and cold compresses to the brunette's burning forehead, while Giles was immersed in his books looking for something to stop the wound from opening.

"There has to be something... Call Tara, or Willow, whoever I don't care. There has to be a spell to soothe her mind. Maybe that'll stop it." Spike suggested.

Giles hummed in agreement and mumbled something making a green burst of light appear on a bowl. "Yes. Good idea." He got up and walked to the couch. "Make her drink this. It should stop the bleeding for two hours, and stop the fever." Spike nodded and accepted the bowl, shaking Faith awake and helping her swallow. "I'm going to the Magic Box, I'll be right back." Giles said grabbing his car keys and his phone. "Hello, Willow?"

* * *

"Giles? What is it? It's... six thirty."

"Willow I need you to meet me at the Magic Box, I'm on my way over there."

"What is it Giles?" Willow sat up on her bed.

"I'll explain it later. Is Buffy still asleep?"

The redheaded wiccan got out of bed and grabbed some jeans and a shirt. "Do you want me to wake her up?"

"Yes. Tell her to head to my place immediately."

Willow nodded and put on her sneakers. "What about Dawn?"

Giles sighed. "I don't know. Take her with you. Please hurry."

"I will."

Giles disconnected the call and Willow rushed to her best friend's room.

"Buffy?" She knocked on the door.

When she didn't hear anything she opened the door and saw her friend trashing and mumbling in her sleep with a pained expression.

"Buffy? Buffy wake up." Willow got closer and shook her friend a little. "Buffy c'mon wake up. It's just a nightmare." She tried to shake her again but the blonde snapped her eyes open and soon the wiccan found her body on the ground with a hand across her throat and a slayer with murder in her eyes. "Buffy!" Willow chocked out.

Buffy blinked several times before getting up. "I-I-I'm sorry Will I-I'm sorry."

Willow frowned and rubbed her throat. "It's okay. Bad dreams; I get it."

"Sorry. What's wrong? Is everything okay?" The blonde asked when she noticed the time.

"Giles told me to tell you to get to his place as soon as you can."

"What?" Buffy rushed to her dresser getting her tennis and some jeans throwing on Faith's hoodie. "Why? What's wrong?"

Willow got up from the floor. "I don't know. He said he would explain later. Go."

"What about you? Dawn?" Buffy asked when she noticed her friend was already dressed.

"We'll meet you there. I'm meeting him at the store. Now, go. It sounded kinda urgent."

Buffy nodded and armed herself with a few stakes and a small sword before running out the door.

* * *

The blonde slayer rushed out of the house. What could be wrong? Was Giles in trouble?

She slowed down briefly.

_Why would he meet Willow at the Magic Box and have me going to his place? Did he find something? Another apocalypse? Well it's close to that time of the year… _

She frowned and tried to feel the energy coming from the hellmouth. But she found she couldn't concentrate enough. The nightmares left her distraught and her connection to the hellmouth felt fuzzy, a little blurry. Therefore, she couldn't rely on that sense. That sixth sense…or maybe, the seventh?

_Did Giles call Faith as well?_

She shuddered for no reason and closed her eyes hearing something that only she could hear.

_…kill….her…_

_

* * *

_

The sun shone brightly in the sky in the early hours of the day, lighting up most of the shadows in Sunnydale.

Buffy did not even bother to knock on the door and she just opened it to find Spike sipping from a cup.

"Slayer." Spike greeted her.

"What's going on, what's the emergency? Is Giles okay? Did something happen to him? Is he a demon again?" She frowned. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Spike sighed putting the cup on the table and licking his blood covered lips. "Nothing's wrong with Giles; he just went to the magic store to get some books and stuff." He moved towards her leading her to the guest room. "Don't freak out 'kay?"

Buffy nodded dumbly. "Why?"

"Just don't. I'll be here okay? I'll come in a second. She is in there."

"She...?"

Spike ignored her and went to the kitchen.

Buffy took a breath and went into the room.

* * *

"F-faith?" Buffy gasped when she saw the brunette laying on the bed with the few sun rays merely giving color to her pale features. She rushed to the bed. "Faith? Faith what happened?"

When she didn't get an answer noticed the blood slowly dripping into the brunette's arm and checked her over, peeking under the covers and hastily scrambling away when she noticed where the bloody gauze was on.

She barely made it into the bathroom before her stomach twisted uncomfortably and what little she had on it, spilled onto the toilet bowl.

"You okay luv'?" Spike said offering her hand and a glass of water.

"Mghm..." Buffy grunted accepting his help. She took a big gulp of water, flushing the toilet and sitting on it running a hand through her hair. "What happened?"

"Pet came knocking at Giles' door like that. He thinks is the dreams." He said softly.

"I did this..." Her voice broke. "I did this to her..."

Spike grabbed onto her shoulders and tipped her head upwards. "Listen to me luv, you didn't do this. This is just a messed up spell."

"No Spike, I did this to her."

"You didn't."

"Yes I did. I... stabbed her. I almost killed her... she wouldn't have that scar if I hadn't done that."

"Buffy, calm down."

"And I stabbed her today again... that was me... I hurt her... twice...thrice... and still counting..."

_...Kill her..._

"It is just a spell!" He shook the distraught slayer once. "Look at me." Buffy raised her head and stared at his blue eyes. "We'll stop this okay? She's getting better. She is a slayer, pet. She's tough. Just a spell, right? The counter spell already blocked more incoming nightmares. You'll get through this." He pulled her into his arms and she lethargically let him.

_...kill him..._

_...kill them all..._

_

* * *

_

Spike reluctantly disentangled himself from the blonde slayer. "I gotta check on her. See if the blood is properly getting into her and the wound properly healed."

Buffy nodded and watched him get up. "Oh wait." She got to her feet. "The sun rays are already filtering through the curtains. I'll go with you."

Spike nodded. "You sure? I don't want you getting upset."

"Yeah."

"Okay then, let's go."

They approached the room with a slow pace, each immersed in their thoughts. Buffy moved ahead of Spike to close part of the curtain so it would allow the vampire to approach slayer but not enough to block the sunlight out of the room.

"How long has she been like this?"

"She bled constantly for about three hours. The thing is, the slayer healing healed the wound but it would open again, and if you check the wound is just superficial." He paused and touched the sleeping slayer's forehead. "When she got here, she had already lost too much blood. Giles called me to get some pints from the hospital while he prepared a concoction to slow down the bleeding and close the wound."

"So she woke up like this..."

"Yes."

"But... we didn't share any dreams this time. I didn't feel her there..."

"I think something has to be interfering with the spell. Something has to be making it more violent."

"You think is the hellmouth?"

"Yeah, that's gotta be it. You yourself saw how freaky the energy balance is getting out of control."

"The gems?" Buffy inquired.

"Yeah. According to what we know so far, the gems can hold great quantities of power and are practically keys to multiple portals."

"Why do you think they are here? Have you ever heard of them?"

"No; never."

"What about the other demons?"

"I've seen them working with the powers that be, but what is strange is that they are on your side."

"So that's where your theory comes in."

"Exactly."

Buffy sighed. "Okay... talk to Giles, tell him what you think."

"You... wanna stay... here with her?" He asked somewhat dubious.

"Yeah... just for a little while."

"Don't take this the wrong way but, do you think that's safe? I mean, you have been getting this nightmares and something is trying to make you kill her..." He said a little apprehensively.

"I'm not going to kill her if that's what you are saying."

"I'm not saying _you_; I'm talking about the _other_ you; the one from your nightmares."

"Spike just leave. We already know you can hurt me so if I get out of control, which I won't, you can barge in here and save the damsel in distress." She rolled her eyes at him.

Spike eyed her wearily and used his 'vampire' senses to see if Buffy was actually Buffy and not an axe-murderer Buffy. Not completely satisfied, he left and stood guard outside the room.

When he was gone Buffy opened the curtains a little bit more to let the sun beams wash over her sister slayer. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes when she got a whiff of something exquisite and rich. She assumed it had to be Faith's unique essence and she immediately felt more relaxed. And strangely enough...thirsty...

_...drink...it..._

She sighed and sat next to the brunette on the bed grabbing the slayer's hand and squeezing it briefly.

"Fai?" She called. "Faith? It's me, Buffy." She sighed again and stared out the window. "I'm sorry. I... we need to talk. This is my entire fault. You wouldn't be like this if I hadn't..." She took another deep breath and closed her eyes in ecstasy. "God... you smell so good..." Buffy was unaware but her pupils had dilated, but she did notice she was thirsty again. "Sorry, I'll be right back... I'm really thirsty." She placed a brief kiss on Faith's forehead before getting up. "C'mon Spidey, get better."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Buffy crossed paths with Spike on her way to the kitchen and a minute later the door to the apartment opened revealing her ex-watcher, the wiccan's and her sleepy little sister waving at them from the other side.

"How is she?" Giles asked as soon as he spotted them.

"She's okay. She's sleeping."

Giles looked at Buffy with sympathy. "How about the wound?"

"Hasn't open up. I gave her more of that green liquid and applied some more of the ointment." Spike answered.

Giles nodded. "Good. Willow, Tara, perform the spell, I'll be right there with you."

"Wait what spell?"

"One to soothe her mind." Dawn answered. "Tara explained me it should stop whatever is causing her to be so... physically disturbed."

"Okay, so this should stop what's happening right?" The wiccans looked at each other exchanging concerned looks. "What is it?"

Willow answered. "To some extent."

"What do you mean to some extent?"

"Buff, we'll explain to you later. Right now we need to cast the spell." Willow said turning and following Tara to the guest room.

The blonde slayer turned to Giles who was mixing some powder and herbs. "Giles?"

He sighed. "It could be an emotional wound. That's what they are talking about. A physically-emotional wound."

"So...what? It could only heal completely once is has healed emotionally?" Buffy asked a little exasperated.

"Errr... yes?"

She huffed. "When is not this, is that... Jesus, can't we get a break?" She went to the kitchen again and opened the fridge. "Don't you have some soda or something?" She said rummaging through it. "I'm parched."

"There's some of Dawn's iced-tea in the pantry." The old man announced taking two bowls filled with whatever concoction and walked to the guest room.

Buffy nodded and started preparing it.

"Why are you so thirsty anyway?" Dawn asked sliding next to her.

"I dunno. I got thirsty when I got here."

Dawn shrugged. "You okay?"

Buffy finished gulping one glass down and started pouring another one for her and her sister. "Yeah... I mean not a hundred percent okay but... It's not like I did it this time... right? I mean-" She paused and drank the other glass making her sister frown. "We didn't share any dreams this time. And Spike thinks there's something interfering with the spell, like the hellmouth's energy or something." She burped. "Sorry. God I'm really thirsty..."

"Are you okay?" Her sister asked again when the slayer poured herself a third glass of iced tea and gulped it down in seconds reaching for the jar again. "Wow, wow, wow, slow down Buff. That can't be good for you." Buffy nodded and got some cookies Giles kept and started devouring them. "Wow, okay what is it with you? Did you slay a lot yesterday? You have never gotten this thirsty after slaying... this is crazy, you fought a 'thirst' demon or something?"

Buffy shook her head 'no' and put the cookies aside, pouring herself the last of the beverage. "I don't know. No, I didn't fight any demons... jelly, jelly, doesn't Giles keep jelly around here?" She turned everything over. "I want something... thick, something... rich... chocolate! Yes, chocolate."

Dawn shook her head and grabbed onto her sister's shoulders. "Okay! That's enough!" She steered her into the living room and sat her down. "Stay here! We'll get you something to eat, drink or whatever but just after they tell us how Faith's doing okay?"

"You okay pet?" Spike asked the slayer.

"Peachy." She cooked her head to the side. "Hey Spike, I think I saw some chocolate in the guest room, could you bring me some? I'm really in the mood for some chocolate."

Spike frowned and nodded. "Sure." A few minutes later, he came back frowning. Spike had no idea how the where the older slayer had seen the chocolates, cuz the ones he found where out of sight inside a drawer. "Here,"

"Thanks." She opened the wrapper and stuffed her mouth with the candy. "Mmm... that's what I'm talking about. How is she?"

"She's definitely better. Not so pale anymore and she doesn't need more blood. The witches are making her sleep... kinda like a magical sedative, she won't have any more nightmares and the wound looks like it won't open again."

"So what do we do know?"

"We wait."

"Okay. I'm going to work."

"What? Wait, are you leaving? You're gonna go now, when Faith's is hurt?" Dawn asked.

Buffy sighed. "I need to get away Dawn. That scar isn't there by itself. I just... need to clear my mind. Call me if you need me."

"We need you now. She needs you."

_Kill her...Kill little Dawnie... _

"She doesn't. She's asleep, no more nightmares remember? I won't hurt her if I'm not here."

"What are you saying? Do you feel like killing her?"

_Aren't you thirsty for blood?_

"No, that's not it." Buffy, unbeknownst for her sister, answered to the voice.

Spike turned to Dawn. "It's best if she goes."

"Because of the spell?"

Buffy nodded. "I don't feel good. I need to get away. I don't want to hurt any of you."

_Liar!_

Dawn huffed angrily. "But what if we need you? What if we need you to be seconds and not miles away from here?"

"Dawn! I don't want to hurt her! It's already affecting me! I need to-" _Kill her!_ "K-get away! Please understand! I'll be back as soon as I can if you need me."

"Buffy, before you go..." Giles and Willow appeared out of nowhere. "There's one last thing we need you to do."

Buffy nodded a little taken aback. "Okay, what is it?"

"We need half a pint of your blood."

"What for?"

"For Faith."

_Shouldn't it be her blood for you?_

"Do I really need to?"

Everyone looked surprised. "Buffy, is Faith." Giles started.

"She could die if we don't give her some of your blood." Tara continued.

_Shut them all up!_

_She could die? Isn't that what I want? What we want? _Buffy thought to herself. _No ,NO! It's not! Is Faith for God sake! STOP IT!_

_Don't be so weak. _A voice answered her.

"But...okay, but do it fast." She said extending her arm out.

* * *

After Buffy left Giles' apartment and Spike reassured them she was out of hearing range, the wiccan's poured some the blood on a bowl.

"What are you guys doing?" Dawn asked clearly affronted.

"It's for her well being Dawnie." Tara answered her.

"You saw how she's acting, she might hurt Faith, or worse, herself. We need to cast a protective barrier around her that won't allow her to be harmed even by herself."

"So, why the blood? I know you don't need blood for that."

"We needed some for Faith." Willow answered

"By getting some of Buffy's blood into Faith, the spell gets stronger and is more specific, that way if we cast the spell upon Buffy, and Buffy's blood is in Faith, she won't be able to harm her either." Tara explained. "Plus Faith needs some help with the slayer healing."

"Oh, I see. I get it know, but... is she going to still be so creepy?"

Giles answered this one for her. "The effects should wear off in the next couple of hours."

"Hours? But even if it wears of the damage is already done right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"What about us?"

"Her main focus is Faith, but we'd already cast a protection spell around us." He handed Dawn a small crystal attached to a leather band. "Wear this. It will glow if Buffy is feeling... notoriously not herself and warn you."

She accepted it and stared at the already glowing crystal. "I don't like this. I'm scared."

Giles cupped her face. "We all hate it too." He turned to Spike and reluctantly threw him the same object. "Don't get any ideas. I'm just giving it to you to protect Dawn."

"But she still won't be able to hurt him right?"

"Perhaps. But we could still use him as a distraction."

Spike narrowed his eyes at him. "You did not 'protect' me did you? Not that I need any kind of protection."

"_Unfortunately_ it can only be casted upon living beings." Giles answered him 'kindly'. "And please, we all know, if you weren't under Buffy's 'protection', which you are not but every demon seems to think so, you would have been a pathetic dust of pile a long time ago." He looked him up and down. "Not that there is any difference as of now..."

Spike glared at him and mumbled some curse words under his breath.

"Can we focus please?" Dawn asked. "How long is it going to take for Faith to be strolling her way around here?"

"A couple of hours for her to feel better and another few for her to be able to slay or do whatever she wants." Willow said sitting next to Dawn running a hand through her hair.

"But what about her wound?"

"That's why I said 'do whatever _she_ wants to do' but she won't be able so... give it a few days for her to be fully recovered."

"I swear; it is a slayer thing to be so stubborn." Dawn shook her head.

"I think is in their nature." Tara nodded gathering some books. "I need to go."

"Oh."

"I have to go too." Willow said getting up.

"I leave early today; I'll come by and bring you some lunch." Tara said leaning down and placing a kiss atop the girl's head. "See ya later."

"Bye." Willow said waving her hand. "Meet you at the Magic Store at three?" She asked Giles who nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to go too. I'll be back shortly. Please," He turned to Spike. "Don't wreck the place. Let's go Dawn and get you some breakfast."

Dawn nodded and followed him out the door.

"Oh goody. I have one slayer in my hands and there's nothing I can do about it! Sodding chip!" He grabbed his discarded cup of blood and went to drink it thinking about all he could do and would be doing without his chip. "Agh!" He winced in pain grabbing his head. "I can't even think of that while I'm drinking some blood? Fucking pathetic!"

_

* * *

_

_Kill her_

_Kill them!_

Buffy covered her ears in a failed attempt to block out the voice. Her voice.

_Kill all of them. They're vermin!_

She ran through the streets looking like a crazy person. Just as she was feeling.

"No! Stop!"

_Why? You know you waaaaanna._

The voice sing-songed. Her voice.

"No!"

_Specially her... isn't she a thing of beauty?_

Buffy shook her head and accidentally crashed against a man sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it you bitch!" The man yelled from the ground.

"I'm s-sorr-" Buffy showed the palms of her hands.

_Slice his throat open._

The blonde slayer's pupils dilated again and she turned to look at the fallen man with a look filled with pure hatred and insanity.

The man recoiled and scrambled to his feet.

Just as she was going to chase after him, a honking car brought her out of her stupor.

_Stop it! _She thought. _Stop it!_

_You know how you can make it stop. Give into it._

"No!"

The petit slayer shouted making people turn and stare at the blonde blurry shape that was running around Sunnydale clearly distraught.

_You don't belong in here._

_I do._

* * *

Faith woke up groaning and with a thirst that made her temporally forget about her aching abdomen.

"Faith," A voice from above her called her. "Here."

The slayer opened her heavy eyelids meeting with her brown eyes concerned blue eyes and a pale hand holding a glass of water with a straw placed on her lips.

She drank from the offered glass and grimaced when her dry throat refused to let the water pass down smoothly.

"Easy luv'."

Faith slowed down and turned her head away closing her eyes before sitting up glancing down at her 'scar'.

"Spike? What happened?" She said looking around noticing the discarded pints connecting the dots easily. "How long was I out?"

"Not another 8 months if that's what you are wondering." He replied offering her a small smile. "You passed out and Giles called me to get you some blood. Your wound kept opening."

She removed the bandage and glanced at her red tinted skin. "Is it gonna open again?"

"Nah. Giles filled you up with potions and made some cream to apply on it so it wouldn't open."

"That bad, huh?"

"Red and Blondie performed a spell to ease your state of mind."

She frowned. "What for?"

"The wound has to be opening because it is some sort of an unhealed emotional scar."

Faith stared blankly at him. "Seriously?"

Spike nodded. "The spell might have triggered something that affected your mystical energy and combined it with your physical body." He frowned. "Or some rubbish like that. Red is the one that knows."

"Red is a brainy." Faith agreed.

"Also, that same something might be interfering with the spell. Or something else, like the gems."

"So, I'm pretty much screwed up aren't I?"

"Looks like it." He got up. "I'll let them know you're awake."

"Them?" She inquired.

"Dawn and Giles."

"Dawn? What is she doing here?"

"Red brought her with her when Buffy came over-"

"Wait, B was here? Did she...?"

Spike sighed. "She's fine. She just took off. She needed some air." He sighed again. "Listen pet, there's a protection spell around all of us just in case." He informed her. "How have you been feeling? Any weird voices, weird thoughts, anything that might compromise your sanity?"

Faith snorted. "Not more than usual. But, yes there's been a voice but I've felt it in my dreams. And right now there's one that's telling me to kill you."

Spike frowned. "I suppose that's your inner voice. Your slayer."

Faith shrugged. "Pretty much." She sighed and shook her head. "But I've felt it... I haven't felt any impulses or anything but there's something in the back of my mind, something else, that wants me to cause harm. Something that has nothing to do with what I did before. That is not the voice that speaks to me. Trust me; I'd recognize that voice cuz it wears my name, but... yeah I wake up and feel unsatisfied."

"So you do hear something."

"I can ignore it."

Spike stood up and paced. "I don't think Buffy can." He turned and stared at her. "She was different this morning. Anxious. Thirsty."

The brunette straightened up. "Do you think she- is she...?" She swung her legs and went to get off the bed. She gasped and clutched her 'wound'. "Fuck." Spike moved to help her but she swatted his arms away. "I can do it myself."

Spike took a step back and rolled his eyes. "You lost a lot of blood Faith. You need to take it easy."

"She could be thinking about killing someone, don't you get it?"

"I do pet. However, you are of not help if you can take a few steps without passing out. You need to rest for a while." She glared at him. "We'll give you something to speed up your healing, but it is going to take a while so rest."

"I just don't like it." She glowered at him.

"Give it a few more minutes." He said walking to the door. "Stay. I'll know if you leave."

She snickered and crossed her arms. "Whatever."


	39. Chapter 39

Hi guys! Hope you like this!

I'm going to be away for a while in terms of updating. I don't have any more chps planned -make that typed- cuz that writer's block is making it impossible for my imagination to unravel. I just wanted to let you know that updates might be slow and really take some time to be published cuz in a few days I'm going back to school so that is going to take most of my time. But this is not the end! Don't worry!

That said, enjoy!

ps: did you guys like 'Normal Again'? season 6 episode. I have something planned with it to make some sort of especial episode/chp but I guess I dont want the story to get too... heavy. idk.

* * *

Chapter 39

Despite wanting to go and find the blonde slayer, Faith realized that the bleached vampire was right and she would be useless if she couldn't walk let alone defend anybody.

She closed her eyes and succumbed into sleep.

What she had told Spike was true. She did hear a voice and she could ignore it. She guessed it was because it had been a different voice than hers and although this new voice or whatever entity was trying to copy her voice; she knew how she spoke and how she felt so she could easily tell when something was trying to mess with her. And wasn't the freaking wound a sign of it? How much obvious could it be?

So the brunette slayer closed her eyes and tapped her slayer connection with the other slayer trying to soothe her out – although she had never tried that- and hoped it would work.

She figured it was easier for her to ignore it than for the petit slayer and it had her on edge.

Buffy had never embraced her slayer and the darkness it comes with it. She had never killed and probably never craved to. So Buffy's head had to be a mess with the poor blonde trying to sort out her mind and block the hellish voice which probably was her own.

She tapped the connection again but felt it extremely interrupted with energies mixing and swirling together in the ether.

And she felt like getting out of the bed and finding Buffy. But she knew she couldn't. Not yet; not when she could feel her wound wanting to open again. And she prayed for Buffy to be alright and not be dreaming so she could be there for her.

* * *

The blonde slayer took a deep breath savoring the whiff she got of a delicious faraway aroma from where she sat atop a rooftop overlooking the city.

She watched the city without seeing. Her hands were tightly clenched in iron-grip fists. A battle was raging in her mind. Voices and feelings intermingling, each fighting to come out winner, waiting to see which would be the loudest and stir the blonde into doing its binding. Her binding.

Buffy closed her eyes tightly repeating over and over in a whisper 'No, no' hoping everything would just stop.

Why did everything have to be so loud?

Should she kill them? Did she already kill them? Who were they?

_Faith_

Faith. That name, that word somehow held her together. Helped her fight her demons. However, wasn't Faith a demon as well? A foe?

_Kill her..._

She took another deep breath basking in the familiar aroma, hoping to calm herself down, and reluctantly released it.

"Knew I would find here."

The blonde heard a voice call from behind her.

"You did?"

"Always."

_Do it._

"Hmm." Buffy looked down and watched and old lady getting out of a cab and ascending the few steps of her porch into her house. "Have you come to give us a kiss?" She asked with a hint of malice.

"Maybe. Maybe I've come for more Slayer."

"You always do."

"Old habits die hard."

She snickered. "Tell me about it."

"Why do you hide where you know I can find you?"

"Who says I'm hiding?"

"Aren't you?"

"What would you know?"

"Are you here to give me a kiss?"

"Aren't you?" She countered back.

"Always."

"So that's it?"

"That's it Slayer." The Californian heard the person behind her shrug.

"I don't think it's that simple."

"It has never been."

_Kill..._

"Is that your voice or mine?" Buffy asked.

"Ours. Theirs. Never ours."

"Why do you have to be so cryptic?" The blonde slayer rolled her eyes.

"Comes with the package I guess."

"Yours or mine?"

"Ours."

"Just like theirs?"

"Now who's being the cryptic one?"

"It's the stench of impending doom that sets it off I guess."

"Ours?"

"Isn't always?"

"Doesn't have to be."

Buffy felt the person behind her move out of the shadows and out of the corner of her eyes saw how their skin caught on fire when the sunbeams grazed over it.

Seemingly so.

"God you are pale."

"Lack of blood can do that to you."

_Blood_

"My blood?"

"My own." The person sighed moving back to the shadows covering their eyes to block the sun. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not when I'm around you. Are you?"

"Can't stand the sun."

"Too harsh?"

"Today, yes, it would seem so."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I've had enough of resting."

"You were never one to stay still."

"Nope." A tired sigh and a tentative voice answer her. "I'm not in your mind."

"You always are."

"I'm out here. With you."

"With them?"

"Just the two of us."

"The Chosen Two."

"Yes."

"Chosen for what?"

"Don't you know that already?"

"I'm starting to doubt what I know and what I don't."

"Don't let it control you B."

"It's not controlling me."

"But your control is slipping away. I'm here with you."

The blonde shook her head. "I can smell it yunno?"

"What?"

"The blood. Your blood. I'm craving it."

"No you are not. That's not you. It's the spell Buffy."

The blonde shook her head again never turning around and facing the brunette. "No it's not. I've always had. I just didn't know it. Never wanted to acknowledge it."

"You can have my blood, you know that don't you?"

Buffy laughed mirthlessly. "You want me to kill you? Is it going to be that easy?"

"You know better than to think it will."

"I know you crave mine."

"Wrong. I craved the confrontation. The slayer does."

"Aren't you a slayer?"

"It's part of what I am. The slayer lives through me. I don't live through it."

"What about me?"

"You've always been more than a slayer B."

"For you?"

A sigh. "For everybody."

"Why are you here?"

"You're hurting."

"Are you here to comfort me?"

"I'm here to help you."

"You shouldn't be here. I'm thirsty."

"So am I."

"Is this how it was for you? This loud? Is this how it is?" Buffy asked tilting her head to the side and rubbing at her temples.

"It used to be louder."

"How could you stand it?"

"I slipped. I learnt to block away the voices. Not completely but they are not so loud anymore."

"Is this how it is for him?"

"I guess it has to be louder. Angelus is a bad dog."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Cuz this is where I would have come too." The brunette replied staring at the now fixed window but still empty place that used to be her apartment.

"We are not that different. That's what you always told me."

"I don't want you to be similar to me in that way."

"But it looks so tempting. So right."

"Trust me, it is not. And you know that B. What is it offering you?"

"Freedom. No more burdens."

"It lies."

"I know. They just don't stop!" Faith neared the distraught slayer. "Please, don't come any closer Faith."

_It would be so easy to push her off the rooftop; to watch the blonde fall. Bye-bye B._

"It's okay Buffy." Faith winced when she felt the voice getting stronger as she neared Buffy.

"No, please don't. I don't want to do something I won't-_will _regret. Stop!"

Faith placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder and the petit slayer tensed before backhanding her and throwing her on the ground.

"Ow! Protection spell my butt!"

The slayers grappled for control and when Faith's wound opened again, the blonde slayer grabbed the brunette's wrists pinning them on the ground on top of her head.

"Please." The blonde slayer begged running her dilated eyes up and down the still brunette and ghosting a hand around the bleeding bandage. "Please, make it stop."

"B, stay here with me."

"I can't Faith. I need to taste it." She said sliding down Faith's body using a hand to hold her wrists while the other removed the bandage.

"You don't. You're not a vampire Buffy."

"I feel like a need it..."

Faith took advantage of her distracted state to push her off and twisted her arm in painful lock making the blonde slayer snap out of her stupor. She applied a little more pressure dislocating the blonde's shoulder.

"Aaagh!"

Faith shook her head when she realized she had used more strength than she needed to keep the blonde immobile. "Shit. Fucking spell."

Buffy managed to throw Faith off her and stood up cradling her arm. "Bitch!" She spat before pinning Faith again to the ground.

Faith reversed their positions pushing down on Buffy's injured arm. "B, Buffy look at me." The blonde punched her on the jaw and Faith grabbed her arm mirroring the blonde's earlier action. "Please, B. Look at me."

"Is this where you tell me I don't want this?"

"Yes."

"What would you know?"

"It is not something I want to do."

"Really, you have to stop judging me for your actions Faithy."

"Do you want to kill me?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to hurt me?"

"Yes."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I...It's kinda hard when you try to stop me."

"I'm not gonna let you kill me."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"Snap out of it B. Please, look at me."

Buffy's eyes had a wild look to them. The blonde breathed heavily making her chest meet Faith's in agitated pants. "B..."

Buffy shook her head. "I can't..."

The brunette stretched out to her full height on top of the blonde. "Look at me."

"Faith, please make it stop." A single tear slid down Buffy's cheek.

"I'm right here B. I'll help you stop it."

Faith tried soothing out the other slayer through their bond again and watched as the blonde's pupils got back to normal. Feeling the air between them settle considerably Faith, stood up and let go off the blonde offering a hand up.

Buffy looked at her weirdly wiping her cheek. "Umm... what are you doing?"

"C'mon. Up."

"Okay... I'm beyond confused now."

"Don't worry. So am I."

The blonde took the offered hand and on her way up she couldn't help her eyes trailing the bleeding scar. "Am I dreaming?"

"I'm here with you B."

"We were fighting just now, what happened?"

"You needed to burn some steam off."

"Did you play me? I could have killed you for Christ's sake Faith!" The blonde angrily shoved the slayer back. "You dislocated my shoulder."

"C'mon, let's put it back in place."

"OW!"

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

"Did you hear it, the voice, when we fought?"

"Yes. I don't know."

"Didn't you feel what happened?"

"What?"

"When we touched, it stopped."

"But I hit you."

"You punched me out of pure instinct. The spell messed up with your head. You thought I wanted to attack you. It wanted me to attack you and for you to attack me back."

"But that wasn't me?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Cuz I can feel you. I can feel how it is affecting you and I can feel when it wants to control you." She sighed. "I know it is confusing. I can't even understand what I'm saying but... I just know you didn't want to hurt me. The spell should be wearing off in a few hours and you'll be free of its hold." She neared the skittish slayer again. "Close your eyes. Feel me."

"I've tried but I can't. Please, stay away." The blonde begged shaking her head.

"Close your eyes." Buffy narrowed her eyes at her. Faith sighed again and gently turned the slayer around facing the city while she placed herself behind her and placed her hands on top the balcony's wall. "See my hands? See where they are? I'm not going to hurt you Buffy. Place your hands on mine." Buffy swallowed and did as she was told. "Now close your eyes and try to find me. My essence."

"Faith..."

"Buffy, please, just trust me." The brunette rested her head against the back of Buffy's.

"What if it doesn't work? I don't wanna hurt you."

"Shush. Now, close your eyes. I'm right here.

Buffy closed her eyes blocking the screaming voice away and sensed the different energies coming from the demons, the humans and the hellmouth. It took her a while but she felt the slayer's essence and smiled when Faith tugged at their connection. "It's easier cuz you're here."

"With you?"

"With me."

"Now, do you feel anything weird with our connection?" Faith moved her head to rest on the smaller girls shoulder.

"No." The blonde whispered.

"Try harder."

Buffy concentrated and after a while, she felt something looming over it. She gasped. "Is that it?"

"Yes."

"It feels cold. Foreign."

"And how do I feel?"

"Warm. Familiar." _Good. _"Is that how you know when it is or is not me?"

"Yes. Can you hear it?"

"It's not so loud anymore. Not when you touch me."

"You are stronger than it B, you can block it. You don't need me to."

"I'm afraid to let go." The blonde said tightening her grip on Faith's hands.

"Turn around." After the blonde did, she let go off her hands. "Now, look at me. Try to feel me."

_She's so close, kill her!_

Buffy closed her eyes in a wince. "I can feel it. It's numbing."

"Open your eyes." Buffy opened her eyes and found Faith's solely focused on hers. "Feel me. Take a deep breath and look at me."

"Please Faith, it's hurting. I don't want to hurt you." Buffy said moving to touch Faith and glared at the brunette when she moved away. "Bitch!" She took a deep breath and took a step back. "Sorry."

"Look at me. Just concentrate on me. My eyes. The connection. Just me Buffy, just feel me."

After an intense staring session Faith's husky voiced once again broke the silence. "Do you want to hurt me?"

_Yes_

"No."

"Do you want to kill me?"

_Yes!_

"God no. Never. Never." The blonde said finding some control over her feelings and mind. "No." She spoke fiercely. "I don't want to hurt you."

"How do you feel now?"

"Better."

"Can you still hear it?"

"Barely... like a muffled echo." Faith tugged again and their connection making the blonde smile. "That feels weird."

"A good kind of weird?" Faith guessed.

"A good kind of weird. How can you do that?"

"I just concentrate on you and call you I guess."

"Our own slayer telephone line." The blonde smiled again. "I can still hear it."

"Try to relax."

"Do that again..."

"What?"

"Touch me."

"Buffy..." Faith ran a hand through her hair. "Uh..."

"Please, I need you to."

"Uhmm..."

"Faith."

"Is it hurting?"

"No. I just want you to."

Another sigh. "Okay. Close your eyes and uh..."

"Faith, relax. Just give me your hand."

"I'm not much of a hand holder." The brunette laughed nervously.

"I'm not asking you to marry me. Just give me your hand, I wanna try something."

The younger slayer reluctantly held the blonde's hand while said slayer closed her eyes and concentrated on the buzzing coming from their joined hands. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah. Always have."

"We've never done this before...It feels awesome...good..." Buffy looked astonished and tried tugging at the connection.

"Ow!"

She opened her eyes alarmed and saw Faith clutching her head. "Sorry!"

"Not so hard. Do it gently."

"Sorry, never done this before. I'm not an expert- wait, how do you know so much about it?"

"Hey I'm not an expert either, just don't be such an animal and do it gently." Buffy glared at her before closing her eyes. "Yunno, you don't have to close your eyes to do it. Stop being such a cliché."

"Shut up. Now..." She took a deep breath. "Gently...Wow..." She broke away from Faith and turned to the city behind her. "How come I never felt like this with Kendra?" She asked more to herself than the brunette behind her.

"Um, maybe the two of you weren't connected?"

Buffy laughed. "And we are?"

"Shut up."

"Yeah, maybe it was that. I mean, we never really got along."

"And we did?"

"To some point. But..." She tugged again. "Hey I'm getting better. But, it feels stronger now."

Faith sighed. "Word of the day... Maybe it is because we... 'connected' and it got stronger."

"Can you feel me?"

"Yeah."

"Can you feel what I'm feeling?"

"Err... sometimes?"

"Really? That's so creepy."

"Well, sometimes you kinda project to me what you're feeling."

"Wasn't aware of that. So when I... when I died?"

"Yep. When you were brought back too."

"God I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"That's why you didn't look surprised when I told them I wasn't in hell."

Faith shrugged. "Yep."

Buffy sighed and sat on the ledge. "Yunno, earlier when I punched you... it hurt. It physically hurt, like I was punching myself or something."

"Oookay. Weird..."

"So... what's next? Is this were we have that talk?"

Faith sighed tiredly. "I dunno B. Do you feel like... talking about that?"

Buffy shook her head. "Will I ever?" She sighed and turned to look at Faith. "The thing is... we need to have that talk and it won't do any good if we keep postponing it but... I'm kinda emotionally drained right now."

"That makes two of us." Faith gave her a dimpled smile. "So you feeling better? No headaches, impulses, nothing?"

"Big headache. Creepy echo of a deranged voice. Mmm... what else? An slight impulse to push you off... I think I'm wonderful." Buffy answered dryly.

"Hey, you don't have to get so bitchy Buffy."

"Sorry. I know, I know."

"S'cool. Let's just head back."

"If you don't mind, I rather stay here."

"Uhmm... I kinda do mind..."

"What...?"

"I mean, you can stay here, but..." The brunette shrugged and stared at the ground. "I uh... kinda need help getting back."

Buffy jumped to her feet. "Why, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just a little drowsy."

"Are you bleeding again? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"B."

"Oh my God you need a hospital! You are really pale!"

"B! Calm down girlfriend! I just need help getting down the stairs that's it."

"Oh... right, but uh, why don't you call Giles to give you a lift?"

"I'd like to take a walk."

"Faith, I'm not letting you 'take a walk' like that." The blonde said in her perfected 'mother' tone.

"B, I've been worse. This is just a scratch."

"Faith, you almost bleed to death! That is not just a scratch. Call Giles."

"Fine. Then come with me. That way if something happens, something attacks me then you can save me."

"Fine."

Faith smiled broadly and draped her arm over the smaller girl's shoulders. "Good."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her and smiled. "You know? All you had to do was ask and not make me feel guilty about not going with you."

"I know."

"Jerk."

"Yeah... can't help it. C'mon blondie, let's go to Scooby Central."

When they got down to the street, Buffy grabbed Faith's arm halting her to a stop. "Faith. Wait."

"What is it B? D'you forget something?"

"No. I just... wanted to thank you for helping me with, yunno, the voice and the madness."

"Uh, well you're welcome. You'd have done the same thing."

"Yeah. Thanks anyway... for being here. For being back."

Faith stared at her before breaking into a genuine smile. "It is good to be back."

Buffy laughed and started leading the way back to her former watcher. "Really? How's that working out for ya?"

"It's been a bumpy road. A few scratches here, few scratches there but... good." Faith said smirking.

"Sometimes you really make me think you are a masochist."

"Aren't we all?"

Buffy laughed again and rested her head briefly on the brunette's shoulder before giving her a sparkly smile. "I guess we are."


	40. Chapter 40

OMG 40? I remember saying something about not being sure whether I would continue the story and look... 40!

Anyway, just a lil' something for you guys. Not much happens but still contributes to the story.

* * *

Chapter 40

"Faith! Buffy! Where were you?" Dawn called upon the slayer's entrance into Giles' apartment rushing to them and hugging them both. "You should be resting! Bed. Now!" The former key glared at the dark slayer.

Faith looked about to protest opening and closing her mouth at a loss of words. "Fine!" She said huffing and shuffling towards the guest room. "Bossy little girl aren't you? Just like her sister... Ain't she a sunshine?" She asked Spike when she crossed paths with him.

"Where were you?" The vampire reproached.

"You too?" The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not that I have to explain myself to you but, I was out there stopping Buffy from going mad if you must know."

Spike nodded gratefully. "How did it go?"

Faith narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm still here aren't I? Princess just needed something to ground her. She'll be fine."

"Good, thanks. You should get some rest."

"Oh hell no, I've had enough of resting. I just came here to get a blanket."

Spike shrugged. "Fine, do as you will." He said living the room.

"I will." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

When he was gone, Faith cleaned her wound again placing a new bandage over it before going to the restroom and splashing her face with cold water.

"That was a close call wasn't it Faith?"

Startled brown eyes met soft honey ones in the mirror's reflection.

"Hello Fai. Long time no see."

"Diana..."

"Where's the love dear? Come give your watcher a hug darling. I know you've missed me." The dirty blonde haired woman opened her arms expectantly to the distraught slayer.

"Di..." Faith closed her eyes and splashed some more water. "You're dead. You're not here."

"Rubbish."

"You're not real. You're not here." The dark slayer mumbled under her breath. "Not anymore."

"_Faith? Are you okay? Everything alright in there?" _

Faith opened her eyes and turn around finding herself alone. "Yeah. Yeah B. Five by five."

_"You sure? Let me know if you need anything. There are some painkillers in the cabinet."_

"A'ight. Thanks B." Faith waited till the blonde's steps indicated her distance to the restroom before she stared at herself in the mirror, opening the cabinet and dropping some pills into her hand before lifting it towards her mouth and swallowing them dry. "Not again. Please, not again." She begged closing her eyes. "Not again. Not her."

Buffy waited patiently for the dark slayer in the living room to leave the restroom so she could use it herself. After a few minutes, the door opened and Faith sat on the couch with a blanket on her lap.

"Faith? You okay?" She asked crouching down next to her, unconsciously running a hand through her counterpart's hair. "You look a little pale. Maybe you should go back to bed."

"Nah B, s'okay."

"You sure? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

_How accurate... _Faith thought dryly.

"I'm _fine._" She said a little harder than she intended and she flinched when Buffy backed away. "I'm fine B. Don't worry. I'm just a little thirsty."

Buffy nodded uncertainly and getting Faith a glass of water. "Here,"

"Thanks."

Buffy nodded again before heading to the restroom.

Dawn, Faith and Spike turned a moment later when the main door opened.

"Oh Faith, thank God, are you okay?" Giles asked.

"Yah Giles. You know me; five by five."

"Well, that's wonderful. Er... Buffy?"

"Girlfriend's fine. She's using the restroom."

"I trust everything went well then?"

"Yep. Got punched but everything went as smooth as it could get. That spell of yours really worked wonders."

"Err... so I see. I'm sorry."

"S'okay. It was as she couldn't hit me _properly_. As if she were holding back."

"Then the spell_ did_ work." Giles informed her.

"If you say so." She shrugged and drank more water.

"Hey." Buffy greeted the man.

"Buffy, dear, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Faith helped me get 'sane'." She said making Spike snicker. Of course, he was jealous. He wanted to be the one to save her.

"I know. Thank you Faith." Giles smiled kindly.

"Nothing to be thanked about."

"Don't be so modest." Buffy rolled her eyes jokingly. "Anyway, we were going to the Magic Box, but Faith here can barely walk."

"Hey, I can walk just fine okay?"

"Sure if you call walking stumbling then yeah, you're five by five."

"It was just twice. And it was because of a rock."

"Yeah, that's for the first time. How about the second? The third? And it was more than three times."

"Can't help it if keeping you sane takes everything out of me."

"Ever the charmer."

"So you guys okay? No more axe-murdery thoughts?" Dawn asked.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah."

"The spell has worn off?" Giles inquired coking his head to the side. "I thought it would take a few more hours."

"Nope. Not yet." Faith answered.

"I still have that nagging voice in my head telling me to, yunno, go all Leather Face on you guys."

"I-I thought you said you didn't have any more of those thoughts." Dawn asked sinking into the couch far from the slayers.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I mean I can still hear it but... it doesn't confuse me anymore. It doesn't make me think those thoughts are mine. It still tries but... Faith taught me a neat trick." She turned and smiled at the other slayer.

Faith shuffled uncomfortably when all eyes turned to her. "Uhm... it was just a relaxation tip my shrink taught me."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Not that, silly. The connection trick."

"Oh... yeah, I knew that." Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

"Pardon me, what connection? The slayer connection?" Giles asked.

"Yes."

Giles took of his glasses, glancing at the slayers back and forth with his attention highly focused on the subject at hand.

"Well?" He asked anxiously and a fraction later reprimanded himself internally for his poorly veiled excitement. "Err... Faith, may I ask what 'trick' did you teach Buffy?"

"It was nothing really. I just told her to concentrate on our bond so she could... draw strength from it I guess."

"She had me 'sense' her out. It was really cool. And I could feel the spell. It kinda was like, surrounding our connection, kinda like interfering. Which was nice cuz I could really tell something was messing up with us."

"I see." Giles mulled it over rubbing his chin. "How did you know that would work out?"

"I didn't but... I did. I mean, it is one thing to know a spell was cast upon you and another to see it for yourself; to feel it. So... and it works for me. Sometimes I just tap into our connection and well, I guess it soothes me." Faith said the last part reluctantly and crossed her arms over her chest narrowing her eyes at everybody daring them to say something.

Buffy cocked her head to the side. "But you told me you've never done that."

"And it's the truth. I'd never tapped into it with the intention to reach you out. Doesn't mean I can't tap it without you knowing." She sighed and stared at the room's occupants. "Look, it's simple. Whenever I'm near B, there's always a buzz that we feel right?" She turned to the blonde who nodded her head in response. "Say we are not so near, like, I dunno, Boston and Sunnydale. Then, I'd still feel the buzz, which would be my connection to her, but I don't feel it so strongly. But it's always been... has always felt nice. So I thought that if I could get B to feel that, to open herself up to it, then she could feel what I feel. To make her feel the spell's 'presence' which is looming over the connection, so she would realize how I could tell when the spell was making her do things and I dunno, I thought that if she could feel 'us' then it would help her feel... better."

Giles smiled excitedly. "Yes well... that was very astute Faith. It, it actually makes sense." He took off his glasses and started polishing them. "I never knew it could be so...Well, I suppose this is... well, marvelous." Spike snickered while the females rolled their eyes at his glee. "... Draw strength from it... something to keep Buffy grounded... It could work as white cells fighting off an Infection..." He turned to the slayers who recoiled at his unrestrained amusement. "Yes... draw strength from it. By doing that, it increases the bond between the two of you making it stronger and easier for you to detect each other's essence, as well as I presume it makes you sensitive to any kind of essence."

"Uhm... sure, Giles." Buffy sighed sitting down next to her sister and running a hand through Dawn's tresses while Giles continued rambling in the background. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. I was just worried about you. Are you sure you okay?"

"Yes honey, I'm okay."

"So... you don't wanna, yunno, drink blood?"

Buffy tensed her muscles. "What?"

Dawn sighed and took a hold of Buffy's hand. "This morning? You know, you said you wanted something... thick and rich... and you were thirsty so I... well I kinda connected the dots. Plus Spike said that your olfactory sense kinda disturbed him since you could smell some hidden chocolates, but, I don't think you smelled chocolate but blood. Plus your pupils kinda grew in size."

"Is that true?" Giles stopped his rambling upon hearing Dawn's conclusion.

"Uh..."

"B?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head standing up and walking to a nearby window. "Yes...I... well I dunno. It's not like a wanted it... It..."

"Buffy, we know it was the spell." Giles spoke soothingly.

"I know... but it was crazy I..."

"Wanted my blood." Faith finished off.

Buffy turned around and nodded. "Yeah."

Giles turned to Faith. "Did that happen to you as well?"

"No. Never went that far. It, I guess it was because of the dreams." Faith said not sure if she should talk about it in front of Dawn. "They were a little bit too explicit."

Buffy agreed. "Yeah. Guys could we not talk about it please? I promise Giles I'll discuss that with you later but right now I'm hungry and tired. I just wanna forget about the whole deal."

"Tara said she'll meet us at home for lunch. Willow is going to have lunch with Xander and Anya." Dawn announced getting up.

"Okay then, let's go."

"I guess I'll go back to my crypt then." Spike picked up his blanket and readied himself for his run to the sewers.

"Uhm... Am I going too?" Faith asked the blonde since said blonde tended to include her in her plans without her knowing about it.

"Of course you are."

_Figured. _

"Very well, we'll meet later at the store. Faith, don't be so stubborn and take care, will you please?"

Faith stood up and smiled showing off her dimples. "Don't worry Giles, it'll take more than this lil' scratch to put this girl down."

The Summers girls rolled their eyes. "You're so full of yourself."

"Maybe you should f_ill _me up." The brunette said waggling her eyebrows.

"Okay, not making sense but so gross." Dawn shuddered. "See ya later Giles!" Dawn said standing next to Spike. "Race you to the sewers!"

Spike looked uncertain but he was never one to turn down a challenge. "Deal."

"Ready? 1...2...3!" Both, the blanketed vampire and the hyperactive girl, sprinted down the street.

"Hey Dawn! Wait up! Bye Giles!" Buffy said hurrying after her sister. "C'mon Faith, let's go!"

"Coming." Faith turned to Giles. "Hey thanks for, well yunno, saving me."

"Nothing to be thanked about." He said echoing her words with a smile.

"Are you going to have lunch all by yourself? Do you want me to stay?"

Giles laughed. "That's alright dear. Thank you. I'm actually meeting somebody over the Thai restaurant place."

"Huh! Hot date huh?" The brunette game him a playful shove.

"Dear God, no! No, it's an old friend of mine from England. _Male_ friend from England." He clarified.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you've tried it." She laughed when Giles glared at her. "All I'm saying is that it is Sunnydale, this town has a gay vibe to it. Look at Willow. Girl's all with the girl loving. And I'm sure Xander and Spike were _totally _making eyes at each other the other day."

Rupert Giles smirked and steered the brunette towards the exit. "You are truly terrible. Have a nice lunch."

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving already! See ya later Giles."

"Good-bye Faith."

The brunette shook her head and met the Summers at a sewer top where, she assumed, the Billy Idol reject had disappeared to. "A'ight let's go."

They started walking with both Summers at either side of Faith.

"So, Faith, where d'you work at?" Dawn asked.

"At a bar, outskirts of Sunnydale. It's actually really nice. We get lots of people coming from L.A. I don't think may people from SunnyD actually go. Most of the crowds are from U.C Sunnydale and some from towns nearby, but mostly from L.A."

"I see. So, what do you do?"

"Have you seen Coyote Ugly?"

Buffy's and Dawn's eyes widened. "You dance?" Asked the youngest.

"You entertain? All wet shirts and sexy dancing? And hordes of men running their dirty eyes all over you? Dance on the bar and stuff? With all the moving and-and the...!" Buffy huffed that last part after getting rid of her airy state of mind. "I wanna go there..." She said dreamily and obviously not aware she had spoken that aloud.

Faith and Dawn looked at each other for a second and simultaneously turned to the rambling slayer cocking their eyebrows.

"You are sooo weird." Dawn said shaking her head.

The brunette rolled her eyes at the glaring slayer before continuing. "As I was saying... It does get pretty wild sometimes. We all do a little bit of everything. Sometimes I wait and stuff but most of the time I'm at the bar."

"So... do you dance?" Dawn asked blushing a little.

Faith scrunched up her brow briefly before giving her a dimpled smile and, Buffy sourly noticed, full of the brunette's charm. "It's not all I do." She paused dramatically. "But yes, I do dance but not because we have to. Just every once in a while we put on a little show and that's it."

_Is she... did she just flirt with Dawn? DAWN? My sister! Oh, that's unacceptable! And why is Dawn blushing? Why is she blushing less than I am and giving those eyes to Faith? Oh MY GOD! Does Dawn... no way...no...I'm just hallucinating. _

Dawn smiled brightly at Faith and Buffy narrowed her eyes at her when she moved closer to the younger slayer. She blamed the spell for making her a little possessive. The spell was focused on Faith after all so... why shouldn't she be as well? "Cool! So why is it that everybody still goes to the Bronze?"

"God only knows why. I mean, The Bronze it's actually not bad, but I guess... that is has been a favorite for a while now so, I mean, where I work at kids cannot come in. You have to be at least eighteen. Some nights 21. B you still go there, Bronze, right? I think the wilder ones go to my bar."

"Hey I'm wild! You want wild? I'll show you wild!" Buffy rushed to say and then blushed. "See what you make me say?"

"You did that all by yourself Princess. No need to blame me." Faith and Dawn laughed at her.

"Whatever." She bitterly replied. "Anyway, let's hurry up, I'm starving."

"Yeah, yeah." Dawn kept on laughing.


	41. Chapter 41

Interactions...

* * *

Chapter 41

"Honey! We're hooome!" Dawn called upon opening the door to the household.

"Woah. Memory Lane. Same old house." Faith exclaimed looking around from the foyer.

Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, well, every piece of furniture's been destroyed and replaced since you left, so, actually, new house."

"Still…looks the same."

"Hey guys." Tara came in from the kitchen and hugged Dawn before turning her attention towards the slayers. "Buffy, Faith, how are you?"

"Five by five."

"Better."

"Good, I hope you're hungry. Brought some Chinese."

"Awesome! I'm starving." Faith and Dawn practically ran to the kitchen, the former flinching a little with every step she took.

"So... how are you? Still hearing voices?" Tara asked grabbing hold of the blonde's hand and squeezing it lightly before letting go.

"Yeah but I'm better. If I start feeling particularly murdery, I just tap into the slayer connection, and Voila! Good as new. Faith taught me that."

"Hmm... smart." The blonde wiccan smiled. "So, how did it feel?"

Buffy smiled wistfully and then narrowed her eyes playfully. "Eager much?" She laughed. "It actually... it feels great. I mean, I've felt it before but not like this. My connection to her always felt nice but now, now that I acknowledged it, that I let her feel me and let myself feel her, it-it feels awesome and so good. So right." She shrugged and kept on smiling. "I guess I our connection is... different. With Kendra I felt our bond but it was just the slayer bond. With Faith it feels different. Like it is not just being Slayers that ties as together but more. It feels like... I dunno, stronger..."

"Butterflies in your stomach?" Tara guessed impishly.

"Ha," She snickered. "More like pterodactyls." She then frowned. "Ew... let's just say like big beautiful butterflies."

"_Tar, B! You guys better get your asses over here! Dawn here is devouring everything!"_

_"Hey, that's so not true! Faith's the one eating everything! She's stuffing her mouth to its fullest! Mr. Gordo has finally found his match." _Dawn announced making the wiccan and slayer laugh.

"C'mon, let's go. You don't want Faith to take over your Miss Piggy title."

"Hey!" Buffy said indignantly and swatted at her. "I'm not Miss Piggy." She replied walking towards the kitchen with the witch in tow.

"Evidence begs to differ." The wiccan pointed out.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, why are you guys eating here? There's a reason why we have a dining room."

"Hungry." Dawn replied and continued to assault her plate.

"No time." Faith nodded seriously at them before grabbing another egg roll.

"And you say I'm the Neanderthal one." Buffy added snidely.

Dawn glared at her. "Whatever."

Faith patted the seat next to her. "C'mon B. Sit here."

Buffy blushed a little and sat next to her and proceeded to fill her plate as Tara did the same sitting herself next to Dawn.

"How was college today?" Dawn asked.

"Light. Fortunately there's not much homework and stuff do to for next week and I hope it stays that way." Tara smiled.

"What about you Buffy, do you have to work in the evening?"

"Oh, nop. After I left Giles', I went to work. I left when the manager said she didn't need me anymore for the day, for which I can't complain."

"Could you actually 'work'?" Faith asked raising her brows.

"Believe it or not, I think grease and hamburgers are a natural repellent for spells and demons. Or not. For mind demons maybe. Not look like a peni- , uh, like a big ugly-wormy-crazy-old-lady-demon." She frowned. "Huh... forget it. I guess it was because it is actually pretty distracting."

The three nodded and continued on with their meal.

"Tara," Faith began. "We could feel the spells presence with our connection, how's that possible?"

The wiccan swallowed her food and drank some soda before replying. "Did it feel foreign? Different?" The slayers nodded. "What you guys have is unique. It is something that connects you and the slayer in a bond so strong that could get to never be broken."

"Uhm, so...what?" Buffy tried to draw her on conclusions and failed miserably.

Tara chuckled. "Eager much?"

"Touché."

"I think that, well the slayer line and the connection you two have is totally different but at the same time, the same. What I mean is; you two are going to be bonded for as long as you live, but the bond, any bond strengthens with emotions and experiences and everything that makes it and you whole. Because of everything the two of you have shared and everything you are, when you recognize each other and are able to, let's say, pick each other out from a crowd, and we are talking in mystical levels, a laze, a mystic bond reinforces over your connection making you be able to tell when something wants and is disturbing it."

"So, because of how 'deeply' connected we are, we can tell foreign essences apart?" Faith asked.

"Exactly. You said it felt different. It probably felt cold and wrong, but that it is because it does not belong there and it's looking to cause harm."

Buffy nodded absentmindedly. "Cool. So it works like our 'integrated' radar right?"

Tara chuckled yet again. "If by that you mean how you can feel other essences and presences then yes."

"Huh. Cool."

"So can you guys like, feel what the other's feeling?" Dawn asked.

"Sometimes." Faith answered.

"Really? Wow, that is soo creepy." She turned to her sister and glared. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Buffy made a calming motion. "Hey, I didn't know! I just found out today."

"So, Faith can you feel what Buffy feels?"

"Uh, sometimes but it is cuz she kinda projects it."

Dawn mulled it over. "Huh. Sucks. She's always mopey."

"Hey, I'm happy! I must project all kinds of happy feelings!"

Tara shook her head knowing what was coming.

"All kindsa happy feelings B?" Faith asked teasingly with her impish glee making the blonde slayer blush and glare at her. "Hey, that's what you said. Your words, not mine."

Dawn groaned. "You know? It never ceases to amaze me how everything comes back to dirty things with you. Even I picked up on that one." She glared at the slayers. "And I blame it on you. No child my age should know about those things." She shook her head sadly. "It should be all nice, all movies and no homework and hanging out. No disturbing images and double entendres."

Buffy frowned at a particular phrase narrowing her eyes. "And just how much do you _know_ about _those things?" _

Dawn blushed and stuttered. "No, no, I-I don't know anything about those t-things. I meant that I shouldn't be able to pick up on some stuff. And I blame it on you two! A-and Spike and all of you with your hormony hormones! Yes! You are the responsible ones for it." She stated empathically.

Buffy glared. "Hmm."

"Hmm... what?" Dawn narrowed her eyes at her.

"Hmm."

"Come on B, give her a break. I really don't blame her for picking up on stuff. I mean, you know me, and well she does hang with Spike. Who is a vamp. No inhibitions there."

"..."

Dawn huffed. "_At least I know less than you did at my age." _She mumbled accusingly to the tabletop.

Buffy's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." Dawnie shrugged nonchalantly still glaring at Buffy.

Faith and Tara glanced at each other. "Okay." Faith spoke loudly and placed a restraining hand on the blonde's shoulder. "How about some ice-cream and a movie? Huh? Sounds good? Right, then come on Dawn, we'll do the dishes while they get everything set up, 'kay?" She said motioning for Tara to take Buffy away to the living room.

The blonde reluctantly got up, only after Faith had run her hand soothingly through her back. "Fine. We'll get everything ready."

Once they were gone Faith sighed happily. "Family crisis averted." She turned to the youngest Summers. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Dawn sighed dejectedly. "I feel bad now. I shouldn't have said that last part. Although, it is the truth."

"Well, your sister is a prude really. Plus, I don't think it had anything to do with sex and the whole you knowing and whatnot did it?" Faith asked.

"Nah, it didn't. We just... Well you know how crazy this past week has been. This whole year really. She... is just that sometimes she is here but not here. And lately, I guess I just miss her. But when she wants to spend time with me, I have something else do to, or the other way around and it gets complicated."

Faith nodded. "Have you talked to her about this?"

"She tries, I know she does... but it's not the same. Plus she's been kinda absent lately. She's always with you."

"Uh..." Faith cleared her throat. "My bad. I can take over patrolling if you wish to spend more time with her. Or we could, yunno, do that movie night I promised you, well after I get a TV that is."

"Thanks. But I know she likes to spend time with you."

"Hey, she loves to spend time with you. You know how over protective she can get. And she wants this town to be as safe as possible for you. That's why she patrols so much."

"I know. But that's the thing. It is a hellmouth it won't ever be safe."

"We can make it safe enough." Faith said with an air of defensiveness.

"I know. And it's not just that. Sometimes she just retreats within herself and we can't tell what's wrong with her and how can we help her."

"She's working on that. Plus, she seems happier. Looser."

"That's because you are here."

Faith frowned. "What you mean?"

Dawn stopped putting away the dishes. Faith could be like her sister sometimes. Dense. "Uh, well you know, you got along and well you were friends, so... and you seem to get along now so that makes her happy."

"You make her happy Dawn. She adores you."

"Yeah. I know." She smiled happy.

"So, you good now?" Faith asked drying her hands with a towel.

"Yeah."

"Good. Cuz I can't imagine a fight between the two of you. It has to be disastrous." Dawn looked at her inquisitively. "You Summers women have quite a temper. THE temper." She said making Dawn smile.

"You'd hate to be at the receiving end of it, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, I've been at the receiving end of it and trust me, not good. 's scary how you tend to get."

Dawn chuckled. "It's in the blood. So, ice-cream?"

"I'll take the pints and you the bowls?" Faith asked moving to the freezer.

"Sure thing." Faith stiffened when she felt arms embrace her from behind. "Thanks. I'm glad you're back." Dawn squeezed a last time before running away with the bowls and leaving a stunned and freezing Faith behind.

"Well, aren't I loved around here?" She smiled cockily shaking her head and getting the ice-cream._ "Oh you've got to keep the faith. Keep the faith..." _She sang happily leaving the kitchen.


	42. Chapter 42

Thank you to all of those who have reviewed. Hadn't thank you in a while.

Thanks as well to those silent readers.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 42

"So, what are we watching?" Faith asked putting down the ice-cream and sitting on the couch next to the arm.

"Uh... I swear we had more movies..." Buffy said shuffling and looking around. "What do you wanna watch Fai?"

"Dunno. Whatever you throw at me 's cool. Not some onion movie though." Dawn, Tara and Buffy glanced at her in utter confusion. "You know, oniony. A movie that makes you cry? Hallmark's kind of movie?"

Buffy laughed and returned to sorting out.. "Onion movie. Okay, got it. No oniony movie."

"Why don't we watch a disney movie?" Tara proposed. "Someone here likes those kid movies." Tara glanced at Faith and chuckled when said girl glared at her.

"Mmm... it could be. What else..."

"Harry Potter!"

"That's actually... very nice." Buffy agreed and picked the fourth of the movies before putting it on the dvd player. "Alright. Movie set. Ice-cream?"

"Almost done." Dawn said filling the bowls with it.

Just then the main door opened revealing a breezy Willow who brightened at seen Tara. "Hey guys! What are you-" She stopped when she saw Faith and her face visibly darkened. "_Faith."_

_"Willow." _The brunette glowered just as fiercely.

Willow glared some more before looking around and noticing the TV and dvd ready to play and display a movie along with the melting ice-cream and she saddened. "Oh, well I guess I leave you to your movie 'night'." She said turning to leave.

"No, Will come on, just get another bowl and join us." Buffy said.

Tara quickly got to her feet and took hold of the redhead's arm. "Will, c'mon join us. We didn't even plan it. It sort of happened because Buffy and Dawn were about to fight so Faith suggested a change of scenery." She flinched mentally at mentioning Faith to the wiccan who's expression hardened. "Plus, it's Harry Potter. And there's Ice-cream and... me?" Tara finished hopeful.

Willow smiled and walked to the kitchen. "Okay. I'm up for some glorious Harry Potter and ice-cream magic."

When Tara got back to the living room and sunk into an armchair wearily, Faith asked, "Crisis averted?"

"Affirmative." Tara replied.

Willow came from the kitchen and filled her bowl and was _this _close to using magic to keep the ice-cream within the pints from melting, but changed her mind at the last second biting her lip and returning to the kitchen with the aforementioned dessert and then ran back to the living room sitting on the floor next to Tara's legs, placing her bum on a favored cushion of hers.

"Faith, move! I don't want to be in the middle." Buffy whined.

"Sorry Princess. Dawnie and I already claimed the spots. You could sit on the floor if you like."

"Yes," Dawn said patting her side of the couch. "Claimed."

"Ha-ha-ha, not funny."

"Hey Buff, you could always use them as a pillow, if resting your head is what you're worried about." Willow suggested. Dawn playfully hit her with a cushion. "Hehe."

"You know Will, that's actually a good idea. Headrest and footrest." She pointed at the girls sitting at her sides.

"Don't even think about it blondie." Faith warned pointing at her with her spoon.

"Move then." Buffy made an adamant gesture.

"Nah ah."

"Then you shall be my headrest." Buffy nonchalantly appointed.

"Don't blame me if you can't see well cuz your head is shaking."

"You wouldn't." Buffy challenged sitting between her sister and the brunette and a second later regretted challenging Faith.

"Oh yes I would."

"Okay, ready?" Willow asked with the remote on her hand.

"You comfortable there Red? We could squeeze you in here if you want? Drop blondie on the ground. Not much of a problem." Faith offered uncertainly making all of them quiet down and wait nervously for an answer.

"Hey!" Buffy slapped Faith's thigh making the younger girl chuckle.

Willow stared at Faith and shook her head. "Nah I'm fine. Thanks though."

Faith merely nodded and glared at Buffy when the blonde started at her in mocking shock. "Civilized conversation? My, my, that's a new one Fai."

"Ha-ha-ha." Faith pinched the blonde's arm lightly, eliciting an indignant 'Eep!' from the blonde. "Don't make get all uncivilized on your ass."

Dawn sighed. "If you two are quite done flirting, could we get on with the movie please? You are causing me brain damage." She said dramatically rolling her eyes and grabbing her head.

Buffy, blushing, made sure to put a little distance between her and Faith before proceeding to glare at the Summers teenager. "_Not flirting."_ She mumbled once the redheaded wiccan pressed play.

* * *

"I never get tired of watching this movie." Willow said stretching out once the credits started rolling.

"Same here." Replied Dawn who's lap currently was being used as her sister's footrest. "I just love Harry Potter. Books, movies... you name it."

They let the credits roll while they lazily stretched out and yawned.

"How was your lunch Will?" Tara asked.

"Fine. We had some delicious wraps." Willow rubbed her eyes. "I think we're meeting Giles in..." She checked her watch. "About thirty minutes, right?"

Tara nodded. "I think so."

"So Buff how-" She flattered her speech when she turned to her blonde friend and found her asleep.

Her stomach twisted uncomfortably when she noticed that Buffy had followed her advice and used the brunette slayer and sister to rest her body on.

Buffy had her head on the brunette's lap along with a hand rested on her thigh. Faith, on the other hand, placed her head on her arm which rested on the couch arm and had one hand resting on the blonde's shoulder sound asleep.

Tara and Dawn followed the redhead's line of sight with smiles forming on their lips. One of them a little bitter.

"Uh...I guess they are asleep." Willow needlessly pointed out. "So, how did it go with the spell?" She asked.

"I guess it should have worn off by now." Tara answered.

"Faith taught Buffy how to tap into their connection and that kinda diminished the spell's effect." Dawn said, spearing a glance towards the sleeping brunette.

Willow straightened up. "Really? How-how was it? What did it do? How does it work? Ho-"

Dawn and Tara chuckled.

"Keep it in your pants Will." Buffy joke after waking up at her best friend's excited tone and volume causing her friend to turn a light shade of red.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay." Buffy smiled back to Willow.

She sat up causing Faith's hand to slip from her shoulder and into the cushions, which did not stop the brunette from stirring awake at the feeling of gravity and the missing weight from her legs. Buffy yawned and popped her back. "Ah, that felt good. What's the time?"

"Fifteen past four." Willow replied getting up and collecting the dirty bowls. "We're meeting at the store in twenty minutes with the rest."

Buffy nodded in reply. "Thanks." She turned to Faith. "Fell asleep didn't you?" She tsked shaking her head.

Faith merely grunted in replied and rubbed at her weary eyes. "Not before you did." She poked the blonde's rib playfully. "Which by the way, was just unfair cuz I couldn't move without you waking up _and_ you were much more comfortable."

"Yeah well it is my house."

"And I'm your guest, so be a nice hostess."

"Nah... just don't feel like it."

"Really? Well I guess we're gonna have to do something about that, won't we?" The brunette shook a few strands of hair away from her face and stood up. "I'll take a rain check on that meeting. Gonna head home." She took a few steps and swayed. 'Woah, head rush." She balanced herself and kept going. "See ya later. Thanks for the movie and lunch." A few more steps finally took everything out of the stubborn slayer and had her blacking out.

"Faith!"

Warm arms caught the falling slayer. "Wow there. Got cha." Dawn said.

The brunette's momentarily blackout quickly wore off. "'m okay." She said trying to get to her feet.

Dawn helped her straightened up. "Clearly you are not."

"'m five by five." She said once Dawn let of her.

Buffy touched the other slayer's forehead. "You're burning up." She turned to Willow. "Will, please a wet cloth."

Willow nodded and moved to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Buffy."

"I'll make her some tea." Tara said moving out of view.

"Help me get her upstairs." Buffy told Dawn ignoring the brunette's reassurances.

Faith moved out of reach of the Summers."I'm fine!"

Buffy bristled. "No you are not! You're bleeding again. Let me take you upstairs. You need to lie down."

"I'll do that at my place."

"Faith you can't walk home like this."

"Don't tell me why I can and can't do!"

"Then stop being so stubborn."

Faith huffed. "I can take care of myself."

Dawn placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and squeezed. "Faith? You need to rest." Dawn slid her hand down the brunette's arm and took her hand. "C'mon." She said pulling her to the stairs.

Buffy frowned when Faith complied without farther restraint and followed her sister silently; letting the younger Summers take help her along the way.

* * *

Faith frowned when she felt Dawn touching her skin with her own. Something about the girl's touch soothed her out and made the raving headache go away almost instantly.

..._Faith! You came!_

_Oh c'mon! You know you looove me!_

_Mom's going to freak out if she sees you up there on the windowsill..._

Faith shook her head trying to make sense of what she was internally hearing. She allowed herself to be pulled throughout the house and only came to her senses when they stopped near the door to the blonde's room.

Dawn let go of her hand. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed."

"Uh, Dawnie? I need to use the restroom first." Faith said fleeing to the bathroom.

Dawn frowned but nodded anyway.

"'kay. I'll be here."

She sat on her sister's bed and meditated.

On her way up, she had considered taking Faith to her room, cuz, Willow's room was out of the question and Buffy's... well Faith had snapped at her sister which had her thinking that the spell was still active and perhaps surrounding Faith with her sister's stuff and all that screamed 'Buffy' might have been a bad idea. But she changed her mind when she considered how close her room to the wiccan's was and she didn't want another brawl between them. Or Willow considering any kind of funny ideas, so she took the brunette to her sister's room.

And said brunette had obviously been affected by it.

She wondered if that was the reason Faith didn't want to lie down. Obviously being on the upper floor had her upset, so Dawn wondered if Faith was remembering the last time she had been on this side of the house. Or the house at all.

Or maybe Faith was just thinking about her mom, Dawn's. Joyce. Maybe that got her upset because she couldn't apologize to her anymore.

_Or maybe I'm just being my-paranoid-self and the girl is just really feeling sick._

She raised her eyes and stared at the door watching her sister carrying a wet towel on her hands.

"Where is she?"

"Bathroom."

Buffy nodded and sat next to her sister. "How did y- Why d'sh-...? Forget it."

Dawn frowned. "What were you going to say?"

_Why did she let you touch her? Why did she let you help her?_

"Nothing. Just something silly. Forget it."

When Faith appeared on the doorway, Buffy moved wearily towards her and touched her forehead again. "God. You're really burning up."

Faith groaned and moved towards the bed, flopping down on her back accepting from Buffy the towel and placing it on her head, thankful that none of the Summers offered to help her. She really hated being weak and hated it even more when people noticed.

Tara rapped on the door with a steaming cup of tea and walked to the bed. "Here, drink this."

Faith sat up and drank a little. "Ow. Too hot."

"Let it cool down for a minute." Tara said and touched the girl's neck and forehead. "You're hot."

"I know." Faith tried to waggle her brows but it hurt her to do so. "Bet you didn't have to cop a feeling to notice."

Tara chuckled. "You're hot, but not that hot."

"Ouch. You hurt my pride girl."

"You should be okay in a couple of hours. Drink the tea now and rest." The witched announced before leaving the room.

Faith was going to be fine in half an hour, but Tara thought the girl needed to rest so she decided not to mention this to the dark slayer.

The younger slayer finished the tea prepared for her, which she suspected, had some 'magical herbs', when she felt a slight tingle when she swallowed. She laid back closing her eyes and getting herself comfortable in Buffy's bed.

"Dawn, could you get me the first aid kid?" She heard the blonde ask but didn't bother open her eyes.

"Sure."

Faith was starting to dream when she felt her shirt being bundled up.

"Hey!" She croaked.

"Relax silly, I'm going to clean your wound." Faith narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I promise I'll behave." Buffy said offering a hesitant smile.

Dawn came back with first aid kit and after a few seconds slipped out.

Faith chuckled. "A'ight. Don't go starting something you're not going to finish."

"Okay."

"Hey... uh... sorry about what happened downstairs. Got a little irritated."

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I snapped at you when you wanted to help me. It's just..."

"You hate asking for help?" The blonde offered.

Faith snickered. "Yeah. I can take care of myself, yunno."

"I know."

"I guessed I snapped because..." She stopped, trying to get the words out.

"You hate to be weak in front of somebody else?"

"...Yeah..."

"It's okay Faith. Really, I get it."

"Okay... so, we five by five?"

"Yep. Five by five."Buffy chuckled. "All of us were extra snappy today. It has to be something in the air."

"Maybe in the water."

Buffy took a deep breath and took of the bandage covering the wound letting out a shaky breath.

"Hey..." Faith said taking Buffy's hands in hers. "It's okay. I can do it."

Buffy shook her head without taking her eyes off the bloodied skin. "No. No. I got it." The blonde said and got her hands to clean the dried blood and replace the bandage. "So... I'm going to have to patrol alone tonight."

"Nah, I'll go with ya."

"Faith..."

"What?"

"Do I really need to remind you what just happened downstairs? Why you're here on my bed with a towel on your forehead."

"That's just because you think I look sexy wearing it and couldn't wait to get me in your bed."

"Right." She said sternly. "I wasn't the one that brought you to my room." She reminded.

"Don't look at me like that." Faith reprimanded sulkily.

Buffy frowned. "Like what?"

"Like I ate all the jar's cookies."

"Am I looking at you as if you were the cookie monster? Is that what you're saying?" Buffy chuckled.

"No you moron. As if I've done something wrong. You have your mom face on."

"I pretend I didn't hear you calling me a moron and ignore the fact that you just called me old, because I am resolute on keeping you from going out on patrol."

"But-"

"Nothing. If you're feeling better tomorrow then, sure, we can patrol but tonight it'll be just me."

"And Spike..."

Buffy huffed at the name, mentally driving stakes through his heart. "And Spike. Let's just hope he doesn't show up." Buffy pulled down and covered the girl's abdomen with her shirt. "Enough of talking, sleep." She said getting up and rearranging the towel on the girl's forehead.

Faith closed her eyes and to Buffy's surprise, fell asleep right away.

"I guess Tara put something else on that tea other than the revitalizer herb."

* * *

Buffy entered the living room.

"We're heading to the Magic Box, you coming with us?" Willow asked slipping on a coat.

"Uh, no. I think I'm gonna stay. Check up on Faith."

"You should go." Dawn spoke up. "I'll stay. Plus Giles needs to talk to you, and Tara says Faith should be fine in no time."

"No, I-"

"Buffy, nothing's going to happen. She'll be asleep for a while so there's really nothing worth staying for." Tara said.

"And I can watch over her and let you know if something happens. Not that something's going to happen of course. And Spike's coming over so I won't be alone."

_Huh… she seems eager to stay with Faith…alone…_

The blonde narrowed her eyes at her sister.

Buffy contemplated whether she should stay or not. On one side, they were right. Faith's practically better already and the girl was going to be asleep so there was nothing to do. But on the other side, the much tempting one,_ Faith_ was lying on _her bed_, asleep and all warm and comfy as only Faith can be and she was tired as well. Is it so bad that she wanted to slip underneath the covers and cuddle with the brunette?

_Perhaps that is not the best idea, since I seem to have a habit of molesting Faith in her sleep and I don't think this time she won't notice. For all I know she noticed and is waiting to use it against me and embarrass me to death! 's not my fault I have wandering hands..._

Plus she was getting jealous of her sister and she didn't like it. How irrational was that? But she couldn't help it. Those two seemed to get along remarkably well. Too well…

The blonde nodded to herself and her friends.

"You're right. Let's go then." She said grabbing the keys to her house and mirroring the redhead's actions. "Bye Dawn. Don't trash the place."

"Won't do." The gleaming teenager swore.

Tara snuck another hug and kissed the girl's temple. "Call you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye. Bye guys."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"So, did you really crave some blood?" Willow asked making a weird face sinking into a chair in the store.. "Faith's blood?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Wow. Creepy. Disturbing and… disgusting." Willow said cringing a little.

"Right there with you." Buffy nodded.

"So… why? Why did you make you want it? I mean aside from the not so nice spell."

"In the dreams… I tasted her blood. I would hurt her and taste droplets of it… and it felt, " She winced. "So good. Like I could literally drink her power through her blood. As if doing so would make me twice as strong. Like could I obtain her power source just from drinking a few droplets of her blood. It felt exhilarating."

"Do you reckon that is possible?" They heard Giles ask to no one in particular. "Enhance your abilities with the combination of your blood?"

"Giles! That's awful."

"Oh I know dear, but… it might be possible." He cleaned his glasses. "In any case, I'm glad, Buffy, that the spell has been broken and you won't have to experience that again."

"No one's happier than I am, trust me. One less 'crazy' to worry about."

"So Buff," Xander began. "Was it just, yunno, Faith's blood?"

"Yeah."

"Oh good. I mean! No good but… well, yunno."

"Relax Xand. I guess it made me crave her blood because I was the one to inflict that wound on her. Plus, she's a slayer so… it was a two birds, one stone kind of deal."

"So, was it all the time like that? Making you want hurt her, or any of us, senseless?"

"Most of the time, but, I guess in time, if we couldn't have stopped it, it would have been so much worse. The thing is," She paused. "It got so much worse with Faith. Whenever she was near me it would go mad. And the weirdest thing is that when she touched me, it would stop."

"It has to be for that connection of yours." Xander commented and Willow almost snorted at the word.

_'Connection'_

She thought dryly.

"Yeah." Buffy replied. "But seriously I would feel, whenever Faith was near, the spell go mad and if there were some kind wall wherever the spell was, I would feel it banging it's head against it desperate to hurt Faith."

"Buffy, Dawn said this morning your sense of smell seemed enhanced." Giles said. "Has it ever been that strong?"

"Giles, the tang of blood was heavy in the air, it wouldn't have been difficult for any of us to pick it up."

"Yes. Even so, it was not that perceptible, and according to what you tell us; Faith's blood smelled different to you. Say, when Spike was having his cup of blood, could you perceive it?"

Buffy frowned recalling the earlier events. "Well, yeah, I did. I smelled the metallic tang but…" She trailed off and looked horrified.

"Faith's blood smelled sweet to you." Giles finished off.

"Yeah… Oh God, that is beyond disturbing! It's downright….something!"

"Sinister?" Giles provided.

"Irksome?" Willow suggested.

"Creepy?" Xander said nodding his head in agreement.

"Upsetting?" Tara continued.

Buffy looked at them and nodded, resting her head on the table with a dull 'thud'.

"Ow. All of the above."

"Don't worry Buff," Xander said running a hand through her back. "There won't be anymore, crazy vamp-wannabe moments."

"God, I hope so. So what does that mean? Was it the spell that made me, yunno, think Faith's blood smelled nice?"

"It could be yes. Unless, Faith's blood holds some attractive to you…?"

"What?" Buffy asked affronted.

"Do not get me wrong dear. It could be, since the two of you are slayers, and only one slayer is meant to be active, the scent of her blood holds some attractive to the primal part of yours, to the slayer. Because her blood is rare and unique as yours it could spike your interest."

"So you're saying deep down I wish to kill Faith."

"No. I'm saying that it could trigger a possessive reaction to Faith in you. To her blood. A territorial reaction."

"So if she perceives it is different, she would want to keep it? To protect it?" Willow said.

"Yes. But it is all just a theory, so do not rush to believe any of what I've said so far."

"But why? I mean, yeah, we're unique, whatever, but why would the slayer want to _possess_ her, to own her?"

"I guess because essentially Faith is part of you." Tara said.

"Say what?"

"That would be a valid theory." Giles said nodding. "And Buffy is a part of Faith."

"Okay, hold on guys, you've lost us." Buffy said motioning to Xander and her who nodded in agreement.

"It is easy." Anya said interrupting Giles."You became a slayer right? You died. Part of you passes onto the next slayer, Kendra, then Kendra dies and part of her, along with that part of you passes onto Faith, along with the many slayer's that have ever existed."

"The slayer line." Buffy said nodding.

"So, you're a part of Faith and Faith is a part of you."

"Why would I be a part of Faith?"

"Because you are both slayers silly and that is something you share. That is what connects you." The ex-demon nicely added.

Everybody nodded digesting everything.

"So wait. Something just occurred to me." Willow said with a distant look. "What if… Buffy died right? Like for a minute."

"Aha, that's for first time." Buffy said.

"But then when Xander revived her she still had her Slayer abilities, she still was a slayer."

"I guess you never stop being a slayer."

"Aha. So, then, like you died for more than a few seconds, and still when we brought you back, you still had your slayer abilities."

"Keep going." Giles prompted.

"So, what if… Buffy was always a potential right? What if, when she died and was revived the first time, her essence clung onto something familiar, which would be the slayer line and Kendra - since she already had been activated the second Buffy died - Kendra or the slayer line made it possible for Buffy to have her powers back?"

"What, so you're saying I burrowed the slayer from Kendra?"

"Well kinda. I'm saying you kinda reclaimed them… in a way."

"But Kendra was still a slayer."

"I think what Willow is saying is," Giles started. "That there is something in you… in your essence that's already imprinted with…. Errr the slayer gen, so when you were brought back, it linked itself to the only familiar essence and line it could detect, which would be the slayer line."

"The slayer lives through me. Faith said that the slayer lived through her but she didn't live through it." Buffy mumbled.

"That is very true." Giles agreed.

"So the second time, you linked yourself to Faith. And that might be the reason why it is possible for you to still be the slayer."

"Okay, you just fried my brain."

"It wouldn't be necessary to stop Faith or Kendra from being a slayer when you were brought back, because the slayer line has on it all… let's say data, from past slayers. So your essence kinda used that part of itself or part of it that was in the slayer line, which at the time ran through Kendra and now runs through Faith." Tara said.

"So if there were no slayer line I couldn't have been a slayer after I died and revived?"

"So, could it, hypothetically, be more than two slayers? Like activate the other potentials?" Xander asked.

Giles nodded. "There could be a way to alter the slayer line and activate the potentials. So, yes, it could be possible for more than two slayers to coexist together in the same plane."

"Wouldn't it cause an ugly unbalance?" Buffy asked.

"A terrible one." Giles answered.

Willow nodded. "But then again, as Giles said, it is just a theory so we may be taking trash."

Buffy and Xander groaned both dropping their heads on the table.

"Why the need to confuse us then, Will?" Xander asked.

Willow smiled. "I was merely sharing a theory; which makes me think of another."

"Please no more." Buffy begged.

"Don't worry, I'll discuss it with Giles and your brain would be free from any kind of frying."

"We'd appreciate it." The beady eyed man and the blonde slayer said in unison.

Willow smiled at them turning to Giles.

"Giles, do you think it is possible that, hypothetically speaking," She rolled her eyes at the dry thud on the table followed by her friends' groan." when a slayer dies, she activates a potential?"

"I'm not sure I follow you." Giles said biting an end of his glasses.

"Like, when Buffy died her death activated Kendra as the next slayer, but what if, her death also ensured Faith would be the next potential to _be_ chosen?"

"As if some of Buffy's essence passed onto the third generation?" Tara mused.

"Yeah, life, I dunno, Buffy's potential or slayer potential passed onto Faith, choosing her already without the need of Kendra's death so when she died the slayer line could detect the next in kin and chose Faith as the next slayer ."

Buffy groaned again and rubbed at her temples. "Will… that's complicated and doesn't make any sense."

"It does. In a complicated kind of way. Plus, it just a theory missy." Willow exclaimed dignified.

"Well, that certainly is a point I had not considered before." The English man cleared his throat. "The slayer line is still a mystery to us. We could think of potentials as mere blurs of a reflection of it. Taking your point of view… the slayer's essence is already in them in a diminutive level, but it still is what makes them different from any other girl. Now, if a slayer dies and some of that essence looks for the most likely candidate, merging with her, then I guess a spell could be performed to find the potential who _will_ become a slayer making it possible to provide the right training and protection."

"But you still train us as potentials."

"Yes and we train you all as if one day you'll be the slayer but if we already know who the next slayer is going to be then… let's hope the council doesn't find her first."

"How could you ever work for them?"

"It didn't seem so bad. They lied in the brochure."

"But doesn't the council use the coven's help to find the next slayer? Couldn't they be performing a spell similar to it?"

Giles nodded. "To be honest I'm not quite sure what is the spell cast. Whether it is to find a potential with most signs of becoming a slayer, or as soon as a slayer is called, cast an essence locator spell. Although they always perform a spell to tell the council who the potentials are, so it could be they perform a spell like the one we are discussing."

"Be that as it may, it has given me an enormous headache so, could we please stop talking about brain-wracking theories and stick to stupid tv commercials, Hollywood's drama queens and honeys, and the corruption in this country? Please? It's Saturday. 'm tired." Buffy whined and used her puppy eyes.

"Okay. We'll stop." Willow smiled.

"For real this time?"

"Yep."

"Good. You better."

"Now, according to all the information we've gathered, the runes and gems are to be used to open a portal or door to another dimension. It is likely to think it is the hellmouth Mark wants to open but if he isn't the one with the runes craving then we have to consider the hellmouth is just another door to open. These gems hold a magnificent power. It is a multi-portal key; meaning, it can open multiple portals at once.

Currently, we can assume there are three gems in Sunnydale; even just three in this dimension. It is of great importance that whoever is in the possession of the other gem does not get know about the ones we currently have.

Buffy, I suggest you and Faith start patrolling around the docks, the sewers and caves, and wear protection charms. We need Spike to tell us other hiding places in Sunnydale. Mark might be at the outskirts or even residing in an apartment. In any case, we need to look in crypts and most importantly caves for any runes as well as lairs.

Willow, we need a spell to find the location of the other gem. I know these gems seemingly have a cloaking spell but there has to be a way to pick their essence. Also, a man was murdered yesterday," This time, Giles placed the newspaper between the scoobies. "And found early in the morning by the woods where Adam used to live. I've read the news over a couple of times and it looks as a human attack but… there's something they are not telling. At least it feels that way to me." He turned to Willow again. "You think you can get the autopsy reports?"

"Yep."

"Good, then we'll meet here tomorrow after your classes, okay?"

Willow nodded again, and the rest of the group got up.

"We better get going then." Buffy said.

"Are you patrolling tonight Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Oh no. I don't think so. I'm beat. I'll have Spike patrol. Make him be useful for once."

"Very well. We'll meet here by tomorrow's afternoon."


	44. Chapter 44

Gave you all a headache, didn't I? Sorry, just needed those theories out of my system.

Anyway, look, I know you probably want more action, but I think interactions are good and important so let me have them in a few more chapters and then we can continue with all the drama. Plus have in mind this past chps take place in the same day. Starting with Faith showing up at Giles' place.

Without further ado...

Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 44

Buffy and Willow were walking home coming from campus after walking Tara to her dorm just after leaving the Magic Box.

The girls had been making small talk and it was obvious they were a little uncomfortable.

"I hate this." Willow said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"This." The redhead motioned between them. "Us. This weirdness between us."

Buffy sighed. "Yeah… me too."

"I mean, I miss you, you know? I know I haven't been the best of friends but well, you haven't been available much."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I know this year has been hard on you but, you're my friend Buffy, I love you, I don't wanna make weird small talk and beat around the bush. I want us to talk, and share and do what best friend's do."

Buffy turned her head towards her and grabbed the wiccans hand. "I'd like that too."

Willow smiled before her expression got serious again.

"I know Faith is a big part of your life. And well I'm not my best when it comes to her. I think we can agree my worst kinda comes out when she's around but… I'll try to get along with her. I know she means a lot to you and she always has so… I'll be more supportive of her, okay?"

"Thanks Will." Buffy hugged her. "That means a lot to me."

"I know. Plus, I've seen how changed Faith is. I know she's different now but, I'm still not going to forgive her for what she did, nor pretend I understand why or that I like her or anything. Maybe I'll be able to someday, but right now, wounds are still fresh and I know I need to let go of the past and move on, but trying to kill us all is not something you easily forget let alone forgive. I'm willing to give her a second, _third_ chance or whatever, but I'm not promising it'll be all flowers and rainbows between the two of us. I mean, it's not like the feeling is not mutual."

"I know. She'll appreciate it."

"I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for you."

"I know Will, thanks."

"I know in the past whenever you wanted to talk about Faith I closed myself up and well, wasn't very willing to listen cuz frankly, there was a time were the only thing that came out of your mouth was 'Faith' and well that kinda made me jealous yunno? You stopped hanging out with us and were always 'Faith this, Faith that,' but it's okay. I understand that being a slayer is something only a slayer can understand and I get that now. I mean, I know what it feels like to be connected to someone. Tara, aside from my love for her, she understands what magic is and what it feels like to be a wiccan and I'm guessing is the same with you guys."

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry Will. I know I have been pushing you guys away, or at least I used to but now well everything is getting as normal as it could get and I'm actually in good spirits when there is not a weird spell trying to get me to kill you all." She smiled at the wiccan who returned the gesture. "Although at the beginning I didn't want to admit it, Faith's timing was a blessing. I didn't like her being back and getting to be in Sunnydale as a free woman but, having her around helping with the slaying kinda takes a lot of weight off my shoulders. That way I can get to spend more time with Dawn, with you guys, although I know I haven't done that just yet, I will. I'm just… kinda enjoying my time with Faith before we have 'the talk' and everything gets a little crazy.

This thing between us is new but at the same time familiar yunno? When she first came to Sunnydale and we sort of became friends, yeah, we got a long, but not like this. We were always pushing the other one away and well we're not teenagers anymore. It's time to act like adults and time for us to face each other and… else. And I like what we have now, I like to be more relaxed around her and in turn have her relax around me. Not fighting or being defensive all the time."

Willow laughed. "It's funny that you didn't like her at all and then we did, I did, and when you started liking her, I didn't. And now look at you, everything she's done, all that has happened between you and you're hanging out with her as if nothing happened." The wiccan stopped and faced her friend. "You really have a big heart Buff."

"What can I say? I have all the love in the world." They laughed and after a while Buffy spoke. "Yes… I kinda didn't like her."

"You thought she was gonna take everything from you."

"It seemed that way to me."

"She wasn't – she isn't so bad."

"If you put her murder-y phase to the side, you'll notice she's a nice person Will. And she's really sorry for what she did. It was a matter of events that lead to all the craziness."

"I suppose."

"Will… weird question and you have all the right to hit me but… did you like me like _that_ sometime?"

"Like you as in…?"

"Well you know, as in a Tara kind of way."

Willow blushed. "No! No never. No, ew! You're my friend. Plus you're totally not my type."

"Okay. Ow. Offensive."

"Hahaha. I'm sorry, I didn't mean 'ew' but you're like a sister to me Buff and that would be weird and disturbing to like you that way. Don't get me wrong, you're all kinds of pretty and stuff but… no. Nuh-uh."

Buffy frowned. "Why aren't I your type? I'm pretty. Nice. Pretty. I'm everyone's type!"

"Egocentric much?" Willow joked.

Buffy playfully narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't lie."

The wiccan laughed. "No, Ms Summers, you are not this Rosenberg's type."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just don't like you that way. Never thought of you that way either. And… you're bossy."

"I'm not bossy!"

"Oh, yes, yes you are." She smiled. "So why the question?"

"Faith. I mean you liked her and then you didn't. And you hated whenever I brought her up. And then you were gay. Well a year later you were gay."

"Look I got jealous but it was because I thought you wanted her as your best friend and good ol' Willow was going to be back to hanging out with the beady eyed guy and it was never going to be the same cuz Faith was just too cool and… we were not."

"Aw, Will, it never was like that."

"I know. I'm the best there is in best friend's material." The wiccan smiled cheekily.

"Huh. Best friend's material has a name and it's Buffy Summers."

Willow smiled and they hugged each other fondly. "God, haven't done that in a while."

"I know. I just noticed how much I've needed it." Buffy said turning her head and placing a peck on the Wiccan's neck. "Promise we won't strangers anymore?"

"Promise." Willow tightened her hold on her friend and released a happy sigh before letting go of her. "So… to quote a favorite person of yours… 'we five by five?'" Willow said and did a horrible Bostonian accent.

Buffy laughed. "Yes. We five by five."

"She'll kill us if she hears us saying that."

"Probably."

"What on earth does it mean anyway?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

Buffy opened the door to their place finishing a conversation with Willow and came into the threshold, closing the door after her friend passed the doorway and turned to the living room where she heard voices coming from.

_"God… that feels soo good."_She heard her sister say in pleasure.

"_You like that huh?"_

Buffy's heart starting beating as fast as it could when she heard the husky voice of her counterpart with her brain putting the interactions together, causing a surge of uneasiness to run through her body.

She practically ran into the living room.

"What- where are you going Buff?" Willow asked following.

"What the hell-!" She stopped death in her tracks with a rushing Willow colliding with her back.

Faith and Dawn stopped what they were doing and cocked their heads at the blonde's attitude.

"What's up B? Where's the fire?"

"Oh! I uh… uh thought I heard a… uh scream."

"You heard wrong luv."

And then there was Spike.

Dawn, the brunette slayer and Spike were sitting on the floor and playing what she guessed was poker.

Buffy and Willow then noticed how Dawn had a necklace that they never seen before on her and a sweater that was the younger slayer's; Faith was wearing Spike's duster and the bleached vamp had a hat that belonged to her sister on his head.

"Hey guys, having fun?" Willow asked rubbing her sore shoulder that collided with a sudden wall named Buffy.

"Hey Will."

"Willow."

"What's up Red?"

"What's with the…" Buffy motioned to their attires

"I won Spike's coat." Faith said proudly modeling it.

"And you bet your ass I'm going to get it back." The vampire grumbled.

"Sorry bleached boy, this coat is mine now. Say goodbye to it cuz you're never wearing it again."

"We'll see about that slayer."

"I won Faith's cross. Her sweater. Spike's Zippo. Almost got Faith's. Their money. As you can see, I'm winning."

Both vamp and slayer snickered. "No, you're not."

"I totally am."

Buffy moved around them and sat with Willow on the couch. She took a much closer look to the sweater her sister was wearing.

"Hey, that's my hoodie!"

"No it is not."

"Yes it is."

Faith shook her head. "Sorry to break it down to you blondie, but that's my hoodie. Oh, and so is the one you're wearing. One that you've stolen from me and now I have to win it back. To Dawn." She grumbled the last part.

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well it was in my closet. It's been temporally mine for a while."

"Well that's about to change." Dawn said.

"You bet it is." Faith said. "Don't go thinking it'll be yours Squirt, cuz this baby is coming back to momma."

Everybody rolled their eyes at her which obviously didn't bother Faith at all.

"When you guys are done there, Spike could you take over patrol tonight?"

The vamp took a while to answer analyzing his chances at winning this hand.

"Sure." He looked up. "Are you feeling okay, luv?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. Try to patrol the sewers and caves."

"Okay."

"I'll go with you." Faith said.

"Uh-uh. You're still recovering. Thought we agreed you wouldn't patrol tonight."

"But B, I'm feeling so much better."

All of Faith's bravado was shattered with that sentence and the slayer glared at everybody daring them to say anything.

"It is better if you don't. All the things Giles had you drink today and the spells we did might make you dizzy and will probably make you blackout if there's too much action or you exert your body to much." Willow said. "Again."

Faith stared at her for a while and reluctantly nodded. "Okay, I won't patrol tonight."

Buffy raised her eyebrows and gaped. "How come you listen to her and not me?"

"Hey, I've seen Willow's resolve face and it's not a pretty thing to look at. I know what it can do so I better stay put."

Willow smiled proudly. Yes, her resolve face was one to be feared.

"I have a pretty strong resolve face too."

Faith scrunched up her face. "Nah." She said and then winked at her causing the blonde to blush and her sister to roll her eyes at Buffy's obvious infatuation.

_She's so gay for Faith._

Dawn turned and shared a weird look with Willow before a smile broke on their faces and they laughed.

Dawn was pretty sure they shared the same thought.

* * *

Willow and Buffy watched the very focused slayer and vamp trying to beat good ol' smirking Dawn.

They made nice small talk and would turn every once in a while at a frustrated groan or a mumbled expletive.

Clearly, Dawn was winning.

"I regret the day I ever taught you how to play." Spike said putting down his hand.

"I did warn you, I'm a fast learner." She turned to Faith. "C'mon. Admit I'm the winner and I might give you your cross back."

Faith glared at her. "Never."

"Then you shall never get it back."

Faith narrowed her eyes and, "I see your- _my_ cross, and raise you my favorite leathers."

Buffy and Willow gasped, and Dawn struggled to maintain her poker face.

"C'mon Fai, I don't think you wanna do that."

"Yeah, I don't wanna hear your whining when you lose them." Dawn goaded.

"Oh, trust me B, this hand is mine baby."

"You're bluffing."

"Nop. Let's see them."

They stared defiantly at each other some more before Dawn showed her cards.

Faith let out a loud 'Woo!' when she defeated Dawn for the first time in a long while with a royal flush.

Dawn slanted her eyes at her. "This is not over slayer."

"Whatever Sunshine, meet the winner!"

"Oh, we're not over yet, I still have stuff to bet."

"Well, it has been… entertaining." Spike said getting up. "But I'll have to go."

"You just don't wanna loose anymore." Dawn smirked.

"I don't have anything else to bet pet."

"Sure you do."

He turned to Faith and extended his hand expectantly.

"What?" Faith frowned.

"C'mon. Hand it."

"Oh, what? You talking 'bout this?" Faith ruffled the coat.

"Yeah, now hand it to me."

"Sorry dude. Won this fair and square."

"Oh c'mon. Are you serious?" Spike whined.

"Yeah."

"Bloody hell! Just hand the sodding thing over!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Fine! Be that way. Tomorrow we'll play some more and I'll win my coat back." He bent down and took Faith's Zippo. "And I'm talking this with me."

"Won't be yours for long."

"Right back at ya." Spike said turning around, heading for the door, missing the weight of the duster on his body and the way the wind made it move dramatically.

The females laughed at the brooding vamp.

Faith took off the coat and stood up, offering a hand to Dawn and pulling her up.

"Thanks."

The brunette winked back in response making Dawn smile goofily.

"Weren't you supposed to be resting?" Buffy asked breaking the moment between them. Intentionally.

Dawn rolled her eyes when she heard the jealousy tone in her sister's voice.

_Is she jealous of me? Really?_

_"_You have it bad." She mumbled.

Buffy frowned, Willow stifled a laugh and Faith shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I did rest B. Woke up about an hour ago."

"You didn't sleep anything. We were gone for three hours tops."

"I slept during the movie. Plus, I feel rested. Whatever Tara put on that tea made me sleep like a baby."

"Totally agree. You were even drooling." Dawn said poking the slayer.

"I did not."

"Ew, you drooled on my pillow?"

"Hey B, you have no right to get mad. You drooled my pillow remember."

"No I didn't. I didn't even use a pillow."

"That's right. Then what did you use as a pillow?" Faith said raising her eyebrows.

_OH!_

"I didn't drool on you!" She said mortified.

_I molest her and then I go and drool on her? Seriously, what's wrong with me?_

"Relax B. Just kidding."

"You do tend to drool." Dawn pointed out not helping matters.

"Whatever. Everybody drools. It's not like I drool all the time. You drool." She pointed her finger at Dawn.

"Not all the time, unlike you. You even drool awake."

"Drooling matters aside… I think I'm gonna go. Leave you girls to it." Faith said gathering her stuff.

"You can stay. The night is still young... we can watch another movie or something. Oh, oh! There's UNO we can play UNO. Or well there are a bunch of games." Willow rambled.

Faith cocked her head to the side deciphering the message she was sure Willow tried to deliver.

"Oh that's alright Re-Willow. I've been here all day, you guys prolly want me out of your skin already."

"No, stay. No problema." Willow said.

"'kay, I'll go get some beers then, and soda for the kid." She said and pinched one Dawn's cheeks winning a really nasty glare which did not seem to faze her at all. "Anything else from the store?"

"Gummy bears." Dawn said.

"A'ight." Faith put on her hoodie and draped an arm over the blonde slayer. "C'mon girlfriend, let's go."

"Wait. I've got all your money, how are you going to pay?"

"Didn't bet everything princess."

"Cheat."


	45. Chapter 45

Awesome 101 reviews :D

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 45

_"We're heading to the Magic Box, you coming with us?" Willow asked slipping on a coat._

_"Uh, no. I think I'm gonna stay. Check up on Faith." Buffy said._

_"You should go." Dawn spoke up. "I'll stay. Plus Giles needs to talk to you, and Tara says Faith should be fine in no time."_

_"No, I-"_

_"Buffy, nothing's going to happen. She'll be asleep for a while so there's really nothing worth staying for." Tara said._

_"And I can watch over her and let you know if something happens. Not that something's going to happen of course. And Spike's coming over so I won't be alone."_

_::Huh… she seems eager to stay with Faith…alone…::_

_The blonde narrowed her eyes at her sister and nodded to her friends._

_"You're right. Let's go then." She said grabbing the keys to her house and mirroring the redhead's actions. "Bye Dawn. Don't trash the place."_

_"Won't do." The gleaming teenager swore._

_Tara snuck another hug and kissed the girl's temple. "Call you tomorrow."_

_"Okay, bye. Bye guys."_

* * *

"Okay, bye. Bye guys." Dawn waved her hand happily.

Once the door was closed, Dawn turned the tv on and waited five minutes before walking up the stairs.

She padded softly through the hall to her sister's room and cautiously opened the door. She watched the slumbering slayer for a while, before going into her room and taking some books and notebooks and started working on getting her homework done next to Faith.

After an hour of working on her history paper, Dawn stretched and set the books aside for a while, resting her head on a pillow and closing her tired eyes.

* * *

"What's with you Summers girls and the cuddling?"

Faith's husky voice broke Dawn out of Morpheus' hold.

"What?" She rasped out stretching.

Dawn opened her eyes and saw she was laying half on top of the brunette. Instead of moving away she tightened her hold on Faith and smiled when she felt the brunette return the gesture with the arm she had around her shoulders.

"You're one to talk." She said. "Cuddling goes both ways."

"I'm not cuddling." Faith said retracting her arm and ruffling Dawn's hair.

"Oh yes you are. And you looove it."

"Shut up. Seriously what's with you girls and the cuddling? First Buffy, now you. It's like I'm your personal cuddly stuffed animal."

Dawn laughed. "That's so sexy."

"Don't let your sister hear you saying that."

"Then you better don't talk to me like that. Funny things it does to a girl."

Faith almost gasped. "Meow! Look at you go Dawn. So unlike your sister."

"That's good right?"

"I guess it is. Gotta be your own person."

Dawn looked down and played with the hem of Faith's shirt. "I heard that in movie. It means it makes you feel, like, all fluttery and stuff, doesn't it? Or something like that?"

Faith mulled it over. "Mmm… yeah, in a way it does."

Dawn laughed and pecked Faith on the lips before sitting up. "How are you feeling now?"

_What the? Did she just?_

Faith stared wide eyed at her. "Uh…I- uh… did you-"

Dawn snickered. "Never took you as a stutterer."

"Shut up. Just didn't expect it."

"Stutterer." Dawn deadpanned smirking. " So, how are you feeling?"

Faith blinked stupidly at Dawn's nonchalance before shrugging.

"Five by five. So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here with me?"

"Don't flatter yourself Fai, I'm not dying to be in your presence."

"Looks to me like you are." Faith waggled her brows.

Dawn picked up a fallen notebook and showed it to her. "Was just doing my homework. You were away for almost three years. Can't blame me for wanting to be with you."

Faith smiled cheekily and rested her head on her crossed arms."Guess not."

"Plus," Dawn reached into her back pocket. "this," She shook something that looked like a Polaroid. "was toootally worth it."

Faith arched her brows and tried to get the photo when she noticed a small strip of drool on her cheek with her features relaxed while she was sleeping and hugging a startled Mr. Gordo.

"Hey!"

Dawn put the picture away in her pants again.

"Hahaha. C'mon, you look cute."

"Give it to me."

"Nuh-uh."

"Don't think I won't reach in there." The slayer threatened.

"I'm still not giving it to ya."

"I'll make you."

"Nuh-uh."

Faith readied her body. "You are ticklish, _very _ticklish if I remember correctly."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh yes I would."

"C'mon Faith, you look very cute. Plus this is total blackmail material. You can't take it away from me. That's just all kinds of wrong and unfair!" Dawn smiled wildly cowering behind some pillows.

"Okay. I asked you nicely." Faith said before pouncing on the younger Summers who broke in a fit of giggles and squeals.

Faith squirmed away when the girl started returning the favour and soon they found themselves rolling on the floor looking for control and squirming violently.

"Stop! Sto-oop! HAHAHAHA! DAWN! Please! Hahah I'ma pee myself!" Faith got out between gasps for air and laughter.

"Wow. I got you begging. I'm good." Dawn conceitedly announced.

"Shut up!"

"Say' mercy'!"

"Never!" Faith said and turned the tables pinning the youngest to the floor.

Dawn kicked and bucked trying to her the slayer off of her but the brunette suddenly seemed like a concrete block.

"STOOOOP! Okay! Okay! I give up! hahaha Stop! You can have it!" The words came out in between peals of laughter.

Faith took some of her weight off, sitting on the girls legs and took deep breaths.

"Okay. Hand it over Dawnie."

"One condition. Don't shred it."

Dawn narrowed her eyes playfully before raising her hips slightly off the ground and handing the picture to Faith.

"Oh like hell I will."

"Please." Summers tried her puppy eyes on her.

"A'ight. I won't. But I'm keeping it. And this is just between us."

"Okay."

Faith narrowed her eyes menacingly. "I'm serious."

"'kay. I promise."

"You're totally going to break that promise, aren't you?" She asked getting up and offering the girl a hand.

"Totally."

"You can't blackmail me if there's no proof."

"I'll spread the rumor."

Faith laughed and draped an arm over Dawn's shoulders. "You're terrible."

"Learned from the best." She said hugging the girl back. "C'mon. Spike should be here in ten minutes. It's poker night."

"Seriously?"

"Aha."

"Wicked."

"You should be happy I didn't draw a moustache on you." Dawn said descending the stairs.

"You planted that pig in there didn't you?"

"Totally."

Faith opened the door when she sensed Spike about to knock.

Spike furrowed his brow confused. "Uh, hi."

"Spike!" Dawn hugged him.

"Hey there lil' bit." He turned to Faith. "Slayer."

"What's up Bleached boy?"

"Same old, same old." He took of his duster. "So… where's the rest of the herd?"

"They are at the Magic Box."

"Why did they leave the two of you behind?"

"We're too cool to hang with them." Faith said and walked to the living room with the other two following her. "So," Dramatic pause. "I hear tonight is a poker night."

Spike smirked. "Oh yes it is."

"Let the games begin."

* * *

"Fuck!" Faith said banging her hand down.

Dawn laughed and slipped on Faith's necklace.

"God… that feels soo good." Dawn drew out the syllables and closed her eyes in mocked pleasure.

"You like that huh?" Faith spat narrowing her eyes.

_"What- where are you going Buff?"_

Spike was about to say something when Buffy stormed into the room.

"What the hell-!" The blonde exclaimed.

The betting people exchanged glances before raising their brows at the flushed slayer and watched as Willow slammed into her.

"What's up B? Where's the fire?"

"Oh! I uh… uh thought I heard a… uh scream."

"You heard wrong luv."

* * *

"Anything else from the store?"

"Gummy bears." Dawn said.

"A'ight." Faith put on her hoodie and draped an arm over the blonde slayer. "C'mon girlfriend, let's go."

"Wait. I've got all your money, how are you going to pay?"

"Didn't bet everything princess."

"Cheat."

Dawn and Willow watched the slayers go.

"Do you think she knows?" Dawn asked.

"Who knows what?"

"Buffy. How much she is into Faith?"

Willow pondered for a while and then snickered. "Knowing Buff, probably not."

Dawn laughed. "She can be a little dense."

"A little?" Willow laughed along.

The moved to the couch and watched some tv.

"I think she's starting to accept it. Some part of her subconscious." Dawn said.

"You think?"

"Well, yeah, I mean look at how she's been treating Faith and ever since Faith's been back she's been spending all her time with her. And…" Dawn encouraged Willow to continue.

"She flirts back."

"Exactly."

"Huh. You might be right. Look at you, all grown up." Willow smiled fondly.

"I'm always right."

"How modest of you."

"So… how have you been? We haven't talk that much since…"

Willow nodded. "I'm okay. I mean, I can at least now call Tara and she wouldn't hang up on me."

"Well that's good!"

"Yes."

"And on the magic side?"

"It's a part of me Dawn. I can't just cut it."

"But you can slow down a little bit."

"I know you guys are right. That's something right? I mean, I noticed I was using magic for everything and I'm trying to change that. Like, I need to get some autopsy reports and I'll be doing it the looong boooring way."

"Good for you."

Willow smiled. "Yay! I mean, there was the Tabula Rasa _minor_ incident that could have gotten us all killed. Thank God some part of us knew we were all familiar with that kind of situations. And having two slayers and a vampire didn't hurt."

"It's funny how you thought Xander was your boyfriend, but you kinda kept looking at Tara."

"I guess a spell can't change that."

"I guess." Dawn said.

An awkward silence took over the atmosphere so Dawn deflected any more moopey weirdness.

"Do you think, like, Faith knows how Buffy feels about her?"

"Honestly? I have no idea. I mean, I always thought Faith had a thing for Buffy, cuz I mean, c'mon! She was always flirting and sending double entendres and making Buffy blush, so maybe she knew back then. But with everything that's happen between the two of them maybe now she doesn't. Or maybe she's thinks Buffy is just being her blushy self and is slowly getting that 'stick' out of her ass, as she would put it."

Dawn laughed. "Yeah maybe."

"And let's face it; both of them are kinda dense."

"Do you think it is a slayer thing?"

"Maybe."

"Boy, am I glad I'm not a slayer!" They laughed for another while. "But, yeah, Buffy's kinda always had a thing for Faith, right?"

"Right from day one. More like from the first second."

"You were there when she first saw Faith, how was it?"

"You know what happens when your sister's really tired and she goes to sleep?"

"She drools."

"That was pretty much her reaction."

"No way! Really?"

"Well there were no saliva waterfalls but I'm pretty sure there where in the making."

Dawn chortled. "So what happened next?"

"Well Faith was fighting a vamp, but she had no stake so she burrowed Buffy's and our dear blonde still didn't utter a word. She pretty much played the role of a fish out of the water."

"That's so like her."

"Yes. So anyway, we went inside, Faith introduced herself, told some stories that might be true, and Buffy kept trying to impress her in her own way, which she later dubbed as competition, but hehe, and this was our fault, we kept interrupting her whenever she wanted to talk. So I guess that's when she got mad and thought Faith wanted to take over her life."

"So then came the school thing right? The Scott thing?"

"Oh yeah. So we, Xander and I, were showing Faith around and then we came across Buffy, so we kinda looked over Buffy's shoulder where we saw Faith talking to Scott and Buffy's green eyed monster invaded the hall." Willow smiled. "And then Buffy dragged Faith to her side and away from Scott when I told her that maybe Faith and Scott could date since she wasn't interested in him."

"Huh, I think you might be responsible for Buffy getting to date that prick."

Willow winced. "I kinda I'm. But Buffy got it the wrong way. And well so did the rest of us back then. She wasn't jealous of Faith,"

"She was jealous of Scott."

"Aha. So, yeah, I think she dated him because in her head she wanted to make Faith jealous that she got the boy Faith was talking with, but you know Faith, she paid no heed to it. And well obviously there was the Angel thing so your sister kinda wanted to move on and thought dating somebody else would help. So it is not just my fault."

"She does get a little possessive of Faith."

"Yeah. And then the tables turned and all Buffy wanted to do was hang out with Faith."

"God, she wouldn't shut up about her. I mean, I liked Faith, I was eleven, twelve. I had all the right to talk about my idol, but Buffy really won the prize."

"Trust me, I know. And did she tell you about the heart in chemistry?"

"What heart?"

"So we were having a test nonetheless, when Faith showed up outside the lab's window, drew a heart with an arrow through it and waggled her brows encouraging Buffy to leave the room. And to top it all, she called her 'girlfriend' and Buffy thought about it for over a millisecond before fleeting the room."

"Oh my God."

"Yeah, there was a little bit of a rumor after that. You know, that Buffy had a girlfriend. A girlfriend in leathers. Plus they were always seen together hanging out or people always saw Faith strolling around the school mindless of the following bickering rat that was Principal Snyder."

Dawn laughed. "Oh my God. Did she ever hear that rumor?"

"I don't think she did. You know what happened next. She had a lot in her mind."

Dawn nodded sadly. "Yeah."

"You know, funny thing I noticed, when Faith first came here, Buffy wore sometimes her leather jacket or pants. When Faith woke up from her coma, the next day Buffy wore her leather jacket and just last week she wore it again. I mean, I know Buffy wore leather last year and stuff but I dunno, whenever Faith was here it was different."

"I believe there's a pattern, my dear Wattson." Dawn mocked.

"I guess Faith makes Buffy feel comfortable with that side of her. You know, the 'I-like-leather-but-I-won't wear-it-much-cuz-then-people-will-think-I'm-a-slut-plus-I-like-pink-and-pastels' side?"

"Aka the slayer side." Dawn said.

"Exactly." Willow smiled.

"Mom liked Faith. She liked how emotional Buffy got when it came to her. How happy Buffy got. First, there was the Faith bashing that my mom and I always exchanged looks and rolled our eyes. And then there was the Faith loving phase. And mom being mom knew what was going on with Buffy. So, I think she liked Faith for Buffy. She was always happy to have Faith come over and they always talked and I would hang around with her until Buffy would come and take her away from us."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But then bad stuff happened and Buffy got depressed again, went to college, Faith reappeared, some more bad stuff happened… but mom never stopped liking Faith. She said that yeah, what Faith had done was bad and that it hurt her Faith hurt Buffy and hurt us, but she said Faith was just confused and all she needed was love and the right guidance. She knew Faith could change and I guess she was right."

Willow stayed silent for a while. "I guess. Wow, so everybody knew except for Buffy."

"Pretty much."

"That's Buffy for you."

They laughed and heard the front door open.

"That's me for you what?" Buffy asked holding the door open for Faith.

"Nothing."

"Aha… got my eye on you." The blonde narrowed her eyes.

"Hey Squirt, think fast!" Dawn turned around and caught the flying gummy bears. "Nice catch."

Dawn smiled. "I'm always my best. Thank you."

"I see modesty in this family runs high in the blood." Faith said and walked to the kitchen to get the beers and soda cold. She came back carrying three. "Hey Will, I know you are, like, not supposed to do magic for personal purposes but, could you get these chilled?" She asked.

"Oh there are like two beers at the very back of the fridge. I'll get them for you."

"Thanks." Faith shrugged and handed her the bottles. She then turned to Buffy. "I'll share with you but just this once."

"Trust me. Beer and I don't go together. I'll take a few sips."

"Have you told Faith about that time you got a little more… primitive?" Dawn asked raising her accusing brows.

"Hey, that's offensive."

"What is she talking about?" Faith asked cocking her head.

"Nothing."

Faith arched her brow and turned to, "Dawn?"

"She got drunk. Pissed drunk."

"Really B?"

"Hey, it was college and I had a rough week."

Willow returned and handed Faith a beer and she kept the other. "The owner spiked the bar's beer with some potion that turned people into cavemen. Facial expressions and stuff. Their physiognomy changed."

"Ew! Did yours change as well?" Faith asked making a face.

"No."

"Nah. Buffy looked pretty much the same. Just dreadlock-y, dirty and… smelly."

"I didn't smell." The blonde pouted.

"You reeked of beer Buff. And you forgot about showers so yeah… you smelled."

"Whatever. It wasn't my fault."

"Ew B."

"Whatever I saved people."

"'Want beer'" Willow laughed. "You should have seen her. It was awesome. All she wanted was beer. And she talked about the little people in the box and all the colors."

"Wow Buff, gotta get you wasted more often if that's how you get."

"That's just my luck. I have a bad day, decide to do something I don't normally do and that happens to me? Unbelievable."

"C'mon B. I'm sure there are a lot of wicked and twisted stories involving booze. Yours is just fun. Trust me there are messed up stories out there. Yours wasn't bad."

Buffy glowered while the other women laughed and got everything ready for their fun night.


	46. Chapter 46

Hi! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 46

_THUD_

Giles almost jumped out of his skin with the loud noise of the free-falling bunch of papers.

"Dear Lord woman! Do you wish me dead so soon?" He asked clutching his heart.

Willow smiled sheepishly and cheekily at the same time.

"Sorry Giles. I've been trying to get your attention for over three minutes now. Had to try the hard way."

Giles took some few deep breaths glaring at the redhead all the while, before picking up the papers.

"Autopsy reports?"

"Yep." Willow nodded and pulled out a chair sitting down. "It all looks pretty normal. Or as normal as somebody being murdered could get. But, you were right. There is something weird about it. So," She reached into her backpack and took out a folder with some pictures. "If you look here, the occipital bone presents trauma caused by a blunt object and according to the ME, it looks as if it was caused by a rock or some equally heavy object that ended in the fracture of it and it was the cause of death. Furthermore here," she pointed at the deceased's back. "these circled injuries were caused post-mortem, and here," She showed him a close up photo of the area. "do you see this? This looks like a mark or something. As if somebody pressed down something with a symbol or letter on it." Giles hummed and Willow handed him a magnifying glass. "And… there were remnants of candle wax and an oily substance of unknown purpose throughout his body, which according to the components was used as a cleansing unguent." She paused and showed a picture of the back of the head. "The rock that was used to kill him had a sharp fissure that left a mark on his head." She traced the only place where the rock failed to make contact, with a red marker. "Voila."

Anya, who had come into the room and stood next to Willow spoke,

"An X, how original."

"Aha!" Willow exclaimed happily. "That's what you would think right? I mean, an X there's nothing wrong about that, except, it is not an X, but a rune. The Gebo rune. This rune was carved into the rock and it means a sacrifice of sorts."

"So this man was sacrificed."

"Yes. Like the other demon. Except that, and I got a little creative, if you join the spots of post-mortem injuries, you get a pentagram and, at the very center there's a small indenture that looks like the Kenaz rune. Or it could be a coincidence and be something else, but…"

"It is the hellmouth and coincidences are close to zero." Anya completed.

"Exactly."

Giles took his glasses and polished them while he analyzed the pictures and information.

"Well done Willow, thank you."

"So… what do we do now?"

"I assume the crime scene must be buzzing with policemen and the media. We need to check any other thing they could have missed. Or…"

"I could break into the morgue."

"Or you could break into the morgue. I'll have Spike sniff around and the girls check the area. Be careful Willow."

"I always I'm. So," She turned to Anya. "Is Xander coming?"

"He said he is going to try but, I guess he's going home after work. He'll have lunch with us if he can."

Willow nodded.

"Okay. Oh, Giles, about those tracing spells…I think I may have found a way how to."

"Please, do tell."

"Okay, so we can't tap into the gems essence without risking a major catastrophe right? But since on their own they seem to have that cloaking spell that although doesn't ward off their energy nor actually cloaks the object, we could perform a spell to reveal any cloaked items."

"Yes. That may work. But you do realize they could still not show up, or the amount of hidden things it will reveal? We would have to check every single object."

"Yeah, but, how bad could it be?" She said and a second later winced. "I just jinxed it, didn't I?"

Giles smiled. "Let's hope not."

* * *

"There you go. Double-meat is double sweet." The blonde smiled.

Buffy was staring at the register punching the buttons according to the last customer's order and without looking up just yet greeted the next customer.

"Welcome to the Doublemeat Palace. What would you like madam?"

She placed the lady's order, made sure everything was correct handing the right order. She took her break and started for the back door when a voice caught her attention.

"Doublemeat is double sweet?"

Buffy stiffened and blushed when she recognized the newcomer's voice.

"Agh! Faith!" She exclaimed blushing and arranging her hair, mindless of the stares she was getting. "What are you doing here? Out!" She reproached and took the brunette out of the place.

"Hey B, I haven't had lunch yet I'm starving!" Faith complained.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked again mortified and hid the hat which she had thankfully removed before the brunette came in.

"Can't a girl visit a friend? Plus, I'm contributing to your salary, you should be thankful."

"Well I'm not."

"It was a joke B." Faith said worried. "Are you mad?"

"No. I just… didn't expect you?"

"What, would you have worn that hat if you had known?" Faith teased. Buffy punched her."Ow!"

"_No._ I just didn't expect you to show up."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I'll let you know next time."

"There won't be a next time."

"Oh c'mon B, what's so wrong about me coming to visit you? Some jealous ex-boyfriend I should know about lurking around?"

"No. This uniform is embarrassing."

"Oh c'mon Buffy, it's not so bad."

"But it is bad right?"

"Look, I think you look… cute or whatever, so what's the biggie?"

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Now, c'mon, wear the hat." The brunette smiled widely.

"Do you have a fetish I should know about?" Buffy smirked.

"Shut up. And no, that hat is really a turn off."

Buffy smiled. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"I was hungry."

"And you came all the way here to eat?"

"Yep."

"Crossed the entire city just to get here. Cuz you were hungry."

"Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Aha."

"Look, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or whatever. Do some patrolling."

"I get off in an hour."

"Cool. I'll wait for you then." Faith said walking to the blonde's work place.

"Nuh –uh." Buffy said grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her back. "_You_ are not going to wait for me there."

"Why not?"

"Cuz you'll distract me and make fun of me?"

"Oh but I won't B."

"You know you will."

"Okay then…" Faith looked around. "I'll wait for you in that music store okay?"

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you wait for me at home?"

"Then I'll have to walk all the way there."

"Yes."

"But I don't want to."

"Then hail a cab."

"Okay, okay. You win. But I'm hungry so I'm going to-"

"Uh-uh. We'll have lunch together far away from here." Buffy shook her head and steered Faith away from the place.

"I wanted a burger."

"There are other places we can get a burger."

"Fine. Have it your way."

"Okay. Bye."

"Wait! What should I do in the meantime? I can't wait for you at your place. I get bored easily." She called after the retreating blonde.

Buffy turned around and waved her hand dismissively. "You're still here. Bye"

"I'll wait for you around here." Faith said to her defense.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Fine. Go to the music store but stay far away from here and refrain from making jokes."

"Okay. I won't say anything about how funny you look with-ow! I was just kidding B! Relax."

"I'll make you wear the freaking hat."

"God no, please."

Buffy laughed. "Now scram!"

"Yes ma'am." Faith saluted before taking off.

* * *

"Arrrghhh!" Willow groaned patting a small fire extinct.

She had modified the spell which resulted in two burnt Sunnydale maps.

"Patience dear… and please, do spear this one okay?"

Willow glared at him and sighed. "That's what I'm trying to do. Okay, here we go."

She took a deep breath, chanted and blew some dust off her palm.

Anya, Giles and Willow watched with cringing expressions as the map started lighting up, half expecting it to burst into flames.

This time, either because the map was highly resistant, or because the spell worked, the lighting grew dim until faint specks of light could be seen.

Willow sighed contently and thanked the Gods and Goddesses.

Her happy mood was quickly shattered by the very obvious hundreds of little lights.

"Argh." She groaned again hanging her head low. "Why me?"

"Well at least you got something now. Although it would be like the proverbial needle in a haystack, you got something so, keep up with those good spirits!" Anya said cheerfully. "Otherwise you'll scare the customers away. And you know? For some reason you attract customers so you better be in a happy mood. I think it is because of your highly elevated magic content. That or the lesbian vibe. People seem to be attracted to that. But that would mean Buffy would attract customers too… and she kinda seems to scare them away. Although there was that one time when a bunch of people bought stuff and Buffy was here."

Giles and Willow glanced at each other and then at Anya. Each other. Anya. Each other. Anya.

"Thank you dear for your encouragement and happy input." Giles said.

"You are very welcome." Anya smiled happily and moved about the store.

"Okay… so, I guess all we can do is check every single stuff."

"Wait. Let's check first if our gems appear."

Willow made a silly gesture to herself and slapped her forehead. "Yeah. Duh."

The ex-watcher and wiccan located the shop and found the smallest speck of light that could be seen.

"Damn it!" Willow hotly exclaimed and blushed. "I mean, darn!"

"What is it dear?"

"Look at it Giles! It's is really small! We have two and look how much they shine. Imagine how are we going to find the other one!"

"A magnifying glass perhaps?"

"Oh… well yeah."

"I understand what you mean Willow; maybe you should take a look at this." He said passing her the loupe he had been using.

Willow used it and moved it around spotting small lights, the size of needle's head over the map.

"It could be any of those…" Willow stood up and paced. "I guess we'll have to check every single one." She rummaged through her backpack and took out a camera to photograph the laid out map before the specks disappeared or ended up burning up the whole map.

"I was thinking, we should mark the places where Spike found the demon and where this man was murdered. We could trace any lingering magic used and see if there is anything in common. Whether we can trace it back to the same hands."

"Okay. We can do that. What do you say we have lunch and then we can go to check it out?" The wiccan offered.

"That sounds lovely." Giles smiled.

* * *

Buffy sighed happily once she had discarded her work clothes and scrubbed her face clean, walking out dejectedly of the place.

She heard hurried paces coming behind her and she turned only to find herself airborne and on somebody's shoulder.

"Ah! Put me down!"

"'sup B!" Faith laughed spinning around.

"Faith put me down!"

Faith laughed and lowered the slayer to the ground.

Buffy glared at her.

"What the hell?"

"Aw B!" Faith pinched one of her cheeks and hugged her briefly, yet fondly."Just excited to see ya! I'm starving c'mon!"

Buffy inched away.

"Okay… what did you smoke? That wasn't a music store, was it?"

"Nothing!" Faith smiled goofily.

"You're too hyper. And that's saying something."

"C'mon B! Hungry!"

Buffy shook her head and laughed. She touched the girl's forehead and frowned when the brunette nuzzled her hand.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Five by five, now let's go!" She grabbed the girls hand and hauled towards the music store.

"Thought you were hungry!"

"I am! But you gotta go there first! It's nuts!"

Buffy let herself be dragged into the store. She frowned when they crossed the threshold and everything looked normal.

Well… except for the goofy looking people that she just noticed.

"See? It's so pretty!" Faith said and started speaking with random people.

Buffy raised her eyebrows skeptically and looked around.

"Hi… I'm gonna steal her for a sec, we'll be right back." She turned to the brunette. "What's wrong with you? Are you high?"

"Oh B! Live a little! Look, the colors are so pretty! I can see you're tense! Relax! Let yourself have pretty colors as well!"

Buffy frowned. "Ooookay… yes, the colors are… pretty… now please c'mon, I'm hungry."

_I need to tell Willow about this store… there's something funny going on here._

"But B! It is so fun here!" Faith said with a childish glee to her eyes.

Buffy now started freaking out. "Ookay… tell you what, we go get something to eat and-" She closed her eyes. "Wow… *clears throat*… we go get some lunch and- wow, pretty colors…" She said glancing around. The blonde shook her head again and grabbed her sister slayer's hand starting for the door "We'll come back after lunch 'kay? Good, let's go." She announced without waiting for an answer.

Once out, Buffy took a deep breath and looked down when she felt her hand swinging and found Faith's happily connected to it and being the responsible for the motion.

"So B! Buffy…Bee Beee… haha it's funny. Don't you like it B-B? I like it! It's wicked."

Buffy laughed. "Okay… you're seriously not okay."

"Whatcha talking about? I'm five by five… by five. That's how good I am!"Faith smiled goofily and hugged a startled Buffy. "I like you." She squeezed before letting go and ruffling Buffy's hair.

Buffy smiled uncertainly. "I… like you too… now, what do you say we go get some lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

"B… there's no food in here. Unless you are into herbs and… mummy hands." Faith whispered conspirationally once they stepped into the Magic Box. "Didn't know you were _that _weird."

"I know, just a quick stop. And I'm not weird." Buffy glowered.

"Buffy, Faith, what's up guys?" Willow waved from her spot on the table and got up to greet them.

"Will! Thank God you're here!" Buffy said and hugged her.

"Okay… What's wro-aaaah!"

"Hi Red!" Faith said hugging her happily and let go of her finding Giles and giving him a hug. "Giles!"

"Umph! Dear I can't breathe!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

Willow's eyes were bugging out of her skull.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would know."

Giles approached them once he got out of Faith's hold and the slayer busied herself in the workout room.

"Uh… errr that was…uh..." He muttered and started with the polishing.

"Yeah." Buffy said.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"She was waiting for me to get off of work in a music store and when I came out she was like this. So she took me to the store and there were several people just like her and then I felt weird and saw colors. Pretty colors."

"Music store by the Doublemeat Palace?" Willow asked and saw her friend nod. "Oh, they use a relaxing spell it looks as if the people were high but they are just utterly relaxed and goofy. It's nothing serious. You can't get an overdose or anything it is pretty controlled. And the effects should wear off in two hours."

"Really?"

"Yes. You can stay there all day but the spell will only affect you once for two or three hours. Depends on your mood and how long you stay there. If you feel good then it lasts longer. But if you feel really crappy then it would give you a release for two hours. And it recognizes people, so if you feel like getting high on it every time, you can't cuz it would only work twice a month for every single person. It is pretty specific."

"So I see." Giles said.

_"Beee! Let me show you something fun!"_

Buffy groaned.

"What did she visit you?" Willow asked.

"To get some lunch. I'm starving."

"Good, we are too." Willow nodded.

Faith suddenly appeared next to them smiling.

"Hi. Let's get some Greek. Giles likes it." The brunette passed her arms over Willow's and Giles' shoulders.

"Yes… I do dear." He smiled.

"Good, then c'mon." Faith grabbed Buffy's and Willow's hands and pulled them towards the exit. "We'll be right back!" She announced cheerily.

Buffy and Willow stared helplessly at Giles who backed away shaking his head.

"Have fun." He said and chuckled turning around.

"Giles!" The girls pleaded desperately.


	47. Chapter 47

Hope you like it. Thanks r&r-ers

* * *

Chapter 47

_Ding!_

The door to the Magic Box opened and revealed a goofy Faith and two exhausted women carrying bags with food.

"Xander!" Faith said and took off in his direction.

"What the- umph!" Xander's eyes widened and a huff of air left his body when Faith hugged him.

"Hey! He's mine! Let go of him!" Anya said hitting the slayer's head with a newspaper.

Faith brushed it away and hugged her too, then placed down the take out bags.

"Okay. What the hell did just happen?" Xander asked regaining his breathing and speech.

"Buffy, Willow, how did it go?" A smiking Giles came out of the workout room.

"You!" The women accused.

"You are sooo dead!" Buffy said.

"What happened?" He asked once he received his hugging dose and smiled at Faith.

"She hugged every single down person she came across with! She pet every single dog and cooed every baby! Don't get me wrong, it was fun at the beginning and there are pictures and videos, but it can get pretty exhausting to pull her away from people." Buffy said sitting down and glancing at the giddy brunette.

"To get her to stop, get to the Greek restaurant and come back, we had to tell her you would be sad if you didn't get any food." The wiccan spoke tiredly.

"To top it all, we got harassed by a newspaper photographer! He wanted to take a picture of the 'nicest girl he had ever seen!' He followed us around! Willow had to bewitch him to get him off our backs!"

"It was awful." Willow said rubbing her temples.

"I might have punched him… just to make sure." Buffy said.

"That was after or before Will did something?" Tara asked raising her brows.

A mumbled, "Before." Was her answer.

"Oh, c'mon guys! It was fun! Those people needed a hug. They looked so sad. Now they have pretty colors too." Faith announced happily and proudly.

"There she goes again with her colors." Buffy mumbled.

"I think she can see auras." Willow explained.

"You say that now Faith, in a few hours you'll be mortified you hugged all those people and played with their babies." Buffy supplied.

"Whatever. I'll deal with it. For now I'll just enjoy the moment." The brunette said taking out more food and fixing herself a plate.

"You know, it's your fault that bratty girl got mad at her husband. She probably thinks you are his lover."

"He looked sad. I gave him a hug."

"And a thousand problems." Buffy added.

"Is not my fault she didn't want to be hugged either." Faith defended herself.

"She slapped you and you still wanted to hug her."

"So she wouldn't slap me again and she could relax. Happy colors."

"I don't think that's how it works." Willow said frowning.

Faith shrugged and resumed her eating.

"Will, please tell me food will lower the effects down."

Willow winced apologetically. "Nope Buff. Sorry."

Faith frowned. "What's wrong B? Don't you like me anymore? I thought you liked me." She reproached pouting.

Buffy stared at her as if she had a second head.

"Okay, is anybody else seeing what I'm seeing?" Xander asked looking around.

"If what you are seeing is what I'm seeing then yes." Buffy said disturbed.

"Errr… I forgot to tell you she could get pretty emotional… so, you better keep her spirits up." Her redheaded friend guiltily supplied.

Buffy groaned.

"No, Faith, I do like you. I'm just a little tired right now."

"Oh… cool!" Faith went back to her smiley self and kept on eating.

"Uhm… please tell me you have a camera." Xander said hopeful.

Willow nodded happily. "Already done."

"Good, cuz she's going to hate it."

They watched and laughed as Buffy blushed and shook her head while Faith tried to feed her.

"Faith!" The blonde moved away. "What the hell?"

"Aw B-B! You said you were tired. I'm just trying to help."

"I can feed myself, thank you very much. And it's 'B' just 'Bee'. B-B sounds really stupid. Like Discovery Kids stupid."

Xander motioned Willow to come closer. "Please, film this."

Willow shook her head at him and laughed taking out the cam and putting it on the video option.

"But B! B-B sounds cute!"

"It sounds as if you were talking to a baby!"

"But that's what you are!"

"How dare you?" Buffy gasped and hit Faith. "I am not a baby!"

"Owie!" Faith pouted rubbing her bruised arm.

Xander almost chocked to death when he started laughing and he heard Willow join him in hysterically.

"C'mon you guys! It's not funny! Help me out here!" Buffy whined. "Make her stop. Mute her. I don't know! Willow do something!"

"Sorry Buff. If I increase the magic on her she might stay like this forever." The wiccan kept on laughing and clutching her stomach.

Even Giles was laughing. Hard.

"Oh dear!" He got out between laughs.

"Please, distract her! Give her something to play with!"

"Hey! I can hear you! I'm right here, yunno? I'm not a baby."

"Then stop behaving like one and act as the adult you are." Buffy bristled.

"I'm just having fun. I'm relaxed. You should try it every once in a while. B-B."

"It's probably all that repressed sexual tension that's got you so cranky." Anya added nodding.

"Anya. You are really not helping matters." Buffy growled.

"She's prolly right." Faith laughed and shook her head. "I have a feeling I'm going to want to be dead after the effects of this freaking spell wear off." Faith commented airily. "I'll be far away from here."

"You got that right." Xander snorted.

"I'm gonna want to kill myself so bad…" She sighed. "Please kill me."

* * *

After everybody was done and satisfied, they threw the garbage away and, in Xander's case, headed back to work.

Half an hour later found Buffy hitting the punching bag, Willow and Giles figuring out spell and best strategies and Anya and Faith happily assisting the costumers with the brunette helping out cheerfully.

"You know, you should work here." Anya commented. "People like you. They don't usually buy as much in one go, but you made it happen."

Faith shrugged and smiled. "I guess I give out a good vibe."

"'That lesbian vibe right?" Anya said as if she had everything figured out. Faith gave her a weird look. "I knew it!" The ex-demon said satisfied.

The brunette helped a last costumer and left to the workout room.

"'Sup B?"

Buffy's response was a well-packed right jab.

*grunt*

"Oh c'mon Buffy, don't be that way. This is not my fault. You know I'll hate every single thing I did like this and that you'll laugh at me and torment me. In fact there are pictures. Many pictures."

"You tried to feed me." Buffy sullenly said.

Faith laughed. "Hey, you said you were tired, I was only trying to help."

Buffy stared at her and a smile started appearing on her lips making her laugh as well.

"Okay, I admit that was funny." The blonde walked to a nearby table and picked up her water taking a few sips.

"Then… you are not mad at me?"

"Nop. How can I be mad at you when you go and kiss every single baby?"

Faith smiled. "You know, if I weren't like this, instead of smiling I would be groaning." She sighed. "Why don't you kill me now and spear me the pain and embarrassment?"

Buffy laughed because Faith told her all this with a goofy smile and a happy tone.

"Okay, that's just creepy. And no, I won't kill you simply because this is totally worth your mortification."

"So, do you want to spar?"

Buffy was about to answer when,

_Ding!_

_"Hey guys!" Came Dawn's cheery voice._

Faith's features lit up.

"Ooh! I'll be right back!"

Buffy would have laughed at the girl's anxiousness and totally goofy behavior but… jealousy was quickly pumping through her veins.

She rolled her eyes at herself and followed Faith.

"Dawnie!" Faith said swooping up Dawn in her arms who squealed and surprise delight.

Tara, who had arrived with the younger girl, raised her eyebrows and laughed when she saw Faith's very happy and obviously high aura.

Faith let go of Dawn and ruffled her hair. "Hi!"

Dawn smiled back. "Uh, hi," she turned to her sister. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's high." Buffy replied.

"Oh." Dawn made a disapproving face.

"On a spell. I'm high on a spell." Faith corrected and spotted Tara. "Tara-girl!" She hugged her as well and Tara hugged her back.

When she let go, Faith cocked her head to the side.

"Hey blondie, you have pretty colors too!"

"You can see my aura?" Tara asked.

"Uh, I guess." Faith shrugged.

"She went to the music store by Doublemeat Palace." Willow offered as an explanation.

"Oh." Tara smiled. "That would explain why."

"Can't you do something to get rid of it?" Faith asked. "Red here said there wasn't but," And she inched closer to Tara conspirationally. "I have a feeling she enjoys seeing me act like this."

"You do?" Tara smiled.

"Yes." Faith nodded her head rapidly and started tapping her foot real fast.

She was now getting to that phase where she would get pretty twitchy and extremely hyper, so Tara concluded the spell would be over soon.

"There really isn't Faith."

"Ah…" She made a sad sound. "Okay!" Faith said and run to the workout room. "B! C'mon! Let's spar!"

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"You better go." Tara said with a smile. "She needs to burn off that extra energy, otherwise we'll have her bouncing around here on the walls or we'll have to get her a hamster's wheel so she can run on it."

Buffy nodded and left.

"Shouldn't the spell have worn off by now?" Dawn asked knowing about it.

"She had a lot to drink of magic stuff yesterday. There has to be still some in her system and it kinda makes the effects last longer." Willow added. "And she's a slayer. A very hyper one. So, no."

* * *

An hour later a confused Buffy leaves the workout room.

"Umh, guys? Is that supposed to happen?" She pointed at Faith's sleeping figure. "We were sparring and suddenly she was out like a light."

Tara smiled. "Yeah that's okay. I think she did enough for the day."

"More like for a lifetime." Buffy said dropping into a nearby chair. "She was everywhere at once! I had a hard time keeping up with her."

Willow smiled. "We just have to wait for her to wake up and show her these." She said showing her camera.

"I'm sure she'll remember everything she did." Buffy said.

"Blackmail wouldn't hurt." Willow added waggling her eyebrows.

"You have to pass me some pictures." Buffy said. "I'll put them up in my corkboard."

"Oh, please, make copies for all of us!" Dawn said happily.

"You know she'll probably burn them right?" Tara added.

"That's why we have to keep hidden copies." The redheaded replied cockily.

* * *

::groan::

"Agh….Owww… m'head." Faith said sitting up and rubbing her temples. She stood up and stayed still, getting fragments of the last hours. "Oh…hell no! No fucking way! Oh, shit! Nonono!"

She freaked out and started pacing the room. She neared the closed door and opened it slightly. She peered outside and cursed when she saw everybody researching and plotting against foes.

"Shit!"

No chance to sneak out through that door. Maybe the other-

"_Fai, I can hear you cussing in there! You better not be planning to sneak out!"_

"Damn slayer hearing!" She muttered.

She put on her indifferent mask and took a deep breath reading herself. She counted to three and left the room.

"'Sup?" She said nonchalantly.

To her credit, she looked at everyone square in the eye unflinchingly.

_Years of practice_…

Buffy thought to herself.

"So…" Dawn prompted smiling.

"Shut up." Faith warned.

"Don't you want to give me a hug? I'm feeling kinda down." Dawn teased.

Faith glared at her.

"Not a word."

"Oh, but they say a picture is worth a thousand words." Willow smiled.

Faith glared at her before sighing. "Okay, okay. You win, there's no way I'm going to get all those pictures from you so..."

"What is this? Are you admitting defeat?" Buffy gasped and pressed a hand to her chest.

"I'm not admitting defeat. Don't get me wrong, if I see one of those hanging somewhere I'll burn it, but I'm not risking turning into a frog to get those. What's done is, sadly, done." Faith sunk into a chair between the Summers women and laid her head down on the table. "This is all your fault." She told Buffy. "Plus I have a really bad headache. I'll plot my revenge later."

Buffy laughed. "Why mine?"

"Cuz you wouldn't want me to wait for you at the DP and you had me going into that freaking store, so yeah, 'tis your fault."

Buffy laughed. "You should have called to let me know you were coming."

"It was a surprise. And I didn't get my hamburger."

"You were fine with Greek."

"Yeah, but I wanted a burger."

Giles cleared his throat.

"Yes well, let's get to more important matters, shall we?" The man asked. "Faith; Willow and I are going to the woods where the man was found."

"What man?" Faith asked.

"Guy was killed the day before yesterday and Willow found he had some trauma runes." Buffy said.

"Oh."

"Yeah so we're going to try to pick any lingering magic and something the police overlooked." The wiccan replied.

"Faith, I suggest you Buffy and Tara go check where the other demon was found."

"Oh, can I come with?" Dawn asked.

"No." Buffy's.

"Sure." Faith's.

Buffy turned to Faith. "I'm sorry?"

_Uh-oh_

Faith thought.

"B, it is still daylight outside, And it is going to stay that way for several hours. Plus the two of us are going and we have Tara with us. It'll be safe. Plus the kid is like a little watcher, I'm sure she'll be helpful."

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the slayer. She felt a very familiar anger and jealousy that she hadn't felt in years. Three years to be precise.

"I'm sorry Faith, but I thought Dawn was my sister. You don't get to make the calls."

Dawn sneered and got up.

Faith showed her palms. "Hey, B, I'm sorry I just thought you wouldn't have any problems since the sun is still high in the sky. My bad." Faith said getting up. "C'mon Tara, let's go." She turned to Giles. "We'll meet you by park near the caves. Buffy?"

"I'll be right out." The blonde said following her sister's trail. "Hey what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? It's daylight out there Buffy. I see how going with two slayers and a wiccan might be dangerous in plain sunlight!"

"We've had this conversation before Dawn. I don't want you involved. I don't want to lose you."

"Buffy, you are my sister, there's no way I can't get involved. I'm not even real."

"I don't want you anywhere near where a demon was sacrificed. Please understand that. And don't say that."

"I won't come anywhere near. I'll stand back. I promise." Buffy stared at her. "Please? I'll wear I protection charm. In fact look," She pulled something out of underneath her shirt. "I'm already wearing one. Just please, let me go this once? Pretty please? I'll do your chores."

Buffy mulled it over for a few minutes, finally relenting.

"Okay. But at the first sign of trouble, you don't engage and run like hell okay? Oh and scream very loud. That works too."

"Thanks!" Dawn squealed and hugged her sister tightly. "I promise I'll behave!" Dawn hugged her a last time and ran away with her. "Bye Anya! See you later."

Anya waved back and continued counting her precious dough.

Dawn ran outside and climbed on Faith's back making the dark brunette topple precariously.

"Hey!" Faith protested quickly finding her balance.

"Yee-haa! C'mon! Run!"

Faith laughed and secured her hold on the teenager.

"What are you, ten?" Faith joked.

"Nope."

"God, you're heavy."

"No, I'm not. Now, c'mon lets go."

Buffy smiled at the piggy back ride. "Uh, people are throwing you guys funny looks."

"Screw them." Faith said.

"Language." Buffy admonished.

"Sorry. Hey D, don't choke me to death kid, loosen up your hold." Faith faked a sharp intake of breath.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Dawn asked loosing up her hold on Faith's neck.

"Uh, find any remnants of magic, check their essence and call Will and Giles to see if they match up." Tara said.

"Oh, that sounds easy." Dawn commented.

"Well, it is easy to find the magic it is hard to tell if it matches up. You know, with Willow and Giles over there and us over here, but we can take small samples or watch the colors of the signature and determine whether it does or not."

"Okay," Faith said and moved Dawn around where she wasn't uncomfortable. "So, complicated it is."

"Don't jinx it." Buffy said.


	48. Chapter 48

Thanks guys. Hope you like this.

* * *

Chapter 48

"Hey B, how come like, your mom was tall and your sister is too and you are, like, not?" Faith asked once they were at the cemetery.

"Hey!" The blonde exclaimed offended.

Faith inched away. "No really, don't hit me, it's an honest question. Was your father really small?"

"No, he isn't." Dawn and Buffy said.

"Genetics kinda skipped her." Dawn said laughing. "That's why I'm the prettier and nicer one."

"Ha-ha-ha. Very funny. And your one to talk Faith, it's not like you are pretty tall either."

"I'm an inch and a half taller than you are. That's a pretty significant inch. Aaand I don't look small. "

"Whatever. Could we for once not talk about my height?"

"As you wish." Faith said.

Once they arrived at the crypt where Spike found the demon, Faith shrugged Dawn off her back.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed indignantly and stood in shaky legs.

"Off you go." Faith smiled cracking her back.

Dawn glared at her.

"Okay, Faith and I will check it out, see if it's home to any creature and the two of you stay here put. Dawn, listen to what Tara tells you to do and if anything happens-"

"Scream like hell."

"Yes." Buffy said proudly.

Faith handed Dawn her stake.

"We'll let you know when you can come in."

The slayer's opened the door to the crypt as smoothly as they could and even then a loud scraping noise was heard.

"Guess there's no point to try and be stealthy." Faith muttered.

They snuck in and checked every single corner and opened everything that looked like it could be opened.

Buffy walked to the entrance while Faith took a look at the floor.

"C'mon in guys. It's clear." Buffy told the others.

"I'm guessing this is where bleached boy found it." Faith looked down at a big brownish stain.

"I'm guessing the stench also gives it away." The younger's Summers gagged covering her nose.

Tara took out a trusty flashlight she always carried in her backpack.

"Now that's smart thinking." Faith said.

Tara smiled and pointed with it in every direction.

"Well there are definitely traces of magic here." She turned to Dawn. "Here, hold this while I chant."

Tara moved to the place where the very obvious stain tells a story of a gruesome death. The blonde wiccan started chanting and the girls watched fascinated as the floor lit up briefly and a foggy blue and grayish substance lingered in the air.

"Wow. Is that it?" Dawn asked.

"Yep, pretty much… but… there's more…" Tara said with her eyes closed and reached for something in her pocket taking out a small vial and poured the substance in the air.

The girls gaped at how the liquid defied gravity and started breaking into small particles making the fog turn a little red.

"Woah." Faith said.

"Woah about sums it all up." Buffy said.

Tara finished her chanting and collected some of the fog in the small vial putting a cork over it.

"Alrighty. Let's go meet Giles and Willow." Tara said.

Faith nodded and stared off into space.

"Wait…" She said. "There's something there…" The brunette said moving towards a rock.

"Wait Faith don't touch it!" Tara said once Dawn illuminated the object.

Faith backed away. "Is that… a rock with a rune? Isn't that the rune Spike said he saw?"

"Yes." Tara took her sweater off and used it to wrap the rock in. "Let's go meet them."

* * *

"Duck!" Willow whispered dragging Giles down.

"Ow!" He complained when his knee hit a rock.

"Sorry." Willow winced. "Okay, I'll start chanting and you keep guard."

"The people will notice."

"Oh don't worry, it'll just a small speck, and I can modify it so only people with magical or any mystic essence will notice." Giles raised his eyebrow at her. "And we are in Sunnydale so I see your point." She sighed. "Okay then…" She bit her lower lip."…then…I got it! I'll make a smaller one and you can distract them?"

"How about you make a distraction spell? How long will it take you to chant the other one?"

"A few seconds but the cloud would stay for over a minute."

"Okay, do them and I'll serve as a distraction if it the other spell doesn't hold up."

Willow nodded, took out a herb and waved it at the direction where all the police and media were. Then she waved it to some woods nearby, said something under her breath and a little show of fireworks started up.

"Okay, ready."

They got as close as they could to the murder scene and the wiccan closed her eyes.

When she was done, a purplish cloud loomed over it and a log with a rune – which they hadn't seen- lit up.

"There!" Willow said. "Take your sweater off and pick it up!"

Giles nodded and took off ducking behind trees.

Willow mimicked Tara's actions, and spilled the liquid, which travelled to the cloud and merged with it, giving it a blue and grey color. She gathered some of the substance and put it away in her backpack.

Giles was a few feet away from Willow when-

"_Hey! You two! Freeze!"_

Willow's and Giles' eyes bulged out of their sockets and Willow did a cheap famous magic trick involving a ball that exploded into smoke.

"Run!" Giles said and they took off as if an army of Polgara demons was after their asses.

Ten big blocks later, the two were panting and catching their breath.

"I- seriously- need- to…ah… to workout some more." Willow said.

"Right there- with- you."

"You think they – they took a – good- look at us and now we are going to be Wanted and-and there will be a ransom to be- given to – who-… ever- catches us?" Willow asked.

"No- dear- they didn't take- a good look at us-" He cocked his head to the side. "How can you babble-… in a state like this?"

Willow smiled sheepishly. "Natural talent. C'mon, let's go."

They took a deep and much needed breath before walking out of the alley as inconspicuously as they could.

* * *

Buffy and Tara watched as her sister and Faith were playing tag.

"Never thought I would see Faith doing that." Tara said.

"Her inner child comes out with Dawn. It's always been like that. They used to drive my mom crazy at home with both of them running up and down."

"Really?"

"Yes. They broke my mom's porcelain jar. It was ,yunno how mom was, antique and ugly. I'm glad they broke it."

"Ugly?"

"It had some sort of weird design… kinda diabolic. It was scary. Fortunately my mom thought it was creepy as well so she wasn't that pissed off but she forbid any running at home."

"So you think Faith remembers her now?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think she does completely. But the way she acts with her sometimes, I think she starting to remember stuff." Buffy laughed at a bubbly Dawn who managed climb a tree to avoid the other slayer. "I mean, Faith wouldn't just let anyone climb on her back; let alone let herself be seen giving them a piggy back ride." She ended a little bit sourly.

_"You can climb up all you want princess but I'm gonna get you."_

_"NO you won't."_

_"I hear gravity's a bitch." _Faith said shaking the tree slightly.

_"Ah!" _Dawn laughed clutching hard a tree branch_. "Stop!" _

_"Either you come down, or I make you come down. Your choice."_

"They do seem to get along."

"Yep."

_"LOOK!" Dawn pointed. "There's Will and Giles!"_

Faith stopped shaking the tree and moved to the slayer's side.

"They look tired."

"Hey catch me!" Dawn said.

Faith shook her head looking up.

"Nah."

"Why not? I'll jump!"

"Go ahead." Faith shrugged.

"You won't let me hit the ground."

"Try me."

"Okay." Dawn shrugged.

Faith's eyes widened when the younger Summers let go of the tree and took a mighty jump. She rushed to catch her and Dawn laughed at Faith's panic strike expression.

"See? Told ya!" She said once she was on the slayer's arms.

Faith put her down. "You're lucky I'm a slayer kid."

"That was unnecessary." Buffy told her sister. "What if she hadn't caught you on time?" She berated.

"Oh relax Buffy. It wasn't that high either. Worst case scenario I would have broken or fractured a wrist or something." Dawn said dismissively.

Buffy glared at her.

"Hey guys." Willow panted.

"Girls." The ex-watcher echoed.

"What happen to you?" Tara asked smiling and refrained from moving a hair that impeded Willow's view.

"We were seen stealing at the crime scene. A police man even said 'Freeze!' to us." Willow shared with them.

"I believe we ran like hell as you girls would put it." Giles said. "We found a rune."

"So did we!" Dawn said.

"You did? Lovely." He reached for his sweater in Willow's backpack who was glad not to perform any physical activity and therefore let him happily reach into it. "This," He showed them the small log. "Which is very heavy by the way… has this rune on it. I'm still not sure which one it is."

Tara reached into her backpack as well and showed him the small rock.

"According to Spike the demon had a rock embedded on it. I think this might be it. It has the same symbol."

"But he said it disappeared."

"And it had more runes."

Tara hummed. "It could be that only the Thurizas remained and the others went to the body."

"Like transported over to it?" Faith asked.

"That, or they can't be seen with naked eye." Willow said.

"But Spike said that as soon as he touched it, it disintegrated." Dawn supplied.

"Temporally maybe?" Tara offered. "For protection purposes maybe? To ensure the spell was properly cast and the offering had a safe journey? Or maybe that crypt is important and the rune was left there as a symbol of that sacrifice."

"It could be." Giles agreed. "We should get back to the store. We can use Faith's books."

"Uhm, not mine." Faith reminded.

"Right. The trunk's books and look again for the sacrificial compendium." The watcher sighed. "You girls should make use of daylight and check the caves around here. We'll meet you back there."

The girls nodded.

"No." Buffy turned to Dawn.

Dawn closed her mouth and glared at her before sighing.

"Okay, I'll go back, But only because I realize this can be dangerous. Not because you tell me to."

Buffy smiled. "Aw! You are growing up."

"Ha-ha." Dawn pocked her tongue out and turned to Faith. "See you later?"

"Sure."

"Okay." Dawn smiled and lazed her arm through Tara's. "See you guys later then."

"Girls." Giles nodded at them and Willow waved.

"Oh! I behaved! I deserve some ice-cream!" Dawn said pulling Tara.

The slayers watched them leave and Buffy turned to Faith.

"What did she mean by 'see you later'?"

"My guess would we that she would see me later…?" Faith smirked.

"No, I mean why just you, not us?"

"Oh," Faith shrugged. "She wants me to hang out with her at the porch for a while. You know, talk about stuff?"

Buffy raised her brows. "Stuff? Talk about boys you mean?" The slayer smirked.

"_Nooo_. Just talk about stuff. If that's okay with you? I mean, you didn't seem too happy this noon with what happened at the shop."

"Nah. It's okay. I just thought we were going to patrol?" She said tentatively.

"Oh we are. But I'm meeting your sister first. And we've been hanging out a lot so, I just thought you know, you wanted to like catch up with Willow, and talk about what you best friends talk and stuff."

"Oh sure. So, do you like remember her now?"

"No, but when we touch sometimes I get some glimpses. Hanging out with her might make the process faster."

_When they touch…hmmm…_

"Yeah, I guess."

"Wait. But are you really okay with it? Maybe you didn't like me hanging out with her back then and here I am not knowing a thing about it."

"No, it really is okay. She loves you and she always loved hanging out with you."

"So you cool?"

"Five by five."

"Wicked. And that's my phrase." Faith smiled ruffling Buffy's hair.

"Hey, stop doing that." Buffy said brushing her hair with her hands.

"Why, it's fun."

"That was more or less acceptable when you were high but now…"

"Okay, okay. You look good with messy hair that's all."

"I do?" Buffy smiled goofily.

"Yep." Faith smiled and changed the topic. "So, Adam-Boy used to lurk over here?" She asked once inside the caves.

"Adam Boy?" Buffy shook her head. "Yeah, he did."

"So was he like a terminator or something?"

"The machine part yeah. But he was made of several demons."

"That's twisted."

"Yeah, Doctor Walsh was a little wrong in the head. She pumped her soldiers up with stuff that almost killed them. Riley. They needed to have a regulated dosage so they would endure and carry –on with their missions. You know, making them stronger and stuff." The blonde ran her hand along the cold rock walls.

"Super-soldiers."

"Yeah."

"So you burnt the place down?"

"Made a mess out of it. Sealed it. Next thing you know, they don't _'exist'_ anymore. But of course they were keeping tabs on Riley."

"I see."

"Yep." Buffy nodded pensively.

The blonde jumped when she felt Faith's arm on her stomach.

"Sh… Do you hear that?" Faith asked pulling them to the side and crouching down. "There… you hear it?"

Buffy cocked her head to the side.

"No, but I can feel it." She said.

Faith turned to look at her and noticed the blonde was standing inside a circle; which was starting to glow.

The brunette jumped to her feet and tackled the blonde off the circle.

"Umph!" Buffy breathed out

"You okay?" Faith asked partially on top of the petit woman.

"I will be." The blonde got out and accepted the offered hand. "What was that?"

"I dunno, let me check." Faith squatted down. "These look like runes right?"

Buffy came closer and nodded. "I guess."

Faith took out her cell-phone and passed it to Buffy. "Take a picture, I'll be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Do some recon."

"Faith."

"I won't do anything stupid." Bufyf raised her brow. "I promise. I just wanna check it out."

Buffy nodded. "Scream if you need any help."

"I won't scream. I'll just curse loudly. The other wouldn't be badass."

"Either way, just call me if you need any help and run like hell." She passed the cell back to Faith. "See anything funny, take a pic."

"Okay."


	49. Chapter 49

:D Sorry :D

* * *

Chapter 49

Faith walked carefully and stealthily down the cold and dark path of the caves following the small humming she had heard before.

She cursed when it was too dark and she couldn't risk revealing her presence by using the cell phone's light to whoever was that was making the sound, so she guided herself with a hand on the wall while her eyes where focused on the floor and the very little she could see. Even with her enhanced sight, it was extremely hard to see.

The humming grew louder and the slayer saw in the distance what looked like fire's light.

She came across a small opening that gave birth to a chamber illuminated with half a dozen torch's and an extended circle covered the center of the room where a group of very obvious demons where chanting something that caused a few scriptures in the walls to lit up as well as the gradual glowing of the circle's edge.

Faith frowned and took at her cell phone snapping a few pictures.

She tried to zoom-in on the farthest wall but unfortunately her cell phone was no camera and such task could simply not be accomplished.

Plus the very obvious growling of a very nearby demon and the heads turning in her direction gave a very clear signal to it being over and the suggestion that running should be started was very loud and clear.

"Uh-oh." Faith mumbled as she tried to move away very carefully and slowly as if she could make the demons believe they were just seeing things.

It seemed to work, but a stubborn demon decided to check it out and unfortunately a very hidden wall impeded the brunette's escape.

The demon turned when he heard something smack against a wall and he saw a brunette girl on the ground looking at him defiantly.

He roared, in which Faith assumed was actually a call for something, and soon various answering roars rang through her ears.

"Fuck!"

Faith got to her feet and ran the way she thought she had come.

A few minutes later she noticed Buffy pacing right where she had left here.

"Faith-"

_ROOOOAAAR!_

"RUN LIKE HELL!" Faith yelled grabbing Buffy's arm.

"What did you do?" Buffy asked.

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

_ROOOOOOOARRRRRR!_

"Faith?"

"I didn't do anything! I swear!"

The girls ran the rest of the cave-y labyrinth, and once they were out, Faith grabbed Buffy's arm yet again and climbed up the rock that made the entrance of the cave.

"What-"

"Shh..stay low."

"Shouldn't we, yunno, get the hell out o-mmph-" Faith's hand clamped close Buffy's mouth.

"_Sh!" _Faith whispered pointing at the direction of the emerging demons who were taking off into the woods.

The slayer waited for another minute before she got up and descended.

"C'mon B, let's get out of here. They'll be back in a few minutes." Faith said taking off and making Buffy groan and follow her.

A couple of blocks away from the park, Faith slowed down and walked casually through the streets with her hands in her pockets.

"So, wanna tell me what you did to piss them off?"

"I didn't do anything. Some hunky demon just noticed I was there and well, it let the others know."

"How many where there?"

"Close to a dozen? Give or take."

"Did you take pictures?"

"Yep. A bunch of them. There was a chamber about fifty meters in. They were chanting something, that's what I heard."

"Runes?"

"I think so. Some stuff lit up. I recorded something of what they were chanting, let's hope it shows up well."

"Wow."

"I know, I'm efficient that way." The brunette smiled proudly.

"You weren't always." Buffy jabbed.

"Hey, I didn't own a cell-phone. And back then they didn't have cameras integrated. That I know of…"

"True." Faith nodded and stared at Buffy. For a long while. "What?" Buffy asked frowning. "Do I have something on my hair?" She asked running her hands through it. When Faith kept quiet, Buffy turned more fully to her. "What? What is it? Do I have bad hair?" Faith shook her head grinning. "What is it then? Oh , please, you're not high again are you?" Buffy groaned and kept walking.

Faith laughed. "Not high."

"Good." Buffy replied and cast a glance towards her sister slayer. "So, why were you staring at me?"

"I saved your life." Faith said cheekily.

"So? It's not the first time you done that." The blonde admitted.

"Don't I get something for saving your life?" Faith asked frowning.

Buffy laughed. "What do you want? A big thank-you sign and lots of flowers and presents?"

"No." Faith sullenly said. "I was thinking something more along the lines of ice-cream?"

Buffy started laughing. "You serious?"

"Yep. Oh c'mon B! I deserve some ice-cream."

"You know we could have just walked there and get it."

"But I want you to get it for me."

"Why?"

"I dunno, it's just a whim. A very weird one. Do you think I'm irreparably damaged with that drugging spell?" Faith asked seriously.

"Maybe. As long as you don't start hugging everyone, I think you'll be okay."

Faith groaned. "Did I really do all of that? It wasn't a dream?"

"Nope. Don't worry, you'll live." Buffy patted Faith's back.

"Live eternally embarrassed you mean." The brunette frowned sadly.

"Oh, c'mon, let's get your spirits up. I'l buy you some ice-cream."

Faith smiled like the Chesire cat. "That's all I wanted."

"You totally just played me, didn't you?"

"Totally." Faith smirked wrapping her arm around the blonde.

* * *

"You say something in the walls started glowing." Giles asked Faith.

Faith nodded. "And," She took at her cell phone and passed it to the man. "We've got proof."

Willow raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Why do you never do stuff like that? It could be really helpful."

Buffy stammered. "I-I uh, I forget half the time I even own this thing, how could I even think about using it?" She narrowed her eyes at them. "Plus is not the first thing that comes to mind when I see a demon or something about to kill me! It can be kinda hard when you're fighting for your life to snap a pic. Plus today it was just recon." She narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Don't praise her."

Willow nodded and smiled. "You make your point." She stood and walked where the British man was trying to work the hellish contraption. "Allow me if you please." Willow said smiling.

"Please do." Giles gritted out.

The redhead took out her laptop and transferred the pictures and video to it, handing it back to its rightful owner.

"All right, let's see what's going on in those caves."

The video showed the slightly pixeled image of at least seven demons, four of which were casting something inside the circle and two other demons standing each at a side of the circle and parallel to each other. The seventh one was shown clearly since he was the one closest to Faith, therefore the camera captured his image more easily. All of them wearing white, long robes.

At the far back, stood six highly pixeled red robbed demons, chanting on their own and attending to the slowly glowing glyphs at the walls, constantly putting a hand over them and then shaking a small crystal.

The circle on its own seemed to had been drawn with white sand and a mixture of dirt. Four rocks formed the vertices of a square surrounding it, and a small layer of black sand formed its body. The sand around the circle seemed to periodically and gradually lit up.

Throughout the whole cave, runes, scriptures and glyphs were printed on the walls giving it a slightly aboriginal look.

The group watched as a glyph lit at the wall when a symbol on the ground inside the circle glowed. It continued with various symbols, runes and scriptures on the wall that were apparently assigned a symbol on the ground.

The video's length was a little less than half a minute unfortunately and it was hard to decipher the chanting and language thanks to deep resonating voices that the cell phone caught as a noisy unintelligible chattering.

"Well, good work girls." Giles passed a hand over his lips and turned to Anya. "Do you recognize anything?"

Anya shook her head. "Can't say I do. The language does sound vaguely familiar but it is really distorted to tell you whether I recognize it or not." She paused and blew a hair out of her face. "For the spell… it is obviously a ritual. You can see that the glowing increases and spreads as the spell and chanting progresses. For what purpose? I don't know. It could be to open portals or to avoid it. Or a big scale protection spell."

Giles nodded in agreement. "How about the demons?"

Anya shook her head. "No… I don't know."

The demons were the color of charcoal and had a few green 'patches' throughout their bodies, as well as a central orange strike-like strip than ran up the length of their nose to the very back of their necks.

Their appearance was very captivating and interesting. They were of bulky complexion and their features humanoid.

"Very well then. Now that we are aware of a ritual being performed, we need to find out everything we can about it. As Anya said before, these demons could be performing the ritual to stop any gate from opening. Which would be a good thing. Or…"

"They're planning to kill us all." Buffy said crossing her arms.

"Yes… they might." Giles nodded.

"Wilkins' books…" Faith started. "They might have some info on them. I'm not sure but I think I've seen those demons before; but I'm not sure."

Giles nodded again. "Where uh, where do you think you've seen them?"

Faith frowned and closed her eyes. "Uh…"

_Rain spluttered down harshly on the Bostonian streets making its habitants cower for shelter and look for some place to warm their quickly frosting bodies._

_Along the street, a brunette girl ran along a blonde haired and slightly limping woman._

_"Faith! Keep going, go home! I'll just slow you down!"The woman shouted still running._

_"Non-sense D! I'm not leaving you behind."Faith said sliding her shoulder under the woman's arm and hauling her home._

_"Aggghh! Get them!"Something roared._

_"Faith please, go!"_

_Faith ignored her and took them through and abandoned building that was catching on fire._

_"I'm taking you home!"_

_"I'm just a watcher! You're the slayer! Your life is more important!"_

_"Please shut up! I'm not leaving you beh-"_

_Faith halted to a stop when she saw a couple of hulking demons ahead of them. She couldn't make out their features and their bodies camouflaged with the night._

_The demons looked at them and chanted something, which made the creatures eyes glow a shade of blue. A light soared into the night and dissipated quickly._

_Faith heard the angry approaching stampede of vampires and shook herself out of her reverie passing next to the demons and doing her best to ran as fast as she could helping her watcher..._

"Uh, about three years ago in Boston, but, I'm not sure. The shape of the body is familiar but…"

Giles cleared his throat.

"May I ask in what circumstances did you meet these demons?"

Faith blew out a heavy breath and started pacing the room before stopping at the stairs for the second floor and leaning on them.

"We were out on patrol, my watcher and I, and a… we had a run with some of Kakistos' minions…"She bit her lower lip. "Anyway, so we were getting away and once we crossed through a building they were just outside it and they chanted something that made their eyes lit up and a ball of light floated for a brief moment over them before it disappeared." The slayer stood up and walked to the cash-register. "Then we got the hell out of there and never saw them again."

Giles nodded and took of his glasses. "Dia- your watcher, did she recognize them?"

Faith shook her head. "No, she was pretty out of it. She was hurt. And it was raining cats and dogs; the streets were pretty dark, so she couldn't take a good look at them. Neither could I." The brunette rubbed her hands together. "That's it."

The gang stared at her enwrapped with her tale.

After all; Faith never talked about her past; much less her watcher, for whom they could tell the brunette had cared about much.

They weren't sure if they should give their condolences or not, because it was very likely the brunette would just shrug it off and get all defensive, so they just nodded.

"Yes… I see… thank you for, uh, sharing that with us."

"'s cool."

"Faith," Willow addressed her. "You said their eyes lit up, what color?"

"Uh, electric blue."

"And do you have any idea what the ball of light did?"

"No. It just disappeared after three seconds or something, it might have lasted more or even less, I wasn't really aware of time."

"That's quite alright Faith." The British man slid a hand into his pocket. "We now have visual evidence, thanks to you, and I believe this makes it easier."

"Well, we now have more research to do." Faith said.

"Wait; are we to think those demons killed the man and demon?" Buffy asked.

"There were runes." Faith added.

"Let's not jump into conclusions just yet." Giles added. "We should keep vigilance on those caves. I believe girls, you and Spike should keep guard on it, take shifts."

"We could watch it over the day." Willow signaled to Tara and her. "When you are not working and vice versa."

"That sounds like a good plan." Buffy nodded. "But be careful."

"I would tell Xander to do it as well, but I don't want him to die, so don't count on us." Anya said happily.

"I'm sure we all appreciate your concern for our lives as well." Giles said.

"Oh I don't care too much… but Xander does so, be careful!" She smiled cheerily and returned to pricing and tagging the goods. "I care enough for not wanting Xander to go. You all will be missed."

"Very well then, Faith if you please…?" He motioned towards the basement.

"Sure." She said walking towards it.


	50. Chapter 50

I have a cold... and just had the wickest of dreams...

* * *

Chapter 50

Once the watcher and dark slayer were out of sight Willow spoke.

"Well that was… weird."

"What was?" Tara asked.

"She never talks about her watcher." Buffy said.

"Or her past." Willow added.

"Well she does sometimes talk about her past but is very random and seldom." Dawn said.

"What happened to her watcher?" Tara asked.

"Uh, we don't know exactly." Willow said.

"I think Kakistos killed her. That's all I know." The blonde replied.

"Oh, the clove-y vampire with the ugly scar?" Tara asked again.

"Yep, that one."

"Oh." The blonde wiccan said fully knowing the meaning of Kakistos name.

She guessed it hadn't been pretty, hence the brunette's avoidance of the subject.

"Yeah." Buffy said nodding silence. "Not pretty…"

* * *

The wiccans, slayer and Key were still at the research table while Faith and Giles were getting the books.

The tired blonde slayer took a deep breath and stretched out.

_POP!_

"Ow." Dawn and the wiccans winced in sympathy.

"That actually felt pretty good. Except for the part where I thought my back was just gonna bend the other way." Buffy rubbed her shoulder blades. "Had a minor panic attack, right there."

They turned when they heard Faith's and Giles' voices, who had a few books on their hands.

The brunette placed the books down and turned to Buffy.

"Was that you?"

Buffy frowned. "Was that me what?"

"That loud 'pop'?"

Buffy blushed pretty hard. "Uh… yeah…" Dawn snickered while Faith shook her head. "What's with you and you and the bat hearing lately?" The blonde ask.

"Girlfriend, I think they heard you next block."

"It was pretty loud." Anya agreed.

"Are you okay dear?" Giles asked concerned.

"Yeah. I guess it had been a while since I-" She glared at Faith when she saw the brunette's mischievous look. "and I better don't finish that sentence."

Faith shrugged innocently. "Wasn't gonna say anything."

"Right." Buffy rolled her eyes. "Giles, why don't you just keep those books somewhere else, so you can access to them all the time without having to have Faith around to open the trunk?"

"I rather have them under lock. Those books are of great value and it's best to keep them safe."

"Valid point. So," The blonde exclaimed. "Are we now officially in research mode?"

"As of now." Giles said opening a book.

* * *

"I think we should just go and ask them nicely what they're up to." Faith said putting down a book.

"You mean, grab one of them and get the answers out of it?" The blonde asked rubbing her tired eyes.

"Exactly."

"I like your plan." Buffy nodded.

"This book talks and talks about rituals, the purposes and stuff but… it doesn't mention which rituals are which and names nor materials." Faith said pointing to the previously discarded book. "And it's not exactly very clears about things either."

"I see." Giles picked it up and placed it on a bookshelf. "Uh… there's something I wanted to talk to you about… Oh, Willow the map with the objects you took a picture of."

"Oh, yes! Yes! Guys, look at this." Willow said showing them a picture of the cloaked objects she had uncovered with the spell.

"What are those?" Faith asked.

"These are all the possible locations of the gem within the Sunnydale area."

"Those are a lot of gems." Dawn commented standing next to her sister.

"Oh no; I did a spell to reveal hidden items. The ones we have showed up so we can safely say it worked. But as you say, there are a lot. A think the tinier ones could be the gem. I mean, look at us," She showed them the location of the Magic Box. "We have two and they are barely visible."

"Red, is there something at the City Hall?"

"Let me check…" The wiccan moved around the screen. "Yes. Here."

"Hmm… then I'll go check it out." The brunette said.

"_We'll_ go check it out." Buffy corrected.

"Whatever." Faith shrugged.

"And here is another possible spot." Willow pointed at a household near a Bank. "I'll get the records later about this place. Maybe it is abandoned."

"What about this?" Buffy pointed at a shiny speck on what seemed to be a small playground.

"Yeah… it might be one as well."

"In any case… we have to check all of them, so we'll have to go in pairs."

"We'll go check these two tonight." Buffy said pointed at the Hall and house.

"Any by the warehouse district, Red?" Faith asked.

"Mmm… no, nothing." Willow replied.

"And by today's caves?"

"Mmm… there's something but… really small. Do you think they could be using the other gem?" She asked Giles.

"I have no idea… it seems smaller than all of the other objects."

"True."

"I guess we'll have to check it out." Buffy said.

"So what should we do? Look for the gems or surveillance?" Faith asked.

"Both would be best… Willow, you said there was a possible match at the City Hall, you girls go check it, if there's something don't touch it with your skin, use something to wrap it in and bring it back, Or send us a picture so we can tell you what to do. If there's nothing then patrol and try to keep surveillance on the caves."

"Okay." The slayers said getting up.

"Will," Faith said. "Can you get us the exact location of the gem at the Hall?"

"Sure." The wiccan pulled out some partial blue prints on the City Hall. "I always said they would be helpful some day." She explained the others. "Okay, here we go."

The wiccan performed the spell and a bigger spark revealed four objects.

"Very well… if you can check all four of them that would be lovely."

"I think this could be the gem." Willow pointed at the faintest light.

"Okay, got it." Faith nodded.

"How are you guys going to get in there?" Willow asked.

"Oh, trust me. I know the City Hall like the palm of my hand." Faith said. "There are several entrances through the sewers and several other places. For all we know the gem might be being used as decoration."

"We can check the park by the creek tomorrow." Tara said.

"Sure." Willow nodded.

"Very well, if you can get inside the City hall with no problem, that truly would be marvelous."

"So we better get going then." Faith said.

"C'mon Dawn, let's go. Will, Tara, are you staying?" Buffy asked.

"I am for a little longer." Will said.

"I have to study." Tara got up.

"Okay, so see you tomorrow or later…" The departing slayers announced.

* * *

"Hey Faith," Dawn briefly toched the darker brunette's arm to get her attention. "It's okay, we can hang out some other day. You have to look for the thing and be all slayer-y today."

"Kid, I'm a slayer. I'm always _slayer-y_. We can hang for a while. It's only one hour 'til sunset."

"Cool."

Once they got to UC Sunnydale's, Tara hugged the Summers.

"Milkshake tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"That monstrosity you like?" Tara asked.

"Yep. Milkshake goodness."

"Sure."

"Hey, maybe Faith can come with." She turned to said slayer. "I mean, if you, like, can or want."

"Sure." Faith turned to Tara. "Call me tomorrow and let me know?"

"Yes. Bye guys, good luck." Tara waved.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Buffy said.

"Bye Tara!" Dawn cheerily waved her goodbyes.

"Well I'm feeling awfully left out and unplanned for tomorrow. And this year's remaining days." Buffy said dramatically. "Nobody wants to hang out with me anymore." She pouted.

"Oh, c'mon don't be such a cry baby." Dawn said.

"B happy." Faith smiled.

"You're such a dork." Buffy smiled back.

"Plus, Faith and I think you should hang out with Willow. It's been like ages since you guys hang out and well… Willow has been kinda lonely lately and depress-y."

"But Willow is at the Magic Box, she wanted to stay there."

"Which is why you should go and invite her to do something. I mean, I love Giles and Anya but… how good a company are they?"

"Yeah, I guess you are right."

"And Willow told me you two had decided not to be strangers anymore."

"I know sweetie, you're right."

"So… why aren't you leaving yet?" Dawn asked after a while. "You're still here."

"Hey!" Buffy exclaimed. "I'll leave whenever I want to. I'm just gonna get changed for patrol." She glared at her sister.

"Whatever." Dawn did her trade mark cross of arms and roll of eyes.

Faith meanwhile dedicated to observe the sisters' bickering.

She tried to remember when she first got to Sunnydale and the year she spent there awake, but although there were some small and fleeting glimpses of Dawn, she remembered the most how alone she had been. But if another her, or… the same her with implanted memories, had hanged around Dawn and not be as alone as she had been before, then she had no idea why she did what she did. Not that what she did had any kind of justification but… well, honestly her raving madness was because she had been a little too long by herself and her demons. Plus the actual meat and bone demons.

"Faith? Are you okay?" Dawn asked.

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Where were you?" Buffy asked.

"Up here." She said tapping her head.

"Good or bad?" Dawn inquired.

The brunette snickered.

"I doubt there's anything good up there…"

"Faith…" The sisters said.

"Nah 's cool, just remembering some stuff." She cleared her throat. "Whatever, I was thinking we could probably get in through the front door to the City Hall."

"How come?"

"I'm supposed to be Wilkins' kid remember? And he was the one that founded the City. Although they might not let you come in but I can make a quick sweep of the place and then we can look for the gem."

"Okay, sounds like a plan." Buffy said uncertainly exchanging looks with her sister that stared back at her at equal lost of words.

Angel had told Buffy how upset the Mayor had been when she… when Faith got hurt. Her ensouled ex-boyfriend told her Wilkins' even thought Faith's life was more important than the ascension itself. That it could wait. And of course then the crazed man noticed Buffy was lying weaken a few feet of distance away from his _child_ and had tried to smother Buffy with a pillow but, that's water under the bridge. With blowing him up to little snake-y pieces, they got kinda even.

Although nobody thinks he actually genuinely cared about the brunette, Faith had become a very important part of his plan, and him, and he did hit a level of affection towards her.

Which for everybody was translated into corruption terms, what with the gifts and all, and the change in living in that hellish motel to an apartment of her own it was obvious sweetening of Faith's ear so she could stay and form a bond with him.

But somewhere along the line, the two of them had formed a bond and cared about each other genuinely. To what extent Faith cared about him, Buffy didn't know.

* * *

They got to the Summers household, and Faith and Dawn drifted to the porch with some cold sodas to talk while Buffy changed into more comfortable patrolling clothes and sat on the couch watching tv.

Fifteen minutes later her wiccan redheaded friend came into the house.

"Hey, Will."

"Hey, Buff. Whatcha doing all by yourself here?"

"Faith and Dawnie are having some alone time." Buffy said with a weird tone which Willow interpreted as jealousy. "Aaand… waiting for you. We said we wouldn't be strangers anymore, so here I am and there you are. Spill."

Willow laughed.

"Let me make some pop-corn first."

"Yay." Was Buffy's enthusiastic reply.

* * *

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Buffy asked once they left her place.

"Naturally you B."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously, what d'you guys talk about?"

"Stuff… little D is a lot more like you than I had thought."

"Meaning…?"

"She's as bratty as you are but a much better you."

"Hey!"

"Strong headed like hell, a little arrogance thrown it but… she also reminds me of my much younger self."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she has that… I dunno, _air_ that reminds me of me."

"Well… n/\ow that I think about it she does remind me of you sometimes… you know, when she's being extra annoying."

"Ha-ha, so not fun."

"But you're right, she's a little bit like you."

"So, where are we going to first? City Hall or that place by the bank?"

"City hall."

"Cool."

* * *

Outside Sunnydale's City Hall, behind some bushes, Buffy watched as Faith walked the steps into it, feeling a big sense of Déjà vu except this time the brunette wasn't carrying that creepy box and the Mayor wasn't expecting for her to deliver anything.

Inside the City Hall, Faith walked calmly through the corridors inspecting stuff and casually greeting some people that remembered her and didn't fear her.

Except for Mr. Ford, who she knew was actually a demon, and had gone into hiding because he disagreed with Wilkins.

"F-Faith! What are you doing here? Please, I don't want any more trouble!'

"Relax Ford, I'm not here to cause any trouble. Was actually feeling a little nostalgic and came to check out the place. Could you tell if you've seen anything out of the ordinary?"

"What do you mean?"

"Wilkins kind of ordinary? You know, somebody or _something_ else trying to take over the hellmouth?"

The demon glanced around and motioned for his office.

"Here we can talk more privately." He sat down on his big chair. "Dear, please tell me you are not going to join them to cause more havoc; I told you before this is not your path the path for you."

"Don't worry Ford. I have already rehabilitated, so I'm here to do good. Have you heard of Mark or Markvs?"

"Oh that petulant man." He spoke with dispassion.

"You know him?" Faith asked with interest.

"I've seen him a couple of times."

"Here?"

"No, in Cleveland. You know, after Mayor Wilkins banished me, I took off. It was only after I heard the slayer had stopped him that I came back. I never agreed with that man's ideals."

"Yeah, I know."

"Thank you for sparing my life." He said after a brief pause.

"There's nothing to be thanked about William." The slayer spoke dismissively.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I met Mark in Cleveland one night at pub. He talked about his magic abilities and his desire to become immortal, and to bring havoc to this world like most of the youngsters these days. He was sired when the place where his mentor taught him about witchcraft and spells was raided by vampires. His mentor was spared his life, but Mark got even more vicious that he sucked the power out of him and drained him dry, leaving him catatonic. Never recuperated the poor old man." The demon shook his head sadly. "Now a vampire, he has certain advantages because he is harder to kill and spells do not drain his energies as much, but, sometimes, he needs casters, human, or demons casters for the spell because he lacks something as essential as life. So he gets wiccans and sorcerers or sometimes he performs spell that take much longer but are equally effective and doesn't get him killed."

"So the casters die?"

"Most of the time. The ones that don't, he keeps them around."

Faith nodded thoughtfully tapping her fingers against her lap.

"Thanks Will. Now, what do you know about some purple gem that opens portals and such?"

"Oh, Richard used to keep one around. Never used as far as I'm concerned. He put it in a safe or he must have because I never saw it again."

"How did he get a hold of it?"

"I don't know. I'm not familiar with the demons that carry it, but Wilkins did talk about it sometimes; said it would be really helpful to break hell loose in here, but then he got that idea of his ascension so he put it away. He wanted to be the ruler and not be ruled. So he did everything in his power to get as powerful as he did. Never heard him mention the gem again. But I guess he might have used it to get something from other dimensions because there are things pertaining to their dimension and their dimension only."

The slayer hummed.

"What does Mark look like?"

"Mmm… he is well built, dark hair and penetrating eyes. About 6'5". Last I saw him, he wore a silver ring on both of his middle fingers but that was years ago. I'm sure he is different now."

"Anything else?"

"That's all dear." He stood up. "I'm glad that you are okay, and are back to what you are meant to be."

"Same over here." When the demon stuck out his hand she shook it. "Thank you for the info Will, I hope you've been honest with me."

"Oh dear, it offends you think of me like that. You know I've never been one for disasters and machiavellic plans."

"I know, but you didn't use to like me back then."

"It wasn't you I didn't like. Good luck Faith."

"Ford, not a word to anybody or anything about this okay?"

"You know where my loyalties lie."

"I'm counting on you. See you around."


	51. Chapter 51

Thanks! Hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 51

_"Ford, not a word to anybody or anything about this okay?"_

_"You know where my loyalties lie." _

_"I'm counting on you. See you around."_

And with that Faith did a last sweep and totally casual sweep of the Hall before going outside.

She approached the bushes where Buffy was talking on the phone.

"Okay, yeah. Thanks Will, see you later." She hanged up and looked at her counterpart. "How did it go? What took you so long?"

"Just getting some info and greeting some people."

"Okay so, the gem?"

"Everything looks normal. According to the blue prints, it has to be at the lower levels, which I think it is the case. Also, I got some info on Mark."

"Really?"

"Yeah, tell you later. What did Red want?"

"Oh just giving us some info on that house, it is abandoned but… not completely so. There have been reports of weird noises and bangings."

"So it's haunted. Lucky us."

"Willow says it could be or it is a nest or home for some fuglies."

"Sounds like we'll have fun anyway."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Poltergeists are of the hard kind."

"We'll deal. We check it out, things get hairy, we get out and come back with some help. You know, priests and stuff and the witches and such." Faith said.

"So, who did you get the info from?"

"Have you heard of William Ford? Works here."

"Hmm, no, can't say I do."

"He's been around for almost eighty years at the same positions. He's a shape-shifter so there are not sus-"

"Wait, wait, wait, he is a demon?"

"Yes, so he-"

"And you believe him?"

"Let me finish B."

"Sorry."

"He never agreed with what Wilkins wanted and stuff but back then things weren't as bad as it got three to four years ago. So, he got away a few months before the ascension because the Mayor wanted him dead. Anyway he is a nice guy. He's always thrived for the better good and is a breed of demons that are on the good side of the balance."

"Well, if you say so. Any enemy of the Mayor is my friend."

"Yeah…"

"So," Buffy cleared her throat. "How do we get in to the lower levels?"

"Let's go this way." Faith said moving around the building and watching out for any cameras. "There's a 'secret passage' through here."

The brunette had stopped at one side of the building were it was surrounded by a heavy layer of tall bushes and walked through them.

"Uh, Fai, those are just bushes and bricks."

"Exactly." Faith said moving the bushes aside and pressing down on one side of the wall.

Buffy watched as a small opening started revealing itself and soon she helped Faith push the rest of the wall to the side.

"Wow."

"Yeah, the Bos- the Mayor showed me a few. There has to be more."

"I guess."

The entered a cave-like place. Walls made out of rock and a passage that went downwards. After a while, walking along a dark corridor and choosing a random door, they appeared at a vault like room with walls made out of steel.

"You think this is it?" Buffy asked.

"No… I don't think so." Faith replied. "C'mon, let's go to the lower level."

"You mean there is lower than this? We are deep underground."

"I know. There's a last level, mostly bare but I think I saw some trunks in there once."

"Okay."

Faith took the blonde's hand and guided the slayer through the dark and damp corridors.

"I think it is this way."

"How can you tell?" Buffy asked once she got over the shock of Faith's hand around hers. "I can't see a thing."

"Me neither. I just remember turning left… then right… a couple of steps forward and…" Faith paused reaching out her hand and touching what felt like rock. She traced her hand up and down until she felt a small crevice. "Piece of pie."

"I thought we agreed that you could call me 'twinkie' but piece of pie that's another thing." Buffy joked.

"Not you Princess. Found the place, now help me push forward."

Buffy moved closer to where she could tell Faith was and reached out her hands towards the object the brunette wanted her to push.

_Wait a second…_

The blonde thought.

"Uh, is it supposed to be warm and soft?"

"That's my boob B."

"Eeek!"

"Gee B, didn't know the dark turned you into such a pervert."

"Sorry! I can't see a thing."

"Well, that I know. So you are forgiven. All you had to do was ask."

"Shut up."

"C'mon twinkie help."

The slayer pushed the heavy wall inwards and were rewarded with a very small space that fortunately had a torch lit up.

"Uhm… who lights up the torch?"

"I don't know. I think it's always on."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I just realized something… there's no reception over here, how are we going to send some pictures to the guys."

"You are right." The brunette hummed. "Red said that the gem's could be seen but couldn't be traced so…"

"If we see it, we take it. We'll take some pics later."

"Yep."

They neared some trunks and starting opening them one by one.

"So B… what's with you and Spike?"

_THUD_

"What?" Buffy asked dropping some old book. "What do you mean?"

"Well you know, dead boy, he is kinda like obsessed with you and he's still around so… and sometimes," She turned to Buffy. "He looks at you as if he _knows_ you. _All _of you."

Buffy was speechless for a while.

"I, uh… Spike is… he's…"

"A pain in the ass?"

"Completely."

"So, there's nothing going on between you?"

"No, no, no. Nothing. Zero. Nada. He's just… creepy and stalker-ish and a pervert."

"So, nothing? Not even a flame from you to him?"

"No, Faith there isn't."

"Good. I mean, not good as in… but good in the sense that… well, you know, not that I'm judging you or anything, cuz there was Angel, and he turned out to be, yunno, a good guy. Well except when you gave him a happy and he turned… but then again, uh…"

"Babbling? Did you just babble?"

"Shut up." Faith said turning to check another trunk. "So, you're not seeing anyone?"

"Nope."

"How come?"

"Got a lot in my mind to get into a relationship. Plus you know how they always end up. Bad. Drama. So why bother? I don't need any more drama in my life."

"Guess you are right."

"I would ask how about you but…"

"I'm not of the dating type?"

"Well…yeah…"

"I've changed B, but you are right, I wouldn't even know howto do the dating scene. Probably dump the guy after some tries. Plus men are a waste."

"Really? Did going to prison turn you into a girl-loving kind of girl?"

Faith chuckled. "Nope. It didn't. But you know what I think of men. They are all the same. And yes, I know there are some good men out there, but they are so few that have given me a plural and general definition of men."

"You are right. There're so few of them."

"Yep. So, B, never had the lesbian urges around Willow?"

"Faith!"

"Oh c'mon, can't tell me you've never been curious."

"Well know I haven't."

"Liar." Faith sat on a trunk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Never wonder what it would be like? Never had the impulse to smooch Willow's lips? C'mon, she's a redhead, she's exotic."

"Mew, didn't know you were hot for Willow."

"Oh I'm not. C'mon B," Faith smirked. "There has to have been at least one girl that made you all hot and drove your hormones a little crazy. You can't deny that. You can't possibly say you've never checked a girl out."

"Uh…"

"Silence is telling."

"And you have?"

"Sure. B, us girls, we are beautiful, gorgeous and sexy. It's impossible for somebody, of either sex, not to check us out."

"Ha."

Faith tapped her lips. "Hmm… how about Cordelia? She was a cheerleader right? Didn't you have fun at the changing room?"

"Faith!"

"Oh, come on B, don't be such a prude. The girl has herself some charm."

"You sure prison didn't turn you gay?"

"Yeah."

"Then you already were gay."

"There's something called, bisexuality, don't know if you ever heard of it."

"Duh." Buffy said swatting at the girls arm. "I just thought you were all into the boy-loving."

"Well, they are my preferred choice when it comes to carnal cravings."

"Okay." Buffy laughed. "So, you ever been with a girl?"

"Make out yeah, do the dirty? Nope."

"How come?"

"I don't know…" Faith shrugged. "I guess it feels different with women and I'm not talking about sex, but, you know, having to take it slow and shit. It's not like with men that you can get just anybody and I don't know..."

"What, don't tell me you are waiting for the right girl?" Buffy teased.

"Shut up."

"Aw, you totally are."

"Whatever. Let's check that last trunk."

"We're not done yet."

"Aha."

The girls moved towards the trunk, opened it with some effort and started browsing around.

Buffy grabbed a black and grey talisman turning it over and dropped it as soon as she felt a tingling.

"What?" Faith asked.

They watched as the talisman changed its shape and soon foot sized scorpions started appearing.

"Definitely not the gem!" Buffy said and started slaying some of the closest.

Faith took out a short sword and started swinging at them but the scorpions kept coming out of the trunk.

"Shit!"

"Let's close the trunk!" Buffy said, taking example of her sister-slayer taking out a slightly bigger sword.

"It's covered with them."

"Let's use the torch!" Buffy said moving towards it.

"No B! Wait don't touch it! WE can't use it."

"Why not?"

"I think the place seals itself if you mess with the torch. We'll be trapped here forever with those things!"

"Shit! Then, what should we do?"

"Let's just kill as many as we can and shut the damn thing."

The bugs screeched loudly and the girls battled them for over fifteen minutes, managing to clear the top of the trunk and slamming it shut, quickly leaving the place and putting the rock door back into place.

They leaned against it breathing heavily.

"God… closed places, loud noises and bugs? So don't go together." Buffy said.

"Right there with you."

They blew out heavy breaths and Faith grabbed the girl's hand again.

"Who would have thought you were into the hand holding?" Buffy taunted.

"Shut up. It's just so you don't get lost. I barely know the way and if we get separated we could be lost forever so, deal with it."

"Whatever. I know you love holding my hand."

"Just keep dreaming Princess."

"Oh I will."

"Dork."

* * *

"God, I'm not claustrophobic, but that place might have just turned me into one." Buffy said.

"I know." Faith agreed.

"How many dead ends did we meet?"

"More than I care to admit."

"Who build that place like that?"

"My guess, the Mayor."

"Yeah, well, he built the whole city." Buffy agreed. "So, poltergeist?"

"Poltergeist."

"Don' t you feel like getting a beer first?" Buffy asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"No, not yet, we were at City Hall. Yeah, it took us a while… Some weird talisman turned into bugs… mmm… grayish… shaped like a prima… We couldn't kill all of them… too many, just kept appearing more and more… closed a trunk and locked them in there before leaving the place… The trunk looked close to bursting open again. Hope the evil things just die of boredom in there… No, we stopped by to get some, uh, soda. Okay, okay, caught… Call you later then…Uh, no we forgot… but there was nothing weird, yunno, aside from the… yes, okay, bye."

"What'd Giles want?" Faith asked finishing the rest of her beer.

"Report. He said we should have taken pictures."

"Oops."

"Yeah, let's go before I get tipsy and can't slay a thing."

Faith laughed. "Okay."

They got up and left the bar.

"Fai,"

"Yes?"

"This whole connection, slayer connection thing, got me thinking… I mean, you say you are able to feel what I feel sometimes, can you tell when I'm hurt?"

"Uh, I don't know B. I guess I could. I mean, I did feel sort of what you felt when you, you know, jumped into that portal, but otherwise…"

"Yeah, you're right maybe if it's something big scale you can feel it."

"I guess."

"Didn't you, while in prison, - in your words -ever get 'wicked' strong?"

"Yeah, yeah. How did you know? Did you take any steroids that day or what?"

"Nope. Although you could say I did but it was of the magical type."

"Was that about a year and a half ago?"

"Yeah."

"So what did you do?"

"Ah, some story for some other time. But the point is that I got absurdly strong. Wicked strong."

"Well I did get stronger for the day but not 'wicked' stronger. Had a wicked headache the other day."

"Yeah me too."

"And I woke up kinda horny." The brunette elaborated.

"When don't you ever."

"No, really, I drove me fucking restless, I needed to slay so bad… so I slew my potatoes. It got me some weird looks."

Buffy laughed.

"For real?"

"Yeah blondie, whatever you did got me buzzing. Some wanted me shipped to an Asylum."

"I'm sorry." The blonde chuckled.

"S'okay. I'm sure it was something to save the world. Impending doom and all."

"Yeah, kinda."

"Is this it?" Faith asked looking around.

The stopped outside a nice residence but aside from that it was obvious it was empty.

"Yeah, you ready?"

"I was born ready."

"Let's do this."


	52. Chapter 52

Thank you readers, reviewers! Hope you like this! I do :D!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 52

"So why the question?" Buffy asked sneaking a peek through a very dirty window.

"What question?"

"You know; about my dateless life."

"Oh, just curious."

The girls were at one side of the abandoned house, looking through a small window at its back.

"Aha…" Buffy looked over her shoulder before entering through the back door.

"Seriously." Faith whispered and followed quietly. "What, you thought I was gonna ask you out?"

Buffy chuckled looking around the dark place which turned out to be some sort of basement before turning to Faith.

"Weren't you?"

"No. In your dreams princess."

"We share dreams now so… in our dreams _sweetie_. Our dreams." Buffy said chuckling a little.

"Whatever, _honey._"

"You know you love me babe."

"That's my line."

"Whatever, F."

"That's Faith-tastic to you."

"Mr. Boombastic."

"Boom boom boom boom." The said in unison.

The girls chuckled at their silliness and returned to their recon mission.

So far, all they had noticed on the dungy room was some old furniture – most of which was covered with sheets -and an exorbitant amount of spider-webs that made it look straight out from a horror movie.

"D'you feel anything?" Faith asked with her handy sword in hand.

"Nope. I'm guessing you don't either."

The floorboards, walls and just right about everything creaked with the smallest of weights making the girls a little edgy. If there was something there, it definitely knew they were there as well.

"Uh… Stephen King much?" Faith said sliding next to Buffy.

The blonde nodded mutely and stared at the multiple doors that adorned the house.

"What would they need so many doors?"

"To hide something I'm guessing." Faith replied squinting her eyes.

"I feel as if we were in a labyrinth."

"Right there with you. So… should we split?" Faith stopped and looked around. "Uh…B? I've just noticed something."

"What is it?"

"Where the fuck are the windows?"

"What?" Buffy asked spinning around.

"There should be light coming from over there," She pointed in the direction they had come in to."But there's nothing… in fact, I don't see shit. And if my eyes don't lie, that's a very big and obvious door right there instead of a fucking window."

The blonde turned in every direction trying to find any trace of the windows.

"Okay. Okay, let's not panic." Buffy took a deep breath. "Okay, okay, okay… maybe we moved too far away from them."

"No, B, we've been walking in a straight-line."

"Shit… so, should we try some doors?"

"As long as it doesn't lead anywhere near the Twilight Zone..."

"Or a shrimp-only dimension." Faith gave her a weird look. "What? Anya said there was a shrimp-free dimension so I'm assuming there has to be a shrimp-only one, and it mustn't smell too good."

"…Anyway…" Faith gave her a strange look that said 'you are crazy'. "Let's just get this over with. Let's check first in this room for the freaking gem… and then we'll take it from there."

"Tell me something," The blonde started. "Why don't we ever think about bringing flashlights?"

"That's still a mystery to me."

"Here, help me with these." The blonde said pointing to some sheet-covered sofa. "One… two… three..." The removed it and both of them made a face at the amount of dust the sheets held. "Anything?"

"Nothing of importance," Faith paused and sneezed. "'choo! Lots of dust though."

"I know." Buffy said sneezing herself.

They checked every visible spot in the basement and possible holder of some hidden and most wanted gem, but came back empty-handed.

"Doors now?" Faith asked putting down a weird music box, which when opened, starts playing the creepiest song ever, along with the dancing objects that were a mutilated hand and a foot. "Fucking shit…" She muttered.

The blonde nodded and chose the closest door.

"Ready?"

"You know me."

The girls took a deep breath reading their weapons.

They opened the door very quietly and slowly the first inches, but then, they swung it open with fervor only to meet a brick-y dead end.

"Okay, anticlimax at best." Faith said.

"One door down, twenty something to go…"

"Be optimistic B."

"Oh I am…"

"Let me try this one, see if I have better luck," She moved towards it but then stopped. "On second thought… my luck is kinda non-existent so I'll let you try blondie. After all, you do have like nine lives."

"Not by choice." Buffy said.

"Yet here you are, ready?"

"Yep."

The second revealed two sets of stairs. One going up, and one going down. No corridors, nothing.

"Err…"

"Let's try another one."

Faith opened the third and it opened to a bathroom. No windows, no mirrors.

"Well, we've just located bathroom. That's is always an essential." Faith added.

The fourth door, opened by the brunette as well, revealed a kitchen. No windows, no fridge.

"It seems they don't eat around here." Buffy said.

"We should mark the doors we open, I have a feeling this house is about to play a trick on us." Faith said closing the door.

"Yeah…" Buffy agreed and picked up some chalk on floor. "Doesn't this," She motioned to the chalk in her hand, "Seem awfully convenient?" She asked.

"Awfully convenient indeed…" Faith accepted the chalk and marked the doors they had already opened. "Done."

The fifth door opened to a room very similar in which they were in including the both of them. In fact, it was identical. Because the door opened to a full-length mirror.

It was actually comical the way the slayer's reacted.

They raised their weapons simultaneously and noticed how the people on the other side did the same and got into defensive positions only to see their movements perfectly mirrored.

"What…?" Faith got out.

"Okay…" Buffy breathed out after getting over the first shock of seeing somebody on the other end. "That was stupidly scary."

"There's something weird with the reflection." Faith said taking a closer look.

"What?"

"I don't know…" Faith cocked her head to the side. "Look! There, there's the window and door we came in!"

"According to it, it should be right left of us," The blonde said looking left but saw no window. "What the…?"

"Uh, B?" Faith said bringing back her attention to the mirror. "I don't think those are in there either." She said pointing somewhere behind them.

Buffy turned and gasped when she saw three shadowy figures and some more rapidly filling the room.

"What do we do now?" The blonde asked ready to defend herself and her counterpart.

"Crazy idea?" The brunette offered.

"What?"

"This," Faith said grabbing the blonde's arm and running towards the mirror.

"Faith?"

To the blonde's surprise (and Faith's relief) they crossed to the other side of the mirror unscratched.

"Had to try it." Faith said as a way of explanation, quickly closing the door to the room where the figures were seemingly multiplying by the second.

"Faith…"

"What?"

"Mmm… look…" The blonde pointed somewhere.

"What?"

"No windows…"

"Fuck! Now what?"

"I guess now we open some other door."

An hour and a half and fifteen doors later, along with several creepy and weird places, the sixteenth door opened to a backyard which seemed to be the one they had come from.

"What if we come out to another dimension?" Buffy asked.

"Let's find out. I'm getting claustrophobic in here." Faith said walking out.

"Faith." Summers warned.

"C'mon out B." The brunette said stepping out completely.

The blonde rolled her eyes and followed.

They walked around the house and looked around.

"Well, it seems the same."

"This is definitely Sunny'D." Faith said taking off after some vampires that had cornered a couple.

The girls saved the couple and made of the vampires a fair pile of dust.

"What if this is the bad Sunnydale?" The blonde asked.

"Is there a good version of it?" Faith asked.

"I guess there is… Look, there was that one time where another Willow from another dimension showed up and this one was definitely not our Willow. The bumpy face and sharp fangs kinda gave it away."

"No shit, really?"

"Yep. And in her dimension Xander was a bad boy too."

"Puppy was bad?"

"Yep."

"What about you?"

"Uh… I have no idea actually."

"Where you a bad girl there as well?"

"Mmm… nah, I don't think so. The other Willow recognized me with hatred."

"So you are a slayer there too."

"Yep."

"You think I am?"

Buffy frowned. "Uh…"

"Well, if you are still a slayer there, then I'm just your daily screw up kid in Boston."

"What makes you say that?"

"Didn't Xander save your life?"

"Yes."

"But he is a vamp in there…"

"So if I drowned…"

"He wouldn't have saved you, you would have died permanently. That is if you ever went to Sunnydale."

"You think I might have not?"

"You think it could be possible?"

"Maybe. Maybe if my mom hadn't gotten that job offer… or my parents divorced…"

"Maybe if you had, yunno…"

"Become the slayer the council wanted?"

"Yes."

"Then I would have done what was told and yes, probably would have been sent to Cleveland."

"The other active hellmouth."

"Yes. You know? I had never thought about that. It never occurred to me that my friends would be my enemies there."

"So Willow was some sort of big bad there."

"Yep."

Faith snorted.

"Three years ago I would have laughed at that but… right now? It doesn't seem so unbelievable."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, c'mon B. have you seen how strong Willow is? Tara has been into this shit way longer than Red has and look, she even says so herself that Willow has ultra passed her astronomically. All I'm saying is that I would feel sorry for whoever pisses her off."

"Well you are kinda right; she does have the power to cause some major trouble."

"Yeah."

"Where to now? None of the locations we checked had the gem, what do we do now?"

"You saw the map; there are like hundreds of hidden things so I guess we're gonna have to check every single one of them out."

"Willow and Tara are doing the park right?"

"Yep. Let's go do some patrolling and then we'll check the caves."

"B, hold on." Faith said grabbing on to the blonde's arm.

"What is it?"

Faith stepped a little closer and leaned down slightly almost giving the other slayer a heart-attack. Buffy saw the brunette's hand near her cheek and she sucked in a breath. The Bostonian ran her thumb over her cheek a few times.

_...[brain death]…_

"There. Had a little something." She rubbed her fingertips together. "Where did you even get this grease from?"

"Uh…I uh, I have no idea." The blonde spoke blushing and averting her eyes.

Faith scrunched up her brow cutely and smirked.

"You have a little bit there as well." She wiped at an imaginary spot on the blonde's chin.

"Uh… thanks." Buffy smiled through lidded eyes doing 'that thing with her mouth boys liked'. Not that.

"Are you blushing B?" Faith asked stepping closer to her making the blonde swallow hard.

"Uh… no. Pffft _no._"

"Oh I think you are." Faith said cheekily.

"No. I'm not."

"Then you are hot."

"Yeah, I'm hot."

"Cuz I make you hot."

"_Nooo."_

"I'm the girl that makes you all hot, aren't I?" Faith smiled.

"No, you are not." Buffy glared.

"So there is a girl then? I mean, if it is not me, which it totally is, then there's another girl."

"Nope. There is not. There's no girl, period."

"There's a girl with a period." Faith joked.

"Faith!"

"I'm kidding. And you were totally blushing." She slung her arm over the girls shoulder.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah you were." Faith said bringing the other girl closer. "And… you are still blushing."

"…"

"And," Faith let go of the girl and took out her stake from inside her pants. A real stake. She started twirling it and looking around spotting something. "I think it is totally cute." She muttered before taking off after some demon. "You coming B?"

"Uh…" Buffy's eyes couldn't get any wider. "Yeah…"

She replayed what the girl had said and how it looked as if she were nervous. She blushed ducking her head smiling smugly.

The girl paid no heed to the sneaking vampire and merely extended her arm and staked him in a swift motion without taking her eyes off the brunette.

_Yeah… She thinks I'm totally cute… _

The blonde thought smiling for all she was worth with a bounce in her step before joining her counterpart in the slaying of a very bulky and ugly-ass demon.

* * *

"So… you think I'm cute." Buffy bragged.

"No I don't. Did you see how big that demon's horns were?" Faith changed the topic.

"You totally do."

"I don't."

"Faith, you said you did."

"Noo… I said it was eh… cute."

"When I blush, so that makes me cute."

"Whatever."

"Well, I think it is cute that you get all nervous when you say I'm cute."

"I don't get nervous. Ever."

Buffy chuckled and put a hand on the girls shoulder stopping her.

"You don't?"

"No. Never."

This time Buffy stepped closer tucking a stand of hair behind Faith's ear.

"Never?"

"Uh…no." The brunette cleared her throat. "Never."

"So if, I hypothetically speaking of course, I were to do this," She stepped a little bit closer leaning in, "You would be calm and steady as a rock."

"Uh… yes… of course. Rock."

"Retaining your composure." Buffy smiled.

"Totally."

"Good."

"B… are you flirting with me?" Faith asked making an incredulous face.

"Maybe."

"Maybe as in yes?"

"Maybe as in maybe." The blonde countered.

"Got that stick out of your ass, didn't you?"

"Maybe." The blonde smiled one last time and leaned in further.

Faith frowned, after all blonde, Buffy, was challenging her to kiss her!

Her frowned depended then she smiled before leaning in herself…

She was never one to turn down a challenge. And wasn't going to miss the chance to kiss Miss-Fucking-Goody-Two-Shoes-Summers.

She was going to see how far the blonde was willing to go, so she leaned in further, millimeters away from the blonde's lips…

"There you are! Ugh!" Spike appeared rolling around with a vamp attached to his hands. "Been looking all over this place for you!"

"Spike." Buffy gritted out separating herself from the brunette.

"Bleached boy." Faith spat out grabbing the vamp the blonde vampire was fighting and staking it herself.

"Hey! That was my kill."

"Oops, my bad."

"Do you have any news for us Spike?" Summers asked.

"News? About what?"

"Um, I don't know, about the bastards trying to open the hellmouth?" Buffy said.

"Errr…no. I heard you were looking for the gem so I decided to join you and help you. Seeing as three brains are better than two."

"Whether you are here or not, the brain count is still two." Buffy said.

"Am I getting you don't want me here?"

"Uh, hmmm, yes!"

"Yes what, you want me here or not?"

"Just go away Spike." Buffy rolled her eyes and started walking.

"Whatever B, let's just go do some more patrolling and we'll hit the caves later."

Faith headed towards the next cemetery with the blonde glaring at the bleached vamp.

"What?" Spike reproached.

Buffy just stared at him and then rolled her eyes.

"What?"


	53. Chapter 53

Here you go! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like it!

... and no... it doesn't happen... or does it?

* * *

Chapter 53

"So did you guys find anything at City Hall?"

"Just a bunch of scorpions."

"More like a pest of those fucking arachnids, and to top it all, they were fucking big and screechy and downright endless."

"You found that at the Hall?" Spike asked skeptically.

"Yeah, but there was no gem."

"Say bleached boy, what do you know about the caves were Adam-boy nested?"

"Not much. They're caves. Rocky caves."

"You know their depth?"

"Mmm…no, can't say I do. I ventured down there but not much. I could swear it changes though."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"I swear there was a tunnel ten meters in when you turn left the three first turns. I went to check it out a week later there was nothing but walls."

"You think you might have been drunk?" Buffy asked. "You know how that happens to be your natural state sometimes."

"I know how to hold my alcohol, and I wasn't drunk pet. I know why I saw."

"So you are saying it changes every time?" The blonde asked.

"Not saying that… Although it could. There was this one Yiuink demon in Rumania. Ugly guy, green teeth and purple tongue… good guy though. We used to-"

"On with the story bleached boy."

"Right. So, there Pietr –that's his name- liked to make his house a hell for unwanted visitors. The entrance would always change places or shape so, after a while the intruders would give up and go away. Smart thing to do."

"Kinda like hidding in plain-sight."

"Aha… and the ones that got trapped inside, he used to mess with them and practically sell them to somebody else or just downright screw with their mental state. Crazy bloke that Yiuink…" Spike smiled wistfully and then clear his throat. "So, did you ever go to that house by the Bank?"

"Just came from there actually." Faith replied.

"Heard is haunted or something."

"Well, not exactly. I mean… kinda, we got in but then things changed. Like no more window through which we looked in, lots of dead end doors and ones that opened to weird places. Creepy-shadowy creatures which didn't reflect on the mirror. Things like that." Buffy said.

"Sounds like you had fun." The blonde vampire lit a smoke.

"Lots of it." They agreed.

Sarcasm not lost in any of them.

"Caves then?" Spike asked.

"Caves." The slayers replied.

* * *

Buffy rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that night when Spike got some poker cards our of his pocket and started playing with Faith.

"You guys, recon mission?" She reminded them.

"We've been here for hours B. I'm bored. Might as well have some fun."

"Yes, pet. Can't tell me doing nothing has got you all kinds of happy."

"Whatever."

"And I need to get my coat back." The bleached vamp replied.

"Good luck with that." Buffy murmured.

Half an hour later found the vamp no closer to getting his duster back.

"Bloody hell!"

"You are a sore loser."

"I'm not bloody losing! You are bloody cheating!" He said. "Or…not." He mumbled under his breath.

"Calm down Spiky." Faith teased.

"Shut up…" He gave up playing. "Some other day I'll win all the rounds. Right now? I need some booze." The vamp got up. "I'll be right back." He turned to Buffy. "Want something?"

"No thanks."

"Aren't you going to offer me something?" Faith asked.

"You already have most of my money, my duster, what else do you want woman? This feels like a sodding divorce for Christ's sake."

"It's not my fault you are so bad at poker."

"Oh screw you! You know I'm not." Spike narrowed his eyes at her.

"Whatever William. A six pack would be fine, thank you."

Spike made a funny face and stalked away.

"I think he likes you."

"Ew."

"Not in that way. Or well yes, in that way also, but first, he wouldn't have left you keep his precious coat nor will he let you get away with it so easily."

"It's not like he can do anything about it either."

"True. Second, I'm sure he's buying you some beer."

"Yeah well he better do."

Buffy sighed and reclined against the caves entrance.

"You okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, just tired. Should we wait for Spike before going in?"

"I think it is better if we do."

"Okay."

"That way he can sniff out where the demons are or whatever."

"Mhm… You know? I have this great impulse to bail out and leave him all by himself with the six pack I'm sure he's bringing you."

Faith laughed. "Yeah me too but… we have to stay here."

Buffy sighed "I know."

"And I kinda want that beer."

"Mhmm…"

"We'll do it some other day though." Faith promised. "Buffy…"

"Yes?" The blonde asked turning to face Faith with a curious expression.

"Were, uh, were you for real back there?"

Buffy panicked on the inside.

_Is she asking about the… kiss we – unfortunately- never got to share?_

"Back there…?" She made an airy face.

"Well, you know, before bleached boy showed up."

"Uh… what if I was?" Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, is okay if you weren't. I mean, I know you were just fooling around, it just kinda surprised me that well, you did that."

"Faith, I wasn't."

"I know, that's why I'm telling it's okay-"

"I wasn't fooling around. Well, kinda was-"

Faith interrupted her with her babbling.

"That's what I'm saying, it's aight if you were-"

"Faith! I wasn't fooling around!"

"Yeah I know, that wha… wait what?" Faith cocked her head to the side.

"I," The blonde said nearing the confused slayer. "wasn't fooling around."

"So, you mean you actually were going to, well… yunno…" Faith said averting her eyes.

o.O!

"Oh my God… Faith you are blushing again!"

"I'm not!"

"Are too! It's called 'kissing' say it!"

"Whatever blondie."

"You are blushing, that's so cute."

"I'm not cute." Faith protested.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not."

"Whatever F, I know you like hearing it so I'll stop saying it."

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

"So…" Faith cleared her throat. "Were you really just gonna let me or better yet, were you just gonna kiss me? Just like that? With no…uh… prejudices or anything? No, 'oh, this is wrong!' or some shit like that?"

"Uh…no?"

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Buffy?"

"Faith, it is me." Buffy raised her hand.

Faith gasped. "Hah! Ford? Why would you take Buffy's shape! That's just wrong!"

"Faith! Stop being so silly!"

"B, that simply can't be you." Faith poked at her.

"Well it is!" The blonde dignified swatted her hand away.

"So… I'm the girl that makes you all hot bothered!" Faith's smug smile looked shamelessly self-satisfied.

"No, you are not." The blonde rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile.

"And you were gonna kiss me." She gloated.

"No, I wasn't."

Faith walked until she had Buffy cornered against the wall.

"Oh you weren't?" She asked.

Buffy smirked and shook her head.

"No, I wasn't."

"So it's all in my head."

"Totally."

"So, cuz it is all in my head, if I were to lean in…"

"I would lean in as well." The blonde said doing just that.

"Oh really?"

"Really, really."

"You sure about this?"Faith asked inching away slightly.

"Yeah…" Buffy answered softly. "I'm sure."

Buffy smiled back when Faith gave her a dimpled smile.

"Give us a kiss then." Faith said.

"You know, I might just be playing with you."

"So could I."

Just when their noses grazed together, Spike made another appearance.

"Bloody bastard." He punched the fourth vamp to jump him that night.

"Spike!" The girls groaned.

"I'm gonna kill him." Buffy muttered resting her head on the brunette's shoulder. "He is soo dead."

"Normally I would agree with you but we need him tonight so..." Faith said rolling her eyes. "Don't stake him just yet."

"He is soooo dead." The blonde separated from Faith and walked to the quarrelling vamps.

She kicked one, which _coincidentally _happened to be Spike.

"Ow! That was me luv!"

"Sorry." She said before engaging with a couple of vamps that appeared from behind a tree.

After the 'blondes' dusted the vamps, Spike reached behind a rock presenting a six pack and a bottle of booze.

"There you go." He passed each girl a beer.

"Wow, these are real cold, where d'you get them?" Faith asked twisting the cap off hers.

"You know that gas station by Restfield cemetery?"

"Yeah."

"Well there, just ask Thomas for a cold beer and he'll give you the coldest."

"Thomas." Faith echoed.

"You'll know who he is. Acne never left him even though he is like thirty something."

"Ew."

Buffy made a face and asked,

"So he doesn't actually have acne marks but acne?"

"Yeah, and the bloke is a pig so you'll know who he is. It's not the acne that makes him a fugly, it's just that he behaves like pig and even looks like one."

The three of them made some faces shrugging simultaneously.

"Spike, can I ask you something?" Faith asked after taking swing from her beer.

"Sure luv, what would that be?"

"Did you ever screw Angel?"

PFFFTT!

Spike chocked on his booze and spit it out.

"Ew!" Buffy cried out choking a little bit. "Faith!"

"Bloody hell woman! What makes you say something as atrocious as that?"

"So you did." Faith smirked. "I knew it."

"Oh shut up! I didn't!" He said dignified.

"Oh c'mon. Isn't that a vamp thing? Getting all hot and bothered by one that sired them or the one that sired their sire? C'mon, you must have had the hots for Angelus. You know, bad puppy and all. Did he make you his bitch?"

"He did not!"

"So d'you make him your bitch?"

"Well I wouldn't call it- oh for christ's sake!" He groaned when he realized it was already too late to cover his slip-up.

"AHA! I knew it! You guys got all sweaty and did the dirty together! Were you drunk? Is that why you hate each other so much?"

"Oh please," He turned to Buffy. "Tell her to shut up."

Buffy shrugged.

"Once she gets started there's nothing that can be done stop her."

"C'mon, Spiky boy, there's nothing wrong with that. It would explain the tension around you two… all that contained and restrained sexual tension between you translates and transforms in a sort of love and hate relationship."

"Oh what are you, Freud now?"

"With a vagina and no penis envy." The woman affirmed.

"You know, now that Faith mentions it… it does explain some stuff…" Buffy mused.

"Oh, not you too Buffy! Your girl here is just being her crazy self, you cannot possibly tell me you believe that balderdash she's saying! All that bloody pansy makes me feel is anger and hatred! Mr. Forehead-I'm-so-broody-and-stupid-and-now-I've-made-of-myself-a-vigilante-to-help-the-helpless, Bloody bloke thinks he's Batman. Or superman or whatever. And what he really is, is a fucking vampire with a soul he didn't even want. A sorry excuse of a vampire he is."

"Look who is talking." Buffy fired crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not my fault the damn initiative put that sodding piece of crap in my head."

"Oh but I'm not talking about your chip. I'm talking about before. You know, when you were all soppy about Drusilla?"

"She left me for a bloody deer! A very drippy and slimy deer! A chaos demon! Just because I didn't thrive on those crazy ideals of bringing an apocalypse! What's the point to open the hellmouth if the fun is not going to last with all those hungry demons?"

"You got a point there." Faith said.

"Just because I loved her doesn't make me a sorry excuse of a vamp."

"…"

"I have feelings you know? I'm not like Angelus that his love was to rip people apart. I mean, don't get me wrong. That's lovely but having someone to share it with… that's awesome. And Dru… Dru was great, so twisted in her own way, so magnificent… so wise…"

"So crazy." Buffy completed.

"Yeah well that because your boy toy drove her insane."

"Whatever."

"Okay, so back to the point…" Faith said.

Spike took a swig of the bottle and then shook his head making a resigned face.

"It did happen okay? But like you said we were drunk! So it's not like we wanted to, it just happened! It even might have not happened! We just woke up and were…"

"Lying naked next to each other?"

"…Yeah… but so were the girls so…"

"A big vampy orgy. You could make a movie out of that."

"The worst thing is that there already are movies like that out in the market." Buffy said rubbing her temples. "I can't believe you slept with Angel!"

"I was drunk! At least I was! I don't think he was!"

"Oh my God… well that's like normal between you vamps right?" Buffy asked. "I mean, like lose your inhibitions or something, right?"

"Well yeah…. But still, I was drunk and young."

Faith snickered.

"What, were you twenty?"

"Something like that…"

"Let's just stop talking about that okay? It's giving me a headache." The blonde girl complained.

"What, you thought Mr. Broody only liked himself damsels in distress?" The vamp snickered loudly. "He often found himself some lad and made of him a pile of quivering bones. Oh yeah, he liked himself some young man's behind."

"Spike! That's enough!" Buffy said.

"He was a beast. It actually made Darla mad sometimes when she would find only males lying around."

"Spike." Buffy warned.

"Oh c'mon B! All of this is getting pretty… interesting. Keep going William."

Buffy huffed when she noticed her companions' lecherous looks.

"Could you two be any less horny?"

"No can do."

"Faith you can't be serious."

"Oh, B, can't tell me this doesn't make you hot either." The brunette draped her arm over the girl's shoulder. "Who would have thought huh? So why does it bother you so much to accept that you fucked Angel? It's obvious he is not the only male meat you've had."

Buffy stretched her neck out to look at Spike.

"It isn't?"

"No luv. Look like you said there are no inhibitions so you get to try whatever you want. I've had a couple of blokes myself although they're not my preferred choice but when you need a warm body…"

"Gender doesn't matter." Faith completed.

"Exactly."

"That's the attitude."

"You two are unbelievable." Buffy shrugged Faith's arm off her shoulders and stalked away.

"Oh c'mon B, don't get mad. It's just the truth." She turned to Spike. "She's very prudy when it comes to sex stuff."

"Oh, like I said last time, you've been away."

Faith cocked her head to the side.

"What do you even mean by that?"

Buffy stopped at Spike words and went back to Faith's side, slinging the girl's arm over her shoulders.

"Nothing. He's just being his nasty and wishful self." Faith frowned at the both of them and at the girl's actions. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

Buffy slipped out of the hold and entered the caves.

Faith turned to Spike and the vamp merely shrugged before following his precious blonde inside.

_Hmmm….Something smells bad in here…rotten bad…._

Faith thought feeling a rush of anger at being lied to by Buffy because something was definitely going on between those two.

She shook her head absently twirling the stake in her hand and narrowing her eyes at the blondes. She bit her lip one last time breathing out a heavy breath and entered the dark and cold caves.

_Whatever the hell is going on… I just hope that's not the reason why she hasn't dust him yet…_

* * *

"Where to now doe-eyes?" Spike asked turning to face her.

"What…?" She asked once she felt two pairs of eyes on her. "Oh, hmmm…" She moved to lead the way. "Right this way."

The brunette turned right then a sharp-left and walked a few meters in before coming into the entrance of a very empty room lit by two lonely torches.

"Uhm… I think this is it."

"I don't see any runes, luv."

"Yeah me neither." Buffy said.

"Well, this is the same path I took last time, and this is definitely the place where the demons were having their freaky ritual. The room is about the same size… and the same depth."

"Faith, wait." Buffy called after the brunette who adventured into the room.

"I'm just gonna check it out B, got the two of you there for backup if I need some."

Faith glided through the floor taking a torch and illuminating the floor and the farthest wall where she had seen glyphs light up. She shook her head at the lack of glyphs, runes or anything for that matter. She ran her hand along the wall waiting to feel something different in the rocks texture.

"Something ain't right in here…" She muttered to herself.

She stared at the wall and the small opening to another room, which was in complete and creepy darkness since the torch light was insufficient to reach it. The brunette thought of venturing into it but then changed her mind, thinking that the demons might have placed more intruder alerts or some traps and that was something she wasn't particularly enthusiastic to find out.

"I'm sure this is the place." The brunette said joining the rest.

"Well I don't feel anything coming off from this place, Fai."

"Yeah me neither B, but that is why it is so weird… this is the place. I'll ask Giles and Tara or Willow to check it out with me tomorrow and they could do some hocus pocus and shit."

"Okay, then let's go. I'm beat." Buffy massaged her neck with one hand and extended the other to Faith. "C'mon." She beckoned.

Spike frowned at the offered hand and what looked like an invitation for the brunette to leave with Buffy somewhere else.

Faith ignored the blonde's extended hand in turn of examining the floor.

"Yeah… let's go."

"To my place?" Buffy asked.

"Sure."

"Are you girls sure you don't want to do some patrolling?"

"Nah, we'll leave that to you."

"Okay." Spike nodded watching the departing girls. "Hmm…"

The vampire shrugged and lit a smoke, leaving the caves himself.


	54. Chapter 54

Sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 54

Faith walked into the Magic Box where everyone, except for Buffy and Spike, was.

"What's up?"

"Faith." Was both of Xander's and Willow's greetings along with a cordial nod.

"Hi." Tara waved her hand.

"Hello dark one, have you come to buy something?" An enthusiastic Anya asked.

"Uh…candles maybe?" The brunette offered.

"Hello Faith, how are you today?"

"Fine thank you."

"What kind would you like Faith?" Anya asked next to the candle stand. "Slug essence, knobs, pyramids or…? I'll let you decide; pick one."

"Mmm… how about one that smells nice and doesn't invoke a demon or anything of the kind."

"Oh, this one would work then. They soothe the soul and give the place a nice energy when lit."

"You sure nothing will come out of it?" Faith made a funny dubious face.

"You'll be fine as long as you don't mix it with violet essence or burn a violet leaf."

"Okay, you need to show me what those are so there are no accidents."

Anya showed her the leaf which looked like a very regular leaf except for the blue vein that ran through the middle.

"These are special. Regular violet leafs would make something small happen but the ones with the blue veins… I'm telling you, you don't wanna burn one of those." Anya shook her head. "Don't ever burn that with that candle."

"Why? What would happen?"

"Oh this demon, Gluir, will come out and he is very annoying. Getting rid of him can be very difficult. He becomes like a house elf of some sort and he'll follow you anywhere - and I'm talking about anywhere – just to make sure you are fine. And he likes to sing. And he sings horribly."

Faith frowned.

"Okay… thanks."

"And this is the violet's essence." Anya showed her a vial with some liquid of the color.

She wasn't going to lit up the damn candle at all, not wanting to risk any demon invasion. She got some money out of her pocket and paid the greedy ex-demon.

Anya smiled putting the candle in a paper bag and slipping in a little pamphlet on the candle's properties.

"Thank you for buying at the Magic Box. Your money is precious to us."

The ex-demon passed the brunette her newly acquired candle.

"Sure." Faith shrugged and went to the research table.

"You know you are supposed to leave after you buy something right?" Anya quipped.

"Anya, Faith came here to stay and give us information on what's going on. That she bought something was a bonus of her presence and you should be grateful." Giles berated.

"Oh, I am. It's just that she's not performing a buyer's routine."

"Next time I'll buy something before I leave." Faith promised.

"That would work as well. You know Giles, we should charge the entrance. That way when we get people that's only here to 'browse' we get some income out of it. And we should charge the hour!"

"Dear, I don't think that would be a good strategy. People wouldn't come at all.."

"An' would you like to be charged everywhere you go?"

"No, that would entice me not to go out to spend my money uselessly and to the benefit of some nasty old fat man's wallet.."

"Exactly. So that's is why it's better not to charge."

"I see your point… and decide you are right. But still… those browsers should pay."

Giles shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Now, to more important matters… what did you find out yesterday?"

"Okay, so I got information on Mark."

"Where d'you get it?" Willow asked.

"City Hall."

"Figures."

"Anyway, so this guy told me he met Mark some years back and that his complexion is buff, dark eyes and hair."

"Okay that's for his physical appearance, what else?"

"Mark was sired where he studied and practiced with his mentor in magicks, but the mentor was actually spared his life and the vampires only debilitated him by knocking out. Once Mark woke up and realized he was a vampire –I'm not sure about this part- he either performed a spell to suck all the powers out of his teacher or by drinking his blood he got stronger. Either way, he sucked the power out of him leaving him catatonic."

"Yikes." Dawn shuddered..

"Yeah."

"I see… good job Faith."

"There's more. So my guy met him at a pub in Cleveland and Mark talked about becoming immortal and whatnot, bringing havoc to this world and how his powers had increased since he was sired. Since he is a vamp and as a human he already had some control and power over magic or some shit like that, well he started teaching himself and stuff and visiting and my guess killing warlocks and stuff. Anyway, so his vampireness backfires at him sometimes when he needs to perform some spells, because he lacks, yunno, actual life."

"So he gets an alive somebody or something to do it for him." Willow guessed.

"Yes. But most of the times the casters die. I was told that he performs sometimes the ritual himself even though they take him much longer but it's because the spells need his signature and identify with him or something like that."

"Yes, sometimes spells only work for the casters."Tara agreed.

"So that's it. I asked him about the gem but he told me what we already know."

"And just how reliable is your source?" Xander asked.

"Look, the guy has been around since before Wilkins-"

"So he is demon?" Willow asked.

"Yes, he is a shape-shifter, but he contributes to the balance."

"The bad part of the balance?" Xander asked.

"No, the good part of the balance. He is a breed of demons that work with white magic and sometimes with the PtB. Mostly they just pose as humans and balance things out from there."

"So we got another demon at City Hall. Yay!" Willow said.

"There are good demons. Obviously because there's a balance." Anya intervened. "Not much in here but they exist. The good ones are mostly in other dimensions. But it's not as if they were almost non-existent in this one. The thing is that most of the good ones stay away from the hellmouth because the bad ones will most likely kill them on sight and obviously most of the demons near the hellmouth are bad so…" She trailed of walking to the register and happy checking the cash that was inside.

"Those matter's aside… we know have a more through information on Mark. You said he wished to become immortal. Those rituals take time to be completed and have to be on precise dates."

"You think that's what he is doing?"

"Probably."

"I don't think the other demons are working for him." The brunette slayer added.

"About them… did you see them again at the caves?"

"Actually no. I took Buffy and Spike to where I saw them but the place was empty. There were no markings on the floor or walls."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing. Nada. Zero. That's why I came. Maybe you and one of you girls," She stared at the wiccan. "Could you come with me and check it out. I'm sure that's the place. I took the same turns and everything and the room has the same depth. So it has to be it."

"Sure." Willow said. "Now guys, I don't know if you've check the newspapers today…" The redhead grabbed the nearest paper and showed them the obituary section. "Margaret Jenkins and Jennifer Swan, were found dead a week ago in L.A. Puncture marks. Both 13. Middle school students, moved here some months ago. That's for last week." The wiccan took out her laptop and open a missing person database. "Three weeks before that, Anna Harrison from L.A went missing and still hasn't been found. She is 13. Two months ago, a girl named Caroline Stevenson disappeared from the playground. Somebody kidnapped her in plain daylight. Her nanny and mom where badly beaten by a 'very strong man'. Caroline was eleven when she was presumably kidnapped. She turned twelve last week. Yesterday, Stephanie K, 14 years old was abducted from the video store where she was getting some movies with her father." This time Willow opened another webpage. "This is the security footage."

The video showed a very normal looking guy entering the store mindless of the cameras and people and in then simply grabbing Stephanie, backhanding her dad and leaving the store through the back.

"Here," Willow pointed somewhere. "See how he lacks reflection?"

"Vampire."

"Yes."

The security cameras outside the store caught how fast the guy ran disappearing to some woods.

"He went to the sewers." Faith said recognizing the area. "That has to be why nobody saw him after. See how they stop to look around?"

There was one point were the people stopped and glancing everyway and as far as the camera's reach allowed it, some people were seen looking around the woods and running through the place looking for Stephanie.

"There's a sewer top about five meters from there." She pointed at some big trees.

"There's a pattern then… Vampires abducting maturing girls, probably girls with their first menstruation already present." Giles mused out loud.

"Yeah…I'm also thinking virgin blood." Willow offered.

"Yes. Throughout history, virgin blood has been used in numerous incantations and rituals, although more mature women had been chosen, a child's blood is of most precious value as well. With their first menstruation and now in cycle that has a lot of potential."

"Yes, but that's assuming they already are at that stage." Faith said. "What if they weren't? What if they were kidnapped for that same reason, because they weren't?"

"Yes, it could be as well."

"So what I'm getting is that, whoever is doing this must be either feeding off them or is using their blood for some shit."

"Or both."

"Or both." Faith agreed.

"Do you think it could be Mark?" Xander asked.

"Yes… but there's an enormous amount of demons here so let's not just place it all on Mark." Giles spoke biting the end of his glasses.

"We need to find those girls." Faith said. "Maybe he is keeping them wherever his hiding."

"Yes."

"So, more research on virgin blood rituals?" Xander asked.

"One that uses virgin's blood for immortality." Willow nodded already tapping away furiously on her laptop.

"Yes. But I'm afraid we'll find plenty. We need to make sure, to find out what ritual it is that this vampire is performing."

"What about the other demons?" Faith asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Got it. Mark and the girls are a priority."

"Has any of you spoken with Buffy today?"

"She leaves work late. She's covering up for somebody, maybe she can get out earlier." Willow answered.

"Okay, as soon as she leaves work, let's get her informed." The watcher nodded.

"So Willow, you coming with me to the caves? Let's make use of daylight."

"Yes."

"I'll come with you. You never know when you'll need moral support." Xander said.

"Five by five with me. Giles, Tara, you guys staying?"

"I am dear."

"Yeah me too." Tara said sensing the other two wanted to talk to Faith alone, and gave the younger girl a small apologetic smile.

"Suit yourselves then. You guys ready?"

Two of the original scoobies nodded, and in Willow's case, choose a few herbs and grabbed her backpack, leaving the store far behind.

_Oh boy… this is going to be a looong day._

Faith thought while blowing out a heavy breath trying to keep a casual attitude, when in reality she was a knot of nerves on the inside.

* * *

"So, Xander, heard you are getting married, how'd that happened?"

"Oh you know, almost end of the world kind of moment that lead to my proposal."

"But you love Anya don't you?"

"Not that it is any of your business but yes. I love her."

"Well that's good."

"So what about you? Still with the get some get gone attitude?"

"I guess you could say so but… not much as of late. It has actually been a while."

At this Willow snickered.

"Why do I find that hard to believe?"

"Maybe because of the way I behaved?" Faith countered.

"You got that right." The others had no other choice but to agree,

"So, you guys decided to come with, to drill me? I'm all yours now. Tell me what is you've been dying to tell."

"If that's how you want it…" Xander said. "Look, I'm gonna put my dislike for you aside for a while. It's obvious you've changed, okay? I can see it and I think it is safe for me to say that all of us see it. But that doesn't actually change much. If anything at all."

"You hurt us Faith. But most importantly, you hurt Buffy. And you hurt her bad."

"And I might not have any super powers or anything but you hurt someone I care much about and if you are even harboring the idea to hurt her again, or any of us for that matter, I'll stand in your way and fight you as best as I can even without any superpowers. Because I don't need those to defend the one's I love. So in my all regular-guy glory, I'll do whatever I can to impede any hurting on your part."

"Understood." Faith nodded knowing that it was the truth and respecting it.

"Look, like he said, you've changed. And I think it would only be fair if we let go of that high school jealousy and anger. But still Faith, I'm not the girl that levitated pencil occasionally as you may have noticed. And I'm not afraid of using it either. I'm not Buffy. If you need to be put down, then I will put you down, you got it?"

"Dully noticed." Faith looked at them square in the eye. "Guess now it's my turn. I've changed. You've changed. We all have grown up in more ways than one. And I know we might be far from being the best of friends or ever getting to be friend, but you should know that for what I did, everything I did I'm sorry. And I know that it is something I shouldn't be forgiven for. And I don't expect you ever to nor am I looking for it. I know what I did. I have to live with that every day. And I know that words are just that;. words. But I want you to know that the sentiment behind them is real.

I'm sorry Xander for almost killing you when you were only trying to help. And you have no idea how grateful I am Angel was there to stop me, because I don't know if I could have stopped all by myself. I was a wreck when you went there. I had Buffy telling me I was the one that killed Finch. I had all the guilt on myself and seeing you there, trying to help me and not accusing me of anything… I don't know. I don't remember much honestly because I wasn't aware whether I was imaging it or not, but seeing you not judging me, made something snap. Because I wanted you to judge me because I knew I was guilty. That I had taken a life even though it was an accident. And that's because of how messed up I am, I was. I started doubting myself, thought that deep down that was something I had always wanted to do. Because that was what was imprinted in me. I'm a killer. Of demons but it is in me to kill. I snapped, and hurt you because in my mind I was hurting myself. I didn't see you there Xander. It was me who I had pinned to the bed. Whose life I was ending. Not you.

But I know it was you so, I'm sorry. I truly am. Deeply sorry. Because you are a great guy. One of the greatest and obviously few, of the guys I've met. I know I messed up bad with you. And I appreciate that you tried to help me."

Xander nodded guardedly.

_Wow… that's a lot to digest…_

He thought.

"And Willow… god Red, I know that what pisses you the most is the fact that I hurt your friends. You can take what I throw your way. Even back then and well now," Faith chuckled. "You can more than take it. Like I told Xander, I know I screwed up with you guys. I'm sorry. But you and I… I honestly don't know what made you clash with me. We got along just fine at the beginning. But anyway, I'm sorry about the whole knife-to-your-throat deal and all the messed up shit I pulled. "

"I still don't understand why you went to Wilkins instead of us." Willow asked.

"Madness? You have to see through my point of view. I couldn't go to jail. I couldn't go with the council to be rehabilitated. I know what they did to slayers. How rehabilitation worked. Wilkins was out there to kill me. So I joined him."

"Survival…" Willow said.

"Yes. And You guys, honestly were giving me some nasty looks. Especially Buffy and you. I thought I could play double for a while but… it seriously pissed me off how you never thought I could be just doing that. Now, I know I didn't give you any reasons to trust me but it seriously made me angry. And then… I just spiraled down. I lost myself. I was on autopilot, I had no will no more. It was crazy. You don't have any idea who crazy things can get up here," This time the girl tapped her head. "I drove myself crazy. Everything resurfaced and mixed and it was just so fucked up that I had no idea, no notion of anything. So I did what I have been doing all my life, kept myself alive. Barely, but alive nonetheless." She looked down and stared at her shoes before raising her head again. "Look, it's messed up I know. I'm messed up. I'm not asking you to understand me or anything of what I did, because most of all I still haven't figured out yet. Being driven by impulses and emotions can really screw you up. And that's what I was back then. That was all I was about. Impulses and rushes, no thinking, nothing. But being practically motionless, like a rag doll for the past years have really helped me deal with all my shit and everything that's happened to me and stuff. To control myself and think before I act. So I guess what I'm saying is that, I understand if you guys are wary of me, I would be too, but we can make it work out. Let me try to make it up to you. To her. That's all I'm asking from you. Another chance."

They kept silence for a long while; idly watching the little kids play around in the playground and watching the birds twitter and fly around courting each other.

Easily ten minutes passed and nobody had said a word, digesting everything that had been said and the emotions it brought along for the ride.

"I've already promised Buffy I would give you another chance." Willow started. "And most of my anger towards you, comes from my jealousy and that is only my fault. But I'm willing to give you another change, not for me, not for you but for Buffy."

"I get it. Thanks."

"I lie… I'm also giving us a chance. Like you said, we got along just fine at the beginning, so let's see how we do. We might not be the best of friends but we can be nice acquaintances."

Faith nodded.

"You are here." Xander said. "There's nothing we can do to change that. Or well there is but, let's just give it a chance. I know we tried to help you, but perhaps it wasn't enough. Honestly with what you did it kinda took helping out of my head. But anyway, the damage is already done and there's only one correct choice and it is to fix it. From both ends, from both parties, we can only try to mend it and put it back together as it should be or as good as it possibly can get. And I personally think it is great that you are trying and willing to make up for what you did."

They gave each other a collective nod and started towards the caves again.

"Thanks."

"You screw this up…"

"I know. I won't."

"Good."

"Okay, so, how do you guys feel about chicken wings?"

"I'm your man." Xander smiled.

"I'm in." Willow nodded.

"Good, then maybe we can get some after we're done with the caves."

"Sounds good to me." The male of the group said.


	55. Chapter 55

Sorry for the huge gap between updates! I've been busy and running low in the imagination department! Plus you guys know I like to be a few chps ahead of you and i'm still working on chp 57!

That said, enjoy! There's not much fuffy going on [:( ]but I'll deliver soon! I promise! Let's get some stuff resolved and out of the way so we can have some fuffy goodness!

r&r xD [it's good to the soul]

* * *

Chapter 55

Two hours of intense researching and chattering clientele had the English man with a slight headache and the sulky mood of Dawn and helplessness of Tara wasn't helping at all.

_Ding! Ding!_

Nor the damn bell either. One day, one day he was going to tear it down! Except that…he needed it and well, the bell didn't have anything to do with his headaches. It was a nice bell really. Always letting him know when a new customer walked in or left.

Or the interminable entrances by the gang.

Once or twice the entrance of some unwanted petulant creature. Namely, Spike…

So he decided he wasn't going to take out his frustration on it.

Plus Buffy had arrived (her entrance being the cause of the bell's melodic sound release) and he needed to give her his attention.

"'Sup guys? Uh… where's everybody?"

"Hello Buffy, nice to see you again."

"Hi." Dawn and Tara waved at her.

"Where's everybody?"

"Anya is getting some stuff from the basement." Dawn announced. "And Faith, Xander and Willow went to the caves to-"

"Wait , wait, wait. Did I hear what I just heard? Willow, Xander AND Faith?"

"Yes, Buffy you heard right." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Are you insane? And you let them just go? The three of them together?"

"What's wrong with that?" Anya asked putting down a box. "She isn't going to try any of her sexy moves on Xander, is she?"

"What's wrong with- Do you want her dead already?"

"What?" Everybody asked confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh my God! She must be a tadpole by now! Where did you say they went off to? The caves?"

"Yes but-"

"Oh my God!"

"Buffy! Buffy! Calm down! She's fine!" Tara said smiling.

"How do you know that? Willow! She's with Willow."

"Hey, Willow said she would try, didn't she?" Her sister reminded her.

"Yeah but I don't want her to_ try_ and turn Faith into a tadpole! Or a branch or- or! A tree! There are so many trees! How would we know which one she is?"

"BUFFY!" Dawn actually grabbed her shoulders and shook the hell out of her sister. "Will you just relax? Faith's fine! Will said she would try so she will!"

"But-"

"You are being stupid!" Dawn shook her sister one more time.

"Tadpole-"

"Don't make me slap you. She's fine."

"Uh…right, right." Buffy cleared her throat embarrassed and a little intimidated by her sister.. "I know that…"

"Calm down will you? You are scaring off customers!" Anya said waving her hands at her.

"Still… wouldn't hurt to go and help them out with the caves." Buffy offered uncertainly.

"I think you need to hear this first." Giles said pulling out some newspaper he got on the days the news about the girls had been out. "There's something you must know."

Buffy groaned.

"What happened now?"

"Please, have a seat." He indicated, and Buffy felt her heart stop at the grim look and tone of his voice.

"Giles, what is it?"

Giles sighed.

* * *

Half an hour later a very pissed Buffy left the store in search for her friends and Faith.

How could she not have known about those deaths? Why didn't any of them know about it? It had been in the newspapers! It had been going on for months!

Granted when she scanned the news she would look for weird animal behavior and attacks and stuff like that. Common injuries caused by BBQ forks or that weird man telling stories about a monster that nobody believed in and was the reason why the attacked was send to the loony-bin.

But five girls, two of them found dead, five girls had disappeared and it appeared at least two more the police suspected had been kidnapped by the same individual had been taken out of their parents hold, their own homes and she had not known that?

They were almost of Dawnie's age!

And if they were really onto something with the virgin blood… Dawn fit the pattern perfectly! God, she was gonna kill whoever, or in this case, whatever did it. They were so dead…

She was gonna find those girls and bring them home before it was too late… if it wasn't already…

She was snapped out of her murder-y thoughts by the care-free laughter of some very familiar people.

She paused and looked around, realizing just now that she had walked to the woods where the caves were and her friends where coming from them talking amiably. With Faith. And Faith was fine.

She did a double take hiding behind a tree.

_Okay… weird…_

Faith looked perfectly fine. Xander was laughing. Willow was laughing. Faith was laughing.

_Okay… something's not right in here… they must be under a spell or something…_

"Unbelievable… wow, sure did miss a lot." She heard Faith said.

"Yep."

"There's not a day that isn't filled with weird events in our life." Xander said.

"So trolls are real? Seriously? And you fought one? And he used to date Anya? Man, it sure is a small world."

"Yep. Action packed life we got. All is good in Sunnydale." Willow nodded. "Well not necessarily good but…"

"We do try."

"Aha." Faith agreed.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to my friends?" Buffy intercepted them making them stare at her surprised.

"Uhm B are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling great. Are you?" She pointed at them with the stake."Haven't you been told impersonating is bad and rude?

"What's up, Buff?" Xander frowned.

"What with the threat-y attitude?" Willow asked.

"I don't know… what's with your getting along attitude? Why isn't Faith turned into a tadpole by now? If you are who you pretend to be."

"Hey! I'm fine just as I am thank you very much." Faith exclaimed running her hands over her body.

Willow chuckled.

"Relax Buff. We've talked. We are working things out."

"Aha…" The blonde crossed her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes at the unusual trio.

"Seriously B. We just talked and checked the caves 's all."

"Okay… well, good. That would explain why everybody is their own person and most definitely not dead."

"So what's up girlfriend?" Faith draped her arm over her shoulders. "You look a little grim, something happened?"

Buffy sighed and slumped down her shoulders melting into Faith.

"Nothing. Everything. Just heard about those girls." She shook her head and straightened up. "I mean, did you see how long that has been going on? How did we…? I mean, it's so big right out there! How could we have missed it?"

Faith pulled her in closer giving her a comforting squeeze.

"Well B, lot's being going on."

"Yes Buff. Don't get me wrong. I feel all kinds of awful about it but… well, we've been kinda busy and focused on Mark, the gem, the ritual, the demons…" Willow supplied.

"I know, I know. It still gets on my nerves though… It could have been Dawn so easily."

"Let's just be glad that it isn't." Xander said.

Buffy nodded.

"Okay, we were gonna go grab some beer, eat some wings…. Yunno, healthy stuff." Faith said. "Feel like joining us."

"I don't have an appetite anymore."

"Let's just chill out for a sec. Later we can go knock on doors, ask some questions; knock some doors down, demand answers, the works."

"That sounds good."

"Willow," Faith said "can you do something to get into the police records or get some of the physical evidence?"

"Yep. A little glamour would do the trick." Willow puffed out her chest. "It's very easy."

"Good."

They walked in silence some minutes before Buffy passed an arm around Faith's waist giving her a little squeeze.

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

Faith smiled back giving a squeeze back.

"Hi yourself."

Buffy smiled and kept on walking, oblivious to the shouldering and smiling between Xander and Willow.

* * *

After getting some drinks, devouring food and leaving the bar, a very satisfied Faith purposed,

"I think we should talk to the families now, whoever we can find, tell us what the police don't believe. You said one of the girls' mother and nanny were hurt trying to save the girl, we could start from there."

"I'm up for it." Xander said.

"Okay, so we can split up."

Willow nodded and told them where each of the family household were (having wrote them down at the magic store) and paired up with Buffy.

"Okay, we visit the Jenkins, Sawns, and Brown. You guys visit," She started writing down the addresses and names knowing Xander and Faith who were a little forgetful. "Kingstons, Stevensons and Williams." She gave the piece of paper to Xander. "The Davis' girl… it could be possible that her own uncle, a druggie, had abducted her so try to be subtle. Stephanie Kingston disappeared yesterday so you can have fresh memories but you also have to be very gentle, soothing and, please, be nice and patient."

"Okay…" Faith said exchanging some looks with Xander.

"You guys ready for some very sad and heartbreaking afternoon?" Buffy said.

"Never." The three of them answered.

"Never." Buffy agreed.

* * *

"So…" Willow stared.

"So… what?"

"Aha."

"Aha… what?"

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmm….what?"

"Ha."

"Ha…? Okay Willow… words? Stop making weird sounds."

"Mhm…"

"…"

"So."

"So, what?"

"Ha…"

"What?"

"So… forget it." Willow gave her a knowing look.

"Oh no. You can't just poke my curiosity and then leave it alone! There's some serious satisfying poking that needs to be done." Willow raised her brows. "… and that came out wrong…"

Willow smiled. "No poking."

"Will…" Buffy moaned. "Please?"

"Nope cuz then you'll get in denial mode and blah…"

"Blah?"

"Yes, blah… but, haha, busted."

"What…? Willow, where d'you leave your brain? What do you mean busted, what are you talking about? And why are you smiling like that?"

"I'll tell you some other day; right now…"Willow stopped smiling and took a deep breath. "There some questioning we need to do…"

The girls sighed and started at the Sawn porch reading themselves.

"Here we go."

* * *

The scene that greeted Faith and Xander at Caroline's home was devastating. They felt awful being there and asking hard questions.

The father and mother had big bags under their eyes and those were red and puffy from all the crying.

Xander and Faith introduced themselves.

"I don't want a fucking interview!" Said the father closing the door on their faces.

"No, Mr. Stevenson." Faith called through the door. "We are not the media."

"We've already told you all that we know. Leave us alone!"

"We're not the police either. Look, please just let us in, answer a few questions and we'll be out of you way." The brunette slayer said.

"Look Mr. we just wanna find those girls, Caroline as well." Xander said.

"Isn't it better if you get all the help you can get?" Faith asked.

"We just wanna help." Xander said.

Two minutes went by and they were already turning around when the door opened.

"Alright… come in."

The couple nodded and came in.

Mr. and Mrs. Stevenson examined them and nodded.

"I'm sorry," The man apologized. "It's just that every now and then reporters come asking stupid questions and it's all pointless because it doesn't help bringing Caroline home."

"We understand." Faith said. "Again, I'm Faith and this is Alexander."

The slayer and carpenter extended their hands.

"So, are you private detectives?" The missus asked.

"Yes, you could say."

"You could say?" The woman inquired dubiously.

"We specialize in weird cases mostly and we take on the cases the police ditch out because they are weird." The slayer elaborated.

The couple nodded and directed them to the couch.

"Please, have a seat."

"I'm sorry to ask you this Mrs. Stevenson," Faith began. "But, did the monster that took you daughter say anything or have any tattoos or something that could be clearly picked out from a crowd?"

Marcia Stevenson shook her head sniffing.

"No. He didn't say anything… I didn't get a good look at him."

"I understand." Xander said. "Have you been contacted for ransom or anything of the sorts?"

The woman shook her head.

"No." She said before sobbing. "Who would take such a beautiful and nice girl from us? Who is the monster that has kidnapped all those girls?"

"We don't know yet ma'am but that's what we are trying to find out." Faith offered.

The woman gave her a small smile patting her leg.

"What about your nanny? Did she get a good look at him?" Xander asked.

"Oh, she doesn't remember much." The woman spoke with despair. "The bastard beat her badly and he gave me this," She pointed to ugly scar she had just above her left temple. "I hit a rock and it knocked me out. I needed surgery to remove some bits of something that got in;, and Martha," She sobbed and her husband hugged her. "Poor Martha was strangulated and she was thrown to the floor as well, she was in coma for a week."

"I see… I'm sorry but I have to ask this, how did he do all of that and still got away?"

"Oh he moved so fast! And he was very, _very_ strong. When he hit me, I felt as if I had been hit by a train! He moved so fast… he did all of that in a matter of seconds."

Faith and Xander nodded.

"Could you give us a physical description of him?"

"Well… muscled, tall, I guess he was young… he was wearing a hoodie so I couldn't take a good look at him."

"Any defining features?" Xander asked.

At this the woman bit down on her lip.

"Mrs. Stevenson?" Faith prompted.

The woman exchanged a look with her husband and they saw how he shook his head no.

Xander looked at Faith briefly before speaking.

"Anything, _anything_ that you saw, could really help us out. As weird as it may be or sounds, anything is of help."

The woman seemed to be debating with herself and finally stood up disappearing into a room.

"Marcia…" The man called.

"I know John, I know." The woman said returning with a paper in her hands. "But they need to know. I need them to know."

"What do we need to know?"

"I know this sounds crazy but… this is what I saw…"

She passed them a sketch of a poorly drawn man. Except for the part where said man had reptilian eyes and some sort of gills on the left part of his neck and some very sharp teeth.

"I thought I was just imagining things after the operation but then, I started having dreams, remembering what happened that day and I'm sure that's but I saw."

"Mmhmm." Faith said examining the picture.

"I told the police and they now think I'm crazy but… I'm sure that's what I saw… and when I showed it to Martha she panicked as well…"

"May I ask where the nanny, Martha, is?" Xander asked.

"Oh she went back to Oklahoma to her family." The man of the household said. "She was a wreck just like us and we gave her the time to visit and be with her loved ones."

"Do you mind," Faith said. "If we take this with us?"

The woman stared at them weirdly before some hope flashed through her eyes.

"No, not at all. Please do!"

"Okay, thank you for your help." Faith said.

"Sorry to have bothered you and coming here unannounced." Xander apologized.

"Not at all dear. You didn't look at me as if I were crazy, that's more than any of the people have done for me."

"We'll find your daughter." Faith promised. "And chase this thing down."

"Oh thank you!" She flung her arms around them both. "I know you are just trying to help, and we could really use that help, thank you!"

Faith patted her back awkwardly before pulling away.

"It's really a priority for us to catch whoever is doing all of this." Faith said.

"Thank you both." John spoke.

"There's nothing really to be thanked about." Xander said.

"Thank you anyway."

Xander and Faith nodded and left the place with some reassuring smiles.

Faith blew out a heavy breath.

"Guess we got ourselves some more research."

Xander nodded.

"Okay, so the Kingstons and Williams we got nothing because there weren't any witnesses."

"Well on the Kingston girl we got the footage and we already know it was a vamp."

"Yes, so I guess we should head back to the Magic Store and wait for Buffy and Willow and see what they found out."

"Sure." Faith said.

They had already visited the other families, the Stevensons being the last and although all of them had been eager to talk to them nothing particularly weird was mentioned because as Xander said, there had been no witnesses or the damn vamp or thing simply moved to fast to make anything out.

"So, we have a demon and a vamp snatching girls up. D'you think they work for the same guy?" Harris asked.

"Let's hope they do, that was we won't have to look everywhere and the girl won't have to be alone with those monsters."

They walked in silence for ten minutes before something occurred to Xander.

"Faith…"

"Yes?"

"I noticed that you didn't apologize for what happened between us and what came next."

"Look man-"

"No it's okay. I'm getting married to the woman I love, so I think it is best to clear things up with you. After all, it was a special night for me. And not only because of that but, well, a lot happened that night."

"Yeah, about that, why were you all by yourself?" Faith asked with genuine interest.

"Tell you later. Okay, so back to it… I know you didn't apologize because there is nothing you need to apologize for. You told me what you wanted, and I agreed. There wasn't more to it. But, okay don't hit me or anything, I know I was attracted to you, to your body, I mean who isn't? Even B- uh, yeah who isn't?" He cleared his throat awkwardly. "And not only was it something physical but as a person you appealed to me as well. And I knew that, I wasn't going to make a difference in your life, although I hoped I did, but… well, as I was saying, I swear," And he turned to her fully. "I swear there was something in your eyes after… I think you were sad. And that's also the reason why you pushed me out of your room."

Faith didn't say anything opting to play with the stake.

"And well I know I wasn't great, I mean hello, first time? And a very hot girl? Too much for the Xander to handle appropriately. I actually didn't have any expectations and after the- well, after-"

"I killed Finch." Faith filled in.

"Yes, after the accident happened, I thought that maybe we had some sort of connection because it meant to me something. I don't know about you but it did to me. And I was stupid enough to think that should make me special, when you all really wanted was some release. I mean for me it was a big deal, first girl I'd ever been with." He clapped his hands softly. "And that's it. That's what I wanted to say."

Faith nodded.

They walked in silence for a while scanning the streets for any threats.

"You are right." Faith mumbled.

"I'm sorry? Didn't hear what you said."

Faith stopped and looked down to her very entertaining boots.

"You are right. I… I felt…"

"You panicked." This time Xander filled in the blanks.

"Yeah, I panicked. I… you were different. I had met you, hanged out with you a couple of times, forged some kind of friendship in some way and then, then I let myself be driven by the double H's. I panicked because you were a nice guy and I…" She blew out a heavy breath. "I was afraid that I had tainted you."

"Now Faith-"

"Let me finish. Everything I come in contact with turns to shit. I screw everything up. You weren't just some random guy I met at a club. You were Buffy's best friend. You were someone. Your own person; not just some horny and drunk looser that I used to get that release from."

"Well technically I was horny loser."

Faith chuckled.

"Your words not mine."

"Hey, it's alright. And well, this may sound corny and all and please, please don't tell Anya, but I'm glad you were my first."

"Even after I tried to kill you?"

"Yeah… even after. I know Willow and Buffy probably think it was wild and all of that-"

Faith cocked her eyebrows.

"It wasn't? Cuz if it wasn't then I must be losing my touch."

"Oh, it was. But you and I know how it was like. It looked to me that at some point you got shy."

"Hey I never get shy!"

"Aha…"

"Seriously."

"Hey, I'm not judging. I found it cute."

"I'm not cute."

"Not most of the time but… there's cuteness in you."

"Whatever." Faith narrowed her eyes.

Xander laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders giving her a brief squeeze before letting go.

"So there you go. That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well I'm glad we cleared things up."

"So am I."

"And Faith? It's getting nice to have you back." Xander said before disappearing into the store.

"It's getting nice to be back."

Faith shook her head with a small smile walking inside.


	56. Chapter 56

Hi guys! Just a little something. It's gonna get interesting in the next couple of chaps so... stay tuned! Oh, whoever nominated me for The Chosen Two Fanfiction Awards...thanks! And thank you reviewers as well as you silent readers!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 56

Buffy sighed loudly.

"We're still on square one. Not even, we are far away from it. Not even at the stadium yet…" She said leaving the Jenkins' porch behind with her redheaded friend along.

"Let's hope Faith and Xand had more luck."

"All we've managed to accomplish today was to stir painful memories and overall bring a gloomy atmosphere into our hearts."

Willow hugged her friend by the waist as they walked under the nice weather the afternoon offered them.

"Don't worry Buff. We'll find them."

"I just don't want to find them when it is too late."

"Stay positive Buff. Stay positive."

"I'll try…"

"So, now back to less gloomy subjects…" She gave her friend a playful shove that earned her a look. "How are things with Faith?"

Buffy frowned at that.

"What about her?"

"I meant to say… what about you and Faith?" The redheaded said with an internal roll of eyes. Trust Buffy to be so dense…

"What about us?"

"Aha!" Willow exclaimed. "So there's an 'us'!"

"Wha…? Oh, Uh uh! I don't like that tone you are using Willow Rosenberg!" Buffy pointed a finger at her waving it empathically.

"What tone?" The wiccan said.

"Oh don't act all innocent that nobody's buying it."

"I could say the same thing. In fact I'm saying it: right back at ya buddy!"

"…" The blonde glowered.

"Just kidding…kinda… " She mumbled. "Anyway, things seem to be better between you two."

"They really are." Buffy smiled.

"Dare I even say better than they've ever been."

"Yes, in a way."

"I mean, you seem pretty close now. No competitive stuff or anything. No 'I feel like killing you today' or 'its kick-the-other-slayer's-ass-day!' or something like that. Well, that I know of..."

"Yeah we are just… enjoying while things are still good."

"Oh, you two are such the fatalists."

"But it's true Will, sooner or later we're gonna have that talk, or something may happen that it's going to bring that stuff back and then the yelling and fighting will ensue, and well… not a pretty sight."

"Then talk.. Talk now that you get along." Her best friend advised her. "Talk now that you are _more_ than tolerating each other."

"Yeah I know. I mean, sometimes we talk about the past stuff but little bits… when we started getting all '_grrr_' we stop."

"Well, that's something cuz, well you two always explode in that slayer-y way of yours."

"I know."

"But, you guys never been like this before, right?"

"You mean, not being all defensive around each other?"

_More like all touchy-feely with each other…_

Willow thought.

"Exactly."

"Nope, never." Buffy sighed. "I guess it's because we both know what the other can ditch out and how hard we can take it."

Willow nodded and then frowned and smirked simultaneously.

"How hard you can take it...?"

Buffy chuckled and shook her head.

"That came out wrong but you get my idea."

Willow smiled. "Yeah just be glad that she wasn't around."

"Oh, you have no idea how glad I am."

"So…" Willow dropped her voice an octave and got a husky tone. "How hard you can take it _B?"_

Buffy whacked her friends arm with less force than she would have hit a male or her sister-slayer.

Which didn't mean it still hadn't hurt a bit.

"Willow!"

Rosenberg laughed rubbing her arm.

"Oh c'mon, that would have been such Faith thing to say."

"I know, but definitely not a Willow thing to say."

"What would you know?"

Buffy raised her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Just saying." Willow spoke smugly.

"Where's the shy girl I met years back?"

"Oh didn't you hear? She met a crazy blonde girl from L.A that changed her life." Willow smiled taking Buffy's hand. "Plus, she used to date a boy that played the guitar, oh, and said boy turned out to be a werewolf. Then, little red riding hood went to college and had her expected lesbian experience but she stayed there happily with the girl loving."

"Never to be seen or heard back again in Straightland."

"Not even close."

The best friends laughed looping their arms together.

"C'mon, let's head back to the store."

* * *

The girls found everybody at the magic store with their noses grazing lots of books.

"Hello girls, who did it go?"

Buffy dropped in a seat between Tara and Faith.

"Nothing. We got nothing."

Willow hummed dropping down to a chair herself.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." Giles added.

"I don't know if Xander and Faith told you about the field trip to the caves." Rosenberg started.

"No, no…" He turned accusingly to the mentioned who smiled sheepishly back at him. "They didn't."

"There wasn't much to tell really." Faith offered.

"Faith was right." Willow stated. "There are definitely traces of magic done there and for such a big scale spell, the remains are minimal."

"What did you exactly find out?"

"Well everything, the walls, roof and floors where clean. But, I could feel it."

"Faith and I couldn't. Neither could Spike." Buffy said scratching her head.

"That's because Willow, or Wiccans should I say, are more attuned to Gaia than you are and are prone to feel this sort of things."

"Oh… that's explains why." Buffy scrunched up her brow sinking into her chair. "In some confusing sort of way…"

Faith smiled and ruffled the blonde's hair lightly getting a glare and smile from said blonde.

"Very well." Giles, clearing his throat, reached behind him taking as piece of paper and showing them to the girls. "This is the demon that took Caroline Stevenson away."

Buffy frowned at the drawing.

"That's the 'very strong man'?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't seem much of a man to me."

"He was wearing shades but when it grabbed the girl and Marcia wrestled it, they fell and that's when she got a look at him before the bastard hit her and the nanny making them hit the ground so hard that, for the nanny, it put the her in a coma, and left the other unconscious with a nasty gash on the head."

"I'm guessing Marcia is the mom." Buffy said.

"Yep." Xander nodded. "John and Marcia Stevenson."

"She said at first she was just in shock and making things up but in time the image became clearer so she draws it and well, people thought she was losing it and then she showed it to her nanny and she freaked out." Faith finished placing her boots on the table only to be slapped away by Giles.

"Well now we got something. We need to find those girls, guys. Like yesterday."

"We know Buff, that's what we're doing all this research." Willow added softly. "We'll find them."

Buffy turned to Faith.

"Feel like hitting the streets?"

"Thought you'd never ask." Faith put away the book on her hands, getting her feet of the seat in front of her and getting up.

"Giles, we'll go to demon bars and ask around. If Spike shows up, have him do the same. See if he can pick up the scent or something in that piece of paper that may lead us to wherever the girl is."

* * *

"You okay?" Faith asked with her hands in her pockets.

"What…? Yeah, yeah, just thinking."

"B, don't beat yourself over it. None of us saw the news."

"And that is what bothers me. It wasn't something that happened just once. It happened more than three times and none of us knew."

"It seems to me as if there wasn't enough coverage either."

Buffy analyzed that bit of information.

"You know? You are right. I hadn't thought of that."

Faith frowned feeling an idea roaming around her head.

"You think this could be a case the FBI is working on?"

"You mean you think this has happened in multiple states? Interstate cases?" Buffy inquired.

"My guy at city hall said he saw him in Cleveland. And there's a vast distance between Ohio and California."

"You are right. I'll have Will take a look at that. A case like that can't stay in the shadows for long."

"Mhm."

Buffy stole a quick glance in the brunette's direction before kicking a pebble and stuffing her hands in her pants' pockets.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?"

"Nope that I know of, why?"

"Nothing, just wondering."

"What, you gonna ask me out?" The brunette stopped amused with that smirk of hers and raising her brows.

"Not really."

"Why not?" Faith felt offended somehow.

"It is not asking out if I don't actually ask you out." Buffy explained smiling.

"Aha…" The Bostonian clicked her tongue. "So… you wanna do something on Friday, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Like…?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later."

"And you are automatically assuming that I wanna do something too."

"Of course you want to." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest smiling at her counterpart. "So, how did it go with the guys?"

"You mean, after or before I was turned into a tadpole?"

"What?"

"I'm kidding B. It was really smooth, really."

"So, you guys like talked it out with no screaming nor any kind of violence?"

"You know, as weird as it sounds, no."

"Wow." Buffy frowned. "You sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

"I know. But like you said, we talked it out. I guess we still need to let some things out with the yelling approach but I'm not complaining."

"Yeah, me neither. But I guess you already had your 'yelling approach' with Will and Xand at the Magic Box."

"Yeah."Faith scratched at her tattoo biting her lip. "Listen, I don't mean to like stuck my nose in where I'm not supposed to or anything of the kind but,"

"What?" Buffy asked a little wary.

"B, don't lie to me." The brunette simply stated

"What, what are you talking about?"

"Listen, I know it is not any of my business, but you can't seriously tell me there's nothing going on between you and Spike."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Again with that? You sound like a broken record."

"Whatever. I'm not asking you to tell me what happened-"

_"If_ something happened." The blonde corrected.

"_If_ something happened, but don't lie to me about it."

"Faith, please just stop, okay? Just drop it." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest with one hand massaging at her temples.

"Okay." The brunette gave in. "I know you owe me no explanations but Buffy, please don't lie to me. I can tell when you are." Faith said before walking away and entering one of the demon bars.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at the brunette feeling a surge of anger towards her that she hadn't felt in a while.

Why did Faith think it was her business whatever Buffy did or didn't do?

_And why am I even hiding this from her?_

She thought to herself shaking her head and biting down on her lip.

_Out of everybody she's the only one who shouldn't even dare to judge. Wasn't- isn't she a slut? Wasn't she throwing herself and opening her legs to anything that moved?_

As soon as she thought that she felt like crap.

"Okay, Buffy calm down_. _That was harsh_." _She muttered.

_But at least she didn't do something as low as I did, who am I to judge her when I let a fucking vampire, a fucking repugnant vampire whose favorite hobby is to undress me with his perverted eyes and whisper dirty things to me? And to top it all, I go and give myself to him…_

She shuddered feeling those familiar tears and self-hatred building up.

_I need to tell someone about this… but it won't be Faith._

The blonde took another minute to collect her thoughts and allow her eyes to lose their unusual shine before walking into the demon bar.

"Here goes nothing…"

* * *

Buffy entered the saturated demon pub and immediately perceived the few voices and creatures that held conversation fall into silence.

Apparently Faith's presence had stunned them to silence - for those who doubted of her existence and thought of her as a mere myth and urban legend- and she could only guess that adding herself to the mix got on the creatures nerves and she spotted more than fifteen patrons trying to unsuccessfully get away.

She spotted her sister slayer having a 'talk' with a few demons at the back of the place, who looked terrorized and were crowding away from her.

Without looking she grabbed one that was sneaking behind her to get to the door she had come in from, and grabbed him by the shirt pulling it closer to her giving it a deathly stare.

"Going anywhere?"

The demon, who looked like a caveman really, shook its head trembling.

"N-no I-I was- just-…please don't kill me!"

"And you call yourself a demon? You look like a scared kitten to me and even it would have more dignity. And look a hundred times cuter doing so." She have him a shove which sent him crashing with the bar. "Ditch."

"W-what?"

"Ditch. You were trying to get away. Ditch."

"I d-don't know what you mean."

"Look, we can do this the easy way or-"

_CRASH!_

She turned her head along with most of the clientele and saw one demon covering its face with Faith towering over him with her knife drawn out.

"We can do it her way. And…" She got closer to him, holding her breath so she wouldn't have to smell him. "Let me tell you a secret." She heard it taking a big intake of breath. "Her way is just so much fun and a personal favorite of mine." She pulled away from him and patted his shoulders giving him a smile. "So, I'll let you decide. What is it going to be?"

Needless to say, the demon started talking.

"Okay, what is it that you want to know?"

"That easy? Aren't you going to tell me that if you tell me something then somebody is going to kill you?"

"Well…" The demon mulled over. The slayer was smart! What an awesome idea she had just given him! "I- yes! If I open my mouth-"

"Oh please, it is to late already. Plus, I'm a slayer remember? I don't really care about your life."

The demon looked positively disappointed at his inability to think ahead. And the fact that the slayer didn't give a damn about his life.

_CRASH!_

"SLAYERS!" The barman and owner's voice boomed loudly. "TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" Faith raised her head turning to look at him but still holding a demon in a strong headlock. "You've already scared half the clientele away and now you are ruining my damn place! Take it outside!"

"Is there anything you wanna tell us?" Faith asked the barman.

The humanoid demon shook its head.

"Look, this is what I do for a living. I built this place with my own two hands. Least you could do is respect it. Now I get that you are here looking for answers but you better take your interrogations outside." He ushered them away waving his rag. "Out with you."

Faith shrugged grabbing to fallen demons and motioned Buffy to grab a third. Buffy complied hauling her own and effortlessly grabbing onto the demon who was trying to make a desperate escape attempt.

"Uh uh." She said and the demon resigned letting himself be dragged towards the bar's back entrance.

_Outside…_

"What do you got for us?" Buffy asked pushing her two demons towards Faith's and watched how the four of them huddled together.

"Look at their forearms B."

Buffy did just that noticing a very familiar rune.

"Jackpot." She told her friend.

"That's what I said."

Buffy stood next to Faith. "So, what do you know guys? Out with it."

"Nothing we know nothing!" Enter Buffy's kick to its shin. "Ow! Don't be so brute slayer!"

"What did you say?" Buffy asked with one hand at her hip and the other with a very sharp stake.

"Nothin! Forgive him, he isn't very smart." One demon said showing the palm of his hands.

"You got that right." Faith said. "Now, what do you know about some girls being kidnapped by one reptilian scumbag?"

The demons exchanged looks.

"What are you-ow! Please don't kill me, don't kill me!"

"Look, you obviously know something so you better tell us, and if you think your buddy is going to kill you or whatever if he finds out you told us something, I can guaranty you we can me it so much worse and so much painful than he'll ever can so fucking spill it already!" Faith said.

"Okay, okay! Geez… when was the last time you got laid…." One muttered.

Faith glared at him, fully intending on using her knife on him later.

"Who do you work for?" Buffy asked.

No answer.

"Mark?" The petit slayer offered.

"Mark." The four answered in unison glad they all had done it.

Faith shook her head.

"Where are the girls? Where is he hiding?"

"I know nothing about the girls, I swear!"

The slayers merely cocked their eyebrows.

"Alright… he doesn't let us in on anything, he just asks of us some favors every now and then."

"Like?"

"Like getting rid of bodies, placing a funny rock here and there, get a weird purple talisman from the cemetery."

"Weird talisman?"

"Yeah," Demon number two nodded. "Some powerful talisman or something."

"What did he want it for?" Faith asked.

"To become immoral or something." Caveman-looking demon said.

"Immortal dumbass." Demon rolled his eyes

Demon number one cuffed them both on the back of their heads.

"No you idiots, it was to open a portal!"The rest of the demons turned to stare at him with accusing expressions. "Oops…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Faith reprimanded." Don't hold out on us. What kind of portal? Portal to where?"

"We don't know, we told ya already, he doesn't share with us anything."

"And what about the girls?" Buffy asked.

"We don't know anything."

"You mean you have no idea about the five girls that have gone missing?"

"Errr…."

"Yes…?" Buffy prompted.

"Well, yes, we've heard but we have no idea who has them."

"Something as precious as a child is not something to brag about if you are in custody of it."

Demon number four nodded.

"Yes. As soon as word gets out then somebody is going to want to steal them from you and then problems arise and there's bloodshed and that. It's not a pretty sight, no."

"No, it really isn't." The demons agreed.

"Where is he hiding?" Buffy asked.

"Uh… he'll kill us! He'll torture us for days! Months even!"

"He doesn't have to know you told us anything."

"Everybody inside that bar saw you grab us."

"Then he knows already and you are wasting your time being loyal."

"She's right." Caveyman demon agreed. "He always tells us to meet him at a cave outskirts."

"To the northeast." Number three provided.

"Or at a park at a few blocks away from here."

"Has he contacted you lately?" Faith asked.

"No."

"The last time he said he wanted us to clean a crypt at the Restfield cemetery."

"The one with the two weird kids on top." Caveman provided.

Faith turned to Buffy who nodded.

"Got it, and what did he want with it?"

"I think he was going to use it for a ritual, he made us carry a few rocks and make a triangle with them."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Mhmm…"

"Two weeks ago?" One demon asked the group.

"Two to three weeks ago."

"Anything else?" Buffy asked.

"No."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"What about this demon with very pale skin, looks almost human except for the weird eyes and fins on his neck, the one kidnapping the girls?" Faith asked.

"Green kind of pale?" Asked one, and the slayers nodded. "I've seen him around. Keeps to himself. Never seen him at any of the bars."

"Mark ever sent any of you with him to do something?" Summer's asked.

"No, always works solo."

"What kind of demon is it? Any fancy tricks?"

"It's the first demon of his kind I've seen. I have no idea what breed is he of."

The slayers exchanged looks.

"Get out of here." Faith said turning around and walking away.

Buffy glared at them.

"Anything else we need to know?" The demons shook their head 'no'. "Scram."

The demons got up on unsteady legs and flee the place.

Buffy sighed and followed after the other slayer.


	57. Chapter 57

Thanks everybody, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 57

"Hey, Faith, wait up." Faith kept her pace."Faith…" Nothing. No response. "Faith! Would you please wait for me?"

Faith stopped and turned around walking backwards before stopping.

"Why are you yelling?"

"I'm not- I asked you to wait for me."

"Sorry princess didn't hear ya." The brunette said looking around waiting for Buffy to catch up. "Where to now? Outskirts caves?"

"Yeah… sure."

The blonde said with a little frown in her face.

"I don't see why you are mad." Buffy spoke after twenty of minutes of silence had passed.

"What…?" Faith asked absentmindedly. "Oh, no, I'm not mad… just thinking."

"Really? Cuz it looks to me as if you are mad."

"Well I'm not." Faith replied tightly.

"Is this about the whole Spike thing? Is that why you are mad?"

"Wha- no, B for god's sake that's not what I'm thinking about. Not everythin' is 'bout you, y'know?"

Buffy glared at her before letting it go. It wouldn't be smart of her to put pressure on Faith to talk about her feelings with her suspicions on the whole Spike thing. It wouldn't be her who would come out unscathed.

"So, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about what Spike told us, yunno, when he entered the cave and there was an entrance then the other day there was just a wall… What if the other demons are hiding inside those caves, using that sort of method? What if Mark is doing the same?"

"Yeah, I thought about that as well… guess we'll need some hocus pokus."

"And about the Spike thing… whatever B 's your life not mine, you can do whatever you want with it and it is not any of my business."

"Mhm."

"Can't say though that it doesn't get me _a_ _little…pissed_ that well… whatever just- let's forget it, and forget about it. If you have something to tell me or something you need to tell me then take your time, no pressure right?"

"Right."

Faith stopped stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"Look. I'm sorry okay? Didn't mean to stick my nose in your business."

"It's okay."

"No it isn't but, he is a vamp and he pisses me off, can't help it if I get a little pissed just thinking about him, even the sound of his name makes me reach for my stake."

"Hey I get it okay? The feeling is global."

"So, we okay?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

* * *

"This is it…" Faith announced crouching behind a rock.

"Uhmm I don't see any caves around here Faith."

"That's because the entrance is pretty narrow and hidden behind that set of trees."Buffy cocked her brows at her. "I know the zone… or some of it at least."

"Yeah I gathered."

"C'mon, let's make ourselves at home."

"D'you bring any flashlights?"

They exchanged looks and groaned.

"Trusty cell phones." Faith said taking out hers and shaking it in front of the blonde.

Buffy took out hers opening it so light would come out of it.

"I can barely see two steps in front of me with the two combined."

Faith sighed.

"It'll have to do… he can't be in the shadows all the time."

"Let's hope he does not."

They took out their stakes simultaneously and took the first steps into the void darkness.

After almost a mile in, they came across four very dark paths.

"Shit," Faith cursed. "Now what?"

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe… Guess we go right." Buffy said leading the way. "What if they were lying?"

"Wouldn't be surprised."

"And what if it is a trap?"

"Guess we'll find out."

"Do you feel anything?"

"Just you." Faith answered avoiding hitting a rock by millimeters. "That was close…" She muttered.

"Huh…"

"Do you?"

"Nope… well a little prickling."

"On the back of your head?"

"Yeah how d'you know?" Buffy cocked her head.

"I felt it since we came in but, my radar hasn't giving me anything to be worried about."

"Weird."

"…hold on…" Faith grabbed the slayer's forearm gently pulling her closer. "Do you…do you hear that?"

"What?" Buffy whispered.

"I… thought I heard something." Faith turned and illuminated the wall next to them. "C'mon," She said pulling them into a crevice big enough for the two of them.

"I think I hear it now…" Buffy added putting away both cell phones.

They held their breaths waiting for something else to happen.

After almost five minutes later they crept out of their little hiding place.

"I think we are a little paranoid." Faith added.

"Maybe."

"I'm suddenly feeling outnumbered." Faith whispered after they walked some minutes in silence. "Way outnumbered."

Buffy nodded griping her stake harder.

The tingling they got whenever there were demons nearby was exorbitant but still…

"It feels weird… as if they were here but… not…" Buffy added.

"I know what you mean." Faith took a deep steadying breath feeling her heart almost breaking free from her chest and her reserves of adrenaline already pumping some through her veins. "Ready B?"

Buffy copied the brunette's actions and gave her a sharp nod looking at the path that had a sharp turn to the left and where they were warning signals coming off like crazy.

"Got my back?" She asked.

"Always."

"Let's do this then."

* * *

Willow sighed loudly laying her head down on the table.

"We don't have anything! We have been in here for hours and nada!"

Xander rubbed her tired shoulders giving them a comforting squeeze.

"We know it likes forests, thanks to this _very_ informative book." Xander took the mentioned between his index finger and thumb looking at it with disdain. "Which just happens to be so neglect to mention the breed of the demon and the actual _useful _information we need."

"Maybe they are not from this dimension." Dawnie added.

"Please, not another one." Willow whined.

"What it's important is that we now have a face. Or demon." Giles said. "Buffy and Faith called and said that Mark is recruiting; that he is in fact getting demons to help with the arrangement of his plans, so it is most probable that he is in fact in custody of the girls."

"Yes, but, how long have we known about him?" Willow asked. "Months. Months and still none of us has seen him. Not even once. Not a glimpse. Not even a glimpse of his undulating robes as he parts away..."

"Err…no, I'm afraid no. But," The bespectacled man stuffed one hand inside his pants' pocket. "I have a feeling we will soon."

"What did the dynamic duo say?" Xander asked.

"They were going to some caves to the northeast."

"Caves? I've never seen caves over there." Xander said.

Giles shrugged. "Buffy said they were told there were caves."

"We never venture that far in." Tara supplied.

"True, so… what do we do now?" Xander asked.

"Research, research, research…"

Enter collective groan.

* * *

Faith let out a tired breath. "I'm hot."

"Don't start with the self praising please." Buffy said.

"No you idiot. I mean I'm actually hot."

"Oh, well sorry."

"Whatever." Faith rolled her eyes. "Aren't you hot as well?"

"Yep."

"Abnormally hot?"

"These caves are really hot Fai."

"Yeah, duh, but aside from that."

"Umm… maybe?" The blonde offered uncertainly. "Yeah… you are right. It's getting to be pretty hot… energy kind of hot."

"Exactly my thoughts."

"What's with your enhanced senses?" Buffy asked bewildered.

"What?"

"Yeah, your bat hearing and such."

"I'm just paying attention B."

"Well that's new." Buffy joked.

Faith chuckled. "Yep, it is."

"Is that…light?" Buffy asked placing a hand on Faith's thigh stopping her.

"Looks like it." The brunette nodded. "Guess we'll have to go in and find out princess."

"Looks like it."

* * *

"Giles, didn't you know a cavelologist here in Sunnydale? Can't you contact him and ask him about this mysterious caves?"

"Geologist, Xander, geologist." Giles corrected him with a very horrified expression.

"I know that." Xander said mildly embarrassed. "I'm just-" His phrase was interrupted by a big yawn. "As you can see, very tired."

"To answer your question… yes, I could contact him, but if I'm not mistaken he moved to Chicago two years ago."

"How do you go from Sunnydale to Chicago? How does that even work?" Xander wondered getting no answer.

"Is not like he is the only one, right?" Willow asked. "Right? Please tell me he isn't."

"No, he certainly isn't the only one to have explored these caves. But… well he spoke of the caves as very tricky and mysterious places…"

"Meaning, they were buzzing with demons." Tara said massaging Dawn's head softly who purred contently in response.

"I'm afraid. But he never spoke of those caves."

"Maybe he didn't even know of them." Anya added from the counter with a yawn starting to form on her lips. "They seem pretty remote."

"Or perhaps he didn't want anybody venturing out there."

"You think he thought there were 'things' living down there?" Willow asked.

"It is a wild guess."

"Well, he did live in Sunnydale; he has to know weird things happen around here." Dawn mumbled from the tabletop.

"I guess we are going to have to wait for them to come back." Willow said. "Has any of you spoken to Spike today?"

"He has poker night." Dawn said. "He's mad because Faith still has his duster and he wants to win it back, so in turn he wants to win a lot of money to have lots to bet."

"You do know he bets kittens, right?" Anya said.

Dawn winced. "Yeah…"

"Well I guess if you can't eat people then you should play poker betting cute and small defenseless kittens." Xander said dryly. "You should just go and make a living out of it."

"In the demon world kittens are very valuable." Anya added nodding.

"An, you get a cat in every single corner, how are they valuable? It is not as if you have to scavenge for them."

"Well, they are still valuable. Aside from liking them as pets, they can be used as a food source. You can sell or trade their eyeballs f-"

"Argh! Please stop!" Dawn said.

"Is a demon culture lesson, why do you turn your back to it?" The ex-demon inquired.

"Because it's gross and downright cruel. Is a lesson I could live without!"

"Well, yes, you could see it that way." Anya agreed somewhat.

"Yes, we definitely do."

"Cats can be nice…" The woman tapped her chin. "I like cats… Xander, honey, I won't bet cat's when I play poker."

"That's…good hun."

"I'll bet dogs." She said decisively.

"What?"

"Yes dogs. Their loud and stupid."

"Anya!"

"What?"

"Honey, as a human you only bet money. Money and belongings if you don't have anything else to bet then you should stop betting.."

"But what if you ran out of belongings? Could you trade a family member? Like Dawn, she's unnecessary."

Dawn huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ugh, thank you very much!"

"Or Buffy. Or Willow. Not you Giles… you contribute to my economic situation."

"Hey!" Willow exclaimed dignified. "I'm not useless. None of us are."

"Well, thank you dear. Glad to be spared that dreadful fate."

"You are very welcomed."

"If," Xander stressed. "If you run out of belongings, then honey, maybe you should just walk away silently and get another name and move to another city." Xander said.

"I see, but you'll have to move with me. I'm not leaving you here."

"Thanks honey. I'll go wherever you go." Xander smiled his goofy smile.

"Aw… that's why I love you." Anya wrapped herself around him and he held her happily. "Because you are so hopelessly dependent of me."

After a while…

"This is cute and all but…" Dawn pointed in their general direction. "But… I think we should keep researching."

"Can't you call Spike?" Willow asked.

Dawn frowned. "I don't think he owes a cell phone."

"Well he should." The redheaded grumbled.

* * *

Half an hour later of tiring research…

"I think I found something…" Dawnie mumbled. "They can breathe underwater…eh… no name, rarely seen, speculated to be from other dimension. They have always been encountered in dense forests… and are very strong… and that's about it."

"Back to square one…." Willow mumbled.

Dawn pouted. "I tried…"

"Oh, I know you tried sweetie and you found more than the rest of us combined but…"

"Yes, we should focus on the ritual. Tara, Anya, anything?" The women shook their heads. "Well, on my part… this book mentions that the blood could be used as a purifying ritual, aside from sacrificing purposes… not vast quantities are needed but it does help to have from several subjects… err… oh, they also held protection powers upon the caster for…journeys or baths… I'm not sure about the translation."

"Would you need protection to take a bath?" Willow asked.

"If you are in the penitentiary then yes." Anya said.

"Do you guys think Faith ever dropped the soap?" The beady eyed man asked.

"Xand," Willow said shaking her head with a small smile. "Is that all you think about?"

"We should ask her." He replied.

"And if she did," His redheaded friend continued. "I doubt big Bertha and her pals would have left unharmed the showers."

"Wet women grappling in the showers…" His eyes shone. "Ah… good visuals…"

"Like the school's lady that tried to kill us? Yunno, that who was going to poison all of us? Still a good visual? There's all kinds and types of women in a penitentiary."

"Aaand happy time's over…" Xander shuddered. "Uh, no, no definitely not fun anymore. Can we," He cleared his throat. "get back to… uh… womanly blood and such? Happier topics?"

"Yes." Willow nodded once with a small smile."I guess all we really need to do is find Mark, rescue the girls and get an up close of what he really is doing."

"I wonder how Buffy and Faith are doing." Dawn asked.

"What if it was a trap?" Tara asked.

Everyone exchanged looks…

"Caves on the northeast side you said?" The beady eyed man said getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Yes." Giles answered gathering some weapons. "Dawn, we'll-"

"I'm going." Summers said.

"Dawnie-" Willow stared.

"No. Spike is not at his crypt. There's nobody I can stay with."

"I'll stay with you." Anya said winning a glare from the youngest Summers.

"Yes. Stay here with Anya. She can-" At this the English man wavered. "Protect you. She's very… efficient with spells."

"You don't sound very convinced." Dawn retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll drop you off at my place." Xander said coming back with Willow after gathering some ingredients.

"Fine." Dawn acquiesced only because Xander threw her a puppy eyed look. "Okay… I'll stay."

"Good."

"Are we ready?" Willow asked with her resolved face on and putting some flashlights away in her back pack.

"As ready as we'll ever be."

"Let's go then."

* * *

_Gasp!_

"It's huge!" Buffy muttered. "So big and large …"

"What's can I say B? I'm happy to see ya." Faith joked, but her eyes were glued to the newly revealed chamber.

Buffy tsked.

"Shut up." She said slapping the girl's thigh."Now's not the time for jokes."

"I was only speaking the truth." Faith narrowed her eyes. "That path over there… on the right side… it has some light right?"

"Yeah…yes, it does."

"Don't you think it is… and I won't jinx it, but you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean. Let's go." Buffy said leaving their hiding spot.

They entered poorly lit chamber.

_SNARL!_

_"_Uh… B…?" Faith said quickly going back to back with the other slayer.

"Yeah… I heard…"

"Where…?"

"I have no idea."Buffy said spinning around and looking for the source of the snarling.

_GRRRGGHH!_

A rush of wind surged throughout the caves, putting out he only source of light in the chamber.

"Shit."

"Fai?"

"Right behind you B." Faith kept one hand on the stake and reached one hand back to touch the other slayer to reassure her but found nothing but an empty space. "B? Where are you?"

"Faith? Where d'you go?"

"I'm right here where you left me."

"What I'm-ugh! Agh!"

"Buffy! B?"

Nothing…

"B? Buffy? B are yo-ugh!"

_"_What the…?"

_SILENCE_


	58. Chapter 58

's Not much...

* * *

Chapter 58

_"Faith? Where d'you go?"_

_"I'm right here where you left me."_

_"What I'm-ugh! Agh!"_

_"Buffy! B?"_

_Nothing…_

_"B? Buffy? B are yo-ugh!"_

_"What the…?"_

_SILENCE_

_

* * *

"I don't see the caves Will." Xander said with panic in his voice moving his flashlight around wildly._

Willow bit her lip and started to cast something.

"Over here!" Giles said. "Come on!"

_GROWL!_

The group turned as one to the right and saw six very hungry-looking vampires.

"What are you doing out here at this late at night? I hear it is quite dangerous." One stated stalking forward.

"We know what you are, we're not afraid of you buddy." Willow said focusing a little bit of her energy in those balls of sunlight of hers hoping they would work and not much in her speech.

"We'll see about that." One said before engaging.

The group fought with Giles and Xander both taking two vampires each leaving the other two to Tara and Willow who had close to no abilities with sparring…

_Well except that one time Willow did all the staking but that was just luck!_

Xander thought after getting a lucky shot and the opportunity to stake one vamp.

"Yes! See how that- ahh!" He screamed finding himself airborne and the other vamp smirking from where he had hauled him from.

"What was that pretty boy?" It taunted with an effeminate tone to his voice and stance.

Xander grabbed his side and groaned.

"Great. A big gay vampire."

He sucked in a startled breath when the vamp was suddenly in front of him and grabbed him by his shirt leaving him inches from his snarling face.

"I could have so much fun with you… you look like such a fine piece of meat." The vamp ate Xander with her very lecherous eyes.

Xander laughed nervously. "Hehe… yeah… that's what they say."

The vamp pinned Harris to a tree.

"You smell so good…"

Xander's eyes where the size of plates.

"_Help!" _He got out in a very small and desperate voice.

Back on the other side, Giles had just finished beheading one of the vamps, while the other had been dusted a while ago and turned to find one very close to Tara's neck. The man took a deep breath and went to help the blonde wiccan only to see the vampire glow with a bright yellow light and quickly turned to dust leaving a coughing wiccan behind.

"It- worked!" Tara exclaimed happily through her coughing fit.

"Indeed it did, dear."

Giles joined her and scanned together the zone for Xander and Willow, spotting said man pinned to a tree and seemingly disturbed with the fact that the vampire had no intention on killing him. In fact, the vampire seemed intent on having his way with the beady eyed man. Starting by licking his neck and pinning Xander's hands high above his head.

"I can show you a good time." It leered.

Xander gulped.

"S-sure… I'm sure you can but... could you lose t-the fangs and t-the bumps? It's ah… very… un-unattractive…"

The vamp smirked reversing to his human face.

The vampire could had obviously been a very famous model for his more than handsome pretty features and skin, and Xander could tell he was also quite the womanizer. Errr… manizer?

He also suspected the man had been a male stripper…

"How you like it pretty boy?" He ran a hand down the man's torso making Xander squeak.

"What on earth is that vampire doing?" Giles exclaimed aloud.

"Giles!" Xander said. " Don't just stand there! Do something!"

The man shook his head and quickly staked the molesting vamp.

"What on earth-"

"Shut up!" Xander warned him.

They turned to find that more vamps had joined the party.

"Great!" Xander grumbled regaining his breath and partly getting over what had just transpired. "C'mon."

The men engaged again with a very skittish Tara along trying to beat as fast as they could the vamps without getting extremely injured.

"Oomph!" Giles' stomach was introduced to a vamps' knee.

The English man grappled with the vampire but the blow to his stomach left him temporally incapable of success.

Incredibly enough, it was Tara who saved the British man by kicking the vampire's shin with all her might, quickly staking him before grabbing at her injured foot.

"Th-thank you dear." Giles said trying to get some air into his lungs.

"Ow! How come- ow - when they do it- ow! It doesn't seem so painful!"

Xander pushed his vampire away.

"If you are referring to Buffy and Faith- ugh- that's- hey!- that's –oomph! Stay there- because they are- [vampire turns to dust] slayers!"

The watcher and wiccan nodded in agreement.

"AHH!"

The turned to the source of screaming and saw a blazing fire engulfing a tree and three vampires they had failed to notice.

The cause: Willow.

Willow ran to their side.

"I did it! I made the fire-y balls work!" She clapped happily watching the vampires turn to dust.

"Yes Will, but you also lit up that tree than innocent and harmless tree." Her ex reminded her.

Willow winced and bit her lower lip.

"Oopsy."

"Don't you think is better if you put that fire out?" Xander said bending over his knees. "It looks as if it could start a big messy fire-y chain."

Willow nodded.

"Okay I'll just call forth some rain."

"Please don't make it pour." Giles said.

"Can't you like make a cloud appear over that tree and make that cloud rain?" Xander asked.

Willow nodded slowly.

"I could try…"

After a couple of minutes, the first drops of rain started to hit the tree gradually increasing in quantity and size.

"I made it!" Willow said happily! "I'm so good!"

_THUNDER!_

"Or not." Her smile fell off her face.

Three… two…one… and then they were drenched in rain.

"Sorry." A deflated Willow mumbled

"Let's go!" Giles said indicating to the caves.

The group moved quickly towards the caves entering them precariously and being careful not to slip up with their newly wet shoe-soles.

Xander illuminated the caves with his flashlight.

"I don't know about you guys but… I've never been a fan of the dark. Or big and creepy echo-y dark places." He felt his heart beat faster as his eyes tried to take all of expanse of the cave in. He shuddered when a gust of wind invaded the cave and made it resound hauntingly. "Not at all…"

The group walked some miles in finally coming into the intersection the slayers had bumped into.

"Now what?" Xander asked wiping the sweat off his face.

All of them had taken off their jackets and sweaters wrapping them around their waists.

"Should we split up?" Tara asked not very happy about it.

"Mmm… it doesn't feel like such a good idea…" Giles said. "Willow?"

They turned to Willow who was starting at the different paths.

"Tar… can you feel it?" The redheaded asked.

Tara nodded. "Yes…"

"Even I can feel it…" Xander spoke amazed.

"Where to?" Willow asked Tara.

"I don't know Will… I can't tell where they are."

"Let's go this way." Willow said taking them to the path next to the one the slayer's had taken.

"Why you choose this path Will?" Xander asked after they were a good ten meters in.

"I don't know… it feels… important…like we'll find something in here…."

"Okay…" Xander frowned hoping his friends instincts didn't lie but also that she was wrong so they wouldn't find anything potentially bad and detrimental to their health.

He felt Giles pass by his side and putting himself at the front of the group, understanding that he had to watch the rear of the girls.

"Wait." The British man said raising his hand. "Put out the torches." He said turning off his.

"Wha…"

"Shh…" Giles shushed him

About… eight meters away from them, a pair of demons crossed to another chamber bearing torches in their hands and chains around their wrists.

The chains were connected to a girl who was roughly pulled along.

The scooby's eyes widened in response and the rush of adrenaline was almost too great that it was hard for them to stay still.

Giles felt Willow move towards the demons but he placed a stopping hand across her stomach.

"Wait child. There are more…" He whispered.

_SNARL! _

_"_NO! Please don't!" They hear a girl cry out.

"Giles!" Xander whispered hotly. "Let's go!"

"No! Wait! If we go now we could endanger her further! Let's wait a few more seconds and then we come out."

"Giles." Willow said feeling antsy.

"I know. I know."

They watched some more demons walk right by them and joined the growing group of filtered voices.

_"Boss…we… them."_

_"Where?"_

_"Cha-mber…everything…ready."_

_"…The others?…"_

_"They… and… ready."_

_"…Bring..mgmhm…now."_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Them?"_

_"…sir… and…"_

_"Good."_

Silence and then the sound of footsteps moving away.

"What on earth were they talking about?" Xander said before they started moving towards the place the demon's had walked to.

"I don't know." Giles said. "Let's go." He looked out for unwanted guests. "It's clear."

The group held their weapons firmly in their hands, with Giles and Willow leading the way, Tara in the middle and Xander at the back.

They walked the tunnel that overlooked a bigger chamber where about six demons were moving around, often coming from another tunnel. The group saw to girls huddling together in a corner with their faces and clothes dirty and with fear in their eyes.

Simultaneously, the scoobies felt hairs at the back of their neck stood up and goosebumps run throughout their bodies.

Xander stopped breathing, instinctively ducking and turning around, effectively avoiding being beheaded.

"Gah!" He exclaimed.

The others turned and once again Tara kicked a demon, while she mumbled something that made the demon sneeze.

Willow turned quizzically at her. "What…?"

"It's the only thing that came to mind." Tara said sheepishly and started battling a trio of demons that came in, with Giles and Xander.

Giles did something which brought amuse expressions all around and that was a very high kick to the demons face followed by a beheading of one and dismemberment of other.

"Wow." The younger scoobies said impressed.

Giles smiled very pleased with himself and puffing out his chest.

"Yes well-oomph!" The man found himself pinned to a wall by a very strong demon. "Good lord! You are one ugly creature!"

_ROOOOOAAAR!_

"Ow!" Giles said after getting a response for his unwanted opinion. "Bloody-ugh!"

"Not-" Xander started ducking. "A very smart thing to say, I gotta say."

Willow meanwhile, seeing as her friends _could _take care of the vamps, she started an incantation to make the other demons in the chamber sleepy or at tired so they wouldn't have it so hard.

She stopped when she caught side of a well-built man with dark hair and eyes and waves of power coming off from him, crossing between tunnels and walking to different chambers.

"Mark…" She mumbled.

She looked behind herself and found only one vampire remained and snuck in the direction where she assumed Mark had taken off to.

"_Will!" _Xander whispered. "_Where are you going?"_

The redheaded placed a finger on her lips.

_"Shh! I'll be right back!"_

_"We're coming with you."_

_"No! Take care of the girls!"_

"_Will-"_

"_I'll be right back Xand. Let me check something out_."

Xander had no option but to let her go and watch out for any demon that could spot her without exposing himself.

"Where's Will?" Tara asked and Xander pointed at the sneaking redhead. "Where's she going?"

"I don't know. Let's make sure they don't find her."

"Xander…" Giles called. "Cover us." He indicated to Tara and him. "We'll free those girls and ask them about the others. Move away from the entrance."

Xander nodded, entered the chamber and hid himself in a crevice, still keeping an eye on his childhood friend.

He cocked his head slightly to where Giles was. "She's in, I can't see her anymore, so make it fast."

Giles nodded leading the way. They hid behind some rock when some demons entered the chamber crossing their fingers so the beasts wouldn't notice them.

Tara snuck behind some rocks and moved to where the girls weere huddling together.

As soon as they saw her their eyes widened in fear, and part of Tara was relieved that they had probably been to scared before to dare to draw more attention to them by screaming.

"No, no, it's okay." She mumbled. "We'll free you up in a while. Where are the other girls?"

The girls exchanged looks and tears started forming in their eyes but the shook their heads.

"We-" Tara's heart broke at how raspy and sad one of the girls voice sounded. "We are kept in different chambers. Please, they'll come back soon!"

"Shh... it's okay, don't worry."

"Your friend," The other spoke. "The redhead, you have to go after her!"

"And the brunette, you have to help her, she's hurt and in danger!"

Tara paled and nodded quickly going back to her hiding place when another demon showed up.

"What happened?" Giles asked.

"They don't know where the others are… but that tells us they are here." They held their breath waiting for the demons to leave the room. "They talked about a brunette…"

"Faith?" Giles asked with dread.

"Probably. They said she's hurt."

"And Buffy?"

"I don't know."

Giles nodded. "Should we free them now?"

"They'll notice. Now that we know they are here, we should look for the others."

_"Guys!" _Willow reappeared whispering loudly.

"_Shh!_" Xander walked up to her. "What happened?"

"I found them. I found the other girls."

"Good." He said pulling them towards his hiding place.

"Where are the others?"

"Over there." He pointed at the protruding blonde and graying heads.

"Let's go get the other girls. Nobody is watching them."

"Okay. Stay here and I'll let Tara and Giles know."

Willow waited patiently for Xander to come and go. Once he was next to her, they started moving towards the other chamber.

"Faith's hurt."

"What?" Willow stopped making him ran into her.

"Shush… one of the girls mentioned a brunette, friend of ours, being hurt and in danger."

"Where is she?"

"That's what Giles and Tara are going to try and find out."

"What about Buffy?"

"I don't know."

Willow bit down her lower lip.

"Let's free those girls up, hide them somewhere and look for Buffy and Faith."

Back on the other side of the chamber…

Tara handed some very small pouches to the girls and wrapping them on their wrists.

"This should get you to feel a little stronger in a while." She said.

"Is it magical?" One girl asked wide eyed.

"Like a lucky charm?"

"Yes."

"Awesome."

"Cool."

"Thanks." The girls said.

"I'm sorry we don't have any water with us… you look very thirsty."

"Don't worry, we can tell you where you can find some water so you bring some to us." The tallest of the girls said.

"Why did they bring you here?" Giles asked.

"I don't know. They do not speak much. He just makes us bleed."

"Who?"

"The boss… he's the tall guy."

"The one with eyeliner and the tattoos. I'm Caroline by the way." The girl introduced herself.

"I'm Anna."

Tara and Giles nodded having previously introduced themselves.

"He cuts you?" They inquired.

The girls shook their heads.

"No… he does something that makes us feel funny and makes blood come out of our eyes and nose."

Giles and Tara exchanged disturbed looks.

"But it doesn't hurt… it just feels weird."

"Does he feed you regularly?"

"Every other day… he doesn't want us to stay too weak but definitely not strong."

"And water?"

"Twice a day, three big bottles. It's too hot in here."

"Have you seen anything weird?" The looks the girls gave him a look that said 'are you kidding me? !' to which Giles cleared his throat apologetically. "Aside from all this… madness."

"He talks about a portal."

"Opening a portal and I think that's why he uses our blood."

Giles hummed.

"You seem very…" He started. "Erm…"

"Undisturbed by all of this?" Anna asked.

"Yes."

"Well, for one we live in Sunnydale and the kids at my school always talk about weird stories and stuff." Caroline explained.

"Yes well… I suppose." Giles scratched his head, feeling intimidated by the girls, although they were being nice, he still couldn't forgive himself for the stupid question he asked.

"And my brother graduated that day where the mayor turned into a snake." Anna said. "We are from L.A but we lived here for about two years before moving back. Waaay too much strange stuff…"

"And the things around here are clearly not human." Caroline added. "Faaar from it."

"Well… I'm impressed."He smiled.

"Don't get us wrong. I freaked out a lot the first days. _A lot_." Anna said.

"So did I."

"And the other girls?" Giles asked.

"There's one that just got here this week."

"Stephanie?"Tara guessed and the girls nodded.

"And Jane, she's been here the longest, she's from L.A."

Caroline turned to them.

"I've been here for about two months, when I got here Jane said she had been kidnapped about two weeks before I was."

"Did she talk about other girls?"

"She said there were other girls with her, but she never saw them again."

The pair nodded, suspecting the girls that had been found dead had been Jane's companions.

"You said a friend of ours is hurt." Tara spoke.

"Yes, some demons were dragging her around she was barely conscious and bleeding a lot."

"Didn't you see another girl with her?" They asked concerned.

"No, she was alone."

"She had a tattoo on one arm." Jane said.

"Faith…" Giles said taking of his glasses fearfully. "In which direction did they take her?"

"There's a small chamber a few tunnels in… I guess that's where they took her."

"Do you think he is going to try and do anything with you?"

The girls shook their heads.

"I would be more worried about the others."

"What do you mean?"

"When he needs us for something he never grabs us in pairs, always one by one."

"And when he pairs you up… what happens?"

"I think they search for any weapon we could have in our cages and to see another girl so we don't get to 'depressed' as he says."

"Cages?" Giles asked surprised.

"Yes."

"They treat us like animals."

"Will you be okay here by yourselves?"

Caroline nodded.

"Yes. Your friend, the other guy, I heard he was going after the other girls."

"Yes."

"You should go with them and back them up. If you try to break the lock somehow they'll know."

"It's like a silent alarm."

Caroline pointed at the tunnel Xander and Willow had disappeared to.

"Go in there, turn left and turn right in the second tunnel, there you just have to check where they are."

"We could usually talk to each other but we were never too close, it's hard to communicate because of the echo."

"What about our other friend?" Tara asked.

"Check the chambers behind us."

"Don't go into the bigger chamber… that's the one with the narrower entrance… he's always there and it is always buzzing with _them." _Anna said.

"She should be in one of the smallest ones."

"The smallest ones only have one small torch lit before the entrance. They like to keep them dark inside."

The group heard approaching voices and thudding steps.

"Go!" The girls rushed them. "Go before they catch you!"


	59. Chapter 59

I'm so, so sooo sorry for the delay! You guys must totally hate me. I was planning on making it longer but the next part i can't seem to get it right so... but here you go! Hope you had an awesome xmas and are enjoying this year so far!

I've been working on the next chap for so long that... it's a mess.

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 59

_"Faith? Where d'you go?"_

_"I'm right here where you left me."_

_"What I'm-ugh! Agh!"_

_"Buffy! B?"_

_Nothing…_

_"B? Buffy? B are yo-ugh!"_

_"What the…?"_

_SILENCE_

* * *

"What the…?" Buffy exclaimed surprise upon seeing some sort huge flame-y lion.

"What is it B?"

"Did you see that fricking thi-ugh!"

"Fuck! My arm!"

"Faith! Fait-oomph!" Buffy received a very hard kick to her stomach.

She felt hands grabbing her from behind and pinning her, with fists and kicks attacking her front.

"B- fuck- B, what- gah-"

Buffy felt her nose bleed and a gash open in her temple making her dizzy as hell. Suddenly, the huge hands on her body let go of her and threw her on the hard floor.

She watched some corner lit up and saw the outlining of a demon. Placing her hands on the floor, she pushed herself upwards and heard the sounds of fighting a few feet from her, recognizing Faith's grunts and breathing.

As she got up, she started feeling out where her opponents were but the buzz she was getting from everywhere made it difficult to discern where exactly. But that didn't stop her from blocking out a few punches thrown her way even though she couldn't see anything.

The slayers tried their best to block the incoming attacks coming from everywhere but the dark wasn't aiding to their cause; nor was the number of foes.

Something was smacking into them leaving them dizzy and feeling drained out.

She watched something lit up and saw some silvery mist coming out of her mouth that made her breathless and her body burn and saw the same thing happen to Faith before something hit her again making her stumble.

It went on and on for what seemed like forever with misty substances smacking into them and coming out of their bodies making them feel weaker and weaker, and demons smacking them around the place.

Another part of the chamber lit up and Buffy saw out the corner of her eye a kick that she wouldn't be able to block in time.

"B!" She heard Faith shout.

Buffy felt Faith pushing her out of the way and heard the sickening echoing sound of leather hitting flesh and the thud the brunette's body made when it hit the ground.

"Faith!"

She freed herself from a demon's hold and ran towards the brunette.

"Faith, are you okay?" She ran her hands through the brunette's head looking for bumps.

Cracking energy made her look up and she saw it rushing somewhere before a kick to her head slammed into it making her blackout.

But not before she heard the agonizing scream of pain coming from Faith.

_…_

* * *

Giles and Tara encountered Xander and Willow going into another chamber with a girl.

"Hey, did you find out what happened to Buffy and Faith?"

"Not yet. But the girls told us where we may find Faith."

"We need to move fast. They are going to notice they are gone and we need to get the other two."

"Jane!" One girl behind the cages called. "What's happening?"

"Hey it's okay. They are here to save us, but we need to be very quiet. Wear this." Jane passed Stephanie a little pouch. "It brings strength to you."

"Stephanie? Hi, I'm Willow and these are my friends."

"Hi." The girl replied uncertainly.

"Sweetie, I need to get as far as you can from the lock okay?" Stephanie nodded and Willow did something that made the lock and her hands glow, and the room was filled with an unlocking sound. "There, c'mon! Let's get of here."

The four adults and two teenagers snuck along the damp and long tunnels coming into the aperture of a middle sized chamber.

"_G-g-uys!"_

They stopped.

"Buffy?" They looked at each other hearing the slayers muffled voice.

"_H-ey… guys!"_

"Buffy! Buffy where are you?" Xander asked illuminating the place.

"_Ugh- up- here!"_

Xander looked up and spotted Buffy, who was stuck to the wall by a gooey substance and had one gel capsule around her mouth.

"How d'you get up there?" Xander asked making a weird face.

"_Hu-hurry up! I-I can't breathe."_

The wiccans joined hands and sent some sort of lightening through their hands, hitting whatever it was that was keeping Buffy stuck to the wall.

The slayer flung her arms wildly and landed with an acceptable crouch quickly moving towards Willow.

"Don't touch it!" Stephanie warned. "It'll pass itself to you. Do what you did to free her up."

Willow nodded. "Close your eyes Buff."

She repeated the process and watched as the substance slid away through the cave, joining to the gooey mess on the floor.

"Are you okay Buff?" Xander asked noticing how his friend was weakly clinging to him in an effort to stay up. He passed an arm around her waist helping her.

"Faith!" She breathed out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know… we were somewhere and then the lights went off and we got separated and… there was this…" She trailed of getting some air."… something…I don't know it's hard to explain… Faith…Faith's hurt."

"What happened?"

"They were appearing out of nowhere and sometimes the room would lit up in some places a-and, one demon went for me but Faith pushed me out of the way and it smacked into her and then-then… I don't know I heard her scream before I was knocked out and woke up here."

Tara massaged the slayer's back and passed her the last pouch she had, wrapping it around her wrist.

"We need to find her. She didn't sound too good." Buffy spoke dazedly feeling the pouch start working its charm.

"C'mon Buff, let's go we need to get the other ones."

Buffy nodded. "Tara, Giles, as soon as we get the other girls, you get them out of here. Will, Xander and I will look for Faith and Mark, okay?"

"Yes." The group agreed.

Buffy turned to the teenagers.

"How are you holding up?"

"Been better." The girls said making Buffy smile.

"We'll get you out of here. How good are you at running?"

"Good I guess."

"Enough to get out of here." Jane replied.

"Good, cuz we might need you to do just that and as fast as you can okay?"

The girls nodded.

"Let's get Faith."

The slayer spoke with determination.

* * *

Caroline and Anna warned the scoobies with their eyes when demons were trafficking near the room, finally giving them the green flag when there was no further movement.

Xander and Tara moved to free the girls from the chains they were in as quickly and silently as they could.

"Is everyone okay?" Buffy asked.

The girls nodded and hugged the rest of the girls.

"Okay, you girls go with Giles and Tara, they'll get you out of here. How well do you know the caves?"

"I'm familiar with a lot of the cave, I know a few shortcuts and places they don't go to." Jane said. "I just don't know how to get out of here."

"Don't worry, we'll find the way." Giles said.

"Good, then guide them." Buffy turned to her friends. "Guys, you ready?"

"Yes."

"Faith, the brunette," Buffy turned to the girls. "Where is she?"

"Your friend? She could be in the chamber behind us. Check the smaller chambers; there should be one torch outside of each of them."

"Don't go into the chamber with the narrow entrance."

"He should be there. Avoid the bigger ones."

Buffy nodded formulating a plan of action and turn to Giles. "Giles?"

Giles nodded and showed her his weaponry. "I got it."

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

The scoobies sneaked their way through the caves, occasionally hiding from a passing demon or two in some very haughty chambers.

"Buff, can't you feel her out?" Willow asked.

Buffy shook her head no.

They checked every single small and big chamber they came across with no results.

After a while,

"Guys…?" Xander called from behind them. "Uh… I think I found her…"

Buffy moved next to him and saw something that made her swallow.

"And not just her…" Willow said with her eyes wide open.

"I think you found the chamber with the small opening, Xand…" Buffy said.

'The big chamber' the girls had mentioned was in fact big. If not, of a shaming enormous monstrosity.

At the very center, or what Buffy guessed was the center, above a slim pedestal and seemingly floating was the desired purple gem they had been looking for. But it wasn't the only one, accompanied by its twin.

"Uh oh." Xander muttered. "Two? That can't be good."

Throughout the cave, about six very strong looking demons were walking around moving some stuff about and at the very end was a guy wearing a long olive-green robe with what seemed ancient runes beautifully adorning it.

Eight feet away from the pedestal, Faith was laying on the ground with her back turned to them and her clothes covered in blood.

They could see her trying to free herself from some ropes tied around her feet and hands, which were behind her back.

"I'm guessing, Mark." Willow informed them.

Buffy nodded and turned to face them.

"Okay guys, Xander, get to Faith. Willow you cover me. I'll head straight for Mark. The portal is already forming . I don't think I need to remind you what happened last time."

The Sunnydalians nodded somberly.

"What about the demons?" Xander asked.

"We'll give you a head start so you can free her up. We need Faith to be able to fight." Buffy said.

"She looks pretty hurt." Xander reminded her.

Buffy nodded and took off her pouch. "Give her this. I'll give you the go." She said moving towards the entrance waiting for the precise moment the demon's backs where turned to Faith and them.

"You guys ready?" She watched her friends nodded once. "It's clear Xand, go!"

Xander took a deep breath and started moving about the cave behind some very helpful pillars, trying to get to Faith.

He almost peed his pants when he met a very small, yet, bulk demon near the pillars where he was at. He stayed still waiting for it to go away and readying his weapon and body just in case in turned in his direction. A few seconds passed and the thing remained still, so Xander dared to take a few small steps and sighed in relief when the 'demon' turned out to be some creepy sculpture.

He passed it and had to squat down dramatically when the only cover he had was a rock about two feet of height. A fact he hated because said rock was only five feet long and he had to drag his body like a worm.

"_Faith." _He whispered once he saw the slayer two feet away from him. "It's Xander, I'll free you up in a sec."

"X-man?"

He touched her shoulder once he reached her and started working on the ropes.

"Will and Buffy are about to come in, we have to hurry up." He freed her arms and she looked around while he freed her feet. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She turned to face him and that's when he noticed a deep gash on her thigh. He took her behind the pillars and tied around her wrist the small pouch.

"Can you walk?" He asked taking off his shirt.

Faith nodded and then shook her head. "I'm okay. Leave it on." She ripped her tank top and wrapped it around her thigh. "It's better if you keep it on. Won't be so exposed."

"I got my jacket, it's okay."

He nodded and handed her a sword he was lucky to picked up on the way over her.

"Nah, I'm five by five. Thanks man."

"No problema."

"What's with," she raised her hand. "with this?"

"Charmy thingy. Should make you feel better."

"Thanks. B?"

He was about to answer then the blonde appeared next to them.

Xander almost had a heart attack.

The blonde had tried to make her way towards Mark but demons had turned her way and she managed to sneak out of view, not wanting attention quite yet, deciding to head towards Faith to see how she was and assess it herself. Faith tended to have a different opinion on grave wounds when it came to herself.

"You okay?" She asked Faith checking her over, wincing at the blood already seeping through the cloth.

"Jesus Buff, a little warning next time?" Harris placed a hand over his erratic heart.

"Five by five B."

Buffy nodded and made her way towards Mark.

"What is she doing?" Faith asked coming out of her hiding spot as well with her sword at ready.

_ROOOOAAAR!_

"Fancy meeting you here." Buffy quipped.

Mark turned around only to find his stomach being assaulted by the blonde's foot, making him double over and giving a clear shot to Buffy.

"_That." _Xander answered the brunette's question.

Buffy moved to the side and avoided a sharp claw that headed straight for her arm, cutting the demons arm.

Mark calmly recovered, totally ignoring her and started chanting again whilst his crew battled the intruding group.

After all, he had known all along they were there.

He was counting on that.

Buffy, affronted, ducked and glared at his back.

"Well, that was rude." She muttered before she had to roll away.

She saw out of the corner of her eye, her sister slayer and Xander with their hands already full with three bulky demons who were trying to get a shot to the hurt brunette.

Willow on her part was doing her best to stay concealed, while defending her friends from oncoming attacks and forming a plan in her head.

Good thing she was a multitasker.

In the distance next a pedestal she had just noticed, one that Mark was standing in front of, was a circle of sand on the wall which was lighting up, some sort of base with what looked like blood, and in an opening to a chamber, there was a desk with a sorted amount of ancient and not-so-ancient books.

The pedestal on the center of chamber - that Willow thought was more like a temple, noticing now some statues and obvious signs of rituals and sacrifices taking place there long before Mark- on which the gems where floating over, was starting to glow and the gems where raising higher and higher and starting to glow brighter and brighter.

Willow did a double take.

_Where on earth is the portal going to open?_

She looked around and saw multiple sparks in multiple places.

Apparently, Mark wanted to open more than a portal.

_Or maybe… maybe he is creating safe routes and a way back here…_

The crouched wiccan gasped when a demon actually tapped her on the shoulder.

"Gggrrrhh!"

Willows eyes widened. "Agh!" She moved away and made a ball of energy that would have flung the demon backwards several feet away, but this demon, nuh-oh, he wouldn't. He merely moved an inch.

"Shoot!" She started chanting something when the demon grabbed her hand and throat.

"Ggrrrhh! You can't chant if you cannot speak!"

Willow struggled for breath with one hand on the demon's hand clutching her throat and placed the other and his rough leathery chest.

A current ran through his body and traveled to hers, repeating the cycle and getting stronger without hurting the wiccan.

The demon started wincing and trying to choke the redheaded but the current was making it difficult and painful for it to move.

"Agh!" It complained.

Willow was regaining her capacity to breath, getting whatever amount of air she could into her lungs. Once it had loosen up its hold on her throat enough, she started muttering something, causing it to groan in pain, let go of her and be airborne.

Willow sagged, grabbing her throat, breathing heavily and a little out of it, with a small smile on her face.

"Nope. But I can do that." She turned around finding a stake and winced at the dirty work she was about to do.

She went to the groaning demon and staked him, happy when it went limp instantly.

"Nice kill." An amused voice called. She had an idea whom it belonged to.

She turned around, finding Faith smirking, not even bothering to look at the demon to get him and his head separated from his body by her sword permanently.

Willow gave her a small smile.

"I try."

Faith shook her head and again, without looking, she ducked and packed a right jab to a demon's jaw, cracking it instantly. The slayer now turned to her fight and started fighting two demons and a vamp by herself.

Willow watched impressed how smoothly and wildly the brunette moved and it made her turn her stare to her blonde friend that was a little more reserved.

Seeing as her friends were a little busy to get to Mark, and the blonde had utterly failed at that when the man was smart enough to not engage her and continue with his plans, she went after him jumping over severed limps, and keeping an eye on Xander who was most noticeably not a Slayer.

She walked the chamber that was like a football court and placed herself a ten feet away from Mark and next to the dark magic books.

She didn't see how Mark tilted his head to her side a millimeter and how his lips curved up maliciously.

Willow bit down on her lower lip hard.

_Mark… or… the books?_

Clearly the man was the obvious choice, but she could use the help of the books to perform spells she hadn't heard of or wasn't too sure of.

So…

_Mark… or… the books?_


	60. Chapter 60

Wow, 60 chapters... Never in a million years would have even thought of hitting this mark...

A big Thank you to all of you how reviewed!

Anyway, please, enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 60

_Willow bit down on her lower lip hard._

_Mark… or… the books?_

_Clearly the man was the obvious choice, but she could use the help of the books to perform spells she hadn't heard of or wasn't too sure of. _

_So…_

_Mark… or… the books?_

* * *

Faith frowned upon seeing the frozen redhead and the seeming indecision in her face.

_What's with Red? She has a cle-_

The Bostonian felt her breath escaping her lungs when a demon's punch met her stomach and she dropped to the floor, avoiding being beheaded by a very enthusiastic demon.

From the ground she saw a stake soaring through the air with a loud whoosh and how it hit the vampire's back with a precision only an expert, meaning Buffy or her, could achieve.

And how it bounced back.

"What the fuck?"

The brunette dispatched her foes and went straight to the gems, knocking one of them off with her sword, witnessing the other starting to gyrate rapidly, releasing beams of white light about the place.

"Oops?"

* * *

The gang was caught off guard when the lights went out, even dimming the glowing of the gems, and then misty substances started appearing and attacking them.

Willow felt flat on her butt, trying to get some air into her lungs, and used magic to fight of the brumous bodies away and watched how they pounded onto her friends.

She used her photographic memory and snuck into a small crevice big enough for her by the desk and watched the pattern the figures formed, along where the places the light shone from.

She heard Faith scream in pain again, probably getting hit on her injured leg and felt a loud thump which she was sure came from Xander's fall.

She concentrated again, not wanting to perform a simple light spell, but wanting to know where exactly was it all coming from.

After a corner to her right lit up, she casted and a demon groaned in pain from that same direction. Not risking to be attacked, she repeated the incantation in a larger scale hoping it would hit Mark as well making him stop.

There was a loud complaint from the demons causing all the mess, and the slayers quickly located them making short of them as fast as they could.

Unfortunately, the demons camouflaged with the rock, so it was hard to tell them apart.

The female brunette, rolled to the side, wincing slightly with the weight on her injured leg, and delivered a high kick, that brought along a loud thump when the beast hit the ground, taking the offered chance to stake a vampire.

"Didn't ask for any lightshows." Faith mumbled slaying the fallen demon.

Finally after making some progress, Faith wordlessly moved to the front to hold the remaining demons away from Mark so the blonde could get with as little obstacles as possible to Mark and successfully stop him and permanently impairing him of anything.

The blonde sighed wearily getting the demons that got passed the other girl and Xander and tried to take them out as quickly as she could without making much of mess.

Mark on his part, was calmly chanting and even had the nerve to turn around and stare at the action, without ever breaking his ministrations, calmly turning around again and focusing on the crackling energy and glowing characters on the wall.

A loud pop momentarily froze up all the action and all as one turned to stare at a blinding light from which more demons appeared from.

Collective groans all around filled the cave.

The new arrivals looks as confused as everyone else, and out of instinct, seeing as other demons where slaughtered all around and locating the aggressors, set themselves to fight them not wanting to be just another part of the menu because clearly going back to the place they had been before was not an option of the portal disappeared after a certain amount had passed.

The slayers and Harris focused on clearing up a path for either slayer to get to Mark, while Willow was busy fighting of the weird mist forming all around so it wouldn't attack all of them back again.

Xander cried out in pain when another substance slapped into him with the same effect and force crashing wave on an agitated sea. He felt it constrict his chest with a brutal force and as fast as it begun it was over leaving him beyond winded with another lapping at his feet. The man fell to the ground after being attacked again and felt his awareness slip away from him painfully slow due to the suffocating weight and iron grip it had on him.

Back on Willow's end, the woman was exhausting herself with the effort she had to do, to stop the expansion of the mist and stunning the demons so the slayers could slay them.

It was not that she lacked the power, she knew that wasn't it, but the lack of experience and practice she had. She needed more field experience, so right know, she wasn't a very hireable reliable wicca, but nevertheless she kept trying, feeling a little bit of blood running down her nose.

_She needs a little push… _Mark thought to himself moving his hands around and covering his skin with a little balm and observing the busy redheaded… _Perhaps we should give her a little incentive…_

Buffy groaned in exasperation after getting hit for what seemed the thousandth time consecutively, and crouched behind a dismembered demon using him as momentary protection. The second she got of peace, she used to look around to assess the situation. Faith was busy with three sturdy demons and the restless thing that was smacking into them mercilessly. She saw her red-haired friend behind a desk with her hands extended and her mouth moving, letting out the constant flow of words she knew was an incantation that kept the demon at bay. Her other best friend on the other hand was lying unconscious on the ground. The strength the misty things packed was enough for her to be in pain, so she could only guess for a normal human how much it hurt getting hit by those things, but at least, she thought, the things left him alone for the time being.

Feeling something about to clasp onto her, she rolled to the side and stabbed the thing with her sword without looking back. She knew it was no one of hers so she didn't even mind to turn around before thrusting her sword with more than half of her strength.

By now a second portal was becoming now a decent one and again, strong winds invaded the caves.

"Fuck!" Faith groaned when four misty things latched onto her. "Red! I need some h- shit-"

The brunette felt her essence pouring out of her and joining the substances making it stronger, therefore, debilitating her.

Willow heard Faith's cry for help but she had her hands busy trying to keep the portals from opening and attacking as many demons as she could. She started feeling drowsy and her eyelids drop, making her sway.

"Buff…" She called out weakly. "To your right five feet away from you… to your left… about tw-three…"

Buffy nodded ignoring her fallen sister slayer, who by now was grunting and trashing around trying to get rid of the things, and picked up her stake from the ground throwing it with all her might (never losing her precision) to her right, rolled to the left and stabbed a demon on the gut.

Hard.

"Thanks B." She heard Faith call low from behind her. "Leave me some, will ya?"

"Sure thing."Buffy smiled, slaying another demon. "As soon as you stop rolling around on the ground like a pig, sweetie."

"Believe me," The dark slayer grunted. "I'm not doing this to get a cookie." Faith somehow pushed the things off of her. "_Sweetie_."

She said getting a smile out of Buffy.

Faith got up, making her way in shaky legs to where she suspected some demons were. She found only one. It could obviously see her coming. She was the one who could barely see in the void darkness. Luckily for her, this demon was extra slow due to some stunning spell Willow threw their general way.

"You should stop trying dear."

A velvety voice invaded the room.

Mark turned to Willow giving her a small mirthful smile.

"You'll only tire yourself out." He motioned to the demons and portals. "That wouldn't be advisable."

Willow snickered along with the slayers.

"Sure thing buddy." Faith mumbled.

"Yeah right," The redheaded added. "So you bring hell onto us."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." He answered slightly grimacing when touching a burning rock that singed his hand. "I assure you."

"Then [_grunt_] what are you trying," Buffy dropped to the ground, sending a high kick to a demon. "to do, huh?"

Mark ignored her.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She reprimanded.

The vampire merely closed his eyes and placed his hands over the scorching stone.

"I believe it is a private conversation I'm having with Ms. Rosenberg, slayer."

"It's not private if everyone can hear you, you idiot." Buffy spat.

"It is very rude of you to eavesdrop then."

"You are such a smarty pants aren't you?" Faith said rolling her eyes.

They could have sworn he actually shrugged.

"I see Richard made of your mess only a mere speculation Faith."

Faith narrowed her eyes at him cursing under her breath, decapitating three demons in a row without breaking a sweat.

"It's the least thing he could have done as a father." He taunted.

Buffy and Willow saw Faith tense and throw daggers with her eyes at the vampire. The brunette shook her head, deciding she was not going to attack, knowing that's what he wanted.

Time went by with the portal from which the demons were emerging closed, and only four demons were left, excluding those remaining in the shadows.

Mark took a deep breath.

"Ah…" He sighed wistfully. "There it is…"

The slayers tensed, quickly making short of six demons, waiting for whatever was coming.

Faith, seeing Willow's eye lids get heavier and heavier, set out to find the demons that, for whatever reason stopped _playing _with them, while Buffy made a beeline for Mark.

Just when she was about to reach him, the ground started to shake with great force, making everybody stumble and try to stay on their feet.

The gem on the ground levitated, joining it's twin, and both started rotating faster and faster, emitting a chirping sound.

_Thud!_

A body was thrown to the feet of Mark and the vampire grabbed them by the arm effortlessly hoisting them up.

"The right incentive…" He smiled victoriously.

Tara screamed in pain when Mark slashed her arm.

Then he grabbed Tara and turned her away from the view of others, later to return her from her previous position, with the wiccan coughing up blood and it running down her nose and eyes. The vampire collected said substance in a bowl, while Willow kept trying to success to no avail. He placed his hands over the open wound and applied pressure to it, making Tara squirm and sob, later placing a rune over said wound.

"Tara!" Willow cried out, quickly getting to her feet and raising her hands.

Energy came out of them and hit Mark with a resounding thud, but he barely moved.

Willow 'charged' up again, hitting the vampire again, getting the same result.

The wiccan then turned to the books and placed her hands on it enraged, wishing their power and knowledge, successfully absorbing the power off of them. Later she released some of that power onto Mark, unaware of the energy trail that traveled directly to the gems.

Mark, stumbled to the ground releasing his grip on the blonde wiccan. He then extended his arm throwing something to Tara making her grunt in pain again.

"Stay away from her!" Willow said making some boulder fall over Mark.

The vampire simply shook the rocks off.

Willow felt herself getting high on all the energy and the magic she had absorbed. She moved her hand and with a small flick of it, Mark flew into the gems, knocking them over.

Xander woke up to all the commotion around him, noticing Willow's black eyes, and how some protruding veins were getting darker and darker.

He turned to the side, and noticed Buffy and Faith out cold, seeing the gash on each of their heads and a bloody rock next to them, he quickly made the connection.

"Xander!" The man turned, seeing Giles approaching him, with his clothes all dirty and what looked claw marks adorning them. "Get to Faith first!"

"When did you get here?"

Confused, Xander looked to the brunette's direction, watching how some demon took advantage of her state, _digging _it's hand in her wound and chest making her essence leave her body and onto his.

The groggy man got up on unsteady feet, picking up and axe and heading straight for the demon, bringing it down hard on its chest.

He kneeled by Faith and shook her shoulder.

The outcome?

Getting pinned down on the floor by a still drowsy, yet defensive slayer.

"'sup?" He got out.

"X-man," Faith said letting go off him. "Sorry, man."

"It's okay." He rubbed his throat, with a _strange_ sense of _déjà-vu. _

Faith turned to look at Willow who was battling Mark, and Giles that was looking for something on the floor.

"Faith," Xander called. "Help me lift this up."

Xander was referring to a boulder that trapped the blonde slayer on the ground.

Together they both moved it to the side and Xander occupied himself trying to wake Buffy, while Faith inspected the blonde's arm that had taken most of the impact and weight, taking of her pouch and tying it around the blonde's wrist.

"What happened?" Buffy asked sitting up, while Xander related to her his theory. She got up, taking Faith's offered hand, holding it for a little longer than necessary before cradling her partially injured her arm.

Giles, groggy himself, leapt across the rocks, to get to Tara's side, only to find himself trapped by an unseen force.

From within the restraints of his jail, he saw Tara's body shudder in a bath of blood, Xander and Faith walking to Buffy's side, and lifting a rock off her, Mark getting up, hands extended directed to the a portal and Willow's own hands aiming at Mark with vicious bursts of energy.

At the third hit, aside from witnessing Mark's grimace and bleeding nose, he saw how Willow's power filled the growing portal mass and the gem's energy.

He put two and two together.

"Willow! Stop!"

Willow heard the watcher's voice as if she were underwater. The words, unclear, slowly filtering to her brain, caused her more anger.

Giles always wanted to stop her. To belittle her.

Could not he see Tara was hurt? Wasn't that enough for him? It surely was enough for her.

He was always so constraining.

Still, in the back of her mind, she listened to the man words, thinking maybe there was more to it, instead of just the envy of her power.

"_Willow!" _Giles called out again. "_You-portal!"_

Willow cocked her head.

_What?_

"Buffy!" Giles called. "Stop her! She's feeding the vortex! Faith, Xander, get to Tara, now!"

The fallen wiccan's body was closed to be sucked into a portal, where screams of wails could be heard.

Buffy separated from the group, going to Mark and pushing him to the ground before running to Willow's direction tackling her down.

"Will, stop!"

Meanwhile, Faith and Xander, dragged Tara's body, hiding behind some pillars where they could keep an eye on her.

"Stay with her. I'll go get the bastard."

"You shouldn't be wasting your time on me." Mark rebuked from the ground, getting up and dusting off his robes.

He turned around and grabbed Faith's arm, twisting it behind her back and kicking her away from him.

Then, he went to his altar, immersed his hands on a oily substance, and run his hands over the runes.

All of this in a second.

Faith got on her feet, and chased after him, jumping on his back and pulling him back with her, then encircling his neck with her arms in a headlock.

Buffy from her position on the floor, grabbed Willow's hands pulling her to her feet, giving her a slight push on Giles direction.

"Get him out and then go to her." She ordered before running to Faith.

"Tara's-" Willow began.

"Get to Giles first." Buffy called over her shoulder.

Mark had managed to get a hand between his neck and the slayers arm, using his other arm to grab some powder, throwing it to the wall.

Not surprisingly, it started to glow.

"What's with you and glowy things?" Faith asked rolling her eyes. "Why could you just be a normal fucked up vamp?"

_ZAP!_

Faith was zapped away from Mark, hitting the ground hard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"


	61. Chapter 61

I know. Big delay. Sorry, my muse kinda took off so...but there you go!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 61

Tara and Giles rushed through the caves feeling a pack of demons tailing them hungrily. The adults rushed the girls along the paths, always protecting them and serving as human shields whenever a demon got just a little too close for comfort.

They had managed to lose the leathery and slimey creatures after several turns and shortcuts Jane lead them through.

"Aaagh!" Caroline grunted in pain, clutching her arm with tears in her eyes.

A demon had appeared in front on them blocking their path, halting Caroline by the arm, consequently pulling it somewhat out of its socket if only slightly.

Thank god Tara brought those pouches with her, otherwise, Caroline was sure she would be weeping like a little baby on the floor.

The girl fled away from the demon and crowded next to her _friends_. Giles raised his axe high and tricked the demon into thinking he would bringing down with all his might, and when the demon raised his arms to brace against the hit of axe, its scaly hands fully intending on grabbing the weapon, Giles kicked his left knee hard making it bend the wrong way. The girls grimaced and the beast roared in pain. This time, Giles did bring his axe down with all his might breaking its skull in half.

"Let's go!" The man pulled the axe out of the skull with some difficulty and unwanted material glued to it.

Ten heart-stopping minutes went by with the group not knowing if it was just plain paranoia at its peak or they truly were being followed, but nevertheless they ran as if hell was right behind them waiting to engulf them in its sorrowful and tormented flames in an excruciating eternity. It probably was and this being Sunnydale and the life they led, only made Giles push his feet harder and faster along the cold floor, trying to get the girls to safety.

"_G-Giles!"_

Tara's voice rang loudly through the man's ears and he felt dread filling him up.

He turned to look behind him and saw the blonde wiccan being snatched away.

The man turned to the girls.

"Let's go! Keep moving!"

The girls slowed down looking at him incredulously.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to save her?" They screeched

Giles, wincing, turned to them.

"As soon as I get you some place safe!" He boomed. "Let's go!"

Several turns later, he stopped at an entrance. Warily he steeped in and surveyed before turning to the girls and prompting them in.

"Stay here. Don't make any sound. I'll come back for you as soon as I can."

The girls nodded slowly.

Giles reached for something in his back pocket, handing them a stake.

"Here."

When the girls stared at him as if he had grown a fifth head he rolled his eyes.

Clearly they were thinking he was an inconsiderate old man

"Obviously I'm giving you the axe. Just be careful. Use both of these wisely. I know they are not much but…"

"It's better than nothing." They agreed.

"Yes, I'm afraid." He handed them the axe and turned to leave. "Be careful and stick together. I would rather you girls stay here rather than looking for a way out. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"What about you? You don't have any weapons?"

"How will you find us?"

Giles halted. "I'll come up with something. Stay safe."

With those last words, he rushed out of the room, retracing his steps.

The girls snickered helplessly.

"As safe as can be…"

"Does anybody know how to use this?" Stephanie asked raising the stake.

The girls shook their head.

"Basics I guess." Caroline added. "Just swing hard and hope we cut them in half. Or… at least hit them."

The girls exchanged looks, feeling the weight of the axe on their thighs.

"We're screwed." They moaned.

* * *

Giles ran like crazy through the cave.

He was lost.

It wasn't his fault that in his rush to lose the demons and get the girls to safety his mind hadn't been paying much attention to which turns he took or what rock or crevice they passed.

He hastily escaped from the grasp of a very slimey demon, thanking that the creature could barely hold onto him without the man slipping away from his grasp.

How many creatures exactly were living here?

He'd seen species that were thought to be extinct. Luckily for him, they were low in numbers, and some he did encounter didn't have any problem with him being there.

But the ones that did… those were truly unfriendly.

He rolled his eyes for the tenth time that evening, stopping regaining his breath, when he saw ahead three vampires snarling his way.

"Dear Lord, what have I done to deserve this?" He sighed tiredly, raising a sword he gain from a death demon's hand, and slashing at the oncoming enemies.

He didn't even rejoice when he saw a head roll by and its body turn to dust.

The remaining vampire stared at him perplexedly, recovering and pouncing on him.

The vampire and human rolled around on the dusty and dimly lit cave, getting a punch here and there.

Giles knew he shouldn't be on the offensive as much as the defensive, so he waited for the right opportunity to toss the fucker away.

Finally, after what seemed hours, Giles kicked the vampire away from him –hearing the unwanted sound of his knee protest and the ache it came with- getting hold of his fallen weapon and beheading the monster.

He sighed, and it wasn't long before he was joined again by two demons.

Giles knew he was a pretty good fighter, but never in a Slayer kind of level and his age, not that he thought himself ancient thank you very much, was not adding him much. So he wondered what the bloody hell he ate or drank that had him fending off and dispatching off demons so, relatively unharmed?

Whatever the hell it was, he wasn't about to question his or its powers.

He was thankful he had managed to get out of that sticky situation.

Well… kinda.

In a way he had.

The gloo the demons blood left behind was very uncomfortable.

And smelly.

He sighed in relief, which didn't last long for he was grabbed by his shirt and thrown unceremoniously across the rocky hallway.

Miraculously, he retained his consciousness.

More than fifty percent at least.

Fifty-one would be about right.

* * *

Giles limped his way to the booming and buzzing he could hear up in the distance.

Something had happened that crushed his soon to be killer under a rock.

He had barely managed to roll away from the falling rocks.

He looked down at his shirt and jacket and saw how they resembled just about anything but what they were.

After several minutes, he finally managed to arrive to the chamber where all the commotion was taking place.

He looked around, seeing Tara on the floor, Xander coming to, the slayers both unconscious and Willow's anger purely directed towards Mark.

In an attempt to get closer, something locked him up in an invisible cage.

After being incarcerated, he took it upon himself to ensue orders upon seeing where everything was leading to.

Namely, Mark making use of Willow's natural prowess and naïveté.

He assessed the situation.

Xander, a little out of it, was still useful. He only needed a few deep breaths and minutes to recover.

Faith, injured thigh, wound looked superficial but was bleeding too much for his comfort, a gash on her forehead, but he knew the girl could still fight and put out a carnage happily. Adrenaline runs heavily in her veins.

Buffy, minor gash on her head, injured arm but not fatally so. A couple of minutes and it would be good as new.

Thank god a boulder had stopped the boulder from totally crushing his slayer's arm, and the girl for that matter.

To the other side of the room… there was Tara.

Tara. Tara looked confused, bruised and out of it. He couldn't see any gashes open so he assumed the blood she was laying on wasn't hers but the bowl's.

At least he hoped so.

Willow… Willow was feeding the vortex.

And Mark had counted on it.

So he ordered Buffy to stop her, and reluctantly the redhead had caved in.

After a wary Willow approached him and undid his binding, he saw Faith zap by.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" The slayer bellowed.

She didn't disappoint; skillfully delivering her cussing, while getting to her feet, narrowing her eyes and the vampire.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" She called again dusting her clothes. "Fucking asshole!"

Giles smiled a tiny smile.

Trust Faith to be so eloquent with her words to convey her feelings.

"Willow, dear, go tend to Tara." Willow nodded rushing off. "And please, try to keep magic at bay."

Willow narrowed her eyes at him over her girlfr ex-girlfriends body.

"Baby? Sweetie, are you okay?"

Tara grunted coming to.

"W-will?" She called out softly.

Willow smiled hugging her close to her, nuzzling her hair with her nose, tears brimming in her eyes.

Tara grunted and Willow pulled away examining here bloody face and running her hands over the girl's body looking for anything that should be there.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

Tara smiled groggily, nodding her head.

"Y-yeah… just… tired… very…tired."

"No, no. Don't fall asleep babe, not yet. We need to get out of here. Get the girls out of here."

Tara nodded.

"Will… you are… stronger… somewhat." Tara started at her, seeing her blinding aura. "Still so… inexperienced…" She mumbled burrowing into Rosenberg's shoulder.

Willow frowned at that, feeling hurt by Tara's words.

One day she'll prove them wrong…

And today was looking more and more tantalizing to do so.

After all, she had been the only one to hurt Mark, if only just so.

But right now the woman in her arms was more important than showing off.

If only she could…

* * *

Faith got up from the floor, cursed the vampire and watched Buffy take a sword and swing at Mark connecting with his neck.

Only… it bounced back.

"What the fuck?" Faith mumbled.

Buffy almost missed the opportunity to dodge and roll out of the way when Mark snarled and launched for her.

"Enough!" He bellowed, slapping Buffy away. "Mind your own business."

Faith helped Buffy get up.

"This is _our _business." They replied.

"Thought we are gonna let you destroy the world and stand with our arms crossed watching everything go to hell?" Buffy asked. "Well think again." She kicked a bowl the man was holding in his arm.

Mark, turned to them faster than they would have thought possible, and shouted something that had them flying across the chamber and out of it.

"You really are wasting your time and _my _time."

Giles moved rapidly towards his slayers.

Once he reached the groaning and thoroughly pissed slayers, he stopped them from running to the vampire.

"Girls, it's obvious you can't hurt him. He has completed most of the ritual, and even if we do stop him, I doubt you could even hurt him for the next weeks."

Buffy huffed.

"So what do we do know Giles? Look at the portals! They are growing bigger and stronger!"

"I know dear. I said you couldn't hurt them. But there's someone that can. As much as it troubles me… it must be done."

"Red." Faith muttered.

"Yes." Giles replied wearily. "Try to get the some of those books and a few herbs. I'll try to lessen Willow's power on the gems. That's is what he was aiming for when he had Tara taken away. I'm afraid he can feel her raw power."

"So, all of this is a set up?" Faith asked.

"He was counting on us coming here so he could get Willow to open up his portal." Buffy muttered.

"I'm afraid." He turned to Faith. "Your contact said Mark nee-"

"Needed alive casters and more powerful than him to get what he wanted." Faith finished.

"Exactly."

"Will… I can't let that happen Giles." Buffy said. "We have to find another way, you know how she get, Giles." Buffy pleaded.

"Buffy, it is the only way." He raised a hand to halt anything the blonde wanted to add. "I'll diverge the energy from the gems. That way, Willow can concentrate only on Mark. I'll do the best I can. Now, get me what I asked. And whatever you do," He paused to make sure he had their attention. "Do not let the flaming rock on the pedestal fall to the ground."

"Why?" They asked.

"Just do as I say."

The slayer's nodded and took care of the demons that were swarming up the place, coming from out of one of the portals.

"Change of plans!" Buffy called out. "Giles!"

"It's all right dear." Giles answered. "I'll take care of your part."

Giles went to Xander and Willow's side, inspecting Tara over.

"Willow, I need you to stop Mark." He stated plainly.

Willow beamed and was about to say something.

"But I need you to control yourself and I need you to concentrate solely on Mark. Channel all of your power solely onto him. Just him Willow, do you understand me?"

Willow nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Control your anger, dear, focus just on own your power and take knowledge of the books you just suck the power from. And most importantly Willow, don't let it control you. Use it wisely."

Willow nodded again resolute. "I will."

"When you feel you are slipping away," He started holding her eyes before looking at the woman in her arms. "Think of her." Willow took a deep breath. "Not on what was done to her."

Willow looked puzzled for a second before she nodded yet again.

"I will, Giles, what do you want me to do?"

Giles smiled at her, turning to Xander.

"I got it." Xander said taking Tara from Willow's arms and getting her into a small refuge between some boulders. "I'll keep her safe Will."

Willow smiled. "I know you will."

"Good." Giles said turning again to Willow, and moving cautiously towards the desk, some yards away from them. "We need…"

* * *

After having explained his plan to Willow, the sorcerer and Wiccan got ready to put it into action.

Giles made his way towards the herbs he had spotted at the very end of the room.

It was no easy task seeing as demons kept popping out from every direction.

And Mark wasn't making it any easier.

As he was moving, he frowned feeling something heavy in his chest.

Constricting.

The English man felt his body go rigid, cold travel from the tip of his toes to his very core, making the man gasp and drop on the floor unceremoniously, feeling his body freezing from the inside out and his muscles protest in agony.

He saw images flash before his eyes. Heard sounds coming from beyond the cave.

He felt himself slip away.

"_Giles?"_

The woman's voice was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

* * *

Willow strained her eyes in the dark, trying to find any of her friends. She could not hear any sound.

Had everything ended?

Did they defeat Mark?

Did she get lost?

Where was everybody?

_Tara…_

Where was Tara?

Surely she wouldn't leave her behind.

_Maybe I hit my head, and knocked myself out or something. They must be looking for me._

_Right?_

Was this hell?

Did Mark succeed?

Where was everybody?

Willow groped her away around in the dark, feeling cold rocks everywhere and the dampness heavy in the air.

"Hello?" She called out with her voice raspy, echoing slightly wherever she was.

She groaned feeling her head pulsate with the beginnings of a migraine.

"Any-anybody here? Guys?"

She stopped moving around, resting her back against what felt like a wall.

She felt very tired. She didn't know why.

_What happened? _

She tried to remember what she was doing before waking up there all alone.

_Tara… Tara! Tara's hurt!_

"Tara? Tara!" She called getting no response. "Tara? Guys?"

She had been with Tara. Tara was in her arms. They were still down at the caves. Giles… Giles had gone to retrieve some herbs.

Xander was taking care of Tara.

Buffy… Buffy and Faith were slaying the demons at the cave.

_What happened?_

She could not remember anything else.

She had been at the cave.

She was going to do something.

Everybody was going to do something.

Where had they suddenly taken off to?

Why leave her behind?

She took a deep breath centering herself.

Wary of the darkness she tried to cast some light.

But nothing happened.

She tried again but… still, nothing.

Once more.

Same result.

_Thud!_

She almost jumped right out of her skin, instinctively inching away from the sound.

_"Mmm…"_

A moan… A moan of pain resounded.

She panicked again.

_Z-zombies?_

Something was dragging something.

It sounded awful.

She could hear cloth against rock and how it tore against it.

She patted her pockets trying to make as little sound as she could muster, looking for something, anything, a weapon, a stake, anything! Anything to defend herself.

She felt like she had been there for hours, listening to the sickening sound of something heavy, being dragged through the cave.

"_Aggh…mmm…h-hel-help…"_

Willow's heart stopped and started beating again a crazy staccato.

Somebody was asking for help.

But she couldn't help them! She didn't know where they were. What they were up against.

_SILENCE_

She tried regulating her breathing when there were no more sounds.

Minutes or even seconds later she heard something…

Breathing.

An unsteady intake of breath.

Irregular.

It was getting closer and closer.

When she felt it feet away from her she scurried down the wall only to stop when she felt something wet and clammy.

She quickly pulled her hand away and prayed it wasn't a body.

But the thing was getting closer.

She moved on her knees before she sprung on her feet with her arms stretched in front of her and gasped as she stumbled over something and fell.

There was a putrid smell in the air and the heavy tang of copper.

_Blood_

Her mind threw at her.

_Blood_

She gasped getting away from the smell, only to come across another wet and clammy _something._

She placed her hands on the ground to push herself up, feeling her hand tangled in something all-too-familiar.

Hair

She pulled her hand away feeling bile rise up in her throat when whatever was attached to the hair (and she didn't want to think it was a head) hit the floor with a wet thud.

No longer caring about the thing that was haunting the cave, Willow began to scream.

"Help! Please help!" She ran through the room not caring about the many times she fell. "Somebody!"

She just wanted to get the hell out of there.

"Help! Somebody please! I'm right here!"

Her eyes were burning. She felt her throat ache and tears spill from her eyes.

She was desperate.

"Will?" A weak voiced called out.

Somewhere behind her.

Willow stopped dead in her track.

"Who is it?"

"W-willow? Mmm…"

The redheaded felt dread filling up her body. Drop by drop.

It was the same voice that called for her help before.

But now she could place a face on that voice.

"Tara?"


	62. Chapter 62

Voila! Here you go.

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

Chapter 62

"Will… help me…"

"Where are you, baby?"

"Please… i-i-i-t hurts s-s-so much…"

Light filled the room for only a second.

But it was enough to make Willow's heart stop.

The wiccan took her hands to her mouth, feeling her heart in her throat.

* * *

Willow stood there in darkness, suddenly aware of the stench that enveloped the cave. Aware now of all the blood and decomposing bodies littered around her.

When light shone again, she closed her eyes. But was forced to open them when Tara's cry for help was agonizingly impossible to ignore.

For the first time she saw Mark standing over the dead bodies of her friends, his robes bloody and torn. The man had a blank expression on even though he was stepping on someone's guts.

Tightly trapped in his hand, was Tara's neck, which was being held against a wall.

The man reached with his free hand into his pocket and produced a neatly crafted stake running it down the length of Tara's torso.

"No!" Willow ran through cave. "Stop it!" She prayed for her power to come back to her, but it just refused to.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the most hideous creature she had ever seen, and she assumed that had been the monster dragging the bodies around.

Paying no heed to it, she ran to her love, crying out when Mark stabbed the blonde repeatedly sparing not a single vital organ.

Helpless, she begged the Gods to bring her love back, but was refused.

"_Useless…she was so useless…"_ Mark rasped out. "_Unlike you."_

Watching Tara's lifeless eyes and Mark's still blank expression, she felt a rumble deep within her, finally finding the strength she was lacking.

The power.

Mad at Osiris, mad at herself, mad at Mark and everything ,she released her anger on him without mercy.

Completely merciless.

Watching his body slowly lose its skin.

How it collected on the floor, strip by strip.

Its organs.

Its shape.

His exploding useless heart.

And his dancing dust particles in the humid cave, quickly sticking to one another and every available surface.

She released her anger. Her power. Her pain.

Unknowingly breaking the spell.

That much was her power.

_Hell hath no fury like a woman…_

* * *

"What the hell?" Faith asked upon seeing the rest of the gang drop to the ground.

The brunette slew a demon that almost succeeded in chomping off Buffy's head.

"Thanks!"

"No. B, Mark?"

"I got it." Buffy replied dodging. "Clea-"

"Clear up a path for you, got it." Faith nodded, going to do just so.

After a while she could help but notice Willow's glazed over eyes.

She was lying on the ground staring at nothing, but she was seemingly distressed.

Faith noted some twitches here and there, but whatever the witch was seeing, it wasn't taking place there.

Confirmed when tears sprang out of her eyes and when Giles let out a heartbreaking wail.

Whatever show they were putting up for them, it was breaking them to pieces.

Finally, and thank god Mark's ritual took time to be completed, only the slayers, four demons and Mark where the only ones up and about.

It was only then that Faith's mind threw her a detail it had caught before but in the midst of things had put aside to remember later.

She noticed it when Mark threw them away from him.

Just beneath his robes, around his neck.

Just like his ring.

"B!" She grabbed the slayer's arm bringing her closer, almost tripping her over.

"Jesus Faith what is it?" The blonde roundhouse kicked a demon, slaying it with her stake.

"He's wearing a necklace."

"So?"

"It," Faith punched a demon in his stomach, using her right hand to smash his head into a wall. "is protecting him."

"How do you know?"

"For one," She kicked again another demon. "It was glowing and had weird symbols on it." The brunette delivered a combo sequence, successfully winding the demon before she twisted its neck. "Two, I've seen them before, when the Major was still around."

"I'm impressed." Buffy said.

"Well it's me. Couldn't expect any less."Faith smirked. "I've got this Twinkie. Time for you to save the day. I'll give you a push."

Faith did actually push Buffy into Mark's direction, and started handling the rest of the demons.

Buffy on her part -after letting out an undignified '_Hey!_' when Faith's _push_ was literal and took place with the brunette's boot on her ass before she was _pushed_, and regained some balance – tackled Mark to the ground, thanking god that she took him down and was not flung away, and looked for ways to get the necklace off of him.

Be that by decapitation or by simply slipping it off his body.

Of course Mark was having none of it, and pushed Buffy aside, reaching inside his robes, unsheathing a beautiful dagger, breaking the blonde's skin, and pinned her to the ground.

"You are looking for something you have not lost, and trust me, you do not want to find it." He snarled at her.

Buffy bucked throwing him off of her. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It will in a second."

Buffy's brain barely had time to process the elbow to her face, throwing the Slayer back to the floor.

Faith, watching this from afar, killed the last two demons and ran to Buffy's side, kicking Mark in the chest right where the necklace was, feeling a strange sensation run through her leg, which she paid no attention to, before kicking the man in the face.

She didn't allow the man to recover, skillfully delivering combos right and left, opening windows for Buffy to get the talisman off of him. But as hard as Buffy tried, somehow it was as if she were repelled by it.

The trio stopped for a second when they felt the energy of the room change drastically.

It was then the slayers noticed their other fallen comrades stirring awake.

Buffy and Faith ran to Giles and Xander's side when they noticed the might be victims of a painful crushing death, moving them away from the danger.

Giles eyes were equally filled with pain and grief, as were Xander's.

"Giles! What happened? What's going on?" Buffy shook the man out of his reverie by his shoulders, constantly glancing at Willow over her shoulder.

Her friend didn't look fine.

At all.

Getting no response, she shook the man harder.

Finally he raised his eyes and looked at her blankly before realization kicked in.

"Buffy…?" He rasped out.

"Yeah, Giles, it's me what- oomph!" Her air left her lungs when she was engulfed by Giles' arms.

"OH Buffy! Buffy dear!" He pulled away and kissed her forehead. "Buffy! You're alive!"

"Yes, I am and very much uncomfortable."

A resounding _oomph!_ told her Faith was living the same story.

"Something's wrong with Red." Faith said approaching them and taking Buffy by the arm. "Fix her! We'll take him down."

The slayers rejoined Mark.

Soon the three of them were flung across the room.

The slayers on one side, Mark pinned to a wall.

Willow stood fully erect with void and anger filled eyes, veins filled with darkness and corruption.

The rocks and pebbles around her were frozen in mid air and from her, only grief, pain and anger radiated.

Mark gasped for air, even though unnecessary, when a cold hand made out of air squeezed his wind pipe.

Willow walked determinedly towards him, unaware of the people around her.

Willow raised her hands and started torturing the vampire.

Mark dubbled in pain feeling his insides twist uncomfortable.

"You killed her…" Willow said in a low voice. "You killed her…"

She raised her hands again, mindless of her power feeding the gems and vortex.

The group stared at each other confused.

"Will stop! That's too much." Buffy cried out.

But her warnings fell on deaf ears.

"You took her away from me…" Willow whispered.

The slayers frowned but Buffy connected the dots.

"She thinks he killed Tara." She turned to stare at her sleeping friend. "Giles what happened?"

She turned to find Giles collection the herbs and opening books.

"Giles?"

"It was a spell. She doesn't know this." Giles rushed out mixing some herbs. "She thinks Tara is dead… I saw her…I saw all of you…"

"Giles!"

He shook himself out of the nightmare that was induced upon him.

"Xander, wake Tara up. I'll start diverging the energy. Stop Willow!"

The slayers did as they were told, both of them tackling Willow to the ground, barely paying attention to the bleeding vampire, who stood up placing another crystal atop of the flaming rock.

"Will! Willow!" Buffy tried while Faith went to Mark, jabbing him hard on the nose. "Will! It's okay! Everything's fine!"

But Willow shook Buffy off, as if she were a bug and pushed her aside.

"Willow!" She went to tackle her again but Willow made something that made her feel as if she had crashed head first into a wall. "Willow! It was a spell! Tara's fine!"

"NO, she's dead!" At this she unleashed something on Mark making him fall to the ground and vomit blood, and knocking some stones over stopping their glowing. "I saw her! I saw him kill her!"

"Willow she's fine, she is just sleeping!"

She prayed Xander had already woken up Tara up.

"Keep her as far away from the gems as you can." Tara weakly called out. She moved to were Giles was mixing the countenance with Xander's assistance. "She can't see any of you." She said. "She is blinded by grief."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked.

"Stop the portals' growth." Giles and Tara answered.

The pair casted, getting debilitated by each passing second. Deviating the energy from the gems was probing to be a very arduous and exhaustive task.

"We need to use her own power against her." Giles said.

"Borrow a little bit from her." Tara added watching Buffy's futile attempts at reasoning with Willow and Faith battling some demons, while Mark was left at Willow's mercy.

They joined hands, casted, and felt energy surge through them and around them.

They felt every single being in the room, including the new arrivals, but most of all the felt the cold coming from Willow.

When they felt powerful enough, they sucked Willow's power and quickly turned it on her, watching how the wiccan flew across the room, stupefying her. They did it again and imprisoned Willow within strong magical restrains.

Tara let go off Giles' hand feeling dizzy and dazed.

Giles on his part, returned to dimming the level of energy in the room knowing that what they did was of no help to close to portals.

His body buzzed with Willow's borrowed power and he felt blood run down his nose, staining his shirt. But he paid no heed to it.

Tara took a deep breath.

"You okay?" Xander asked rubbing her back.

"Yeah, just need to do one more thing."

"What are you going to do?"

Tara smiled a soft smile. "The most simple of spells." She said showing him the palm of her hand where a small weak ball of light started forming. When it was big enough she blew it of her hand and watched it take flight. "There it is."

The small cluster of energy traveled effortlessly through the air, calmly moving about until it reached a dazed Willow, who was just getting up, dancing around her, fluttering in front of her eyes.

Naturally Willow tried to swat it away, only to have it dance around her attacking hands.

Suddenly, the little light divided in half and began a rhythmic dance with its partner.

Willow formed a firey, considerably bigger, ball of her own and was about to extinguish the others, and as her ball touched the others, she watched amazed as it turned green, and divided joining the party.

Seconds passed, with the lightshow diminishing the black haired, redhead's anger.

She'd seen this before somewhere.

All of this felt familiar. Not an ounce of unbalance.

_Tara…_

Willow allowed her eyes to follow the tugging and twirling of the happy balls and followed their trajectory to the object she treasured the most.

"Tara…Tara!" She ran to the smiling blonde collecting her in her arms.

Xander smiled at the girls, feeling relief at Willow's hair returning to her warm natural red colour.

"Hate to spoil the happy moment but, Mark still need to be taken care of," Xander said. "And I think Giles needs your help, Will." He pointed at the sagging man.

Meanwhile Buffy and Faith were beating the crap out of the demons, constantly throwing Mark a body every once in a while, making the man growl and stop whatever he was doing.

Endless minutes went by when again there were just the humans and vampire left in the room.

Giles and Willow were closing up the portals, a task that drained them pretty fast.

Xander was helping Tara help the chanters.

And Buffy and Faith were playing with Mark.

"Ungh! That was me B!" Faith doubled over

"Sorry!"

"'s okay."

Mark was pissed off. He was blocking the attacks with gusto, zapping the slayers enjoying how they twitched.

He grabbed Faith and threw her over his shoulder hard against the wall, and grabbed Buffy by the throat smacking her against the ground.

"Stay out of this!"

He walked to his pedestal and this time he chanted angrily and rapidly with no patience at all, not allowing the slayers to get up again.

Faith somehow got on her knees and spotted a beautiful dagger some feet away from her.

She got up on unsteady feet and reached for it, noticing the weird patterns carved in.

Mark's endless chanting brought forth a series of strong tremors throughout the caves causing the cave to collapse. This caused the dagger to slip away.

Faith dodged the falling rocks, until she reached Mark, tackling him to the ground and wrestling him away from the pedestal.

Once she had him pinned beneath her body, she cocked her fist, bringing it down against his temple as hard as she could, repeating the process and slamming it hard against his solar plexus hearing something crack under her force.

The slayer turned Mark so he was lying on his stomach and pulled at the chain holding the necklace in place, crossing it so it would choke.

She pulled as hard as she could but the chain wouldn't break off nor the vampire seemed any closer to losing his head.

Buffy got up careful of the pelting rocks.

She walked to the place where she had last seen the dagger, finding it underneath a wall of rocks.

The petit slayer took care of it, clearing the way to her shiny goal.

Once she had it, she skipped and rolled away from the rocks to Mark's side, who by now was done chanting and choking Faith on the ground.

Buffy jumped on his back, thrusting the dagger in Mark's heart.

The vampire instantly recoiled in pain, trying to reach the burning dagger.

The slayers watched amazed how Mark's skin started smoking, tears of blood leaving his eyes and a rivulet steadily streaming down his nose.

Faith stood up , grabbed the dagger and cut with it the necklace around the vampire's neck, watching amazed how it cut it as easily as a hot knife cutting through butter.

Buffy took the open window and kicked him hard in his solar plexus sending him crashing against the wall, quickly picking him up by his robes and smashing him again against the hard rock.

Faith took a glance over her shoulder watching how drained out the chanters were.

Xander caught her eyes throwing her a worried look, adverting his eyes to the front, making Faith follow suit and what she saw made her heart stop.

Their worries had been about the small portals throughout the caves, but there had been some sort of fusion of them, forming a raging vortex, with both sucking and spewing demons out.

The brunette swore she saw a freaking dragon on the other side of the portal, almost peeing her pants at the sheer size of it, thanking that it was kilometers away from reaching them.

She swung her sword and stake all around staking, dismembering and beheading all over the place.

The quakes were unbearable, and the pelting of the rocks incessant.

Faith knew the cave would collapse down and it would do it very soon.

"B! Hurry up!" She bellowed.

She concentrated on slaying the demons, leaving Mark just for Buffy.

Buffy gasped when Mark clawed at her thigh almost tearing an artery and kicked him off of her.

She could see he was enraged that they interrupted his plans.

Somewhere, somehow the power within him made his eyes the color of blood with deep as darkness pupils.

They got up circling each other, throwing wild punches that when connecting, cracked something and getting the same treatment in return.

The blonde Slayer knew hand-to-hand combat was not within Mark's abilities but he was stronger than any vampire she had ever faced.

Not quite like Kakistos. Not quite like the Master. But he was something.

_SMACK!_

Definitely something.

Buffy recovered from the blow, sidestepping the incoming attack, elbowing Mark in the back and straight to her knee which she drove with much enthusiasm into his stomach.

A deep rumble of voices invaded the room and as one, robed demons of other kind entered chanting lowly, focused on the vortex.

The brunette slayer thought it familiar and turned around to find the demons Buffy and her had spotted t at the caves by the park.

Somehow, she felt as though the meant no harm to them. But one couldn't never be too careful right?

These big black demons with intricate patterns in both, their bodies and robes, chanted and chanted, making some of the lit objects that had been given life by Mark's meticulous chant lose their light and be mere markings on the walls and cold magical objects.

The blonde ignored them for the time being concentrating on Mark.

Soon she got the upper hand, relentlessly throwing punches his way.

But Mark, having his last card up his sleeve, made the blonde's limbs unresponsive, punching her mercilessly, about to deliver one last blow, he was not surprised when Faith kicked his face so hard, that were it not for the small boost the ritual had given him, he was sure his head would have been separated from his body.

Dazed, he stood on shaky legs trying to get a bearing of his whereabouts.

Faith pinned him to the wall and was surprised when the man started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Buffy asked wiping at her bleeding nose.

"You-" Mark spoke over the pressure of the brunette's arm. "are really wasting your time."

"Really?" Faith slammed him against the wall. "Look around you, buddy, portal is almost gone."

"What have I done to you, for you to intervene with my plans?"

"Uh," Buffy began. "For one you are a vampire and two, you kidnapped little girls and killed some of them. That counts as a very good reason don't you think?"

"I do." Faith said.

"There have been two vampires by your side, faithfully following you like puppies and yet they have never been dusted by your hand as it is meant to be. I doubt they ever will. And regarding the girls, those who were found dead were not killed by my hands but by some lesser fiends who were dealt with."

"Right." Faith said letting go of him.

His handsome face was all bumpy and purple. The man simply sank to the floor like a ragdoll, too exhausted to try anything.

"It is not me who wishes to open her." He said coughing blood. "The door to the underworld."

"The hellmouth?" Buffy asked.

"Whatever you wish to call it. It is something I think foolish."

"Every demon and vampire I've encountered has always wanted to bring hell to this world. That's why you wanted to become immortal, isn't?"

Mark laughed. "That's not me. Those are the ramblings of a crazy priest. A man of faith. Of blind faith. A being wishing to be corporeal, to accompany those of us of flesh along a lonely and dark path. To be the ruler of this hell. To watch flesh decay and hearts bleed with agony." Mark rambled.

"What was the ritual for then?" Faith asked.

"You've said it. Immortality. A friend talked to me about this great dimension. Jewels with the power of immortality. This great plane for those who seek to reach and accomplish high goals, like me. The only monster in me is power."

"Great," Faith muttered. "Now he is getting all sappy."

"I can't help the nature that a bite gave me. Can't help but to find it appealing, for it is necessary for me to live this undead life."

"That's good and all man, but we really need to leave." Faith said picking him up by the collar. "All the ruckus you have caused has this cave falling on our heads." She turned to Buffy. "Wanna do the honors?"

"My pleasure." Buffy punched him in the face to get back at him for her soon to be black eye.

The blonde decided the best approach to kill the vampire was to decapitate him with his shinny dagger, so she readied her arm to deliver the last blow.

And for the umpteenth time that night, she found Faith and herself leaving the ground.

Apparently Mark had not done it himself this time for he soon found the dagger embedded in his chest, and his body being swallowed up by the portal with a surprised expression.

Mark screamed in pain as his body was torn apart little by little by the ruthlessly cracks of energy sprouting from deep within his body converging with the portal's.

"Ouch." The slayers winced.

"I actually have a pretty good idea how that feels." Buffy said.

The blonde squeaked when the portal started sucking her in.

Faith run to her and grabbed her by the waist, moving her away from the vortex.

"Woah! You ain't going anywhere, blondie."

Buffy turned in her arms and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

Enter: The dimples.

"No problem."

They moved away when the rays of energy started blasting through the cave.

After some of the screams were muffled by the closing portal, the slayers turned to the rest of the group watching two demons kneeling by the Scooby chanters' side, placing a hand on their foreheads, replenishing some of their energy and health.

One of the demons grabbed a spinning gem doing something that had it tattooed on his chest, while throwing it other to the portal, watching it shatter into pieces.

"Um, thanks." Willow said getting to her feet.

The demons nodded and walked out of the chamber, with the slayer following only after the portal was safely closed and there were no signs of Mark left.

"C'mon guys," Xander urged them. "We have to get going if we want to get out of here."

The slayers nodded moving through the caves.

"Giles, where are the girls?" Buffy asked.

"They are-" Giles started

"Safe." Replied a deep voice belonging to one of the demons.

The demons rushed them through a series of tunnels and turns, leading them to the girls who felt the relief at seen humans.

"Mr. Giles!" They exclaimed happily.

After a couple of minutes the peculiar group of individuals reached a road fork.

The demons stopped and the leader turned to them, nodding his head to the right.

"There."

He looked at the slayers regarding them silently, finally focusing on Faith the longest, giving her a nod and walking away.

"Um…creepy." One of the girls said.

Xander agreed helping Giles carry Willow, who still was exhausted even though the demons had certainly helped her, the amount of magic and energy she used had totally drained her.

Once they reached the exit to the caves, everybody rushed outside breathing in the refreshing chilly air and admiring the moon.

"I am never, ever, going into a cave." Xander said. "Ever. Mark- errrr.. hear my words."

Buffy laughed leading Faith to a rock so the brunette could sit down.

"I know the feeling."

"What now?" The girls asked.

"We get you home." Faith said.

"I think the cops won't believe the story."

"They'll probably think you kidnapped us or something."

Faith shrugged. "Just make up some story. I dunno, we were out camping and we heard some noise and blah blah blah, we went into the caves and there we found you. The bastard left you there, dehydrated and stuff."

"What about your wounds?" A girl asked.

"Got attacked by a bear."

"That sounds so made up."

"Try telling them the truth then." Faith offered.

"Do you have, like, superpowers?"

The group laughed.

"Kinda."

"Anyway, we should probably go." Buffy said passing Faith's arm over her shoulders. "We'll figure out something along the way."

"C'mon girls. No need to have you walking, when I have a car." Xander offered the teenagers who beamed happily.

The girls got in the car with Xander, Willow and Tara, leaving the Slayers and Giles to get home.

They watched the car drive away and looked at each other seeing how they resembled drunks after a bar fight, with the three of them leaning on each other to walk.

"Giles?" Buffy started.

"Hmm?"

"Next time bring your car."

"Mhm."


	63. Chapter 63

'Sup? Yeah I know, big delay.

Anyway, hope you enjoy it! Dont expect action... there was plenty in the past chapts!

Let them chill out for a bit!

* * *

Chapter 63

After the agitated night's events everybody too tired to think went along with Faith's story, only the slayers were not part of it, deciding it was better for either of them to be left out.

About three hours later the group, minus Giles, Xander and Anya, were all back at the Summers' household, where Spike was still brooding about being left out, who left as soon as Dawn went to sleep.

The slayers laughed as they saw Xander's and Willow's uncomfortable faces as the reporters snapped pictures of them by the hospital, as it was repeated on the local news in Sunnydale.

Luckily none of the scoobies was fatally injured; the only ones that got more than just a few scratches were Faith with her injured thigh and Buffy with some closing claw marks on hers. All agreed they just needed to get some rest.

"You look like crap." Faith told Buffy.

The blonde glared at her turning the tv off.

"It's not me who is going to be limping for the rest of the week."

"At least I don't have a black eye."

"I'll give you a black eye."

Faith laughed and got up.

She turned to Buffy.

"Hey, is it okay if I crash here? I'm wicked tired to walk home."

"Sure, with your leg like that you'll probably attract more than repel demons."

"Then get your butt of the couch."

Buffy shook her head getting up and taking Faith's hand leading her to the stairs.

"My room."

"Damn, can't wait to-"

"Shut up." Buffy smacked her on the head.

"Jus' sayin'."

Buffy rolled her eyes and went to her bathroom to brush her teeth.

They had already showered as soon as they had gotten home, Buffy lending Faith some sweatpants to get changed to.

"Hurry up, I need to take a piss." Faith said from the doorway.

"Such a lady." Buffy mumbled over the froth, spitting it out and rinsing her mouth. She washed her hands and reached in the cabinet for a new tooth brush passing it to Faith. She motioned to the bathroom. "All yours."

Once Faith entered the room, closing the door softly after her and getting in bed, Buffy sleepily turned to her.

"Tonight was… anticlimactic at best." Buffy muttered. "I wanted to kill him." She pouted. "That was my kill."

"I wouldn't exactly call tonight anticlimactic. Well actually…" Faith trailed off thinking about the unsatisfied double H's.

"Mark's death was." Buffy muttered rolling closer to Faith.

"Guess they did that for a reason."

"Yes but still-" Buffy yawned. "It doesn't give them the right to take away my kill."

"Mhmm…" Faith hummed getting comfortable.

"Night."

"Night." Buffy fidgeted, which made Faith wonder, already knowing the answer. "Horny?"

"Faith!"

Sure thing it got her a kick.

"I'm too tired to attack you, but you better sleep with your eyes open blondie. Night."

"Night."

* * *

The sun's rays had been filtering through the slightly closed drapes in Buffy's room for the most part of the morning.

Buffy lazily stretched out in her comfy bed, cracking her neck and back a few times.

She took a deep breath and was about to cover herself with the bed sheets only to feel her feet tangled up in them. She groaned, ducking her head under her pillow and lying it in on the mattress.

Only the mattress seemed oddly hard and cold.

Buffy frowned and opened her eyes noticing that she was lying on the floor.

The slayer scratched her head and looked to her left noticing the bed beside her.

Obviously she had fallen during her sleep. The odd thing was that she didn't even notice.

She sat up and noticed Faith all sprawled in her bed, taking most of the space she was sure she had taken last night.

She spurted when Faith kicked a pillow off the bed and hit her square in the face.

Apparently, that had been her fate as well during the night.

"Hey!" Buffy grabbed the pillow and flung it at the sleeping Faith.

The brunette sprung in bed looking around for the attacker only to fall backwards when her feet tangled in the sheets.

"What the fuck!" She cried out.

"You kicked me off the bed!" Buffy sat in her bed looking down at the fallen slayer. "My bed!"

Faith grunted lying down on the floor. "That why you woke me?"

"Isn't that reason enough?"

"No." And with that Faith simply rolled over, hissing when she rested her weight on her injured thigh. "Fuck."

"Are gonna keep on sleeping?" Buffy asked.

"If you stop bugging me, yes." Faith grumbled out.

"Man, aren't you a grumpy one in the morning..."

"Mhhmghgm."

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"If you gonna keep sleeping then at least come back to bed."

"So you can attack me with a pillow? No thanks."

"I can do that from here." The blonde threw herself against the pillows.

"Whatever."

"Whatever."

After a while Buffy smiled inwardly as Faith got up from the floor wincing slightly, grabbing her pillow and came to lie next to her.

"This doesn't mean anything." The brunette grumbled.

"Right." Buffy said, getting comfortable.

"'m serious."

"You okay?" Buffy asked when Faith wouldn't stay still.

"My thigh, it's itching."

Faith sat up and took off her pants seeing a bloody spot on the gauze.

"There! You made me open a stitch!"

"You must have pulled it out while you kicked me off bed!"

"Whatever! I'm not used to sleeping with someone!"

"You didn't kicked me out of your bed last time."

"You must have been fondling me last night for me to do that. Told ya you were horny."

Buffy gasped offended.

"I did not! And I certainly didn't not have my hand in your down there last time!"

"What..? Whatever. Why are we arguing?" Faith asked tiredly.

"'Cause you both are stupid." A voice answered for them.

Surely enough Dawn was standing crossed arm by the doorsill staring at the gaping slayers.

_How the hell did she sneak in?_

Buffy glared.

Dawn only glared back with a mirthful smile indicating at something with her eyebrows.

Buffy looked down and noticed her hand was resting on Faith's very naked, and slightly purplish, thigh.

She removed her hand as if it burned her and got up.

At loss of words, she resourced to refuting.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Last I checked this was still my home."

"Knock before you enter."

"I did. You just were too busy doing whatever it was you were doing and yelling to each other to notice."

"We weren't- did you want something?"

"Just to let you know that Tara made pancakes for all of us." She said smiling brightly at the wiccan's name.

She turned to leave, throwing a glance over her shoulder at Buffy.

"You'll probably want her to get dressed."

And with that she dashed down the stairs.

* * *

Dawn came down the stairs smirking smugly.

"May I ask what is that all about?" Tara asked her. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." Dawn replied. "Just pointing out the obvious."

Tara smiled shaking her head resuming her pancake making.

"I don't know how you can move." Willow mumbled to Tara from the tabletop. "I can barely think."

Dawn laughed.

"Maybe going to Buffy's room will wake you up."

Willow moved her head towards Dawn. "Why is that?"

Dawn leaned towards her. "Buffy was totally fondling Faith." She whispered.

Willow sat upright in an instant. "OhmyGoddess! What!"

"No I wasn't!" Buffy trudged down the stairs. "Stop lying!"

"Just calling it how I see it."

"Well you need glasses!"

Willow just stared wide eyed at Buffy.

"Will I wasn't!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Cuz-cuz- I'm not! I'm mad kind of blushy. Incensed."

"Hey yo, what's up?" Faith came in draping her arm over Buffy's shoulder's much to the blondes dismay. "No need to deny it, babe. There was fondling."

Buffy slapped away the brunette's arm.

"Faith! Not helping."

Faith chuckled. "Anyway, where did you put my cellphone?"

"I think you left it in the living room, why?"

"I'm heading out."

"Stay, there's plenty." Tara offered.

"You sure? You might regret it."

"I'm sure." Tara reached into the oven and produced to stacks of pancakes. "See?"

Faith's stomach grumbled in response.

Buffy would have laughed at the scene if she weren't so entranced by the stack of pancakes.

Dutifully, the slayers sat at the table and as soon as Tara passed each their stack, they began devouring it.

"wis is soo good." Buffy moaned.

Willow turned to Dawn to ask her something only to have Dawn turned to her with a smile and showing her the camera.

"Already did."

Willow smiled at her, laying her head down.

* * *

"I'm beyond full." Buffy said dropping down on the couch.

"That was wicked good Tar, thanks." Faith said sitting by the weapons chest and going over them, looking like a child. "Just what I needed."

Tara smiled sitting down next to Buffy. Willow and Dawn where upstairs showering.

"Glad you liked it."

"I'm so sore." Buffy massaged her body. "It should be illegal to be this sore."

"Yeah I hear ya."

"So," Buffy started turning to Tara. "You guys…?"

Tara smiled shaking her head. "Nope. Well kinda. As much as we want to, be both agreed we had to take it slow. Will did a lot of magic yesterday so I'm gonna help her to release the pent up energy left in her by doing simple relaxing spells. You know, like floating a pencil and not the whole house kinda of thing."

Buffy nodded. "But there was cuddling right?"

Tara blushed. "Yeah."

Faith snickered looking over her shoulder at them.

"Is that what you call it now?"

Tara blushed and threw her a cushion, surprising Buffy.

"Not your kind of cuddling."

Faith just chuckled.

Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Forgive her. She can't seem to get her mind off the gutter."

"It's all right. I have kinda gotten used to it by now."

"Trust me, you never will. Are you going to move back in?" Buffy asked.

"Mmm… no… I sorta need space. I can't be around Willow all the time, that would just trigger her will to do magic. Is sort of like your slayer connection. And if I'm around her all the time she is gonna try so hard to stop doing magic that, first that's not good because she needs to release it little by little and not ceasing it completely because when she does magic again is going to be big scale, second, I guess then we'll rush into things and I have a feeling that won't be good. I don't know why."

"Yeah but you guys aren't like really in love with each other?" Faith asked. "That wouldn't be rushing things."

"Yes Faith I know but… I just have a funny feeling that if we get together right now... I don't know… it's not anxiety, is more like…dread. As if Willow would feel constrained by me and she would try to balance it all out and… I don't know. I'm babbling…sorry."

The door to the house opened revealing Xander with Anya in tow.

Xander stared warily at Dawn who was just coming down the stairs.

Once he saw Dawn's smirk he gawked.

"You little demon! Don't you dare!"

Dawn laughed and went to the living room turning on the t.v in the local news channel.

Xander dropped his shoulders shaking his head.

"Please, please, please, don't watch that."

"Watch what?" Willow said walking down the stairs.

Her childhood friend simply pointed at the tv, which was being watched by entertained and laughing people.

"That."

Willow groaned and blushed. "I was tired. Beaten and scared. I don't do well public speaking!"

Dawn laughed. "Yeah, we noticed."

"… _As you can see, it seems as though they were shaken up pretty bad by the wild animal attack and the state they found the four teenagers in…_

_It is only obvious they would be, John, after all, it is not every day you find and rescue somebody that is kidnapped only to get attacked by wild animals…"_

Everyone, excepting Willow and Xander, laughed as they showed footage of them answering questions.

"I look fat." Xander complained.

"You are." Anya answered making him self-conscious. "It's probably all the pizza you have eaten since Faith got here."

"Why didn't you tell me so?"

"You are not fat. You are just gaining weight. But you need to lose weight for the wedding." Anya warned him.

Xander and Willow watched themselves horrified as they gaped, babbled and stuttered on camera.

In their defense they were pretty tired!

_Stupid reporter people._

Xander thought.

Once the torture was over with Xander loudly clapped his hands.

"Now that you all enjoyed watching us make fools of ourselves, Faith, Caroline's mom called, she wants us to come over."

"Uh, no." Faith said. "I don't like that. Uncomfortable."

"She really wants us over. I tried to get out of that but she would have none of it."

Faith sighed. "Okay, but we go in, cross some words and we are out. We have business to attend to."

"Deal."

Faith groaned. "There'll be hugging."

"You know you love it." Buffy joked.

* * *

Later that afternoon after being to the Stevenson's house, who were beyond tired of the reporters insensitive harassment, and enduring endless uncomfortable hugs, Faith was hanging out with Buffy and the gang in a park.

"So how does it feel being Mark free?" Xander asked passing the football to Faith. "I for one love it."

"Pretty frustrating." Buffy answered getting some looks. "What? I wanted to slay him. The big demons took him away from him. He was mine!"

Faith snickered. "Ever the romantic."

"I'm serious! I was just about to take his head off and then bam! No more Mark! How selfish is that?" Buffy said angrily plucking grass leaves.

Faith rolled her eyes and threw the football back to Xander.

"Probably we wouldn't have been able to kill him anyway."

"But you saw him! He was helpless! He was too tired to try anything."

"I think Faith's right." Willow said. "I saw they were pinning him there with magic. If you any of you had done that, you would have gone through the same thing he did. Plus, we were exhausted."

"Shouldn't you be celebrating instead?" Dawn asked her sister.

"I am, but… it's kinda the thing yunno? We fight the bad guys, we slay them. No help from others. It makes it kinda… pointless. I mean! If they could have killed him before, why didn't they instead of making us go down there?"

"B, stop the ranting. It happened, be glad, move on."

"I know, I know, I am! I really am! It's just that…" Buffy pouted and gave them all a puppy-eyed look. "…"

Her friends turned their shaking heads away, smiling.

"Nuh uh." They replied in unison.

"What?" She asked turning to Faith.

Faith chuckled. "Nuh uh."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"I'm not buying you ice-cream."

"But! That's not fair!"

Her friends laughed at her undeterred by her pout.

"So not fair." The blonde sulked. "I didn't even want ice-cream anyway."

"Right. Ready X-man?" Faith readied her arm. "Catch!"

The women watched Xander run and try to catch the ball.

They winced when the man tripped over a tricycle, landing in some bushes.

Xander emerged two seconds later with the football held in his left hand.

"Got it!" He got out of there, picking up the fallen tricycle and joining the women. "Got it! Minor bruises, nobody hurt! That's a new one!"

"Nice catch." Faith congratulated him.

Faith knew he actually knew how to throw the ball, and she had seen him catching and it was actually pretty good. The thing was that something outside of him always happened. Like somebody walking right after he threw the ball and getting hit. Xander himself tripping up… stuff like that. So the Slayer simply enjoyed her time with him since she knew Buffy wouldn't be caught dead doing so and the rest of the women could barely catch or throw for that matter. Dawn was pretty decent though.

"Thanks."

"So, G-man, that book of yours getting any good?" Faith asked upon spotting Giles coming their way.

"I'm sorry dear? Oh, yes, yes it is actually pretty interesting."

"Any angry customers after seeing you were closing early for the day?" Buffy asked.

Giles continued reading, taking out his handkerchief. He made a noncommittal sound. "They can wait. I don't think any of us is quite ready to get back to work."

"Wow."

Giles glared at the _children_. "Yes, I get tired sometimes and decide to take a day off."

"I don't know why you insist on losing money!" Anya exclaimed from her spot in Xander's arms. "We have to please the customers!"

"Darling, if my boss gives me a day of, I don't ask why. I simply thank him and go home." Xander said.

"Anya, if you want you can go to the Magic Box and open it for the day, my dear, I don't have any problem with you doing that."

Anya simply glared.

"Join us." Willow patted the spot next to her.

"Faith, dear, how's your leg?" Giles asked once he sat down.

Faith shrugged. "Healing. It should be fine in a couple of days."

"I never did get to see it, is it deep?"

"Mostly superficial, but there's a part that is almost bone deep. They did something that burned my flesh."

"I see." Giles nodded. "Let me check it out at the Magic Box before you go to work tonight."

"Sure."

"Did they use a weapon?"

Faith shook her head. "I'm not sure what they did but I didn't feel anything cutting me. It was as if… it was ripping apart slowly. Magic I guess. Or acid. And one of those misty shits seeped through it. At least that's what I felt."

The group nodded grimacing.

"Oh Fai, did you see the lion?" Buffy asked remembering something.

"The lion?" Everyone inquired.

"Yes! There was a lion."

"Uh, B? I think I would have noticed a lion."

"Right when they started the show. It was, it was glowing."

"Mmm… no, girlfriend. Damn! What did you smoke?"

"Oh shut up! I swear I saw a fricking lion."

"Sure you did."

Dawn twirled a finger in the air near her temple.

"She's not too well in the head."

"Ha ha." Buffy said glaring at her sister. "Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

Dawn rolled her eyes resting her head on Tara's thigh.

"I don't have any homework."

"Right." Buffy drawled.

"Give the kid a break, B."

"I'm not a kid." Dawn reproached.

"Hey, I'm on your side." Faith said.

"Well you better. And I'm not a kid."

"Fine. Don't bite my hand off." Faith sat down between Giles and Buffy, poking the latter's ribs with her foot. "She has your temper. Quit teaching her bad stuff like that."

"Whatever."

Buffy slapped the brunette's foot, sliding the remaining distance towards Faith's functioning left thigh, laying her head down on it.

Giles gave his surrogate daughter a sideway glance, with the corners of his lips lifting up a bit. The rest of the scoobies raised their eyebrows at the blonde who totally missed their stares, by having her eyes closed to shield them from the sun.

Faith was simply too busy staring at a van parked near the park to notice any of that.

* * *

"Faith…Faith!"

Faith awoke to Buffy's hand lightly slapping her cheek.

She turned away her stare from the van to glare at Buffy.

"What is it, B?"

"Gee, nothing. Will was just asking you a question. _Grumpy pants_." Buffy muttered.

"Oh, sorry, spaced out. What's up Red?" Faith shook her leg at Buffy's comment making the blonde glare at her.

"It's okay. I was asking, what happened to you after you guys got separated?"

"Mmm… I was kinda out of it." Faith paused biting her lip. "Uh… I don't know Red, they dragged me to where Mark was and had some of those things hovering over me all the time. That about it."

"I don't get why the demons showed up at the end? I mean, if they could have stopped him before, why wait?" Xander asked.

"Honey, what Mark was doing was a ritual, and interrupting this at the wrong time could bring a catastrophe."

"Yes but we did interrupt it." Buffy said. "Several times in fact."

"Yes but you guys were mostly fighting, I guess. Physical combat against Mark, not the ritual." Anya continued.

"Had you broken or dropped something, that would have directly affected the ritual." Giles said.

The group hummed.

"He talked about a priest." Buffy said. "He was really out it."

"What did he say?"

"Some shit about being corporeal and blind faith."

"I see. Anything else?"

"He said this priest wants to open the hellmouth, at least that's what I got."

"Nothing new there." Giles said. "Do we know if this priest is here?"

"Nope. But I have a feeling he'll let us know as soon as he gets here." Faith answered, staring at the van again, making the gang cock their head at her weary behavior.

"What is it?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing… just… I've seen that van around a lot."

The group turned to analyze said van watching it start up and driving through the streets away from the park.

Buffy shrugged laying down again.

"There are plenty of those around here."

"I know it's just that… dunno… forget it…" Faith squinted. "Forget it…"


	64. Chapter 64

Don't expect much from this chap either but don't worry, there'll be something soon!

Once again thank you readers; thank you r&r's.

* * *

Chapter 64

_[Phone ringing...]_

"Hello?" Buffy answered her cell phone absently strolling down the streets.

_"Pick me up."_

"Faith?"

_"Yeah, B, who else? Come pick me up."_

"Gee, hello to you too. How have you been? I'm fine by the way."

"_Yeah whatever, sorry. I'm not feeling very well. Come pick me up."_

"What is it?"

_"Nothing, my leg has been killing me and the painkillers ain't working shit. At this rate your gonna have to shoot me with a tranq gun to get it to stop"_

Buffy winced, moving with the crow towards the brunette's place of work.

"That bad, huh?"

_"Yeah… how long will it take you to get here? Can feel you nearby."_

Buffy turned her eyes to the sky watching the sun slowly beginning its descent.

"Fifteen minutes top."

_"What are you doing around here anyway?"_

"Checking some stuff out. There was a rune around here carved somewhere, wanted to make sure it was old and not some new baddie."

_"Anything?"_

"Old. Willow gave me a gadget to check out the signature."

_"Mark's?"_

"Yep."

_"How's the other runt doing?"_

"Fine. Moody. Didn't want to go to school today. Can't say I blame her."

_"Yeah me neither."_

"Still she has to go. At least she gets decent grades."

"_Decent? Last I checked…"_

_"_All right." Buffy sighed admitting defeat. "Great grades. Which is more that can be said of me I know, no need to remind me. I do have the excuse of sleepless nights trying to save the world and saving the world." Buffy sighed. "I'm so accomplished."

_"So did Willow. Not mentioning Xander though…"_

"Hey! She's a special case alright? Plus… school is just plain boring. What good use is dissecting a frog? That is just plain cruel for the poor animal. Nobody ever learns a thing and it's gross. I read somewhere that in South America frogs are disappearing. I think it has to be connected to the amount of frogs we Americans dissect for useless learning. Or some frog eating demons."

_"Although I think it has to do with I virus or something , you might have a strange point.."_

"Yeah I know."

"_B, are you fricking ridding a turtle?"_

Buffy frowned. "What? Why would I be doing that?"

_"It's taking you too long." _Faith scolded from the other side of the line.

"Hey, I'm moving at a normal pace. Why are you such a grump?"

_"Cuz its making my teeth hurt. Move at a slayer pace."_

"I don't feel like running. There are a lot of people around. And don't complain that this is your fault." Buffy reproached. "Giles told you, you should take a day or two off."

_"Can't really afford it. And it ain't my fault it started hurting like hell a few hours ago. It hadn't hurt in a while."_

_"_Stop whining that it is all your fault."

"_Whatever."_

"Whatever."

_"Just get here already…"_

Buffy rolled her eyes hanging up.

* * *

"Finally!" Faith called from her spot by the bar.

"Can you even walk?" Buffy asked ignoring her.

"Sort of."

"Cuz it might have escaped you but I have no car."

"I know. Let's just get a cab."

Buffy pulled her up by the arm not too gently, passing it over her shoulders.

"You are paying for it." She grumbled steering the brunette out of the night club.

"Whatever, just get me home."

"Why would you even call me to get there if you can do it by yourself?"

"Cuz I felt you were around, happy?" Faith snapped.

Buffy gritted her teeth.

"I really want to drop you right now and leave you here, you know? Stop being so grumpy, you are getting me grumpy!"

"Sorry…"

* * *

Buffy gave up helping Faith up the stairs to the brunette's apartment, picking her up and carrying her the remaining flights of stairs.

"Wow." Faith laughed wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "Bet we make a hell of a funny picture."

Buffy smiled readjusting her grip.

"Yep. Got your keys?"

Faith nodded digging in her pockets for the object opening the door.

Buffy kicked the door closed once they got passed the doorway immediately heading for stairs to Faith's room.

"No, no, no." Faith started. "Couch."

"Nuh uh. You need some rest."

"I can get some rest in the couch. In my bed I may jump you "

"You can bump your leg with the couch. Better stay on your bed. Plenty of space. More comfort. And knowing you, you don't wouldn't wait for a bed to jump me."

"Oh so sure of yourself aren't you?" Faith purred. "Think you are oh so totally irresistible?"

"Of course I am. Can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

"Hahaha."

"Just accept it Fai."

Saying this Buffy slowly lowered the brunette to the bed.

"Thanks." Faith said feeling awkward.

The only person who had ever carried her that way had been Angel, when she definitely had been at her lowest.

"Do you need anything?" Buffy asked trying to let her nervousness go unnoticed.

"Remember that tranq gun I was talking about earlier? Well…"

"I'm not gonna tranq you." Buffy laughed.

"Well you should. By the sink there's one of those pouches, could you please…?"

"Sure." Buffy said setting off to do just that. She retrieved it and came back to the brunette's side, tying it around her wrist. "There you go. I'm gonna bring you some water."

"Okay."

Buffy came back with two glasses of water, setting one of them down on the nightstand, handing the other to the girl, before sitting next to Faith running a hand through the brunette's locks.

"You okay? You look a little pale." She asked checking Faith's temperature. "Has it been hurting for a long time?"

"Yeah… kinda burns…"

"Did you apply the ointment Giles made for you?"

"Yes. Forgot to take it work though."

Buffy nodded and stood up.

"Bathroom?" She asked, getting a nod from Faith, returning with the ointment in hand. "Let me check it out, take your pants off."

Faith complied gingerly removing the garment with the blonde's help.

Buffy took the bandage off wincing.

"Looks a little worse than yesterday." She ran her fingertips slowly across the damaged skin, inspecting it. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing."

Faith said not too convincingly. The truth was that before leaving for work she decided to move the tv from the living room into her room. Not a very smart thing to do she find out when it slipped slightly from her grip and bumped into her injured thigh.

Buffy, nodding started cleaning the wound giving it a fresh dressing, applying the cool cream on the brunette's thigh.

"Mine is better." She said conversationally. "This stuff really works wonders."

"It does, but your wound is so much smaller than mine."

"That's why you need to listen to what Giles said and wear Tara's pouches."

"I look weird with those…"

Buffy stared at her. "That why you didn't wear them today? Seriously Faith…" She said shaking her head.

Faith sighed, wincing when the ointment started making effect. It wasn't very pleasant at first but then it got considerably better.

"Okay, I'll wear them then. Even though I look like an old hag."

"I don't see how you do."

"Whatever."

Buffy smiled patting Faith's thigh. "All done!"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Buffy got up putting everything away.

Faith took the remote and turned on the tv settling for some weird movie .

When Buffy came back, she turned to her.

"You know? You have gotten pretty good at copping a feeling."

Buffy looked surprised before she did her trademark roll of eyes, walking to the other side of the bed.

"And you have gotten pretty good at letting me get away with it." She said sitting down.

"Meow. No blushing? Think we are making some progress."

Buffy smiled getting comfortable.

"Shut up. Don't make me hit you."

"I have the slight suspicion that whenever you hit me you are actually flirting with me. Damn B, you got some weird way of flirting."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why else do you hit me all the time?"

"You make me do it."

"C'mon. Everything I do, _pow!_ You hit me."

"it's not like that."

"It's a'ight. You are like a little boy crushing on a girl. Hurting me is your way of loving me and telling me you like me." Faith said matter of factly placing a hand over her heart.

Buffy snickered smiling.

"Whatever you say."

"Accept it." Faith turned to her. "You are quite the Neanderthal."

That, of course, got her a physical aggression.

"Ow!" Faith laughed rubbing her arm. "See?"

Buffy laughed along. "You can take it."

"My little blonde Neanderthal." Faith cooed.

"I wouldn't even know why that sounds like a good pet name to you." Buffy said horrified.

"It doesn't. Jus' yanking your chain.""

"Well stop it cuz you are choking me."

"Sounds like a name of a movie, yunno, of those really crappy ones. Like the one that's on…Aren't you going to patrol tonight?" Faith asked noticing the sun about to hide for the night.

Buffy rested her weight on her elbows, letting one leg fall over the top of the bed.

"Why, do you want me to leave?" The blonde asked getting up.

"Oh, no, no. That's not what I meant. Was just asking, that's all."

"Oh." Buffy laid down again. "Spike is covering it. You know how restless and pissed off he was on Saturday cuz he didn't get to go."

"Cool."

"Yep… I am exhausted, those things did a number on me."

"You're telling me…"

A comfortable silence followed, with the girls trying to figure out the plot of the movie.

"It's kinda weird how weird this does not feel, huh?" Faith said after a while.

"Huh? What?"

"Yunno," Faith signaled the two of them. "This. It's not like we did this before or anything back then…"

"Yeah, I know. But that's good right? That it doesn't feel weird."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I like having you back. You know that right?"

"If the fondling sessions are anything to go by… yes." Faith smirked waggling her eyebrows.

"Wishful thinking you perv."

Faith smiled pinching the other girl's cheek gently, getting a half-hearted glare in response.

"You know you love me and my perverted ways."

"That's pushing it too far."

Faith chuckled. "Aw… don't hurt my feelings."

"Then don't read too much into it." Buffy replied without looking at her.

Faith's smile dropped a little bit. "Shouldn't I?" She asked finally, mentally crossing her fingers as she saw Buffy tense. "I know we are… I know we are not _there…_ but-"

"We are _somewhere_ yes." Buffy admitted still not looking at her. "I don't… I don't know if I want it to be."

Faith shuffled moving away from Buffy.

"It's alright B." Faith said noticing the other's girl lack of comfort. "I ain't asking anything from you. And as far as I know, this is the best we ever been… I ain't complaining about _this…_ and I know you ain't either."

Buffy nodded, staring at the tv.

"I'm not."

"Good." Faith felt some of her worries slip away. "Now, how about you get us some ice cream, huh?"

Buffy groaned. "Do I really have to?"

"Hell yes! Last time you were here you devoured my one and only ice-cream pint."

Buffy smiled sheepishly. "Well it tempted me restlessly. I just had to eat it."

Faith took her pillow swinging it at Buffy.

"Yeah whatever lazy ass, go get me some ice-cream!"

"Why should I? You did not buy me any yesterday." Faith just raised her eyebrows. Buffy sighed. "Fine… I'll be back." She got up stretching her back. "You're like a pregnant lady or something." The blonde muttered putting on her boots.

She fully realized Faith's intent behind her words and she totally agreed.

They needed some space after that conversation. If only just some minutes, because apparently they still wanted each other's company.

Buffy descended the stairs heaving off a sigh, lightly closing the door after her.

She never would have expected Faith to bring it up, nor pursue it.

Yes, what she said was the truth. There was obviously something going on. Something Buffy deeply wanted to give a name to but that same something scared her because of her dating record. And with Faith… well they had quite the history… And she liked how things were now.

No need to screw it up but putting it labels right?

She knew they both weren't ready for something serious. And she never thought they –the two of them- would ever be.

Something between them spelled in so many forms complicated.

But then again, relationships where complicated.

But she liked Faith bringing it up. That meant the brunette was interested in her more than just to fool around. Not that they had fooled around but Buffy had an inkling they would.

And soon.

After all, and she had to admit, the battle with Mark had given her some major case of the Double H's. Still she thanked her body hadn't quite recovered from the physical abuse, leaving her limbs in a lethargic state.

She would soon recover her energy though. And Faith's injured thigh definitely gave her some leverage.

The blonde smiled shaking her head at herself.

She had not just thought that.

* * *

Buffy bought the ice-cream immediately going back to Faith's apartment. She had called her sister letting her know of her whereabouts getting some sort of air of implication from her sister which she did her best to ignore.

Damn the kid's perceptiveness.

Yes, she refused to accept any statement that she was just damn to obvious.

Buffy Summers knew how to keep her interest for someone from showing.

_…Yeah right…_

She walked into the brunette's loft, putting one pint away in the freezer and grabbing two spoons, joining Faith, thinking how normal it felt just walking in.

"Don't blame me if I grope you."

Was Faith's greeting.

Buffy smiled. "Okay…"

"Seriously- ice-cream and horniness only have one outcome. And I'm way too horny."

"Well control yourself."

"And there was some interesting show on while you were gone."

"You did not just watch porno while I was out." Buffy made a face.

"I didn't. I'm so horny that even watching that bear scratch his ass against that tree turned me on. At least he was getting that itch scratched."

Buffy made another face.

"That is so not hot. Weird image. Stop being so weird and control yourself."

"Oh I will don't worry. Just don't blame me if my hand wanders around." Faith seeing Buffy's pupils dilate, smiled. "And that's a show you would die to see, right?"

Buffy glared at her settling on _eating _the ice-cream.

"Two can play this game."

"I know that twinkie, that's what makes is so damn hot." Faith dug into the ice cream.

Buffy rolled her eyes.


	65. Chapter 65

Hi guys! Here you go!

* * *

Chapter 65

_THUD! SMACK!_

"Faith you keep dropping your left shoulder." Giles pointed out. "Buffy you are getting ahead of yourself, again. Let's start again."

The slayers moved to opposites sides of the mattress, falling into a defensive position.

"Now, I want you Faith to be the offensive. Buffy, you are purely on the defensive. No attacking, just blocking."

They started circling each other.

Faith faked a jab while she extended her leg to trip Buffy. Buffy deflected the brunette's leg with hers in time blocking the punch coming from her left side. Faith took the opportunity of the blonde's unbalance to punch her in the stomach making her double over.

"Faith!" Buffy wheezed out getting an unrepentant smirk from Faith.

"Buffy, try to keep your balance while deflecting. Faith, stop playing so dirty."

Faith chuckled raising her arms. "She shoulda kept her balance."

"I'll show you balance." Buffy muttered hitting Faith's healing leg lightly making the brunette inch away hissing, tripping her with her foot and a push.

"Buffy." Giles reproached shaking his head. "Please…"

"You are in for a treat blondie." Faith muttered.

_"Giles? Someone needs you on the phone." _Anya called out. "_He sounds boring and stuffy. I'm guessing he's English. Can't really tell, communication is crappy."_

Giles rolled his eyes. "Why do you American's automatically peg us as boring?" He muttered out walking out of the workout room. "Keep sparing." He turned to them pointedly. "Nicely."

"You heard the man," Faith said. "Nicely."

"Oh me? It was you who started."

"It _looked_ dirty but it really wasn't. C'mon you started when you hit my leg like twenty minutes ago."

"That was an accident."

"I don't think punching me right on my injured leg straightforwardly was a mistake B."

"It was, I meant to hit your other leg but you moved."

"Whatever. C'mon princess, let's dance."

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

_THUD!_

"Fuck B!"

"Sorry!"

"That's the third time already! What the fuck!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Buffy went to Faith's side. "Sorry!"

"Jesus B, concentrate!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I-I it just! We got all tangled up, I was trying to free myself! See?I told you we shouldn't spare."

Giles came into the room.

"Alright. Err… Faith are you alright?"

"Why don't you ask Buffy?"

Buffy just looked at him sheepishly.

"Okay then… Now, I want you both to be blind folded and please Buffy, what is going on with you? Try not to hit Faith's leg again."

"I'm sorry I just feel a little off?"

"A little?" Faith retorted.

"What is it dear?" Giles turned to Buffy. "Are you feeling alright? Perhaps you were right, we should stop-"

"No, no." Faith interrupted. "I'm okay. Can take more blows to my leg even, let's just spar."

"Okay then."

Giles blind folded them and instructed to move around the room, feeling each other out.

"Now Faith, I want you to try and predict Buffy's moves _through_ your connection."

"What?" Buffy asked.

"How on earth am I supposed to do that?" Faith peeked.

Giles nodded and sat on the couch. "You seemed to be more attuned to Buffy than she is to you." He explained. "I want you to try to get into a meditative state, open your connection and try to get in Buffy's mind."

"I'm not sure that's su-" Buffy started.

"Now, it won't be mind reading Buffy. It's merely trying to see if you project your moves into your slayer connection and see if Faith can somehow receive and read that."

"Why are you trying such complicated stuff? How about we get back to sparring blind folded." Buffy asked.

"Dear, I am merely trying to see the strength of your connection. This could be of help in battles without the need of communication. If for some reason Faith or you fail to feel something, to feel and distinguish a presence perhaps the other could send what she's feeling over to you. Achieve full synchronicity."

"…okay…" Faith said.

"It's just to see. If it doesn't work then it doesn't and we move on onto something else. Now get ready. Faith, please begin."

"A'ight."

Buffy and Giles watched the younger slayer take deep calculated breaths, relaxing her body.

Buffy chuckled when she felt Faith tugging at the connection.

"It tickles." She explained losing her smile as Giles stared at her.

"Buffy focus. Now, Buffy it's your turn. Try to open the connection more from your side though consciously not letting Faith know of your next move. Partially block her out."

"Uhm… okay, no sense but…"

After two minutes Giles instructed Buffy to move towards Faith offensively, equally ordering Faith to keep her arms by her side even as she sensed a blow thrown her way. She was only to raise and block if she felt through the connection Buffy's move.

"It's not working G-man." Faith complained.

"Give it another try. Picture Buffy. Picture her in front of you-"

"Meow! Now I'm liking this. This your wet dream?"

"Ew! Perv." Buffy smacked her arm lightly.

Giles pinched his nose bridge.

"Girls… please concentrate. As I was saying, picture Buffy just as she is right now. Same clothes, and blind folded. Now using your senses, picture the way she is currently standing and the space she is occupying; recall Buffy's most common moves and how she goes into offensive most of the time. Faith?"

"Yeah I got it."

"Listen to her heartbeat and respiration pattern and foreshadow her next move. Buffy, project your moves. Ready?"

"Yep. No more blocking then?"

"No."

Minutes passed by with Faith trying to read Buffy but it was just not working.

"A'ight. I give up." Faith said taking off the cloth of her eyes.

"Dear, just one more time. You just need to concentrate a little bit harder."

"How do you know I am not?"

"I know you are Faith but," He moved to the side and revealed some crystals that were faintly glowing. "These haven't shone their brightest and that means you need to concentrate more. Let's start with Buffy's image, you got it already, am I correct?"

"Yeah."

"Now, let's exploit your senses in your mind. Pick up the room's scent and the feel of the mattress underneath your feet; how your weight affects it. Pick up Buffy's scent and how it clings to her and the surface she occupies. The current light in the room. How the light touches each surface offering a different shadow. Things like that. Picture and _live _the image in your head alright?"

Faith sighed. "Alright. It's hard though cuz I feel Buffy coming at me."

"Just try it one more time."

Fifteen minutes Giles saw one of the crystals shine brightly and with a whispered 'now' Buffy threw a punch.

Only to have it blocked by Faith.

"It worked?" Buffy asked.

"Fuck me…" Faith whispered taking off her blind fold. "Fuck me…. Fucking fuck me twice!"

Giles smiled, clearing his throat. "Don't lose your focus. Do it again."

* * *

_BAM!_

"That is so not fair Faith! Stop cheating!"

Buffy called from her spot on the floor.

It was the fifth time Faith had her falling on her ass.

"I ain't cheaing girlfriend." She offered her hand to the frowning blonde.

"Yeah right. Now that Giles taught you that neat trick you're using it to your advantage! Well it's not fair cuz I don't know how to."

"You were here when he gave me the instructions. Surely you can do so as well."

"Yeah but he didn't practice with me and instructed me for half an hour."

"Oh don't be such a sore loser! Plus I'm just beginning. And because you are pissed is getting easier for me to pick up what you going to do." Buffy glared at her making the brunette roll her eyes and sigh. "'kay. I'll stop, plus is giving me a headache."

"You better."

"I will. Now where were we?"

"Here!" Buffy said tripping her up. "Now we are sort of even. How d'you like it now?"

"Jeez B." She extended her legs getting back at the blonde. Once the blonde was down she pounced on her pinning her with her body. "Stop being such a sour pants."

Buffy glared at her trying to wiggle away and throw her off her body without injuring her leg.

"Get off me."

"C'mon…" Faith started.

"…."

Faith chuckled and stretched to her full length, lowering her head to the blonde's ear.

"Grumpy pants." She bit down lightly on Buffy's earlobe getting a shudder from the girl. "Chill out."

"Stop playing dirty."

"You know you love it." Faith nuzzled the blonde's neck before kissing her cheek and leaning back. "You still mad?"

"That was you trying to wiggle your way out?"

Faith smiled. "It worked."

"It really didn't."

"Damn it,really?" Faith lowered down again hovering her face just above Buffy's with minimal space between them.

"You must be losing your touch."

"Impossible."

"Aha…" Buffy challenge leaning up. "Impossible huh?"

Faith gave her a small smile. "Completely impossible."

"Kiss me."

"The magic words…"

Faith lowered her face reducing the distance between their mouths to zero.

Buffy sighed closing her eyes, letting Faith kiss her tentatively before they both opened their mouths to let the other explore. She then tangled her right hand in Faith's hair rolling her slightly off her body so the brunette would lie by her side, and caressed the Bostonian's ribcage eliciting a moan from them both. Faith on her part mimicked the blonde's moves, bringing her closer, throwing her leg over Buffy to keep her there, trying to establish some sort of dominance.

Of course Buffy instinctively fought back pinning the younger girl with her body and sliding her hand down to the brunette's ass giving it a squeeze.

"Keep doing that and I won't be able to stop."

"I'm not planning on stopping any time soon." Buffy murmured.

Faith groaned grinding their hips together passionately kissing the blonde who answered with a moan letting herself be pin down again.

Faith broke the kiss so they could both get some air, kissing her way down the blonde's chin to her neck to suck at her pulse, enjoying the blonde's purr and arched back. She startled when Buffy roughly changed their positions and started sucking and biting on her neck and earlobe.

"Fuck B." Faith gasped out when the blonde hit a _very_ sensitive spot.

Buffy smirked biting a little bit harder, enjoying Faith's shudder.

Faith turned them over again and kissed the blonde with fervent passion letting their tongues duel freely, and her hands following the blonde's example; wandering freely.

"_They are in the working room." _Anya's voice rang faintly.

"_Oh alright thanks." _

Dawn.

"Shit." Faith said breaking away.

"What…" Buffy looked at her inquisitively, before hearing steps getting closer and closer to the slightly _ajar_ door.

They both sprung to their feet just in time for Dawn to barge in.

Buffy in her slight confusion and panic threw a punch that totally caught Faith off guard.

"Ouch." Dawn winced. "Hi guys!"

Faith glared at Buffy rubbing at her cheek. Buffy looked at her sheepishly mouthing a 'sorry'.

"'sup squirt?"

"Hi Dawnie, how are you?"

Dawn started at them dubiously, shrugging afterwards.

"Good." She smiled and walked to the slayers giving each a hug, focusing on Faith, checking her reddening cheek. "Are you okay?"

Faith nodded, smirking when she heard some sort of growl coming from Buffy when Dawn cupped her cheek.

"Five by five, babe." She winked at the younger Summer's who blushed slightly in response, smiling at her.

"Forgive her." Dawn said pointing at Buffy. "She's too much of a brute sometimes."

Buffy smacked her in the head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah aha, look who's taking."

"Whatever." Dawn said walking away.

As she reached the door she stared pointedly at her sister, before flipping her hair dramatically over her shoulders.

Faith laughed. "What was that for?"

"What?"

Faith grabbed hold of the punching bag.

"That growl you gave your sister?"

"What growl?"

"Oh don't play dumb." Faith said smiling. "You totally growled."

"Whatever." Buffy said busing herself with the punch bag.

Faith chuckled wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist pulling her away from the object, kissing her cheek.

"You just totally growled at your sister."

"I so totally didn't…" Buffy captured the brunette's lips with her own, turning in Faith's arms. "Totally did not…"

"Did too."


	66. Chapter 66

There ya go, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 66

Somehow, the slayers were back rolling on the mattresses with their shirts ridden up and hands touching whatever they could reach.

_THUD!_

Somehow they found themselves back on their feet pinning each other to the walls.

"Geez they are getting rough in there." Dawn said.

"They are getting it on, that's what they are doing_." _Anya said flipping through a magazine.

Dawn winced. "Ugh! Stop saying things like that!"

"Why? Rough sex is of the best you could ever get, I'm telling you." Anya sighed dreamily. "Slamming into walls. You know, there was this one time with Xande-"

Dawn covered her ears.

"Ugh! Shut up! I don't wanna hear that!"

"Why not? You used to have a crush on him. I thought you would like to know his si-"

"Anya." Giles warned. "That's quite enough."

"Thank you!"

"But Xander is great in bed! He gives me lot of orgasms!"

"Yes, yes I'm sure he does, uh..." Giles frowned shaking his head. "Keep that to yourself."

"I just thought she would like to know that's all." Anya sulked. "I was being selfless. You should congratulate me."

"Yes well that is very nice of you, but next time just don't share."

The ex-demon shrugged. "You might wanna go in there." She pointed to the workout room. "Men like that kind of thing."

Giles was about to take off his glasses when the wiccan's came in.

"Girls, how have you been?"

"We're fine Giles, how about you?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine myself, dear. Tara you look tired, would you like some tea?"

Tara nodded against Dawn's shoulder. "Yes, please."

_THUD!_

Willow turned her head to where the sound came from. "Uh, what was that?"

"Buffy and Faith-"

"Having sex." Anya helpfully replied.

"_Sparring." _Dawn corrected making Anya snicker.

"Sure. Keep telling yourself that."

"Okay- what?" Willow asked.

"They are sparring." Giles supplied.

"Oh. Well that does explain the grunts and slamming. Although sex would-" Willow paused seeing Dawn's face. "not provide does same, uh… So Dawnie, how was your day?"

Dawn glared at her huffing. "HELL!"

* * *

"Ow." Faith hissed.

"Sorry."

"It's a'ight."

More kissing sounds and gasps invaded the room, along with the usual thumping of objects against one of the slayer's body accompanied by a moan or hiss.

_BANG!_

"Ow, ow my back." Buffy cried out.

"Shit sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." The blonde said before kissing Faith again.

Moments later…

_CRACK!_

"Wooah!"

"Fuck!"

The slayers laughed.

"Guess that table wasn't sturdy enough, huh?" Faith said.

"Nope."

They resumed their groping.

_"Guess I'll go check on them." _

Giles voice rang faintly.

Buffy's eyes widened. She pushed Faith slightly away from her neck.

"Faith stop."

"What? Why? No."

"Giles is coming."

"Mghmghm." Faith complained kissing her way up.

"I'm really not liking Giles right now." Buffy murmured against Faith's lips before the brunette broke away.

"Me neither."

Buffy watched the dark haired girl's lips, running her thumb over them.

"You got my lipstick smeared all over."

"Well so do you, blondie."

Giles' approaching steps urged Faith to do something.

_SMACK!_

Buffy shook her head, rubbing her punched cheek.

"What the hell!"

Faith smiled cockily. "Payback is a bitch."

* * *

Buffy left the workout to greet the Wiccan's while Faith stayed back to practice some more with Giles.

"Hey Buff, how are you?"

"Fiiiiine, Will. How about you guys?"

Tara groaned setting down her books, dropping into her chair.

"Exhausted."

Willow caressed the girl's hair sitting next to her.

"So Buffy, what's with the happy face and step?"

The blonde answered taking big gulp of water avoiding Willow's eyes. "A good ol' workout session."

Her redheaded friend seemed to believe her at first but then she saw Dawn's suspicious stare and Buffy pointedly ignoring her.

"Oh. That's… good. Were, were you training with Faith?"

"Yeah, training. She's just finishing something up with Giles. You know, training as we were doing before you got here." Buffy over-informed. "He made us test our connection…training."

"Oh really?" Both wiccan's asked interested. "How so?"

"He wanted to know if we both somehow projected our moves into the bond." The blonde explained.

"How did it go?"

"Turns out we sort of do."

"Oh, wow! That's amazing! How…? Oh, how!" Willow exclaimed happily. "Tell me more about it! What did you guys do?"

Buffy smiled at her friend's excitement.

"Sort of getting into a meditative state for starters. I don't know how it works though, only Faith got to try it and she eventually _read_ my moves. Giles used a crystal to measure how focused and how much energy she was projecting into that focused or something like that."

"That is so cool! I wanna witness it! Perhaps...! Think of the possibilities!"

"Yep. Awesome. Creepy though. Kinda makes me wonder if demons can sort of pick that up as well. Cuz you know there have been some that have really packed a punch."

Willow nodded. "Probably there are some, yes but… I think those are the kind you barely come across with."

"And it should stay that way."

"Amen."

Everyone nodded.

Buffy, feeling observed, turned her eyes to her left catching Anya staring at something in her general direction, with her head cocked to the side. The blonde slayer furrowed her brow staring at her reflection, widening her eyes when she noticed a proud hickey against her skin, turning away from Anya and letting her hair hung loose.

"Is that-"

"So! Will! What's new in the magic world? Learned any new spells?" Buffy blurted out casting a quick glance in Anya's direction.

"_Oh I saw that slayer_."

She heard his friend's fiancé utter.

"_You saw nothing!"_ She whispered.

"_I bet she has one too_." Anya mouthed.

"_Shush!"_

"… it is really interesting how it combines the elements using each in very different and defying ways." Willow continued oblivious to the exchange behind her. "Like using water to generate fire. Turning air so it flows liquefied. Things like that."

Buffy turned to her friend. "Yes! I'm sure it is. It sounds… complicated as everything to do with magic is."

"Yep. Tara is going to help me grasp the elements concept better."

Buffy smiled their way impishly.

"I'm sure."

The wiccans blushed.

"They could say the same thing to you, yunno?" Anya spoke from behind the counter. "_Sparring. _I tell you what, Xander and I will_ spar_ once we get home_._"

Tara smiled at Anya's remark while Willow and Dawn exchanged looks, and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Wicked." Faith told Giles coming from the training room with the man following. "What up witches? How's it hanging?"

"It alright." Willow answered.

"Rafiki." Tara greeted getting inquisitive looks thrown her way and a wink and smirk from Faith.

"B told you about the connection thingy?"

"Yes, she did."

"Wicked, huh?"

"Apparently, their connection extends to much higher planes. I would theorize, being slayers means they come from the same source so the bond is always giving and receiving all the time allowing some sort of projection to the other. Sharing the same essence attunes them to some extent where they begin to twin."

"Two halves of the same coin." Willow added.

"Exactly. Without the other there wouldn't be one."

"Except that that's how the slayer line has worked all the time." Buffy interjected.

"Yes but, without the first slayer…" Giles left it at that. "So the existence of two slayers makes the essences merge because essentially they are one in the same."

"As if the two of us were, what, one?" Faith asked playing with Dawn's hair absently.

"Quite so. It is only speculation really. When Buffy died, the first time," He clarified getting a smile from Buffy, "Kendra was activated. I'm afraid that's where the bond began, not to form because in a way it already was, but to strengthen. Buffy did mention to me she felt connected to her. When Kendra died, and you got activated, I suspect the bond became much stronger. Never had there been two slayers alive, but now Buffy had seen a second slayer in her lifetime, essentially a third slayer alive, sharing the same time.

"This caused your essence to cling to Buffy's as, say, a child would cling to his mother, so from there on, the connection starts to mature, making you Faith, more attuned to it since the slayer in you shares not only the original slayer's strength, but Buffy's and Kendra's as well. It's like a reinforcement. You can read Buffy more easily since, err… you have accepted you calling more readily than Buffy has. But I'm diverging. I guess in my mind this would explain why, though it still remains a mystery, but I'm positive it has to do with the twining of your essences."

"Sounds like a good theory to me." Willow said.

"You two and your theories." Buffy sat down shaking their heads. "Way to successfully fry a slayer's brain."

"I guess that's why there are watchers." Dawn said. "You are to brute to have a working brain."

Buffy smacked her arm and Faith ruffled her hair.

"Watch your mouth." They both said.

"What? Mom taught me to speak only the truth." Dawn defended herself. "I'm merely doing so."

Buffy narrowed her eyes. "Dawn, tell me, who's your guardian now?"

"Mmm… a small petulant blonde." The younger Summers' replied making the rest stifle their chuckles.

Buffy glared some more.

"Well this _small petulant blonde_ will ground you forever."

"Yeah right."

"Don't test me."

"Whatever."

"You know that green flag I gave you when you asked-"

"No, Buffy, no!"

"…me if you could-"

"Please!"

"…go with your friends to Sunnydale's fair where all the cute boys are going to be and have a sleep over at Janice's afterwards?"

"Please, please, please! You are the best sister ever and there's nothing small and petulant about you!"

"…"

"I take back what I said about you having a small malfunctioning brain."

"…"

"Pleeeeease?" Dawn got up hugging her sister tight.

"I'll think about it."

"Bestest! Eveeeer!"

"What's with the pleading?" Xander's said crossing the threshold straight to his fiancé and kissing her hello.

"Dawn being mean and Buffy exerting her power as legal guardian." Anya informed him.

"Ah, good old sibling authority abuse." When Buffy gave him a look her cleared his throat. "Or good exertion of authority."

Dawn wanted to complain and tell him his first statement was the right one about she abstained just in case Buffy was serious about grounding her up, being totally not cool.

"What's this fair you were talking about?" Faith asked.

"The Sunnydale Fair, well they've been planning it since like last year. We did have one before but supposedly this one is going to be like really good so everybody is going." Buffy informed.

"I guess when you say everybody you mean everybody and everything." Faith said.

"Well yeah. It begins at 7 and ends at 7 pm so I guess we won't see many fuglies of the fangy kind walking around. I guess people have learned sunlight is a good thing."

"So that means we're going to have to spread when it's over and look after the cleaning crew."

"Whatever you do, don't embarrass me." Dawn warned her sister.

"Are you automatically assuming that I'm letting you go? Mmm… it does sound to me as if you were."

"Oh Buffy please?" When her sister still wouldn't budge she turned to Faith. "Please, don't let her embarrass me."

Faith chuckled. "I'll keep her away from you."

"Why would you two automatically assume I'm going to embarrass you?"

"You do tend to freak out at the most inappropriate time when it comes to Dawn, Buff." Willow mildly said.

"Well it is not my fault evil has a really bad timing."

"People in my school already think you are a schizo." Dawn muttered.

"Anyway," Faith said helping Dawn out of her seat. "I'm taking this young lady out for lunch."

"Oh," Buffy said. "I thought maybe we… could have lunch? Didn't know the two of you already had plans…"

Faith made a weird face.

"Mmm…sorry, B. Dinner maybe?"

"I'm working the night shift."

"Oh." Faith said. "How about tomorrow then? Some Thai maybe, huh?"

"Sure." Buffy said without much enthusiasm.

"Well, we better get going then. See y'all later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Oh cheer up." Anya said once the Slayer and Key were gone. "It's not as if she's leaving forever. You have it bad."

"Xander, how much do you love Anya?"

"Very much." He said partially stepping in front of his fiancé.

"So I guess you would miss her."

"I'll keep her away from you." Xander hugged Anya close.

Buffy nodded.

"Good, I'm gonna get changed."

* * *

"So where are you taking me?" Dawn asked.

"To my place first so I can get changed and then… surprise, surprise."

"Oooh… is there any ice-cream there?"

"Mmm… maybe."

"Or milkshakes. I love milkshakes."

"You are such a kid."

Dawn huffed. "I was just being cute."

"You are already cute. That like comes with being a Summers."

Dawn smiled. "So, does that mean you thought my mom was cute?"

"Your mother was awesome, let's leave it at that. Otherwise it would sound as if I had a thing for your mother."

"You totally did."

Faith laughed passing her arms over Dawn's shoulders.

"Why are you so creepy?"

"Must have caught it from you."

"Smart ass."

"At least I'm smart…"

Faith stared at Summers before finally pouncing on her.

"Aaaaah!"

* * *

"So," Tara asked entering the workout room after giving the blonde enough time to get dressed. "Are you going to tell me what's with the happy step and the green-eyed look?"

Buffy turned to Tara shaking her head.

"That's just my eye color. Nothing I can do about that."

Tara smiled.

"Your aura tells me otherwise."

"Well then you mustn't believe what that Aura says." Buffy replied slipping into her boots. "She's known to lie you know? Too gossipy and calumny."

"Yes I'm sure that Aura person is if you say so. Now, c'mon, we all are getting some lunch and since Faith's is off with your sister, you better don't stay alone and brood."

"I won't brood."

"You'll sulk and hunger, so come on." Tara wrapped an arm around the slayer. "We are going to Alessandro's again."

Buffy perked up.

"I love Alessandro's."

"Then let's go."

Buffy nodded.

"Tara… you think Dawn likes Faith? Like in the way you and Willow like each other?"

Tara halted.

"What makes you ask that?"

"Well, Dawn had some sort of crush on Faith before, total adoration. I'm talking about a real crush not just admiration but real crushy crush crush."

Tara chuckled. "Didn't you all?"

Buffy opened and closed her mouth.

"Nooo." Buffy dragged the word making Tara laugh. "But that's beside the point. Now, the thing is that with Faith back and Dawn much grown up… I don't know… I guess I just sometimes think…"

"That Faith might like her too?"

"No." Buffy paused shaking her head. "Well… yeah, is just… they always got along so well and watching the two of them interact it's like… Faith's a completely different _happy _person. I don't know. And Faith sometimes looks at Dawn the way Dawnie does, so it makes me, dunno, queasy. "

"I guess your question really is if Faith likes Dawn that way."

Buffy shrugged. " I guess."

Tara smiled.

"Buffy, what if she likes her that way?"

"Y-you think she- she does -"

"No, Buffy. I'm just asking."

"I… have no idea."

"Stop, thinking about that. And if anything, you should ask them, not me."

"Doesn't sound like such a good idea, would only made a fool out of myself."

"Buffy, let's just go get some lunch. And if I'm not mistaken, it was you who had the happy step and not Dawn." Tara said linking their arms together walking out of the workout room. "And it wasn't Dawn's lipstick smeared all over a certain someone."

Buffy groaned blushing hiding her face in Tara's shoulder. "Oh God."

"Atta girl."


	67. Chapter 67

Fast update! I know, what a shock! I had some very yummy virtual cookies.

Loved the 'Hmmm!' comment. Is that 'Hmmm!' good or bad?

Anyway, here you go!

Enjoy!

Thank you r's, r&r'

* * *

Chapter 67

"So," Dawn began lounging on the dark slayer's couch. "What is this connection thing everybody keeps talking about?"

_"Slayer connection you mean?" _Faith asked from her room.

"Yes."

_"Thought you already knew all about it Dawnie."_

"Only what you tell me."

_"Which is pretty much all I know. Why, what do you want to know?"_

"I wanna know if this 'slayer connection' is actually what you are talking about instead of something _else._"

_"Something else?" _Faith was positively confused.

Dawn got comfortable snuggling with a cushion. "You know, before you came back Buffy was a mess. Now you are here and she's tons better."

_"So…?"_

"When you first got here, Buffy was sort of a mess. Angelus popped up then Buffy had to kill Angel. Mom kicked her out, dad totally forgot about us… She comes back and she feels alienated. Then you get here. Attention," By this time Faith was listening intensely, slowly descending the stairs barefooted with her sneakers in her hands. "is what you get from Willow and Xander, and Mom and I, and then Buffy feels even more alienated."

"She thinks I want her life." The slayer sat on the floor, looking out the window. "Kinda wanted it but nor in the way she thought."

"Yes, she was just out of it."

"And your point with all this is…?"

"My point is that, here you are and there you are: the two of you getting along. Sometimes even better than you ever did back then, tons better. And here I am, right? Witnessing all this change from droopy Buffy to almost-her-cheery-self-Buffy to back-to-her-old-self-Buffy and it all comes down to you."

"And…?"

"And then there you are. And I still can't figure out where exactly you stand."

"What do you mean?"

"There's always been this thing between the two of you. You know it, she knows it, everybody knows it. But it has always been that, a thing. And now it's obviously evolving into something." Dawn wrung her hands together. "Then... there's me. "

"Stop." Faith stood up, walking to the kitchen.

"I just want to know, is that so bad?"

"Dawn, I don't even know. Let's just keep it like that."

"Why are you so attuned to me?"

Finally Dawn had voiced her thoughts and Faith didn't know how to answer.

"I don't know."

* * *

Twenty minutes after the tense conversation Dawn and Faith found themselves in Faith's favorite place.

"Let there be ribs and wings for the queens." Edward said serving the slayer and key. "Have a nice meal, ladies."

"Thanks Ed." Faith called before digging in.

"I don't think a queen would be caught dead eating these." Dawn followed her example, moaning when her taste buds exploded in orgasms. "These are _really_ good."

Faith swallowed nodding.

"See? I told you there were out of this world. Family recipe they tell me, generation to generation."

"I'd seen this place before but," Dawn took a bite. "well it's a bar so…"

"Yeah I know. B thought the same."

"Oh, you've brought her here?"

"Yeah, one of those nights she wanted nothing to do with me. The double H's kinda helped me there."

"Eeeew Faith! I don't wanna know what you did to my sister!"

Faith laughed hard.

"You are such a perv Lil'D, was referring to only one of those Hs and it wasn't the one you had in mind. Get your mind out of the gutter, girlfriend."

Dawn smiled. "Look who's talking."

"So D, any boys that make you wanna get all grindy?" Faith waggled her brows.

"Sssh! Perv!" Dawn blushed hotly."What kind of question is that?"

"A normal one."

"I'm only sixteen, yunno?"

"So? I'm not asking you if you have gone all the way. Jus' askin' if somebody gives you the down low tingle."

"Noo. I'm still very innocent in that department."

"Well you better." Faith advised. "With the luck you Summers girls have, you'll probably end up with someone fangy."

"Ugh please, no. That's just Buffy and her weirdness."

Faith snorted. "Read my mind."

"So…" Dawn played with her drink's straw. "Did you ever get a funny feeling around Angel? You know, not slayer related?"

"The Big guy?" Fatih asked raising her brow. "Seriously?"

"Well you two did kiss and all."

"Yeah but it was all an act."

"But Angel is kinda attractive." Dawn added. "Although he does have a big forehead." She said recalling Spike's various insults and names for Angel. "It's like so out there."

"Yes it is." Faith agreed."But still he is a vamp, it's just not my thing. I don't know how you sister had that much control to not slay him."

"She loved him."

"Yeah I know. I guess he has all that dark and broody thing working out for him. He's a nice man really."

"So was Riley."

Faith huffed. "Beefstick? Probably, but not what your sister needed."

"How would you know?"

"Dawn, she's a slayer. Knowing your sister she doesn't want or need to worry about someone else. She needs someone that can take care of themselves. That's why it worked with Angel."

"It sort of did with Riley."

"Yeah but, the guy was too… blah, too plain."

"He was really nice." Dawn argued back biting into a fry. "Uh, w-why did you sleep with him?"

"What's with the questions, Dawn?" Faith asked guardedly.

"I just want to know that's all." Dawn quickly appeased. "Sorry."

Faith shook her head resuming her eating.

"Sorry." She offered after a while.

"No it's okay."

"The past just gets me worked up."

"It's fine. I shouldn't be sticking my nose in your business."

"It's a'ight D, you want answers. I get it. Just keep the questions for other day, okay?" Faith asked gently. "Let's enjoy the rest of the day. Some ice cream later maybe?"

"Sounds alright."

"So, Tara told me about a favorite of yours."

Dawn smiled. "Did you ask her were you could take me? Aw, that's so sweet."

"No I didn't. She just told me to take you to get that huge ass milkshake you like."

Dawn's smile turned a little sad.

"Uh, what is it?" Faith asked upon noticing.

"Nothing."

"You don't want milkshake? I thought you said it was really good. Okay, then, ice-cream?"

"Milkshake is fine. I've been craving some really."

"Then, why the sad face?"

Dawn smiled at Faith, dropping down her stare before looking at her in the eyes.

"You've had it before, yunno?"

Faith said nothing and Dawn resumed her eating.

_Shit…_

* * *

Faith stared at Dawn amazed.

"How can you eat all of that? Do you actually ever get to finish it?" She reached over, taking Dawn's hand and lifting it up. "How does it fit there?"

Dawn laughed still chugging down the milkshake.

"Hey, you are one to talk."

"Yeah but I'm known for my eating habits."

Dawn smiled. "It's not that big."

"Not that big! Dawnie that's huge. And we had a huge ass lunch, how can you have all of that?"

"I guess after having two slayers around I got some of their _eating habits_." Dawn joked. "No but seriously, it's really good." She made a face. "Although I have the slight suspicion I won't be too happy about it afterwards."

Faith nodded over her own milkshake. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I'll keep it in mind. So, when are you having me over for more than a few minutes?"

"Whenever you like. Though I'm not into yunno, girly things, braiding hair, nail polish... That stuff? Big no-no."

Dawn laughed. "Aw… why not?"

Faith shuddered. "Rather fight a pack of werewolves."

"Oh c'mon. But don't worry. Just movie night and you cooking me food."

"Oh really?"

"Yep. Buffy says you have what she lacks in the cooking department. Plus, your PB&J is really good."

"It's just PB&J, what's so good about it? It's no rocket science. Just put all of that in some bread and voila."

"Yeah but I liked yours better than mine."

"Aw that's cuz you adore me." Faith pinched the girl's cheek.

Dawn slapped her hand away.

"I hate that!"

"Oh c'mon you love it. Now, I wanna see you finishing that thing."

"Wanna bet something?" Dawn waggled her brows.

"Don't wanna have you all sulky just because you lost."

"Oh I'll win."

Faith snorted. "Aha, yeah right."

"I'll think later of what you can get me."

"Okay, but if comes out of you the same way it came in… then I win." Dawn made a face. "And if you lose?"

"Whatever you want."

They shook hands.

"It's a deal then. There's no time limit Dawnie , preferably before sundown though, so take it easy."

"Okay, here I go."

* * *

_Groan._

"Mmm… pay up." Dawn mumbled, holding her stomach. "Ouch…"

Faith laughed paying the bill and helping Dawn out of her seat.

"C'mon Lil' monster. Let's get you home."

Dawn leaned on Faith. "If a vampire where to bite me right now, I'm sure I would give him diabetes." She laughed. "A diabetic vamp. Funny."

Faith passed her arm around the girl's shoulders. "At least you would go out with a punch."

Dawn laughed and a small burped escaped her mouth making her blush and the slayer laugh.

"Pig."

"Sorry…" The younger Summers then proceeded to slap Faith's thigh. "Why did you let me eat so much!"

"Hey I told you, you shouldn't eat that much."

Dawn stared at her. "There's a difference between warning and stopping."

"Well you insisted on going through with it."

"I won, didn't I?"

"Sure but you still don't know what you want, so it sounds to me as if you really won in vain."

"I did not, I'll tell you later."

"I'ma put some time limit on that one Dawnie."

"Not fair." Dawn panted. "Slow down. I can't walk."

Faith paused and stared at her. "Hmm… looks to me like you can."

"Nope." Dawn slumped over leaning against a power pole. "Legs don't work."

"Aha…"

"Limbs are unresponsive. Motor function shutdown."

Dawn lamented making Faith shake her head.

"Sounds to me," Faith placed her hand over chin. "I don't know if you get the same impression, you want me to carry you."

"I'm just saying I can't move. And getting a taxi home would be a waste of money cuz we are only a few blocks away, don't you think so?"

Faith chuckled. "You'll just stay there until I give up, won't you?"

"Pretty much."

"The things you make me do." Faith said picking Dawn up. "Big bad Faith carrying a Summers home… what would my evil self say?"

"You've gone soft, Faithy." Dawn answered, tucking her head in the crook of Faith's neck. "Let's rough ya up, girlfriend."

Faith smiled. "Got it down to a peg."

* * *

"Kick it in." Dawn ordered.

"And you call us brutes." Faith pointed out. "Your sister would kick me in and then out if I were to do that. Where are your keys?"

"Told you I couldn't find them."

"Yeah I remember the groping."

Dawn blushed. "It was an accident."

"With you Summers girls it always is."

"Oh shut up."

"It's the Faith charm." Faith gave her a dimpled smile.

"Right. Let's try the back-"

The door opened.

Buffy raised her eyebrows.

"- door. Uh, hi?" Dawn offered frozen from her spot in Faith's arms.

Buffy kept on staring. "Hi."

"'Sup B?" Faith greeted putting Dawn down. "How you doing?"

"H-how long have you been standing there?"

Buffy seemed to think about it before putting her hands in her hips. "Groping?"

Dawn blushed. "Accident."

"Mhm… well, I'll be back at eleven." Buffy grabbed her coat, slipping it on. "Do your homework."

"B, see you on patrol?" Faith asked the departing blonde.

"Maybe."

"Lemme know."

The girls watched Buffy leave.

"Yikes." Came a voice from behind them.

They turned and found Willow and Tara coming from the kitchen.

"Will, Tara!" Dawn hugged them both. "How are you guys?"

"We're fine. I see you ate more than you should have." Tara said, watching Dawn's hands over her stomach.

Willow smiled giving a Tara an impish stare. "Looks like she did."

Dawn opened and closed her mouth, much like her sister would.

"I warned her." Faith said processing the exchange. "She wouldn't listen."

"I won." The younger Summers walked to the living room.

"Betting, huh?" Tara said.

Faith raised her hands. "Don't look at me."

Tara laughed and went back to the kitchen with Faith following.

Dawn dropped down on the couch covering her eyes with her arm. "Ugh… I'm so full. Should have listened to Faith."

"That's what your love for that milkshake brings. Stomachaches."

"Oh but I can't help it. It is so good."

"I know. I'm amazed though, you had lunch and then went to eat one of those things."

"Cravings, cravings."

"You better not be pregnant."

"Trust me I'm not."

"Good." Willow smiled at Dawnie putting on her resolved face as she sat down on the couch next to the teenager. "So… what's that groping thing I heard?"

Dawn groaned.

* * *

Buffy - Buffy, well, Buffy bristled.

_"Told you I couldn't find them."_

_"Yeah I remember the groping."_

_"It was an accident."_

_"With you Summers girls it always is."_

She had been at the kitchen with Willow and Tara when she heard footsteps on the porch followed by that _marvelous_ conversation between her _sister_ and Faith.

"Groping." She spat. "_It's the Faith charm, _my ass." She kicked a can watching it hit a car and leave a dent. "_I don't think she likes her that way Buffy, _she says. Yeah right." She groaned at herself. "God I'm so pathetic. Talking to myself…"

She startled slightly when a man landed in front of her.

"Watch doing talking to yourself, hun?"

"Oh thank God, a distraction."

"You got dat right." And with that the man successfully morphed into a vamp. "Distraction enough for you?"

"Yep." She punched his face.

"Ow! You bitch! Why ain't ya pissin' your pants?"

Buffy snorted. "Seriously?"

He made another go at her but the slayer sidestepped hm. "Who the hell are you?"

"You would think after living in Sunnydale for almost seven years, you would know who I am."

"Well I have no idea who the fuck you are but I'm sure you are a tasty snack."

"I'm the slayer."

The vamp stared at her.

"Good for you."

"Seriously?" Buffy asked.

The vampire shrugged and went to attack her but Buffy put a hand on his chest stopping him. In turn, he placed his hands over her shoulders. Buffy grabbed his arms and caught a glimpse of the time in his wristwatch.

"Shit I'm late."

"We're fighting here and you worried about the ti-"

Vampire turned to dust.

"I really have to go." She shook off all the dust, walking towards the Doublemeat Palace and sighed. "I hate my life."


	68. Chapter 68

There you go guys :D

Please, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 68

_Willow smiled at Dawnie putting on her resolved face as she sat down on the couch next to the teenager. "So… what's that groping thing I heard?"_

_Dawn groaned._

"Getting a little frisky, weren't we?" The wicca joked.

"It was an accident!"

"I'm starting to think this is a house fuuuull of pride."

"Well it is but not of that kind."

"Aha."

"Don't be a creep." Dawn mumbled.

"What's with you Summers girls and Faith?" Willow asked.

"Oh, as if you never got all sigh-y around her."

Willow blushed. "No I didn't."

"Oh yes you did. Even when you were being all jealous and hateful."

"No I wasn't."

"And I quote 'Oh, Faith is stealing Buffy away with her husky voice and her sexy body and that accent!' Ha! Tell me otherwise! Tell me you wouldn't trail off dreamily!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I trailed off angrily!"

"Sure you did."

"Well I was young!"

"I bet Xander wasn't the only one doing all the drooling while watching them spar."

Willow smiled wistfully. "Well they did tend to get all sweaty and-" She stopped smiling and glared at the smiling Dawn. "See what you are doing? Stop putting words in my mouth missy!"

Dawn raised her hands. "I didn't."

"I wasn't the one fondling Faith today." The redhead retorted.

"That was Buffy."

"Well she wasn't the only one." Willow deadpanned.

"Why, you did as well?"

"Smartass. I smell a rat."

"That's probably Amy."

"You are really witty, aren't you?"

Dawn smiled. "I do try my best."

* * *

"Please tell me you had at least something green with all that food." The blonde wiccan said opening the fridge's door.

Faith nodded. "It wasn't a balanced meal but we did have some salad."

"That's good then. So," Tara asked Faith handing Faith a bottle of water. "What's with the hickeys?"

Faith touched her neck.

"Vamp."

"Would that vamp happen to be blonde and carry a stake?"

"Spike? Oh god no."

Tara laughed.

"Did she freak out?"

Faith stopped drinking and craned her neck to the side raising her brows. "Are you seeing _the_ hickeys?"

Tara laughed. "That's what I thought."

Faith jumped on the counter. "It's crazy. Fucking nuts."

"What is?"

"B and I. I mean, not that we are _something_ but there's something, yunno?" Faith clarified. "Never thought this would happen, I mean, I came here to make up for what I did and I imagined myself back at the motel, always the outsider, helping out in whichever way I could, shunned out. But, here I am, in Buffy Summers' fucking kitchen talking to you, and hanging out with her sister. Never crossed my mind I would be doing this."

Tara smiled. "You forgot the making out part."

Faith chuckled. "That's a bonus. Hell, all of this is a freaking huge bonus." She looked down. "I don't even know why I get it. It's not like I deserve it."

Tara smiled again. "I think you deserve it. You were given another chance to make things right and here you are making the most of it."

Faith snorted. "This is like my hundredth chance."

"And you'll get as much as you deserve. And for what is worth? I know you won't need more."

"Why are you so good to me when I treated you like shit back then?"

"Cuz I saw and see past that tough exterior of yours."

"It ain't that tough. It's sexy, that's what it is."

Tara chuckled. "Aside from that,"

"Are you hitting on me blondie?"

"I'm not." Faith made a sad sound. "Seriously now, if Buffy considered you a threat, you wouldn't be here."

"She considered me a treat. I just was persistent."

"You know she's not just giving _you a chance right? She is giving herself a chance."_

"Well , she does tend to see the good side on everybody. But… I don't know how I could trust her judgment when…"

"Spike?"

"Yes."

"He is a good man."

"Just wait till his chip stops working and then you can tell me how much of a good man he is."

"And even then, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt Buffy nor Dawn."

Faith narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't make it healthy." She sighed. "But I can' t complain much, right? After all I'm another murderer just like Spike, except I'm from the human kind. The worst kind. Jus' what's wrong with B? Surrounds herself with a bunch of killers."

Tara placed down her mug of tea. "May I show you something?"

"Sure."Tara gently touched Faith's temple with her left hand and took her hand with the other. "Uhm, okay…"

"Relax."

"Hocus-pocus of some kind?"

"Yeah. Close your eyes."

Faith did as she was told reluctantly. Gradually she felt her temple, heart and hand getting warmer.

"Open them."

Faith did and she gasped.

"What the hell?"

Tara was covered in happy colors.

"What you see now is my Aura."

"How the hell-"

"Now look at your hands." Not surprisingly Faith was in colors as well. She could see all of her colors flowing nicely; ones stronger than others. "See the misty twirly aura that lingers there, the slow moving one? That's guilt. Look at your heart. It is there as well."

"Wow there's a lot of guilt."

"Within that guilt there's pain, and within all of that there's a stronger light. Do you know what that is?"

"Mmm… no."

"That's repentance. And that light shines through out your whole body, and most importantly, in your heart and mind. That, Faith, tells me you are a good person. And if you were a bad person your aura would be murky and unpleasant, not radiant and colorful. But you know what?" Tara pulled away making the aura show slowly dissipate. "I don't need all of that fancy 'hocus-pocus' to see that, and I can assure you Buffy doesn't need it either."

"Why?"

"Because we can see it in your eyes." Tara answered plain and simple. "Faith, you have the most expressive eyes I have ever seen."

Faith fidgeted. "Um, I'm getting uncomfortable over here."

Maclay chuckled. "You are blushing too."

The slayer chucked her the bottle cap. "Shut up."

"Made two slayers blush in a day. I'm good."

"Shut it blondie." The brunette kidnapped a banana and began peeling it. "I didn't know you could see your aura."

"I can't."

"Then, how?"

"By letting you see how I see your aura I sort of lend you that 'power'."

"So whenever you look at yourself you don't see a bunch of colors."

"Nope."

"That would be creepy. Do you see auras all the time? Can you like turn it off or something?"

"I suppose yes, I can turn it off. I don't see them all the time, sometimes they are just out there to see."

"Huh, cool – in a weird wacky way of course."

"Of course."

* * *

Berlin's '_Take My Breath Away' _blasting through the Doublemeat's s loudspeaker system wasn't really improving Buffy's mopey mood. Or anyone's for that matter. Except for her manager who was having a blast lip-synching in her office.

Buffy didn't hate the song. In fact she liked the song but her mood tonight was not up to listening to power ballads.

She sighed happily when the song was over placing her customer's order in, but her mood quickly changed when the next song began.

Yes it was no power ballad but '_I Touch Myself' _wasn't really keeping Faith-related thoughts at bay.

She totally did not touch herself, let's make that clear.

"You like that song, sugar?"

Buffy stopped breathing when the man's breath hit her nose. Yes, he had had an unhealthy dose of JD. She ignored him.

"My girlfriend used to love that song. She would dance it for me."

_Mmm... maybe Faith could dance it for me, while she does-no! Not the best time to be thinking about that Buffy!_

The blonde shook her head to get rid of her thoughts, turning to the man. "Yes, well good for her. That'll be 9,50. Thank you for choosing the Doublemeat Palace."

_[The Divinyls – I Touch Myself ]_

_I want you to love me,  
When I feel down,  
I want you above me_

_"Yep, definitely not helping."_

She could not wait for the night to be over. And the song.

She'll probably have it stuck in her head as well for the rest of the week.

Buffy sighed again. Her night was just getting started.

* * *

Tara and Faith entered the living room.

"I'm heading out." Faith announced.

"I should probably leave as well."

"No," Willow got up. "Stay, w-we can do movie night! With lots of ice cream and healthy doses of pop-corn!"

Tara considered leaving but Dawn's and Willow's puppy-eyed look was really doing a number on her.

"Okay, then." She shook her head. "You two are impossible."

Faith smirked at the exchange. "Anyway, see you guys tomorrow. Is Spike patrolling tonight?"

"I think he is." Willow informed.

"Please don't stake him." Dawn said making the others laugh.

"I won't." Faith promised opening the front door. "Much."

The door closed.

"So," Tara sat next to Dawnie starting to play with the girl's hair. "Groping?"

"Oh not you too!" Dawn groaned covering her face with a cushion.

Willow smiled playfully at them while she browsed for a movie. "She's growing up so fast."

"_Shut up."_

"All with the groping already." Tara added.

"_Ugh! You two are the impossible ones." _Dawn got up hurling the cushion away. "I'm gonna put the popcorn in the microwave and brush my teeth. Call me when it is done."

Willow smiled at Tara sitting down next to her.

"She is more and more like her sister every day, isn't she?"

Tara chuckled. "You have no idea."

"I wonder how many burgers she's burnt today."

"Oh, don't wish her bad luck." Tara reproached.

"I'm not."

* * *

"Oh no, no, no! Nice greasy burger don't burn!" Buffy rescued the slightly burnt burger. "Huh, at least this one is sound and - mostly safe." She said after inspecting it.

"Buffy, watch out for those burgers." Her manager warned. "We don't want any complaints because the recipe suddenly changed."

"Yeah, sorry, it won't happen again."

"That's what you said fifteen minutes ago."

Buffy winced. "It won't happen again."

"You make sure of that. If you ever want to be manager you better make sure of that Buffy." Her manager advised _helpfully._

"Yep, I'll keep it in mind."

She resumed her burger flipping, careful of not burning them.

* * *

Willow laid back on the couch looking sideways at Tara. "You think this is going to get ugly?"

"What will?"

"Dawn and Buffy and the whole Faith mess."

Tara shook her head. "You know? I don't think so. I don't think Dawn's is as strong as Buffy's is. Dawnie just likes having Faith back and pissing off Buffy."

Willow smiled. "Buffy probably thinks Dawn's wants to steel Faith away and run-off with her somewhere."

"That's how her unsecure mind works."

* * *

Buffy shook her head at herself not liking her train of thought.

She had left work an hour ago and was patrolling a remote place so she wouldn't bump into Spike or Faith.

_I'm jealous of my little sister! How pathetic is that?_

Yes, she wasn't handling well that jealousy mini-fit she was having in her head.

But she sighed. Each day, Dawn turned and turned more womanly. Heck, Dawn had more in the breast department than she did at her age! At her age and 6 years later she still has the same size!

And her sister wasn't exactly throwing herself at the brunette slayer but she wasn't all shy or anything for that matter and Faith liked people that went straight to the point.

But maybe Buffy was reading too much into it. Yes, Dawnie seemed to like Faith that way back then but now, perhaps she didn't anymore. Perhaps she held some sort of flame but the bonfire, she didn't think so.

Heck, she was the one holding the bonfire.

She had kissed Faith!

No, correction.

She totally made out with Faith.

A kiss would have to be something more tender and soft and not gropy.

She had totally fondled Faith and Faith had totally fondled her.

She made out with Faith.

She wasn't sure though she could trust herself though, with her luck, probably she had imagined the whole thing or was dreaming.

But no, dreams couldn't be that… detailed or feel that good.

Well they actually could be but, she could keep dreaming, right?

It hadn't quite hit her yet that she kissed the brunette.

She guessed she would have to be freaking out and that would me it sunk in.

But there was no reason why she should freak out. She liked it, she wanted it and had been wanting to kiss Faith for months. Years even if she were honest with herself.

Plus Faith was one hell of a kisser. And if the workout room's state was anything to go by, the brunette was quite passionate.

Buffy shivered.

_And that was just making out… Imagine how the real deal must be…_

_Yeah… I probably shouldn't slay tonight._

Yeah, she was walking funny.

* * *

"I'm home." Buffy called upon arriving. She noticed the wiccans and her sister watching some movie. "Oh, you guys still up?"

"Barely." Dawn mumbled and yawned. "I'm gonna go get some sleep, g'night."

"Good night Dawnie." The others wished.

Buffy turned to the wiccans and smiled. "Well I'm gonna get some sleep as well." She then joked. "Do I trust you two will behave?"

Willow blushed and Tara surprised them by saying,

"More than you would anyway."

Buffy blushed but smiled nonetheless. "You've been spending too much time with Faith, side effects are starting to show. Good night girls. Behave."

Willow kept her eyebrows high up her forehead long after Buffy had gone to bed..

"What?" Tara asked self-conscious.

"Uh, Meow?" Tara laughed making Willow smile. "What was that?"

"Just joking around."

"I kinda liked it." Willow bit her lower lip, inevitably making the blonde's eye to be drawn at it.

"You did?" Tara leaned in.

"Yeah."

Just before they were about to kiss, Tara whispered,

"Just what is in the air tonight?"

Willow chuckled, "Don't know but I'm liking it."

And then they kissed for the first time in months.

Behaving was out of the question.

At least for now.


	69. Chapter 69

There you go!

* * *

Chapter 69

It wasn't that Willow and Tara very being overtly loud with their kisses but it was starting to get on Buffy's nerves.

_Stupid Slayer hearing. It's not as if it comes with and on and off button…_

The slayer turned on bed lying on her stomach covering her head with her pillows.

Ten minutes passed and the Slayer threw the covers off her body blowing out a heavy breath.

"Okay, enough tossing and turning for me. I'm going to patrol." She got up and threw on some pants and a hoodie over her tank top." Which won't help me much down there but… enough to take the edge off anyway. I hope. And lot's and lot's of non-fat yogurts. Yep."

With that said Buffy got into her boots and left through her window not wanting to risk interrupting the wiccans.

Once she reached the ground, she straightened up looking right and left before taking off in the former direction.

She took off languidly towards Restfield cemetery wanting to visit the mansion knowing some vamps must have made it their nest. Hopefully they made it their nests and not just were they left their not-rising-again leftovers. She liked how the mansion always kept not necessarily sparkly clean but no traces of blood, no crime scene.

On her way there, she encountered six vampires that had tried, unsuccessfully of course, to gang up on her. She processed their ages and made a mental note to check records of missing middle aged people or the resurging BBQ forks death. It was weird of vamps in Sunnydale for vamps to turn people older than twenty five years of age, mostly because when they got turned then were still in high school or college so they turn to their peers and end up either killing them or turning them to make some sort of gang. But with Sunnydale High gone and the area around campus mostly secure (after the Initiative's presence vamps stopped making it their hunting grounds) apparently vamps were turning to the middle age population.

Something that made Buffy a little sad considering that at this age this people were likely married and with children.

But not the group she encountered today. They were obviously a group of drunks from which an unlucky vamp had fed and she could only guess one of them took the job upon himself to turn his buddies so they could turn this world upside-down, which totally did not happen.

Arriving at the mansion she did a quick sweep only finding a couple of vampires chilling out. Needless to say, they were dust pretty quick and she found no leftovers which improved her mood a bit.

She patrolled the countless mausoleum constantly entering the ones she heard some scurrying in with her stake held up height.

Leaving one particularly nasty crypt – it would be pretty accurate to say it was Willow's worst nightmare – she took a few steps when she was attacked from all sides by another vamp gang.

She ducked avoiding the first blows, skillfully spinning around and kicking two of her foes down, staking one in mid air and using another as a shield form the others. She dusted four with some effort and started getting worried when six more appeared making it a total of nine against one.

She winced when her injured leg, which was mostly healed in the inside, started itching slightly making her loose her concentration, she huffed and performed a roundhouse kick almost sending a vamp's jaw flying like a boomerang.

Some vamp got a lucky shot and hit her neck making her lightheaded and fall down to her knees. She regained her senses all most too late and rolled away from the ambushing vamps. The slayer got up panting staking two, and got that pull in her stomach telling her she should back the hell off and get the hell out of there.

Unfortunately the vamps were circling her again constantly grabbing and tossing her around like a rag doll.

She cursed that in her haste to leave her house she only brought a stake along.

By the time she had five left, she cringed when they unsheathed knives and daggers. She got lucky and kicked two daggers of a vampire, but wasn't so lucky when a vamp broke her skin on her arm with his nice and shiny dagger. Luckily, it was just a scratch.

She punched, kicked, got punched and kicked, but she kept on going even though she was tired and the last blows to her head had left her drowsy.

From the ground she got up and in the back of her head she felt and approaching potentially fatal blow.

There was nothing she could do about it.

_THUD!_

Again, for the hundredth time it would seem that night, she was tackled down to the floor.

She turned on the floor and found Faith standing over her kicking the hell out of the vamps.

In a matter seconds the vampire were dust.

"You okay?" Faith asked offering her hand to Buffy and pulling her up.

"Yes, thank you."

"You look a lil' battered up luv." Spike said lighting up a smoke, inspecting the area catching sight of some very obvious cheap daggers - if they could be called that -and knives. "They ganged up on you? How many?" He asked concerned checking her over.

"Um, don't know, about tweleve? Fifteen..?"

"And you didn't get the hell out?" Faith asked.

"They were less at the beginning," Buffy rolled her shoulders feeling something pop and crack painfully. "Ow, more just kept coming and coming. Plus it's not as if they were exactly letting me just up and go."

"Told you to let me know if you were going to patrol." Faith grabbed the girl's head in her hands tenderly inspecting her wounds, getting a mixture of a smile and wince from the blonde. "Did they say anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary, 'Gggrrgh! Slayer!' What about you guys?"

"Smaller gang, by the sewers." Spike answered. "Some demons, but that's about it. Some newbies in the cemeteries and near the hospital."

"Near the hospital?" Buffy asked.

Faith nodded. "We're guessing the vamps either came from the morgue, raised too soon or were just there for the easy blood they could get. " She broke away from Buffy and started looking around. "Where's the rest of your gear?"

Buffy smiled sheepishly raising the hand with the stake on it.

"This would be all my gear…?" Faith and Spike raised their eyebrows at her. "What?"

"Oh no, nothing." Faith said.

"Just a stake? Are you bloody insane?" Spike asked. "I told you there were some heavy nests going on around here."

"C'mon, I-I just left home in a hurry and didn't realize I had only taken a stake, that's all." She raised the hem of the hoodie showing them her tank top. "I'm still on my pjs see? Wasn't exactly planning to run into them."

"Cuz that is something that isn't exactly planned." Faith argued. "Next time just either call us or bring more than just your stake."

"I didn't think… you know it's been slow lately after Mark, I just wanted to blow some steam off that's it." Buffy pouted making the other two roll their eyes at her. "I know, I know. I screwed up; I had my head somewhere else. It won't happen again."

"Lucky for you," Faith began. "My slayer radar works and I felt you around, otherwise…"

"Oh don't be so melodramatic." Buffy grabbed Faith's limp arm and passed it over her own shoulders. "I was doing fine."

Spike snickered. "Yeah, right."

Buffy started walking with Faith's arm resting heavily on her shoulder. The dark slayer was still as a rock. The blonde looked behind her and saw Faith had no intention on easing up her arm's weight or following.

Buffy tugged. "C'mon."

Nothing.

"Fai… c'mon, let's go."

No response. No move from either the peroxide vampire or the brunette.

"Guys c'mon."

When it became clear to Buffy that they were just going to stand there all reproachy she sighed hanging her head low.

"Alright, alright. I wasn't fine. They were beating the hell out of me. I was stupid and careless in only bringing a stake and not calling either of you. I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Spike and Faith nodded."That's it?"

Faith turned to Spike. "What do you think?"

"Mmm, I don't know pet, what do you think?"

"I think, Miss Careless here has to buy us some drinks, don't you agree?"

"I agree."

Buffy gasped. "I almost died and now I have to get you guys drinks because I didn't?"

"Add some ribs to that." The Bostonian said.

"What!"

Faith smiled. "Look at it this way. You didn't die and you get to share some drinks with us. Think of it as a celebration."

"Oh, I would, except alcohol and I aren't the best of friends!"

"Your problem not ours." Faith steered Buffy out of the cemetery.

"So not fair." Buffy mumbled.

"You got off easy, luv. I wouldn't complain if I were you."

* * *

"I don't want to be manager." Buffy complained.

She was only having beer but she was slightly buzzed with her third one.

"You are such a lightweight B." Faith shook her head. "I told you I could get you a job at the club. Much better than flipping burgers." Faith took her shot waving to the waiter for one more. "I'm not saying they pay wonders but you'll have fun doing it. How much fun is flipping burgers anyway?"

"Don't even try pet, she won't accept."

"Not fun at all. Unless you start doing some sort of juggling with the spatula and the burgers." At their looks she elaborated. "W-which is something I totally don't do when I'm bored and nobody is looking."

"Sure." Faith said. "So Spike, any word from the underground?"

"Naught. The bands that are up and going are the ones that formed because of the Mark mess, so now that they don't feel the mojo going on they taking it upon themselves."

"But Mark did not recruit." Faith said.

"Not much anyway." Buffy said. "Remember that one band we encountered that was working for Mark?"

"Yeah but remember they said nobody was joining him."

"Some did." Buffy argued back. "But yeah, vampires are dumb opportunists."

"Hey, vampire over here." Spike reproached earning raised eyebrows from the slayers. "Oh no you don't. Hey I plan, take my time and do wonders."

"Yes that's why B is still alive."

Spike rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed but she's proven hard to kill. She dies and pops right up! And we made a deal."

"Yeah but then you came back," Buffy said. "All intent on killing me and whatever and instead you ended up falling pathetically in love with me."

"I was heart-broken! Dru left me for a deer! And I wanted the freaking gem which you took away from me." He drummed his fingers angrily on the table. "So excuse me if I was not in my game! Plus I had Harmony hanging all over me! And with her stupid plans and voice one could get distracted okay? And then the Initiative happened so don't blame me for not killing you and your friends cuz you know bloody well I wanted to!"

Faith and Buffy stared at him impressed.

"Are you done ranting Miss Peroxide?" Faith asked.

"Oh shut it Slayer. You bloody try killing a vampire or a demon with a sodding chip in your head that does not allow you to, how do you fucking think you would feel? Bloody useless I tell you. Fucking pathetic."

"Hey don't start with the water works." Faith teased getting a growl from Spike. "At least they let you kill something. Imagine if they had programmed that shit so you could not kill anything at all. That would suck big time."

"I guess there's a bright side to that." Spike snorted and raised his glass dryly."Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

And the Slayers and vampire clanked their glasses together to that.

Ironic huh?

* * *

Buffy and Faith actually walked Spike to his crypt.

Well, actually, it had been Faith walking Spike to his crypt, while helping him and the other slayer on their way there.

The vampire had been venting about his duster and how he missed it to Faith, making the brunette laugh at his sorry state and how not wearing a coat he just looked like any vamp and totally not melodramatic or cliché. He wasn't handling well.

Spike and Buffy drank just a little too much feeling sorry for themselves.

You would think that after a century or two of drinking you would know how to hold down your alcohol but…

Spike did drink a lot though and he ended up paying the bill which really made Buffy happy because it ended up being a little too high.

In a twist of fate, Faith ended up slipping some bills in just enough to cover for herself. She guessed the other two _blondes _feeling sorry for themselves made her feel sorry for them too. Specially she felt sorry for Spike.

The man had a heart, yunno?

She felt sorry for him enough to pay for what she had.

She was a slayer after all. She was not made to socialize with vamps and have drinks with them.

After Spike was safely stumbling inside his crypt – Faith swore she heard a loud _thump _- they went straight to Revello Drive.

"No, no, no." Buffy slurred. "Take me to your place."

Faith chuckled. "Why?"

Buffy rested her head on Faith shoulder, dragging her legs.

"Willow and Tara are making out. I don't wanna walk in on them."

"You don't? Damn, maybe I do. Don't you ever think of what I want?"

"Perv."

"While I would love to B, I'm guessing nobody knows you went out."

"Mmm… give them a call."

"At this time of night they would freak out."

Buffy stopped walking wrapping her arms around Faith's neck, staring up at her drunkenly.

"Then I'll give them a call in the morning."

Faith smiled dropping a little kiss on Buffy's nose.

"Some other night blondie. I have no aspirin at home and you are gonna have a nasty hangover."

"Mmm." Buffy complained burrowing into Faith. "Not fun."

"Let's get you home."


	70. Chapter 70

There you go.

I might update not soon cuz I have to craft the other chapter up heheh so... bear with me!

Anyway, there ya go!

* * *

Chapter 70

Faith opened the door to Buffy's house with the blonde's keys considering Buffy could barely even see where exactly the keyhole was.

"I was thinking," Buffy began. "When you told me your radar thingy was working, would it be slaydar or slayerdar? Which do you think?"

Faith was about to answer when Willow appeared from the living room.

"With you, that would be gaydar."

Faith chuckled and she heard somewhere behind Willow someone doing so a well.

"Red." She greeted getting a sleepy smile from Willow. "Tar."

"Oh, hi Will. You still up?"

"Actually we feel asleep on the couch. I heard some steps on the porch so I got up to check it out. What are you doing up? We swore you were fast asleep upstairs."

"I-"

"She felt a little adventurous and went patrolling with only just her stake cuz apparently her mind was somewhere else."

"I said I was sorry." Buffy murmured drowsily practically fainting on Faith who wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall. "Woah…"

"I'm gonna take this one up to her room. You guys sleep tight."

"You too, and thanks for walking her home."

"'s no problem."

Willow watched as Faith practically dragged an uncooperative Buffy the short walk to the stairs and then gave up picking Buffy up.

_"Two Summers in a day, I should be given a prize." _Faith muttered carefully walking up the stairs.

Willow turned to her 'friend' who had a sleepy stare on.

"I bet she was faking." Tara yawned sitting up.

"You bet." Willow smiled extending her hand out to her. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

Buffy made a small _whee!_ sound once she realized Faith was carrying her.

"Shh B, you'll wake Dawnie up."

"Oh and _you_ wouldn't want little _Dawnie_ to be disturbed, would you?"

Faith swore there was bitterness in Buffy's tone.

"Okay…what?"

"Mmhmm."

Once they arrived to Buffy's room, Faith put her down on the bed

"Sound and safe." Faith straightened up watching as the blonde kicked her shoes off and got out of her jeans . She shook her head and turned to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Buffy stopped in midway crawl to her pillows. "What? No stay."

"B-"

"You get me drunk the least you could do is stay with me."

"Okay, I did not get you drunk. I did say you should stop."

"Warning and stopping are two different things." Buffy argued back.

_Deja-vu much?_

Faith cocked her head. "Whatever blondie."

"Well you got me drunk so you have to stay and take care of me. It's the least you could do really."

Faith laughed.

"It's not as if I got you pregnant or anything."

"Almost as if. So," Buffy patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

"Your mind works way different than everybody else's, right?"

Buffy snuggled into her pillow. "_Totally."_

Faith shook her head when she heard a slight snore from Buffy. She removed her boots, jeans and shirt and dug in Buffy's closet for a shirt she could sleep in. Once she was dressed, she closed the blinds off, staring at Buffy who had poor Mr. Gordo trapped underneath her body.

The slayer went to the bathroom to get the first aid kit for the blonde cleaning her wounds and bandaging them before she set out to rescue the nice stuffed pig, placing him on the blonde's nightstand before she got on the bed pushing Buffy away who was taking most of the space by lying down diagonally and arms stretched to her sides.

Faith's last thought before she fell asleep was that Buffy was going to have a hell of a hangover and she would undoubtedly be blamed for it.

* * *

Buffy groaned as soon as she woke up. She grabbed her head feeling as if Xander's construction site were taking place in her head with all the drilling and loud hammering.

"Aghh…my head."

She rolled around in bet until she found that it wasn't such a good idea since her stomach was about to come out of her throat.

The slayer got up gingerly, barely opening her eyes and making her way to the bathroom.

There she washed her face feeling the cold water calm her headache and making the nausea go away.

With trepidation she opened her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror instantly groaning at the sight that greeted her.

She noticed she had her face and hands clean and bandaged which made her cock her head.

_I don't remember doing that…_

Happy with her stomach staying were it was supposed to stay, she went down the stairs greeting with a grunt her sister and the wiccans, filling a glass with water gulping it down in seconds before getting another one.

"How are you feeling?" Tara asked handing her some pills.

Buffy grunted in response, taking the offered pills. She sat down holding her head in her hands and it was then that she realized something. "Uh, where's Faith? She wasn't there when I woke up."

"Why would she?" Dawn asked. "Last I saw her she was going to patrol and you were off to the Doublemeat."

"No but I went patrolling last night after you went to bed and then Faith, Spike and I had some drinks and Faith brought me here and stayed with me. Willow saw her."

Willow exchanged looks with Tara. "Um, Buffy? Y-you kinda walked home alone. Y-you couldn't open the door so I opened it for you."

Buffy stopped hiding her face in her hands. "What? No, no, Faith walked me home."

"Buffy, you were alone." Tara spoke.

"No, no. I-I remember Faith walking me here. She stayed in my room."

"How much did you drink?" Dawn asked amused. "Wishful thinking much?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Dawn smiled a little uneasy. "Just kidding."

"I swear to God Faith walked me here." The slayer buried her face in her arms again. "She carried me to my room, I swear."

Finally they took pity on her.

Dawn smiled to her sister. "Relax, she's asleep in my room."

"Oh," Then Buffy made a face. "W-why would she be asleep in your room?"

"She-"

"In your bed? Is she actually asleep in your bed?"

"Well yeah, sh-"

"Why would she be asleep in _your_ bed?"

Dawn groaned. "You are impossible you know? Faith got up to use the bathroom and the she bumped into me and when she realized I was already up, she asked me if she could sleep in my room cuz you kept kicking her off the bed."

"Oh, I see."

"So, can you eat anything or…?" Tara asked.

"Mmm… I don't know if my stomach can handle it, but I'm hungry."

"When are you not…" Dawn mumbled.

"Mmghmm."

* * *

When Faith came down to the kitchen, Willow almost had a stroke. She had been sipping a little bit of tea when the view of the brunette, who showed up wearing only a white shirt – no bra - and panties , sent her into a coughing fit.

"Wassup?" The Bostonian greeted.

"Uhm, h-hi F-faith, uh…." Willow stuttered and then raised her eyebrow _that way_. "You look good."

Faith raised her eyebrow as well. "Well thank you Red."

Tara turned to her ex, lightly slapping her thigh under the table which made Willow conscious of her actions bringing a blush to her cheeks.

"I-I mean! You look good a-as in y-you don't look like Buffy."

"Hey!" The blonde cried dignified.

"I didn't mean it like that! I meant Faith doesn't have her face covered with bruises, so yeah she looks good. Not in the 'I'm-totally-ogling-her-kind-of-Buffy-way'." Willow winced. "I did not mean that! I-It just came out! Ah!" She cowered behind Tara when Buffy gave her a slayer look. You know, the kind that makes you feel you are going to be eaten by a pack of hungry werewolves? "You're supposed to stop my babbling."

"I like your babbling."

"Not in a life or death situation like this, you shouldn't."

Faith chuckled and sat down next to Dawn ruffling her hair. "Toons?"

"It's a date." Dawn said just to get on her sister's nerves.

Which totally did.

Tara placed a warm stash of pancakes in front of each of the slayers.

Faith smiled at her gratefully. "You are an angel."

The slayers happily ate their breakfast, adding grunts to the conversation.

Buffy stopped eating, cocking her head remembering something. "I just got the gaydar thing! Willow!"

Yep, Willow was long gone, hiding upstairs.

* * *

Buffy threw herself on the couch, covering her face with her arms.

"Why do the two of you always embarrass me in front of Faith?"

The dark slayer had left after breakfast, running to her place to get changed because she had the morning and afternoon shift.

And the women at the kitchen had not stared at all nor drooled at the sight of Faith's perfect, firm butt cheeks and hips sensually moving from side to side while the brunette retired to Buffy's room to retrieve her own clothes. Or how her perfect tanned thighs flexed whenever she took a step.

No, they all had not sighed nor cocked their heads to the side as they watched the brunette depart. And they had not definitely watched her walk as in slow motion and hair bounce and move with the wind that was not flowing through the house.

Nope. That definitely had not happened.

There had been no angels singing really.

Nor had Buffy gone all terminator on them when she realized all those sighs were not just hers and that all the activity in the kitchen that had stopped to witness the beauty that was Faith had not only been hers. No, the blonde did not see red whatsoever nor did she feel any kind, not even the slightest blip of jealousy in her radar.

There had not been a single trace of a tingle down there.

That just didn't happen.

But that was then and now they had all settled in the living room.

Dawn sat on the floor watching t.v, Willow and Tara took over the armchair.

"Don't worry," Dawn said. "Faith already knows how weird you are. We are only just confirming her case."

Cushion to the Key's head; mission successful.

"I'll do the same thing to you with your friends." Buffy warned.

"You don't even have to try. Most of the time you do just fine without trying."

Buffy nudged Dawn with her foot. "I seem to recall something about a fair – does it ring a bell?"

"You slayers and your threats…"

"So, Buff," Willow said. "Faith, Spike and you out last night? Weird combination don't you think?"

Buffy grunted. "Tell me about it."

"So how did you end up in that deplorable state you are in?" Her sister asked.

"Ha ha, very funny. Aren't you bragging all the time about how smart you are? Do the math."

"Why did you drink yourself stupider?"

"You are really earning that ass kicking I'm going to be giving you later. Working for it hard, congratulations Dawn. Glad to see you working so hard for what you want." She nudged her sister again in the ribs. "Proud of you."

Dawn laughed. "I was just kidding. Anyway, you never drink, cuz you know, you could turn all cave woman on us."

"I just had a sip more than I could handle. You should have seen Spike."

"See the kind of role models I have?" Dawn asked the wiccans.

"Hey it's not as if this is a daily occurrence." Buffy argued.

"Lucky for you sweetie," Tara began. "You got us."

"Oh you shush," Buffy said. "I'm a good a role model as any, with - you know, the rarely seen glitches. And the hocus-pocus thingy? Could really be taken the wrong way."

"Rarely seen, she says." Dawn muttered jokingly.

"On Saturday someone's going to stay home alone in here while we all are out having a blast in a certain upcoming fair. All alone… what a sad scenario, don't you guys think? _Deplorable_ really."

Dawn crossed her arms over her chest. "You are so grouchy."

"Big Foot."

"Short stuff."

Buffy glared at her sister who glared back at her.

The blonde then broke the glaring match and turned to Tara.

"Oh, hey you stayed the night over."

The others laughed.

"Well, duh." Dawn said.

"Sorry, I'm a little slow today." Buffy offered.

Dawn snickered. "Just today?"

"Shut up."

* * *

"How many did you say there were?" Giles asked rubbing his chin.

"They kept coming in waves of three or four, sometimes six or five, so I'd say… about… twenty something?" Buffy offered.

"Dear Lord."

"Twenty something?" Faith asked. "You said about twelve to fifteen, never said anything about twenty something."

"Well, I did the math just today."

"Really?" Faith did not believe her. "I don't know just how you go from twelve to twenty something."

"Easy you just add up vamp after vamp and you get twenty..." Buffy joked getting glares from everybody. "No? Okay…"

"Between Spike and I we dusted about six right there." Faith informed Giles.

"Buffy… bring more than a stake next time."

"I know, I know. Negligence, Buffy, negligence. It won't happy again."

"The biggest gang Spike and I took on did have about twelve vamps." Faith ignored the blonde crossing her arms over her chest, leaning on the shop's counter.

"And how many of these bands did you encounter?"

"About three."

"Hmm… Well, that's quite a number. "

"I guess they thought we would be all about chilling out after the Mark thing. That's why the left their nests." Faith said. "While I would love to… that's just not happening."

"You are right." Giles said. "Supposing you put your guard down, it would be a nice time to attack."

"And I haven't seen any weird deaths lately in the newspapers." Buffy supplied. "So I'm guessing today last night's vestiges will be covered by the press. We took out a significant amount, so the obituary section will be free of any weird deaths."

"Spike said they looked disorganized. I know they were in bands and such but I kinda got the same impression." Faith said. "Like they had nothing to do better to do, so they just roamed the streets."

"Valid assessment." Giles said. "He would know." He clapped his hands getting up from his chair. "How about some we do some sparring?"

"I'm your girl." Faith said walking towards the backroom.

"Excellent." Giles smiled.


	71. Chapter 71

Hi guys! 'm feeling the love around here! Loving all of your reviews!

Anyway, I hope I sate something with this.

Enjoy.

Oh, would somebody be interested in making a banner for this story? I don't why hahaha I just want one and don't know how to make one, anyway, there you go!

* * *

Chapter 71

"Yes you were. Hand me the arugula please."

Buffy looked around Faith's kitchen looking for the leaf.

"It is this green thing right?" She asked the brunette, who nodded in response. "And I totally wasn't checking you out."

Faith chuckled. "I don't see what the problem is admitting you were."

"The problem is that I wasn't – and that smells really good." Buffy leaned over Faith's shoulder as the brunette finished grilling the chicken breasts.

"Personal space violation." Faith threw over her shoulder.

Buffy backed away. "Sorry, that just smells way too good. Can I eat it now?"

"Wait a sec B. Lemme just finish the salad and you can have _some_."

"Have some? Oh but I thought you were also cooking for me."

"Only if you admitted you were checking me out, but since it seems you are so intent on denying it…"

"Fine I'll pet your pride-"

"That's not the only I thing I want you petting."

"F-faith!" Buffy reproached scandalized.

"Relax B," The brunette laughed at her throwing her a cherry tomato that bounced off the blonde's forehead. "Why are you whispering anyway? It's just the two of us. So, you can do all the heavy petting you want."

"You are-"

"Sexy, I know. No need to hit on me all the time."

"I'm might hit you."

"Jeez, I can never say a thing without you waving that fist of yours in my face."

"I'm not like that." Buffy helped Faith take their plates and food to the living room.

"Oh really? How about this, 'Hey B, you're old,' _Smack! _'Get that stick out of your ass!' _Smack! '_You are such a perv Faith' _Smack! '_Hey B, have a nice day!' _Smack!"_

Buffy laughed. "Oh c'mon, that last one is so not true." She stared at the other slayer pointedly. "And I'm not old."

"Face it, you're like Bamm-Bamm."

"You're comparing me to a small and abnormally strong boy?"

"Now that I think about it…" Faith paused sitting down. "I see the resemblance."

Buffy gasped offended. "How dare you?"

"Why do you think I call you B? You thought _B_ was for Buffy?"

Buffy huffed sitting next to the brunette.

"Want me to go all Bamm-Bamm on you?"

Faith smirked. "Now we're talking. Do you think he ever went all 'Bamm-Bamm' on Peebles?"

"Ugh!" Buffy gaped, hitting Faith. "Perv!"

"You know you are dying to."

"Thanks to you I can't watch the Flinstones again without thinking poor Peebles was molested by him! Thank you very much!" She hit the brunette again, "They are babies! You're so disturbing!"

The Bostonian dug happily into her food. "Yet you love hanging out with me."

"Apparently I'm a weirdo magnet." The blonde followed Faith's example

"And I'm one for losers."

Buffy stopped eating. "Low blow."

"You started it."

"I sooo didn't. And if I weren't so mad at you, I would compliment you for the food."

Faith laughed, reaching behind the couch revealing an apron, which she rapidly wrapped around her waist.

"'Kiss the cook' B."

"I'm still mad at you. And I can't believe you own that thing. Aw, let's take a picture of you in that thing!"

"No pictures." Faith sat down again. "And you got it for me, remember?"

"Actually, Tara might have suggested I get you one, so, it wasn't just my doing. And you totally love it."

"It's better than that pink monstrosity you got me."

"You loved it."

"Yeah, specially cuz it had that rabid clawing cat on it."

Buffy laughed almost choking on her food. "That's Hello Kitty, and she's not a rabid cat."

"Whatever, it looked like that to me. All mean looking with that manicured paw. What kind of psycho thinks that's adorable?"

"Pleeeeease! You should let me take a picture of you on that one! I won't hit you for - like an hour."

"I love your bargaining skills."

"Oh c'mon, Fai!"

"Nuh, uh."

They ate the rest of the meal watching a horror movie.

"You are really mean ,you know that?" Buffy said getting comfortable in the couch.

"There's no way in hell you're gonna get me to wear that apron."

"Even if I withheld sex for a week?"

Faith laughed. "We're not even having sex. And you wouldn't last that long."

"I so would."

Faith laughed again, before she pounced on Buffy, pushing her further down.

"We," The brunette got acquainted with the blonde's earlobe. "Both know," She purred, "You wouldn't."

Buffy gulped hard. "S-so not t-true."

* * *

Buffy glared at Faith's retreating back trying hard not to stare too much at her ass. After pouncing on her, the brunette had practically made love to Buffy's earlobe and neck which had the blonde almost coming, only to leave her there panting and wanting for more because she had to get to work.

She didn't like responsible Faith anymore.

The blonde laid there on the couch for a few minutes regaining her breath and righting her ruffled shirt which she noticed was missing some buttons.

"Great," She grumbled under her breath.

And as she was washing her hands she noticed how her neck was happily bearing strong evidence of Faith's mouth assault on it. And if her nether regions were anything to go by, there had been some collateral damage as well.

Needless to say, since they had first kissed two days before, they could barely keep their hands to themselves, which made Buffy wonder how could Faith still hold back! Yes, the brunette was right. They hadn't even had sex and Buffy had an inkling that holding off sex after she had had a taste of it would be near to impossible.

And boy how she wanted a taste of it.

"God I'm such a horn dog." She looked down at her crotch. "Good thing I'm not a guy."

Yes, there were not even having yet and their make out sessions had Buffy promising the world to Faith.

The blonde sighed, splashing her face with cold water before she left Faith's apartment.

* * *

Dawn met her sister by the threshold once the blonde got back from work.

"Wow," Dawn peeled a banana. "Who kicked your puppy?"

"Mmmgghmmm." The blonde grunted throwing her keys and coat somewhere in the living room.

"Who kick puppy?"

"Just about everybody," Buffy walked to the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"I'm tired, hungry and hor-" She caught herself on time. "-rrified at t-the vampiric rrr-roach I saw today."

"Ew, what?"

"It was out for blood."

"Please don't tell me you saw it at the Doublemeat."

"Nope, somewhere near someplace."

"Aha. Anyway, can I go to Janice's?"

"Yeah, be back before sunset."

"It's almost five Buffy."

"Oh, right. I'll pick you up later."

"Cool!" Dawn grabbed her sweater and purse, kissing her sister goodbye. "Have fun! Oh and a Willow called, she's going out with Tara so you have the place to yourself! No wild parties!"

Dawn waved goodbye to her grumbling sister.

"Great - just when Faith has to work all day…"

* * *

Willow twitched for the hundredth time that day. She had successfully avoided being caught levitating things in class. Well, except for Jackson who saw the desk next to him suspended in the air for a few seconds, but Willow didn't care much since the boy was always high on hallucinogens.

The truth is that ever since she had sucked the magic from those books she could barely go without releasing that energy a few times a day.

She had felt so powerful down in the caves.

When Mark cast that horrible spell on her and she got to – to make that version of Mark suffer, she felt the power in her every cell bursting freely. Even though what she had seen shook her to the core, that moment she got her strength back, that moment she released all of that had been… freeing. Unbelievably overpowering.

She had promised her friends she would not use magic as much and she had kept her promise to some extent, but after Mark, she could barely contain herself so she went back to using magic in her daily routine.

A few days back while walking downtown, there had been a pull coming from one of the town's shady zones. There had been something that called to Willow, but a call from Tara distracted the redhead enough to forget about it.

But now, as she was waiting for class to be over, she swore she felt that pull again, which had her a little freaked out since it could easily be the hellmouth's doing and that was a big no-no.

The Wicca gathered her notebooks and heavy books when the class was officially over walking to Tara's dorm room occasionally moving things small things around causing frustration all over the place.

Yes, UC Sunnydale's student and staff body officially believed in elves now.

"Will!"

Willow turned around. "Tara, hey! I was just coming to get you."

"I needed to use the restroom," Tara informed her opening her room's door. "Come in, you can leave your stuff in the desk."

"Thanks. I called Dawnie already she said she was waiting for Buffy to get home to leave to Janice's."

"Good, Buffy should be there in half an hour." Tara smiled. "So, how about we order some Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Say, how about you take me out somewhere?" Buffy asked Faith.

The brunette chuckled indicating with her arms the cemetery. "We are out somewhere."

"You are just like Angel." Buffy grumbled. "Okay then, how about I take you out somewhere else where there's living people?"

Faith gave Buffy a funny look. "Are you asking me out?"

"I'm merely suggesting a change of scenery where the two of us hang out and there's nothing demony related."

"So, in other words, you're asking me out."

"Scenario change it's my statement and stand proudly by it."

"Like…?"

"Movies? Dinner at a French restaurant? Sushi?"

"You are totally asking me out on a date."

Buffy sighed. "I just wanna go out with you."

Faith smirked. "You are sooo into me. One kiss and you wanna marry me already. I'm too good for my own good."

"Nobody is talking marriage. And it wasn't just a kiss. In fact, several sets of kisses were delivered." Buffy stated matter of factly. "And stop gloating - it doesn't go well with your complexion."

"I'm just stating the facts."

"So, is that a yes or no? Oh, let's go to the Italian place!"

"B, are you pregnant?"

"What? No, why?"

"You've been having so many weird cravings lately that…"

"Well, that's a big no. Unless, you can get girls pregnant just by kissing them, which by the way, I hope you really can't. That would be weird. Can you?"

"It wouldn't surprise me if that were a talent of mine. That's how good I am."

"You really love yourself, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"I'm serious, tomorrow at 9 p.m I'll be hungry."

"You are hungry all the day long."

"Tomorrow I'll be starving and either you take me to Alessandro's or I drag you there."

Faith chuckled. "You are not going to give up, are you?"

"Say, some lasagna?"

The brunette shook her head. "Thought so."

"Starved. Growling stomach, hungry looking Buffy, you don't want that do you? It's not a pretty sight."

Faith smiled. "I don't know B. I don't do dates."

Buffy stopped walking taking Faith's hand into hers. "It's not a date. It's you making me company while I have a Garfield episode, enjoying Alessandro's out-of-this-world lasagna." She tugged before letting go. "You don't wanna miss that." She continued walking. "Plus I don't know what the problem is. You always take me out somewhere. Now I want to take you out somewhere, that's the only difference."

"No. The difference is that before we had not kissed. That makes it different B."

Buffy stopped, catching up.

"Oh my God. You are freaking out."

Faith huffed walking a little faster. "I'm not."

"I thought I would be the one freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out."

"You totally are."

"B, drop it, a'ight?"

"Okay. You're not freaking out, just moody."

"…"

"I like you better when you are being all bawdy."

"Should I get started?" Faith offered smiling.

"Now that I think about it…" Buffy began. "Please don't."

"I guess that's a 'yes'."

"You suck."

Faith slung her arm over Buffy's shoulders more at ease now. "You know you love me."

* * *

"… So she doesn't want to go out with me, but what she doesn't know yet is that she is going to be going out with me whether she wants to or not." Buffy finished putting away the groceries before she turned to look at Tara.

Tara shook her head.

"What?" The blonde asked. "I'm not forcing her. I want her to go out as in accompany me somewhere. I'm not forcing her into anything."

"From what Faith tells me a-and w-what you guys told me… she doesn't do dates."

"That is what she said! But I'm not asking her on a date."

Tara smirked. "You kinda are."

"Okay, I am, but… is it so bad? I mean, if you think about it, she has taken me out on a date before. Several times before."

"Except you guys never called them dates. "

Buffy grabbed an apple before sitting down. "But, they kinda were, right?"

"In a way."

"So, what's so wrong about _accompanying _me somewhere?"

"Nothing. Just think that for Faith relationships lasted a night stand and just for sex, she probably doesn't want a relationship."

"Yes, I get that. I don't wanna complicate things by getting into a relationship, she doesn't get that. I'm not asking for a relationship, I mean you know how my love life has gone to hell, and this is Faith, I know. I just want to hangout."

"Have you told her that?"

"Kinda? I mean, yeah but, maybe she thinks I'm saying that so she doesn't freak out when I really mean the opposite. Why are women so complicated?"

Tara smiled. "I am one and I still don't get it."

"So, moving to happier stuff, how are things with Willow?"

"It's going." Tara smiled shyly again. "I'm helping her again with channeling her energy."

"How's that going?"

Tara sighed. "It's not enough."

"Yikes."

"Yeah… I've been talking to Giles about that. He thinks the Coven can properly teach Willow to know her power and restrain it."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

"I haven't found the proper time to."

"I get it; you guys are working things out. If you want, I can plant the idea."

"Thanks but, no offense, Willow would know that idea does not come from you."

"Ouch."

"I did apologize." Tara smiled getting up. "I don't think canned food goes in the fridge, Buffy."

Buffy groaned. "You waited all this time to point that out?"

"You did never give me the chance to."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Sunnydale's Fair was a success. Children ran happily from place to place, women and men of all ages were enjoying the sunny day with their families and friends.

Buffy stormed out of somewhere looking pretty pissed off.

"Haaaahahahaha!"

"Stop laughing." Buffy grumbled.

Faith response - more laughter.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

"Fucking hilarious B!"

"Shut up!"

"Huahuahahahaaaaa! Aaaaaawesome!"

"Faith! I'm _this _close to knocking you unconscious."

"Oh, I'm scaaared."

"I'm serious! Stop laughin! Please , people are starting at us."

Faith laughed harder. "I can assure that's not why they're staring at us."

"Oh shut up! It's not funny!"

Faith laughed a little more before stopping completely, though the smirk never wiped off her face.

"It kinda was."

Buffy grumbled covering her chest which was sporting a white hand print groping her breast, which sadly wasn't the only part of her body covered with one. Her hair face had vestiges of white theatrical makeup, her clothes were a little rustled and her hair was a mess. Her knuckles had what looked like somebody's lipstick smudged all over them.

"Getting groped by a drunk mime it's not funny!" Faith snorted trying hard not to laugh again. "And you just stood there laughing!"

To top all of that, a man had squeezed her ass when she had past by because the hands prints on her ass told him it was a safe go.

"I'm sorry! It was too damn funny, especially when you kicked his ass! It was too Charlie Chaplin like. His face, your face! He was mime enough to not scream."

"Shut up and walk behind me!"

"B, people still notice it even if am walking behind you!"

"Oh shut up! This is all your fault anyway!"

"My fault? How so?" Faith smiled.

Buffy stopped walking turning like a bull on Faith.

"If you hadn't left me all alone by that stupid mime's side to get your stupid cotton candy-"

"_Your _cotton candy. You were the one who told me to get-"

"Shut up!"

"Oh c'mon B!"

"It's your fault."

Faith laughed again getting a death glare from the blonde.

"Okay, sorry. But it wasn't my fault. I went to get you some cotton candy and next thing I know - you are getting groped by a mime."

"For which I didn't get any help from you."

"Sorry."

Buffy tapped her foot on the ground. "You have to get me some more cotton candy."

"You were the one that smeared it all over the mime."

"Well he needed some color! Now walk behind me or give me your shirt."

"What?"

"You think it is funny, I don't. So give me your shirt."

"C'mon B relax!"

"Either you take your shirt off or I will!"

Faith only raised her eye brow watching as the blonde realized they had now quite a crowd just watching them. "Fuck! See what you do?"

Buffy stalked off with Faith laughing softly behind her.

"Okay, okay. I'll get you a shirt okay?"

"And a stuffed animal." Buffy grumbled. "And candy."

"Okay, okay, whatever you want."

Buffy sat at a pic-nic table grumbling under her breath and glaring at every single clown and mime that walked by, waiting for the brunette to come back.

"Buffster!" Xander walked towards her. "Wow what-" Behind Buffy, Xander saw Faith waving her hands and head 'no'. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey X-man," Faith reached them. "B, here you go."

Faith handed Buffy a simple shirt with a "I had fun in Sunnydale's Fair!" logo, and a platypus she had won for the blonde.

"Thanks." Buffy put on the shirt. "What the hell is that?"

"It's supposed to be a platypus. It was that or a mix between a monkey and a rat. Pretty sure you didn't want that."

"Oh, I saw something awful." Buffy inspected the stuffed creature.

Faith winced. "I went to the nearest booth. Turns out is the crappiest. Sorry, I'll get you a decent one later."

"Well you better since all of this is your fault." Buffy grabbed the stuffed animal. "It's kinda cute actually, I just have to name it. It strikes me as a he… whatever his name will be, he is very handsome. I love it." The blonde turned to Faith and glared. "It is still your fault."

Xander cleared his throat. "Errrr… what?"

"Nothing Xand, forget it." Buffy said. "Where's Anya?"

Xander pointed somewhere behind Buffy's shoulder.

Anya was arguing that giving bunnies was just plain evil and the clerk was doing his best in ignoring her and assisting the clientele.

_"Look lady, you don't like bunnies that's your problem. Everybody else likes bunnies."_

_"Well then you should give me my money back! I won a prize not a munching monstrosity!"_

_"That was the prize!" _

Xander sighed. "I better go get her. See you guys later."

Faith gave him a nod while Buffy waved as she stared at her back.

"This stupid shirt doesn't cover my ass."

"Would you rather look like a small teenage boy with a bigger size?"

"Mmm…no."

"Then don't complain. And in my defense, I laughed after you kicked the hell out of the mime."

"Well, you better had!"

Faith slung her arm over Buffy only to get it shoved off.

"Oh c'mon!"

"Nope. You don't get to touch me!"

"Oh c'mon B! That's not fair!" Faith called after the storming blonde.

"…by a mime, a mime! Only happens to me…"

Faith looked around. "Oh, you see that limping clown been chased by those kids?"

"What about him?"

"Let's just says he's not limping because of he has a bad leg."

"What do you mean?"

"He slapped my ass and my foot went all Nutcracker on him. I would have done more than that but there were kids watching, so you know, didn't want set a bad example or whatever. And you know… trying to be a white-hat and all that shit..."

"So why are those kids trying to kick him?"

Faith winced. "Those were the kids watching."

The slayers watched the running clown ask for help before the children finally tackled him to the ground and then proceeded to kick him.

"Ouch. When did that happen?" Buffy asked leading Faith to where they were meeting Willow and Tara.

"Oh, when _you_ left me alone to ride those teacups."

"I didn't ride them."

"Yeah right. Did you get a thrill out of all that spinning?"

"Well if you had said yes you wouldn't have gotten slapped in the ass by that clown."

"There is-"

"- no way in hell you would get caught blah blah, I know, I know. "

"Good. What's so good about them? That only makes you dizzy."

"My dad used to ride with us, but that was before he forgot he had two daughters. "

"Sucks."

"Yeah."

Faith stared at the blonde for a while, rolling her eyes at herself in anticipation.

"We can _– wecanhitthecarouselifyouwant_."

Buffy cocked her head. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Did you –" Buffy stopped and turned around cocking her head with a small smile. "-did you just- aw!"

"Shut up."

Buffy laughed pinching Faith's cheeks.

"So sweet!"

"Shut up." Faith grumbled pulling away and taking off.

"It's not fun to be made fun of, now is it?"

"You looked sad, I was just being nice."

"And totally cute."

"'m not cute."

"Are too."

"I might just punch you."

"I," The blonde bumped shoulders with Faith. "thought we were past that phase."

"No, _I _am past that phase. You on the other hand… "

Buffy paused. "Do I really hit you that much?"

"Yep." Faith bumped the petit slayer back. "But it's okay, you still punch like a kid."

"Ha ha."

"NO FUCKIN' WAY!" Faith suddenly said making Buffy jump a few feet high.

"What!" Buffy looked around. "What is it!"

"Nothing hahaha, you bought it."

"Oh," Punch. "Stupid."

"Ow! See? It's gonna bruise."

"Oh I barely touched you."

"Right, but in all seriousness now…" Faith grabbed the blonde's hand before the latter found herself dragged somewhere. "Time to roller-coast it!"

* * *

"B come on! And you call yourself a Slayer? Little Tim over there is winning!"

Buffy bristled firing at the moving targets.

"If you stopped doing what you keep doing with your fingers then I would be winning!"

"I'm only encouraging you." Faith smirked running her fingertips up and down the blonde's abdomen.

"Yeah well stop encouraging me!"

_BUZZER!_

"_Daddy I won!_" The kid turned to Buffy sticking out his tongue.

Buffy childishly did the same before glaring at Faith.

"See what you did? He won! Again!" She turned to the kid who was making faces. "Cheat!"

Faith laughed. "What I did? You know we are not supposed to get distracted. Read the handbook B."

"Kinda hard with the_ encouraging_ you were doing."

"Anyway," Faith smiled and took Timmy's vacated space. "Suck it up. You ready, girlfriend?"

Buffy grabbed the gun again. "Oh yeah."

* * *

When the scoobies got all together to get some lunch, they were not surprised at all at the amount of prizes each slayer had in their arms. They had so much, they started giving them away.

"We should have brought some bags with us," Buffy plopped down on a chair. "There just so much you can carry without running into someone," She rubbed her knee. "Twice."

"Well," Willow said. "That's what you get for being all competitive."

"Is not bad wanting to win." Buffy argued. "Plus, _we _actually can win."

Willow gaped. "H-hey! I won something! I totally won something!"

Tara smiled. "She did."

"See? I'm good."

Buffy smiled. "Let us see it."

Willow shook her head. "Nope."

"Oh c'mon Will! I wanna know what you got!"

"Okay fine. If you must know, I got candy."

Faith, Xander and Anya handed out sandwiches and beverages to the girls before sitting down.

"Would the candy happen to have come from a candy vending machine?" The brunette slayer asked.

"From a big commercial factory where there are machines, yes." Willow answered.

Xander smiled his boyish smile to his childhood friend. "So did mine."

The redhead smiled sweetly at him. "I knew you would get me. That's why I love you more than mean Buffy."

"Oh you bitch!" Buffy smiled throwing her friend a paper ball.

Willow turned to the others. "See what I'm talking about? Mean."

"So, has anybody seen Dawn?" Buffy asked taking a bite.

Tara and Willow nodded.

"She just had some lunch." Tara answered after she swallowed.

"Good."

_"Bloody creature! Oh, there you are!"_

The group turned to find a disheveled Giles.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Giles, is everything okay?" Xander asked.

"Noo," The man stressed sitting down next to Buffy and drinking her soda. "I almost couldn't get out of the mirror house!"

"Uhm," Buffy stared at him. "one, that's my soda and you better get me another. Two, what are you doing here? Three, mirror house? Aren't you a little grown up for that?"

"Oh there's an interesting booth around here." He turned to his slayer. "And mirror houses can be quite entertaining. Just ask my knee."

Willow smiled. "Ooh! You mean that neat mini-Magic Box behind the rides?"

"Yes, dear."

"But, wait, that's like nowhere near the mirror house."

Giles gritted his teeth. "Quite…"

"So… why are you all," Anya pointed at his rustled clothes. "Like that?"

"All I'm saying is, don't go to the mirror house." It was all the explanation the man was giving. "And avoid small people."

"See B? We have to avoid you." Faith added getting a slayer kick on her shin. "FUCKING OW WOMAN!" She rubbed her injured limp with tears in her eyes. "Buffy!"

Buffy at least had the decency to wince but she didn't apologize.

"Ouch… how did you end up there?" Xander asked rubbing his own shin feeling the brunette's ache.

"Don't ask." He grumbled.

The truth is Giles swore he had seen a leprechaun. At the beginning he just shook his head at himself but as he strolled down the fair, he saw the small creature move rapidly from booth to booth. As he caught sight of it for the twelfth time, he decided to investigate, turning in every direction he saw something green move which in turn had led him into the mirror house where he undoubtedly crashed against many mirrors in his haste to catch the creature. The sad thing was that he never got to see it well - it could have been a child - so he gave up, thinking it was his imagination.

That is until something tripped him up, and as he glanced up he caught sight of a retreating small sized figure which had had the nerve to cackle.

But he wasn't about to share that story. One, he wasn't sure it had been a leprechaun and he had told Buffy before they did not exist. And two, he would come out very well in the story, what with his clumsiness and the various close encounters with the ground...

"Well, your mysterious appearance aside," Willow said, "How do you find it so far?"

The English man blew out a heavy breath.

"Sticky. Noisy. With children running around with candy you are bound to get a personal doses of it in your clothes, but that's how carnivals are supposed to go. I must say I find it quite relaxing, you know aside from all of the bright colors and screaming. It's good to be out having fun and watching people having fun."

"Read my mind." Buffy said. "So, been to the roller-coasters yet?"

"By myself? That would be pathetic and no, Faith," He turned to the smirking slayer. "I'm not planning on going and you are not dragging me."

"Ah you party pooper." The brunette retorted.

"I'm quite content with my heart beating just as it is supposed to be."

"Oh that's right," Buffy added. "You're, like, way too old."

"Must I bring up what happened that day you know where?"

Buffy's eyes budged out. "Gotcha. You old? Pfft, that's rubbish."

Giles smiled. "I'm glad you think that way, dear. Thank you for the compliment."

"Okay, since I know I'm not the only one," Xander. "What happened which day you know where?"

"Nothing." Buffy said. "So-"

"Hold on," Willow interrupted her friend. "I just noticed -why are you wearing that shirt?"

Buffy groaned. Faith cracked up.

"Shut up!"

"They're bound to know B, once you get up from that chair… there's not way they are going to drop it. Plus, "The Bostonian took out her cell phone. "I got some incriminating evidence."

"Please tell me you didn't film it."

"What's a girl to do with all the technology these days?"

"Save the damsel in distress maybe."

Faith laughed. "That was no damsel B."

"Fine… Let me tell it."

"No way B! You'll take out all the fun."

"There was no fun!"

"Whatever, be my guest."

"Oh I will." Buffy turned to her friends. "So, after Faith abandoned me-"

"Oh don't be so dramatic."

"As I was saying, after Faith abandoned me…"

* * *

A few glares later and laughter from her friends, Buffy kept on glowering.

"Watch," Faith said showing them the video. "See how she trashes the poor man around."

"Ow." They all winced. "Ouch."

"I must say dear, I'm glad you are okay, but there is no slayer technique behind those blows and as Faith said, that is no damsel in distress." He chuckled.

"Not fun."

"So that's why he was all beat up." Xander said. "I don't feel sorry for him anymore."

He had been walking around with his girl when he caught sight of a very beaten up mime, helped up by some paramedics who were tending to his bleeding nose, broken lip, broken wrist…

"That's what he gets for being a pig."

"Amen."

"So, where to now?" Anya asked.


	73. Chapter 73

Finally... an update! Yay! So sorry people, I've been stuck for MONTHS with the last scene... so sorry if it doesn't work for you cuz I really tried to make it work and that's why it took me so damn long and that's the best I oculd come up with with my 3 month old writer's block.

Ha, *sigh* anyway, please enjoy.

* * *

_-RECAP-_

_After Mark was defeated (chapter 62) the scooby gang is just taking a break, chilling out and recovering from the battle. Buffy and Faith's relationship progresses nicely, we have them being a little bit more touchy-feely, and making out every chance they get. Buffy wants to ask, and has asked, Faith out on a date but Faith turns her down and refuses calling their outings dates. Willow, Willow is getting these urges to go somewhere in Sunnydale; there's a place that's calling out to her and she can feel it's magic deep within her veins. Also since the incident at the cave, her magic is just begging to be released but she's holding it in, with the help of Tara, who calms her down in more ways than one. Dawn and Faith talk about the weird connection thing they got going on but they leave it at that. Tara and Willow make up but are still taking it slow, kinda began dating all over again, one step-at a time cuz Tara has a funny feeling something will happen if they rush into a relationship again. Giles is 'exploiting' the Slayer's connection, literally seeing what makes them twitch. Spike... well Spike is probably being Spike in his crypt. Faith notices a van that's seemingly almost everywhere they go. Anya and Xander are just being cute together and waiting to get married. And the slayers have been battling the last of the Mark's waves of craziness with the occasional help from Spike._

_And that's it. They talked about going to the Sunnydale Fair, they went and this is the chapter after._

Chapter 73

"Ugh, Mr. Gordo, you have a lot of friends now, but don't worry, you still are and will always be my favorite. I'll introduce you later to Mr… Platypus." Buffy said dropping down all her newly acquired stuffed animals on the bed and floor before throwing herself on the mattress with a groan.

"And you talk to it… charming." Faith replied from the doorway walking into the room. "Have you taken your medication today?"

"Must have been all that sugar I had."Buffy turned on her back. "Come here."

"You wanna make out already?" Faith looked offended. "That's all you're ever after."

"Oh shut up."

"That's no way to treat a girl. Charming B, real charming."

"Sugar's fault."

"You look like you wanna cuddle." Faith said apprehensively.

"Nooo."

"You so totally wanna cuddle."

"No, I wanna to kiss you." Buffy said blushing a little. "Then maybe… cuddle. I'm tired."

Faith smiled closing the door before straddling the blonde.

"As long as cuddle is short for sex I'm all in."

Buffy gasped. "That's all you're ever after."

"Busted."

* * *

"For the record, we're not cuddling. More importantly_ I'm_ not cuddling." Faith spoke half-draped over Buffy.

"Really? Then what are we doing?"

"Sharing body heat."

"You, Miss I'm too cool to cuddle, are totally cuddling up to me."

Faith pulled away resting on her elbows. "I just fell asleep on top of you."

"While we were making out." Buffy remarked.

"You were not the only one tired." Faith said defensibly. "And that has never happened before. musta slipped something in my drink you evil person."

Buffy rolled her eyes amused. "Yeah, yeah."

"I'm serious. Plus it was just like for a minute or something."

Buffy smiled. "Five minutes."

"Then why didn't you shake me off? I would have done that."

"Yeah but that's cuz you are mean." Buffy poked the woman's ribs. "I, on the other hand, enjoy the cuddling. And you are like really heavy, even for slayer strength."

Faith rolled to her side giving her back to Buffy.

"You spoon me – Mr Gordo pays the price."

* * *

"I swear to God that wasn't me." Faith apologized for the third time. "Well it was… but not _awake _me."

Buffy chuckled again. "No need to apologize Faith."

"No I know, but that just wasn't _me_ me."

Buffy laughed. "I get it. You have the Alien Hand Syndrome, aka Wandering hands."

_I suffer from that too._

"No, you don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"It is not about fondling your tit-" Buffy's eyebrows rose. "It's about me not being awake for it!"

Buffy's brow furrowed. "Okay… perv."

"But I should have known." Faith added. "I dreamt I was picking some lemons in the grocery store."

"Hey these are apples. Melons even."

"Yeah right, keep dreaming sugar. And you totally liked it."

"Well in my dreams you were more Brad Pitt like."

"Fess up blondie, you were awake."

"Had I been, you wouldn't be half-way out the window."

"Yeah about that, how did you manage to throw me all of the way out here?"

"For some reason I thought of the mime so... yeah, that's what you get for molesting me in my sleep."

_You are one to talk._

Buffy's mind chastised but the blonde swatted it away.

"Well, are you gonna help me up or what?"

"Should I?"

"Of course, you are the reason I'm dangling off the rooftop."

"That is debatable."

"Oh yeah? You should have settled for slapping me or _waking _me up nicely so we could have some fun!"

"Whatever." Buffy snuggled into her blankets giving her back to Faith. "Pull yourself up. That's what you get for leaving me all worked up."

Faith glared at her trying to free her legs from the sheets.

_THUD!_

Buffy chuckled.

* * *

"Faith? Faith! Are you okay?"

Dawn and Willow rushed out once they heard the loud thumping noise.

"No thanks to your sister." Faith dusted her clothes off.

"What happened?"

"Moody little person she is. I'm gonna go get my boots and then I'm off."

When she got upstairs she found the other slayer happily burrowed in her bed.

"Are there any lose tiles?"

Faith found her jacket and boots putting them on.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?"

"Mmm… no. I'm too comfy in here, but thanks for the offer."

"Whatever. I'm gonna patrol so," She neared the bed grabbing Buffy's legs and yanking her off of it, picking her up and carrying the blonde fireman style. "You're coming with me!"

"Faith! Put me down!"

"No." The brunette replied trudging down the stairs passing by a perplexed Willow. "'Sup Red."

"Hi?"

"Faith! Put me down! Willow! Help!"

"Um…" The redhead shrugged. "I'll be in my room."

"Wills! Willow! Faith I'm not even wearing socks!"

Faith closed the door. "Yeah. It sucks for you. Which cemetery should we hit first?"

"How about none? Faiiith!"

* * *

Buffy shivered. Faith had put her down three blocks away from Revello Drive, leaving her to stand on the cold and slightly wetgrass.

"Well you had your fun, take me home."

Faith played with the hem of her jacket.

"You look cold."

"That's because I am!"

"Aw… sucks for you."

"Aren't you going to offer me your jacket?"

"Why should I?"

"Okay, okay. I get it. I'm sorry for not helping you up and letting you fall off my roof."

"Go on."

"What do you mean go on? There's nothing else to apologize for!"

Faith hummed. "You think so? The fucking bruise in my shin seems to think otherwise."

"Oh c'mon! You deserved it."

"…"

"Fine. I'm sorry I kicked you soo hard. Okay? I'll buy you a drink tomorrow."

"Good, apology accepted. See ya later!"

"Faith! You can't just leave me out here barefooted."

"Watch me!"

"Oh c'mon!"

"Beg me."

Buffy stomped her foot on the ground. "What?"

"Beg. Me."

"FINE! But you won't get off so easily you hear me!" Buffy glared at the brunette. "Faith please, please take me back home! I'm begging you." Buffy rolled her eyes at the end.

"Like you mean it."

The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you today, and I would be really grateful if you could please take me back home."

"I'll walk you home if you want but I'm not carrying you."

The blonde clenched her eyes and jaw shut, counting to ten.

"Pretty please?"

* * *

The Slayers danced with what they knew was the last wave of the Mark madness. Sadly it didn't mean a new wave wouldn't rise up with the next disturbance. It proved again demons were smarter than vamps and chose to remain below radar until further notice. They knew the Slayers wouldn't bother them as long as they weren't bothering anybody or withheld information. Or people.

The Slayers ducked, punched, slashed, kicked, deflected and killed.

They provoked, danced, played, pounced, fooled and slew.

Simply as that.

After all it, was an unstoppable force within them burning with a flaming purpose that was rarely satisfied and to which they often succumbed to, feeling the familiar lick of its flames in their very core and essence.

Once again, a veil fell over them, blinding them of the human essence and life in them, bringing afloat a stronger being.

This time, the last of the vampires saw the brutality and beauty of the Slayers. A side of them they thought they had seen. The Slayers played with their prey, allowing them to run and chasing after them like a pack of hungry lions.

In synchronicity, they slew the last two bloodsuckers.

As the curtain of dust fell slowly between them, the Slayers gazed at each other.

Faith tilted her head slightly to the side giving Buffy a wicked grin. The blonde smirked back, preparing herself.

They narrowed their eyes at each other falling into a defensive crouch ready to spring at each other at the smallest sign of danger, letting the Slayer come out and play, allowing her to blind and completely take control over them.

Circling each other, they began to test waters throwing a few punches here and there feeling they had danced this dance before.

Buffy stared at the woman in front of her. She danced just as she did. Perhaps used a different technique; each punch had its own signature after all. But there was no doubt the feeling she got from her was that this woman was also a Slayer.

Faith bluffed and Buffy immediately pounced on her.

She rolled the blonde woman off of her straddling her while using her arm to block the blonde's intake of air.

Buffy growled pushing Faith off her yet neither of them threw a punch that would cause any real damage. They circled each other again and it wasn't long before Buffy exerted some sort of dominance on Faith, pushing her to the ground and holding her there and biting at her neck.

Of course Faith buckled wildly managing to unbalance the blonde long enough to push her off with her hands and turn the tables on her.

Surprisingly enough after a tense glaring session, Buffy buckled her hips suggestively offering her neck to Faith submissively.

Faith narrowed her eyes distrustfully. Wary, she lowered her mouth to the offered skin biting at the pulsing point hard getting a whimper from Buffy, before she ran her tongue tenderly over it, easing away the pain. Faith let Buffy slip her hands out of her grip with a warning growl pulling away. Buffy brought her hands up to tangle them in Faith's hair dragging nails slowly along the sensitive scalp causing Faith's body to react to it shakily. The brunette lowered her head again nuzzling the blonde's neck, trailing the tip of her nose up Buffy's cheek.

They locked eyes feeling as awareness returned to them.. Memories and recognition flowing easily through their partially fogged mind, chasing its cloudiness away.

"Wicked…" Faith let out.

Buffy sighed closing her eyes.

"B…? You okay?"

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, head rush."

Faith nodded once bracing her weight on her arms so she could give the blonde a little air.

Once Buffy had recovered, she covered the blonde's body back with her own.

Buffy smiled at her locking her arms behind Faith's neck bringing her closer to her mouth.

"What the hell was that?"

"Let's leave it to Giles to figure out."

Buffy smiled again nodding. She leant up slightly claiming Faith's mouth who was only happy to comply.

Faith nibbled slightly on Buffy's lower lip, trailing her tongue over it before entering and dueling with the blonde's. Buffy dragged one arm down Faith's backside grabbing her thigh and flipping them over so she could explore more of Faith.

She grabbed hold of Faith's arms pinning them over the brunette's head, pushing more fully on her, eliciting a moan and chuckle from the younger woman.

Buffy broke the kiss with a small smile. She pecked Faith's lips, gave her an Eskimo kiss and kissed her lips again.

"What?" She asked the amused brunette.

"You are totally submissive. Who woulda thought?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm the one on top."

"You weren't a few minutes ago." Faith rolled them over again. "Back to reality, blondie."

Buffy rolled her eyes resting her weight on her elbows. She stared up at Faith and kissed the spot she had marked some minutes ago, sucking on it to establish it more strongly. Faith arched into her, moving her hair to the side so it wouldn't get in the way, shuddering when the cold air of the night hit her once the blonde let go.

Buffy sat up pushing Faith with her. Faith quirked her eyebrow giving her a dimpled smild with heavy eyelids. Buffy smiled back trailing one of her hands down Faith's shoulder and letting rest on the brunette's thigh tracing random patterns on it.

The blonde bit her lower lip playing with Faith's hair.

"Take me to your place…?"

Faith scrunched up her brow cutely and then gave her a smirk.

"Lead the way."

Buffy smiled and allowed Faith to help her up.

* * *

Faith locked the door behind her laughing at something Buffy had said. Buffy smiled at her, reaching for her hand and tugging her towards the couch.

"And you are funny now. Damn you've changed." Faith said following.

"I've always been funny."

Faith scrunched up her face briefly. "Not really."

They had left the lights off. The moonlight streamed down beautifully through the windows , caressing every surface with the sliver light, giving it a mysterious and sensual touch.

Buffy sat on the couch as Faith talked to someone on the phone. Just as Faith hung up, Buffy thought of something,

"Do you have any ice-cream?" She blurted out.

Faith paused and snickered raising her right eyebrow.

Buffy blushed lightly and hurled a cushion to the smirking woman.

"Oh shut up."

Faith laughed. "Do you want whipped cream as well? Hot chocolate"

"Shut up." Buffy narrowed her eyes at her, grabbing the girl's hands and pulling her to her lap. Faith switched positions and Buffy leant towards her kissing her, biting on her lower softly and smiling. "But yes. Yes I do."

"I knew it."

Faith laid them down on the couch, removing her shirt, using one of her arms to hold herself up and ran the other down Buffy's ribcage softly lifting the hem of the shirt once she reached it. Buffy mimicked her actions with both of her hands, cupping one of Faith's breasts giving it a playful squeeze that made the brunette groan and narrow her eyes at her. Faith then smirked pulling out of Buffy's reach, using her right hand to tease Buffy's covered nipple giving it a few tugs. Buffy bit on her lip mock glaring at Faith. She used the tip of her finger nails to drag them painfully slow over Faith's breasts and torso.

Faith grabbed the blonde's wandering hands pinning them over her chuckling as Buffy growled.

"We both know you wouldn't last." She whispered in the blonde's ear.

Buffy chuckled. "As if you would."

"Even a second longer is a second more than you."

"A second it's nothing."

"Wouldn't want you to have all the fun, now would I?"

Faith laughed locking eyes with Buffy as she dragged her teeth over her collarbone dowm to her breasts. Buffy sucked in a deep breath waiting for Faith to deliver. The woman gave her a devilish smirk using her hands to move Buffy's shirt off her breasts and her finger to pull back the bra covering her goal. She slipped the tip of her tongue out of her lips, giving the hard nub a lick and blowing softly over it watching as it hardened even more.

A moan escaped Buffy and she stifled the second with great difficulty when Faith reclaimed her nipple and played with it rolling it around her mouth with her tongue, using her teeth to tug at it. The brunette gave it a last lick before giving her attention to its twin.

Buffy didn't even bother to stifle her moan when Faith grabbed the recently deserted breast with her forefinger and thumb rolling and tugging it around.

"Oh God…"

Faith smiled against Buffy breast.

"See, told ya."

Buffy grabbed Faith by the shoulder's pulling her up. "Let's see how you do."

In less than second Faith found herself below a smirking Buffy. Buffy grabbed onto Faith's arms pinning them above her giving her a slight squeeze so the brunette would leave them there. Then, she snaked her hands down Faith's arms slowly, watching as goosebumps followed her fingers. She then sat on Faith's thighs dipping one finger in the brunette's navel, before she tugged her shirt off her body and attached her lips to Faith's neck sucking on her pulse-point. She sneaked a hand down Faith's hipbone over the soaked underwear grinding her hips into Faith's eliciting the desired moan from the brown-haired.

"That's cheating."

Buffy released a short chuckle locking eyes with Faith while setting a rhythm

"It really isn't."

Faith bit down on her lower lip grabbing onto Buffy's hips bringing her impossibly closer, spreading her legs further apart so Buffy fitted nicely.

They kissed again with more fervor undulating their bodies to the rhythm of the other and caressing whatever patch of skin they could reach.

"Fuck…clothes off, now."

Buffy nodded sitting up quickly and undoing Faith's fly while the brunette returned the favor. Once they got rid of the jeans, Faith grabbed onto Buffy's panties with intent,

"Don't tear-"

_R-I-I-I-P!_

"Them apart… I really liked those." Buffy finished.

"Too late, girlfriend."

"How am I going to go home tonight with no underwear?" Buffy asked helping Faith out of hers.

"Easy," Faith kissed down the blonde's long neck. "You're not going home tonight."

The brunette trailed her hand down Buffy's slit collecting some of her juices as the woman trembled above her.

"FUCK!" Buffy cried out when Faith suddenly slipped two fingers inside of her. "God Faith! Fuck,"

The brunette moaned at how ready Buffy was for her.

Faith smiled mischievously. "Someone's wet."

"Ungh." Buffy limited herself to hold onto Faith and ride her fingers. "Fuck."

Faith smirked pressing her palm against Buffy's clit while simultaneously pushing down on Buffy's G-spot.

"Like that?"

"God yes,"

Faith smiled at Buffy's expression as she finger-fucked her. She always knew Buffy had to make some of the same sounds and faces having sex as when she's slaying.

No wonder Buffy's little slaying sounds always turned her on.

Faith increased the pace, sucking on Buffy's breasts as Buffy rode her fingers. Buffy gained a little control over herself, pushing away from Faith enough to slip her hand between them and play with Faith's clit. Faith's motions stilled momentarily as she released a long moan,

"Fuck B,"

Buffy smiled breathing heavily pushing down on and clenching around Faith's fingers encouraging the woman to keep going, bracing her arm on the couch besides Faith's head, getting a raised eyebrow and dimpled smirk. Faith spread her legs sliding down a little on the couch so Buffy could have better access and play with her as she pleased, the awkward position bothering her slightly so. Buffy removed her hand from her apex moving it up to caress and squeeze Faith's perfect pair of breasts.

Faith pushed Buffy down on the couch again, never stilling her motions, and grabbed onto Buffy's hand before shoving it up between her legs. Buffy gasped as she got the message, rubbing her fingers on Faith's pulsating clit one last time before entering Faith's soaking hole, prodding with her fingers that spot that made Faith twitch. Faith moaned and pushed down hard once she found it.

"God, B, right there."

Buffy kissed along Faith's jawline, as she plunged in and out, clenching down hard on Faith's fingers as the woman fucked her.

"_Fuck,_"

Faith pulled out of Buffy, making the woman pull out of her, as she placed her clit right on Buffy's, grinding into her.

The slayers moaned loudly grinding their hips together.

"God Faith, yes…"

Buffy threw her head back spreading her legs wider letting Faith settle between them comfortably, and using her hand to play with the brunette's breasts. Faith groaned, lowering her head to suck and nibble on Buffy's neck, later to caress the swollen skin with her tongue. The blonde turned her head to the side offering more of her throat to Faith, who made her way back to her mouth kissing her deeply as they continued undulating their hips into each other.

"You're so fucking hot B,"

Buffy moaned arching up into her, spreading her legs a little further so Faith could grind against her with much more ease.

"Open your eyes B."

Buffy did as she was told, locking eyes with Faith watching as the girl's pupils consumed most of her eyes.

"God, you are beautiful." She said, watching as each of Faith's dimples smiled down at her as caressed them with her fingertips. "So beautiful,"

Faith froze for a split second, covering it with a big thrust and smile, but Buffy felt her tighten above her.

"So I've been told."

Buffy smiled back shaking her head. "You are,"

Faith bit down on her lower lip, slowing down the pace as she regarded Buffy.

"You truly are," Buffy continued.

Faith stopped altogether, scrunching up her brow as she looked for something in Buffy's eyes. Once she saw what she was looking for, she pulled Buffy in for a kiss increasing the pace Buffy's bucking hips were demanding for.

Faith broke away from Buffy when she felt herself getting closer, looking down at the blonde whose shallow breath indicated the same.

"Fuck I'm so close," Faith panted.

"Me too,"

"Don't close your eyes."

Buffy nodded feeling her walls tighten and her muscles contracting, digging her nails in Faith's back, making the younger woman arch up. She gave a shuddering breath letting out a long moan trying hard not to close her eyes so she could see Faith come.

"OH GOD! Faith!"

"Oh fuck."

Faith pressed her forehead to Buffy's giving a final calculated thrust before her hips bucked wildly alongside Buffy's prolonging their orgasms.

"God yes!"

Both slayers moaned at the sudden burst in their slayer connection, somehow feeling each other's orgasm, making it more intensive.

"Oh, God! That's- Oh God!"

Faith smiled as she felt a second orgasm building up for both of the both of them.

"_Fuck! _B, feel that?"

"Yes!" Buffy moaned in response shutting her eyes close, buckling hard again. "Yes. _Yes, yes!_"

Faith rode the last of their orgasm resting her forehead on Buffy's shoulder, kissing the skin lightly from time to time. Buffy turned her head to Faith nipping at Faith's shoulder getting a chuckle out of the brunette. She then ran her hands up and down Faith's body giving her a kiss on the neck and a playful pinch on her ribcage.

Buffy opened her eyes to a smiling Faith, smiling back herself. Faith nibbled again on Buffy's neck, nuzzling her cheek, before plating a sweet one on the blonde's lips.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Buffy said caressing Faith's hair.

Faith gave her a small smile as she grabbed Buffy's hand kissing her knuckles, giving them little butterfly kisses.

"You're not so bad yourself,"


	74. Chapter 74

I deserve your hate.

I promise I won't take that long again between updates. As soon as I finish the next chapter I'll post it, I already have most of it ready so don't worry.

* * *

Chapter 74

_Buffy opened her eyes to a smiling Faith, smiling back herself. Faith nibbled again on Buffy's neck, nuzzling her cheek, before plating a sweet one on the blonde's lips. _

_"You're amazing you know that?" Buffy said caressing Faith's hair._

_Faith gave her a small smile as she grabbed Buffy's hand kissing her knuckles, giving them little butterfly kisses._

* * *

__"You're not so bad yourself,"

Buffy smiled leaning in, sighing happily once Faith kissed her back.

The brunette placed a lingering kiss on Buffy's lips. She wanted to take her time exploring Buffy's body. And for the first time she wanted her partner to take her time exploring hers. The connection they shared definitely heightened things tenfold making it much more pleasurable. But, slayer connection or not, she still felt like taking her sweet time with Buffy. Like it or not, the blonde had wormed her way into her and just using Buffy for release felt somewhat criminal.

Buffy's hand on her cheek brought her out of her reverie.

"What are you thinking?"

Faith shook her head at herself, the corners of her mouth quirking up.

"I was thinkin'," She leaned down to lick Buffy's neck up until she reached the blonde's earlobe giving it a playful bite. "I'm not done with you yet."

Buffy smiled threading her fingers through Faith's hair pulling the brunette up for a deep kiss which Faith deepened further, slowly tangling Buffy's tongue with hers, as she buried her own hand on Buffy's hair pulling her closer, leaving the other woman breathless.

Faith smiled against Buffy's lips, trailing hers down her neck, tracing over the blonde's scar and towards the supple skin Buffy's breasts offered, her tongue peeking out so she could collect the droplets of sweat that adorned the valley between Buffy's breasts.

Buffy closed her eyes so her other senses would heighten. She felt Faith tease her already sensitive nipple before her mouth closed around it and the brunette sucked on it lightly, swirling it around with her tongue. She trailed her tongue to the other breast, giving it the same attention and taking her time, biting down slightly and pulling on it, releasing it with a soft popping noise. Buffy moaned opening her eyes, blushing when Faith smirked her way.

The brunette kissed her way down the taut stomach, briefly dipping her tongue into Buffy's navel, while softly pushing Buffy's legs apart with her arms.

"Faith…"

"Hmm?" Faith's lips traced over the blonde's hipbone.

Buffy bucked her hips and Faith moved her face away.

"Please…"

Faith smiled making eye contact as she moved her lips to the blonde's left inner thigh, nipping and sucking lightly on the skin, making her descent towards Buffy's bent knee kissing it lightly and beginning her way back up.

Buffy trembled when a gust of warm breath brushed against her aching clit. Faith spread Buffy's legs further, leaning in slowly, inhaling deeply. The brunette closed her eyes moaning at Buffy's scent, resting her cheek on Buffy's toned thigh. Faith stared at the dripping fold moaning at the sight.

"Fuck, B you smell so good."

Buffy leaned on her elbows, moving Faith's hair away from her face.

"Faith please,"

Faith pulled Buffy closer by her thighs. She took another deep breath before descending on Buffy's outer lips, sucking on them getting a deep moan from Buffy.

"Please…"

Faith smiled, teasing Buffy one last time before she dipped her tongue in the blonde's wetness, making Buffy gasp and moan loudly. The brunette moaned herself, making Buffy tremble with the vibration it caused.

Her tongue ran down the length of Buffy's slit collecting some of the pooling wetness as she tortuously brought it back up dancing around Buffy's clit before landing on it.

"Oh GOD!"

Buffy's hips jumped off the couch, and if it weren't for Faith's hands on her hips, she would have broken the brunette's nose. She threw her head back, arching off the couch as Faith's tongue continued to caress her clit. She gasped as Faith sucked on it, and used one of her fingers to tease her entrance. The blonde sighed, her hand automatically tangling itself up in Faith's hair as she continued to buck against her mouth.

Faith pulled away, spreading Buffy's lips apart with her index finger and thumb, poking her tongue partially inside Buffy and pulling it back out, heading towards the hard bundle of nerves that was desperately begging for her attention and sucking on it hard, alternating between levels of pressure.

"Fuck Faith,"

Buffy grabbed a handful of hair, pulling and keeping Faith's head right where she wanted.

Faith flicked her tongue over the sensitive button, tearing her eyes away from the soft pink flesh to a flushed Buffy. She had always found Buffy beautiful. Her hazel eyes, perfect teeth, a nose that only Buffy could work and that looked so incredibly cute and attractive on her. Her hair, how soft and well kept it always ways. Her fragrance always so fresh and promising a bright and new sun filled day. Her smile, how she blushed and tilted her head down and to the side so as to hide her smile.. And her body was just amazing. That little patch of hair that let her know Buffy in fact was a real blonde, even though her hair always seem to have a different tone Faith watched her now, as she bucked and asked for more, her body sweaty and flushed and relaxed as Faith worked away her worries. Hair messy, her head thrown back, body arched and pushing more of herself on Faith, her eyes dark with lust…

And when she spoke her name in that breathless tone, begging for more… never had Buffy looked more beautiful and sexy to her.

Her scent was intoxicating and her taste had Faith wanting to stay there for the rest of her life, just pleasuring the blonde and drinking her in.

The brunette smiled.

"Faith…"

With a last flick of her tongue, Buffy shuddered letting out a long moan as she came, trapping Faith between her legs, as she rode the rest of the orgasm.

Faith pulled away with a last kiss and she started making her way up, peppering Buffy's body with kisses, trapping an unresisting stiff nipple in her mouth giving it a playful nip, and working the rest of her way up. She placed her arms on each side of Buffy's face, waiting for the blonde to recover, kissing her face.

Buffy opened her eyes to an amused Faith. She leant it catching the smirking lips in her own, moaning as she tasted herself on Faith's lips and dipping her tongue in.

Faith chuckled,

"Leave some for me," She said pulling away, rubbing her nose against Buffy's and stealing a kiss.

Buffy smiled, her hand reaching up to tweak one of Faith's erect nipples.

She snaked her other hand down her own torso, smiling as Faith's pupils dilated even more when she reached her pussy and dragged her index and middle finger down and up her slit lazily collecting some of her wetness, moaning when her fingers brushed against her clit, and bringing her hand up between them.

Faith's breathing got considerably deeper as she watched the display Buffy was putting on for her.

"Some of… what?" Buffy's finger hovered over Faith's lips. "This?"

Faith leaned in and Buffy moved her hand away.

"B…"

Buffy made sure Faith's eyes were on hers as she slowly brought one of fingers to her mouth and sucked on it.

"Fuck B,"

Buffy smiled using her other finger, smearing the rest of her wetness of Faith's lips which the brunette proceeded to lick off, hungrily. Buffy raised her eyebrow licking her own lips as Faith licked her fingers clean. When Faith was done, she surged up and kissed her, devouring her mouth.

Buffy pulled away, smiling when she noticed Faith had her eyes closed and she kissed closed eyelids so they would open for her. Faith gave her a quirky smile and the blonde tugged her closer by the waist.

Faith felt a hand venturing down her body and soon a tap was delivered directly on her clit.

She bucked and Buffy chuckled.

"My turn,"

* * *

__

THE NEXT MORNING

Faith arched her back, spreading her legs further apart, sighing deeply as Buffy worked beneath the covers. Placing her hand atop the sheet-covered head, she shuddered and gave a deep moan before dropping back on the bed, heavy lidded.

"Now that's how ya shoulda woken me up yesterday."

"That's how everybody should be woken up." Came Buffy's muffled reply.

"Well you shoulda done that yesterday."

"Before or after you molested me?"

"That was foreplay blondie,"

Buffy chuckled kissing Faith's slit one last time, making her way up laying kisses down wherever they would land. Once she was out, she kissed Faith soundly on the mouth, pulling away after oxygen became an issue.

"Hey,"

"Hey yourself," Faith pulled Buffy to her side, giving the woman's nose a peck. "Did you enjoy yourself down there?"

Buffy laughed blushing a little, hiding her face against the crook of Faith's neck. "Maybe,"

"You little rug muncher,"

Buffy laughed, pinching Faith's nipple getting a prolonged moan from the brunette.

"I'm not the only one."

Faith tickled the blonde lightly, kissing the squirming woman on the lips and cheek.

"The nerve of you!"

Buffy laughed nuzzling Faith's neck, grabbing her hands and kissing the brunette's long fingers. They had spent most of the night tangled in each other, practically doing it in every surface that would accommodate them. After the couch, the both of them had taken the time to explore each other's body, caressing here and there to see what reaction they would get. It was just that after patrol and all the accumulated longing throughout the years had definitely had them getting off as soon as they could. Buffy looked around laughing at the mess they had done, Faith's flat looked as if it had been hit by a tornado, especially with half the mattress dripping off the bed. It had been amazing. After all, Faith's fridge did harbor some ice-cream and whipped cream. And _that… _had definitely made things much more interesting. The only thing missing had been the hot chocolate. Buffy smiled snuggling into Faith, biting down on the other woman's earlobe.

"Oh, I don't wanna get up…"

"Then don't."

"Wish I could."

"Sucks,"

"Aw, you want to cuddle?" Buffy asked holding Faith closer to herself. "So cute."

Faith narrowed her eyes at the smiling blonde.

"I'm not cute."

Buffy played with Faith's hair.

"Why do you take it as an insult?"

"Cuz it is. Saying I'm cute it's like telling a shark his big scary teeth are pretty. You tell a shark you think it's cute it's gonna have an emotional meltdown. He'll lose all his charm, all his bravado. He won't be a scary shark no more. Bruce is a bad boy, that's just the way it is. Plus, I'm hot and I'm sexy. I can't be cute _and_ hot and a total badass. It completely counteracts it. It just doesn't work."

"Well _I am_ cute and sexy so it's not impossible. And I kick ass."

"That's just you, blondie. You make it work."

"So you think I'm cute?"

Faith rolled her eyes. "Don't let it get to your head. And cute it's not exactly the word I would use. I don't know about you but I don't think there is any cuteness when you got your tongue down my pussy-"

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed blushing.

"What?" Faith laughed. "Not so long ago that's exactly what you were doing, B."

Buffy just blushed, trailing her hand up and down Faith's abdomen and over the faint scar that adorned it. She spotted the only scar marring Faith's skin and shuddered. She could barely see it, but she knew it was there. Impossible not to. She felt Faith tense once her fingertips went over it.

"Does… does it still hurt?"

"_Sometimes,"_

Faith noticed where her attention had gone to and kissed her on her cheek.

"It's okay B,"

Buffy bit down on her lip. She caressed Faith's face, pulling her closer by the neck.

"I'm sorry,"

Faith closed her eyes, kissing Buffy on the lips.

"I know."

"I'll make it better," She promised against Faith's lips.

Buffy sighed closing her eyes moving her hand to Faith's hipbone, kissing the woman's cheek.

"Anyway, I got to get home and get changed. Are we still on for tonight?"

"Badies won't slay themselves, now will they?"

"Guess not," Buffy said getting up, looking around. "Now, where the hell are my clothes?"

Faith smirked devilishly.

"Faith…"

* * *

"I can't believe I just negotiated getting my own clothes back." Buffy said putting on her shirt, slapping Faith's hands away which seemed intent on getting her undressed.

An hour and a half had passed since her initial attempt at going home.

"You could have not." A very flushed, very sexy Faith called from the couch.

"And walk home naked? No thank you."

"Why not?" Buffy felt Faith wrap her arms around her from behind. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm gonna be late for work," Buffy smiled leaning back into Faith's chest. " But… be that as it may… that's something I won't ever do."

"Their loss,"

"My thoughts exactly."

"Why do you have to work? Everybody is gonna be at the fair."

"I know. But that's just my luck. I'll meet you at the fair."

Buffy turned around to say goodbye to Faith but as soon as their eyes met, she knew she had made a mistake. Again.

She gasped, finding herself face first against the wall and Faith's lips attached to her neck from behind.

"I'm never gonna leave here, am I?"

"Bend over," Faith purred, grabbing her by the hips.

Buffy's eyes rolled back.


	75. Chapter 75

Thank you guys! There you go!

* * *

Chapter 75

_"Bend over," Faith purred, grabbing her by the hips._

_Buffy's eyes rolled back._

* * *

An hour later, Buffy finally _escaped_ Faith's apartment with a huge smile on her face, righting her clothing and using her hair to hide the hickeys that had not yet healed. She would have skipped all the way home but she knew that if she did just that, Faith would just happen to be looking out the window and witness her silly moment.

She opened the front door to her home, breathing in relief when there was no stampede coming down the stairs demanding where she had been all night. Apparently, the girls were already at the fair. She walked up the stairs to hair room, collecting some fresh clothes before going to take _another_ shower. The one she had taken at Faith's had been a total waste of water.

After the relaxing shower, she took a minute to admire her body in the mirror blushing at the scratches that had not come from battling demons, and the various hickeys adorning her body. Clearly Faith was into marking.

Buffy smirked.

And so was she.

The amazing thing about last night had been how comfortable she had been with Faith and about the whole thing. Yes, she had never been with a woman before, but God only knows how many times her hand had been down her pants just thinking about Faith and how wild her fingers drove her just picturing herself doing the same thing to the brunette and vice versa against a crypt or in the school library against the bookshelves or on the training mat they used for sparring. She had had many fantasies back then involving the dark slayer she tried to suppress but proved to be a futile thing to do, especially when her slayer connection to the younger girl made her impossible for her to ignore it completely.

She grabbed the body lotion, slowly massaging it all over her tired body working out the kinks in her back the different positions they had tried yesterday had given her.

After she was done, she got dressed, grabbed a quick breakfast and left to the Doublemeat Palace.

She groaned loudly.

She was _really_ late.

* * *

After a long day Buffy stopped at her place for a quick shower, before leaving to the fair.

She dragged her body through the cheery place, immediately spotting Xander, Anya, Dawn and the wiccans. Strangely enough Giles decided to tag along as well.

Dawn as soon as she saw her sister ran to her side telling her about someone's unfortunate luck in some… Well they didn't actually get anything the younger Summers was saying and from what they could see, Willow and Tara, neither did Buffy, who was just nodding dumbly and probably wondering how her sister could get that many words out in a second.

"So, how are my favorite Wiccans doing?" Xander proceeded to take a seat.

"Oh we are fine. How are you? How's the fair been so far?"

"Fair," He joked. "But I think there's something going on at the Mirror house. I swear to God something cackled at me."

"AH-HA!" Giles excitedly exclaimed making everybody jump. "I knew it wasn't just me!"

"Uh," Buffy started, "Giles?"

"Yes, uh, well…" Giles took off his glasses, clearing his throat. "I-I apologize for my more than scandalous outburst."

"Forgiven," Buffy said.

"Not forgotten," Replied her sister.

"So dish out old man," Buffy said getting a glare in retaliation. "Oops…?"

"Yes, well, I uh, might have had a little… incident at the aforementioned Mirror House…"

"…yes…?"

Giles cleared his throat taking of his glasses, beginning to polish them.

"I-I thought I saw something, a small figure in green moving about so I, uh, I followed it to the Mirror House a-and the bloody things tripped me over."

"What was it?"

"Was it a leprechaun? Giles!" Buffy asked interested. "You said they didn't exist!"

"No! I-I don't want to jump to conclusions, but we should investigate. Perhaps, when Faith gets off work, Buffy, we can go with her."

"Can I go too?" Dawn asked.

Buffy turned to stare at her sister. "You just got back from there."

"Yeah but I haven't been there during the night."

"Tomorrow is a school night and no, there is no way you are staying after sundown."

"You are going."

"I'm a slayer."

"That's what I'm saying. I'll go with you."

"Dawn,"

Dawn huffed. "Fine. But if it is a leprechaun take a picture for me. And bring me some cotton candy. The pink one. "

"I think you've had enough sugar for the day,"

Dawn spotted her friends, leaving with them to explore some more of the fair. The rest of the scoobies immersed themselves in random talk, in which unfortunately for Buffy, Faith's name came up a few times.

Xander paused and stared at Buffy confused.

"Why are you winking at me? Oh," He leaned in, "Is there anything I should not say? Are we supposed to have plans or something?"

"What?" Buffy leaned back. "No. I'm not winking at you."

"Oh, okay. I swear I saw your eye twitch. Did you have a lot of coffee? Cuz that happens sometimes. That or you didn't get a good night sleep."

"I'm fine Xand," She smiled at her friend.

"So, then we went to the-"

"Sorry Xand," Dawn interrupted jogging back to her sister. "Do you know when Faith's coming?"

"Uh, before sundown I guess. Give her a call."

"Okay,"

Buffy smiled at her sister and turned to Xander,

"Sorry, so you were saying,"

Xander cocked his head to the side at her.

"Uh… oh yeah. So then we went to the Mirror house and you know how those things are, confusing. But then…"

Buffy nodded and hummed as Xander told her about his experience in the apparently _haunted_ Mirror House.

Xander was about to tell her the most exciting part when Buffy's eye twitched again at Tara's mention of the brunette slayer.

"Okay," Xander stopped. "You are definitely winking at me."

Buffy opened her mouth to defend herself but Anya walked towards them hurriedly glaring at her.

"Is that true? Are you winking at my fiancé?"

"No, I'm not-"

"Xander's mine. You can wink at Faith all you want but not at my Xander. Go wink at Faith! You bad woman!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I have something in my eye. Anya. I didn't mean to."

"_Faith," _Xander whispered.

Tic.

Xander's eyes widened slowly.

"Okay, but Xander's mine-"

"Oh. My. God," Xander gaped interrupting the ex-demon. His own eye twitched back. "Faith,"

TIC.

"You… Faith!"

Major tic.

Xander's eyes rolled back.

Buffy made her escape.

_How does he know!_

* * *

The blonde walked around trying to locate Faith.

She felt her arrive just before Xander apparently connected the dots.

A pair of arms surged from inside the mirror house, pulling her in.

Buffy let out a tiny squeal.

"Gggrrrghh…" The creature grumbled. "Slayaar!"

Buffy laughed. "Oh no, let me go!"

"No,"

"You are such a dork."

Faith chuckled, nuzzling Buffy's neck. "Ggrrgghh!"

The blonde moaned when Faith did that thing with her mouth on her earlobe that had her grinding her ass against the other woman.

Buffy turned around in Faith's arms kissing the brunette.

"Seriously though, according to Giles and Xander… there's something lurking around here."

"A leprechaun."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"I think so. Greenish, small and mean, no?"

"Well they are not supposed to be mean, otherwise why would you want to eat Lucky Charms if a mean leprechaun might suddenly sprung out of the box and kill you. That's not good marketing but, yeah, that's what Giles said. You've seen it?"

"Now I want some marshmallows. I saw something. But it could have been a kid or, some small demon. But hold on, I thought you said Giles told you there was no such thing."

"That's what I said. But remember yesterday, when he said he had a little incident in here?" Buffy paused making a weird funny face. "That sounded as if he had peed himself, but anyways…Apparently something tripped him up and the thing resembled a leprechaun."

Faith nodded and then pulled Buffy closer, suggesting against her ear,

"All this mirrors don't exactly get me in the mood for slaying."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah…" Faith said slipping her hands beneath Buffy's shirt.

The blonde laugh invaded the tight space. "There are kids and families in here, I don't think so."

"Mmm…"

"Stop…"

"That's not what you were saying last night."

"Is that so?"

"In fact, you were sayin' lots of naughty things,"

"Stop. Look,"

Buffy pointed to a particular group of kids who were biting on their fingers trying to figure out what the two women were doing.

Faith stared at them rolling her eyes and groaning.

"Fine. Wouldn't wanna scar them for life. They wouldn't resist our hotness, god forbid a death by excessive exposure to sublime levels of hotness."

"Sublime?" Buffy smiled, giving a lazy kiss. "They are just kids Faith; they don't think we are hot."

"All I'm saying is that we could give them some nice memories and when they grown into those pants… they'll cherish that memory in a way only teenagers can."

"We'll be in our thirties by then."

"Might as well make the most while we are hot and young."

Buffy chuckled and kidnapped Faith's hand with her own.

"C'mon, keep your eyes wide open." She turned around. "And stop checking my ass out."

"Like you don't love it."

* * *

_THUD!_

"Mirror," Buffy cradled her nose. "Ow,"

Faith laughed, rubbing her forehead. "Fuck."

"I don't think we were built for this,"

"Lead the way right blondie,"

"Hey you didn't see it either."

"I'm trusting you with my life and you lead me crashing straight into a mirror."

"Exaggerated." Buffy chuckled, grabbing Faith's hand pulling her along. "Oh wait, what is that?"

Faith peeked over Buffy's shoulder. "Er… something?"

"There, it's moving!"

They moved around the tight and hot space, barely avoiding crashing into some mirrors. They got a dark, less visited part of the structure.

They saw a shadow move past some crates and followed it, listening to small chirping sound coming from the crates.

Faith felt something hit her in the arm and when she looked down she spotted a fruit seed.

"Okay, I just got attacked by a seed."

"Wha-ow!"

Buffy covered her face from the incoming attack of seeds.

"What the hell?"

Faith moved around the crate seeing something jump to a higher crate, and she got hit again by a seed.

"Fuck!"

"Ow! Get it!" Buffy complained. "On your right,"

Faith climbed one of the crates, taking a look around. Again something jumped to a higher place throwing a seed at them.

"B, make it move, I'll try to grab it okay?"

And that's how a minute later Faith captured a furry creature, pinning it to the ground.

"Gotcha! You little -monkey?"

Buffy and Faith stared dumbly at the green overall wearing monkey who escaped the brunette's grip, seemingly laughing at them and hopping away to his next victims.

Buffy quirked her brows. "That's Giles leprechaun? Seriously?"

"Well, it was small and mean… and dressed in green."

"I don't see how it could have tripped him up."

"In Giles defense, it's hard to trust your eyes in here."

"C'mon Spidey, let's get out of here."

"Spidey? Again? It's been a while. I thought you had forgotten about that."

"Trust me, I won't ever. You squealing like a little girl… unforgettable."

"I didn't squeal."

Faith turned to leave and smashed face first into a mirror.

"Ungh!"

Buffy laughed and went to help her up when she heard it. Something cackled, and the mirror in front of Faith vanished.

"B, I think I might have a concussion. The fucking thing disappeared."

"Uh, no, no. You are fine… I think."

Faith got up and looked around.

"Is it just me or there are more mirrors than there were before?"

"Not just you,"

Buffy moved cautiously about the room.

_ZAP!_

A mirror appeared in front of her, hitting her on the face.

"Okay, ow! What the hell?"

_Cackle…_

"I don't think a monkey can do that…" Faith said. "Maybe he is an evil monkey. Has a hell of an arm…"

Buffy moved again with her hands held cautiously out in front of her.

"Okay-"

_WHOOSH!_

Buffy gasped feeling something cold go through her. She felt as if she was drowning in a frozen lake with the weight of the water pressing down on her lungs and then the feeling was gone leaving only behind the cold.

"B!"

Buffy took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "Faith?"

"B?"

Faith looked around, she sworn Buffy had just been behind her. She turned around and saw mirrors surrounding her. That's when she caught sight of Buffy in the reflection of a reflection.

"How d'you get in there girlfriend?"

"What?" Buffy mouthed. "Can't hear you." She banged her hands against the mirror. "I'll get you out of there."

"Okay… whatever you just said… just hold on I'll find a way to get you out."

_WHOOSH!_

Faith moved away just in time before the shimmering mirror went through her.

"What the fuck! Come the fuck out! Don't be such a coward!"

Buffy watched Faith jump from mirror to mirror.

_How is she doing that?_

She looked around and walked to a crate picking it up and throwing it against a mirror only to watch it go through it and hit Faith in the back.

"What the!"

Faith spun around and in one of the mirrors saw a wide-eyed Buffy apologizing.

"B! Whose side are you on?"

"Sorry!"s

Buffy sighed. How on earth was she going to get Faith out of the mirrors without hurting her? Apparently breaking each of them until only one remained and she figured out how to get Faith out was out of the question.

Perhaps… if she tried going through it and snatched Faith out of it like they had done at that creepy abandoned house.

_It could work…_

The blonde took a deep breath.

_THUD!_

Buffy grabbed her forehead.

_Or not. Ow…_

Faith laughed on the other side, luckily for her Buffy was to busy rubbing her forehead to notice.

_Okay. Time to think. B just threw me a freaking crate through the mirror. She tried to go through it, didn't work. But maybe… maybe I can go through it. Or get a massive bruise._

Faith shook her head. She tried to locate whatever creature was causing all the mess. She jumped and peeked over some crates but nothing.

"Fuck! Now what…" She neared a mirror, cocked her fist back and punched it.

_CRACK!_

Faith smirked as the broken piece crumbled to her feet. She stopped smirking when it didn't solve anything.

"How is breaking the mirrors gonna help me get B outta there..."

She shrugged and broke another one. And another one. And another one.

But more kept popping up, and she began getting worried when she could only see Buffy in a fifth reflection.

Buffy on her side, found some mirrors she could break and some that simply refused to. She found some most of them let things through except for herself. So she grabbed a long pole from the floor and stabbed it through a mirror hoping Faith would get the hint.

That is, if Faith ever stopped jumping from one mirror to the next.

"_Faith!_" She banged on the mirror.

Faith heard a muffled sound turning around and finding Buffy trying to get her attention. She noticed there was something metallic threading through some of the reflections. Buffy pointed down to the metallic thing and motioned her to walk to the left so she could grab it.

Faith frowned.

"B? What – no. I can't get to it."

All Buffy could hear was a faint mumble.

"_Just grab it!_"

Faith shook her head and twirled a finger in the air.

"Look around." She said.

Buffy understood and began looking for whatever was causing the weirdness to happen.

_WHOOSH!_

The blonde ducked and watched the mirror sailing above her hair merge with the one in front of her with a cracking sound. She looked down when her boot had stuck on something soft and sticky.

Something laughed.

"Gum… great. Okay, now I'm pissed."

_CRASH!_

Buffy got on a defensive crouch turning to her left. She saw pieces of a mirror coming to stand at a halt in front of her boots.

She looked up and saw a mirror was slowly breaking, and heard a loud thud coming from it. On the other side she saw Faith kicking it in.

"Hey it's working, hurry up B!"

"Me? You are the one who needs to come out!"

"What are you talking about? Get over here!"

_WHOOSH!_

The broken mirror repaired.

_WHOOSH! WHOOSH!_

"Duck!" They both cried out.

_WHOOSH! WHOOSH! WHOOSH!_

Faith got her breath knocked out of her lungs when she got hit by one of the mirror. She felt it trying to suck her in and she kicked hard breaking one of the mirrors which seemed to stop it. She heard a small hiss come above and a shadow dance across the walls. The slayer concentrated while at the same time trying to avoid the mirrors that were coming out of nowhere.

She took a deep breath. Closed her eyes and reached out.

Buffy watched her from her end. She closed her eyes as well reaching out. Every sound, every particle in the room made itself known to the slayers. Buffy felt something move from left to right, up and down and up again to the left.

_WHOOSH!_

She ducked, readied her legs and jumped. She grabbed the creature and felt long claws scratch her arm.

Buffy opened her eye and saw Faith mirroring her stance, holding in her hands an ugly, screeching thing.

The blonde turned to regard the creature in her hand only to find there was nothing in her hand. Buffy frowned. She felt the weight of something, she could feel she was holding something but… there was nothing. She turned her head to Faith and watched as the brunette put down the ugly creature.

Buffy felt a tingling in her arm and further inspection revealed not a scratch on. She narrowed her eyes, confused. She touched the skin there and all she could feel was its smoothness and total lack of injury.

She looked at Faith's arm. She was bleeding.

Buffy took a step forward and her foot made something skid along the floor when it made contact with it. She bent down and picked up a beautiful crystal.

Giles appeared out of nowhere and went to stand next to Faith who pointed in Buffy's direction. Giles turned in her direction and stomped his foot on the floor.

"Smash it," She thought he said.

Buffy shrugged and crushed the crystal with her boot.

She had a major head rush, felt the cold sensation all over again and when she opened her eyes she found herself, lying next to broken mirror pieces.

"Are you okay, Buffy?" Giles asked helping her up. "You can kill it now, Faith."

"Leprechaun?" Buffy asked. "I thought they were less bony and… ugly."

"No, dear. I'm afraid that was a Goblin."

"A leprechauns ugly cousin then. By the way… the green thing you saw? Monkey."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Monkey. A very mean, very evil-seed-thrower-monkey."

"Hmm… I doubt it was evil but then again this is the hellmouth. Faith, if I may," Faith nodded showing him the scratches. "Hmm… looks fine. This one needs some stitching up." He continued his inspection, running his fingers down the expanse of skin.

Faith made a weird face.

"Uh, G-man, what's with the arm gropin'?"

"Oh, I'm just checking for signs of any… foreign body it might have passed on to you. If that were the case, a small lump would form near the damaged skin. It takes only minutes to appear so," He released Faith arm. "It appears you are clean."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Decided to see it check it out for myself. Luckily all the ruckus led me here." The man stared at the creature. "It should disappear in a minute. Very well, shall we? All these mirrors are not doing my health any good."

"You mean your mental health?" Buffy smirked, making her way out the back door, squinting at the harsh sunlight and smiling at the laughing children. "Why, can you finally see you are not as young and pretty as you think you are? Do they show you the painful truth?"

"What's painful is what I'll do to you if you keep insulting me."

Buffy gaped. Faith whistled.

"Check out the Ripper. This one's a keeper, B."

"Did you just threaten me? And ew Faith, seriously?"

Faith smirked shrugging.

"I believe so yes."

"Me? A Slayer. Your slayer, did you just threaten me? What are you gonna do huh? Lecture me to death about some ancient demon tribe that just happened to be fascinating and allergic to shrimp?"

"While that is a viable option, and as a matter of fact I've recently come across a very interesting text which I'm in the process of translating…" He turned to his slayer. "No, _dear_. I believe your shoes is a good place to start."

"Oh you evil man! You don't mess with a girls shoes that's just plain evil."

"I know where you live." Giles added darkly.

"Oh well then I'll burn all of your precious books!"

"I'm afraid that would be something rather stupid my dear. After all, we need their knowledge to aid us with fighting the supernatural. Without them, we would always be unprepared. Your footwear though…"

"Oh, it is on. My boots play a very important role too. I kick demon ass with them. Without them my bare foot would have to make contact with their slimey skin, we can't have that."

"Yet you complain every time a pair gets ruined."

"That's true." Faith piped in getting a glare from Buffy.

"_You are supposed to be on my side_. If I'm going to save the world I might as well dress well. And it's their fault. They are demons, they are evil. They should at least have the decency of keeping their bodily fluids inside and disappear once there are killed."

"You might just as well enjoy the pair you are wearing right now because it will be your last."

"I'll send Faith on you!"

Faith laughed.

"I'm not your bitch. And what would I do? Tickle him to death or somethin'?"

Buffy cringed. "Disturbing, Image. God!"

Giles chuckled. "Perhaps if you take back those unkind words you said earlier, I might reconsider."

"You are awfully sensitive."

"I've taken enough of your verbal abuse."

"See? Sensitive." Buffy smiled rolling her eyes. "Okay, I take back everything I said. You are not old. You are as young as you think you are."

"And pretty." Giles added.

"And pretty."

Faith shook her head. "You two are so weird."

"Careful." Giles warned.

"We are sensitive." Buffy added. "We know where you live."

"And I'm the crazy one…"

Faith walked away.


	76. Chapter 76

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everybody! Happy whatever it is you celebrate in this December Festivities!

* * *

Chapter 76

_"We are sensitive." Buffy added. "We know where you live."_

_"And I'm the crazy one…"_

_Faith walked away._

* * *

Giles smiled down at his slayer.

"So…" He said as they strolled around the fair lazily.

"So…"

"Is there anything you might perhaps want to tell me?"

"You mean Faith right?" At his nod she smiled. "Actually, there is something I want to tell you. But, well it involves Faith, but it's not what you are asking."

"What is it then? Everything okay?"

Buffy nodded. "While I was in there, the mirrors I mean, I was the one hurt."

"I'm not following,"

"Faith's wound? It was my wound."

"You mean… the goblin attacked you, but it somehow injured Faith?"

"No. I mean, it clawed at her but I also felt it. I swear Giles I thought I had the ugly thing clutched in my arm, but when I turn I see I'm holding nothing. Nothing at all. I could feel it's weight, and it's awful dry skin as well as the bleeding wound; how it tore at my skin… and I guess you could say it had something to do with the spell but,"

"You feel that's not it."

"Yes,"

"Has this happened before?"

"No,"

"So what changed? What makes today different from yesterday? What may have altered the bond you share?"

"Uh, well… uh," Buffy's was red face, "I, uh, might have… I mean, _we,_uh, w-w-well, you see…"

He turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry dear but I'm afraid I can't quite understand what you are stammering at me,"

"I didn't have a non-fat yogurt last night!"

"Uh, good for you? What does-"

Buffy sighed heavily, turning away from her watcher. "I, uh, might have…_ you know_, with F-Faith… last night… several times… of the non-fat yogurt-y kind... in fact, there was no yogurt at all!"

Giles just cocked his head to the side.

"Buffy dear, what are you…?" _Then_ he remembered, his slayer's weird appetite for non-fat yogurts –of which she only had one sip and devoured whatever was in sight- after patrol and, what Faith had so eloquently dubbed the double H's. "Oh… OH!" He took off his glasses, making them squeak as he polished them thoroughly. "Yes, uh, quite…" He cleared his throat. "That, uh that might have… altered t-the link…"

Buffy fanned herself… was it even possible to die from embarrassment?

"Yes, so, uh… yes."

Giles shook his head one last time then let loose a chuckle,

"How exactly _might_ have you slept with Faith? You either were,errr, intimate or not."

"Giles!" Buffu spluttered. "You are not supposed to ask those kind of things!"

"Relax, dear. I'm not interested."

"Good, you dirty old man,"

"Must I threaten you again?"

Buffy just chuckled giving him a one armed squeezed. "I might slay you, you know?"

"I assure you I'll be shaking in fear,"

Buffy laughed cocking her head to the side as a conversion drifted into her ears, followed by very familiar laughter.

_Oh, they'll pay for that._

* * *

Faith sighed in relief when she spotted Tara, passing an arm over the blonde wiccan's shoulders and giving her a quick hug. She had gotten her arm wound stitched at the First Aid Station while she walked around.

"Finally! Someone normal. 'Sup Tar?"

Tara smiled. "Hey Faith, how are you?"

"Five by five."

"Oh, what happened to your arm?"

"Goblin."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, Giles says it's clean. So where's Red? Riding her broom?"

"No," Tara chuckled. "She's getting us some drinks."

"Making her work hard, huh?"

"Nope. People can be nice I don't know if you are familiar with that."

"Oow, what's with the hate, girlfriend? You break my heart."

"Aw… poor you." Tara chuckled. "So, have you seen Buffy?"

"Yeah she was with me when the Goblin happened. She's with Giles somewhere being weird."

Willow walked towards them passing Tara her soda.

"Oh hey Faith – ouch. What happened?"

"Goblin."

"Does it hurt? Will you turn into something? Oooh! Have you been to the mirror house yet? I hear there's a possible leprechaun lurking about."

"Old news, Red. Jus' got back from there. No to the leprechaun; yes to the evil monkey."

"Ooh there was an evil monkey as well?" Willow asked interested.

"Nah, I guess he was just your normal monkey. He was wearing a green overall though,"

"Oh, definitely evil." Willow said. "So where's the monkey?"

"Talking with Giles somewhere."

"It t-talks?" Tara asked.

"Ooh yes and it love boots apparently."

The wiccans laughed. "You are talking about Buffy aren't you?"

"Your words, not mine."

"She _is_ screechy." Willow said.

"And small."

"Stubborn." Faith added.

"And she's so cute sometimes you just wanna feed her a banana." Tara added.

"Add a little bit of crazy," Willow said, "And you get your perfect Buffy martini."

"A little bit?" Faith raised her brows.

Willow smiled sheepishly "You are r-"

"You better don't finish that sentence Missy!" Buffy approached the group. "Oh yeah, I could hear you from a mile back."

"How much did you hear?" Willow asked cautiously.

"Mmm… well, Tara wants to feed me a banana, cuz apparently _I'M A MONKEY!_"

"No," Tara began. "I said sometimes."

"But I'm always cute."

"_Not when you screech_." Willow mumbled getting snorts from Tara and Faith. "A very cute monkey."

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Fine then you aren't cute or a monkey." Willow relented.

Faith and Tara laughed at Buffy's expression.

"Oh you two shut up. I don't screech. That's Dawn's department. You three are in so much trouble, oh yeah-"

Tara laughed looking up. She gasped.

"Goddess…"

"Don't you Goddess your way out of this, Maclay!"

"Goddess…"

"Tar, what is it hun?"

Tara stared enthralled at the Slayers. Or more importantly, at the swirling line that bonded them together. She had seen their slayer connection before and found it beautiful but this… It was flowing merrily through them both directly affecting their aura merging with it beautifully giving it a golden radiance that was simply breathtaking. The Slayers were about six feet away from each other yet it shortened the distance to mere millimeters.

The wiccan took a step forward, stretching her arm and touching the velvety connection which seemingly purred in her hand with her caress, wrapping around her arm and traveling up her body to mingle with her own aura.

Buffy, Faith and Willow gasped as Tara burst into a myriad of colors.

Giles, who stood by their side, opened his mouth amazed at what he could feel coming from Tara and his slayers. He could only guess that Willow could actually see what was happening, whereas he was limited to feeling the intensity of the exchange.

"Goddess…"

"What the hell Tar?" Faith asked.

"You are marked." Tara simply informed still amazed. "You have bonded."

The blonde wiccan smiled widely before pulling away, the display of colors slowly dissipating without her touch.

Willow's eyes slowly narrowed, pining themselves on her best friend. The wiccan dragged out a very long gasp.

"BUFFY SUMMERS…!" She uttered condescendingly, making Buffy blush and panic.

Faith cocked her head to the side but before she could comment, Dawn flung herself onto her.

"Faith! You came!" Dawn hugged the brunette who refrained from making an out of place remark. _Several times. _"Come! I want you to meet my friends."

Faith let herself be dragged around the fair to the group of teenagers, leaving Buffy alone with the wiccans and Giles.

"Mr. Giles," Tara started, "I believe I spotted a very rare object at Madeleine's Magick Booth, would mind going with me?"

"Not at all, dear. What kind of-"

"I'll go with you!" Buffy raised her eyes, pleading. "C'mon let's go! I'm sure it's lots of-"

Willow grabbed hold of her escaping best friend's arm,

"Buffy Summers you are _not _going anywhere!"

_"Tara!"_

Giles and Tara watched amused at Buffy's futile attempts of getting away.

The man chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you see back then?"

Tara turned to him with a small smile. "The Slayer connection. I saw them."

Giles was speechless.

* * *

"…"

Willow tapped her foot on the floor.

"…"

She crossed her arms glaring at her friend.

"I'm waiting…"

"…"

"Don't make me."

Buffy smiled. "So! Will what's up! Now, would you look at the time!"

"Oh no, you don't!"

"What?"

The wiccan hummed and nonchalantly sat down on a nearby picnic table.

"So, what time did you get home last night? Didn't feel you come in."

"Oh, yunno, I,uh-"

"Did you stay up patrolling with _Faith_ all night?" Willow prodded undetectably adding some of the caring friend routine. "You should get some rest Buffy. Now that _Faith_ is here, you can take some time off."

"O-oh I know. Yesterday was a little loaded but I think is the last we are going to see for a while."

"Hmm," Willow nodded. "So, how are things with _Faith_? Have you guys, you know, had the big talk?"

"More like t-the fragmented talk. Every now and then but, we're good. With the t-talking. Cuz yunno, talking is of the good. And talk is all we do." Buffy sang the last part chuckling nervously.

The wiccan leaned in into her friend's space. Her eyes were twinkling. She took a deep breath and smiled like a shark.

"_Faith,"_

Buffy's left eye committed a seriously traitorous act.

_"Faith," _Willow emphasized again watching her friend shrunk away. "_Faith,"_

Buffy's eyebrows twitched at level of scrutiny her friend was giving her.

"Uh," She cleared her throat taking a few steps back. "Um, w-what a-about F-Faith?"

"Buffy,"

"Hmm?"

Willow smirked and purred. "_Faiiith,"_

Buffy blushed hard.

"AH-HA! I knew it!"

Buffy jumped about three feet high. "Knew what! Willow you are scaring me!"

"_Faith!"_

Twitch.

"_Faith!"_

Twitch.

Willow chuckled amused

"You _slut! _You sneaky little _slut!"_

"E-excuse me!" Buffy spluttered dignified. "Hey! Not nice!"

"You had sex with Faith!" Willow exclaimed excitedly. "You are so_BUSTED!"_

Buffy blushed hard trying to form any words but her mouth only resorted to gaping.

"I-uh-"

Willow narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Don't even try to deny it!"

"I-uh- I uh – nooo, uh-"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I- uh… h-how-" Buffy stood up. "How-how did you know? How do you do these things! Y-you witch!"

"Aha!" Willow stood up hopping. "I knew it! You totally slept with Faith!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her friend but she could help smiling, nor the blush that still adorned her features.

"H-how…?"

"You totally have the 'I-had-sex-with-Faith' tic."

"T-the what?" Buffy asked confused, not realizing one of her eyes blinked first than the other at the mention of the brunette slayer.

"One of your eyes winks at me whenever I say her name."

"No it doesn't."

"That and you are walking funny." Willow smirked devilishly. "_Faith, Faith, Faith, Faith."_

Tic, tic, tic, tic.

Buffy gasped covering her eyes. Now she could see it.

_That's how Xander knew! Damn it!_

"Stop it!"

Willow laughed. "Oh this is too good. Faith,"

"Stop it!"

"Faith,"

"Will! Stop it! I'm gonna get crow's feet!"

Willow laughed, giving a reassuring smile while grabbing hold of Buffy's hands and pulling her towards the picnic table.

"Okay, now in all seriousness… you are in big trouble missy!" Willow crossed her arms.

"W-what? What for?"

Willow's glare had Buffy sitting down on obediently.

"Oh yes."

"Oookay… why?"

"_YOU_ have not been a very good best friend, nuh-uh. Where has all this inside scoop about Faith been? I mean, I have _witnessed _you two getting all handsy with each other-" Buffy blushed, "Well no, not like that but I mean Buff… I'm your best friend, you are supposed to share this Faith stuff with me… not letting me speculate and find out by myself…"

"I know Will, I'm sorry. I've just been so caught up in… well, Faith, that it slipped my mind."

"Hmm… And then you don't tell me something as big as sleeping with Faith and let the tic do all the talking. That's not fair."

"I –I just got here."

Willow smiled. Yes it did bother her _a lot_ that Buffy failed to share everything Faith related with her, but her friend's smile was all she really cared about enough to overlook the fact.

"_Faith,"_

Which didn't mean she wouldn't have some fun first,

"Will! You've made your point, now stop it!"

"I knew it had nothing to do with high caffeine levels."

Buffy laughed. "Um, I don't think so, no."

"You slut." Willow insisted.

"Hey, not nice."

"I'm sorry," Willow chuckled. "I just like how it rolls in mouth. I'm not really calling you a slut."

"Well go insult someone else."

"_You slut_. It feels good saying that." The Wicca made a face at herself. "I should probably wash my mouth with soap."

Buffy frowned. "Uh, is there anyone in particular you'd like to call that?"

"Not really not. I think it's cuz I fell asleep watching a soap opera."

"You watched a soap-opera." Buffy quirked up her eyebrows. "Wow,"

"Well, no. We weren't so much as watching as just… being in front of the T.V while there was a soap-opera playing. But there was a lot of name calling in that soap opera. A lot."

Buffy smirked. "You slut."

"Hey!" Willow smiled back. "Meanie."

"Now we are even. So… Tara,"

"Yes Tara. But nuh-uh, we are still on the Faith subject so don't try to change it."

"Slayer's honor."

"So… now what? Are guys dating? Cuz it kinda seems like it but then… you would tell me right?"

Buffy sighed.

"We are kind of dating while not dating. It's shady really."

"But you- what am I asking- of course you want to date her, right?"

"I guess. I mean, it's Faith. Faith doesn't do relationships. And _I_ don't do relationships well. I mean, the fact that I'm having this thing with Faith tells you how screwed up I am in the relationship department. I'm not saying Faith of all people. I'm saying _Faith and I_ of all people are kind of dating. What part of I stabbed you, kinda killed you, you tried to kill me and my friends, screams dating to you?"

"Well, she's changed obviously. And you guys always had this _thing_so it doesn't seem weird to me at all. There's something about Faith that has always made you smile – and hurt, not that I like the hurting part – but, I do like the smiling part. I mean, you guys are literally connected. There is something that runs through the two of you."

"I guess. And it never was like this with Kendra… so that's gotta mean something."

"That and Faith is hot. That's like bonus points right? So at least on the looks department you are fine."

Buffy laughed. "That sounded so superficial."

"I know. So, _tell _me."

"There really is something about Faith that calls out to me."

"And is not the Slayer."

"And is not the Slayer." Buffy agreed.

"Do you…"

"I guess I do. Always had, even then just a bit."

"And now?"

"I'm still figuring it out. She does make me feel good. And silly. Which is embarrassing." Buffy blushed. "Really embarrassing."

"And you do get insanely possessive her."

"No I don't."

"Remember that one morning? When she spent the night over? Huh, remember we were almost decapitated by you?" Willow grabbed her head theatrically. "Oh! I really like my head where it is!"

"Oh shut up. It's a slayer thing. You said so yourself, when we were under the crazy, kill-everybody-spell."

"You are so into her, Buff." Willow narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Maybe."

"It's cute. So, Faith… how was she this morning? Get some, get gone…?"

"I think I was the one to get some. A lot actually-" Buffy stopped midsentence. Willow blushed. "Err… yeah, so I got some a lot and got gone."

"I know you had to go to work, but did you wanna stay or…?"

"Yeah, I did. But, I don't know, I guess part of me thought that once we had yunno, then Faith would get back to being like that and I just preferred to be doing all the getting gone."

"But she wasn't."

"No she wasn't. I just, sometimes I think that things are too good to be true, and the second one of us just gets tired or freaks out, things are going back to zero and worse. That's just how we work."

"I told you to stop being such a martyr. But… okay, look. Obviously Faith feels something for you. Otherwise she would not take your abuse, and she definitely would not stick around where not wanted without you know, yanking your chain. And… she would not do the not-dating, dating scene with you. With anybody."

Buffy pouted. "I do not abuse her."

Willow chuckled. "If you say so." She moved around the table so the sun wouldn't hit her eyes. "I'm so glad I got to see your guilty face first."

Buffy shuffled. "Uh… actually, Xander kinda… figured it out first."

"What! How can that be!"

"Apparently one of my eyes doesn't like me very much."

Willow laughed then paled. "Oh God! Oh God! Where is he! Where's Xander! He must be passed out somewhere!" She grabbed Buffy by the shoulders. "Where did you stash him?"

Buffy laughed easing out of Willow hold. "He must be with Anya somewhere."

"_What did you do to my fiancé!"_

They turned to find Anya dragging a very smug and still in shock Xander by the neck of his shirt.

"First you make eyes at him and the when he passes out you leave him there to die!"

"Wow, I-I, first of all I wasn't making eyes at him."

"Yes you were! I saw you! You even winked at me! The nerve of you woman!"

"Hey Buff," Xander greeted. "_Faith,"_

"Stop it!"

"Oh thank God I did not dream it," Xander exclaimed relieved.

Anya narrowed her eyes at the blonde. Upon closer inspection she noticed a hickey on Buffy's skin.

"Oh I see you have been sparring with Faith." She rolled her eyes. "I don't get why can't you just admit you had sex with Faith."

"I, uh-" Buffy fidgeted.

Anya paused. "You had sex with Faith! That's why you are so glowy! That or you mastu-"

"An!" Xander covered her mouth.

The ex-demon's voice went up with every word she said. Buffy looked around alarmed. A few heads turned in their direction and she just hid behind Willow. Luckily none of them seemed to be people she knew.

_"OH my God! Your sister is a lesbian!"_

Buffy's eyes widened and she turned around to find a very mortified Dawn glaring and huffing at her before walking away. Her group of friends just stared at Buffy entertained before going after Dawn.


	77. Chapter 77

Hi guys! Thanks for still reading this very long story!

I'll see how many chaps I can squeeze out before starting college which unfortunately starts in about 6 days, so I apologize beforehand if there are very noticeable gaps between updates. As soon as I get into a routine, I'm a sure I'll find the time to write. Know then, I'm not giving up on the story and believe or not, it does have an end. I already have an idea - had it for months - of what I want season 7 to look and be like, just need to type and give it form, but the monster is already in gestation.

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 77

_"OH my God! Your sister is a lesbian?"_

Buffy's eyes widened and she turned around to find a very mortified Dawn glaring at her before huffing and walking away. Her group of friends just stared at Buffy entertained before going after Dawn.

_"Dawn, wait up!"_

_"Why didn't you tell us?"_

_"I knew it!"_

The slayer shook her head, slumping down on the table.

"Why does my sex life always have to be public? Why does everybody have to know?" She lamented. "I had sex with Angel, next thing everybody knows because he can't have a happy without turning evil. Then Riley and I get a little carried away and it turns out we are getting people killed… what have I done to deserve this? What?"

"Honestly don't see what the problem is sharing your sex life with people." Obviously that was Anya's opinion. "Everybody has sex and masturbates. You humans are too prude. And I find it quite arousing the thought of Faith's naked body. It a rather selfish act of you to keep that to yourself."

Xander was about to interrupt but when his fiancée revealed that last bit of information his hand just froze mid air and his mouth hung open.

"Y-you d-do?" He asked dreamily. Anya nodded. "Okay I have officially died and gone to heaven." Anya smiled at him seductively, running a hand up and down his chest. He crossed his legs. "Oh God," He grabbed onto her hand and hauled her away. "We, uh, we – we need to go."

"I don't wanna know." Buffy and Willow chuckled.

"_Lookin' a little flushed there, ladies._" Faith approached them Buffy was thankful the brunette had been outside hearing range, who knows where. "Thinkin' of me, aren't ya?"

"Faith," Willow's eyebrow flirted with the brunette. She just couldn't help it.

_Naughty eyebrow!_

Her mind chastised.

Faith paused, licking her lips as she smiled. "Well hello there Red, what's got ya so worked up?"

"Y-ow!" Willow grabbed her side. "Buffy!"

"What?" The blonde asked innocently and narrowed her eyes at the redhead when Faith wasn't looking. _Mine. _

Willow glared at her friend poking out her tongue. "See? Possessive."

Faith, as usual, missed sthe exchange too busy stealing some candy from an unsuspecting teenager.

Buffy turned to her slayer, opening her eyes wide.

"Faith! What are you doing?"

The brunette turned around sticking a lollipop into her mouth. "What? Want one?" She reached nonchalantly inside the teenagers back pack fishing out two more lollipops. "Here,"

Buffy accepted the offered candy absently, "Did you just…?"

"He's got dozen of 'em. Plus, sexier _in_ me, right Red?" Faith threw the wiccan a sultry look.

Willow blushed stammering out a, "Y-yeah."

"That's what I thought. See B? Will has no problem. Dude cheated against a five year old. Several times, got the kid cryin' and all. Justice is all I'm doing. White hat and all." She passed an arm around each woman's shoulders. "C'mon, let's get your girl Red,"

Buffy glowered at the physical contact between them. Willow just smiled goofily.

_This is ridiculous, _Buffy chastised herself rolling her eyes. _I'm a five year old jealous of her new sibling that's getting all the grownups' attention. Oh wait, been there, done that. Twice. Mmm, actually…_

Faith lead the girls letting her arm drop from Willow's shoulders, as she talked to the woman, pulling Buffy closer.

Buffy smiled automatically passing her arm around Faith's waist as she heard the brunette tease her best friend. If she kept it up, she was sure Willow's skin color would change to the reddish kind forever.

"Naughty, is all I'm sayin', Red."

"Perv." The wiccan laughed.

"Tell me it doesn't turn you on the slight less. Having control and all, ungh!"

"Can't say it does."

"Each to their own, I guess. I'm getting you one for Halloween, tho. You are not fooling me Red."

"Halloween, now? Not for my birthday?"

"Isn't that the same? Potato, potahto."

"One word for you Faith; Toad."

Faith chuckled, "Where's the love Red?"

Willow mock glared at the brunette. She was fun to have around. She had to hand it to Faith. The Slayer had warmed her way in her very laidback and flirtatious way quite nicely. Just ask Buffy. The wiccan turned to look at her friend who was sporting a small yet very happy smile. She looked relaxed and happy which, when it came to Buffy, was a luxury.

It made her think things could have really been different and it would have spared Buffy a lot of pain if things with Faith had gone differently. Good instead of real bad. She knew that after everything that happened with Faith, Buffy had lost her way. She had been willing to kill for the love of her life a human and it changed her. Faith showed her the wild side of herself, the Slayer, and how everything could have worked out for her had she not had the family and friends. It really put things into perspective for her. Then she put Faith into a coma, Angel left for good. College began and Buffy could not fit anywhere. Her only link to the world, _her _world, lay in a hospital bed and the when the brunette woke up and was out to get her, Buffy lost all hope in Faith. The blonde developed _more _trust issues after that. Even though Faith gave herself in, Buffy couldn't see beyond the pain she had caused her. Willow knew it hurt Buffy so much because she felt as if she had been responsible for Faith's derailment. Buffy, when it came to Faith, was always living in the '_What If's'_ and to see everything crumble down before her eyes had affected her greatly.

Willow sighed. She should have seen everything from the start. If she hadn't let her jealousy get to her head things would have been very different. She felt like an ass because she didn't help or tried that much to get Buffy to open up to her about everything that was going on inside herself.

On top of that… her beloved sister turns out to be The Key a hell Goddess desperately wanted. Sometimes -okay, scratch that - most of the times she didn't know how Buffy could keep it together. Then, she ripped her out of heaven and the blonde still tried to make all of them happy even though it was killing her.

She truly was a strong and admirable woman. She deserved to be happy.

Buffy laughed at something Faith said, breaking Willow out of her thoughts.

"I'm serious. I'm gonna train that monkey to follow vampires around with a mini flamethrower. That a hell of a visual. Who would suspect a monkey? He could even go all, 'Say 'ello to my little friend,'"

"Right cuz monkeys speak."

"You never know. He's an evil monkey, I'm sure he can,"

"You are the living proof Buff," Willow quipped.

"I'm seriously not liking you today, Rosenberg."

"You break my heart Summers. To be honest though, it was Faith who called you monkey."

"Woah," Faith raised her palms. "I never said the words."

Buffy glared at her, "You implied it though,"

"Never did. That's just Red's and Tar's wicked thinking. You know, witches and all," Faith winked. "Evil,"

Willow smiled spotting Tara walking towards them. She looked over Tara's shoulder and saw Giles seemingly having a very interesting conversation with the female booth keeper.

"Now I am a wicked witch, huh?" Tara said.

"Wickedest," Faith said. "Now B, can be one of your evil monkeys. You just have to give her some wings tho," She moved out of reach, avoiding getting punched in the arm. The brunette laughed, and turned to Tara making a face. "_The Wicked Wiccan' _total porn title. How about those whips we were talking about earlier," She elbowed Willow, "Huh, Red? Sure you'd love to give it a go. I think you'll be bottom, though. Tara mustn't be that shy in bed, sure she's wild, "

"Faith!" She spluttered.

"What? Is always the shy ones, naughty I'm telling you."

Tara almost fainted.

Buffy laughed, holding onto a dazed and overheated Tara.

"Forgive her; she doesn't have a filter."

"Now I know what to get her for Christmass," Willow fanned herself.

"I think that's too far away," Buffy said, "Tomorrow- heck- today would be fine."

"You make me feel like a fuckin' fish tank. Now, what? You gonna change my water? Check my temperature? Oh wait you did that _mumph_-"

"Mouth, please meet brain."

Faith smirked sucking her lollipop teasingly, "Where's Xander anyway? Haven't seen him."

"Oh, he's uh, taking care of… well, of business."

"With Anya." Faith guessed.

"With Anya."

"So they're screwing,"

"In other _unfiltered_ words," Buffy said rolling her eyes, "Yes they are."

* * *

"I knew you would like it," Faith said to Xander after sharing her idea of her ideal pet. "Or maybe we could train an Owl to piss holy water on vamps. _Hoot!_ ya bastard."

"Then don't actually pee," Willow informed. "It's not a liquid urine is more like goo. They excrete everything out through the same whole."

"Something I did not need to know." Faith said and then tapped her finger against her chin, "Although in a way it does put a hamper on my plans. Well, it could peck their eyes out." She turned to Buffy. "We should get a Slayer mascot."

"We already do. We have _Will_ The Wise Lobster,"

"Hey! Not nice. It's not my fault my skin was not made to nicely absorb the sunrays and tan instead of just burn."

"We should get a panther." Faith said "That'd be wicked cool man,"

"How much candy have you had?" Buffy asked her. Faith shrugged."And where would we get one, huh? Just kidnap it from the Zoo?"

"Don't give her any ideas." Tara warned. "She is quite capable of going there,"

"You know," Xander shared. "A bird once pooped on me… that day I flunked my math test."

"Most of the times you flunked your math tests, honey." Willow patted his arm softly.

"I'm allowed to have my superstitions."

"Not the greatest excuse to give to the Teacher." Willow reproached.

"Oh she hated me._ 'Mr. Harris, solve this. Mr. Harris, extra homework for you. Mr. Harris stop bothering Ms. Rosenberg for help. If you had a brain it wouldn't seem so hard. Mr. Harris blah, blah, blah,'_ She didn't believe me when my neighbor's dog ate my homework. It actually happened! Evil I tell you!"

"One, you never actually did the assignment. Two, throwing her a pencil wasn't really helping you out."

"It was Jesse's fault!" The man huffed.

"It's okay sweetie, you passed fifth grade _and_ graduated from High School remember? More importantly, you _survived_ High School. You had your way," Willow said.

"Damn straight." He smiled but then it dimmed once he realized something. "She was right though, I didn't go to college…"

"By your very own choice. Not because you couldn't get in." Willow soothed.

Xander smiled his boyish smile. "That's why you are my very best friend."

"Hey! Your other very best friend is still sitting here," Buffy said with a small smile. "I deserve some praising as well."

"Well, you are my favorite kick-ass slayer."

"Aw," Buffy hugged him. "That's why you are my favorite male friend."

"I'm your only male friend."

"That's my point."

Buffy turned to Faith, who was talking with Anya and Tara, taking the brunette's injured arm, running her hands softly around the cleaned and stitched wound. Faith gave her a small smile letting the blonde inspect it. She ran her finger around it before releasing the limb turning to her best friends.

"See that?" She pointed at Faith's arm. "_I _felt that."

"I bet you did," Xander smiled impishly waggling his brows. Buffy smacked him on his shoulder. "Ow!"

"The _wound_ Xand, the wound. I sworn I had been the one injured. Giles says that somehow the bond has intensified. Like Tara said, we've merged." She narrowed her eyes at her friends when they smirked. "Get your minds out of the gutter."

"_Merging… I'm sure they merged a lot last night…"_ Willow stage whispered to Xander whose eye twitched back in response.

"So does that mean," Xander said upon recovering, "That, what? You guys read each other's minds?"

"Don't think so, no. At least I hope not and _you_," Buffy paused closing her eyes and raising her hand warningly. "Willow Rosenberg better don't start calling me any names!"

Willow smiled, closing her mouth sheepishly. "Can't help it Buffy. Sorry."

"Oooh, was there name calling?" Xander asked interested leaning forward in his chair, his eyes twinkling dreamily and lustfully. He could just picture them. "Did you, uh, did you girls happen to get into a cat fight? Ooow!" He exclaimed rubbing both of his arms. "What's with the abusing of the Xander? Lots of love for you from me, ladies! Yours truly, Alexander Harris."

"Our very loveable, very horny Alexander Harris," Buffy said and then slapped her forehead. "And I cannot believe how that came out of my mouth…" She turned to a glaring Anya. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear! You should glare at him! He's been picturing Willow and I mud fighting!"

"Alexander!"

Xander stood up raising his hands placatingly. "Now honey don't listen to her! I was only asking if they got into a brawl because Willow was calling Buffy names because she slept with Faith!"

Buffy's blood rushed to her face and she turned away from Faith who was smirking her way.

"You did huh?" The brunette muttered.

"There go the two of you with your lesbian sexiness!"Anya reproached. "You're gonna kill Xander if you keep going at it!"

Yes, she made a lot of heads turn.

The blonde, mortified, heard teenage giggles and found Dawn's friends staring at her, with her sister glaring daggers at the group.

She had never felt so small.

Buffy simply groaned and did what an ostrich would proudly approve of. She buried her head in her arms. What she did not see, did not exist.

Unfortunately she could still hear.

_Dammit!_

* * *

Faith chuckled running her hand up and down Buffy's back soothingly.

"Hey Faith," One of Dawn's friends said as they passed slowly by the group.

"Hey Faith,"

Another one.

Faith smirked their way giving them her usual husky greeting getting giggles and blushes from some of the group as the teenagers moved away.

Buffy raised her head from her arms slowly, watching the retreating girls.

"I cannot believe this." She emerged from her hiding place turning to face Faith incredulously. "They were totally gushing at you! Has the world gone gay?"

Willow chuckled. "I think that's just Faith's doing."

"What can I say, B? Chicks dig me."

"They are supposed to be thinking about boys!" She said. "Except Dawn. Not until she is…fifty,"

"Gosh you are overprotective." Faith said getting a glare from the blonde. "Newsflash girlfriend, she is sixteen, of course she is thinking about boys and-"

Buffy place a hand over the brunette's mouth. "Please don't shatter my image of my very virginal sister." She shook her head. "But seriously, they were gushing at you. What's so special about you?"

Faith was about to answer but Anya beat her to it,

"Well, she is fun and nice. Unlike you. And she is hot. Well so are you but it looks way better on her. And she's not as grumpy as you are. Or touchy." Anya made a pensive face while Xander only smiled sheepishly and frightfully at Buffy's way. "You are incredibly sensitive you know that?"

Xander intervened.

"Now, Buff, I love her very much. Please have that in mind. And she had a lot of candy! It was the candy talking."

Buffy huffed and Faith smirked at her.

"I'm sure you could fill in all the blank she missed."

Buffy glared at Anya one last time as a smile broke free in her face and she rolled her eyes at Faith.

"How modest of you. And Anya, I'm sure I can find a very fluffy bunny," Anya's eyes widened and she clawed at Xander's arm. "Just for you around here. What do you say? Maybe I should get you two. So they can breed all they want while they hide under your bed."

"Y-you w-wouldn't!"

"Oh," Buffy's voice dropped down daringly and she purred. "Yes I would."

"Y-you're bluffing! You must be bluffing!"

"Hmm… I think there's one booth giving them as prizes about ten feet away from here… And you know, with me being a Slayer and all… I'm sure I can topple all those bottles and hit all the targets just to get the very fluffy white bunny I want."

"NO!"

* * *

When she was done terrorizing Anya, Buffy walked with Faith around the fair. The sun was about to take its leave and they set out to check around the perimeter.

"You sure I'm the bad slayer?"

"She deserved it."

"She's gunna have nightmares for days."

"That's what she gets for not praising me."

Faith chuckled grabbing Buffy by the hips and pulling her close.

"That was kinda hot… all with the threatening and low voices."

"It was?"

"Oh yeah,"

They kissed slowly, teasing each other, hands roaming freely.

"So, you slept with me, huh? I don't remember." Faith whispered against Buffy's lips.

Buffy growled pushing Faith roughly against a nearby tree, nibbling on her neck and slipping one hand in Faith's jeans and underwear, pinching the brunette's throbbing clit.

"I'll make you remember…"

Buffy entered her effortlessly, latching onto her lips as she proceeded to fuck her.

"_Fuck!"_


	78. Chapter 78

Thanks guys!

* * *

Chapter 78

The Slayers stumbled out of the woods, still grabbing at each other, with messy hair, rumpled clothing and smeared lipstick.

"Think they saw us?" Buffy asked fixing Faith's shirt, while willing herself not to undress the brunette again.

Faith chuckled. "If they didn'… they can see you now playing with the twins."

"Got distracted." Buffy muttered tearing her eyes away from Faith's very inviting breasts to the her eyes.

Faith's pupils darkened even more seeing Buffy's lustful eyes. "I don't feel any fuglies, do ya?" Her hands went back to Buffy's ass, and her lips reunited themselves with Buffy's.

"Not at all,"

Faith grunted in response grabbing onto Buffy's legs and wrapping them around her waist as she whisked her away.

* * *

A small insistent blip in their radar had the slayers breaking apart and throwing their clothes on.

Faith grunted trying to pull her jean up.

"Fuck! What's with their crappy timing?"

"They are demons babe, that's what."

Faith smirked, "Babe?"

Buffy blushed, "Um… oops?"

Faith brought the woman closer, kissing her neck, purring against her ear. "I like it,"

"You do?" Buffy asked bashfully, idly playing with Faith's belt loops.

"Fuck yeah,"

Buffy chuckled wrapping her arms around Faith's neck, massaging it with her fingers. She leaned in giving Faith a slow kiss, slipping her tongue out to taste the brunette's bottom lip, giving it a playfully lick. "You better."

Faith chuckled pushing Buffy against the tree again, cupping the blonde's sex. "Or what?"

"Mmm… or… God," Buffy gasped. "Or…"

Faith leant in kissing Buffy deeply. The blonde on her part slipped her hands beneath Faith's shirt immediately going for her nipples, tugging at them.

"Faith…" Buffy pushed Faith away, not taking her hands away, "We should check that out…"

"As soon as you stop groping me, girlfriend," Faith moaned pushing her breast against Buffy's hands.

Buffy pouted. "I don't wanna stop the gropage."

Faith got on her knees and unzipped the blonde's fly.

"Hafta make up your mind, blondie,"

And she dived in.

"OH GOD!"

* * *

Finally Buffy stumbled out of the woods, red faced and clothing all rumpled walking away from the smug brunette who calmly licked her lips cleaned and fixed her shirt.

Buffy took a deep breath trying to locate the potential threat but all she could feel was Faith and oh God, all she could think about was Faith licking her pussy restlessly.

It wasn't so much as she found her prey as her prey found her.

The vamp stared at her surprised and as soon as a he got a whiff of her scent, he put his game face on, hungrily eyeing her.

She smelt _really _good.

He forgot who he was dealing with and tried to grab her but the blonde twisted his arm behind his back, tugging it upwards pulling his shoulder out of the socket.

"Seriously?" Buffy said after he let out a whine, "_You_ are why I'm not currently having sex with Faith? Don't be such a whimp."

The vampire growled freeing himself from the blonde's hold, kicking her hard on the stomach sending her sprawling to the floor.

"That more like it?" He taunted.

Buffy gasped clutching her stomach, getting up from the floor. She feigned pain and when the vampire smiled and advanced cockily towards her, she smirked back.

"Was that supposed to hurt?"

The vampire launched his attack on her.

Not so long story even shorter… vamp turned to dust.

Buffy sighed. As long as she drew out the fight, the vampire was still messy and he hardly landed in some blows that she hadn't allow him to have.

She checked the surrounding area for any leftover's he might have disposed of but apparently there was no blood trail or body. She made a note to check the dark places the sun during the daylight hours hadn't been able to reach.

The blonde returned to the mirror house, embarrassingly smacked into some mirror's a few times, left with an angry red forehead but the area looked clear.

Along the way she bumped into Dawn who let her know Janice's mom was coming to get them and that afterwards she or the wiccans could pick her up at her friends place.

Suffice to say, Dawn growled everything out at her.

The blonde sighed again. The first thing Dawn had warned her before going to the fair, was not to embarrass her. Granted it had been Anya doing all the loud talking and such but she had been talking about Buffy which meant her sister was not amused.

She wondered if Dawn was also mad at her because the having-sex-with-Faith thing. Though Tara had told her she though Dawnie was not _into_ Faith, she still had her doubts. Actually, Dawn hadn't looked mad. She looked as if she was trying to be mad at her. Probably wanted Buffy to make it up to her, which made the blonde have mixed feeling about it. One, she wouldn't give her little sister the satisfaction and two, she felt kinda guilty. She would have been horrified if all of her friends heard a juicy dirty something about one of her family members. And Anya being Anya was beyond loud and very straight to the point.

Speaking of… the ex-demoness apparently had the hots for Faith. Which really was making the idea of getting her multiple fluffy bunnies much more appealing. She had a rep to keep after all. She just could go backing out of her threats, right? Oh and how cute! The little crappers, as Faith calls them, would hop some sense into Anya.

The slayer's eyes sparkled. Stars could easily be seen reflected in her eyes and all.

Maybe she could find the book and spell that summoned the bunnies when the Tabula Rasa incident.

That'll teach the woman to stop having dirty thoughts about Faith.

OH! Maybe if she dressed Faith up in a bunny costume.

_A naughty bunny costume… _

Buffy shook her head. That probably wouldn't work. The only rabbit-esque thing about Faith was that she could hump all day long. Still, she would have to figure out how to get the brunette in a full bunny costume…

It was never going to happen.

* * *

Buffy met an hour and a half later her friends piteously slumped against each other.

The blonde stifled a laugh at the sight. All of them where clutching their stomachs.

"What's up guys?"

Groans answered her question.

"Can we go home?" Willow asked. "'m tired."

"Sure. Did you bump into anything?"

"My guts."Xander said.

"Yikes. That's what you get for eating the way you eat. Add lots of candy… a mess is all I'm saying." The blonde shook her head. "Go home guys, be careful. Dawn leave already?"

"Yes," Tara said. "We'll pick her up on our way back."

"Cool. Take care. I'll see you at home."

"Do you want us to call Spike to take over patrol?" Willow asked.

"No, Faith and I'll handle it."

"I'll repeat the question. Do you want us to call Spike to take over patrol?"

"We'll be fine."

Anya rolled her eyes.

"What she means is that you two are going to be too busy having sex to notice the demons around you, getting you killed."

"We'll be fine."Buffy growled. "Oh, which reminds me," She smiled sweetly at Anya who at such action recoiled. The slayer extended out her arm producing a very alive very fluffy bunny, "I got this for you. It so cute isn't?"

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_

Anya ran. Buffy smirked. And the bunny twitched its nose at the humans.

It felt like pooping. And possibly eating a carrot.

* * *

The wiccans laughed alongside Buffy, as Xander treaded heavily through the fair chasing after his terrified fiancé.

"Oh that was just mean Buff."

"Why? He is harmless."

"Did you steal it from someone?"

"The demon did." She made a face. "At least I think so. Or you think it went and won itself a bunny? Maybe he just growled and won it. You know, ugliness gets its special prizes and discounts."

"So, a demon was going to eat it?" Tara asked scratching behind the bunny's ear. "Poor little guy."

"Oh look at you saving fluffy bunnies!" Willow cooed.

"Shut up Will."

"Oh, now cuz you are having sex with Miss Badass you can't be mushy?"

"You are just jealous."

"Really?" Tara turned to Willow who shook her head.

"Oh yeah. She was all, 'Oh, how I wish I had been the one!'"

"No I wasn't!"

"'Oh! Faith you have me so worked up! You and your sexy lollipop! Better in you!'"

"I wasn't! I didn't!"

Buffy narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Oh I saw the eyebrow flirtage!"

"I can't help it!" Willow turned to Tara. "It just flirts and flirts with Faith! It's not my fault! It has a mind of its own! You've seen it!"

"Sure, sure it does!" Buffy said. "'Oh Faith! Let's make bunnies together! Let's hump all night away!"

"I didn't- wait." Willow frowned. "I never said that."

Buffy paused.

_Oh. Right. _

"Y-yes you did. She did."

"Never even thought that. Why would you-"

"Sure, deny it. I rest my case! Case closed! Classed dismissed!"

_"I don't know about makin' bunnies, but I'm down with the humpin'."_

Nipples stifled instantly.

More than one pair.

Buffy froze.

_Oh. God. Why… why, oh, why? I should just give up speaking…_

Tara finally let loose a laugh. She had been holding it in ever since she saw Faith approaching, just when Buffy said, _"Oh, Faith you have me so worked up!"_. The brunette stopped walking cocking her head at the blonde wiccan who answered with a small shrug and smile.

Willow on her part, didn't know what to do. She- _her_ eyebrow was-_had_ been flirting with Faith. And she, Willow, did blush a few times and more often than not, she had been a very bad girl having naughty thoughts about Faith. She would pledge guilty, but really, who hasn't had had naughty thoughts about Faith? Really.

On the other hand, she really felt like laughing at Buffy's expense because, god, how many times had she been embarrassed today? And she was being very theatrical about Willow's never spoken words about Faith.

And what was that about making bunnies? Willow's eyes strayed towards the fluffly mass in Tara's arms. She cocked her head to side.

_Did they make that bunny together?_

Willow was _this _close to drooling with her head cocked to the side and mouth opened that way when her very intelligent, very recently neglected, brain gave her a very indignant slap, taking over the reins again.

She closed her mouth, swallowed and looked around.

No one had seen that display of stupidity. She sighed in relief only to notice Faith giving her an 'I saw that' look.

_Darn it!_

Faith chuckled.

"So, I got you all worked up, Red."

Willow really hated Faith's husky voice right now. Oh, dear. Something was pooling down there…

"N-NO!"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Faith looked over Willow's shoulder spotting Xander limping their way.

"I think I sprained my ankle chasing after Anya. Fell down twice. Courtesy of: Buffy Summers."

Buffy shrugged but had the decency to wince at her best friend's pain.

"The girl already getting away?" Faith asked.

"Only because of Buffy!"

"She insulted me."

He narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "I just came to get back my keys. Willow? Tara? Let's go."

Xander walked away to the parked car while Tara handed the bunny to Faith who put it as far away from her body as she could.

"See you guys later." Willow said walking to the parking lot.

"Wait! What the fuck am I gonna do with this shit?"

"_Not our problem!"_

Faith turned to Buffy who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Oops. Happy… something? Nothing comes to mind. You say you had always wanted a pet…"

Faith glared.

"This thing craps on me, Buffy…"

Luckily there had been some people around the parking lot so Faith gave the animal to an unhappy kid, who couldn't hurt a fly; reason why he didn't win a bunny. The kid lacked some serious strength in those arms. He was cute though. Looked like the Harry Potter kid.

Faith had really felt like ruffling his hair but… no. With Buffy looking at her the way she had just because she gave the kid the damn bunny, she wasn't about to have the blonde áwing' at her just because she felt like ruffling the kids hair and possibly pinching his cheeks.

The brunette cleared her throat giving the kid a hasty "'s nothing," as she began to make her way to the nearest cemetery, with Buffy trailing dutifully after her. Faith smirked. She had Buffy wrapped around her finger.

* * *

"Oh God… mmm…" Buffy clawed at the wall behind her arching up into Faith, presenting more of her neck to Faith. "I'm gonna have to make you mad a lot – oh my god! – more – fuck – often."

Faith smiled against the blonde's neck, running her hands down Buffy's back to cup her ass.

"I wasn't really mad."

Faith hoisted Buffy's legs to wrap the around her waist smacking her back again the wall, with the blonde immediately wrapping her arms around her neck, burying one of her hands on the dark mane, dragging her nails along Faith's sensitive scalp getting the much expect moan from the brunette.

Buffy smirked at the other woman devilishly

* * *

_SMACK!_

"Why do you love smacking me against walls?" Faith asked.

"Same reason you do." Buffy said attacking her mouth.

"Touché." The slayer groaned. "Wait, ouch! Sharp edge."

"Oh," Buffy ran her hand on the wall up and down looking for a even spot before moving Faith towards it. "There."

_Ggrrrghh…._

Faith turned her head away from Buffy making the blonde devour her neck.

"Did you hear something?" She asked.

Buffy mumbled a _no_ and went back to kissing.

_Gggrggh…_

"Seriously," Faith said. "That wasn't my stomach."

Buffy sighed and looked around waiting for a sound or scurrying.

"I don't see anything," She said before diving to Faith's neck again.

About a minute went by with Faith's hands teasing the blonde's thighs when the brunette heard a noise again.

"Wait, stop."

Buffy brusquely broke away.

"_Stop_? Stop? Okay, you seriously need to stop getting me all horny and then telling me to stop! Do you know how worked up you got me?"

Faith spared a glance at the angry blonde, before looking over the slayer's shoulder.

"As much as I just_ loved_ hearing you say that," She pointed behind Buffy. "I think we just broke into something's home."

Buffy turned to find a pissed off demon a few meters away.

_GGGGRRRRGGGGH!_

"Now why didn't you growl like that before?" Buffy asked. She stared down at her crotch. "Woulda spared me a lot!"

* * *

The slayer's exited the mausoleum with ragged clothes and greenish blood spots everywhere.

"So," Faith panted. "What were you saying about me making you all horny?"

Buffy threw herself on the cold grass taking a deep breath.

"Shut up."

Faith smiled and then frowned when she saw something that had once been part of the demon on her shoulder slapping it away.

"Seriously, just how horny do I make you?"

"Faith, dearest, there's a vamp behind you about to bite your neck."

* * *

"Okay," Faith dusted her clothes off. After she staked the sneaking vamp another four had appeared. "You were saying?"

"I was saying – you should really stop," Buffy stood up, "-stop making out with me."

"Oh really?" Faith neared the slayer pulling her close to her by her jacket's lapel. "Now why is that? Is it cuz I'm a great kisser?" Buffy shook her head no. "Cuz you love making out with me?" The blonde shook her head again. "Then why is it?"

"I would really hate to see my fist up your face. That's why. I'm trying to leave that, yunno? Wouldn't want me to relapse, would you?"

Faith laughed. "See? Always threatening me."

"Seriously, it's not healthy."

"It's not like a want to stop."

"Then don't."

"C'mon, let's finish patrol. I wanna get out of this clothes."

"I hear ya." Buffy sighed. "Why did you have to become all responsible now? The old you would have no problem just taking me right here!" Buffy sighed. "I did not just sound that needy. God, what's wrong with me!"

Faith stopped raising her eyebrows. "Baby… that's music to my ears." She neared Buffy who shuddered at Faith's lust filled eyes as the brunette let them freely roam her body. "And as much as I'd love to fuck you right here right now," She pointed somewhere behind Buffy. "I don't think you'd like for them to join in.

_GGRRGHH!_

"OH FUCK OFF!" Buffy threw her axe at the growling demons, who quieted momentarily at the outburst watching as the head of one of their mates rolled to their feet.

"Babe," Faith leered before engaging. "I love your demon skills."

* * *

"That was hella sexy," Faith said referring to one of Buffy's earlier movies. "Us covered in demon goo again… not so much."

"I hear ya."Buffy sighed. "I guess we can call it a night. You are going back to work?"

Faith nodded. "Gonna head home first to get cleaned up. Why don't ya go get showered and I'll try to come by later?"

"Eager much?" Buffy teased.

"Hell yeah." Faith smiled, walking away. "See ya later."

Two seconds later Buffy watched Faith turn and walk her way.

"Can't stay away from me, can you?"

"You know what?" Faith said nearing her and grabbing her by the waist, pulling her closer. "Fuck it!" And with that the brunette crashed her lips to Buffy's. "I'm fuckin taking you home."

Buffy moaned.


	79. Chapter 79

People! It's been forever! This is just a little something for you guys. I advise you to read ch 78 again just so you know where we are at.  
Enjoy.

I deserve all your hate

**Quick Recap:**

The Scoobies and co have had a blast at the Sunnydale Fair. There was an incident with a leprechaun and an evil monkey. Anya shamelessly outed Buffy in front of everybody, including Dawn's friends. The blonde slayer had her revenge by getting the ex-demon a very fluffy bunny. And... Tara says the slayers have mated. *Gasp* what does that mean?

And now, Buffy's returning home after patrolling with Faith.

Love,

Kmi

* * *

Chapter 79

"Have I told you how much I don't envy your life?"

Buffy turned around and glared at her sister.

There had been too much grime for Faith and Buffy to be comfortable with doing something without risking catching a bug or getting impregnated by something's goo somehow and that's where the two of them drew the line and called it a night.

So here she was coming back home, horny as hell and smelling like shit.

"Shut up."

The two began a glaring match.

"Hey Buff how's- wow." Willow exclaimed upon spotting her goo-covered friend. "Yikes and whew! You smell!"

"Don't have to tell me Will. Trust me." Buffy sighed. "Why are demons so MIB suddenly? So splashy and gooey. Disgusting."

"Must be a change in their diet." Dawn added. "Now go shower! You stink!"

"Thank you. I love you too."

"Everyone loves me," Dawn stated walking away.

"Yeah, yeah." Buffy muttered going up the stairs.

* * *

Buffy knocked on Dawn's door. She had taken a long shower, shampooing several times to get the demon goo out of her hair.

"Dawnie? Can I come in?"

"_Yeah, sure."_

Buffy opened and closed the door after her, walking to Dawn's bed and sitting on it.

"Hey, so, are you all set for tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"How was Janice's?"

"Fine,"

"So…"

Dawn looked up stifling a yawn.

"Tomorrow is a school night, which I'm sure you already know because you wouldn't let me stay at the fair, so I'm assuming there's something you wanna say?"

"I… uh, this thing about…" Buffy sighed. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Dawn frowned. "Uh… well, aside from you being a very evil, very abusive sister… no. I think. You did eat my breakfast last week though. And, oh you yelled-"

"Okay, okay. Sorry about eating your breakfast. But that was not what I meant. I meant - do you have a problem with _me _because of this... the _thing _with Faith? I mean, I'm sure you… Well Anya made s-sure everybody heard about F-faith and I, yunno, all with the- and I'm sure you've seen this," Buffy moved her hair to the side revealing a healing hickey. "And yunno, Faith being Faith and well, the double H's and-"

"Stop!" Dawn winced covering her ears. "God, please stop!"

Buffy jumped startled. "Sorry. Well you get what I'm saying."

"Yes! Faith makes you horny!" Dawn glared. "I get it!"

"NO! Well yes! But that's not the point!"

"EW!"

"You started it!"

"No I didn't! You came here to give me UNWANTED details! I'm still a minor! You're so gross!"

"No I'm not. You are." They glared at each other for a few seconds. "Anyway, do you or do you not have a problem with me?"

Dawn sighed. "With you and Faith? No. With you by yourself, yes."

"What? What do you mean?"

"There's just so much I can take from your lameness and… slightness."

"Oh you little!" Buffy tickled her sister.

"Aaah! Faith just makes – aaaah- makes you less l-lame!" Dawn laughed squirming away from her sister. "Stop, stop!"

Buffy stopped leaning in to kiss her sister on the forehead.

"Seriously, no problem, no objections?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "What do you want me to say? That Faith and I are destined to be together, that I'm in love with Faith or something?"

"Uh, no, you… you are not, are you?"

"What? No. No, no, no."

"But, you do like _like_ her."

"I like her."

"Like _like her."_

Dawn smirked and curled on her side, burrowing into her pillow. "Goodnight, Buffy."

Her sister, on her part, merely cocked her head to the side and blinked stupidly.

"Wait what -is that a yes or no?"

"'night, Buff."

The blonde nodded. "Okay… goodnight. I guess."

Buffy closed the door behind her as she exited.

_What just happened?_

"Buffy? Are you alright?" Willow asked as she made her way up the stairs. "You look a little confused there, sweetie."

Buffy turned to her friend slowly.

"She smirked. She just smirked."

Willow smiled. "Uhm, okay… I think you need some tea. You are in luck. I just made some, c'mon."

Together they descended the stairs, filled a couple of mugs with the hot tea and made their way upstairs to Buffy's room.

"So," Willow sipped slowly. "What is it? Who just smirked? Faith?"

"What?" Buffy came out of her reverie. She looked down to find herself holding a mug.

_When did I…?_

"Buff?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just spaced out. We got just got these, right?" Willow nodded smiling at her friend. "Good, cuz mugs appearing out of nowhere is kinda messy."

"Yep. So, who did all the smirking?"

Buffy smiled. "Naturally Faith, but no, I wasn't talking about Faith. I was talking about Dawn. I asked her if she liked, _liked_ Faith and she just smirked, rolled on her side and went to sleep! What the hell does that mean?"

Willow laughed. Dawnie was outright messing with her sister's mind.

"That she was tired and wanted to sleep?"

"I'm serious."

"Well, is not every day you ask your seemingly boys-only sister if she likes a girl. What were you waiting for? And not just any girl, but Faith." Willow wiggled her eyebrows. "Who you are screwing."

"Wills!"

"What, is the truth."

"Oh. I guess you are right. But, still, she smirked. That's just evil. I have an evil sister."

"Who might like Faith."

"Who might like Faith." Buffy echoed sipping from her tea."That just makes her more evil."

"And she screeches."

"Ooh yeah."

"Just like you – hey I guess you truly are sisters!"

"Funny. Very funny. Now you won't get my sweaters when I die."

"Oh no! Terrible!"

"Dumbass. So, where's Tara?"

"She has to get up early tomorrow so Xander drove her to campus."

"Oh, I see…" Buffy smirked. "Had she stayed here she wouldn't had gotten any sleep."

Willow blushed hard, "Oh you are terrible!"

"Crack the whip and all that Faith was talking. You really are wicked, _Red_."

"Buffy!" Willow laughed. "No. And no. My."

"Oh like you hadn't thought about it."

"I hadn't until your girlf– wait – is Faith your girlfriend now?"

"Nope. At least I don't think so."

"Right. So as I was saying… I hadn't even pictured any of that until your not-girlfriend Faith said it."

"Riiight."

"Honest!"

"Can't fool me Rosenberg."

Willow smiled laying down next to her friend. "Never. Ever."

"That's good. That you guys are getting back together, I mean."

"It's great. And while I miss her, it's nice 'dating' her again."

"I bet."

* * *

The next morning, Buffy took a shower, put on her workout clothes and jogged to the Magic Box.

She found Faith already at the punching bag, deftly delivering her punches and kicks. And from what Buffy could tell, by the faint hint of perspiration on the brunette's skin, the girl had been working out for a while.

Buffy crossed her arms leaning against the doorframe.

"Warmin' up your eyes, huh? Gotta keep 'em sharp, and all."

Faith spoke without stopping her punches.

"And other places." Buffy smiled, "I like to be thorough."

Faith chuckled stopping the swinging bag. She grabbed a nearby bottle, taking a gulp of water and sat down on the mats.

"What's up girlfriend? Did you get a goodnight's sleep?" She asked.

Buffy pushed away from the frame walking into the room.

"Nah, too horny to." She paused. "And I can't believe I just said that."

"Come here,"

Buffy sighed sitting between Faith's thighs facing her, wrapping her arms around her. Faith leaned in to kiss her.

"Mornin'" The brunette murmured against the blonde's lips.

"See the things you make me say?" Buffy sighed happily, resting her head against the brunette's shoulder.

"Right, cuz I force them out of you. I must be evil."

"You have no idea." Buffy smiled, lightly kissing Faith's neck. "Mornin' to you too,"

Faith smirked grabbing hold of Buffy's thighs and pulling her closer.

"Missed me, huh?"

Buffy pulled away, thinking about it. "Not really, no."

Faith smiled, showing off her dimples. "Really?"

Buffy cursed silently. Faith's dimples were simply irresistible and 'til this day she had no idea how the woman managed to chose whether or not she wanted her dimples to show. It was puzzling. But that was Faith in a nutshell.

"There was no missing of you, no."

Faith slanted her eyes biting down on her lower lip. It had the desired effect on Buffy whose eyes immediately focused on the luscious lips.

"Really?" She drawled out leaning in.

"Really, really."

Buffy closed the distance between them kissing the brunette softly. Faith smiled into the kiss wrapping her arms around Buffy's back to pull her closer. Buffy moaned when one of Faith's hands kneaded her breast.

"That doesn't sound like someone who didn't miss me."

"I don't know whatever gave you that idea."

Faith chuckled, resting her forehead against Buffy's.

"I hear something about a tic…?"

Buffy laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Dunno. All I know is that yesterday you guys were talking about a tic that has something to do with me."

"Well I don't know what you are talking about."

"So I shouldn't worry then."

"Trust me, no. No worrying for you."

Faith frowned. "I don't have a weird tic or anything, right?"

"No," Buffy smiled.

"You would tell me, right? What if I have a seriously weird tic and haven't realized?"

The blonde smiled. "Trust me, you don't have a tic. I'm pretty sure you waggle your eyebrows on purpose."

"Damn right."

"Although, now that I think about it… you do, _do_ that weird thing with your nostrils…"

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Faith looked mortified.

"Yunno, that thing where you open one real wide and then close it and open again. You do it very often."

Faith covered her nose. "What! Just one?"

"Yeah."

The brunette frowned, pinching her nose. She narrowed her eyes at Buffy.

"You are shitting me, right?"

"Maybe," Buffy smiled enigmatically, wiggling her left eyebrow. "Maybe not."

Faith glared. "I don't have a tic."

"What would you know? It's not like you stand in front of a mirror 24/7."

"…"

"Stop the frown-y face," Buffy chuckled, leaning in to kiss Faith's nose. "And the nostril twitching,"

"I don't have a tic…"

Buffy stared at Faith. She bit down on her lower lip trying not to smile. Faith was pouting.

"What?" Faith asked ticked off.

"Nothing..."

"…" Faith glared.

"I'm not saying anything."

"I don't have a tic!"

Finally, Buffy gave up, smiled and cooed.

"Awww!"

Faith's eyes widened and she recoiled.

"What the fuck?"

Buffy laughed tightening her hold on the brunette so she wouldn't escape.

"You were pouting, that's all."

"Was not,"

"Yeah you were."

"I don't pout blondie, that's your thing."

"I know what I saw." Buffy kissed the brunette's cheek.

Faith glared. Buffy just smiled pulling away from Faith and getting up. She walked to the punching bag as Faith began her sit-ups.

"You know," Buffy said. "I had the strangest dream last night."

"You found out you have a thing for Anya and Giles?"

"What? No, eww!" The blonde got violent chucking Faith a stake. "Gross!"

Faith chuckled. "Okay then, what happened?"

"Nothing gross like that. I was in a house somewhere in the living room, not here in Sunnydale and it was around midnight and there was something about an eagle that was flying above the house… Anyway, so I stared out the window and there was this freakishly pale man staring at me. So he somehow got in and I went to fight him but I couldn't hurt him. Then I looked down and found shreds of napkins on the floor. So I realized the man turned into paper so I couldn't hurt him. Cuz well I you think about it, punching him would be kinda useless,"

Faith hummed in response, shaking her head at the blonde.

"So, I realized the only way to get rid of him was to…water him."

"So you got a hose and drenched the man?"

"No. When he got closer again and turned into little pieces of paper, I scooped them up and tossed them into a glass of water and stirred the hell out of it."

Faith chuckled. "Okay,"

"Anyway, so the creepy dude disappeared and then, I see myself coming down the stairs from another part of the house, I see somebody who totally wasn't Wesley walk in and another impersonator of Dawn run to him and say 'Uncle Wesley!' Trust me, that wasn't my sister and that definitely wasn't Wesley."

"Why?"

"Well Wesley and Dawn had dirty blonde hair. He was balding and Dawn had curly hair and had a few pounds on. Anyway, so then from somewhere out of my body, I see you come in."

"Hot as hell of course."

Buffy smiled. "You had shorter hair and a little bit clearer, it looked good on you by the way. Anyway, you start laughing with somebody and as I keep coming down the stairs, you call me and from behind you, steps out this dark haired woman with green eyes and you make out with her."

"Hot,"

"No, not hot. So, I finally come down the stairs we talk, but I'm more interested in Dawn and Wesley and then you turn and make out again with the woman except she is now a very attractive dark skinned woman with green eyes."

"What can I say, B? The ladies love me."

"And then out of nowhere comes a huge eagle and smashes into all of us. And then my dream changed and I was running through a park selling something."

"Drugs?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I was undercover though." Buffy made a face and then glared at Faith. "Who was that woman anyway?"

Faith snorted. "The hell if I know. It was your dream, not mine."

"Well, you two, or three, seemed very couple-y."

Faith smirked walking behind Buffy. "Jealous?"

Buffy barely stifled a shudder as she felt the slayer approach her.

"No,"

"Hmm…" Faith stretch arm out running the tip of her finger down Buffy's back and butt, moving her hand to the front tracing her way up Buffy's legs with her nails. "Don't believe ya,"

Buffy felt her skin react to Faith, yet she kept on punching the bean bag.

"You wanna know what I think?" Faith purred as she got closer. She stilled Buffy's arms, kissed her neck with open mouthed kisses, sucking on the skin and nibbling on it. "I think you are jealous,"

Buffy gasped as Faith's hands trailed their way down from her arms, to her thighs spreading them apart and over her crotch applying pressure. She bucked when Faith's hands paused over her entrance pushing in with one finger she then dragged up and played with her clit.

Buffy, in her haze, turned her head towards the door realizing it was wide open. She could see people coming and going down the street and vaguely recalled Anya sorting boxes down in the storage room. The slayer grinned, closing her eyes, arching back into Faith. As long as none of the others - Xander, Giles, Dawn, Willow or Tara - walked in, she didn't mind having the door wide open. And having Anya in the store with them only turned her on more.

She'll show the ex-demon what orgasms _really _were.

She buried her hands in Faith's hair, rubbing her ass against the other woman crotch.

Faith chuckled huskily. "Someone's eager."

Faith cupped the blonde's breasts, pinching the erect nipples and tugging on them. Buffy gasped turning her head so she could kiss Faith, pulling her down. Faith moaned deepening the kiss, spreading Buffy's legs further, pulling the blonde's pants and underwear down. Buffy kicked her pants off, moaning as the cold air hit her aching clit. She braced herself with one arm against the unsteady punching bag and the other around Faith's neck as the woman rubbed her fingers up and down her slippery slit.

"Oh god, Faith,"

"Fuck B, you're so wet."

Buffy let out a loud moan when Faith sped up the pace, making her hips buckle uncontrollably and her legs wobble uselessly, as the brunette mercilessly rubbed her clit.

"Fuck! Faith!"

Buffy moaned loudly as she came, crumbling to the floor when her legs couldn't hold her up any longer, bringing Faith down with her. The dark slayer pulled Buffy to her knees, never stopping her ministrations and slipped three fingers hard into the trembling slayer. Buffy cried out again, arching back into Faith, riding the brunette's fingers hard.

"O-oh, fuck…Harder,"

"Want me to fuck you harder?" Faith's whispered breathily into Buffy's ear, slipping her tongue out, licking the blonde's neck.

"God, yes! Harder,"

Faith almost came from hearing the words leave the blonde's mouth.

"Fuck B,"

Buffy let herself fall back on Faith so the brunette could have more access to her, putting her hands on the brunette's thighs as she rode her.

Faith slipped her left hand down Buffy's torso onto her pussy and pinched the blonde's clit hard as she curled her fingers inside. She smiled as Buffy arched her back, trapping Faith's fingers within her walls as she cried out the brunette's name. Faith kissed the shuddering blonde's neck, nibbled on her earlobe as the blonde rode out her orgasm.

Buffy chuckled, eyes still closed, resting her head again on Faith's shoulder.

"What?" Faith asked smiling.

The blonde opened her eyes turning to the open door. "Two more feet to the front and people would have seen everything,"

"Huh?" Faith cocked her head to the side. She followed the blonde's line of sight. "Damn B, you knew it was open?"

Buffy turned on Faith's arms, pushing the brunette down to the ground.

"Yeah…"

"And you…" Faith laughed surging up to kiss Buffy, "You naughty girl,"

Buffy grinned into the kiss, pinning the brunette's arms above her head.

"My turn,"

* * *

Anya went over the stock for the third time making sure everything was in working order. She grinned happily with the results.

"_YES!"_

"Yes!"

The ex-demon paused her celebration,

"Hang on… I only said one 'yes', yes?"

_"Yess!"_

The blonde cocked her head to the side…

_Hang on…_

_"_Oh, those horny bastards!" Anya said connecting the dots and walking up the stairs.

She hurried up the stairs, instantly spotting the opened door to the workout room, witnessing a _very_ interesting, very arousing view.

Anya's eyebrows flew to her hairline as she stared, cocking her head to the side when either Buffy or Faith – she couldn't tell their limbs apart – contorted in some weird looking way.

The ex-demon hummed appreciatively, walking to the counter so she could get a better view and enjoy the rest of the show.

Two costumers walked in, returning Anya's polite smile, as Anya was about to reach her destination.

The old man browsed around with his wife, muttering to each other as they inspected the items displayed.

Anya alternated between watching the Slayers and keeping an eye on the couple. The woman approached her asking her a few questions about the effects of a Qter'l Talisman, pausing midsentence when a long moan rang out through the shop.

"Oh dear, was that-" The woman peeked over Anya's shoulder, exchanging looks with her husband. "Is there anybody else back there?"

Anya nodded rapidly, "Oh yes, but don't mind them. They can't keep their hands off each other. Now, you were about to ask me something?"

"Oh, I uh, I see," The woman frowned. "Oh, yes… Uh, well. I few months ago I got a precious-"

Another loud moan traveled through the shop.

Anya saw her client's face flush and the woman sputter, grabbing onto her husband's arm. The ex-demon rolled her eyes at the situation.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Jenkins walked to the back of the shop stopping at the workout's room entrance, raising her eyebrows appreciatively at the view. She shook her head and threw a mixture of a glare and a leer towards the slayers.

"Look, that looks really good and all and you know I do not mind you grabbing and licking at each other like animals but, could you keep down! You scaring away my money!"

The slayers chuckled as Anya grabbed the doors handle and pulled the door closed. She rested against it briefly, blowing out a heavy breath.

_Buffy's quite the thruster._

Once she had helped another batch of customers, the ex-demon decided to take a break and visit the Slayers.

She opened the door and stared shamelessly as Buffy and Faith made out while trying to get dressed.

"Well, you owe me fifty dollars." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame. "And you," She turned to Buffy. "I knew you were good at being pushy, but not of that kind. Who would have thought?"

"I know right?" Faith smirked.

"See, I told you, all you had was a crazy case of horniness. You should have taken my advice many years ago, but you never listen to me. All you needed was Faith between your legs-"

"Anya!" Buffy cried out mortified getting dressed behind the punching bag. "Could you stop? Plus I'm trying to get dressed here!"

"Oh c'mon, drop the act. You didn't seem to mind that I could watch you all over each other from there. And I saw that smirk you gave me, which, by the way, was hot."

Faith chuckled. "Seems we got someone curious."

Anya shifted her weight from her left foot to the right.

"If you must know yes. But don't tell Xander. If he finds out I saw you two doing it, then he'll die, and I wanna marry him and be the one to make him die _happy_."

"Gotcha."

"Now you two have made me all horny, and Buffy won't share so thank you for ruining my day." She turned to leave, "Oh by the way Buff, and homeless across the street says you have a really nice ass."

And with that Anya exited the room.

"Oh my God! Mr. Smelly saw me!"

"Like Anya said B, you didn't seem to mind."

"Well cuz it was just Anya."

"I told you, you had a thing for Anya."

"I don't. I just don't mind her, you know how she is. Now, the pervert across the street… that's a different story."

The blond shuddered.

Faith chuckled kissing the blonde before walking towards the store. "I'm gonna go and make eyes at Anya."

"You devil. She won't budge."

"We'll see about that."

Buffy chuckled watching the brunette sashay away.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

A/N: I actually had that dream...


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The sun was high up in the sky when Faith walked the remaining distance to the blonde's porch, climbing up the tree and knocking on Buffy's bedroom window.

Buffy stopped brushing her hair and turned around confused to find a grinning Faith outside her window. She smiled back at her, standing up and walking to the window to let the woman in.

"What's gotten into you? You do know you can come in through the door."

Faith shrugged. "Neh, this way is more fun."

"Well, come in." Buffy sat down on the bed.

"Actually, I wanted to take you somewhere."

"Really?" Buffy smiled. "Where? Oooh, am I gonna like it? Should I get changed?"

"No, no." Faith reached in and grabbed Buffy's arm. "You are fine."

"Oh, okay."

"So, ready?" Faith started to climb out the window.

"Wait, right now?"

"Yeah, blondie. C'mon."

"Oh, but-"

"No, buts come on."

"Let me put on my shoes then."

"Okay, put on some sneakers."

"We are walking?"

"Yeah, oh and bring a sweater or something."

Buffy nodded reaching for Faith's hoodie. "Is this okay?"

"Am I ever gonna get that back?"

Buffy smiled bashfully. "Probably not. It's comfy."

"And mine."

"And yours." She made a face, "And mine"

Faith chuckled, "Whatever, c'mon."

"Through the window?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Faith helped Buffy out of the window and down to the ground. Not that she needed to.

"So where are we going?"

Faith shrugged. "Surprise."

Buffy shook her head and she paused when she noticed Giles' car a few feet away from her house.

"Wait, I didn't know Giles was here."

"He isn't." Faith took out the car's keys out of her pocket. She walked to it and opened the passengers door. "C'mon."

"Giles lent you his car! Are you kidding me?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it lending but…"

"Whoa, you stole Giles car?"

"I borrowed it." Faith chuckled at Buffy's expression. "Now get in."

Buffy did as she was told and soon Faith joined her in the car.

"I can't believe you. I don't know how I feel about this. I'm undecided between disappointment and amusement."

"Relax, blondie." Faith started the engine pulling away from Revello drive. "Giles let me borrow it."

"Well that's really nice of him. Considering he doesn't ever let me drive it." The blonde added drolly.

"With good reason."

"I can drive just fine. And you don't even have a license."

"And yet I drive better than you do."

"What if the cops pull us over?"

"I have a fake."

"I'm sure the officer will like that."

"It's a very convincing one. It's in the system. I just never took the driving test and shit."

"How do you know how to drive by the way?"

"Figured it out blondie. It's pretty simple, plus slayer reflexes and all, help a lot."

"Does Giles know you don't actually have a license?"

Faith turned to Buffy. "Nope."

Buffy laughed. "He'll never let you borrow it again."

"I won't tell, if you don't tell."

Buffy closed her eyes, tilting her head back enjoying the breeze and sun on her face. Moments like this were hard to come by. and even if it lasted a few minutes, she would make the most of it.

"You okay?" Faith asked after a while.

Buffy smiled putting her hand out and surfing in the wind with it.

"Yep." She smiled again. "So, where are we going, lover?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Is it somewhere scary? Will there be a lot of demons? Cuz I only brought a stake."

"B, it's just past midday. And no, there will be no demos."

"Good."

* * *

Faith parked the car under some trees deep in the woods.

"B?" The brunette shook the blonde. "Wake up, we are here."

Buffy took a deep breath opening her eyes.

"Um, trees?"

Faith chuckled. "Yes B, trees. As you'll notice in a sec, we are deep in the woods."

"Oh, sorry. I must have dozed off." Buffy yawned. "Oh, pretty."

"Yes, pretty. C'mon, let's go,"

Buffy nodded and got out of the car, taking the opportunity to stretch out and look around.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Just a few miles away from Sunny D." Faith answered leading the way, "Didn't get much sleep?"

"Nah, had a thing at Dawn's school. And you know how everything school related has to be early." Buffy slowed down, "Will Giles car be alright out here?"

"Do you see anybody around here? Don't worry. I doubt anybody even knows this place is here. Case in point: you."

"Well you are right. Never seen this place before."

"It gets better."

Buffy smiled and took a deep breath.

"Is that," She sniffed the air. "Is that water I smell?" She scrunched up her face. "If that made any sense…"

Faith smirked, "Yep. You gonna love it. It just a few miles up ahead."

* * *

"Wow…" Buffy breathed out admiring the lake, the surrounding forest and hills. "Wow. How- when?"

"I know right?"

"It's so beautiful."

Faith nodded setting down the blanket she had brought with herself. It was only then that Buffy realized the brunette was holding a white rose in her left hand.

"Wicked, huh."

"Um yeah," Buffy answered a little distracted. "Uh," She pointed at the rose. "Is that for me?"

"What?" Faith looked down at her hand. "Oh, uh, no."

"Oh, then?"

Faith approached the shore and gently placed the rose on the water.

"It's, uh, it's for my watcher. Dunno, kinda got used to it. Yunno, with no tomb or anything. Or actual body to bury," Faith shrugged. "It's silly, I know. But she loved roses, so…"

"Faith, it's not silly."

Faith cleared her throat. "Whatever. So, what do you think? Pretty neat, huh? Wait till you going in the water."

"_It's you_." Buffy muttered.

"What?"

Buffy smiled broadly, approaching the edgy brunette.

"All this time I've been wondering who's been leaving a single white rose on my mother's grave." Buffy's eyes got teary. "It's you. You are the one."

"Please, don't cry." Faith shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "I-I should have asked you first. It's just, well you know, your mom was always pretty nice to me, so… and, well-_"_

"It's fine Faith. In fact is really sweet. What you are doing for both of them, it's- amazing really." Buffy stared at Faith with admiration. "You just keep surprising me every day."

"Well, you know me," Faith fidgeted. "I'm full of surprises and all that shit."

Buffy chuckled. "I'll stop with the soppiness cuz, even though you look really cute, I know I'm making you uncomfortable."

Faith gave her a curt nod. "Thanks."

"Tell me about this place,"

Faith smirked. "I think it's meant for us. Or well, people like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Slayers."

"Why would you think so?"

"For starters… it is not in any map. And, it feels-"

"Mine. Ours."

"Yeah. You feel it too don't ya?"

"Yeah," Buffy played with the air. "I just thought it was you."

"Wicked, huh?"

"Yes."

"It's also guarded by spirits."

"Creepy ones?"

"I've only seen a few but they are not on the creepy side."

"So," Buffy explored the forest. "What do you have planned for today, spidey?"

"Well," Faith ignored the nickname. "Since you are always so stressed out, thought I bring you here so you can relax a little. Plus, I hadn't come in a while. So, whaddya say, blondie? Up for some skinny dipping?"

"Are you crazy? It's cold!"

Faith started taking off her clothes.

"Oh c'mon, B! You'll love it! Is either that, or fully clothed. Then you would be really cold." Faith pointed down at herself. "And we both know, you wouldn't miss a chance to grope _this_,"

"You had this all planned out, didn't ya?" Buffy asked roaming her eyes over Faith's figure.

"I know how much of a pervert you are. Gotcha all figured out, blondie." Faith said smiling. "Now, c'mon, you are wearing way too many clothes,"

"It's cold."

"We'll dry out in the sun and tan, c'mon."

Buffy cursed her inability to maintain her distance when the brunette's naked body was fully exposed.

"I hate you," She said following the grinning brunette to the water. "Really hate you and your evil plans."

* * *

"What if there's a monster or something down there?" Buffy asked keeping herself afloat.

Faith circled the blonde like a shark. "B, I've done it like hundredth times and so far I have avoided the very sharp teeth,"

"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed petrified trying to get to shore.

"B," Faith chuckled reaching out for the escaping blonde. "I'm joking. Look, you'll love it. Let's swim for a while. And this time open your eyes underwater. It's not as murky as you think it is."

It took a little more of coxing but, as was becoming disturbingly more and more frequent, she did as she was told.

And she was surprised to find she didn't regret it at all.

* * *

"Only thing I'm missing is leaving my mouth open while sunbathing and then I'm the perfect croc," Faith mumbled. "And hey, free leather!"

"Great," Buffy grunted in response from her place on the blanket. "I could wear you on my arm."

"I won't be your purse."

"You'll be whatever I'll want you to be."

Faith raised her head from its place on her arms.

"Is that so?"

"Yep."

"If I weren't ridiculously comfortable, I'd pounce on you."

Buffy smirked. "Oh no! God knows I wouldn't want that."

"That's right, cuz I make you mega horny."

Buffy's way of answer was to chuck some pebbles Faith's way.

* * *

Buffy began pulling on her pants, stopping dead on her tracks when she saw a panther approach the lake to get a drink a few miles away from the slayers.

"Um… Faith! Faith there's a panther over there!"

Faith shook her hair free from her tank top. "Oh yeah, relax."

"What!"

"It's not really a panther."

"Again, what?"

The brunette sat back down on the blanket.

"Yeah, it's a spirit."

Buffy neared Faith sitting cowardly behind her. "So it won't come and, you know, try to eat us?"

"Looks to me she is just thirsty."

"Good. Cuz I don't wanna be cat food." The blonde rested her head on Faith's shoulder as she watched the creature. "So, can it hurt us? Or is it going to go right through us?"

"Well, if I'm right, and I think I am – when am I not right? – if it's purpose is to guard this place then, yes it can hurt us." She turned her head to Buffy. "But don't worry; she'll let you pet her once she's comfortable around you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, and well, you are here with me. If the PTB or whoever grants entrance to this place or whatever didn't want you here, then you wouldn't be here."

Buffy hummed. "You think is the PTB? cuz I don't know if you noticed or not, they don't like us much. We are just tools."

"True. I think maybe it's you know, one of Red's goddesses or something that made this place."

"Like Mother Earth? Or... uh, Hecate?"

"Yeah. You know the lack of evil in here could clue you in." Faith spotted something in the distance. "See that?" Buffy nodded in response. "That's a demon."

"I thought you said there weren't going to be any demons here."

"Of the evil kind I meant. That guy just eats animals and such. It is not harming anyone. It's like another animal but yunno, more like what we would consider a demon."

"Okay…"

Faith turned around to face the blonde.

"I'm serious B. That's a good demon."

"If you say so. You've been here several times so," Buffy kissed Faith's cheek, "I believe you. Though you did say there wasn't going to be any monsters down there and I'm sure that thing wasn't a manatee."

Faith laughed. "Alright. That was another demon."

Buffy slapped Faith's thigh. "Liar."

"Though I could be wrong and they could all gang up on us."

"Shush."

* * *

Faith's nose twitched when something tickled it and the brunette rolled on her side to avoid whatever was getting touchy with her nose.

"_Faith,"_

Buffy chuckled lightly, running the tip of a feather she had found by a tree and trailed it lightly down Faith's cheek. She watched as Faith sleepily fought off the offending object. She chuckled again and went after the brunette's nose.

"Damn bug." Faith growled rolling on her stomach.

Buffy chuckled out loud. "C'mon Faith, wake up."

"Go away."

Buffy brushed away Faith's hair from her neck, nuzzling her nose into it.

Faith jumped slightly squirming away from Buffy.

"Oh, go figure! You are ticklish."

"You're nose it's cold, Rudolph."

Buffy paid no heed, and kissed the brunette's nape.

"C'mon up, it's almost dusk."

Faith turned around. "So?"

"So? Are still in dreamland, Fai?"

"We could stay here. You should see the moonlight here. You can actually see the stars."

Buffy smiled. "My, my, another romantic night?"

Faith huffed sitting up. "We are leaving."

"No, c'mon. I'll shut up."

"Good, can I sleep now?"

"Nobody knows you kidnapped me."

"I'll send them a ransom note made out twigs and leaves tomorrow." Faith went back to her lying down position.

"You serious?"

"Stay and enjoy the sunset. Slaying's been slow, girlfriend, no need to hurry."

"Okay," Buffy laid down next to Faith, sneaking an arm around the brunette's torso.

"What are you doing?"

"Cuddling."

"B-" Faith protested.

"Don't pretend you don't like it. And in case you haven't noticed, there aren't any pillows around here so you'll have to do."

"Whatever, just let me sleep. And don't blame me again if I kick you in my sleep."

Buffy smiled happily, stealing a kiss from the pouty brunette.

"Promise."

* * *

"Wow...wow..."

Faith chuckled.

"Yes, B. You already said that like a hundred times. Are you high?"

"No, it's just... surreal."

They were lying down by the lake watching the stars.

Buffy closed her eyes again, feeling the earth's energy run through her. In the distance, they had already witnessed the panther prowling around looking for prey. Needless to say, the blonde was mesmerized by the gracefulness with which the big cat treaded through the woods without making a noise.

"I know," Faith said. "The same thing happened to me the first few times. I thought I had indigestion."

"Mmm... yes, it feels... weird but nice." Buffy opened her eyes, turning her head to look at Faith. "Tell me."

"What?"

"Why did you really bring me out here?"

Faith trailed her hand down Buffy's right arm, to finally tangle their fingers together. The brunette turned to the blonde before looking away and playing with the blonde's rings.

"I'm taking off for a few days..." She said softly.

Buffy hummed closing her eyes. Faith felt her stiffen besides her.

"I just... I need some time to clear my head. I need to be by myself for a while." Faith released Buffy's hand and tapped her own temple. "Just get away from this. From my head. I just never thought things would go like this when I came back."

"Me neither."

Faith turned on her side. "It's just for a few days."

"A week?"

"Probably."

"Where will you go?"

Faith smiled softly raising her right thumb. "Wherever this guy gets me."

"Mmm."

Faith sighed. "I brought you here because I know you don't get to do what I'm about to do. And I know you won't just up and leave. And this place always helped me calm down for a while. But I need to get away from the hellmouth."

"So, you're not going to L.A?"

"Nah, don't think so. Maybe I'll go hiking or some shit like that and join a cult."

Buffy chuckled. "Right."

"So, are you mad at me?"

Buffy opened her eyes. "What for?"

"Dunno, disappearing again?"

"This time you are letting me know. And it's your life Faith, you can do as you please."

"I'm not leaving forever."

"You already said that."

"Yes, but I feel like you don't believe me."

Buffy kept quiet for a while. "Faith, I'm not mad at you. I get why you need some space. I really do. Like you said, if I could, I would but..."

"I can cover for you, you know that right?"

"I know."

"So, how about I get you home? We can stop on the way and get something to eat." Faith said getting up dusting off her pants.

"Sure," Buffy said sitting up.

The brunette gathered up the blanket and helped Buffy up. She pulled her close once the blonde had gained some balance.

"I can stay if you want..." She offered.

Buffy smiled at her, leaning in to steal a kiss. "It's fine Faith. I also need some time to think things over."

Faith smirked. "Am I making it hard for you to think?"

"Oh, you wish." Buffy chuckled. "Now, come on! I'm starving."

"Giles' car better be where we left it..."

"Faith!"

The brunette chuckled.


End file.
